Star Trek-Nobody's Child: The Saga of Doctor Leonard McCoy and Family
by pat.mccoy.218
Summary: Doctor/Admiral Leonard H. McCoy is semi-retired from Star Fleet and finds himself at loose ends. Suddenly, with the help of his Vulcan friend, Spock, he finds himself needing to rescue a family member who had been lost. Thus begins a new chapter for himself and his family.


**NOBODY'S CHILD**

**CHAPTER ONE - The Lost One  
**

It had been awhile since Doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy had become semi-retired. His age had caught up with him to the point that he was no longer able to keep up with the younger crew members in Star Fleet. His attempt at a desk job bored him and the bureaucracy frustrated him. He would consult, from time to time, whenever someone wanted to pick his brain for his knowledge and experience. At other times, he would be invited to give lectures regarding his medical experiences while serving aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise with Captain James Tiberius Kirk and Captain, now Ambassador, S'chn T'gai Spock. Once in a while, he would be invited to an awards ceremony where he would be given yet another honor...that usually ended up gathering dust on a shelf. He felt like those objects...set aside on a shelf, gathering dust...useless.

He had lost touch with his daughter, his only child, Joanna, long ago. The last time he saw her, when he attempted to rebuild his relationship with her and get to know her son...his grandson, George Dudley William McCoy, Junior...she made it clear she wanted nothing more to do with him. Then she moved, leaving no forwarding address. He blamed himself for creating that situation. He felt remorse for not being there, when she needed him, while she was growing up. Daughters need their fathers. He knows that now. He berated himself for not paying attention to that, then, instead of running away to Star Fleet in the wake of the divorce. Now, in his old age, he was left without a family to speak of...not blood-related relatives, anyway.

Once in a great while, he would hear from his former crew mates...Captain Sulu, Captain Uhura...even Ambassador Spock, in spite of the hard time he had given that stubborn old Green-blooded Vulcan S.O.B. in the past. But they all had lives of their own and there was no way he could fit in. He sighed as he got up out of his recliner and made his way to the kitchen to fix himself a snack and a cup of tea. He wondered to himself if this was the way he would spend the remainder of his days...puttering around...alone, with no one to care for or who cared a whit about him. Modern medicine made it possible for him to be active and live productively for several more decades for ... what? He was old, outdated, irrelevant...useless. He felt the cloud of depression crush down on him harder when he heard a gentle tap at his door. "Probably another autograph seeker...", he mumbled irritably. He put on his "public face" and went to greet whoever was standing on his porch...and found, to his pleasant surprise, his old friend, Spock, patiently waiting.

Leonard opened the screen door, that he had installed for nostalgia's sake, even though such antiques were not really needed. "Come in! Come in! Take a load off your ancient feet, you old hobgoblin!" Spock quirks an eyebrow at him, then entered Doctor McCoy's home. The old doctor cleared off a nearby easy chair and invited the Ambassador to make himself comfortable. The old Vulcan takes a seat. "I was in the process of fixing myself something to eat. I'll fix you something too as it would be rude of me to eat in front of you." Spock shakes his head. "Thank you, Doctor, but no thank you. This is not exactly a social visit." Leonard McCoy stops, on his way to the kitchen, and gives his old friend a puzzled look. "Spock! What's wrong? Did we lose one of our old friends recently? Who died?" Spock again shakes his head. "Not lose someone, Doctor. Someone new has been found." Doctor McCoy comes back into the room and sits down in his recliner, facing his old friend. "Well?! Spit it out instead of being an Aldebaran Shell-mouth! What does this new-found person have to do with me? Otherwise, you would not have made this special trip to see me about it!"

Spock gives his old friend a somber look. "Do you recall George Dudley William McCoy, Junior and Kalinda Yuri?" The expression on Doctor McCoy's face darkens. "I remember the death of my only grandson! Then that woman disappeared with my great-grandchildren! All I have left is a stack of certificates...birth certificates, marriage certificate, death certificate that the authorities gave me after they completed their investigation and handed his personal effects to me! What's happened now?" Spock continues. "A child has been found...a little girl. Federation Child Protective Services has custody of her at the moment. The authorities believe she might be your missing great-granddaughter but they need DNA tests to verify that possibility."

Doctor McCoy looks stunned. "After all this time? What about her brother? They should have been found together." Spock shakes his head. "Under the circumstances she was found in, he was not among the children who were rescued from the slave trade." Doctor McCoy felt sickened. "The slave trade?!" He had heard about Orion slave girls, as well as the Remans. The thought of young children being used, traded, and/or sold like chattel horrified him. "Well, what are we waiting for?!" Spock raises his hand. "I cannot accompany you at this time, as I have another diplomatic matter I need to attend to which is urgent and I am not at liberty to discuss it. The staff at Federation Child Protective Services await your arrival. They will explain everything." Spock gets to his feet and heads to the door. "I will be on standby as I am certain you will need my assistance in the near future." He lets himself out the door, leaving the doctor in shock and fumbling for words.

Doctor Leonard McCoy arrives at the door of the Federation Child Protective Services and is greeted by one of the staff members. There was something about this place that always increased his anxiety. In years past, he had been called on to treat the injuries of innocent children who had been subjected to abuse...and it had never become easier. It was one thing to treat the battle wounds of Star Fleet personnel...including Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock. It was a completely different ballgame to look in the battered face of an innocent child and wonder how in all of the Universe could someone, anyone, do such a thing. What could the child have done to deserve such brutality? It never made sense. Now there was a new child, here, who might be related to him. That possibility made it all the more difficult to remain objective. The Executive Director came out to greet him. "Doctor McCoy! How kind of you to come so quickly! This may be a false alarm, regarding the family connection, but we didn't want to take any chances. I'm hoping you can assist us this time."

Doctor McCoy shakes hands with her. "Doctor Wagner, I'm happy to assist any way I can! These kids didn't ask for what has happened to them. What can you tell me about this latest child?" Doctor Wagner motions for him to come into her office and make himself comfortable. After she shuts the door, she sits down at her desk and picks up a PADD, punching several buttons on its screen. "According to the reports that have been submitted to me, this child had been enslaved since she was barely a toddler, about two years old. It's possible she could have been younger when she was sold into slavery." Doctor McCoy is horrified. "What?! She was just a baby! How could ANYONE do that?! WHY?!" Doctor Wagner nods. "I know and I agree. This case has challenged my ability to be objective, especially given what she endured." Doctor McCoy leans forward in his chair. "How bad?" Doctor Wagner hands the PADD over to him. "I think it would be better for you to read this as it is difficult for me to...say this aloud." Doctor McCoy accepts the PADD and starts to read the report about this recently-rescued child. The more he read, the more he felt the bile rise in the back of his throat. He finally lowers the PADD, with a sigh, and rubs his eyes. "Good God! It's a miracle this child has survived!"

Doctor Wagner nods sympathetically. "To make matters worse, her trauma has rendered her mute and combative. As much as we hated to do it, we had to lock her in a room with padded walls so she won't hurt herself or others. We didn't know what else to do. According to our tests, she's only about six years old even though she is small for her age, but she fights everyone like a tiger! I think she's convinced that everyone is out to hurt her...and I can understand why. She's known nothing else."

Doctor McCoy felt like he wanted to weep. Even if this child was not related to him, he grieved for her and her lost childhood. Doctor Wagner continues her narrative. "The authorities were able to obtain DNA from her so they could attempt to locate her next of kin. Given her combativeness, it wasn't easy. Petting a badger would have been a cake-walk!" Doctor McCoy looks at her, confused. "If you're not certain about her next of kin, what makes you think she's related to me?" Doctor Wagner looks at him sadly. "That was one of the schemes the slave owners used to make her more...attractive...to their 'clientele'. She was 'advertised' as your Great-Granddaughter." Doctor McCoy slumps back in his chair. "Oh my Lord!" Doctor Wagner nods sympathetically. "I'm hoping, between the two of us, we will be able to help her. Are you willing to try?" Doctor McCoy nods. "It's the best I can do." Doctor Wagner gets up from behind her desk. "Would you like to take a look at her? We can observe her from behind a two-way mirror to minimize her agitation." Doctor McCoy gets up. "Of course." He follows her out the door and down a hallway.

The two doctors enter a room and sit down before a large window. Before them, in the next room which is devoid of any furniture, a young girl is curled up in a fetal position in the middle of the room. Doctor McCoy is stunned at how filthy, malnourished, and ragged the child is. As if sensing his thoughts, Doctor Wagner explains. "She wouldn't allow anyone to attempt to remove her rags or bathe her. She bit and scratched anyone who came anywhere near her. Ironically, that is how we learned that she has minimal use of her legs due to the abuse she suffered. Her back is badly scarred, as you will see, from the frequent beatings she received. I can only speculate on the extent of the damage that was done to her spine. When I was able to get close enough to her, I could see the terror in her eyes. Now do you understand my dilemma?"

Doctor McCoy looks back at her. "Has anyone been able to feed her?" Doctor Wagner nods. "We attempted to feed her, like a normal child, when she first arrived and she stabbed the staff with the utensils within reach. She doesn't know how to drink from a cup like any other child her age nor does she know how to eat with a spoon, let alone know how to properly use a knife and a fork. As I've mentioned, she uses eating utensils as weapons to fight off anyone who comes near her. It appears her captors fed her as if she were a dog. I've known dogs that were treated better than she was! We've supplied her with sippy cups and baby bottles to try and encourage her to keep up her fluid intake. I'm not sure how successful that has been. I don't want to resort to using a dog bowl full of water! We've had to resort to unbreakable plates and finger foods. As I've mentioned before, she's like a wild little tiger! Doctor McCoy looks thoughtful. "I remember, from medical school, reading studies about wild or feral children. I never expected to ever meet one...and thinking that this child might be related to me leaves me speechless! Is there any hope for her?" Doctor Wagner shrugs helplessly. "I wish I could say that but I really don't know. Doctor, are you willing to try and get through to her?" Doctor McCoy looks back at the waif lying on the floor in the next room. "I've got to try!"

He looks at Doctor Wagner and indicates the next room. "Let me in there! No one else!" Doctor Wagner looks back with concern. "Are you sure that is wise, going in there alone? She could seriously injure you or worse!" Doctor McCoy stubbornly sets his jaw. "I'm willing to take that chance! If it's my time to go, I rather go trying to help someone else! Now let me in there!" Doctor Wagner nods and gets up. They go back out into the hallway and walk over to the next door. She quietly opens the door and Doctor McCoy silently slips in and eases himself down to the floor in a far corner...close enough for the child to notice him but still be out of reach. He sees that she is sleeping and decides to wait, patiently, until she awakens. Noticing the bruising and other injuries, on her battered face and body, make his heart ache. "Poor child", he murmurs.

Her eyes instantly snap open and she looks back at him in terror. She desperately crawls to the opposite corner and huddles into it, looking back over her shoulder at him. He makes no move to approach her. All he could do, in response to her terror, is weep. Seeing his tears, she tilts her head as she gazes at him with curiosity and puzzlement. He still makes no move to come near her. As he continues to weep, he starts searching his pockets for a handkerchief to wipe his eyes and realizes he has none. "Of all the days to forget my handkerchief, and now I need one!" He attempts to wipe at his eyes with his sleeve while the mute child continues to watch him with curiosity. She looks down at the rags she is wearing, rips off one of the dirty tatters, and cautiously crawls out of her corner, pushing the tatter towards him. At the halfway point across the room, she flicks the tatter towards him, points to it, then crawls back to her corner...watching intently without looking at his eyes. Doctor McCoy is uncertain whether to laugh or cry. He cautiously crawls toward the tatter, picks it up, and crawls back to his own corner. He holds it up. "Thank you, child." Bringing the tatter close to his face, he quickly realizes how badly this child needs a bath! He manages to conceal his revulsion as he dabs at his face with the tatter. The child mutely nods at him then resumes her fetal position. Several long, silent, minutes ensue when he hears her stomach give the telltale rumble of hunger. He speaks barely above a whisper. "Child, are you hungry? Would you like to eat something?" She raises her head and looks back in his direction without making eye contact. "What would you like to do, child?" She gives a listless shrug and lays her head back down. "Good Lord!" He thinks to himself, "She's given up on life too!"

He cautiously gets to his feet and eases himself out of the room. He finds Doctor Wagner nearby. "How frequently IS she eating, Doctor?" Doctor Wagner sadly shakes her head. "She's recently stopped eating or taking in fluids. It's as if she has given up and is waiting to die. She has just enough strength to fight us off when we attempt to help her. Even if we manage to get nourishment into her and build up her strength, then the cycle repeats itself. We are simply at a loss as to how to break that cycle. Do you have any ideas or suggestions?"

Doctor McCoy thinks for a few minutes. "For now, you can answer a few questions for me. Why is there no furniture in the room? She clearly doesn't have the strength, nor the ability, to throw that!" Doctor Wagner pauses. "Because of barricades." Doctor McCoy does a double-take. "Run that by me again?!" Doctor Wagner sighs. "She takes whatever furniture is available, builds a barricade, and then hides behind it. We're trying to convince her that barricades are unacceptable." Doctor McCoy starts fuming. "Dammit, Doctor! Look at this from her perspective! If you were in her situation, what would YOU have done?!" Doctor Wagner pauses, then nods. "You're right, Doctor. She's using whatever coping mechanisms she has available, to her, in an attempt to feel safe! God knows, she wasn't safe anywhere else! What do you suggest we do to try and get past that shell she is in?"

Doctor McCoy thinks for a bit. "For starters, let her begin feeling that she is in a safe place and not treat her as if she's a zoo specimen or a psychology experiment! If she resumes building barricades, then let her! We have to start where SHE is at for the present! I plan to see her, every day, until she is able to feel safe around me! In the meantime, I'll submit my DNA so the comparison can be done! Now do it!" Doctor Wagner nods. "Yes, Doctor! Right away!" Several days go by as Doctor McCoy visits the silent child, spending hours on end just sitting in opposite corners of the room. Furniture has been replaced in the room and she had quickly built a barricade to hide behind. He quietly talks to her about whatever he thinks might interest her, only to see her nod off to sleep. He quietly chuckles. "Bored you, didn't I, child?" She opens one eye and looks blankly in his direction. "Okay, how about I tell you about my travels to other worlds practicing medicine?" He is surprised to see her head pop up, her body language showing interest. "That grabs your attention? Good! Let me tell you about when I went to Omicron Ceti III..."

When the DNA tests came in, and the subsequent report has been handed to Doctor McCoy, the results leave no doubt that the silent child hiding behind barricades in the other room is, indeed, his long-lost Great-Granddaughter. He taps the PADD on his chin as he thinks to himself. "Okay, now what? What do I do? She still is unable to trust anyone." He puts down the PADD and goes back to the room where the child continues to hide. He eases himself back down to the floor and attempts to sit closer to the barricade than previously. He sees her shrink back further. "It's okay, child. I understand. It's scary for anyone to come near you for any reason. I've got some news that you might find interesting. Turns out...you and me...we are related. You have a family that you belong to. Now what do you think of that?" She gives him a blank stare without making any eye contact. He continues to quietly speak about their family connections when Doctor Wagner eases herself into the room.

Doctor Wagner nods toward the child. "Any progress?" Doctor McCoy scratches his head. "I'm not really certain. It almost feels like we are waltzing...one step forward, two steps back, then we go in circles." Doctor Wagner looks sad. "Maybe the best thing we can do is simply find an institution that could deal with her. It would be the kindest thing. She can't stay here forever." Doctor McCoy struggles to contain his temper in front of the child and hisses. "I am NOT giving up on her! She's MY flesh and blood! MY family! She grew up in a disreputable quote 'institution' unquote after she was abandoned. She DESERVES better than THAT! If I have to fight for HER...I WILL! SHE DESERVES TO BE LOVED!" Doctor Wagner is taken aback. "What can you do...at your age? I'm sure that, by now, your home is not geared for children, especially children her age, children like...her."

Doctor McCoy sets his jaw. "For starters, I'm going to child-proof my home so she can't hurt herself! Then she is coming home with ME!" Doctor Wagner starts to shake her head. "I don't think that will be wise, Doctor. If her mother is still alive, she could turn up, at any time, and take her back if the courts are unable to find evidence that she is an unfit parent. You will need to formally adopt her, if her mother relinquishes her parental rights and if the courts will permit you to take custody, given your age. Besides, at your age, you will need to name god-parents in case you are no longer able to care for her and that is a BIG IF the courts will permit you to obtain any form of custody. They may accept my recommendation to place her in an institution for damaged sentient beings. They might be able to help her. If not, she can be comfortable there." Doctor McCoy is emphatic as well as angry. "My Great-Grandbaby is NOT going to be sent to an institution and THAT is FINAL! She deserves to be with her family...not be warehoused with strangers! I'll make arrangements to name a couple of friends of mine as god-parents! One of them can live as long as 200 years! THAT should meet someone's criteria!" He continues to glare angrily. Doctor Wagner looks at him silently as there is no point in continuing her arguments.

Doctor McCoy files a petition, in the Federation Family Court, to have himself named Legal Guardian/Adoptive Parent and to have Ambassador Spock, along with Captain Uhura, named as god-parents if he becomes too incapacitated to care for the child. Much to his relief, the child's mother, and he used that term loosely to describe her, never turned up so the court granted his petition to have her parental rights terminated permanently. After the old doctor has prepared his home to receive his new family member, he barely manages to tolerate the transporter effect when he and the silent child arrive at his residence. He had asked his old friend, Captain Sulu, for the use of a runabout's transporter as he was uncertain how the child would react to crowds at the public transporter facility or any other form of public transportation for that matter. As it turned out, as soon as the child spotted Sulu, she reacted with terror. It took everything that McCoy could think of to try and calm her down until they could get home. Sulu was empathetic and told McCoy that whenever he needed anything, he would be more than happy to help. The minute the two McCoy's arrived inside the house she immediately headed for a corner, crawling as quickly as she possibly could, and began building her barricade once more.

The old doctor sighs. "It's okay, child. Do what you need to do. We'll work on this one step at a time." He began to prepare a snack for her, making sure the plate was unbreakable, and filled a sippy cup with cranberry juice. He had managed to get her to cooperate, days earlier, while he scanned her with a medical tricorder and discovered she was suffering from a severe urinary tract infection which was bordering on potential kidney failure. She seemed fascinated with the scanner and attempted to take it out of his hands to explore it during the scan. He noticed that her body temperature was unusually high and presumed it must stem from the infection. When the scan was complete, he permitted her to hold the device and look it over. But then he made the mistake of giving her a hypo-spray of antibiotic and got bitten for his efforts.

He knew, from his own experiences, that the hypo-spray is painless. At first he thought that she had been startled by the noise and reacted accordingly. Then he bitterly realized that she was reacting to the memory of being drugged to force her compliance with the abuse and torture she endured as a slave. He had been informed, by law enforcement, that they had found evidence, where she had been forcibly drugged then imaged for child pornography purposes, and that ring of perpetrators were in the process of being tracked down, arrested and prosecuted for their crimes. That was small comfort, knowing those images were still being circulated somewhere in any quadrant. How he wished he could get his hands on those monsters and mete out his own form of justice! Then he could guarantee that they would NEVER hurt another innocent child! Rather than risk another bite, or fight, regarding the antibiotic, he knew that the next best thing he could do for her UTI was give her cranberry juice via the sippy cup and hope it works. He wasn't certain if it would be as effective as the antibiotic. The least he could do was try. Either way, it was encouraging to see her taking in nourishment, even if it was not age-appropriate yet. "Yes siree, baby steps, one step at a time", he commented to himself within her hearing.

He often kept up a running commentary about whatever he was doing, attempting to include her with whatever was going on around the house. He didn't go far from her line of sight, to reassure her that she was safe no matter what. When he had to go behind a closed door, to take care of his own needs, he reassured her, before and after, regarding her safety. Unfortunately, she still remained behind the barricade, wearing the same clothes, or more accurately, rags, on her back that she had been found in. He hadn't been able to persuade her that it was safe to come out from her hiding place, let alone take a bath or change clothes. The continuing silence was also unnerving. Healthy children, once they are old enough to start speaking, are usually chatty and playful. This one remained behind a wall of silence, focusing on some far away place in her mind...stimming by twirling her hands, the same way as he had observed other troubled young children.

He also recognized the symptoms of possible Autism Spectrum Disorder and attempted to consult with other professionals about his observations, requesting that she be tested, only to be summarily dismissed because he was too emotionally involved. She was labeled with: developmental delay, traumatized child disorder, cognitive impairment, anxiety, depression, selective mutism, emotionally disturbed, among other diagnoses...a variety of labels EXCEPT the possibility of Autism Spectrum Disorder based on the reports from the Federation Child Protective Services. One so-called professional, a non-human who came to perform a home observation of the child, callously commented that she was mentally retarded and should be better off in a kennel if the child was on his own home-world...ignoring the fact that the child could HEAR him! Doctor McCoy threw him out on his non-humanoid butt! After several weeks of trying to break through her self-imposed isolation, without success, he was stymied.

He was sitting in his recliner, that he had positioned near her barricade, wracking his brain on what he could do to help this child when he heard a gentle tap at his screen door. He looked up to see his old friend, Spock, and motioned for him to come on in. "Hi, Spock, welcome to our humble abode! Don't say anything about the chaos that you see. We're still working on that!" Spock quietly approached his old friend, noting the silent child hiding behind the barricade. "Any progress, Leonard?", he inquired. Doctor McCoy looks over at his Great-Granddaughter and sighs. "We are both stuck at an impasse. She trusts me just enough to feed her and I've managed to persuade her to come out long enough to use the facilities in the other room to relieve herself, given that she's still battling an infection, then she goes straight back into hiding! I don't know how to communicate that she is safe...here...and that I will never hurt her! I've tried everything and I've run out of ideas."

Spock nods then looks at his old friend. "May I be permitted to approach her?" Doctor McCoy looks up at him and gestures helplessly. "You're welcome to try, Spock. I should give you fair warning that she may lash out at you if she perceives you as a threat. She's already bitten me, once, when I had to give her an antibiotic for her infections." Spock nods again. "I understand and I consider myself warned." He approaches the barricade, in the corner, and eases himself to the floor. The silent six-year-old glances up then does a double-take, looking at him wide-eyed. Spock sees both fear and curiosity in her face as she gazes back at him. He hears Doctor McCoy's voice catch. "That's the first time she's made eye-contact, with anyone, since she was found! How did you manage to do that, Spock?" Spock looks back at the child and they gaze silently at each other for a few minutes.

He breaks the silence. "I presume that you have never seen the likes of me before, have you not?" To the amazement of both Spock and McCoy, she shakes her head "No" as she continues gazing at this strange looking individual seated before her. He turns his head, from side to side, so she can see his ears and watches her face as she reacts with amazement on top of her curiosity and fear. "I come from a planet where all of my people have ears just like mine." She starts to reach up towards him, then quickly snatches her hand back, the fear strong in her face. Spock nods. "You wish to reach out but you're still afraid." She nods in response. "That is acceptable under these circumstances. You are curious." She nods again. Spock continues. "On my world, we have another way we communicate with each other. It is called a mind-meld. You can meld with me by touching my face." The child stares at him with fear. "I will not harm you. I promise and Vulcans never lie! You can remain where you are. I will bring my face within your reach and you can stop whenever you wish. Just say 'when' and I will retreat." Spock shifts to his knees and leans his face towards the child so she can touch. Clumsily, she touches his face, then his ears. Without warning, she grabs one ear...HARD! Doctor McCoy winces for his friend. "Ouch, Spock! That has GOT to HURT!" Spock quietly permits the child to continue. "Leonard, my pain is nothing compared to what she has endured. I can take it. After all, she is only six years old."

The child continues her exploration of his face and ears until she finally rests her hand on his cheek, touching some of his Psi Points. He briefly touches her thoughts with scenes from his home-world and his parents, Sarek and Amanda. She gasps and jumps back. "That startled you. I beg forgiveness." She tilts her head, gazing back with curiosity, then reaches out, once more, for his Psi Points. "May I be permitted to assist?" She nods and Spock reaches up and positions her fingertips to the proper positions for a meld. He observes her face as she experiences a gamut of emotions, reacting to what she sees in her mind from the meld. He reaches back to an old memory of playing with his childhood pet and, much to everyone's amazement, she giggles. Spock explains, "My pet is known as a Sehlat...he was called I-Chaya." She nods in understanding as the awe shows on her face.

Spock sends her a thought, asking for permission to touch her face and she momentarily freezes in fear. "If you prefer that I not touch you, I will understand. I will not force you to accept unwanted touching and I will never hurt you. I promise and Vulcans never lie!" She stares back at Spock for several long minutes, contemplating this new possibility, then hesitantly nods. Spock nods in return. "You can stop any time you wish. I will not be offended." She nods again and he reaches for the Psi Points on her face. Doctor McCoy continues to watch, fascinated, as this plays out. Then he sees Spock's face suddenly turn ashen. "Spock! Are you all right?!" Spock shushes him as they both see that the child is starting to show fear again. "I am fine. It is just my old age catching up with me. It is not the child's fault." They both see the child starting to relax a little. Finally, the meld ceases and they remove their hands from each other's faces. Spock maintains eye-contact with her. "You are still safe...with both of us."

As Spock sits back, both he and McCoy are surprised as the child silently starts to dismantle her barricade. Once it's down, she points at Doctor McCoy with an inquisitive expression on her face. Spock explains, "That is your Great-Grandfather, Doctor Leonard McCoy." She then points to him. "I am called...Spock. I am his friend and will always be his friend." She attempts to work her lips and tongue, struggling for a word. Finally, she whispers hoarsely: "Gramps". She looks at her Great-Grandfather, in the eye, for the first time and repeats, while pointing to him: "Gramps". She then looks over at her new friend, who is still seated on the floor and points to him: "Spock...friend." Doctor McCoy starts to openly cry and he looks over at his old friend, and sees a single tear trickle down his face. The child looks at both of them with curiosity and starts to rip more tatters from her rags to hold out to them.

At that point, both Spock and Doctor McCoy realize they have another dilemma on their hands. This child desperately needs a bath but neither one feels qualified to assist, given her traumatic history. They know this requires a maternal touch. Spock leans forward and invites the child to touch his face once more. He lets her know that there is another friend, who she can trust, to come and help if she wishes. He asks if this new friend can be invited over and she nods. Doctor McCoy immediately goes over to his comm-system. Within the hour, Captain Uhura arrives and is slowly introduced to Doctor McCoy's Great-Granddaughter. Once the child is assured that this new person will not hurt her, Uhura proceeds to assist her in getting cleaned up.

Uhura had been forewarned about the extent of damage and neglect that had been done to this child so she was halfway prepared to see the worst. Seeing the scars from abuse, covering the child's body, was heartbreaking for Uhura but she managed to keep a smile on her face while assisting and reassuring the child. Cleaning up the various infestations was difficult but not unexpected knowing the extent of neglect that had occurred. Finally, the child has been bathed, dressed in pajamas, and put to bed for the first time since she was discovered. Snuggling underneath the covers, she quickly falls asleep. What had been her rags are taken outside and quickly disposed of with the blast of a phaser. Doctor McCoy breathes a sigh of gratitude. "Thanks, both of you! I don't know what else I could have done without your help!" Uhura demurs. "No problem at all! I'm glad to assist! Let me know if you need anything else. I'll be on standby! I won't be far away." She heads out toward home.

Spock looks somberly at his old friend. "Leonard, this is only the beginning. What you have seen in the reports...the reports you have previously shared with me...is nothing compared to what she has actually lived through. What I saw...in her mind...during the meld was...horrendous. She experienced more than you and I experienced during battles. No child should have endured that, witnessed that. No child deserved THAT! She's going to need a LOT of help and support while she recovers, mentally, physically, and emotionally! It may not be logical but it's true." Doctor McCoy shakes his head angrily. "I would love to get my hands on those responsible for what they did to her!" Spock nods. "I understand your emotions and I would tend to agree. For now, it's more important to focus on your Great-granddaughter's needs than on revenge." He pauses. "Leonard, would you permit me to stay here and remain near her? The type of trauma she has endured has been known to cause night terrors. We know this from our own experiences while serving in Star Fleet. You have treated crew members for Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. She will need to see some reassuring faces should that occur, given that she is only a child. She trusts me, as well as you, but you need to catch up on your rest. I can see that you are tired. In truth, you are exhausted, my friend." He pauses again. "Do you know that she does not know her own name?" Doctor McCoy does a double-take. "What?!" Spock nods. "She now knows you as 'Gramps' and she knows my name. During our meld, when I asked her what her name is, she called herself several obscenities. She has no idea what her name really is." Doctor McCoy sits heavily in his recliner. "I think I'm going to be sick!" Spock nods. "I understand, my friend." He pauses. "For now, should she awake, during the night, I will need to know what to call her...to help her recover her own identity. Do you have that information somewhere?"

Doctor McCoy looks around, gets up, and walks toward a stack of documents on his desk. "I should have been thinking of that, plus remembered from the Family Court case! I've been relying on nick-names, trying to help her understand she has nothing to fear anymore and that she has a loving family. Where are my brains?!" Spock approaches him as he searches through the stack. "Your brains were preoccupied in trying to break through that barricade your little Great-Granddaughter had built around herself for self-preservation. You had no time to think about anything else." Doctor McCoy continues thumbing through the stack then stops. "Here it is! Her birth certificate!" He pulls it out, looks at it and falls silent. Spock looks at him curiously. "Leonard, what is it?" Doctor McCoy looks up at him. "Her given name is 'Patricia'. You'll never guess what her middle name is." Spock quirks an eyebrow. "Her middle name?" Doctor McCoy holds up the birth certificate for Spock to see. "Her middle name is...Amanda. The same as your mother!"

Both of Spock's eyebrows shoot up in astonishment. "Indeed?!" Doctor McCoy continues to look through the documents and finds one that is folded up. He opens it, reads it, and pauses again, too emotional to speak. Spock looks on, waiting patiently. Finally, the old doctor finds his voice. "This..." as he indicates the document in his hand, "Is a note written by my late grandson, addressed to his little girl. Apparently, he was the family historian at the time and wanted his daughter to know how she got her name. He chose 'Patricia' because his little girl was a 'princess' to him and he loved her very much. The name means 'noble' or 'regal'. He also referred to her as 'Daddy's Little Girl'. The middle name of 'Amanda' was suggested by the woman he married because it was the name of her mother...Patricia's maternal grandmother. The family history stops there. He was killed...more accurately...murdered shortly after this was written. These documents were found among his effects and turned over to me shortly after the death investigation was completed. I couldn't really look at them until now. My grandson..." He starts to choke up again.

Spock nods sympathetically. "I understand your reasons to not look at these things before, my friend. I grieve with thee. I also can see that you are physically exhausted and I would recommend that you get some rest. Patricia-kam will need you in the morning." Doctor McCoy looks up at Spock with a quizzical look. "Patricia-kam?" Spock gives him a slight smile. "Doctor, contrary to what you may think, Vulcan parents do use terms of endearment with babies and very young children. When I have the opportunity to speak with your Great-Granddaughter, would it not be logical to use a term of endearment to a six-year-old, given that she has never really experienced any form of affection before?" McCoy gave his old friend a sentimental grin. "Who knew, under all that Vulcan stubbornness, that you are actually a softie?" He looked away and added in a gruff whisper. "Thanks, Spock, for understanding. Until today, I felt as if I was the only one fighting to save her. The Child Protection Services had been pressuring me to place her in an institution and I cannot permit that." Spock nods. "And the continuing struggle is exhausting you. Get some rest, my friend. You have earned it."

The day's events finally catch up with Doctor McCoy and he acquiesces to Spock's suggestion that he go to bed. Spock moves the recliner away from where the barricade formerly had been and closer to the door of the bedroom where little Patricia is now sleeping. In spite of attempting to be as quiet as possible, he realizes that he has accidentally awakened the child. He hears her bed being ripped apart, her muffled crying, and goes in to check on her. He finds her huddled in a corner of the room, attempting to hide under the blankets that she has pulled off the bed. He sits on the floor near her. "Patricia-kam, you are safe." She holds her breath for a few minutes, then sniffles. He repeats his statement. "Patricia-kam, you are safe." She pulls the blankets away from her face and looks at him, confused. Spock smiles at her. "Hearing your name confuses you, does it not, Patricia-kam?" She nods, looking more confused than ever. "Do not worry. Your Gramps and I will keep you safe. It is acceptable to be confused while you learn new things. One of those new things is sleeping on a bed instead of sleeping on the floor. Which do you find more comfortable?" She silently points to the bed that has been pulled apart in her frantic attempt to escape.

Spock nods. "I will assist you in reassembling your bed and then tuck you back in, if you will permit me." She silently nods at him and starts to crawl toward the bed. Spock gestures for her to stay where she is. "It will be easier if I take care of the heavy lifting." He proceeds to place the mattress and box-spring back in the bed-frame and secures them. Then he covers the mattress with the sheets and blankets. Little Patricia holds up the pillow for him to take. "Thank you, Patricia-kam, that is most helpful." He places the pillow back on the bed. The child starts to resume crawling when Spock approaches her. "May I have your permission to assist you, Patricia-kam?" She looks back at him with a combination of fear, confusion, curiosity, and relief. Finally, she takes a deep breath and nods her permission. Spock smiles at her again. "You are very brave, Patricia-kam." He carefully lifts her up, carries her to the bed, and tucks her in. He places his hand on her Psi Points. "Good night, Patricia-kam. Have pleasant dreams. I will remain on watch to protect you. You are safe here! I promise and Vulcans never lie!" She solemnly nods at Spock, places her thumb in her mouth, then turns on her side facing the wall. For all of his Vulcan training, nothing prepared him for anything such as this. He knew he must meditate to bring his emotions under control.

In the morning, the real work began. Both Spock and McCoy knew they both had to proceed in "baby steps" given how fragile this child was, physically and psychologically. Assisting her in recovering her own identity was a challenge. Each time she was called by her given name, she reacted either with confusion or didn't respond at all. To avoid a PTSD reaction, each took turns sitting down in front of her, encouraging eye-contact, speaking calmly. When she did respond, it was usually by pointing at objects that she wanted...food or drink. Her legs still could not function properly due to damage from abuse so she could only crawl. Captain Uhura often stopped by to assist with needs that the men felt unqualified to do.

Doctor McCoy felt exasperated. "Spock, she's going to need surgery...soon...if she's going to have ANY hope of being able to walk again. Otherwise, she's going to be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of her life, the way your former captain, Christopher Pike, was before you took him back to Talos IV. She's terrified of strangers, which is going to make it all the more difficult to provide her with the medical treatment she desperately needs. If she is approached by anyone she does not know, she will become combative and/or scream in terror." Spock nodded in agreement. "As you have stated, Leonard, we have needed to work in 'baby steps' but her medical needs now require that she must take a giant leap forward if she is going to have any hope of leading the kind of life she wants. Let me attempt to confer with her and see what she thinks. After all, given what she has endured, it's about time she be permitted to have some input into some of the decisions regarding herself." Doctor McCoy looks worried. "I'm afraid she may not make the decisions that are right, Spock. She's only a six-year-old kid, not an adult. She can't reason like an adult because she has not had enough appropriate experiences, nor the neurological development, to think and reason like an adult. Vulcan children may have that ability. Human children are developmentally different, Spock. What development she's had has been stunted by what she's been through. All she has known how to do is fight for survival. Based on my training, what I've been attempting to do, in helping her, stems from Maslow's Theory of Hierarchy of Needs." Spock quirks an eyebrow. "I am not familiar with this theory. Could you explain, please?"

McCoy sighed. "I'll try my best. Keep in mind that this was developed by a human for humans." He walks over to his computer and pulls up an illustration of a pyramid. "Here's an illustration of the theory...as you can see, the foundation is Physiological...food, water, warmth, and shelter. Once those needs are met, then the next level is Safety...security, stability, freedom from fear. She is still struggling with that level, as you have seen for yourself last night. We know she is safe. She needs to BELIEVE that she is safe! Once that goal is achieved, then the next level will probably be a challenge for you, Spock, because it involves an emotion that she desperately needs to understand ... Love ... being able to belong to a family, being loved and accepted by a family, having friends, being able to reciprocate that love as she grows up and, hopefully, find a mate who accepts and loves her as she is. It may be illogical, but this is a fact for humans, especially human children. The remainder will probably be a struggle...for her...Self-Esteem and Self-Actualization, understanding and knowing that she is a worthwhile human being who deserves to be loved. She's been treated as garbage for so long that she can't understand anything else. She probably can't see those possibilities at this time." Spock slowly nods with understanding then looks around the room, realizing that the area is TOO quiet for the presence of a child. "Leonard, where has she gone to? She was just here a moment ago."

Doctor McCoy looks around the house, and all the possible hiding places where she could be. "Patricia! Where are you, child?" Both Spock and McCoy search the house without success. Finally, they go outside and discover a garbage can turned on its side, with grass clippings and other yard debris spilling out. They find the child huddled within and crying silently. For an instant, Doctor McCoy is irritated, then relieved. "Oh, child! WHAT are you doing in THERE?!" Her response was to attempt to shrink further inside the garbage can. Spock stoops down beside Doctor McCoy and peers inside. He sees how frightened and miserable she is feeling and, in spite of his Vulcan training, he empathizes. "Patricia-kam, what is wrong? Have we hurt you without meaning to?" All she can do is mutely shake her head and hide her face. Knowing that the child still has no words to express anything, Spock tries again. "Patricia-kam, can you permit me to touch your mind? Help me understand?" She raises a tear-stained face, looks silently at him, then nods. She crawls closer so that he can touch her face.

When he touches her Psi-Points, he sees multiple images of violence...various people attacking her, screaming obscenities, her being shoved, repeatedly inside a garbage can filled with filth, being forced to sleep there, having scraps of food thrown at her as if she were a dog, finding hiding places in a futile attempt to avoid these attacks. Spock gently shakes his head. "No, Patricia-kam. You do not have to live in a garbage can. The others who called you those names are wrong and always were wrong! You deserve to be safe and loved. What I am telling you is true and Vulcans never lie! Do you believe me?" She looks at him with uncertainty and Spock nods. "It will take time to learn how to trust. Do you trust your Gramps to keep you safe?" She nods. "Do you trust me and Captain Uhura to keep you safe?" She nods again. "Given that you trust us to keep you safe, and that you ARE safe, please come out of this garbage can. It is difficult for us to help keep you safe as there is not enough space in this garbage can for all of us." She nods silently and crawls out. Spock lifts her off the ground while Doctor McCoy places the garbage can back where it belongs. Doctor McCoy shakes his head. "Let me give Uhura a call. This child is going to need another bath!"

Uhura is sitting with Spock and McCoy after little Patricia has been bathed and put to bed to rest. She looks at both of them nearly in tears. "She's been through HELL, hasn't she? She still only a baby in many ways! I can't understand how any adult could do THAT to a child!" McCoy sighs. "HELL is an understatement! Isn't that right, Spock?" Spock nods. "That is a close description of what she lived through. She is fearful of anything and anyone unfamiliar as a result." McCoy looks back at Uhura. "Which leaves me with a dilemma. She needs surgery, and soon, to repair the physical damage that was done to her. Otherwise, she will permanently lose the ability to walk! The window of opportunity will close shortly. At the same time, I worry about how much of a setback, psychologically, this hospitalization and surgery will trigger. I need to do what is best for her! I just don't know if she has enough resiliency to come back from another trauma." Spock looks over at his old friend. "Perhaps we can...how is it said in the human vernacular?... 'tag-team' with her." McCoy looks at him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Spock continues. "Leonard, in spite of what others have labeled her, she is not a stupid child. We all know that she is highly intelligent. She just tends to misinterpret situations based on her own experiences. She has no other point of reference unless we are able to teach her that there are other perspectives. You are still a doctor, so you can remain at her side before, during, and after the surgeries. I can help her prepare mentally, for the ordeal to come, with your assistance." McCoy is both puzzled and curious. "What are you proposing?" Spock looks over at Uhura, then back at McCoy. "There is a possibility of having a three-way mind-meld, between you and your Great-Granddaughter with me as the mediator. It would be somewhat similar to the Fal-Tor-Pan that you and I experienced. Through this mind-meld she will be able to see, in your mind, what you know and what she will experience. She will also be able to see that she won't be abandoned again. That knowledge may help soothe her fears. Having her see these images, in her mind, might be easier than trying to explain in words that she is still struggling to understand. We have to remember that while she was enslaved, no one really communicated WITH her. They only forced her, used her, abused her, to gratify themselves! She was treated as if she were less than human, more as an object. She's had no opportunity to increase her vocabulary, in an age-appropriate way, since she was an infant. At age six, she is just now being taught her own name. Later on, once she has recovered sufficiently, we will need to focus on teaching her how to read and write as well as other age-appropriate and educational skills. Patricia-kam has a lot of work ahead of her, just to catch up to her age-group. What I propose is just a small step."

Uhura leans forward in her chair. "Spock, do you think it will work?" Spock looks uncertain. "I do not know. I have never attempted this before. There is the possibility of encountering other psychological minefields that we do not yet know exist. There is also the other possibility, Leonard, that you would be unable to control your revulsion at the images you will see in her mind. It took every bit of my Vulcan discipline to not reveal my reaction to what I saw so that Patricia-kam would not be alarmed. We must take extreme caution not to traumatize her any more than she already is. There is a risk that this attempt may fail. At the same time, I don't see any other alternatives besides permitting the paralysis to progress to the point of no return. As illogical and emotional as this may sound...Patricia-kam does not deserve to become paralyzed for the rest of her life. She should not be forced to pay the price for what other adults have done to her. She deserves to be a healthy child." Uhura nods in agreement. "What you said, my dear friend, may be illogical...and it may be emotional...it is still true! That child, who is sleeping in the other room, deserves to be loved and is entitled to become healthy and whole, as any child should be." Doctor McCoy nods with determination. "Then it's decided. As soon as she wakes up from her nap all of us, here, need to have a family conference with her!" Spock looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "But I am not biologically related, as Patricia-kam and you are!"

McCoy grins back at him. "As of right now, I am adopting you, you old green-blooded Hobgoblin, as part of our family!" Uhura looks over at McCoy, smiling. "Does that include me as well, Len?" McCoy nods back at her. "Of course, dear! Isn't it obvious by now? As far as my Great-Grandbaby and I are concerned, the two of you are not only her legal god-parents...Patricia needs all the family she can collect! Before she was found, she had no one! She was nobody's child! Now, she can know that there are adults who will go to any length to protect her, love her, and do what is right! She needs to understand that she has a family who loves her and won't abandon her, no matter what!" Uhura holds out her hand. "Then I'm there!" McCoy and Spock place their hands on top of hers. "Agreed!"

Little Patricia wakes up, with a start, from her nap and looks around. Hearing low voices murmuring in the other room, her curiosity overrides her fears and she eases herself to the floor from her bed. Spock's sensitive ears hear motion as she crawls to the door and he turns toward her direction. "Patricia-kam, did you sleep well?" She solemnly nods then looks at the three adults, halfway fearful. Spock gets up from his chair and slowly approaches her. "It is all right, Patricia-kam. We were waiting for you to wake up so we could discuss some important questions with you. Permit me to assist you to a chair." She tilts her head at him questioningly as he lifts her from the floor and carries her to where the others are seated. Doctor McCoy vacates his recliner and indicates that he is relinquishing it to her. The child looks at her Great-Grandfather with a confused expression on her face as Spock eases her into the chair.

Doctor McCoy smiles at her. "It's all right, child. You are permitted to sit in any chair instead of being on the floor. This is your home, too." Hearing her Great-Grandfather's permission, she sighs contentedly and settles into the recliner. He approaches her. "Child, would you like to see what this chair can do?" She gives him a puzzled stare as he pushes a button and the chair starts to slowly recline. Instantly, she starts screaming in terror and Doctor McCoy stops the chair from moving any further. Spock quickly lifts her up and cradles her as she sobs in fear. Doctor McCoy face-palms. "What was I thinking? I thought she might like it! Instead I frightened her out of her wits!" Uhura pats his arm. "Leonard, you didn't mean any harm." Spock looks at the child's face and sees terror in her eyes. "Leonard, Nyota, if I correctly remember the images I saw in her mind, from the meld, she has encountered a similar device when she was being tortured. If I recall your explanations about psychology, Doctor, a Post-Traumatic flashback was inadvertently triggered." The child looks up at Spock with a puzzled expression.

Spock explains to her. "When your Gramps attempted to help you become more comfortable in his chair, he accidentally reminded you of what happened to you before. We beg forgiveness." She looks at all three adults who gaze sadly back at her, then she sighs deeply, sticks her thumb in her mouth, and cuddles against Spock. Doctor McCoy quirks an eyebrow. "Spock, I think she likes you better than me! I might get jealous!" Spock shakes his head. "Really, Doctor. She is YOUR family." Uhura looks at all of them, hands on her hips, and irritation on her face. "How long are you two boys going to stand there and debate this?" The two men look at each other then back at Uhura. "You have a point", Doctor McCoy comments. The seating is rearranged and little Patricia is settled comfortably in an easy chair, facing the three adults who take their remaining seats. Doctor McCoy resumes speaking. "I am so sorry, Patricia, for frightening you. That was not my intention, child. I made a mistake. Can you forgive me?" She stares silently back at him for several seconds, uncertainty in her eyes. Uhura gets up from her chair and motions for Doctor McCoy to follow her outside to her vehicle. He follows her with a quizzical look on his face.

Uhura has several packages in the backseat and starts rummaging through them. Doctor McCoy places his fists on his hips, shaking his head. "Uhura, what are you doing?" She straightens up, smiling and holding a toy in her hands...Winnie the Pooh. She grins at McCoy. "I bet she's never had a toy to play with! Do you think she will like this?" McCoy looks at the toy and smiles. "It's worth a try." Uhura hands the toy bear to McCoy. "You can give this to her as a peace offering. Later on, you can tell her that I found it for her." They both go back in the house. Little Patricia looks from Spock, to the two adults who have just re-entered the house and spots the toy in McCoy's hands. She's unsure what to think. Doctor McCoy kneels down on the floor, in front of her chair, and holds the toy bear out for her to see. "This is yours, if you want him. His name is Winnie the Pooh. There are several stories about him that I can tell you, if you like." She hesitates for a few moments, then snatches the bear out of McCoy's hands, inspecting it more closely. Doctor McCoy nods, then looks over at Spock and Uhura. "I don't think she knows what to do with it. Makes me think of that old saying of 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy'." After solemnly inspecting the teddy bear, Patricia finally looks back at her Great-Grandfather. "Gramps," she whispers. McCoy is uncertain whether to laugh or cry. He does a little of both. His Great-Granddaughter then surprises everyone by reaching out and wiping the tears off his face. Doctor McCoy holds out his hand and waits to see what she will do next. She takes his hand in her own. "Gramps!", she repeats, louder than before. Doctor McCoy nods. "That's right, Patricia", pointing to himself, "I'm Gramps and I love you! Do you know what your name is?" She then points to herself and wrestles with a new word she is attempting to form with her lips and tongue. Finally, she partially succeeds... "Pat!" Spock is unable to suppress a grin. "That is correct! You can call yourself 'Pat' as that is a version of your name, Patricia-kam!" She nods thoughtfully... "Pat!" Uhura whispers to Doctor McCoy, "I think we are making progress." Spock leans forward towards her. "Patricia-kam, we need to discuss some things with you."

Little Patricia gazes back at him, then holds out her hand in an attempt to perform a meld on Spock's face. He nods, "All right, Patricia-kam, this might make it easier to explain." He places his fingertips on her Psi-Points and she closes her eyes, as if listening. When she reopens her eyes, she looks at all three of them, nodding with determination and courage in her face. "She understands and agrees", Spock interprets. "That's my girl!", McCoy responds with pride, "When can we do our version of the Fal-Tor-Pan?" Little Patricia reaches out, grabs McCoy's hand and places her other hand on his face, attempting to locate his Psi-Points. Spock gives her a slight smile. "Patricia-kam is ready now! She doesn't quite understand that two humans are unable to mind-meld with each other." The child frowns at Spock and sticks out her lower lip in a pout, causing him to give a rare chuckle. "That's all right, Patricia-kam, I will assist." Uhura also chuckles.

Two chairs are placed near each other with enough space in between for Spock to stand. Doctor McCoy is in his recliner while little Patricia is seated in the easy chair. Uhura sits nearby to monitor all three should there be any unexpected developments. Spock looks at the two McCoy's, elder and child. "Are you prepared?" Both nod, silently, in response. "Let us proceed." Spock places his fingertips on the Psi-Points on both of their faces and closes his eyes. Both McCoy's close their eyes as well. Several minutes tick by as Uhura continues to observe the three of them. Finally, all three open their eyes. Doctor McCoy's face has lost all color and he rubs his eyes, attempting to control his emotions. Little Patricia looks thoughtful in spite of her young years. Spock remains calm, waiting for one of them to respond to what has just occurred.

The child reaches out and tugs at his ambassadorial robes. Spock bends down to listen to her. She points to her Great-Grandfather. "Gramps." Spock glances over at McCoy, looks back at the child and nods. "He needs attention, yes." She attempts to get out of her chair and Spock assists by lifting her. "Tell me what you wish to do." She points to her Great-Grandfather again. "Do you wish to sit in his lap?" She nods. Spock gently places the child in her Great-Grandfather's lap and she proceeds to hug him. Doctor McCoy hugs her back. "Yes, child, you're going to be just fine!"

The surgeries proceeded better than anyone could have hoped. When she awoke from the anesthesia, Doctor McCoy made sure that she had Winnie-the-Pooh beside her, sharing with her that it was Uhura who had found the teddy bear for her. Both Spock and Uhura visited with her, frequently, while she was in the hospital. Little Patricia saw other children in the Pediatric Ward but made no move to attempt to approach or communicate with them. A few of the hospital staff attempted to force her to socialize until Doctor McCoy sternly reminded them to let her proceed at a pace that was comfortable for her. Unfortunately, the other children didn't know what to make of this silent, awkward newcomer and shied away from her. "That's all right, child", Doctor McCoy reassured the six-year-old, you'll know when you're ready to approach and interact with the other kids. Just give yourself time." Little Patricia simply stared solemnly then turned her attention back to Winnie-the-Pooh, retreating inside her own silent little world.

The subsequent physical therapies proved to be more of a challenge. No matter how many times the physical therapists attempted to do their jobs, the child reacted to their presence with teeth and fingernails. Physical therapy causes pain and she just was NOT having THAT! Doctor McCoy felt as if he was at another impasse. Spock attempts to intercede on behalf of all of the medical personnel, Doctor McCoy included, and encounters something quite familiar...McCoy Stubbornness! Normally, Spock would find McCoy obstinacy as an irritant. In this case, he welcomed it as a positive sign. Until this point, she had been passive, withdrawn, depressed. Now, she was fighting back against any perceived encroachments on her physical boundaries! During one of their recent mind-melds, he inquired why she would not permit the physical therapists to assist in her recovery. In her mind, she had shouted back: "NO! STRANGERS! HURT!" Spock could understand her logic...she equated these kind strangers with those who had abused her in the past and, in her child's understanding, could not see there was a difference. She did not trust the physical therapists...could not trust their intentions under any circumstance. "Patricia-kam", he attempted once again, "You need to learn how to walk. I understand it is painful. How can we help you make it easier to achieve your goal?" Her response was to shrug back at him and he sighs. Spock looked around the therapy room, observing other patients being put through their paces. It did look tedious.

No wonder this six-year-old hated physical therapy! She was the only child there. Everyone else were adults...some elderly...all strangers. How could she possibly relate to any of this? In spite of being Vulcan, he understood the concept of play for children. This wasn't even remotely close to play. It was all work. What was that old saying he heard Doctor McCoy say? "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy"? The issues he could see were: (1) identifying the goals of physical therapy, (2) how to accomplish those goals, AND (3) how to make it FUN for this six-year-old who had never had a childhood and didn't know how to play? He decided that a consult with Doctor McCoy was in order.

Doctor McCoy was found in one of the rehab facility's offices, reading over his Great-Granddaughter's latest medical reports. He looks up when he hears Spock approach. "Any luck in convincing her to cooperate?" The elderly Vulcan shakes his head but gives his old friend a slight smile. "She has definitely inherited one of your most prominent traits, Leonard. She is as stubborn as you are!" McCoy quirks an eyebrow at him. "I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult or a compliment." He sighs and puts down the medical report he had been reading. "Spock, I'm stumped again. I know what she needs to do. SHE knows what she needs to do. How can WE convince her to DO what she needs to do, of her own free will? All of her life, she had been forced to do what others want and I'm sure she's had a belly-full! I don't blame her for resisting that." Spock pauses to think. "Leonard, this may seem like an obvious question. What is the goal of physical therapy?" Doctor McCoy turns to face him. "Well, in Patricia's case, physical therapy is to help her improve her balance and propioception. Her leg and back muscles are weak from damage and disuse, which makes it harder for her to maintain her balance when attempting to walk." Spock nods. "I have been observing Patricia-kam in the therapy room and have communicated with her. Based on the information gathered, along with my observations, I have come to the conclusion that, in addition to not trusting these strangers, because of the pain caused by physical therapy, she also feels out of place." Doctor McCoy gives him a confused look. "Explain."

Spock continues: "Leonard, have you really noticed the age ranges of the patients who are in physical therapy here? There is no one, close to her age, that she can relate to. All of the other patients are elderly and are too ill to be able to communicate with a six-year-old. The physical therapists are genuinely too busy to play with her as a child needs to enjoy play. In addition, she does not know how to play. She finds this situation painful, tedious, and boring. Why should she be motivated to continue trying, given these current conditions...especially given that whatever the physical therapists attempt to do causes more pain...reminding her of her trauma?" McCoy looks at his old friend. "Spock, what are you suggesting?" Spock looks thoughtful. "I am suggesting that we find a way to make physical therapy more age-appropriate...for her. Find a way to incorporate something she can relate to and help her learn how to play that a six-year-old understands. I am suggesting that we brainstorm ideas that would be most helpful for Patricia-kam." Doctor McCoy scratches his chin thoughtfully. "We could make it a form of play therapy. Let me see if I can find something about that on this computer." He turns to the machine and commences a computer search. He finds something and shows it to Spock, who nods in agreement. "Leonard, I think that might work. Do you know how to implement such a technique as I am unfamiliar with this approach?" McCoy sadly shakes his head. "I would if I could. My arthritis has progressed to the point that making such an attempt will land ME in physical therapy alongside those other elderly patients!" Spock looks thoughtful. "Then it appears there will be two of us learning this technique. It should be interesting."

The Ambassador suggested to Patricia that he thought it might be a nice change, for the child, to see other places besides the rehab facility, the hospital, or her Great-Grandfather's home. She agreed so he brought her to the Vulcan Embassy. The staff has been prepared for her visit and had been forewarned that she would, very likely, openly stare at them given she had only met one Vulcan...himself. He had also explained there was the risk of emotional outbursts or meltdowns because she had been a victim of child abuse. If such outbursts occurred, he explained, the staff were not to become alarmed or show disapproval towards the child. Armed with the information that Doctor McCoy had provided him, he was able to explain to his staff about Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. His staff indicated that they all understood.

When he pushed her wheelchair through the door, she was greeted by various staff members who welcomed her. She silently stared back, wide-eyed, then turned around to look at Spock, who nods back at her. "Yes, Patricia-kam, there are others who are similar to me. They will not hurt you. You know what I say to you is true." He turns back to his staff members. "Patricia-kam and I will be in the Embassy ballroom for awhile. I trust that our instructor awaits us?" Various staff members nod affirmatively. Spock proceeds to push little Patricia's wheelchair down the hallway and enters the ballroom. An elegantly dressed lady awaits them within the room.

Little Patricia spots this new stranger and turns around to face Spock, fear in her eyes." Spock places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "She is not here to hurt you, Patricia-kam. She is our teacher. You and I are going to learn a new skill...together." The child gives him a confused look. The elegant lady approaches them. "Ambassador Spock! I am honored to meet you!" She bends down toward the child in the wheelchair. "And I am honored to meet you as well, Patricia. I am Lady Bradshaw! Your dance instructor." The child gives her a blank stare. Spock explains. "Patricia-kam has never encountered the concept of dance before. I am familiar, only in theory. You may find teaching us...challenging." Lady Bradshaw nods with confidence and smiles. "I understand and I enjoy a challenge!" As they prepare to begin their first lesson, Spock hears a door open and turns to see Doctor McCoy enter the room. McCoy gives him a grin. "Couldn't miss my Great-Grandbaby's first dance lesson for all the tea in China!" Spock quirks an eyebrow. "Knowing you, Leonard, you also have an ulterior motive of having a little fun at my expense!" McCoy's grin grows wider, leaving Spock without any doubt.

Spock requests that the dance instructor give him and little Patricia a few moments to communicate. She walks over to Doctor McCoy, to converse with him, giving Spock and the child some privacy. He touches the Psi-Points on her face. "Patricia-kam, I will need to lift you out of your wheelchair and help you stand. It may be uncomfortable, possibly painful, but it is necessary to help you walk. I will be mindful if it becomes too painful. You can tell me that you wish to stop at any time. Shall we begin?" She gives him a solemn nod and he eases her to her feet. She sways uncertainly and winces as muscle spasms slam through her back and legs causing her to whimper in pain. Spock nods sympathetically. "I felt those spasms in your back. I can assist you with that and make the pain stop." He touches her Psi-Points once more and the spasms cease. She breathes a sigh of relief. Spock nods. "Good. Are you ready for your first lesson, Patricia-kam?" She solemnly nods once more. Spock beckons to the dance instructor and she walks over to join them.

Lady Bradshaw shows Spock how to hold his dance partner, in spite of her short stature, and step before any music begins. Little Patricia responds by standing on his feet. The dance instructor attempts to correct her and Spock shakes his head. "It is quite all right. The child's weight is not heavy. I can tolerate this. May we begin?" The instructor nods her understanding. "Computer, play Strauss' "The Blue Danube". When she hears the first notes, the child tenses up...looking around frantically for the source of the sound. Spock brings her attention back to his face. "Patricia-kam, what you are hearing is music. We are going to learn how to waltz. You have nothing to fear. You are safe. Just listen to the music." He starts to step in time to the tempo while the child continues standing on his feet, watching his face. She listens, wide-eyed, then glances over at her Great-Grandfather, who is grinning from ear to ear! Spock feels her relax as she starts to bob her head keeping time. He smiles down at her and nods approvingly. She rewards him with a huge grin, showing her missing baby front teeth! She continues to grin throughout the remainder of the Waltz, bobbing her head to and fro in ¾ time.

Spock realizes this is the first time she has been able to show such a positive expression, for any sustained period, since she had been rescued, and feels his own emotions start to bubble to the surface. He manages to bring his emotion under control and continue waltzing. Lady Bradshaw watches approvingly, then walks over to Doctor McCoy, who is grinning from ear to ear. "Doctor, won't you join in?" The old doctor shakes his head and demurs, "At my age, it might not be a good idea." Lady Bradshaw smiles and shakes a finger at him. "I've had dance partners way older than you, Doctor, who could barely stand. If they could do it, so can you!" McCoy blushes. "To tell you the truth, my Lady, I have two left feet and don't want to embarrass myself!" She quirks an eyebrow at him and he realizes she is not going to accept "No" for an answer. He sighs in resignation. "Okay, I'll give it a whirl." She grins at him as she shows him how to hold his waltzing partner and they begin to step in time to the music. When Spock notices McCoy on the dance floor, one eyebrow nearly disappears into his hairline and McCoy scowls back at him. Then both men look down at Patricia, who is looking from one to the other, grinning. Suddenly, McCoy understands that, in spite of his embarrassment, seeing his Great-Grandbaby smiling makes it all worthwhile.

At the end of the Waltz, she steps off his feet and Spock bows to her while continuing to hold her hands, assisting her balance. "Thank you, Patricia-kam, you are a wonderful dancer!" She responds by giggling. This is music to his ears. Doctor McCoy applauds from his vantage point and she turns in his direction. "Child, THAT was WONDERFUL!" She nods to him in acknowledgment then looks back up at Spock with an inquisitive expression. He sees that she is beginning to tire. "That was very good for a first lesson, Patricia-kam. Now it is time for a rest period. I am not as young as I used to be." She nods with understanding and he helps her back to her wheelchair. They return to Doctor McCoy's home and she goes to bed to rest. A few minutes after her head is on the pillow, holding Winnie-the-Pooh, she is sound asleep. Spock eases himself into a nearby chair so he can watch the child as she sleeps. McCoy pats him on the shoulder approvingly. "I'm proud of both of you. I couldn't have hoped for better! You managed to get her to giggle, twice! The first time when you shared your childhood memory of I-Chaya and a little while ago after the two of you had your first Waltz. Who knew that a Vulcan could make a little girl laugh?" Spock looks up at his old friend. "She's a McCoy. What else do I need to know?" The old doctor shakes his head, grinning, as he heads to the kitchen to make tea for both of them.

Time goes by and the physical damage from the abuse and neglect slowly heals. At every opportunity, whenever Spock visits, little Patricia follows him almost everywhere he goes. The old Vulcan doesn't mind. The emotional damage is still an ongoing struggle and she remains mute. Both Spock and McCoy continue to "tag-team" in their efforts to help her catch up educationally by home-schooling her. Instead of pointing at objects, little Patricia now grabs a writing instrument, scribbles her thoughts, and leaves them everywhere. Uhura would also visit, from time to time, in a grandmotherly role. During one of her visits, she taught Patricia how to crochet. The result was multiple single-crochet stitch scarves, granny square shawls, and ripple-stitch afghans in a riotous combination of colors scattered all over the house, much to Doctor McCoy's amused chagrin. Learning mathematical concepts, however, often led to frustration and meltdowns.

Given that she thought only in pictures, trying to learn mathematics was similar to trying to teach Romulan while speaking Andorian to a sentient being who spoke none of the above. No matter how patiently Spock attempted to explain the concept of mathematics, via words, mind-melds, as well as using her crocheting skills, she would give him a confused stare then start hitting herself in the face and crying, which would force him to grasp her hands to make her stop. He got the sense that, during her enslavement, being struck in the face had been one of her punishments when she was unable to understand something quickly enough. After one particularly stressful session, he told her that they were going to take a break from mathematics and do something else. Besides, it was time for another physical therapy session as her walking still needed improvement.

When they returned to the Embassy ballroom and Spock requested that the computer play another waltz, this one a Vulcan version, he turned to see Patricia performing, or more accurately, limping through the dance pattern as she listened intently, flicking her hands and bobbing her head in time to the music. He also noticed that she was staring at nothing in particular...lost in her own silent world. She often withdrew into such a shell each time she became emotionally overwhelmed or stressed out. How he wished she could find the words and tell him whenever anything upset her. There were times when she became so emotionally stressed that she would permit no one to come near her so a mind-meld would be out of the question.

Spock walked over to where Patricia was dancing and began matching her step for step, counting aloud: "1... 2... 3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12" and repeated the count. This continued for several minutes. When Spock paused to take a breath, he heard a child-whisper: "1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-1-2..." Spock nodded. "Yes, Patricia-kam, that is correct!" She paused and looked up at him as she took a step, then repeated: "One!" Spock nodded again. "Yes, Patricia-kam!" She paused, thinking, then took another step. "One!" Pause then counted as she stepped again. "One and One! TWO!" Spock nods once more. "Yes, Patricia-kam, that is correct! One plus One equals Two!" She walks over to him and holds up her hands, indicating she wants to waltz with him and he takes hold of her hands, stepping in time to the music as she counts aloud in her child-whisper: "1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12! One and one is TWO! Two and one is THREE! Three and one is FOUR!" Each time she spoke about numbers, Spock nodded. "Yes, Patricia-kam!"

She stopped waltzing and started clapping her hands, grinning. Suddenly, she looked at her fingers and held each one up: "1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10!" She followed this by kicking off her shoes, pulling off her socks and pointing to her toes. "11-12..." then gives him a confused look. Spock nods. "What comes after 12 is 13, then 14, then 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20." Little Patricia repeats the count, using her fingers and toes, from one to twenty. Then using her digits, starts adding and subtracting. Spock nods proudly. "You did it, Patricia-kam! You have begun to understand the mathematical concepts of adding and subtracting." He hopes she would speak more but she withdraws back into her world of silence as she continues counting her fingers and toes. Unfortunately, shortly afterward, she becomes violently ill from a potentially deadly childhood disease.

She should have been vaccinated while she was an infant, but wasn't due to the neglect she had been subjected to. Doctor McCoy had no idea any of these diseases still existed as he had been led to believe that such diseases had been eradicated centuries ago. That assumption nearly cost the child her life when complications and a high fever set in. All lessons had to cease while Doctor McCoy fought to keep her alive. Spock stayed by McCoy's side, taking turns with the child so that the old doctor could get the rest he needed. In an attempt to help take McCoy's mind away from his worries, the elderly Vulcan talked about his upcoming trip to his home-world as he was due for a meeting with T'Pau. When little Patricia recovered, it quickly became apparent that additional neurological damage had set in and she now had to contend with mini-seizures. She also had to re-learn almost everything. Fortunately, she was able to retain her reading and writing skills so she could communicate. This indicated that the language centers on the left side of her brain were intact. Other possible residual damage was still a huge question mark. A few weeks later, Spock received an official summons to return to Vulcan for a meeting with T'Pau.

Doctor McCoy had resumed his attempts to teach his Great-Granddaughter what she needed to know for her age given that she had regressed to a previous state and he was feeling overwhelmed. Spock had to make a decision that was not going to be easy for any of them. When Spock entered Doctor McCoy's home, he noticed that the old doctor was not looking happy at all. "What is it, Leonard? What's happened?" McCoy sighs. "It's Patricia. She's been having another meltdown and has locked herself in her room. This has been worse than any of her previous meltdowns. I don't know what set her off. She had been looking around, as if she was looking for you, and I casually mentioned that you were heading back to your home-world. That's when all hell broke loose! I don't understand why that would upset her." Spock looks perturbed. "Perhaps I could assist in discovering the cause of her current distress." McCoy gets up. "I'll go with you." Spock taps on the door. "Patricia-kam, we need to speak. Open the door." The only response is silence. "Patricia-kam?" He places his fingers on the door, sensing her presence within as well as a high level of distress that she is unable to verbalize. "Patricia-kam. You are experiencing emotional pain. Permit us to assist you. It is not logical to wrestle with this alone. Open the door." The door finally slides open and Patricia hands him a PADD. Her face is streaked with tears. He looks from her face to what she has written: "NO go!"

Spock is puzzled as he looks up from the PADD. "Patricia-kam...?" Then he recalled the conversation he had with Doctor McCoy when they thought she was still unconscious from her illness...that he would have to go home to Vulcan, soon, for a scheduled meeting and possibly be assigned elsewhere for an extended period of time. Somehow, that conversation had registered with her and she was reacting to that knowledge. Spock sighs. "Patricia-kam, I beg forgiveness for not explaining what I do sooner. When you were ill, and afterward, you needed time to regain your strength. Being an ambassador sometimes require that I travel to other worlds." She scribbles on the PADD: "Omicron Ceti III?" Spock is astonished. "How did you learn about Omicron Ceti III? I've never mentioned which worlds I have been to." Doctor McCoy clears his throat. "I told her, Spock, when she and I first met at the Child Protective Services Facility. I had no idea she had retained that information all this time. I wasn't even certain she was hearing anything I was saying back then. Now I understand that old saying of 'Little Pitchers have BIG ears!' I need to be more careful regarding what I say around her." "As do I, Leonard." Spock answered.

Patricia scribbles again, in rapid succession, on the PADD: "Where is Vulcan? What is it like? When can I visit? What is there? Is it a nice place?" McCoy looks at all of her notes then looks at his old friend. "Good questions, Spock! It's been awhile since I've been invited back to visit your home-world! I recall the last time wasn't much fun for either one of us!" Patricia gives both of her elders a puzzled look and her Great-Grandfather responds. "It's a long story, child! You're not old enough to hear it yet! Ask me again in about ten years!" Spock looks at the two McCoy's then nods. "Very well, Doctor. If there are no medical impediments to traveling, then you are both invited to accompany me to my home-world. It might be helpful for Patricia-kam to visit." Patricia starts to jump up and down in excitement. McCoy smiles at her and nods. "I agree, Spock. Besides, I would like to consult with the Vulcan Healers to see if there is anything else I could be doing to help my Great-Granddaughter." Patricia scribbles another note on the PADD: "Healers?"

The old doctor looks at his Great-Grandchild. "You know that I am a doctor. I treat people who become sick or injured. Spock's home-world also has doctors. They are just called by a different name. From time to time, doctors or healers meet to compare notes and help each other with new information so we can better help our patients." Patricia looks thoughtful and then scribbles another note: "Am I your patient or family?" Spock looks at McCoy with raised eyebrows. "Doctor?" Doctor McCoy quirks an eyebrow at his old friend. "Spock, you..." He quickly stops himself before he insults his old friend out of habit, remembering there is a child in the room. He looks at Patricia. "Since we first met, you have been both because you wouldn't permit anyone else to come near you or treat you. Are you ready to meet these Healers on Vulcan?" She thinks some more then scribbles another question: "Hurt?" McCoy shrugs his shoulders. "I can't be certain, child. I don't want to make a promise that it won't hurt and then be wrong! I'm not that familiar with Vulcan medicine as the Healers practice it." Patricia nods, satisfied with the answers that she has been given.

Arrangements are made to travel from Earth to Vulcan aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise's latest version. Ambassador Spock and Admiral McCoy are treated as honored guests during the voyage. At first, little Patricia is too fearful to go near anyone but, eventually, her curiosity gets the better of her and she manages to slip out of the guest quarters to go exploring. Being unable to speak limits her access to other parts of the ship that required the spoken word to operate, such as the turbolift. Whenever she accidentally encounters a crew member, she would attempt to find a hiding place or simply press herself against the wall, staring silently. The crew members weren't certain what to make of this behavior. Her Great-Grandfather had quite a time trying to keep up with her, let alone keep track of her wanderings. Ambassador Spock manages to steer her to Ten-Forward to see how well she could handle any interactions among those patronizing the forward deck while under his supervision. At first she attempted to hide behind the Vulcan until she saw the window, and the star-field beyond, streaking by in the warp-effect.

Fascinated, she presses against the window then looks back at Spock, wide-eyed. Spock walks up and stands beside her. She looks up at him, then points to the stars streaking past the window, then attempts to gesture given that she had not brought along a PADD to write with. Spock nods, then looks about for a PADD that could be borrowed for a short time but sees none. He looks back at Patricia. "Apologies, Patricia-kam. I neglected to bring a PADD with me and there are none available here. What do you wish to say?" Frustrated, she gestures by touching the Psi-Points on her face, then gestures toward him. "You wish to mind-meld?", the Vulcan asks and she nods. He touches the Psi-Points on her face and can see, in her mind, that she is excited beyond words about what she is seeing among the stars. He attempts to give her the words that she is searching for. "Yes, Patricia-kam, the star-field is aesthetically pleasing." She gives him a puzzled look, responds mentally with 'Huh?', and he realizes that his description has gone over her young head.

He tries again to find a way to give her the words she needs, that are age-appropriate for her. "You think the stars are...pretty?" She nods emphatically, jumping up and down. "She's quite excited, isn't she?", a voice behind them asks. Patricia immediately hides behind Spock as the Ambassador turns toward the source of the voice, a young crew member. "Yes, this is her first trip aboard the Enterprise. She's been told quite a bit about previous versions on which her Great-Grandfather and I served together." The crew member looks at the child who attempts to avoid his gaze. "She's also quite shy. I noticed she has not spoken. Is there anything wrong?" Spock pauses as he places a reassuring hand on Patricia's shoulder. "I am not at liberty to discuss anything at this time, Ensign. Any questions will need to be referred to Admiral McCoy, per his orders." "I understand", the crew member replies and he leaves. Patricia peeks out from behind Spock to make sure the crew member is gone. "It is all right, Patricia-kam", the old Vulcan tells her, "It is safe to resume star-gazing until it is time for your rest period." She looks up at him, solemnly, then turns back to the window with fascination.

Upon arriving on Vulcan, Doctor McCoy quickly realizes that his young Great-Granddaughter has an additional medical issue...asthma. The thin atmosphere triggers an attack, requiring an immediate emergency beam-out. As a result, the first stop is to an Emergency Medical Center within minutes of disembarking from their shuttlecraft. Fortunately, the Healers were able to provide treatment with a nebulizer and bring the asthma under control. A nebulizer mask is provided, to carry with them, in the event of any future asthmatic events. The Healers note that their young patient does not speak and inquire about it. Patricia listens intently to the conversation between the Healers and her Great-Grandfather, as he explains the reasons for her being mute, then she points to a writing instrument. When the PADD is handed to her, she scribbles: "Medical specimen?" then points to herself. Doctor McCoy explains, apologetically, "She has a mind like a mousetrap. Some concepts she grasps immediately, when I don't want her to, while she struggles to learn other things. Please don't take offense if she's inadvertently rude." The Healer nods. "No offense taken, Doctor McCoy. We can learn much from each other." She nods at the child. "You are not a medical specimen, but a teacher. There are some things that I do not know...yet. Today, I learned something new, with your assistance." Patricia stares back at her for a few moments, then scribbles on the PADD: "Waltz teacher?" The Healer gives Doctor McCoy a quizzical look and he explains her physical therapy. The Healer nods appreciatively. "Understood, Doctor." After a final medical exam, the child, Patricia, is released from the Emergency Medical Center to accompany her Great-Grandfather to their lodgings.

After they unpack, the old doctor encourages the child to lay down and rest for awhile. She picks up the PADD and writes another note. "Mutant?" as she points to herself again. The doctor looks at her, astonished. "Child, what makes you think THAT?!" She writes back: "Because...strange.", as she points to herself again. Doctor McCoy shakes his head in response. "You are not strange. There just happens to be challenges that you are wrestling with, that's all." She writes back: "But mute. Mutant." Doctor McCoy chuckles sadly, while shaking his head, and kisses her forehead. "Give yourself time, child. Eventually, you will feel safe enough to speak aloud anytime you want to. Now get some rest. Doctor's orders!" She grabs her Winnie-the-Pooh bear, lays down and attempts to relax, looking about the room. There are so many different and strange art objects that she has never seen before. The old doctor realizes it's going to be a long while before she will be able to take a nap.

Ambassador Spock has met with T'Pau, bringing her up to date on the latest diplomatic developments, explaining the visit of the McCoy family, who have accompanied him, and is now meeting with junior Ambassadors regarding their first assignments. There is a question-answer period where he shares his knowledge from his own experiences as well as that of his late father, Sarek. The meeting then adjourns and he travels to the lodging where the McCoy's are staying. "Is Patricia-kam recovered from her pulmonary difficulties?" Doctor McCoy nods, "As best as can be expected. I've been trying to get her to rest and she's been trying to take in all these new sights. She looks as if she's ready to burst with questions! She seems to swing between withdrawing totally into a shell, out of terror, and exploring every new object she sees. One minute, she's screaming in fear, the next she's absorbed in something new! I don't know what to make of that!" Spock nods. "And you have been frustrated in trying to locate a professional who is willing to listen to you regarding your observations."

McCoy scowls. "You've got that right! I've been consulting with the Healers but they are not familiar with what they have been observing in Patricia. They are more accustomed to classic textbook cases of severe Autism in young Vulcan children. They are not familiar with human children. I've tried to explain that my Great-Grandchild is not a textbook and there are other complicating factors, from her past history of abuse, to add to the mix!" He pauses. "I also recently received new information regarding what might have actually happened to my late Grandson and the persons who were involved in his death, but I'm in no position to pursue that, much as I would love to hunt down whoever was responsible!" Spock sits down and faces his old friend. "It begs the question...which family member has the higher priority at this time?" Doctor McCoy promptly responds, "My Great-Grandbaby, of course! What kind of question is that, Spock!?" Spock silently peruses his friend. "I understand the reasons behind your emotions, Leonard. Let us not lose sight of who is most in need of help at the present." The old doctor calms down. "You're right. My Grandson is dead and gone. My Great-Granddaughter is very much alive and needs all the help she can get to rebuild her life." They hear a small voice from the other room, "Spock?" McCoy and Spock look at each other in astonishment, then get up and walk to the source of the voice. Little Patricia is sitting on the side of the bed. As soon as she sees her Great-Grandfather and Spock, she struggles to stand up and repeats with a stronger voice: "Spock! Gramps!" Doctor McCoy walks over to her. "What is it, child?" She points out the window and looks back at both of them, grinning and excited. "Vulcan!", she shouts excitedly. Spock nods as he walks over to her. "You wish to see more of my home-world?" She makes eye-contact with him and nods, "Yes! Vulcan!", as she starts to jump enthusiastically and nearly falls. Spock quickly catches her. Her Great-Grandfather is hesitant. "Spock, she has difficulties regarding human etiquette. What are we going to do if something unforeseen occurs, she has a meltdown, or she accidentally insults or offends someone of your planet given that Vulcan custom and culture is quite strict?" Spock looks up at McCoy. "Then we will cross that bridge when we come to it!"

As they walk about the city, Patricia swivels her head from side to side, attempting to take in every sight that she can. Each time she spotted something new...or different...she would eagerly point to it and ask: "What's that?!" If she was permitted to approach and touch, she would explore every centimeter of the object's surface with her fingers as well as her eyes. Occasionally, she would rub her face against it, experiencing its texture. Passersby would raise their eyebrows at this "unseemly" display, then walk on. A few would look questioningly at Doctor McCoy, who would simply smile back. He mutters an aside to Spock, "If they only knew what she was like a short time ago! Then they would understand and appreciate her progress!" Spock responds with a low voice, "Very few of my people have encountered situations such as what Patricia-kam has lived through. Child abuse and neglect, such as that, is unheard of on Vulcan." "Hmph!", growls McCoy, "You were also the victim of bullying when you were a kid. If that's not a form of child abuse, I don't know what is!" Spock calmly nods. "Your point is well taken, Doctor. I had a support system I could rely on...my mother and father. Who did Patricia-kam have before you entered her life and began advocating for her?" Doctor McCoy nods back, "Point well taken, Spock."

They turn their attention back to Patricia who is openly staring at an elderly, elegant lady being carried on a litter in a regal procession. Before they can stop her, she limps over to the procession to take a closer look. Doctor McCoy instantly recognizes the regal person seated in the litter and apprehensively grabs Spock's arm. "Uh-oh, Spock! If I'm not mistaken, that is T'Pau and we are about to have our first diplomatic incident!" The procession stops as T'Pau and the child stare at each other. Then the child looks up at her, smiles, and exclaims, "PRETTY!" One of T'Pau's eyebrows goes up. Spock and McCoy approach the scene. "I beg forgiveness, T'Pau," says Spock, "All of this is new to this child. She is still learning." T'Pau sternly looks at the child, who now looks confused. "Is this the child you spoke of, Spock? The one of Doctor McCoy's family?" Spock bows his head in respect as does McCoy. "Yes, she is. I beg forgiveness on her behalf," the elderly Ambassador beseeches. T'Pau's face softens. "It is understood. Continue teaching her what she needs to know. I take no offense." She motions to her entourage and the procession moves on. The child looks up at Spock, then at Doctor McCoy, still confused. Doctor McCoy puts his arm around her shoulders. "It's all right, child! T'Pau is a very busy lady. She is in charge of the Vulcan government here. She has a lot of responsibilities. She doesn't have time to play." Patricia looks back, sadly, toward the procession receding into the distance. "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." McCoy and Spock look astonished at each other. How often had they said that quote, not realizing she was listening? McCoy kisses the top of his Great-Grandbaby's head. "That's right, child!" Spock nods approvingly. "Come, Patricia-kam, it is time for our rest period. Your Gramps and I are starting to feel tired." Patricia nods back at them, "Okay!"

Back at the lodging, Patricia is peppering Spock with question after question regarding Vulcan art, Vulcan architecture, Vulcan custom, Vulcan culture, Vulcan dress, Vulcan music, Vulcan language...Vulcan anything! McCoy looks at Spock and grins. "I don't know about you, Spock, but hearing her now is music to MY ears!" Spock permits himself to smile to the child, who responds with a grin as she limps around the room, examining the artwork that is displayed. "Yes, Leonard, I have to agree." Patricia suddenly stops speaking, looks sad, and hesitantly approaches Spock where he is seated. She gently reaches out and touches one of his ears, then looks at him somberly. "Sorry." Spock looks at her, puzzled. "Sorry for what, Patricia-kam?" She points to his ear. "I hurt you. Sorry." Spock realizes that she is remembering their first meeting when she grabbed his ear without understanding. He takes her hand and gently pats it. "It is all right, Patricia-kam. I am not damaged. It wasn't deliberate. We all make mistakes. You are still learning." Before he could react, the child wraps him in a bear hug and kisses his cheek while exclaiming: "Love you!" Doctor McCoy grins at his old friend while Spock awkwardly returns the hug. "It appears she is teaching me as I am teaching her, Doctor."

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO - Fasten Your Seat Belts!  
**

It wasn't always smooth sailing as the years passed. Oh, there were the usual bumps, bruises, scraped knees and elbows of a regular childhood that Gramps could heal with a kiss. But before McCoy could blink, the child became a sullen teenager. He remembered his own adolescence but nothing prepared him for the firestorm that hit. To make matters worse, during one of her medical follow-ups at the hospital, the old doctor was informed of something he had long suspected. As a direct result of the repeated abuse she had suffered in early childhood, Patricia would never be able to have children of her own. Her internal injuries were too extensive to be repaired completely. At first the staff doctor attempted to avoid her direct questions until Patricia finally cornered her, demanding an honest answer. There was no way to soften the blow. Realizing that she had been robbed of what other girls have, to never be like other girls her age, she retreated back into her silent shell when she was around adults, angry at everyone.

Doctor McCoy tried everything he knew to try to encourage her to talk about what she was feeling, only to watch her withdraw further. Spock and Uhura also tried, only to watch helplessly as she retreated into her room and lock her door. During the past few years, McCoy had gradually attempted to socialize his Great-Granddaughter with other girls her age in a nearby public school with limited success. Now those children were gone, replaced by different teenagers whose behaviors made him uncomfortable. The old doctor also smelled the tell-tale signs of alcohol and marijuana use. Attempts to discuss his concerns were met with more sullenness and angry silence.

Things finally came to a head when Doctor McCoy found alcohol, along with marijuana and other drugs, hidden in her room and he had no choice but to confront her. Patricia stormed out of the house and did not come home. Doctor McCoy was frantic as he searched for her. The local police told him he had to wait 24 hours before filing a missing juvenile report when he had to acknowledge that his Great-Granddaughter had left the premises under her own volition, after an argument, and that she was having emotional issues. They told him that teenagers often did that and, eventually, she would cool off and come home on her own. McCoy found small comfort in their "advice" and enlisted the assistance of Spock and Uhura in searching for the teenager, who was clearly troubled. Uhura was able to trace Patricia's steps to an abandoned building, where she was joined by Spock and McCoy. Entering the dilapidated structure, they find Patricia, along with several other teenagers, under the influence of intoxicants. She recognizes none of the elders and reacts, in a rage, by throwing an empty whiskey bottle at them, screaming curses. When they do not retreat, she picks up another bottle, smashes the bottom off and brandishes it as a weapon, slashing in their direction. The trio still do not leave and only approach closer, attempting to reason with her. Spock sees a flicker of recognition in her eyes when she focuses on him, Uhura, and then her Great-Grandfather. He sees devastation in her face when she realizes who she has just threatened. She starts to turn the broken bottle on herself, ready to stab, when Spock quickly intervenes with a nerve pinch, tossing the broken bottle aside. He lifts the unconscious teenager in his arms and turns to look at the old doctor as he examines the other young people, who are lying on the ground nearby, unconscious.

The remaining teenagers are too heavily intoxicated to react to anything. McCoy quickly scans them with his medical tricorder and realizes that several are on the point of death. He summons emergency medical responders to the scene and all the teenagers are transported to a nearby trauma center. At least one of the other teenagers is dead on arrival and two others die a short time later. One is determined to have permanent brain damage and is in a persistent vegetative state. Patricia and one other teenager are the only two who are determined to have a viable chance of surviving without permanent brain damage from the overdoses they ingested though both remain unconscious.

Once Doctor McCoy was reassured that his Great-Granddaughter would survive her overdose he walks into an empty room and breaks down. Uhura comes in and hugs him. "She'll be all right, Len. We found her just in time." Spock enters the room, looking somber. McCoy looks up at his two old friends. "She's safe THIS time! What about the next time? Or the next? We don't know for certain how long she has been doing this to herself! I've caught her drinking and drugging at home and tried to intervene. That's why she ran away. I have NO idea how often and how much she has been doing this outside of the house with this group she had been hanging out with! Then there is the suicide attempt that Spock was able to stop. How can we help her? This may be the first suicidal gesture we know about! There's a very good chance she has made other attempts we DON'T KNOW about! She's been seeing therapists for years and their only approach has been to toss more pills in her direction and to suggest that since her ordeal is in the past, she should just get over it and forget about it! I wish they could see her when she wakes up in the night, screaming in terror, because she's reliving everything in her nightmares! I'm terrified that I'm going to lose her!"

Uhura sits down beside him. "Len, you are doing everything you can humanly, possibly do." Doctor McCoy gestures helplessly. "But it's not enough! I fear that the next time, I will be too late to save my Great-Grandbaby!" Spock also sits down with his friends. "Have you had the opportunity to speak with Patricia-kam since she was brought into the hospital?" Doctor McCoy shakes his head. "They tell me she's going to be out of it for several more hours. I won't be able to see her until tomorrow." Spock nods. "Under the circumstances, Leonard, I would suggest that you go on home and try to get some sleep. There is nothing more that any of us can do for the time being." McCoy looks haggard. "What then? What do I do next?" Spock gives him a gentle look. "As I have previously mentioned, we shall cross that bridge when we come to it, my friend."

Patricia wakes up with a raging headache and feels nauseous. She remembers some of what occurred the night before, including her threatening her loved ones with a broken bottle. She turns to face the wall and starts to cry, knowing that she will now be discarded for sure. She wishes that garbage can was nearby to crawl back into. She hears motion as one or more people enter the room but she doesn't dare turn her head to look at anyone. She curls herself into a fetal position, wishing that she could just simply go to sleep and never wake up. "That would solve everyone else's problem", she thinks to herself, "I'm nothing but worthless garbage anyway." She senses that these people are still in the room with her but no one says a word. "Why are they bothering with a piece of garbage like me?", she wonders silently, "Why couldn't I have been left, with the rest of the garbage, in that abandoned building? I'm nothing but a defect that deserves to be thrown away, just like I was thrown away, like trash, when I was little!" She continues to cry, then attempts to wipe at her eyes. A handkerchief is held out for her even though she is unable to see who is offering it. She takes the handkerchief, wipes her eyes, then blows her nose. Finally she takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Feel better, child?" She turns her head and sees her Great-Grandfather standing beside her hospital bed, looking sad and tired. "You came to see me?", she asks with confusion. Doctor McCoy smiles at her. "Of course, child!" She sits up and realizes that Spock and Uhura are sitting nearby. She looks from one to the other, completely confused. "You WANTED to see me?" They nod in response. "But...why?" McCoy sits on the side of her bed. "Because, child, we love you and care about you...and you are family. That is what family members do, they love and take care of each other, no matter what."

Patricia looks down at her hands, at the handkerchief that she still holds. "But I threatened you! I deserve to die for that!" Spock shakes his head. "No, Patricia-kam, you do not deserve to die." She continues to look confused. Spock continues, "Patricia-kam, I learned from our mind-melds that other children had been killed because they attempted to fight back against their abusers. You were taught, ever since you were a baby and during your captivity, that they deserved to die and that you deserved the abuse that you received. You survived in spite of them. Your abusers lied then and they continue to lie...in your mind. No child deserved what happened to them. You never deserve abuse and you certainly do NOT deserve death!" Patricia continues to look down as she twists the handkerchief in her hands. "But I did the wrong thing." "Patricia-kam", Spock quietly replies, "You made a mistake. You can learn from mistakes so you can do better and do what is right." She looks the elderly Vulcan in the face. "But what if the right thing to do is to kill myself? That would solve everything. That would solve the problem that all of you must deal with! I won't be a defective burden to you anymore."

Spock stands up and walks over to her hospital bed to stand beside McCoy; Uhura joins him. "Patricia-kam", he replies sternly, "You are NEVER a burden to us." She attempts her logic once more. "But I AM DEFECTIVE! I will NEVER be like the other kids. I'll NEVER be able to have friends, or a family of my own IF I grow up! I can't keep up with the other kids. I can't understand things the same way as other kids. I keep having these...seizures. They make fun of me and call me names..." She starts to cry again. When she is able to catch her breath, she resumes. "Drinking and drugging made things hurt less! Why can't they give me more of that stuff to make the hurting stop? Why can't they just give me enough so I'll never wake up again?"

The old doctor feels a lump in his own throat as he listens to his Great-Granddaughter. He feels helpless. He looks over at Spock, then Uhura, and mouths the words: "Now what?" Spock reaches over and brushes the hair away from Patricia's face. "Patricia-kam, do you trust me? Do you trust your Gramps? Do you trust Captain Uhura?" She nods. "Do you remember what I often told you about Vulcans?" She nods again as she repeats the words back to the elderly Vulcan: "Vulcans never lie!" Spock nods. "That is correct, Patricia-kam, Vulcans never lie. Your Gramps and I, along with Uhura, are here...for you...we will not abandon you, no matter how difficult any situation may become. Now, are you ready to come home?" She nods then pauses. "By the way", she asks her elders, "What about my friends, Billy, John, T'gai, Szhen, and their other two friends, Lily and Muri...are they okay?" Doctor McCoy gives her a somber look. "Child, only one of your other friends, Muri, has survived well enough to go home. Her parents have already taken her out of the hospital and have left the planet for their home-world. They don't plan to return. One other, T'gai, is in a coma and it appears that he will remain in a persistent vegetative state due to brain damage, and the others...", his voice trails off. "Are dead.", Patricia finishes for him. She falls silent.

Her recovery continues to be slow. Doctor McCoy and Ambassador Spock take turns spending time with her, talking with her, attempting to draw her back out of the shell she has retreated into. Uhura offers to help but the elderly doctor suggests that it might be best, at this point, to avoid sensory overload and to wait until Patricia feels ready to include additional people in her social circle. For now, Uhura is to remain on standby and she agrees to this strategy. At one point, Spock suggests that the two of them go for a walk through the shopping district just to pass the time. In his opinion, a change of place, as well as some fresh air, might be helpful. As they walk, Patricia would occasionally glance at a shop window, or two, then silently continue down the sidewalk. One shop window catches her attention and she stops abruptly, pointing to it. "That looks strange. What are those things?" Spock looks where she is pointing. "Those things, Patricia-kam, are antiques. Would you like to take a closer look at them?" She nods yes and they proceed into the shop.

She picks up one item after another, peering closely at them, and asks Spock if he knows what each item is. He is able to answer some questions. Other items puzzle him as much as they puzzle her. The shopkeeper would then step up and explain the item and its history. She picks up an object and inspects it with curiosity. "What's this?" Spock looks at it, indicating its components. "That, Patricia-kam, is a whistling tea kettle. It is used to boil water for making tea. When the water is hot enough, the resulting steam is ejected through that valve, making it whistle. Your human ancestors used items, such as this, before replicators were invented." She looks up from the tea kettle. "Can I have it? Can you teach me how to make tea with it?" "Of course, Patricia-kam.", the old Vulcan nods. The shopkeeper wraps it up and gives it to Patricia. As they leave the antique shop, she looks up at Spock. "Can we find tea somewhere?" Spock nods and indicates another shop nearby.

When they walk in she stops, closes her eyes, and breathes in the fragrances of the various teas and sighs with contentment. Spock is pleased to see her change in mood. She proceeds to wander up one aisle and down another looking at all the varieties. Spock patiently lets her take the lead in exploring. She picks up a container of blossoming tea and holds it up to him. "This looks interesting. Can we try this?" Spock takes the container and looks it over. "Fascinating. Yes, Patricia-kam." The container is wrapped up and placed in the bag with the antique tea kettle. They return home and they are greeted by Doctor McCoy, who notices that Patricia is carrying some shopping bags.

"Any interesting discoveries while you were out?", the old doctor asks from his recliner. Spock gives him a slight smile. "Wait and see." Patricia takes her parcels into the kitchen and Spock follows her. Doctor McCoy is napping in his recliner when he hears an unfamiliar sound. He gets up to go and investigate. In the kitchen, he discovers that Spock has set up a hot plate which the antique kettle is on. Steam is pouring through a valve in its spout, making it whistle. Patricia is watching and listening with fascination. McCoy grins. "Well, I'll be! I've heard about this and read about this but never thought I would actually see a whistling tea kettle in action in my own kitchen! Where did you find this?" "Patricia-kam actually found it", Spock replies, "She wanted to learn how to make tea with it." McCoy nods. "Good! Let me get the tea cups." The old doctor sets up three tea cups and saucers. Patricia picks up the container of blossoming tea and starts searching for the instructions. As she looks the container over, she continues to chatter about the antique shop and how much she would like to go back there again. She describes, in detail, the various antiques and their histories, along with how their ancestors needed to use them before replicators became available.

She opens the container, pulls out three small packets, opens them, and looks at the tightly wrapped buds within. "These look really WEIRD!", she exclaims. Spock patiently takes the three packets of tea and places a tightly wrapped bud within each tea cup. "Patricia-kam, there is a pot holder nearby. That will protect your hand from getting burned when you pick up the tea kettle." She picks up the pot holder and grasps the tea kettle's handle. Spock explains how to carefully pour the boiling water into each tea cup so she won't accidentally splash and scald herself. When she sets the tea kettle aside, she gasps in amazement as she watches the tea buds blossom into flowers. "Wow!", she exclaims, "What looked really weird turned into something really pretty!" She sniffs at one of the tea cups. "And it smells nice too!" She looked thoughtful then turns to Spock and McCoy. "I could be like that...all shriveled up and weird-looking then blossom into something better?" The two elders nod approvingly at the analogy. Spock looks at McCoy then back at Patricia. "This leads me to ask you to consider something, Patricia-kam, regarding therapy." She tenses up and angrily snaps back. "I'm tired of dealing with those idiots who keep trying to tell me to forget about what happened to me then give me more pills that don't do anything except make me feel worse."

Spock nods in understanding. "I was going to suggest a different approach, Patricia-kam. I believe it is time to consult, again, with the Healers on Vulcan...to help teach you meditation techniques along with exploring different paths regarding how to address your nightmares." Patricia looks at him with curiosity. "Why can't you teach me that?" Spock folds his hands on the kitchen table. "Because, Patricia-kam, there are many things that I am not qualified to help you with. Meditation is just one approach in dealing with the nightmares that continue to trouble you. I am not trained, nor am I qualified, to address the cause of those nightmares. The Healers can assist you by teaching you how to fight back against those night terrors." She looks pensive. "I understand. When can we consult with the Healers?" "As soon as you wish, Patricia-kam."

Patricia is still uncertain if the Healers, on Vulcan, will be able to accomplish what the human therapists could not. She had come to realize, the hard way, that she could not safely drink alcohol nor continue drugging. Once she started, with any addictive chemical, she couldn't stop and those mood-changing chemicals had nearly killed her just as it had killed some of her friends. She realizes that the only way to stop alcohol's, and drugs', deadly effects was to not pick up that first drink, pop that first pill, or smoke that first joint. She had contacted the organization, Alcoholics Anonymous, and they were more than happy to send her literature and a copy of the latest edition of their Big Book. She was able to tie in with Alcoholics Anonymous Loners Interplanetary, as there were no groups readily available where she was, as well as where she was traveling to, on Vulcan, as she prepared to enter their treatment facility. When she arrived at the Vulcan Academy of Sciences Hospital, she didn't know what to expect.

Spock and Doctor McCoy accompanied her as she was checked in and examined, given that she was still, legally, a minor. Then Patricia encountered a "glitch". Hospital rules dictated that only family members would be permitted to visit with her and participate in her treatment plan. This placed a huge burden on Doctor McCoy, who was also looking into finding a professional that was willing to conduct an assessment for the possibility of Autism Spectrum Disorder, back on Earth, as well as attending support and therapy groups himself as part of the family treatment protocol. There were no other blood relatives to help relieve her Great-Grandfather when he needed to take a break. Patricia found this unacceptable and insisted that Spock be permitted to visit, and participate, as well.

The hospital administrators attempted to deny her request, stating that it was illogical for non-family to be allowed in, and the McCoy Stubbornness manifested itself. Spock was aware that getting Patricia into treatment was crucial to her recovery and a meeting between the McCoy's, Spock, and the hospital administrators was convened. When the administrators realized how adamant their patient was, regarding the elderly Vulcan, she was asked how could she possibly view Spock as a family member. The administrators demanded that she explain her logic about this issue. She looked over at her Great-Grandfather, at Spock, then back at the hospital administrators. "Gramps and Spock are like brothers. They've served together aboard the star ship Enterprise. I've even heard them tease each other, even verbally spar with each other, like brothers. Based on that, as far as I'm concerned, Spock is my Uncle! If my Uncle can't visit me from time to time, then I want to go back home!" Spock looked over at the administrators. "Healers, it is imperative that Patricia-kam get the help she needs that we have been unable to find on Earth. Her life depends on it. Even though she is legally a child, unless she is able to cooperate with her treatment, denying her request would be to her detriment. Stubbornness runs in her family, even though I concede that it is illogical. My concern is that her stubbornness could result in relapse and death." The administrators confer with each other. "It is agreed. For this instance, we will make an exception and permit you to visit her, as her 'Uncle'. Are you prepared to participate in her treatment plan?" Spock nods. "I am prepared." "Very well", replies one of the administrators, "Let us proceed."

Each day, Patricia would attend classes that discussed a variety of topics relevant to her situation. She found many of them boring as the counselors often talked over her head. She struggled with the meditation techniques as depressing thoughts often repeated themselves in her mind and she felt irritable. Some of the Healers and counselors would perform a mind-meld to help her organize her thoughts and to counteract the depression. To make matters worse, she was the only teenager there. She wondered, aloud, how could she possibly relate to anything given that everyone is so "old" and had no understanding of what she thought or felt. She pushed back against everything, challenged everything, questioned everything. She found it maddening that the counselors and Healers would simply nod back at her in approval, encouraging her to speak more, to express what she thought and felt. She was often reminded that she was born a Human and that it is illogical to try to be a Vulcan, which she is not. During one of Spock's visits, she blurted, "Why don't they just throw me out?! Why don't they just throw me away?! Why are they wasting their time with something like THIS?!" as she points to herself.

Spock gives her a gentle smile. "Because, Patricia-kam, you are some ONE WORTHWHILE. We are going to keep reminding you of that fact until you are able to accept it for yourself. Have you been able to read your Big Book from Alcoholics Anonymous?" She nods. "Yes, Uncle Spock. I'm reading the chapter on 'How It Works' where the 12 Steps are listed. The First Step I can easily understand: 'We admitted we were powerless over alcohol - that our lives had become unmanageable.' I know that I am powerless over all mood-changing chemicals and my life is a complete and total MESS!" Spock nods with approval. "For many others, who also struggle with addictions, that First Step is often the most difficult. There have been others who continued to deny they had a problem...to the point of death!" Patricia nods sadly, "Like my school-mate, Billy. He was the one who gave me my first joint. Now he's dead...alcohol and drug overdose, along with my other friends that you found with me in that abandoned building. I learned, not too long ago, that Muri committed suicide shortly after she arrived on her home world." Spock looked at her sadly. "I grieve with thee, Patricia-kam. Muri was only a child herself."

She looks at the elderly Vulcan with confusion. "I'm struggling to understand the rest of the 12 Steps...Step Two - Came to believe that a Power greater than ourselves could restore us to sanity, Step Three - Made a decision to turn our will and our lives over to the care of God _as we understood God, _Step Four - Made a searching and fearless moral inventory of ourselves, Step Five - Admitted to God, to ourselves, and to another sentient being the exact nature of our wrongs, Step Six - Were entirely ready to have God remove all these defects of character, Step Seven - Humbly asked God to remove our shortcomings, Step Eight - Made a list of all sentient beings we had harmed, and became willing to make amends to them all, Step Nine - Made direct amends to such sentient beings wherever possible, except when to do so would injure them or others, Step Ten - Continued to take personal inventory, and when we were wrong, promptly admitted it, Step Eleven - Sought through prayer and meditation to improve our conscious contact with God _as we understood God_, praying only for knowledge of God's will for us and the power to carry that out and, finally, Step Twelve - Having had a spiritual awakening as the result of these steps, we tried to carry this message to alcoholics, and to practice these principles in all our affairs.' There's even a sentence in this book that states: 'What an order! I can't go through with it!' That's how I feel, Uncle, I feel overwhelmed and inadequate!"

Spock looks at the Big Book that Patricia is holding in her hands, then looks up at her. "Patricia-kam, consider this...how do you walk?" She looks at him, confused. "Huh?" Spock repeated the question, "How do you walk?" She puts down her book and slowly stands up, limping across the room looking at her feet. She stops and looks back at him, still puzzled. He continues, "Do you remember learning the Waltz?" "Yes, Uncle." "Do you remember counting as you practiced, Patricia-kam, when you were learning your numbers?" "Yes, Uncle." "When you were counting as you were Waltzing, how many numbers did you count to?" "Twelve, Uncle." "And what were you counting, as you were waltzing, Patricia-kam?" "My steps." "How do you walk, and Waltz, Patricia-kam?" She looks down at her feet then back at Spock. "I walk, and Waltz, with steps, Uncle." Spock gave her a slight smile as he folded his arms. "Do you walk two or three steps at a time?" She shakes her head, still looking confused. "No, Uncle. I move my feet one at a time so I don't fall." He nods approvingly, "Yes, Patricia-kam, one step at a time." The light of understanding suddenly glows on her face. "Twelve steps in the Waltz for my physical therapy, my physical recovery. Twelve Steps in the Big Book for recovering from my addictions. I need to work, one step at a time just like I walk or Waltz, one step at a time!" Spock gives her a rare smile. "Precisely, Patricia-kam, one step at a time!"

Patricia continued working on studying the Big Book as well as attending individual and family therapy sessions according to her Individualized Treatment Plan. She also continued to study Vulcan meditation techniques in an effort to combat the night terrors that still plagued her sleep. Doctor McCoy attempted to learn as well, with limited success. "It's all right, Gramps", Patricia reassured him, "It's more important for me that I learn this. I'm the one with the nightmares, not you, remember?" Before she knew it, Graduation Day arrived and it was time to leave the treatment facility. To celebrate, her elders took her to a nearby restaurant that offers a variety of food to off-worlders, much to Doctor McCoy's delight. As they ate, Patricia commented, "I don't know why, but this food tastes a LOT better than hospital food even though I was allowed to eat meat and other food geared to human metabolism! Illogical, isn't it? Why is that?" Doctor McCoy chewed, then swallowed. "Child, hospital food NEVER tastes as good as this or home-cooking. I can't explain it...it just happens to be that way."

Patricia nods. "By the way, Gramps, I thought I should share with you and Uncle Spock what I learned with the Healers. Here I was, trying to be as Vulcan as Vulcan and the Healers pointed out that my human physiology is not designed that way. Vulcan physiology can deal with suppressing emotions. With humans, it's destructive because the human body reacts by secreting stress hormones that wreak havoc with all of the internal organs." She turned to Spock. "I had a chance to read some of the Enterprise's logs where you commented to a crew member about having his adrenal glands removed because of his emotional reaction to a crisis. Illogical for a human to do that. It would destroy homeostasis and cause death. Did you know that, Uncle?" Spock raises an eyebrow at her while he continued chewing on the mouthful of food he had just taken. She turns back to her Great-Grandfather. "One curious thing they noted...my body temperature is very similar to a Vulcan even though all my organs are in the usual places for a human. They couldn't find any infection anywhere that would account for the high body temperature. That could explain why I feel so cold, all the time, when you have the room temperature set for your comfort. So strange!" Doctor Leonard McCoy looks at her, stunned. "WHY didn't you say something before about being cold all the time, child? All this time, I thought you were running a constant fever from an infection I couldn't find. No matter what I did, I couldn't bring your temperature down to what I thought it should have been...98.6 degrees Fahrenheit." He looks over at his old friend. "Even Spock was stumped about the cause of your high temperature when everything else appeared healthy. He scanned you several times to see if I missed anything only to confirm my findings. We finally decided to just leave it be and continue to observe for any possible problems." Patricia shakes her head ruefully. "Sorry, Gramps. I was so used to keeping my suffering to myself that it never occurred to me that I COULD have told you. Old survival habits are hard to break." She looks down, sadly, not certain what else to say.

Spock finishes his last bite on his plate. "Patricia-kam, it would be illogical to blame yourself for something that none of us understood at the time. As for your comment about what I said to a young crewman years ago, your point is well taken. To change the subject, once you return home, have you thought of what you will do? What is your aftercare plan?" She shrugs, "I don't know. I really don't know what I CAN do! Of course, I need to continue working my Recovery Program to stay clean and sober. I have more schooling that I need to complete, but I don't want to go back to classes with the other kids. I just don't fit in. I'm tired of being taunted and called names. I'm just TOO different!" Spock nods, "I understand, Patricia-kam. I have been in a similar situation." Patricia gives him a puzzled look. He continues, "Do you recall seeing an image of my parents during our mind-meld?" "Yes, Uncle. I remember you telling me that your father's name was Sarek and your mother's name was Amanda. I found it interesting that my middle name is the same as your Mom's given name. That would be neat if it turns out we are related!" Spock gives her a slight smile. "Yes, Patricia-kam, you are correct about my parents. Did you notice anything, unique, about them?" She shook her head. "I guess I wasn't really paying enough close attention, Uncle." Spock nods again. "That is perfectly acceptable, Patricia-kam. To help your understanding, the marriage of my parents was considered an Interracial marriage. I am only half-Vulcan. My mother, Amanda, was human. The fact that my parents married each other was considered quite controversial on my home-world at the time. There were also humans, on Earth, who objected to this marriage. Not everyone accepted their relationship on either planet nor did they approve when my mother gave birth to me. I was shielded from this for a time after I was born. When I started attending school, then it became quite a different matter. I was...bullied because I was not like the other children...and my mother was also called names that were not flattering."

Patricia frowns at this. "Didn't the other parents, other teachers, other ADULTS, teach these kids that behaving that way is illogical?" Spock shakes his head. "Unfortunately, the other children were simply repeating what they heard their parents say at home." Patricia shakes her head angrily and slams the table with her fist. "THAT is so UNFAIR!" Doctor McCoy reaches over and covers her hand. "Yes, child, it WAS unfair! I can only wish that people were more enlightened whenever they meet someone who is special in her or his own way instead of reacting with bigotry and hatred. I know you feel compelled to change the universe to an ideal place and, maybe, in the future, you will accomplish that. For now, it's time for us to go home and deal with life on life's terms."

Upon their return home, Doctor McCoy arranges a "Welcome Home" party for his Great-Granddaughter. With her permission, he invites his former crew mates from the U.S.S. Enterprise and they have a cook-out in the backyard. Captain Uhura and several others attend and Patricia listens, fascinated, as each guest shares her or his story of adventure during an away mission or on board the Enterprise. She envisions what it must have been like to meet Klingons, Andorians, Orions, Gorn, Romulans, Tribbles, Harry Mudd, etc. Spock and McCoy describe camping trips they used to take with Captain Kirk. Her favorite story was about when the crew traveled back to the 20th Century to obtain two hump-backed whales...named George and Gracie. When the old doctor gleefully described Spock's swim in the whale tank, Patricia stared at her Uncle, wide-eyed, with her jaw on the floor! Spock attempted, unsuccessfully, to be nonchalant about that detail in the story. Leonard McCoy was clearly having fun with him! When the party ended, Patricia began dreaming of the possibility of entering Star Fleet as she wanted to see these worlds for herself.

Home-schooling resumed while Doctor McCoy continued his efforts to locate a professional willing to conduct a neurological assessment on his Great-Granddaughter, to no avail. Now that she had become a teenager, a recovering alcoholic and a recovering drug addict, any problems were quickly attributed to those issues and dismissed. The old doctor finally gave up, but Patricia did not. Once she overheard her Uncle Spock and her Great-Grandfather discussing Autism Spectrum Disorder, she began studying, on her own, what Autism Spectrum Disorder is and soon realized that Asperger's Syndrome was an apt description for her being so... "different" in regards to her perceptions and emotional melt-downs. She showed this information to her Great-Grandfather and Spock. "That's EXACTLY what I have been trying to tell these so-called 'experts' for YEARS, child, but they simply do NOT want to hear it! If it doesn't fit THEIR TEXTBOOK, it doesn't exist! You would think, that after all these centuries of research, they would be more enlightened! I've come to understand that if you meet one person with Asperger's Syndrome, you have only met ONE person with Asperger's Syndrome. No two people will have the identical symptoms. The concept of Spectrum should tell these so-called 'experts' SOMETHING!" "Unfortunately, Leonard", Spock replies, "Not everyone is open to new ideas. Experience has taught us that." Doctor McCoy growls, "Yep! Just like the Capellans were, when I first visited that planet! Thankfully, things started to change when the Te-er's widow gave birth to the royal heir and she became regent."

Patricia shakes her head sadly. "According to what I've read, there is a limited amount of time for therapeutic interventions with Asperger's. That window is now closed. I'm too old to be worth the bother. They only focus on little kids." Doctor McCoy growls, "As far as I'm concerned, child, you are NOT too old to be worth the bother! Those so-called 'experts' are nothing but idiots!" Patricia is frustrated. "But that doesn't help me at all, Gramps! I need to look ahead to becoming a productive adult and I have no clue where I can fit in or what I could be qualified to do. I'll be finishing school...soon. I would like to go to Star Fleet Medical Academy but...", she sighs. Doctor McCoy peers at her intently, "But what, child?" She sighs again as her shoulders slump. "Because I'm...different...defective...wouldn't that disqualify me from everything?"

Spock shakes his head. "That would not disqualify you, Patricia-kam. In fact, because you have never been officially diagnosed could work in your favor when you apply to Star Fleet Medical. Have you considered which specialty interests you?" She looks from Spock, to her Great-Grandfather, and back at Spock. "I'm fascinated by Interplanetary medicine, like you, Gramps, and forensic research, analyzing evidence from crime scenes. Would that...could that...be a possibility for somebody like me?" "I don't see why not, child!", McCoy interjects, "Besides, Star Fleet can also teach you how to defend yourself if anyone is stupid enough to attempt to bully you again!" Patricia squares her shoulders with determination. "Okay, then I'll try. That's the best I can do!" Doctor McCoy grins at her. "That's my girl!"

"Gramps, I have another question", Patricia continued. "And what is that, child?", replied the old doctor. She looks at the two elders. "You two went camping with Captain Kirk. What is it like...to go camping? What do you do?" McCoy looks over at the elderly Vulcan. "I think she's old enough to experience that. Wouldn't you agree, Spock?" Spock nods. "I would concur. I would recommend that Captain Uhura accompany us so that Patricia-kam will not be the only female on the trip. This should be an interesting Away Mission." McCoy nods in agreement. When Uhura is contacted and informed of the planned camping trip, she agrees under certain conditions given her age...that the campgrounds can also provide the facilities for older folks who can no longer sleep on the ground as well as a separate area for the women. McCoy heartily agrees and the group arrives at the campgrounds within a few weeks.

Patricia starts to wander around. "Child!", Doctor McCoy calls out, "Don't wander too far given that you've never been here before! I don't want you getting lost!" "Yes...Gramps!", Patricia huffs as she rolls her eyes. Spock walks over to the cooking area, carrying various items, and begins pulling out the equipment. "Patricia-kam, may I request your assistance in setting up the outdoor kitchen?" "Sure, Uncle!" She goes over to where Spock is working and follows his instructions. In short order, they have a campfire going and cooking utensils are set up with various foods sizzling over the fire. Uhura has entered the cabin that she set aside for the womenfolk and has begun checking everything within. It passes inspection. When Uhura steps back outside, she sniffs the air. "That food smells DELICIOUS!" Doctor McCoy has joined Spock and his Great-Granddaughter, bringing the remainder of the groceries for that evening's dinner. The old doctor proceeds to teach Patricia what he knows about campfire cooking and she is a quick study. Before long, Patricia takes over the cooking and shoos the men away. When McCoy walks over to Uhura, he comments, "I hope she doesn't wind up having anything overcooked or underdone."

Spock looks at his old friend, eyes dancing. "Leonard, I've lost count as to how many times you've burned dinner during other camping trips!" McCoy scowls at him. "Hmph!" Uhura chuckles. After awhile, they hear Patricia call out: "Soup's on!" McCoy, Spock, and Uhura walk over to the cooking area as Patricia dishes out their dinner onto the metal dishes set out for that purpose. She anxiously awaits the verdict of the three elders regarding her first outdoor cooking attempt. McCoy chews thoughtfully, then looks at his Great-Granddaughter. "You pass...with flying colors! Good job!" Uhura and Spock concur. Satisfied with the results, Patricia serves herself and sits down to eat. She also helps herself to the local water source, from the pump nearby. Before the evening is through, unfortunately, the local water backfires on her.

As a precaution, McCoy has brought his medical tricorder with him and he immediately scans his Great-Granddaughter with it. The scan shows that her digestive tract cannot handle the local water. He gives her a hypo-spray to counteract her discomfort. "Who knew I would have THIS problem!?", she groans, "And I was having so much FUN too!" McCoy scans her again. "Don't worry about it, child! It's best we find this out now, and know what to do to address it, then to get surprised with it while you're in the middle of attending various training scenarios at the Academy!" "Has my application been processed already?", she asks. Doctor McCoy shakes his head. "Bureaucracy doesn't work that fast, child! But I see that quite a few things will need to be adapted to accommodate your unique challenges." Patricia looks up from her cot. "Can Star Fleet do that?" Uhura leans over her cot. "Of course they can. They have to accommodate all needs of sentient beings from every world in the Federation who are members of Star Fleet. Look at the Horta and Tellarites, not to mention other sentient beings who are unable to breathe the same type of air or eat the same nutrition as we do. They can't deny you accommodations when you are otherwise qualified."

McCoy nods as he closes his medical tricorder and puts it away. "I've had a few challenges of my own over the years and Star Fleet accommodated them without a lot of complaining. Right now, my challenge is getting you rehydrated but using the local water is out of the question." Spock approaches with a small container. "Perhaps I may assist with this." Patricia cautiously sniffs at it. "What is that?" Spock gives the container to her. "Homemade Plomeek soup. I brought fresh ingredients from my last trip home to Vulcan. I prepared a batch, before we left, in case I had any digestive upsets during the camping trip. It should help you." Patricia tentatively tastes it. "I like this! This soup is GOOD!" She pauses. "But I'm taking away YOUR supply of soup, Uncle Spock!" He shakes his head. "I anticipated you might have some difficulties during your first camping trip so I doubled the batch."

Once Patricia had sufficiently recovered from her intestinal challenges, she resumes her cooking duties for the remainder of the camping trip. As it turns out, Spock has brought along ingredients for a fresh batch of Plomeek soup along with enough bottled water to maintain both her and himself. With Spock's assistance, she adds Plomeek soup to her cooking repertoire. While in the midst of cooking dinner, Doctor McCoy notices that she is just sitting by the campfire, brooding silently. He sits down beside her. "A penny for your thoughts, child!" Patricia picks up a stick and begins to make idle doodles in the dirt with it. "I was just thinking about Star Fleet Medical Academy, Gramps. I understand there is an Entrance Examination I have to pass before I can be considered for candidacy as a student. I'm afraid that because my brain is wired differently, I perceive things differently from other people, and, as a result, I'm going to mess it up. Look how I still struggle with various mathematical concepts, equations, and visual-spatial stuff. The application process scares me. If I don't pass, I have no idea what I'm good for."

The old doctor looks at his Great-Granddaughter with affection. "Child, you're not giving yourself enough credit. I remember, shortly after you first learned how to read, you grabbed one of my old medical school textbooks because the kids' books bored you silly. You taught yourself the difference between a pre-ganglionic nerve and a post-ganglionic fiber! You also taught yourself how to use my medical scanner and the items in my Medikit. I had to take the hypo-sprays away from you because you wanted to play with them and inoculate Winnie-the-Pooh! I couldn't have you using up my supplies treating that old teddy bear! Then there was my old collection of original Kroeker bio-gel packs that you decided to experiment with!" Patricia cringes at that memory but the old doctor just chuckles. "I've known some adults who FAIL the portions you taught yourself, on their final exams, before they became licensed physicians!" He chuckles again. "You even taught yourself Vulcan physiology so that when your Uncle Spock accidentally cut himself while slicing vegetables, you knew what to do, which instrument to use from my Medikit, and how to give him First Aid! You have the makings of a good doctor, young lady!" She looks up at him. "You think so, Gramps?" "I KNOW so, child! And Spock would agree with me on THAT score!" Patricia tosses down the stick and turns to look at her Great-Grandfather. "Gramps, how did you get into Star Fleet Medical?"

Doctor McCoy pauses, then sighs. "I wasn't a young and eager kid like you, on the cusp of graduating with a high school diploma. I was older, already had an established medical practice waiting for me because my father and grandfather were doctors in Georgia. I was preparing to follow the Old McCoy Family tradition by studying medicine at Ole Miss University. I was also married and had a daughter...your grandmother, Joanna." Patricia gives him a curious look. "Did Great-Gramma support your decision about Star Fleet?" The old doctor realizes that his Great-Granddaughter's questions were going to become more difficult, given that she had not been told much of anything, if at all, about her grandmother, Joanna, or her Great-Grandmother, Jocelyn.

He shakes his head. "It was a bit more complicated than that, child. You see, your Great-Grandmother and I were having problems. A doctor's hours are not always predictable, like working at a 9-to-5 desk job. When a maternity patient goes into labor, which could happen in the middle of the night, and your medical skills are needed...you answer the call...especially if you are a medical student, an intern, and it's your turn to be on-call during your rotation. You work all kinds of crazy hours while you are studying medicine. I was looking forward to passing all of my exams, becoming licensed, then join my father's practice...becoming an old country doctor in our little old town in the lovely old state of Georgia! I planned that once I had officially become a doctor, then my wife would be happier because we could be a little more settled." He pauses again and sighs. "So much for my plans."

Patricia touches his arm. "What happened, Gramps?" He turns to look his Great-Grandbaby full in the face, wondering how to phrase the answer. Knowing how much this child, correction, this near-adult, often demanded truth, he knew there was no way to avoid responding to her direct question. He sadly hangs his head and stated, in a low voice, "Your Great-Gramma decided she didn't want to stay married to a doctor anymore. She left...and took our daughter with her. She got everything she wanted in the divorce. I couldn't stay in our little town, near Milledgeville, where everyone knew each other...knew us...knew what happened to our marriage. I just couldn't face them. When I saw an ad for practicing medicine in space, with Star Fleet Medical, I grabbed the opportunity and ran with it. In reality, I was running away from home to join the circus...or, more accurately, the French Foreign Legion...anything to run away from my pain." Patricia nods. "Just like I ran away from home and tried to overdose on alcohol and drugs, Gramps, because I couldn't deal with the pain."

She looks in her Great-Grandfather's eyes. "We were both running away from our own pain in our own way...you ran away to Star Fleet and I ran away to addiction to mood-changing chemicals!" Doctor McCoy places his hand over his Great-Granddaughter's fingers. "Child, if I had not run away to Star Fleet, I would not have had the opportunity to find you and bring you home." Patricia rests her head on her Great-Grandfather's shoulder and closes her eyes. "I'm so glad you found me, Gramps, I really am. I want to make you proud of me." The old doctor kisses the top of her head. "Child, I am ALWAYS proud of you and will always love you!" They smell the beginning of "kitchen bouquet" and Patricia jumps up in time to rescue the evening meal.

Upon their return from the camping trip, Doctor McCoy and Patricia decided that in addition to her high school studies, she would also shadow him as he resumed his medical practice. Being formerly a Chief Medical Officer on the U.S.S. Enterprise, as well as being an Admiral, opened doors for him and he made sure that his Great-Granddaughter was at his side as he lectured upcoming medical students or attended medical consults. She took copious notes and was encouraged to ask questions of all medical personnel. She did not disappoint! One doctor snapped back at her because she DARED to question anything, insulting her intelligence, not realizing that Doctor McCoy was within earshot, and was quickly taken down a peg or two.

At dinner she would study his medical textbooks while eating, soaking up knowledge like a sponge. From time to time, Doctor McCoy would give her a pop quiz to see how much she understood what she was reading and clarify for her if she misunderstood information. In between her studying for her Star Fleet Medical Academy Entrance Exams, he also encouraged her to find something enjoyable to focus on given the old adage of: "All work and no play makes Jack and/or Jill a dull child!" She then switched her focus to studying the McCoy Family History, tracing the family lineage all the way back to when North America was first being colonized by Europeans from Jolly Olde England. Both she and her Great-Grandfather were amazed to discover several ancestors, and distant cousins, who were either veterans of the Revolutionary War, the War of 1812, the Civil War, famous or very politically active during their lifetimes, including royalty, various Presidents, the author of "The Great Gatsby", and the composer of the "Star Spangled Banner"! The old doctor knew about some of his lineage, in Georgia, but had no idea about these other branches of the McCoy Family Tree! When the letter finally arrived, inviting her to sit for the Star Fleet Medical Academy Entrance Examination, she felt as ready as she ever would be.

Patricia felt terrified as she and her Great-Grandfather approached the Medical Academy building, in San Francisco where the first step in the Admissions process, the written exams and aptitude tests, would be given. Without realizing it she started to stim, twirling her hands, just as she did during childhood, in an attempt to lower her anxiety. Doctor McCoy took hold of her hands and encouraged her to look him in the eyes. "You are going to be fine, child!" He tapped her forehead with two of his fingers. "You have the knowledge you need between those two wonderful ears of yours! You just go in there and knock 'em dead! I believe in you!" Patricia nods, then takes a deep breath. "I'll keep telling myself that I can do this." She grabs her Great-Grandfather's hands and gives them a squeeze. "I'll do the best I can, Gramps!" She enters the testing room, turns and blows a kiss to the old doctor, then takes a seat. Doctor McCoy blows a kiss back at her, gives her a little wave, then walks outdoors to sit on one of the benches nearby. Spock and Uhura are waiting there for him.

Doctor McCoy takes a deep breath then exhales sharply. "I know she can do this! She has the knowledge and the ability. I think I'm more nervous than she is!" Uhura reaches over and pats his hand. "You've taught her everything about medicine that you know, Len, along with sharing your experiences on various worlds. She just might have more knowledge than any other applicant in there!" Spock nods. "I concur with Nyota. Since Patricia-kam has been in your life, from the age of six, she has learned many things that will be an asset within Star Fleet Medical!" Doctor McCoy looks at his two old friends. "We know what she is capable of...her abilities as a medical student. I can only hope that the Medical Brass will recognize those abilities and give her a chance to prove herself."

At the end of the written exams and aptitude tests, Patricia and the other applicants are directed to wait in the student lounge as each hopeful is called into another room for Step Two of the application process: the private interviews. When it is Patricia's turn, she struggles with the urge to stim and grips her hands tightly together to stop them from shaking. Various officers and instructors ask her a variety of pertinent questions to determine her character and her attitude. One of them, a Captain Robert Smith, challenges her about her history of addictions. She looks him square in the face and provides him with an honest answer, talking about how the Twelve Steps of Alcoholics Anonymous has helped to save her life, keep her clean and sober, and that she is open to the opportunity to help others as the Twelfth Step suggests. Captain Smith gives her a stern look. "What if the alcoholic or addict doesn't get clean and sober? Wouldn't that be a failure on your part?"

Somehow, Patricia feels her fears subside. "No, sir. It won't be a failure on my part because I will STILL be clean and sober myself. Helping those who are still struggling with their addictions keeps my memories green. Their suffering reminds me of what is still, patiently, waiting for me should I ever pick up a drink or a drug again. Addiction is a patient disease, waiting for a relapse. If I ever pick up again, the disease simply picks up from where it left off. If the addictions do not stay stopped, then it leads to jail, insanity, or death. The best I can do is offer the Tools of Recovery to others. Just like I had to take that First Step on my own, admitting that I'm powerless over alcohol and drugs, my life becoming unmanageable, so do others have to take that First Step themselves. I cannot walk the walk for them...just like I can't walk for you, sir. I can help them if they WANT the help. NEEDING to get clean and sober and WANTING to get clean and sober are two different things. Until that person WANTS what I have, and is willing to go to any length to get clean and sober, all I can do is wait, with the Tools of Recovery, until they are ready to accept what I have to offer." The other officers murmur and glance at the Captain while Patricia is speaking. Captain Smith looks thoughtful after she finishes her response. The officers and instructors have no further questions and she is excused from the room. The final hurdle in the application process is Step Three: Advanced Aptitude, Practical & Stress Tests.

Patricia is uncertain how well she will be able to handle this portion of the Admissions process. She is barely able to tolerate the physical checks even though her Great-Grandfather explained what would be done, how and why. It didn't make it any easier. The Advanced Aptitude and Practical tests helped her calm down as she recognized what needed to be done and knew how to do it. Doctor McCoy had taught her well. In the middle of a test, she heard an explosion nearby. All the applicants were ordered to vacate the room. Some took one look toward the disaster area and ran in the opposite direction. Patricia instinctively ran toward the source of the explosion, fearing that her loved ones might be caught up in it. She was grateful that Gramps had provided her with a Medikit of her own, in case of any emergencies if he wasn't available.

Upon reaching the disaster site, she quickly began assessing and making triage decisions. She barked orders at passersby to provide assistance, or go get more help, as she also helped carry victims out of the danger zone to the triage/treatment areas. Once she was certain that the disaster area had been cleared of all living victims, she started going from one victim to the next, providing what help she was qualified to give and reassuring others that more help was on the way. One victim began to cry and she sat with him, holding his hand, reassuring him that he was going to be just fine. Another victim became combative and attacked her from behind. She instinctively responded to the attack and was able to subdue him without aggravating his injuries. As she continued to check, and re-check each victim, she discovered one person had accidentally aspirated food into his trachea, blocking his breathing. She quickly performed the Heimlich Maneuver and cleared his airway. She continued to monitor his condition until another doctor arrived on the scene. She explained what happened to this victim and the other doctor took over his care.

Once she was certain that enough professionals were on the scene taking charge, and that her loved ones were not among the victims, she walked over to the side, sat down, shaking uncontrollably. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up into the face of Captain Smith, one of the instructors from the private interview. He smiled down at her. "Good job!" She blinked in amazement as all the "victims" got up and brushed themselves off. "Huh?!" The instructor responds, "This was the Stress Reaction Test, to see how applicants would respond to medical emergencies or disasters. You ran toward the disaster scene while some of the others ran away. Why?" She swallows hard. "To be honest with you, sir, I was afraid Gramps, or Uncle Spock, or my friend, Captain Uhura were caught in the blast and were hurt. Once I realized they were safe, I knew anyone else who was hurt would need First Aid until the Emergency Responders could arrive. Gramps had taught me what to do and it was my responsibility to do what I could until someone with more experience could take over."

The instructor nods approvingly. "Your Gramps taught you well. Normally, applicants are not admitted to Star Fleet Medical Academy on the first try. I was about to recommend that you apply again next year, but after seeing you in action, I believe you will be an asset in spite of the challenges you live with. Welcome aboard!" He holds out his hand and she shakes it, feeling shocked and surprised. The instructor helps her to her feet. "Now go find your Gramps and give him the good news! He has every reason to be proud of you!" He slaps her on the shoulder and walks away. She stands there, stunned, not certain what to do or say. Other officers and instructors, passing by, congratulate and welcome her. She walks away in a daze, looking about for her loved ones.

She finds her Great-Grandfather, Spock, and Uhura seated on benches near the Neil Armstrong building. Doctor McCoy sees the dazed look on her face and fears the worse. He starts to get up and Spock places a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Let her speak first, Leonard. She needs to be able to verbalize in spite of her emotions." Patricia stands before the three elders who had been helping her since the day she was rescued from the slavers, looking from one to the other as they wait with bated breath. Then she triumphantly punches the air and screams with joy: "WOO-HOOOOOOOOO! YESSSSSSSS!" She starts jumping up and down, dancing in circles. She pauses in her celebration to look at her loved ones, seeing heartfelt grins in return...even Spock cannot contain a grin of his own. She dances between Doctor McCoy, Spock, and Captain Uhura, wrapping each in a bear hug, laughing and crying.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE - Academy Challenges  
**

After obtaining her high school diploma, Patricia wanted to begin her Academy studies immediately. Doctor McCoy insisted that she put on the brakes and allow some breathing room between completing high school and preparing to enter medical school. "Child!", he fussed at her while they were hanging out in his kitchen, "At least give me time to adjust to having an empty nest before you fledge and test your wings!" Patricia looks at him confused. "Your house doesn't look like a bird's nest to me, Gramps!" The old doctor growls back, "Cute! Very cute!" She giggles and kisses the side of his face. She gives him a wistful look. "Gramps, I'm looking forward to going to Star Fleet Medical Academy and, at the same time, I'm feeling homesick now. I wish I didn't have to leave you alone, here, in Georgia. Who's going to look after you?" Doctor McCoy shakes his head. "Child, I'm not THAT helpless! I'm still Star Fleet myself, I would have you know! I can pop in for a visit anytime I want to! Besides, I want to make sure the young men treat my Great-Grandbaby with respect!" "Yes, Gramps!", she sighs, "Just be careful how you swing that baseball bat! You smack 'em, I stitch 'em up!" Doctor McCoy snickers. "I'm not THAT evil, child!" She giggles again then pulls out her class schedule. "Gramps, you actually did all THIS when you were in medical school?!" He nods. "Of course, child! And that was BEFORE I went to Star Fleet Medical! At first, I started out at 'Ole Miss'. I was able to give you a head start with biology, chemistry, physics, and any other required pre-med courses. Now you'll be looking forward to pre-clinical coursework plus rotations through various wards at the teaching hospital and beyond. All I ask is don't pull a 'McCoy' on anyone!", as he wags a finger at her.

Patricia looks at him, genuinely confused. "Pull a 'McCoy'? What does that mean?" The old doctor gives her a stern look. "It means, child, don't drop my name in an attempt to get special privileges. I will NOT be a happy camper if you do THAT!" She nods. "I understand, Gramps. Besides, I want to earn my own merits and not be accused of riding on your coattails!" He places an arm around her shoulders. "That's my girl!" "Thanks, Gramps!" She grins. "Can I start borrowing your medical books again? I need to get busy!" Doctor McCoy sighs, shakes his head at her, and smiles.

The first semester at Star Fleet Medical Academy feels overwhelming. Trying to adjust to a new schedule, a new environment, learning her way around campus, getting lost, and struggling with her Asperger's, even though she still had not been officially diagnosed with the Syndrome. Her Great-Grandfather set up another home, nearby, so she could have a quiet place to study, away from all the sensory overload. Some of her classmates reacted with disapproval and accused her of being a stuck-up snob. Others looked down on her and pronounced her "Weird" and/or called her a "Stupid Freak" among other names. None of this rejection was new to her. She had encountered the same behaviors from her school-mates when she was a younger teenager the short time she attempted to attend public school. But this time, she knew that their opinions did not define her. One classmate seemed to treat her differently and acted as if he was genuinely interested in her as a person.

When she came home from class, and was practicing self-defense techniques with Captain Uhura, she described this young man who seemed to like her. "I just don't know what to make of his attention", Patricia commented, in between practice bouts. I've never had a boy really interested in me before. Uhura looked thoughtful. "Patricia", she advised, "Just take it slow. He's young and you're young. This might be his first time away from home, too." Patricia nods in agreement and resumes self-defense practice.

Weeks went by, and the young man intensified his attentions toward Patricia, so much so that she started feeling distinctly uncomfortable. She had initially trusted him. Now, he was starting to really creep her out as he became more controlling. The more he attempted to aggressively seduce her, the more she backed away. He was reminding her, too much, of what she had endured when she had been a child-slave. Finally, he cornered her, when she was studying in an empty room, and made the mistake of trying to force himself on her. When she responded with "NO!", he became enraged and started punching her. When he pulled a knife and started slashing at her, her self-defense training kicked in. When she was done, he was lying on the floor, bleeding and she ran from the room, wanting to get as far away as possible from the nightmares that were resurrected in her memory. Unfortunately, the incident did not end there.

The following morning, as she was having breakfast with her Great-Grandfather, and was telling him some of the details of the incident with her aggressive classmate, Star Fleet Security showed up at the door announcing she was under arrest. Patricia was stunned into silence and Doctor McCoy erupted in fury! He accompanied his Great-Granddaughter to Star Fleet's Security Office where he learned that she was being charged with an unprovoked assault with a deadly weapon. As a result, she was now facing expulsion and jail time. Doctor McCoy was so angry he was literally seeing red! He posted bail, took her home, and immediately contacted Spock and Uhura. As for Patricia, she did the only thing she knew how to do, withdraw into a silent shell. Uhura was unable to respond right away as she was dealing with another situation. Spock arrived within minutes, conferred with Doctor McCoy, then attempted to encourage Patricia to tell what had occurred. All she could do was give him an anguished look and remained mute.

"Are you having difficulties finding your words, Patricia-kam?", Spock asked. She nodded yes. "Would it be easier to have a mind-meld?" Again, she nodded yes. When he touched her Psi-Points, he instantly saw images of the young man attacking her, punching her, attempting to force himself on her, then pulling the knife on her, slashing. Her reactions to his attack was the real cause for his injuries...a clear case of self-defense. "Patricia-kam, have you shown anyone your injuries from his attack?" She shook her head, then looked fearful. "Patricia-kam, you need to have your injuries documented for your defense." She uttered one word: "Uhura". Once she knew the full extent of what had occurred, Captain Uhura wasted no time getting to the McCoy home. When she walked in the door, Patricia was ready to show what had been done to her during the attack. When she removed her tunic, her Great-Grandfather was appalled to see the contusions, cuts, and abrasions from where her assailant had punched and slashed at her. He understood all too well why she had been reluctant to show her body to anyone as she had been unable to allow treatment of her childhood injuries and scars. "Child, where is the uniform you were wearing at the time of the attack? Go get it!" She did as she was told and Spock examined the uniform, finding the slash marks, along with her blood, in the material. "Leonard, I believe we have enough evidence to begin mounting a defense." He turned to Patricia. "We must make images of your injuries, Patricia-kam, if you wish to defend yourself against these false charges. I fear you were not his first victim." She reluctantly nodded in response.

Back at Star Fleet Medical Academy, the assailant was bragging to his friends about how he had managed to get rid of the "freak', laughing about how he had fooled the administrators into believing that HE was the victim! As he bragged further about how he had done this to other women and gotten away with it, a tall figure walked into the room behind him. He turned to see the imposing figure of Ambassador Spock, who was also accompanied by a school administrator and Star Fleet Security. The assailant realized, too late, that these new arrivals had heard everything that he had just said. He immediately attempted to claim he was simply joking and really meant nothing by it...just locker room bragging. "In that case, Folsom" barked the school administrator, "You would have absolutely no objection to taking a polygraph test!"

Folsom knew there was nothing else he could do. He was also aware that this imposing Vulcan, standing before him, could easily force the truth out of him with a single touch. Seeing the controlled fury in Spock's eyes told Folsom that if he wanted to keep his own hide intact, he better cooperate! When he was marched back to Star Fleet's Security Office, he finally confessed to what he had done...naming his prior victims...who had been forced out of school because of his actions. He made the mistake of assuming that Patricia would not press charges or would agree to having him plea to lesser charges to make it easier on herself. By this point, however, Patricia had recovered enough that her own McCoy fury came to the fore.

After being an abuse victim during her childhood enslavement, something in her spirit said, "No More!" and she came out swinging! When all was said and done, there was more than enough physical evidence to convict him of the criminal assault that he had committed on Patricia. His previous victims had been located and were more than ready to testify against him, once they learned that his last victim was seeking justice. Patricia had the satisfaction of seeing her assailant led away, to jail, in handcuffs and also learned that he had been expelled. She was subsequently reinstated and was able to resume her medical studies. From that point onward, however, she rejected any male who attempted to come anywhere near her. She decided she would NOT make that mistake again given that it could have cost her her life if not her academic career! She had also given up on making friends. No matter how hard she tried, the result was the same. Because she was "different", she was labeled the "weird one", "the freak", and shunned. For the remainder of her medical studies, she decided, she would focus on work and give up on socializing. When she returned home at the end of a school day, and Doctor McCoy asked her how her day had gone, she commented to her Great-Grandfather, "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. No one ever realized that maybe Jack had no choice because no one wanted to be friends with him! It's just as well. I've got more studying to do." Doctor McCoy sadly watched her withdraw into her bedroom and her books. He also heard her listening to the same ancient song being played repeatedly, Simon and Garfunkel's "I Am a Rock" as she studied.

"Spock, she's isolating herself again! What can we do to counteract that?", McCoy asked, frustrated. Spock sat at the kitchen table, in his friend's home, looking somber. "Has Patricia-kam discussed with you about this latest turn of events?" McCoy shook his head. "No, she mumbled that old saying 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy', denies she has a problem, and retreats into her room to study. She is as tight-lipped as an Aldebaran Shell-Mouth! I have a sneaking suspicion what's happening and she's attempting to keep a Vulcan stiff upper lip about it. She's trying to emulate you, you old Hobgoblin." Spock nods. "What time will she come home from the Academy for the day?" The old doctor squints at the chronometer nearby. "She should be walking in the door any time now."

At that moment, the front door slid open and Patricia entered, heading straight to her room as she had been doing for several days ever since she was able to resume her studies. McCoy and Spock observe this silently until they hear her bedroom door slide closed and her favorite song begins to play once more, starting with the lyrics: "A winter's day - In a deep and dark December; I am alone, Gazing from my window to the streets below - On a freshly fallen silent shroud of snow. I am a rock, I am an island..." Spock turns to his old friend. "With your permission, Leonard, I would like to try and talk with her. I do not wish to usurp your position as her parental figure." The old doctor scowls at him. "Spock, ever since she 'adopted' you as her Uncle while we were on Vulcan, you are still considered as much family as I am! When we tag-teamed her years ago, it worked in helping her to start healing. It helped then. I strongly feel that tag-teaming will help now."

Spock nods, gets up and approaches Patricia's door. "Patricia-kam, may I speak with you a moment?" The door slides open and Spock sees a sad face looking up at him as she sings along with the music: "...I have no need of friendship; friendship causes pain. It's laughter and it's loving I disdain. I am a rock, I am an island." She pauses in her singing as the song continues. "Come in, Uncle. I was just studying and completing my homework." She turns and walks back to her bed, picking up her singing along with the music: "I have my books - And my poetry to protect me; I am shielded in my armor, Hiding in my room, safe within my womb. I touch no one and no one touches me. I am a rock, I am an island. And a rock feels no pain; And an island never cries." There is silence for a few moments as she clears away the PADDs and writing implements scattered about. She sits back down with a sigh and slumps dejectedly.

Spock pulls out her desk chair and sits down. "Studying at the Academy has become quite difficult for you, Patricia-kam." She shrugs her shoulders as she looks down at her hands, fidgeting. "I'll be fine, Uncle. No problem." Spock gives her a stern look. "That was an observation, Patricia-kam, not a question. Talk to me." She sits up and gives the old Vulcan a quizzical look. He continues, "If I must resume my role as a Star Fleet Captain and give you a direct order, I will do so, cadet!"

She looks down again and sighs. "Yes, sir." "Talk to me", Spock repeats. She sighs again as her shoulders slump further, looking at the floor and shaking her head. "So much STILL doesn't make sense. I thought that once people, here, at Star Fleet, became adults, they would stop acting like children...they would stop bullying others. Adults bullying adults is illogical! When I attempted to attend public school, the other kids either picked on me or shunned me. I thought that once I started attending Star Fleet Medical Academy, my peers would be more mature. Unfortunately, they are not! I'm still being picked on and/or shunned, because either I can't join in the activities they want to do or because I'm too different to be tolerated." She pauses.

Spock nods. "Go on, Patricia-kam." Patricia looks up and continues, "Some of my classmates are drinking, even though it might be Synthehol. Many of them are legally underage for that. I AM UNDERAGE for that! With my history of addictions, I cannot be around that because it triggers cravings that I don't need. I KNOW what will happen if I pick up that first drink! I may be still a kid, in many ways, but I'm not THAT stupid! If I revive my addictions, I will lose everything! I've worked too hard and too long to risk throwing away my future with Star Fleet! I've tried to find an AA group on campus, as well as nearby, without any luck." Spock looks thoughtful. "Perhaps, Patricia-kam, you can start one of your own." She tilts her head and peers back at him. "How, Uncle? I'm the only one, like me, on campus." Spock leans forward and gives Patricia a slight smile. "I would suggest speaking with your instructor, Captain Smith. He might enlighten you concerning this issue." She remembers him from the private interview during her application process. "I'll try that, Uncle. It can't hurt."

When Patricia returns to campus, she approaches the door to Captain Smith's office and pushes the door chime. She hears his response, "Come in", and the door slides open. The Captain looks up from his desk. "Ah! Cadet McCoy! Come in and sit down!" "Yes, sir.", she replies as she walks in, the door sliding closed behind her. The Captain looks at her as she takes a seat. "What can I do for you, Cadet?" Patricia takes a deep breath, lets it out, and looks the Captain full in the face. "I need to start an Alcoholics Anonymous group. Uncle Spock suggested I talk to you about it."

The Captain nods, looking thoughtful. "I see. What brought this about?" Patricia reaches into her book bag and pulls out her copy of the Big Book, setting it on the Captain's desk. I've been reading the story of Bill W. and Doctor Bob...how they started Alcoholics Anonymous. Bill W. was alone, in a strange city, facing a choice between picking up a drink or finding another alcoholic to help. That's when he met Doctor Bob and made his first Twelve Step Call, before there were even any AA Steps written down. By helping Doctor Bob, Bill W. was able to avoid picking up that first drink, on June 10, 1935, the day Alcoholics Anonymous began. I can relate to that story because...here I am...in a strange city, facing a choice between picking up a drink or finding another alcoholic to help." Captain Smith nods at her. "And Ambassador Spock thinks I will be able to assist you." "Yes, sir." Patricia continues, "I've been corresponding with the AA main office, through their Loners Interplanetary program because I've been unable to find a group, during my travels. Now that I'm enrolled in Star Fleet Medical Academy, I'm encountering situations that is taxing my resolve to remain clean and sober. I feel it's time to become involved in a support group with others...like me." Captain Smith nods approvingly. "Very good, Cadet! Give me your PADD." She hands it over to him and he writes on it. "Report to Room 10, in the Zefram Cochrane building, in one hour and bring your Big Book with you. You will need it! Dismissed!" She looks at the PADD and gives him a curious look. "Yes, sir." She gets up, puts her PADD and her Big Book back into her book bag and heads out the door.

At the appointed time, Cadet McCoy arrives at Room 10 in the Zefram Cochrane building and looks around. She is the only one there at the moment. A few moments later, she hears the door open and shut behind her. When she turns around, Captain Smith is standing there, holding a Big Book of his own! She stares at him wide-eyed. Suddenly, the comments he made during the application's private interviews made sense! He gives her a stern look, "Who you see here, what you say here, when you leave here, it will stay here!" She nods back at her commanding officer. "Y-y-yes, sir!"

Captain Smith walks over to the nearby table and sets his Big Book on it. "Very good, Cadet! Would you like some coffee?" She shakes her head. "Not right now, sir, thank you, sir." The Captain looks at her. "At ease, Patricia! We are here for an AA meeting. For this time period, I'm Bob. Once this meeting is over, then it will revert back to Captain! Understood?" "Yes, sir...Bob. Perhaps it would be better to call me 'Pat' as 'Patricia' is so formal." The Captain nods, "Very good! 'Pat' it will be in every AA meeting. Welcome aboard! Shall we begin?" Pat walks over to the table and sits down, opening up her Big Book to the chapter on "How It Works". The Captain pulls out a small card, introduces himself as "Bob, a grateful recovering alcoholic", and begins to read from it: "**Alcoholics Anonymous is a fellowship of men and women who share their experience, strength and hope with each other that they may solve their common problem and help other to recover from alcoholism. The only requirement for AA membership is a desire to stop drinking. There are no dues or fees for AA membership; we are self supporting through our own contributions. AA is not allied with any sect, denomination, politics, organization or institution; does not wish to engage in any controversy, neither endorses nor opposes any causes. Our primary purpose is to stay sober and to help other alcoholics achieve sobriety."**

He puts the card away and continues,** "**Again, my name is Bob and I'm a grateful, recovering alcoholic. I am glad to welcome you, Pat, to your first AA meeting on Star Fleet's campus. Keep coming back!" "Thank you, Bob", she responds. Bob continues, "Would you like to read 'How It Works'?" "Yes, sir. By the way, my name is Pat and I'm a recovering alcoholic and a recovering drug addict." Pat picks up her Big Book and begins,** "Rarely have we seen a person fail..."**

Bob tells his drunkalogue of when and how he picked up his first drink, what happened, and what it is like now...his experiences, strength, and hope. He shares, that until the moment Pat requested his assistance in setting up an AA meeting, he had also been in the Loners Interplanetary Program. Then it came Pat's turn to tell her story. She takes a deep breath and, for the first time, shares her story aloud to someone other than Gramps, Uncle Spock, or Captain Uhura. At times, she finds herself breaking down in tears but she continues speaking. She pauses and looks at the chronometer, "Sir, our time is almost up." He shakes his head, "Just for today, I'm extending this meeting. You need to get your story out...ALL of it!" Pat nods and continues her story, finishing with her arrival at the AA meeting they are both sitting at. Then she falls silent, wiping the tears off her face, and the silence stretches for several minutes. Bob clears his throat. "Pat, you have a lot of intestinal fortitude and I admire you for that. Not many young people have gone through what you have...and survived, let alone thrive. The fact that you are willing to go to any length to stay clean and sober speaks volumes. I'm hoping that, eventually, other young people will come to know what a good person you are." "Thank you, sir." Pat responds. Bob nods. "With that said, let's close this meeting in the usual way." They hold hands, pray the Serenity Prayer, the Lord's Prayer, then shake hands stating together: "Keep coming back! It works if you work it!" Then Captain Smith resumes command and orders Cadet McCoy to return to her classes.

Each day, at the same time, Patricia reports to Room 10 of the Zefram Cochrane building for one hour. Other classmates notice and attempt to taunt her about "sneaking off" and threaten to report her to Captain Smith for going AWOL. Patricia ignores them. Finally, a group of her tormenters decide to follow her. Once they see which room she has gone into, they decide to "play a joke" on her. One of the group gets a hold of a firecracker and the group positions themselves outside the door. One punches the door open, another throws the lit firecracker into the room, then the door is punched closed. They burst out laughing as soon as they hear the firecracker explode. Their laughter is cut short, however, when the door reopens and they discover Captain Smith glaring at all of them! Patricia is standing behind him, arms folded, and looking annoyed. They all head back to Captain Smith's office.

Captain Smith has all the cadets standing at attention, Patricia included, as he walks up and down the line, looking at each one. The Captain asks the first "prankster" what did he think he was doing. He responds with, "I don't know, sir." The Captain goes down the line, asking each cadet the same question and getting the same answer. When he finally reaches Patricia, he asks her what are her thoughts. She looks at her tormenters then back at the Captain. "Sir, with all due respect, they might benefit from attending an open AA meeting. They just might learn something new." The Captain thinks this over and nods. "You're right, Cadet! They just might learn something!" He looks at the group of pranksters. "When you are not in class, or on rotation, you are confined to quarters until further notice! Is THAT clear?!" "Yes, SIR!", they respond in unison. "Dismissed!" The pranksters file out the door and Patricia starts to follow. The Captain calls out, "Not you, Cadet McCoy. I have a few more questions for you!"

She stops. "Yes, sir." Once the door closes and the Captain is certain that the pranksters are out of earshot, he looks at Cadet McCoy. "How do you propose to set up an Open AA meeting when it's just the two of us at the moment? I don't think it's a good idea to break our anonymity." Patricia looks at the Captain. "I'm not suggesting that, sir. I'm thinking along the lines of contacting the AA office and asking if they can refer any Loners over our way for a Speaker's meeting. The Loners get to share their Experience, Strength, and Hope, which helps their sobriety...the pranksters just might hear something they can identify with, your and my anonymity remains intact. Who knows, we just might get some new members to join our AA meeting." The Captain smiles. "I like the way you think, Cadet." His smile fades. "I get the feeling that you know something that you are not telling me." Patricia chews her lip. "Permission to speak freely, sir?" The Captain folds his arms. "Go ahead, Cadet. I have the feeling I'm going to hear this, sooner or later, either inside or outside of an AA meeting."

Patricia nods. "That's just it, sir. I'm imagining...if I were in your shoes, with your rank, and I became aware of someone, in Star Fleet under my command, needing a 12-Step Call, which takes priority...Star Fleet regulations or working the 12th Step and getting that person into treatment?" The Captain looks stunned. "As Captain, my responsibility is to enforce Star Fleet regulations." Patricia presses her questions, "What if enforcing those same Star Fleet regulations leads to someone's death from addictions when getting that person into treatment, instead, could have made a difference...saving a life? I'm not saying these things have to be mutually exclusive, sir. I'm suggesting using the 'carrot or stick' approach."

The Captain looks intrigued. "Go on, Cadet. Explain your thinking behind the 'carrot or stick' approach." Patricia takes a deep breath. "Well, sir, to make a long story short, I'm thinking along the lines of offering this person a choice when conducting an intervention...either go into addictions treatment or have Star Fleet regulations enforced and possibly be expelled, if not court-martialed if they are already a member of Star Fleet. I would suggest going ahead with this Speaker's meeting, with all of these Cadets attending as part of their consequences for today's actions, then meeting with each one privately to discuss what each of them has learned. Even if they don't admit to anything, at least they will be informed that if they choose to disregard the help that is being offered, and if they are caught drinking illegally, while underage, or indulging in alcohol and/or drugs while on duty, regulations will require they be expelled, or court-martialed. The knowledge, choice, and responsibility, will be theirs. Hopefully, we will be able to retain good officers." The Captain nods. "For a young person, you have an 'old' head on your shoulders." "Yes, sir", Patricia replies. "Cadet, I will go ahead and contact the AA office regarding Loners being referred here. Due to security issues, they will need to go through a background check, which is part of my responsibility as a commanding officer. Dismissed!" "Yes, sir!", Patricia replies again, then heads out the door. When she returns home, after classes, she gives both her Great-Grandfather and Uncle Spock the latest updates.

During one of her scheduled rotations, one of her tormenters, Cadet Daniel, approaches her. "What are you up to, McCoy, about this so-called Open AA meeting?" Patricia looks at him and quirks one of her eyebrows. "Excuse me?" "You heard me!", he snaps. "What is this Open AA meeting?" Patricia replies matter-of-factly, "It's an Open meeting of Alcoholics Anonymous. Anyone can attend." He is taken aback. "Are YOU calling ME a DRUNK?!" Patricia puts down her PADD and faces her tormenter squarely. "Fact, I know you are drinking alcohol and Synthehol even though you are legally underage. Fact, you are drinking daily. Fact, every single time you have picked up a drink, you end up doing something STUPID, for example, that firecracker incident! I don't believe you can get through 24 hours without a drink!" The other cadet bristles. "I'm NOT a lush! Only lower class people do that and I'm BETTER than those kind of people! I'll PROVE it to you that I can go for a WEEK without drinking ANY alcohol or Synthehol! I'm in complete control of what I drink, when I drink, and how much I drink! Bet me on that!" Patricia nods back at him. "You're on!" He didn't last twelve hours before he got caught by Star Fleet Security, several sheets to the wind, mooning passersby and demanding they salute him. The intoxicated cadet was summarily frog-marched to Captain Smith's office.

Patricia has just gotten home and was about to sit down to dinner with Doctor McCoy when her comm-badge sounds. "Captain Smith to Cadet McCoy!" She taps her badge. "McCoy here, sir!" "Report to my office, immediately. I have a candidate for you!" Patricia looks at her Great-Grandfather while replying, "Yes, sir! Right away, sir! McCoy out!" She gets up from the dinner table. "Sorry, Gramps! Duty calls!" He waves off her apology. "No problem, child! I'll keep dinner warm for you until you get back home!" She gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Gramps!" She heads back out the door.

Upon arriving at Captain Smith's office, she smells the tell-tale stench of an alcoholic in digestive distress. Sure enough, she spots Cadet Daniel, in the "head", kneeling before the porcelain altar, giving up his offerings. The Captain gives her a look and shakes his head. "Cadet, I'm hoping he's ready to hear you. Otherwise, I won't have any choice." "Yes, sir!", Patricia replies, while she patiently waits for the other cadet to finish. Eventually, her tormenter emerges, looking as terrible as he feels. He's not happy as soon as he sees Patricia. "What the HELL are YOU doing HERE?!", he snarls. "Trying to save YOUR lead butt, if not your career, you idiot!", she snaps back, "Not TWELVE hours ago, you bragged to me that you could go a WEEK without drinking! What happened!?" The drunken cadet looks from her to Captain Smith and back, uncertain what to say. The Captain gets up, "I'll go bring back some coffee while you two have a chance to talk." He glares at the drunken cadet. "You will be given a decision to make upon my return and I hope it will be the right one! I would strongly suggest that you listen to what she has to say!" He leaves his office to give the two cadets privacy.

Patricia folds her arms as she glares back at her tormenter. "Well? I'm still waiting to hear what happened that resulted in what I've just seen!" He snarls back at her. "What business is it of yours!? You're only a cadet, not my commanding officer!" She shrugs her shoulders. "If you want to be expelled, be my guest. You have the freedom to choose that...if that is what you want." That stops him in his tracks. He attempts to continue his bravado while eying her suspiciously. "Did you snitch on me?" She shakes her head. "Nope! I had finished my classes and rotation for the day and was about to sit down to dinner with Gramps when I got the call to return to campus. If anyone snitched on anyone...you snitched on yourself. Now, I'm going to ask...one last time...what...did...you...do!?"

He sits back, sullen. "I had a drink with my buddies!" Patricia looks at him skeptically. "You just had ONE drink?" His bravado starts to lessen. "Maybe a couple of drinks with my buddies..." She continues to look at him with skepticism. "A COUPLE of drinks? What happened to being able to go without ONE drink for a week?" He starts to say something, then realizes there is nothing he CAN say to justify what had occurred. "The Captain says I have a decision I have to make while talking with you. Why are you involved?" She leans forward. "Before I answer that, Daniel, I need to know, up front, do you wish to remain a student at Star Fleet Medical Academy? Because if you're not interested in finishing medical school, then I'm not going to waste my time!" She can see that he is realizing he is in SERIOUS trouble! "If I get thrown out of school, my Dad will KILL me! Star Fleet is a family tradition!" Patricia thinks about that for a few moments. "So...do you want to stay in school for yourself...or for your Dad?" He shrugs his shoulders. "I-I-don't know! He wants me to become a doctor, just like his grandfather. He couldn't become one, himself. Long story." Patricia's irritation starts to lessen. "What do YOU want, Daniel? What are YOU interested in? Don't think about pleasing others...what do YOU REALLY want for YOURSELF as a career?" The other cadet looks uncertain. "Promise you won't laugh?" Patricia nods. "I promise!" Daniel sighs, "I want to major in theater but my Dad says there is no future in that!"

Patricia nods. "But if you keep drinking the way you are drinking, you're not going to have any future at all! That rot-gut is tearing up your insides!" The other cadet looks back at her. "Which brings me back to MY question...why are YOU involved, McCoy?" She looks him full in the face. "Because alcohol...and drugs...nearly killed me. I've been where you are now. The Captain will be returning soon and he's going to demand that you put on your Big Boy pants and make a decision regarding your future! What decision will that be? Do you want to live or do you want to die? As I see it, you are slowly killing yourself because you don't like yourself very much! You're trying hard to be what your father wants you to be instead of being who you ARE!" They hear a tap at the door. The door slides open, revealing Captain Smith carrying a tray with three steaming cups of coffee. He sets the tray down on the desk and turns to the drunken cadet. "I believe you have a decision for me, cadet?"

The cadet hangs his head. "I want to live...but I don't know how. I-I-I don't know what to do!" Patricia reaches over and taps his knee. He looks up. "Let me ask you a question, Daniel. Right now, is your life manageable or is it a mess?" He squeezes his eyes shut, then rubs his face with both hands. "Everything is a BIG MESS!" Patricia nods again. "If I may make an observation...you cannot control alcohol. Alcohol is controlling you, and you have NO control over where alcohol takes you or what you do while under the influence! Would that be a fair statement?" The other cadet nods his head. "That describes it exactly!" Patricia continues, "You're admitting that you are powerless over alcohol?" The cadet nods his head again. "Yes, I'm powerless over alcohol and my life is a mess! I need help! Help me! Please!" Captain Smith walks over and places his hand on the cadet's shoulder. "You'll get the help you need, Cadet. That is a promise! I've arranged for you to go to Detox. Once we get the alcohol out of your system, then we can talk about your future with Star Fleet." "Yes, sir.", the cadet mutters.

After Cadet Daniel is transported to Detox and admitted, Captain Smith returns to his office where Patricia was ordered to remain. The Captain sits down behind his desk, looks at the now-cold cups of coffee, then at Cadet McCoy. "Well, what do you think about working your 12th Step this evening?" Patricia sighs. "I tried to carry the message, sir. It remains to be seen if I really got through to him once the alcohol clears out of his system. There might also be another complication, sir. He's admitted that the real reason he's enrolled here is to please his father and carry on the quote, Family Tradition, unquote. His heart is in the theater but his father has put the kibosh on THAT! He's been using alcohol to numb out his feelings and we both know where that leads!" Captain Smith considers this new information. "He wants to be in the theater, huh? Maybe there's a way he can achieve what he wants while remaining in Star Fleet."

Patricia impulsively blurts, "Role-playing, recruiting, and/or training holo-vids?", she says hopefully. The Captain gives her a stern look and she realizes her mistake, "Oops! Sorry...sir!" The Captain half smiles. "Apology concerning your impulsiveness accepted. Keep working on that. As for your question regarding the holo-vids...looks like you've read my mind. It all comes down to what this young man wants to do with his life...once he gets the alcohol out of his system and can begin to think clearly...for himself." Patricia tentatively raises her hand and the Captain nods at her. "What if his father refuses to agree?" The Captain looks thoughtful. "I'll have to wait and see what develops and base my decision on those factors." She gives him a puzzled look. "Sir?" He looks up at her and continues. "His father is an admiral." She blurts out again. "Uh-oh!" Then catches herself. "Sir!" She shakes her head. "I wonder what Bill W. and Doctor Bob would say about all of this?" The Captain smiles. "I think my ancestor would remind me to 'Keep It Simple', among other sayings he was famous for." Patricia looks back at him, curiosity written all over her features. "Sir?" The Captain continues while smiling, "I usually avoid name-dropping as you are not the only one with a famous relative. My five times Great-Grandfather was Doctor Bob."

When she returned home, Doctor McCoy was waiting up for her. She sits down in the living and slumps, exhausted, in her chair. "Tough case?", the old doctor asks. She nods, "And complicated on top of it all." She looks at her Great-Grandfather. "Gramps, what would you do, if you were doing the right thing, for a patient, and the patient's next-of-kin, a high ranking official in Star Fleet, countermands your instructions...and you know that countermand would, or could, cause the death of your patient?" Doctor McCoy leans forward. "If it were me, my medical decisions would out-rank this high ranking official." Patricia scratches her head. "You're an admiral, Gramps! But what if...I were the doctor...a medical student, intern, a cadet, on rotation and a high-ranking admiral, who is NOT a doctor, countermands my medical decision because he's the Admiral and I'm only a cadet. What then?" Doctor McCoy looks straight at her. "The medical decision...YOUR medical decision would still stand! The admiral, who is NOT a doctor, will just have to lump it!" Patricia continues to think about this while rubbing her chin.

With Captain Smith's permission, Patricia visits her classmate while he is in the Detox Unit of the teaching hospital. She's under strict orders not to work this unit as part of her rotation due to a perceived conflict of interest per the medical Code of Ethics. During the visit, Daniel's father, the admiral, shows up and he is NOT happy about the fact that his son is a patient in Detox! Patricia involuntarily cringes the moment she hears him yelling in the hall. She looks over at Daniel and realizes he is feeling the same way. She quickly taps her comm-badge. "McCoy to Captain Smith. Please report to the Detox Unit STAT! You are needed! Emergency! McCoy out!" She then braces herself for what is to come. She's hoping she can stall the admiral until Captain Smith's arrival. A few moments later, the admiral bursts through the door, his face beet-red! "WHAT IS THIS?! MY SON IN A DRUNK TANK?! HOW DARE YOU EMBARRASS ME, YOU IDIOT!" He attempts to stomp over to his son with his fist raised.

Daniel is cowering on the bed, when Patricia steps between him and the Admiral. "Excuse me, sir. I don't believe we have been properly introduced." He glares down at her and brings his fist close to her face. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY, CADET, BEFORE I GIVE YOU A TASTE OF WHAT HE IS GOING TO GET!" She looks at his raised fist, squares her shoulders and looks back at him, determined to stand her ground. "With all due respect, sir, NO! I will NOT permit you to physically...or verbally...assault a patient, or anyone else...myself included!" She sees his blood pressure rise several millimeters of Mercury just by observing the coloration of his face. Before she could react, he hauls off and back-hands her across the face. The next second, the Admiral is pinned, face-down, on the floor! Daniel is cringing, wide-eyed, on his bed when Captain Smith rushes into the room. The Captain barks at her. "That's ENOUGH, Cadet!" She releases the Admiral and steps back. The Captain notices the redness, along with her eye swelling shut, on Patricia's face and quickly realizes what has occurred. He turns to the Admiral as he gets to his feet.

The Admiral stabs a finger in Patricia's direction. "I want that insubordinate little whelp thrown in the Brig, IMMEDIATELY! She DARED put her hands on ME!" The Captain looks back at him, the calmness in his voice belying the anger he feels. "With all due respect, sir, you are twice her size and weight. Judging from the injury on her face, I can deduce that you just slapped her a few moments ago because she was obeying MY orders to PROTECT MY PATIENT!" The Admiral is enraged. "HOW! DARE! YOU! DEFY! ME! I'LL HAVE YOU LOCKED UP FOR INSUBORDINATION!" The Captain stands toe-to-toe with the Admiral. "As the Doctor in charge here, I'm telling you to GET OUT! You have one of two choices...leave voluntarily or I call in Security and you will leave INVOLUNTARILY! What is it going to be?" The Admiral angrily works his jaw for a few moments, turns on his heel, and stomps toward the door. He looks back at the Captain. "You'll PAY for THIS! I PROMISE YOU! YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" The Admiral storms off down the hall.

Patricia tentatively touches her injured face and winces. "Damn! That is one HELL of a badge-heavy bully!" She looks over at Daniel with sympathy. "Now I understand what you are drinking AT! He's enough to make a SAINT want to get drunk!" Captain Smith snaps at her. "That's ENOUGH, Cadet!" She hangs her head. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." Captain Smith turns to face her and sees that her eye has swelled shut. He calms down. "No, Cadet. I'm the one who should be making amends to you. I've known, for years, what that man is capable of doing and didn't do enough to protect the both of you! Report to my office, McCoy. I'll be there shortly." "Yes, sir", she replies. She leaves the room while the Captain turns to speak to the other cadet.

Daniel looks up at his commanding officer. "What do I do now, sir?" Captain Smith stands quietly for a few moments before responding. "For now, Cadet, you are under my orders to continue treatment. You will have another physical evaluation to determine if the level of alcohol in your system has dropped to zero and if there is any permanent damage. I will review those results and make my decision based on what I see. Until then, I will see to it that your father will not be permitted to harass you. Now get some rest!" The Captain turns and leaves the Cadet's hospital room.

Captain Smith enters his office and Patricia immediately stands to attention. "At ease, Cadet, and let me take a look at what the Admiral did to your face." The Captain examines her injuries as she winces. He steps back and looks her full in the face. "Why did you put yourself in harm's way, Cadet? Why didn't you wait until I got there?" Patricia looks back at the Captain. "I couldn't just stand there and watch that bully beat on Daniel. No one deserves that! There was no time to wait, as his rage was just out of control, and I couldn't see how Daniel could possibly defend himself against his own father given the state that man was in. I thought that if the Admiral was hell-bent on beating on someone, then it might as well be me so the patient would be safe until you got there, sir." The Captain nods. "I understand. You acted on the limited options you had. Let me treat that facial injury." Patricia holds up her hand. "With all due respect, sir, I think you better document it instead. I have a strong gut feeling that Admiral is going to cause more trouble and we need the evidence to defend ourselves. I can wait until I get home and put some ice on it." The Captain nods, walks over and picks up an imager. "Very well, Cadet."

When Patricia arrives home, and Doctor McCoy sees the red hand print on her face, as well as her eye swollen shut, he demands to know what happened. Spock and Uhura, who are visiting, are appalled when Patricia describes her conflict with the Admiral over a patient's treatment. The old doctor's temper hit the roof! He demands to know the name of the Admiral who had assaulted her. Patricia shakes her head. "I can't tell you that, Gramps! Once you know the Admiral's name, you'll know who his son, the patient is. It won't require rocket science for confidentiality to be breached! The patient has a right to privacy." Doctor McCoy calms down a little. "You're right, child! I'm still NOT happy about the fact that ANYONE, including an Admiral, slapped you!" Patricia proceeds to apply ice to her facial injuries. "I understand, Gramps, I hear you. At the same time, this is MY battle! You can't fight it for me!" Spock replies, "She is correct, Leonard."

Uhura chuckles and everyone turns to look at her. "I would have LOVED to have been a fly on the wall, watching you as you pinned that Admiral to the floor! I have a sneaking idea who he is as he has a reputation for having one hell of a NASTY temper!" Patricia walks over to Uhura and bends down. "Whisper the name to me, Captain.", she asks. Uhura whispers in her ear and Patricia nods. "I can neither confirm it nor deny it." Spock, who has overheard the whisper, nods. "But it confirms my suspicions. He is trouble!"

Patricia looks at the three elders, confused. "If he is trouble, and that violent, how did he manage to become an Admiral?" Spock looks at her with a somber expression. "Unfortunately, Patricia-kam, there have been some individuals who managed to rise through the ranks in spite of their abusive tendencies. If the Admiral, who assaulted you, is the same one that I suspect...most likely, he has been abusing his family behind closed doors for years. You inadvertently brought it out into the open." She sits down with a thump. "Yikes!" Doctor McCoy stands up. "Except, THIS time, he assaulted the WRONG person! He's been used to getting away with pulling rank and abusing weaker individuals all this time. Now he has to deal with us McCoy's!" Patricia shakes her head emphatically. "Gramps! No! As I've said before, this is NOT your battle! I have to wait and see what happens next. My injuries have already been documented for my defense. My commanding officer is dealing with his part of it as we are sure that this Admiral is going to be coming after both me and the Captain."

Sure enough, within the week, charges were brought against Cadet McCoy for physically assaulting an Admiral, and against Captain Smith for insubordination. Once again, she found herself facing expulsion. When the hearing was convened, she saw the Admiral sitting there, smirking at her. He was sure that he would get his own way, once again, and she would be sent packing. She saw his facial expression change as she heard others enter the room behind her. When she turned to look, Ambassador Spock, Doctor McCoy, Captain Uhura, Cadet Daniel, and a huge crowd of other cadets along with other officers were filing into the room. Captain Smith walks up to her and sits down beside her. He places his hand on her shoulder. "I refuse to leave you twisting in the wind, Cadet. This situation was never your fault from the beginning!" He glares at the Admiral. She notices that the Admiral is looking elsewhere and she turns to see who he is looking at. She realizes that her loved ones are glaring back at the Admiral. She can see that, in spite of Spock's calm demeanor, there is anger in his eyes. To her recollection, this is the first time she has ever seen her Uncle Spock showing any emotion, however slight, in public.

The hearing gets underway and the Admiral spins a tale about how he was attacked, by this cadet, without provocation and how she was insubordinate to his rank, refusing to obey his orders. Evidence is produced of Patricia's facial injuries at the time of the incident, which the Admiral explains away. Because Captain Smith was not there to witness the Admiral slapping Patricia, the Board stated that it was simply Patricia's word against the Admiral and the Admiral's rank must take precedence. Just as the Chair was about to pronounce expulsion, Daniel stands up and shouts, "NO! Oh...HELL...NO! This has gone far enough!" The Admiral shouts, "Daniel, shut up and sit down!" The Board Chair also orders Daniel to be silent. Daniel walks forward. "Throw ME out for being insubordinate but I'm NOT going to sit by and watch my friend being punished for protecting ME! I WAS THERE AND SAW THE WHOLE THING!" The Admiral growls, "Boy! If you don't shut up and sit down, you know what will be waiting for you when you get home!" Daniel faces down his father. "I don't care what you do to me! You've beaten on Mom, you've beaten on me, and NOW you've started beating on my friends because they dared say NO to you! That STOPS! NOW! HERE! TODAY!"

The Board Chair asks Daniel to describe what actually occurred and Daniel happily obliges. He turns to Patricia. "I used to pick on you because I thought you were a weird freak, because you're different and you still defended me when you didn't have to. Now I understand what friendship really means." He turns back to the Board. "If anyone deserves to be thrown out of Star Fleet Medical Academy, it should be me! I was the one who broke the rules. Cadet McCoy stepped up to help me and help save my life. The only reason I enrolled is because my Dad ordered me to become a doctor like his Grandfather. HE knows WHY he can NEVER become a doctor on his own! He thought he can live his dreams through me!" He looks at his father defiantly. "Well, guess what, Dad! I'm going to work toward my own goals, NOT YOURS!"

Daniel went on to describe the years of abuse that he and his mother had endured at the hands of the Admiral. How he was forced to abandon his own aspirations in order to march to his father's orders. His mother eventually died under mysterious circumstances. He quietly added, "The only way I knew how to cope with everything was to get drunk. Cadet McCoy helped me understand that I don't have to live that way anymore. She helped me see that I was slowly killing myself. I don't know what I'm good for but I know that I don't have to be my father's puppet nor do I have to live in fear of being beaten by him again." He returns to his seat and there is silence in the room.

The Board Chair considers this turn of events. He looks at Cadet McCoy. "The charges against you are dismissed." The Admiral starts to splutter his outrage and the Chair turns on him. "As for you, ADMIRAL, I've heard enough! There has been too many suspicious incidents, involving you over the years. It ends today! Security, take the Admiral into custody! The Board will deal with him at a later time!" Security surround the Admiral and escort him from the room while he splutters in outrage. Patricia starts to shake uncontrollably. Captain Smith places his hand on her shoulder again and nods at her reassuringly. "See you at the meeting!" He gets up and leaves the room. Doctor McCoy approaches his Great-Granddaughter and she gets up to hug him. "Gramps, I feel the need to go hide from everyone. I've had enough for today!" The old doctor looks at her. "What are you going to say to your new friends?" She looks confused. "Huh?" He indicates a crowd of cadets standing behind him...all of them smiling at her. "Child, I think you've just earned yourself some respect. Not everyone, like you, are willing to take on a bully the size, weight, and rank of that Admiral!" Daniel approaches the two McCoy's and holds out his hand. She shakes his hand. "Thanks, McCoy, for coming to my defense. I'll never forget it."

Patricia gives him a quizzical look. "You talk as if you are leaving. Where are you going?" He shrugs. "I don't know. I doubt I can stay here and continue studying to be a doctor." "Don't you like Star Fleet at all?", she asks. "Sure!", he responds, "But how am I going to study theater and be in Star Fleet?" Patricia thinks for a few minutes. "Would you like to act in holo-vids?" "WOULD I?", he shouts, "I would LOVE to be able to do THAT!" "What about Star Fleet holo-vids, for training and/or recruiting? Would that fill the bill?", she asks. "Would they let me?", Daniel inquires. "Go ask Captain Smith. I think he might be able to find something for you to do.", she responds. Daniel nods. "Thanks, again, McCoy! I owe you one!" His friends come forward and shake Patricia's hand as well. The whole group invites her to dine with them in the future and she agrees. He heads out the room with his friends. She looks at the three elders standing with her. "I think I did a good deed for today. What do you think?" Doctor McCoy ruffles her hair and grins.

She enters Room 10 of the Zefram Cochrane building, carrying her Big Book. Captain Smith is waiting, with his Big Book, and two cups of coffee. Just as she sits down, the door opens and Daniel enters the room. "Am I late?", he asks. Patricia grins at him. "Nope! You're right on time, Dan!" Captain Smith gets up. "Do you want a cup of coffee, Dan?" "Yes, sir, don't mind if I do, sir!" The Captain brings over another cup of coffee and hands it to Daniel, then he sits back down at the table. He hands a small card to the newest member and asks would he like to read from it at the beginning of the meeting. Daniel looks confused. "I-I-I'm not sure what to do." Patricia takes the card. "Tell you what, Dan, I'll read the Preamble and you read How It Works. Just follow our lead!"

She turns to the Captain who introduces himself, "Hi, I'm Bob and I'm a grateful recovering alcoholic. Welcome to your first AA meeting, Dan!" Patricia holds out her hand to Daniel. "Hi, I'm Pat and I'm a recovering alcoholic and recovering drug addict! Welcome to your first AA meeting, Dan, and keep coming back!" Daniel looks at both the Captain and at Patricia. "Hi, I'm Dan and I'm a SCARED recovering alcoholic! I'm glad to be here where it feels safe!" Patricia claps him on the back. "You're in the right place, Dan! Let's start the meeting as we only have an hour!" She reintroduces herself then reads the Preamble. Then she turns back to Daniel. "Okay, Dan, you want to go ahead and read 'How It Works'? Daniel nods. "Hi, I'm Dan and I'm still a SCARED recovering alcoholic!" He picks up Patricia's Big Book and begins to read,** "Rarely have we seen a person fail..."  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR - Through the Ranks  
**

It felt like it was only yesterday that Patricia had been admitted to Star Fleet Medical Academy and began her studies as a cadet. She couldn't believe how fast the years had flown by! In spite of all the set-backs and hardships, she had progressed through the ranks of Ensign, Lieutenant Junior Grade, Lieutenant, Lieutenant Commander, then Commander. She was continuing her efforts to earn her next rank of Captain. She felt that since Gramps was able to achieve the rank of Admiral, she should be able to eventually work her way up through Commodore and earn the same rank as he did. When she is finally granted her degree as a medical doctor, her relief knows no bounds. "At last!", she thought to herself as the degree was placed in her hand and she shook hands with the faculty, "I've done it! I've reached my first goal!" It was all she could do to refrain from dancing her jig across the stage but couldn't resist doing a playful skip and twirl, curtsying to her former instructors. Captain Smith and the others laughed heartily. As she descended the stage, she searched the audience for her loved ones and friends. Then she saw the sign held up by Gramps, "WAY TO GO!", and he was grinning from ear to ear! Captain Uhura was applauding her and Uncle Spock...even from a distance, she could see the pride shining in his eyes. She blew all of them a kiss then punched the air in triumph!

Shortly after the ceremony, she receives her new assignment along with her orders. Before she is due to report, she asks for some leave time to spend with her family. She returns to her Great-Grandfather's home in Georgia where he throws a party in her honor and she assists him with the outdoor grilling. She is so overwhelmed at the number of former crew-mates, from the U.S.S. Enterprise, plus other Star Fleet friends and former classmates, showing up to congratulate and welcome her to their ranks that she is uncertain whether to laugh or cry. She finally slips away to have some alone time, trying to sort out her emotions. Spock finds her and sits down next to her.

"What is that ancient human question that I have often heard your Great-Grandfather ask you, Patricia-kam, 'A penny for your thoughts'?" says the old Vulcan. Patricia chuckles. "That's right, Uncle." Then her smile fades. "My feelings are all jumbled up right now. I don't know what I'm feeling or SHOULD be feeling! It's...overwhelming!" Spock nods in response. "There is much to sort through, Patricia-kam." She looks at Spock. "Do you remember how I used to be, when Gramps first brought me home...after I was rescued from the slavers? I couldn't really relate to anyone and I was TERRIFIED of EVERYONE! All I wanted to do was hide or fight anyone who approached me! Then I accidentally hurt you by grabbing your ear the first time we met! I look back through time...when I was learning how to waltz with you for my physical therapy as I re-learned how to walk. Remember how I was finally able to grasp mathematical concepts? Remember all the messes and scrapes I got into, growing up? I got into Gramps' collection of original Kroeker bio-gel packs even though it took him 40 years to amass that collection. I had no idea what they were! I thought I was creating the greatest scientific experiment. Remember Great Aunt Edith? She was trying to teach me etiquette and to act like a lady. She was expecting me to behave like a girly-girl and I was more tom-boy! Gramps thought it was hysterically funny because I tend to take after him with his mannerisms and salty language. I thought Aunt Edith was going to have a cow when I let loose with an expletive during one of her parties!" She giggled then her smile fades. "But I became addicted to alcohol and drugs and all hell broke loose. I can't forget that I threatened all of you with that broken bottle. You saved my life when I attempted suicide. With you and Gramps helping, I managed to get back on track. I also picked up where my late father left off, becoming the Family Historian. I've managed to trace other McCoy ancestors, and our distant cousins, a long way back with my genealogy research. It boggles my mind when I remember that I couldn't talk at all in the very beginning and now it seems I can't shut up." Her voice trails off as she looks at Spock's face. Then she quietly adds, "I'm not being very logical right now, Uncle."

She pauses when she sees Spock swallow hard. It was slight, barely noticeable by anyone else. Through the years, she had learned to pick up on slight nuances in his emotional state even though she understood the Vulcan custom of stoicism and logic. She understood that he was feeling emotions, now, without being obvious. He quietly responds. "I remember, Patricia-kam. I remember well the time when you were unable to speak...up through your struggle with your addictions. The incident involving my ear was only minor. You were only six years old and had never met a Vulcan before. You have traveled a long way and have overcome many obstacles! I am pleased at your accomplishments and...I am proud...of you." His face becomes unreadable.

Patricia reaches up and places a hand on his shoulder as she nods and smiles. "I don't know where I would be without you, Captain Uhura, and Gramps! I was NOT an easy child! You all loved me in spite of myself!" She chuckles then her smile fades again. "I look back on everything, Uncle. The good, the bad, the ugly, and I feel...overwhelmed...by all of it! Now, I've finished my Academy studies, gotten my medical degree, and I'm officially a doctor, just like Gramps. It's exciting and scary all at once! I know I should be practicing the meditation I learned on Vulcan and, at the same time, it's so hard to sit still right now! I want to be a perfect Vulcan, just like you!"

Spock looks over at her and gives her a slight smile. "It is not logical to try to be a perfect Vulcan, Patricia-kam, when you were not born as one, let alone raised as one since birth. I am a Vulcan and yet I am not perfect either. I've had my moments!" He pauses. "To change the subject in regards to what you describe as exciting and scary, have you received your first assignment?" She nods. "I'm being embedded with a platoon of Klingons, to practice treating their battle wounds while they conduct training missions. It's as close to a genuine battle situation to practice combat medicine before I find myself in the middle of the real deal! I'm to report to Q'onos at the end of three months, to meet with the commanding officers and be given orientation, then travel to Corbus V for the training mission itself. This should get interesting...which is an understatement!" Spock looks at her. "I have faith in you, Patricia-kam. Your Great-Grandfather and I taught you survival techniques during our camping trips. You practiced self-defense skills with Captain Uhura. You know other skills from your Academy days as well as what you have learned here, at home, along with what you have learned when you were in treatment on Vulcan. You can do this."

Patricia nods in agreement then tilts her head as she looks at her beloved Uncle. "Do you know what I find ironic, Uncle Spock?" He quirks an eyebrow in response. Patricia continues. "Here I am, a recovering alcoholic and a recovering drug addict and I'm being assigned to work with a platoon of Klingons who LOVE to party, and get blind-drunk, fighting-drunk, with Blood Wine and God knows what other kinds of intoxicating beverages! And I will be practicing my Program in the middle of that in order to STAY sober! YIKES!" She shakes her head in astonishment. Spock gives her a slight smile again. "You were able to take down a violent bully, who was twice your size and weight as well as a much higher rank. If you could face down someone who was abusing his rank, Patricia-kam, then you should have no problem working alongside our Klingon counterparts." Patricia chews her lip, feeling uncertain. "I hope so, Uncle. I really hope so!"

Patricia's assignments, on both Q'onos and on Corbus V are eye-opening experiences for her. She quickly realizes that she needs to develop workarounds for the Klingon cuisine given her history of digestive sensitivities. Working alongside proud warriors, she knew that relying solely on Star Fleet issue MRE's was NOT going to cut it! Using her creativity, she adapts many of the available foods to outdoor cooking over an open campfire. She drew the line, however, regarding the Blood Wine which flowed in copious amounts among the warriors. For her to pick up one drink...that would have been too high a price to pay! She is painfully aware of the hostility aimed in her direction because of being "different" and, for the most part, is able to shrug it off.

Unfortunately, one warrior, Morath, decides to take the hostility to a whole new level. In spite of the frequent surgeries that Patricia had undergone in childhood, she would start limping whenever she became overtired. Being perceived as "weak" by Morath, he begins a campaign of harassment ...tripping her, shoving her, tossing dead creatures at her, etc. She either ignores him, shrugs him off, brushes herself off, or tosses the dead creatures back at him and continues about her business. This seems to infuriate this particular Klingon all the more. While she is preparing a batch of stew over the campfire, Morath decides he is going to show her who is "boss" and kicks over the stew-pot, spilling its contents on the ground. She stands up, glaring at him. He reacts by grabbing the front of her tunic, lifting her off the ground, and deliberately spits in her face. Without a second thought, she lashes out, striking him across the face, hearing his nose crack underneath her fist. Only then does she realize she is still holding her small cast iron skillet!

Bellowing in rage, like a mad bull, he pulls out his d'ktahg ready for the kill! The only thing that Patricia has to defend herself is the skillet still in her hand. At that moment, a shout rings out from offside, "MEVYAP!" Morath immediately drops Patricia, sending her sprawling in the dirt. An older warrior walks up and punches the offender to the ground. The elder warrior shouts something else in Klingon and Morath scrambles away. The elder Klingon turns toward Patricia. "Q'Pla, Doctor! You fight well for one so little!" Patricia nods as she picks herself up, cleans up the mess and tosses the small frying pan into the now-empty stew-pot. "Thank you, sir!" The elder Klingon hands her a bottle. "Come! Let us celebrate your victory with some Blood Wine! It is a good vintage!" Patricia hesitates, then asks, "With all due respect, do you happen to have Prune Juice, sir?" The elder Klingon eyes her suspiciously. "You do not accept my offer of Blood Wine!? All warriors drink this!" She squares her shoulders and looks directly at the elder warrior as she hands the bottle back. "Permission to speak freely, sir?" He responds, "Hlja!" She struggles to maintain eye-contact with this elder warrior, who is clearly bigger and stronger than Morath. "You may have noticed that I have some personal...", she pauses, "...'challenges', which has made me a target of your warriors. One of those personal 'challenges' could endanger you, endanger your warriors, and endanger the mission if my 'challenge' gets out of control. I am a recovering alcoholic."

The elder warrior grunts. "I do not understand what 'recovering alcoholic' means." Patricia nods. "Not everyone understands, sir, including others who struggle with the same disease that I do." She pauses, rubbing her chin, realizes that Morath's spittle is still on her face, and wipes it off with her sleeve. "The best way I can think of to explain it, sir, is that I've had a history of endangering others whenever alcohol was in my blood and in my brain. While I was under the influence, I threatened to stab my Uncle, who I LOVE DEARLY! My Uncle Spock helped to save my life and that is a debt that I can never repay! To me, threatening to kill him is insane behavior. Every time alcohol gets into my brain, it takes total control and I have NO control over where it will take me or what I will do. My responsibility, and my oath as a doctor, is to first do no harm. My responsibility is to treat the wounded and the sick. If you get hurt in battle, it would be my responsibility to make you well so you could return to that battle and achieve your victory. If I were under the influence of alcohol, I could accidentally kill you because my brain would not be functioning as it should. Do you remember that incident with Chancellor Gorkon, years ago, after Praxis exploded? My Gramps attempted to treat the Chancellor's wounds, when Gorkon was attacked, but Gramps was unable to save the Chancellor's life...and Gramps was COMPLETELY SOBER! Because he failed to prevent the Chancellor's death, he was wrongly convicted of the Chancellor's assassination and sentenced to Rura Penthe! I could end up in Rura Penthe, as it had happened to my Great-Grandfather, because of the death of a Klingon warrior if I were to operate under the influence of alcohol. I don't want to repeat history with Rura Penthe! I cannot permit endangering you or the other warriors because of alcohol. As long as I do NOT pick up that first drink, and I remain in recovery, you...and your warriors are safe around me."

She sees that the elder warrior is considering her words, then he nods and smiles. "I LIKE you, little warrior! I will heed your words and I will ensure that no other warriors will harass you again." The elder Klingon takes one of the medals off of his uniform and pins it on her. "From this moment on, you are a Daughter of the House of Martok! Any warrior who touches MY daughter will answer to ME! Now permit me to find some Prune Juice for you so we can properly celebrate!" He walks away, leaving Patricia slack-jawed and speechless.

When she reports back to Star Fleet, after her assignment with the Klingons, she expects some fallout. After all, she was sent there as a doctor to treat the sick and wounded during her battle training, not punch out the Allies or assault them with cast iron skillets. She is met by her old mentor, Captain Smith. He gives her a stern look. "You have something to tell me, Doctor?" She nods, straightens her uniform tunic, and relates what took place on Corbus V. Instead of receiving the expected reprimand, the Captain grins. "Martok told me as much during the debriefing. I was worried about how you would be able to handle yourself, and be able to maintain your sobriety, around a group of hard-drinking warriors who would kill at a moment's notice if anyone looked at them cross-eyed. Good job!" He pauses. "Oh, by the way, Martok has requested that you be assigned to accompany him and his platoon on future missions. He tells me that he needs to teach you how to fight like a Klingon! A cast iron skillet is not going to be sufficient." He chuckles as he walks away while Patricia grins and shakes her head in bewilderment.

* * *

To continue adding to her medical experience and familiarizing her with myriad alien physiologies, she is assigned to various clinical as well as forensic, settings on a variety of Federation planets over the years, including Ferenginar, where she treated Grand Nagus Zek, and on Bajor. While at Bajor, she becomes briefly acquainted with Worf, who is visiting with Captain Benjamin Sisko on Deep Space Nine, in his role as a Federation ambassador to Q'onos. Patricia recalls the Battle with the Borg at Wolf 359, which caused the death of Benjamin's first wife, Jennifer...then the War with the Dominion which kept them all busy beyond belief! After the Dominion was defeated, she crossed paths with Benjamin's second wife, Kassidy Yates-Sisko, who was pregnant at the time and had developed complications. Benjamin's disappearance, within the Fire Caves of Bajor, did not help her situation. Thankfully, she, and the baby, had pulled through and Kassidy was reunited with her husband just in time for the baby's birth.

Eventually, Captain Patricia is put in charge of a mission, studying how crew members are affected by the environment on an unnamed planet, its location is classified due to security reasons and only certain select officers were given any further details on a need-to-know basis. Preliminary research, in preparation for the mission, revealed that the planet had the enigmatic nomenclature of "Gateway" and that its coordinates were located in Sector 90.4. She had been informed that various Star Fleet crew members had complained about after-effects from this particular planet and she was asked to research this phenomenon. Once she arrives, she discovers an ancient structure that is referred to as the "Guardian of Forever". She also becomes acquainted with a very handsome Tiger Caitian named Doctor Quon, an astrophysicist specializing in temporal mechanics. He often shared his passion about temporal mechanics even though she often struggled to understand it. "I thought math was confusing!," she thought to herself, "but temporal mechanics, its formulae, equations, and theories REALLY befuddle and discombobulate me! At the same time, HE is FASCINATING!"

Within short order, she and Quon become mates. It didn't feel like a conscious choice on her part, but it felt...right. She never discussed her past with him and the first time he saw her scars, he asked no questions and accepted her just as she is, flaws and all. That was fine by her. Certain other Star Fleet personnel don't seem to approve of their relationship, especially Commander George Primmin, who is the head of the Security detail. She quickly becomes aware of his xenophobic, as well as his homophobic, racist, sexist opinions along with his negativity toward anyone with any level of disabilities, challenges, differences, or orientation! It's obvious that Primmin does NOT like the idea of any woman outranking him and being his superior! It was all Patricia could do to control her temper whenever she had to deal with him. She had to constantly remind herself to remain professional and ask herself, "What would Uncle Spock do?"

"How Primmin got his job, I'll never know! If he was ever stupid enough to demonstrate THAT attitude toward Admiral Nechayev, today,", Patricia thought to herself, "Primmin would find himself peeling potatoes on a garbage scow! Damn idiotic prig!" Shortly after her arrival, she had to give Primmin a dressing down when she caught him bullying young Ensign David Gerrold for being "different" even though the young lad was fresh out of the Academy. Primmin's response to her authority demonstrated that he doesn't seem to approve of her, personally, being a Captain and being in command during this mission due to her own physical and neurological differences. More than once, he skirted the edge of insubordination as he questioned every decision she made. She was certain he mocked her behind her back. So much for the evolution of humans and the extinction of prejudice and bigotry! All she could do was shake her head in disgust.

While on the planet's surface, Captain Patricia is informed of evidence of a possible temporal disturbance in the area of the ancient monolith. Curiosity gets the better of her and she and Quon go out to the vicinity of the Guardian to investigate. The Caitian scans the Guardian while Patricia scans the surrounding area. Questioning the ancient Guardian about the recent disturbance only results in enigmatic responses that leave her flustered and confused, if not annoyed. After awhile, Quon and Patricia look at each other, shrug, and she shakes her head. They both reach for their comm-badges but she taps hers first, "McCoy to Time Piece Ops." A voice responds over the comm-badge, "Time Piece Ops, Commander Primmin here." McCoy continues, "Primmin, the only response we're getting from the Guardian is, and I quote, 'Many such journeys are possible.', unquote. Doctor Quon and I have found residual energy traces, but there's no one around now." Primmin sounds sarcastic as he responds, "Count your blessings, Doctor. What would you have done if you found them?" Patricia irritably thinks to herself, "Pompous ass!", but manages to keep her voice professionally assertive. "I can take care of myself, Commander. Given my rank as CAPTAIN, that is part of my job!" Primmin continues his sarcastic tone, ignoring her reference to rank. "I know you can. It's Doctor Quon that I worry about." Patricia looks over at Quon and rolls her eyes. Primmin is really taxing her patience! "I can take care of Quon, too, Primmin. I'll remind you who is in command here!", she snaps. Primmin pauses for a moment, hearing the annoyance in his commanding officer's voice. "Well...let's err on the side of caution. No heroes, if you're in trouble, holler. Don't want to lose a Captain on my watch!" Patricia grins wickedly at Quon as she responds, ""I'll scream like a girl. McCoy out!" Quon gives her a sly grin, "You're evil!", before walking back over to the Guardian. He stands in front of it, arms akimbo, smiling and shaking his head. She walks over to him, smiling and touches his shoulder.

Quon continues to shake his head. "Security. They all think they're Jim Wayne." Patricia chuckles. "I think you mean John Wayne." Quon tilts his head and gives her a quizzical look. "Are you sure? He was a famous pirate, right?" Patricia chuckles again. "Cowboy." Quon doesn't understand. "What?" Patricia repeats her explanation. "John Wayne was a cowboy in the ancient movies during Earth's 20th Century." Quon shrugs his shoulders. "If you say so, you're the history and genealogy buff." Suddenly, the Guardian swirls to life and the two doctors snap to attention! A younger version of Doctor Leonard McCoy leaps through, knocking Quon down in the process! The new arrival jumps to his feet and looks about wild-eyed! He screams, "Murderers! Assassins!" Patricia is dumbfounded and can only stand there, frozen in place, agape and wide-eyed. Leonard McCoy looks at her and there appears to be a tiny spark of something familiar. He gives her a confused look, then gestures toward her, "Who...who are you?" Patricia does a double-take, thinking to herself, "I don't FREAKING believe THIS!" Her voice squeaks as she responds, "Gramps?!"

Patricia is standing several paces away from this younger version of Doctor Leonard McCoy. He half-crouches with a wild look in his eyes. Doctor Quon lies, sprawled, on the ground nearby...unmoving. Patricia glances quickly between Quon and Doctor Leonard McCoy, sizing up the situation. Doctor Leonard McCoy screams at her, "YOU!" and he charges at her. She shouts back, "Gramps! NO!" Patricia does a combat roll to avoid his charge. She rolls back to her feet, in a defensive stance, expecting an additional attack only to see the younger version of Gramps run out of sight. She watches him for a second, then rushes over to Doctor Quon. She rips out her medical tricorder, quickly scans him, then breathes a sigh of relief. The scan reveals only a mild concussion but it will still require medical attention due to his being Caitian. Patricia taps her comm-badge, "McCoy to Time Piece!" A voice responds, "Time Piece! Primmin here!" She continues, "We have a medical emergency! Send my medical team, and Security personnel, to the Guardian!" Primmin curtly responds, "Acknowledged. Primmin out!" He signs off. Patricia continues to assess Doctor Quon. "Take it easy, Tiger. Help's coming."

She grips Quon's shoulder, reassuringly, then stands and walks a few paces in the direction that the younger version of Leonard McCoy fled to as she puts her medical tricorder away. She pulls out her standard tricorder and scans the distance, checking her readings. In short order, she hears the hum of a transporter beam. She turns in the direction of the sound and sees four Security officers, including Commander George Primmin, and two of her medical team appear. The Medics immediately go over to Doctor Quon and begin to attend to him. Primmin rushes over to Patricia. The remaining officers take up their positions, securing the perimeter of the area. Primmin stands in front of Patricia and asks, "Are you all right?"

Other than nodding, Patricia does not respond immediately as she continues to scan the area, focusing on her readings. Primmin pulls out his own tricorder, begins scanning, and scowls with annoyance at Patricia. She notices his annoyed expression and quirks an eyebrow at him. Primmin dials back his annoyance and tries again, "What happened?" She continues to study her tricorder while she answers, sounding preoccupied, "A man." She pauses while she continues scanning. "A man who most certainly shouldn't be here!" She walks away from Primmin in the direction that she saw Leonard McCoy's younger version run off to. Primmin follows behind.

Primmin mutters to himself, "Someone came through the Guardian." He raises his voice, "Team!" His Security team responds and gather close. Primmin makes sure that everyone is present, then continues, "An unidentified intruder came through the Guardian, attacked Doctor Quon", he points past Patricia, "and ran off in that direction. I want him found! Phasers on..." Patricia whirls around and faces Primmin, reminding him who is in command as she completes his sentence, "STUN!" Primmin and the Security Team turn to face her. Patricia continues, "I repeat, phasers are to be on STUN! He is not..." Primmin looks at her suspiciously. "Dangerous, Doctor McCoy?" He looks at Doctor Quon and the medical team.

Patricia glares back at him, thinking to herself, "So you fancy yourself a cowboy, you pompous ass?", but she keeps THAT thought to herself. Instead, she says aloud, "He's NOT armed, MISTER Primmin! Nor is he an alien. He's Star Fleet...from the past. He's obviously ill and disoriented. I am ordering you...all of you...to set your phasers on stun!" Primmin stands toe-to-toe with her. "Do you know something I don't...Doctor?" Patricia puts on her best poker face. "Whatever do you mean?" Primmin attempts to push the envelope. "Have I been demoted, and you've been made Chief of Security?" Patricia glares at him. "No, you have NOT been demoted...COMMANDER! But you have NOT been promoted either! I am STILL THE CAPTAIN AND IN CHARGE HERE! Should I continue to explain the obvious or do you get my drift yet?" They stare each other down for a moment while Primmin silently works his jaw. While he still glares back at Patricia, he speaks to his Security team, "Phasers set on stun. Let's move out!" He gives her a look as if to say, "Happy...now?" Patricia wishes there wasn't a regulation against bitch-slapping an insubordinate idiot!

He starts to walk away, then pauses as another thought occurs to him. He turns back to look at Patricia. "You said he was Star Fleet. Did you happen to recognize the intruder, Doctor?" She maintains her poker face as she responds, "Nope. I have no idea who he was. All I recognized was the uniform from the 23rd Century. I'm the history buff, remember? I KNOW the various Star Fleet uniforms from the different eras!" She has NO intention of giving this fool the satisfaction of telling him what she really knows about Gramps. Primmin nods back to Patricia and turns to his team, gesturing to them to proceed forward. The Security team moves out and Patricia breathes a heavy sigh of relief. She turns back toward Quon's direction to see to his medical needs.

Back at the base camp for Operation Time Piece, everyone, who is a member of the Project's senior staff, gathers in the Briefing Room around a large conference table. Primmin looks over at Doctor Quon and bristles. "First of all", Primmin growls, "Doctor Quon shouldn't be here!" Quon looks back at the Chief of Security, puzzled, "What?" Patricia barely manages to tamp down her annoyance as she glares in Primmin's direction. Primmin attempts to dig himself out of the hole he has just dug for himself. "No offense, Doc!" He turns to Patricia, "but shouldn't he be in Sick Bay, under observation, or something?" Now it is Quon's turned to become annoyed. "I'm fine, George." Primmin does NOT like this and it shows on his face. Patricia reaches out and rubs Quon's shoulder while staring Primmin down. She sees that he is even more annoyed at this blatant public display of affection but cannot say anything. She permits herself an evil smile. She turns to Quon, "He asked me, Tiger.", then she turns back to Primmin, "He's fine, George. I've given him a clean bill of health and authorized him to return to duty." She notices Primmin's reaction to this and her smile grows a little wider.

Primmin clears his throat and turns his attention to Doctor Quon. "If someone came through the Guardian, why don't our sensors detect them? The orbital station alone could detect a microbe a mile, or a kilometer, underground." Quon thinks about this, then responds, "This visitor hit me so hard and fast that I didn't get the chance to look. Maybe this being came from the future, where superior technology exists that could make our technology seem like stone knives and bear skins." Primmin gives him an odd look, then turns to look at Patricia. "You said that this intruder came from the past." She shrugs nonchalantly, keeping her poker face, "Well, I could have been mistaken. At the same time, you have to take into consideration that Quon was struck before he had the opportunity to get a good look at him." She decides that now is NOT the time to reveal the truth to this pompous idiot! Primmin looks annoyed when he realizes that he has just detected a bald-faced lie and comments, "No. You were quite sure he was from the 23rd Century, based on his uniform, and quite adamant that he was unarmed." Quon looks at Patricia, realizing that she knows who this newcomer is, "Pu-r-r-r-fection, I do not understand. Explain, please?"

Patricia finally realizes that there is nothing else to do except to come clean and mutters an expletive under her breath. She reluctantly responds, "He's my...Great-Grandfather..." Another team member, Communications Officer Elroy George is flabbergasted. "Leonard McCoy?!" Chief Engineer Enrique Castillos chimes in, shocked, "Admiral McCoy?!" Patricia nods, "Yes." Quon is in awe, "From Spock's Enterprise?!" Patricia is really starting to get annoyed, "Yes!" The Communications Officer mutters in shock, "By Grapthor's Hammer!" Primmin raises his voice, "You LIED to me, DOCTOR!"

Patricia bristles at him. "As the CAPTAIN on this mission, I should NOT have to remind you, again, who is in command! I didn't want you, or your trigger-happy dragoons to injure him! He was not himself!" She sighs as she calms down a little as she starts to pace, "I'm not sure how it's possible. Temporal mechanics has never been my forte'." She turns toward Quon. "Doctor Quon, I think you need to re-think your hypotheses." Primmin dials back his attitude. "If I'm remembering this correctly, your", he pauses, "Great-Grandfather changed history! Captain Kirk and Commander Spock fixed the time-line, but there was no record of the Admiral traveling to the future." Quon interjects, "There wouldn't be. I believe he traveled here, first, then went back in time. What happens with him, here and now, in his future might or might not affect what happened a hundred years ago." He turns to Patricia. "Did he ever talk about his time traveling experiences?"

She shakes her head. "He never discussed THIS particular place...refused to discuss this experience. The only time travel experience he shared was when the crew of the USS Enterprise went back to the 20th Century to bring us George and Gracie, the humpbacked whales. He enjoyed sharing THAT experience because it gave him additional opportunities to tease Uncle Spock about his little swim!" She gestures. "Long story!" She pauses as she rubs her chin thoughtfully. "There was something about this particular travel that deeply affected him. He named a relative, Edith, because of it, but he would never explain why. I can't ask Great-Aunt Edith if she ever was told anything about her name because she's dead and gone now." The Communications Officer raises his hand to get Patricia's attention. "He's still alive, isn't he, I mean...the Admiral." Primmin attempts to take charge of the discussion, "We need to question him!" Patricia glares at him. "Primmin, my Great-Grandfather does NOT like to be questioned, ESPECIALLY by Security! Need I remind you that he is an ADMIRAL?" She turns to Quon, "We can test your new holo-communicator that you've been developing so I can talk to Gramps. Is it ready?"

Chief Engineer Castillos responds, "It's ready and on-line." Patricia grins at Quon. "I can't believe you got that for me and gave Gramps the other one!" Quon grins back, "It was your birthday!" Primmin is clearly annoyed to no end and he blurts out. "We need to speak to him!" Patricia glares again at the Chief of Security. "I'LL give him a call." Primmin can barely hide his sarcasm. "I'd hate for you to have to trouble yourself." She scowls at him in response. Her look clearly says, "Don't push it, buster!" She turns back to Quon with an expression that clearly says, "I love you" and resumes speaking to him, "That was the sweetest birthday present ever." Quon holds up his hands with an expression of, "You got me!" Primmin looks disgusted. The Communications Officer and the Chief Engineer look at each other with a shrug.

Back at Sick Bay, Castillos and Quon are putting the finishing touches and making the final adjustments on the newly-installed holo-communicator. Patricia paces anxiously, checks her appearance, tugs at her jacket, and smooths out her uniform. She turns to Quon, suddenly feeling concerned. "You don't think Primmin's found him already and isn't telling us? The sensors should have found him by now." Quon walks over to her and places his hands on her shoulders. "Even Primmin is not that stupid. Missions to this planet have reported sensor and temporal problems since the Admiral first came here and long after. They'll find him." Castillos makes one final adjustment and steps back. "It's ready to rock and roll!" The Chief Engineer is dismissed and he leaves. Quon turns back to the holo-communicator and taps out a sequence. "Here we go!" The Caitian presses another button and the holographic image of Admiral McCoy suddenly appears. Patricia is overjoyed. "Gramps! You look so huggable! How have you been?" Admiral McCoy quirks an eyebrow at his Great-Granddaughter. "How am I? Didn't I just talk to you on your birthday not too long ago?" His facial expression turns to one of concern. "Are you in some kind of trouble, again?" She gives him a pseudo-innocent expression. "Moi? In trouble? I'm your perfect angel, remember? Even when I accidentally contaminated your collection of original Kroeker bio-gel packs!" The old doctor gives her a mock-stern look. "It took me forty years to amass that collection!" He looks at her, questioningly. "That's not what this call is about...is it?" She starts to answer, then hesitates, which the old doctor notices. "Child, there IS trouble! Tell me what is wrong."

Patricia takes a deep breath and decides that it's now...or never. "Gramps, it's about the Guardian of Forever. You're aware that I'm currently assigned here, at Gateway in Sector 90.4. I know you don't like to talk about it..." The Admiral cuts in abruptly, "You're right! I don't! I was psychotic on Cordrazine!" She tries again, "Well, Gramps...do you recall ever meeting me", she pauses, "Here?" The old man shakes his head. "I'd think I would remember meeting my Great-Granddaughter. But, as I said, I was psychotic on Cordrazine." Quon steps into the Admiral's view. "Are you sure, sir?" The old Admiral stares at Quon, shakes his head, then quickly glances toward the rest of Sick Bay. Patricia reassures him. "It's just the two of us on this end, Gramps. I trust Quon. What do you remember? What CAN you remember?" The Admiral doesn't say anything for several seconds. He just stares, wistfully, into space. He finally turns back to his Great-Granddaughter. "I remember saving Sulu. The ship was rocked by time waves and I fell onto my hypo-spray, which was full of Cordrazine, and I injected myself with an accidental overdose. Then...I met a woman in the past, in a mission. Her name was Edith Keeler." Patricia and Quon look at each other, then back at the Admiral. "That's where the name 'Edith', for Great-Aunt Edith, came from, isn't it, Gramps?" The old doctor realizes what they are trying to get at. "I'm there...now? The old, uh...I mean...young me?" Neither of them know what to say.

Commander Primmin and two Security officers are searching for the younger version of Admiral McCoy. Primmin turns to the two officers, "Stay sharp, gentlemen! I don't believe we're looking for a crazed Star Fleet officer out of his time. I think someone, or something, else came through the Guardian earlier." Officer Watkins responds, "Aye, sir.", while Officer Lauten sweeps the area with his tricorder. Watkins covers with his phaser, takes a few steps away, and stands on a rock, straining to get a better view. Lauten suddenly begins to gesture frantically to the others, bringing Primmin and Watkins to his side with phasers at the ready. Primmin asks him, "What do you have?" Lauten indicates his tricorder. "I'm not reading anything out of the ordinary now...", when Watkins interrupts him, pointing, "There! Right there! Behind that rock!"

The trio edge closer to the area that Watkins has pointed to. When they are in visual range, they all drop their hands and their faces fall. Primmin sighs, "Another rock." Watkins is embarrassed. "I could have sworn..." At that moment, Lauten puts his hand on his stomach and grimaces. His stomach gives off a loud growl. He gives Primmin an embarrassed look. "Sorry, sir", Lauten says with a shrug, "I don't think the replicators are capable of making a digestible Plomeek soup." Primmin scowls, "That's why I stick to Earth foods. No crazy Vulcan or, even worse, Cardassian food, for me! And don't even mention Klingon cuisine!" Primmin's comm-badge chirps, "McCoy to Commander Primmin!" and he taps it. "Primmin here."

Patricia's voice betrays her anxiety in spite of her best efforts to conceal it. "Did you find him yet?" Primmin responds with irritation, "When we find him, Doctor McCoy, you'll be the first to know. We'll contact you immediately." Patricia's command voice is heard, loud and clear, "Just make sure your phasers are on stun. He's not the enemy. He's suffering from a Cordrazine overdose. Understand?" Primmin silently mouths her last word, mockingly, with a look of annoyance. "This is not my first dance, Doctor!" She catches on to his attitude and reminds him, once more, who is still in command. "If you hurt him, Primmin, I will have your rank AND your butt! You'll be knocked back down to Cadet, if not lower! You get my drift?!" Primmin scowls, "Perfectly! Primmin out!" He taps his comm-badge again. Lauten looks at Primmin, uncertain. "Phasers on stun, sir?" Primmin scowls back, "I don't take orders from scientists, Lieutenant! Understood?" Lauten nods, "Aye, sir." Primmin looks at Watkins, "Phasers set on stun." Primmin stomps off while Lauten sets his phaser on stun. He follows Primmin. Watkins inspects his phaser. "This thing has a stun setting?"

The search party walks amidst the rocks and boulders, with Lauten scanning the area in front of them. Both Primmin and Watkins have phasers drawn. A Reman is hiding among the rocks, watching the search party pass by. As the alien raises his weapon to draw a bead on the trio of Security officers, a small rock falls behind him. The moment the Reman turns toward the sound, he is attacked by the younger version of Doctor Leonard McCoy. The Reman is knocked to the ground and the two of them struggle. Leonard McCoy manages to grab a fist-sized rock. When the Reman struggles to turn over, Leonard McCoy smashes the rock down on him, knocking him senseless. For a few moments, Leonard McCoy stares at the Reman, then jumps to his feet and runs off.

The Security team hears the scuffling and converge on the area. They discover the Reman where Leonard McCoy left him. In addition to Primmin, Lauten and Watkins, there are also Ellison, a young female Security officer, fresh out of the Academy, and Beckwith, a medical team member. Beckwith is scanning the Reman with a medical tricorder when Lauten arrives on the scene. Lauten indicates the Reman with his phaser, "He's alive?" Beckwith nods, "Yes, he's alive, but he's out like a light." Lauten looks over at Ellison, then grimaces. He points to Ellison's phaser, "You can lower your phaser, Ensign. We have things under control now." Ellison places her phaser back in its holster. She nods at Lauten, "I told you to avoid the Plomeek soup." Beckwith shakes his head, "I'll bet the replicators were taken out of our stipends. The scientists were probably given theirs."

Primmin and Watkins arrive seconds later. Primmin goes straight to the Reman's body. "He's alive?" Beckwith nods again, "Yes, sir. I've got life signs." Ellison gestures toward the unconscious alien. "Whoever attacked him, tapped him one good!" Primmin looks at his team. "Anyone get a look at his attacker?" Beckwith shakes his head, "No, sir." Young Ellison excitedly indicates toward the ground. "There are tracks heading east!" Primmin stands up. "At ease, Ensign." He indicates instructions to the other team members. "Lauten, you and Beckwith stay here with our 'guest'. Watkins and Ellison, you're with me." Lauten gives him a puzzled look. "Where are YOU going?" Primmin looks back at him, "We're going hunting for a crazy man dressed like a Star Fleet officer from a hundred years ago." His entire team look at him as if he is speaking Klingon. Primmin scowls at all of them. "What? Didn't you know that my ancestors were indigenous tribal members? Move out!"

Back in Sick Bay, Patricia is continuing her conversation with Admiral McCoy. "Child, don't worry about me! They'll find me. I never could run very fast." Patricia shakes her head. "Gramps, that's EXACTLY what I'm worried about... you being found! I just want you in one piece. We both know how trigger-happy Security can be, especially given that Primmin is the Chief of Security and he has an attitude that is plucking my LAST nerve!" Admiral McCoy rolls his eyes. "Some things never change. I just wish I could remember any of this!" Patricia is feeling frustrated. "I put in a request for the full debriefing file from Memory Alpha. But with Star Fleet clearance procedures, it will be WEEKS before I hear back!" Admiral McCoy chuckles, "I've said it once, and I'll say it again. The bureaucratic mentality is the only constant in the universe!" Patricia snickers, "Just like the oxymoron of military intelligence!" They both chuckle together.

Back at the rocks and boulders, Lauten and Beckwith stand guard over the Reman. Primmin, Watkins, and Ellison are heading back. Beckwith heads over to meet the returning team and gestures back toward the direction they've come. "I take it you couldn't find him." Primmin scowls at him, "Genius, you should have been an officer. We lost his trail about a half mile down." Ellison approaches where the Reman is still lying on the ground. She stands next to Lauten and looks at him questioningly, "A man from a hundred years ago?" Lauten nods, "The big donut's a time portal, Ellison, or do they still teach history at the Academy?" Ellison quirks an eyebrow at Lauten, "If he was around a hundred years ago, YOU must have known the man, Lauten." Before either of them can react, the Reman suddenly rolls into Lauten, knocking him to the ground.

The Reman leaps to his feet and twists back toward Ellison, striking her, snapping her head back. She drops straight to the ground. Just as the Reman spins around, he is brought down by phaser fire from both Primmin and Watkins. Watkins and Beckwith then rush to the Reman, keeping their phasers on him, while Primmin rushes to Ellison and checks for a pulse. Lauten slowly gets to his feet. Primmin barks, "Watkins! I wanted him alive!" Watkins shrugs nonchalantly. "Don't worry, sir. Ellison showed me the stun setting." Primmin taps his comm-badge, "Primmin to Sick Bay! Emergency medical beam out! Six to beam back!" The Away Team, with their prisoner, beam directly into Sick Bay. Primmin is carrying Ellison. When Doctor Quon approaches to take Ellison from him, Primmin reacts to Quon's presence with a nasty look, then carries Ellison to a nearby bio-bed. He lays her down and continues holding her hand. The remaining Security team starts to drag the Reman to a holding cell. As Patricia rushes into Sick Bay, a nurse hands a medical tricorder to her and she quickly scans Ellison, while activating the bio-bed. She barks at the Security team, "Put him on the other bio-bed!" The Security officers stop, surprised. Lauten attempts to argue, "He's going to a holding cell!"

Patricia glares over to the Security team while her medical team continues working on Ellison, "He may be our prisoner and, at the same time, he's injured. He needs medical attention! Bio-bed ... NOW!" The Security team look over her shoulder at Primmin, who is still standing beside Ellison's bed, holding her hand. Patricia barks at Security, "Don't look at him! I gave you an order! Move it!" They quickly carry the Reman to the other bio-bed and a nurse activates it. Patricia calls out, "Doctor Charles..." as she gestures toward the prisoner. A doctor rushes over to the Reman and a nurse joins him, handing him a medical scanner. Patricia returns to her patient's bedside, rejoins her team, gives Ellison a hypo, then continues working on her. She looks up at Primmin, "Did you find anyone else?" Primmin does not respond. Patricia turns her attention back to Ellison, working on her, then stops. She looks at Ellison's readings then turns, sadly, toward Primmin who still seems to be in shock. "I'm sorry...there's nothing more I could do. She's dead." Primmin snaps out of it. "Dead? She's ... dead?" Patricia puts her hand on Primmin's shoulder. He's still holding Ellison's hand and he begins shaking his head. "This was her first assignment...she was fresh out of the Academy." Patricia nods, sadly. "I know, George. I'm sorry."

Primmin regains his composure and turns toward Patricia. "I haven't found your Great-Grandfather yet. I have a hunch that he was the one who gave that Reman his head wound. We'll find him for you, Doctor." Patricia nods. "I know you will. Now go. Tend to your men. I'll keep this Reman in a stasis field." Primmin looks at Patricia, then down at Ellison's body. He finally lets go of the Ensign's hand and starts to leave. He stops at the doorway and turns back toward Patricia. "You ever had to inform a Star Fleet officer's parents that their child has died?" She gives a solemn nod. "Yes...I have. And it's never easy." Primmin's eyes are unreadable. "I haven't...until now." He turns and leaves. Patricia stares after him for a few seconds, sighs, then she turns her attention to the Reman. She barks orders to her medical staff. "I want him sedated and his injuries treated. Keep him in a stasis field! I don't want any more fatalities because of him!" She gives a heavy sigh as she looks at Ellison's body. "And prepare Ensign Ellison's body for an autopsy."

After the Reman had been treated for his injuries, he is moved to a cell in the Brig where he is guarded by Watkins, Lauten, and Koestler. Koestler chooses to stand as far from the Reman that she possibly can. During their duty shift, Lauten grimaces and Watkins notices this and comments, "I think you have a bleeding ulcer. You were in Sick Bay not too long ago and you didn't say a word." Lauten looks at him coldly. "The last person to joke with me, about my condition, was Ellison." Watkins glares back at Lauten, then walks over to Koestler. He gestures at the tricorder in her hands, then at Lauten. Koestler looks at Watkins with apprehension, then at Lauten, who is pointedly ignoring both of them. She glances back at Watkins, then begins scanning Lauten. Commander Primmin arrives to check on the situation in the Brig.

Primmin walks up to Lauten, "Is the prisoner awake?" Lauten looks over toward the Reman in the cell. "I'm not sure, sir..." Primmin scowls, "Faking, probably. You know, Remans are sensitive to light." Lauten gives him a worried expression, then calls out to the computer, "Computer, turn cell lights up one hundred percent." The lights in the cell glow brighter. The other officers on duty turn their attention to the Reman's cell...except Koestler. At the lights reach full intensity, the Star Fleet officers blink and squint as their eyes adjust to the brighter intensity. The Reman sits up abruptly, covering his eyes, and tries to tolerate it as long as possible. Finally it becomes too much for him and he begins screaming, "Ahhhhhh! Turn them off!" Primmin eyes the Reman without emotion, then calls to the computer, "Computer...two hundred percent." The lights glow even brighter, the officers shield their eyes, and the Reman continues to scream. The Security team give worried looks in Primmin's direction, who remains stoic. Koestler yells out, "Commander Primmin!" Primmin ignores her while the Reman continues screaming. Koestler tries again, "Commander Primmin!" Primmin continues to ignore her while staring at the Reman.

Finally, Primmin calls out to the computer, "Computer..." the Security team braces themselves for another onslaught as Primmin continues his command to the computer, "Reduce the lighting three hundred percent." The lights dim to its original setting and the Reman's pain seems to lessen although he is breathing heavily. Primmin gives a casual look to Koestler, then walks over to the containment field. As he approaches, the Reman stands and the two study each other. The Reman speaks first, "I am Vkryk." Primmin responds, "Why are you here?" Vkryk moves closer to the containment field while Lauten and Watkins step forward with phasers drawn. Primmin does not move.

Vkryk smiles at his captors. "Ironically, my friends, my mission has nothing to do with Star Fleet. We were not aware of your presence, here, in this time period." Primmin scowls at him. "If you're unaware of Star Fleet's control of the Guardian, then you must be from the future." Vkryk slowly nods. "One hundred years in your future. My mission was to travel back in time, before the Romulans acquired space travel. I was then to travel to Romulus and kill them all." Primmin looks confused. "Why kill the Rom...?", then understanding crosses his face, "kill all the Romulans to prevent your people from being enslaved! Well, 'friend', I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you're one hundred years, or more, too late..." Vkryk contemplates this. "My mission has failed and I will be dead soon. Unfortunately, so will all of you!" Primmin has another thought, "You mean to tell me that, in your time, Star Fleet no longer controls the Guardian of Forever? How did we lose control of this planet?" Vkryk gives him an evil grin. "If you live another one hundred years, you may find out."

Patricia approaches the Guardian of Forever, looks around to ensure that she is alone, then activates the recording feature of her tricorder. "Guardian, may I ask you a question?" The Guardian responds, "Long have I awaited...a question." She gets annoyed and sarcastically responds, "I asked you a question, last month, and you answered it with a riddle." The Guardian continues, "Long before your sun burned bright in the sky, I have been here. Time is far more complex than your species can comprehend." She grumbles under her breath, "Hmph! You're the Guardian of Forever and you can't even tell time!" She attempts to address the Guardian once more, "Earlier today, my Great-Grandfather, Leonard Horatio McCoy, came through your portal. I need to know why." The Guardian responds, "The answers you seek will come to pass." Patricia's annoyance increases. She can't believe she is getting MORE riddles! "Why did my Great-Grandfather come through to the here and now? Was history changed in some way?"

The Guardian remains silent and she gets more irritated. "I'm sorry, was that question too hard for you?" There is still no response from the Guardian and she raises her voice. "HEL-LOOOOOOOO! I'm talking to you! I asked you a question! Has history been altered?" The Guardian rumbles to life, "There has been no alteration in the current time-line." Patricia is skeptical. "Are you sure?" The ancient monolith repeats, "There has been no alteration in the current time-line." She is relieved to hear that, "Well, that's good news.", until the Guardian adds, "Not as of yet." She does a double-take, shocked. "What?! Run that by me again?" The Guardian only says, "History has not been altered. Everything is as it should be."

She shakes her head, feeling confused. "How is that possible? And what do you mean by, 'Not as of yet'?" The Guardian continues, "Everything is as it should be. There are out-of-time elements, in this time period, that threaten the current time-line." Patricia tries her questions again, "Admiral Leonard McCoy came through your time portal! I saw him! Are you telling me that this was a pre-destined paradox?" The Guardian can only respond, "The answers you seek will come to pass." She starts to fume helplessly. "You are not answering my questions!" The Guardian can only say, "My answers are simply as your level of understanding makes possible." Patricia takes in a deep breath, then exhales sharply. "Okay...let me ask a different question. We found...a being...from a race called the Remans, on this planet. Did they come through your portal?"

The Guardian rumbles, "The beings, known as Remans, did come through the portal." She reacts with shock, "Beings?! There were more than ONE?!" The Guardian goes silent and Patricia's irritation increases. "I am waiting for an answer!" The Guardian replies, "The answers you seek will come to pass." She reacts, angrily, "Is that all you're programmed to say?! What kind of teaching tool are you?!" The Guardian answers, "I am both and I am neither. My function is to display the past, display the future, and record all." She begins pacing back and forth, "Then give me a straight answer for once! What is the meaning of my Great-Grandfather coming to this time and place?" Once again, the Guardian replies, "The answers you seek..." and Patricia angrily completes his sentence while gesticulating, "Will come to pass! I know! I know! It's like talking to a...a...a Pakled!" Unbeknownst to her, a figure rises behind her, the expression on his face is wild.

Patricia continues to pace to and fro in front of the Guardian, feeling more frustrated than she can ever remember feeling frustrated in her life! The figure, standing behind her, begins to approach like a wild predator stalking its prey. A loose rock is accidentally kicked and Patricia quickly spins toward the source of the sound, taking a defensive stance. Her eyes widen in recognition. Leonard McCoy silently looks back at her, with a slight look of recognition on his own countenance. She manages to find her voice, "Gramps?" He charges at her and she backs up. There's a rock behind her and she trips. The subsequent fall sends her sprawling. Leonard McCoy jumps over her and continues on toward the Guardian, leaping through the now-inanimate portal. He lands on the other side, flat on his face. He gets to his feet, confused, and jumps through the portal again. He appears to be surprised that he does not materialize in another time. Patricia picks herself up and dusts herself off, keeping a watchful eye on this obviously-deranged individual. She attempts to reason with him, "Gramps? Are you all right? That was a rough fall you just took."

Leonard McCoy stops and looks around, as if he can't hear her, before focusing on her, uncertain. He looks thunderstruck. "Do I know you?!" Patricia takes a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm your Great-Granddaughter." She sees a look of rage cross his face as he screams at her, "You're lying! I don't have a Great-Granddaughter! I don't even have a Grandchild!" Patricia manages to remain calm. "Not yet. You will, but that's not important. Right now, you need to remember. I want to help you remember. Let me help." He shakes his head, "No! You don't want to help me! This is a trick!"

Patricia holds up both hands to show she is not holding a weapon. "No tricks, Gramps! No tricks! Let's just talk. I just want to have a rational conversation..." He shakes his head at her, "Rational?! Now you sound like a Vulcan! I don't like Vulcans!" She nods in response, "I know you don't like Vulcans. But you do TRUST Vulcans, especially ONE Vulcan! Besides, Vulcans are logical, not rational. Please...sit down." Leonard McCoy eyes her with suspicion but crouches down. Patricia cautiously eases herself down on a boulder and continues speaking in a calm voice, even though she can't believe she is actually speaking to a younger version of her Great-Grandfather...a one hundred YEARS younger version! "Let's just talk...Gramps...I...you... look so..."

Leonard McCoy rises to his feet, screaming, "You sound insane! I am NOT your 'Gramps'! I don't have grandchildren!" Patricia holds up her hands again, "Just talk?" She waves at him to sit back down and he crouches...still on edge. She tries again, "I...I...just find this all so hard to believe! There's no Star Fleet record of you coming to the future!" She gestures to the ancient monolith behind her, "The Guardian..." Leonard McCoy looks up, wildly, then suddenly leaps to his feet, "is trying to trick me! You're one of them!" She feels herself starting to panic and struggles to bring her panic under control, "I am not one of them, Gramps!", she replies with a shake of her head, "No! No tricks! You are Doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy of the Federation Star ship Enterprise. You serve under the command of Captain James Tiberius Kirk!" The younger version of her Great-Grandfather calms down a little but continues to eye her with suspicion, "How do you know who I am?" She holds out her hand to him, "I'm your...friend. You helped me. You saved my life! Please let me help you." He rises to his feet, screaming, "NO! I don't know you! I never met you before! You don't want to help me! You want to kill me!" He charges at her full-tilt, leaving Patricia no choice but to pull out her phaser and stun him. He sprawls on the ground, unconscious.

She shakes her head in exasperation as she gets up and walks over to his prone form. "Oh, Gramps!", she groans, "Whatever am I going to do with you...?" She taps her comm-badge. "McCoy to Sick Bay. I need a medical team and an anti-grav gurney at the location of the Guardian. I've found our patient. McCoy out!" She looks back down at the younger version of her Great-Grandfather and gives herself a face-palm, still shaking her head, groaning in exasperation. Within a few moments, a medical team beams in, with a gurney, and heads over to where both McCoy's are. A few of the team start to exclaim in recognition until they see Patricia's glare and think better of it. They load the unconscious patient onto the gurney and beam back to base.

Back at the Brig, Primmin stands outside of Vkryk's cell. The three Security officers remain on watch and Vkryk looks bored. No one speaks for several seconds. Primmin shakes his head, "You expect me to believe that you were sent back to destroy Romulus?" Vkryk shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly, "I have given you the truth. I do not care what you believe." Primmin starts to pace, thoughtfully rubbing his chin, "If what you've told me is the truth, then how did you expect to get off this planet? If your goal was to come back before the Romulans had developed space travel, and you were not aware of our presence here, how were you going to get to Romulus from across the quadrant? The only way to complete your mission..." his face shows sudden comprehension, "You have a ship? You smuggled a ship here before now?" The Reman does not answer...he only smiles...evilly.

Primmin continues, raising his voice, "You do, don't you?!", he yells, "How many came back with you?! ANSWER ME!" The Reman just grins at him, revealing the ugliest fangs that Primmin has ever seen. Primmin's voice drops to a whisper, "You know the human you killed, from my unit? So you already know I have no qualms about killing you! But I think that is exactly what you want. Vulcans, Romulans, and Remans share a similar genetic make-up. Did you know that?" The Reman looks at him sharply. Primmin nods at him, "Touched a nerve, didn't I, Reman? Vulcans and Romulans live much longer than humans...by hundreds of years. I'm betting that Remans do as well. So, if you don't tell me what I want to know, I GUARANTEE you will see the next hundred years, or so, serving in a Star Fleet penal colony. Is Rura Penthe still around in your time?" The Reman resumes smiling and crosses his arms.

Vkryk shakes his head at Primmin, "Your threats are devoid of substance, my friend. You can't scare me with permanent incarceration, because I will be dead within a day." Primmin starts to back away from the cell and approaches Koestler. He whispers to her as she looks at her tricorder, "Did you scan him?" Koestler gives him a confused look, wondering what the hell is going on, "Yes, I..." Primmin barks at her, "Get those scans to Doctor McCoy...NOW!" Koestler looks scared as she rushes out of the room. Primmin walks over to the other Security officers, "Lauten, Watkins, leave...NOW!" Lauten starts to protest, "But...sir...?!" Primmin will brook no arguments, "That's an order!" The two Security officers nod in agreement, then leave. Primmin returns his attention back to the Reman.

Primmin continues, "You say that you will be dead within the day? How is that possible? I've told you, we will not kill you, much as I would LOVE to have that honor. You're ours for the duration!" Vkryk calmly looks at him, "Before leaving my time, I was infected with a disease that kills within hours. There is no cure." Primmin scowls at him, "You're lying! I don't think you have the courage to commit suicide!" Vkryk shrugs, "What you believe, or do not believe, is of no importance to me. I will be dead, within a day, and my only satisfaction is that you, and everyone else on this planet, will be dead as well." The Reman sits back on his bunk, and continues to grin at Primmin.

Patricia enters the corridor, leading to Sick Bay, guiding an anti-grav gurney with Leonard McCoy on it. Two medical technicians are assisting her with the gurney while Doctor Quon is taking medical tricorder readings from the patient. Quon is astounded, "I don't believe it! By Grapthor's Hammer, I don't believe it! It's him! It's REALLY HIM! IT'S THE REAL MCCOY!" Patricia shoots him a look of irritation at the pun and growls, "How are you, dear? I'm quite all right, Tiger...even though I could have been KILLED!" Quon doesn't really register what she's just said and dismisses it, "Oh, you're fine. It's just that ….no one has EVER come through the Guardian to the future before!" She can't believe that her lover can be so dense! He is standing close enough to Patricia that she hauls off and punches him in the arm. He moves out of range for a moment, realizes what he's just done, then approaches her, placing a hand on her shoulder, in a non-verbal apology, while keeping his eyes on Leonard McCoy. She adds to his comment, "No one has ever come through the Guardian to the future before...that we know of." Quon is giddy about seeing his idol...in the flesh! "And the first one is HIM!" Patricia looks down at her Great-Grandfather and lightly touches the side of his face affectionately. "Gramps, you were a handsome man. Were? Was? Is?" She's not sure of the correct verb. She HATES tangled verbs!

Quon is still giddy. "I just can't believe it's HIM! An officer from the NCC-1701! The Enterprise! Patricia silently acknowledges to herself that she cannot believe she is actually looking at a younger version of Gramps, "There is so much I can learn from him..." Quon gets giddier, "He knew Kirk! And...more importantly...he knew Spock! He knew Ambassador Spock BEFORE he became Ambassador Spock! My God! He knew Pavel Chekov!" The medical team takes a right and steer the gurney into Sick Bay. Patricia glares at her lover, "Excuse me ... DOCTOR ... but I have a patient to attend to!" Quon is shocked. "What?! You want me to leave?!" She nods, "You're an astrophysicist specializing in temporal mechanics, not a medic! I would really appreciate it if you would vacate Sick Bay for awhile and let me do my job. Don't you have some Temporal Mechanics equations you should be working on?" Quon starts to shake his head, "But, you can't ask me to leave! It's...HIM!" Patricia gives him another glare and he realizes that if this Caitian doesn't cooperate, HE will be in the doghouse! He holds up his hands in surrender, "Okay! Okay! I'm going!" He heads back out the door. Patricia pushes the gurney up to a bio-bed. Doctor Vaterhoelter and Nurse Koestler are studying the results of their readings.

Patricia calls out to them, "I could use some help, guys! This BODY needs a BED!" Vaterhoelter is still looking at his readings. "Doctor McCoy, I think you may want to see this." Patricia responds with irritation, "Right now, I need help getting this patient onto a bio-bed...STAT!" Koestler puts down her tricorder and moves to assist Patricia. She comes to a screeching halt the moment she sees the patient! "Oh my Stars and Garters!", Koestler exclaims, "I don't believe it!" Patricia reacts with annoyance, "What's the matter, nurse, you've never seen a patient before?!" Koestler reverts to an adolescent fan, similar to the ancient vids of Beatle-mania, "But it's him! IT'S HIM! A YOUNG, IMPOSSIBLY HANDSOME...HIM!" Patricia snorts in annoyance, "Oh, please...", as she gestures to the bio-bed, "the PATIENT?!" Koestler positions herself at the foot of the gurney while Patricia stands at the head of it. "On my mark, one...two...THREE!" They shift Leonard McCoy's unconscious form onto the bio-bed and activate it. Patricia hits a few more buttons and activates a stasis field. Koestler is standing there with her mouth agape. Patricia walks over to her and pushes her jaw shut. Doctor Vaterhoelter is still staring at his medical tricorder. He gestures to Patricia as he approaches her, "Doctor, you really should look at this..." When Vaterhoelter raises his head, he notices Leonard McCoy for the first time. "By the holy rings of Saturn!" Patricia gives him a glare as if to say, "Not you, too?!" Her exasperation shows in her voice, "YES, it's HIM! Yes, this is impossible! And, YES, I will explain it all...LATER!" She pauses, "As soon as I am able to understand it and explain to myself!" She turns to Doctor Vaterhoelter. "You wanted to show me something?" He stands there, frozen in shock, and continues to stare, slack-jawed, at Leonard McCoy. Patricia gives him a slight tap on the side of his face, "McCoy to Vaterhoelter! Come in, Vaterhoelter! Are you on this planet? Hello?!"

Vaterhoelter seems to come to his senses. "Oh! Uh! Yes! Nurse Koestler brought me a scan of the Reman in the Brig. I found...this." Patricia takes the tricorder, looks at the screen and examines the results. She points to something, "What is that? Some kind of pathogen?" Vaterhoelter nods, "It appears so." She looks at her colleague. "You interned on Romulus. What do you make of it?" He shakes his head, "It's like nothing I have ever seen before!" They hear a commotion at the door and they look up to see Quon being shoved in by Primmin. Patricia loses her temper. "Commander Primmin! Have you lost your mind?!" Primmin continues pushing his luck, "Look! Doctor! I've got some questions..." he does a double-take the instant he sees Leonard McCoy on the bio-bed. "By Jupiter's moons! Is that HIM?! Quon goes toe-to-toe with Primmin. "That IS Leonard McCoy of the star ship Enterprise! Kirk's Enterprise! CHEKOV'S ENTERPRISE! The things we could learn from him!"

Primmin gestures toward Leonard McCoy's unconscious form, "We could learn about the Reman! We need to wake him!" Quon argues back, "He's a doctor! Not a fortune teller!" Primmin continues pressing his case, "I believe he was the first to contact the Remans!" He gesticulates more urgently, "We need to wake him!" Patricia's patience is at an end! "Yes! He is MY Great-Grandfather! He is also MY patient! NO ONE is going to interrogate, talk to, question, quiz, investigate, ask, examine, grill, or ANNOY him! I'm giving everyone a direct order...ALL NON-medical personnel leave Sick Bay...NOW! OUT!" Primmin scowls and refuses to move. Patricia stomps over to him and gets in his face. "You want to push me past my limits?! Fine! I will shoot you if I have to! I'm giving you a choice...leave MY Sick Bay voluntarily or INVOLUNTARILY!" Primmin attempts to stare her down. She doesn't budge. "NOW! COMMANDER Primmin! Or do I have to CALL SECURITY, YOUR SECURITY TEAM, and have you BODILY REMOVED from MY Sick Bay and have you court-martialed for insubordination?!" Primmin glares silently at Patricia for several seconds, clenching and unclenching his teeth, then turns on his heel and leaves. She then rounds on Quon, who starts to smile at her, thinking that, as a doctor/scientist, he's safe. When he sees the fire in her eyes, he quickly realizes that he better make a hasty retreat! He hurries after Primmin.

Lauten and Watkins are continuing their patrol among the rocks and boulders. Watkins has his phaser drawn while Lauten scans the area with his tricorder. He has one hand on the tricorder and the other on his stomach. He's trying not to wince. Lauten nods toward his tricorder, "I'm not picking up anybody. Are you sure there are more Remans out here?" Watkins nods in response while he continues to be vigilant. "The Commander seems pretty sure. Something the Reman said to him. He also says that Remans never work alone!" Watkins suddenly halts, holding up his hand. The two of them stop as Watkins gestures toward a boulder. Lauten puts his tricorder away and draws his phaser. They creep up to the boulder from opposite sides and find...NOTHING! Watkins shakes his head, "I thought I heard something!" Lauten is annoyed. "That's the second time you've done that to me!" Watkins looks apologetic. "Sorry, Lauten. I got excited. This planet is to Security what peace is to a Klingon!" Lauten shakes his head. "You just want to kill something!" Watkins looks at his colleague. "Semper Vigiles!" Lauten rolls his eyes. "Tell THAT to Doctor Quon. He thinks we're simply gold-shirted pack mules!"

Back at Sick Bay, Patricia is at the holo-communicator, when Nurse Koestler interrupts her by handing her a medical tricorder. She gives the nurse a quizzical look as the nurse points out the readings, then leaves. Once the nurse is out of sight, she returns her attention back to the holo-communicator and continues to work the controls. When Admiral McCoy appears, Patricia's expression softens. He nods at his Great-Granddaughter. "Child, I would say my diagnosis is...acute paranoia. I would recommend...", he does a double-take when he sees the figure on the bio-bed behind Patricia. "I'll be damned!" Patricia glances back at the younger version of Gramps, then turns back to the current version with a grin. "Well, Gramps, what do you think?" He stands a little taller. "I think I was a damned good-looking man!" Patricia chuckles at that. "Do you have any questions for me, Gramps?" The old doctor looks over at his younger self, "Just one. If I was that good-looking, in my day, then why did Kirk get all the women?" Patricia shakes her head at him. "Gramps! I'm serious!" He quirks an eyebrow at her. "That's Admiral Gramps to you! What can I tell you? I was under the influence of Cordrazine. How was I supposed to remember this? I'm a human, not a Vulcan...even though I might be as old as a Vulcan! Patricia tilts her head to gaze at the old doctor's ears, trying to hide a smirk. "They are getting pointier..." Her Great-Grandfather growls back at her. "Don't even joke about such things!" She gives him a mischievous grin.

Lauten and Watkins are still patrolling the area, climbing among the rocks and boulders. Watkins forges ahead while Lauten lags behind, wincing and rubbing his forehead. Watkins is so focused on his task that he doesn't realize that Lauten is unable to keep up with him. Watkins muses to himself and to Lauten, "I don't get it! This planet is more secure than Earth! It's not on anyone's career path to a post like the Enterprise...the Defiant...the Voyager...DS9." Lauten chimes in, "Unless you're..." Watkins finishes his thought for him, "George Primmin!" Lauten suddenly grabs his head just as Watkins turns toward him. "What's wrong, Lauten? Bad soup's gone to your head?" Lauten is looking really nauseous. "I-I-I don't know. I'm just not feeling right!" Watkins indicates the way back to base, "Why don't you head back? I can handle things from here." Lauten looks at him questioningly. "Are you sure? Semper Vigiles?" Watkins laughs. Lauten shakes his head. "Our orders are to stay in teams..." Watkins points to Lauten, "You...tricorder", then points to himself, "Me...phaser." Watkins' looks up and gestures overhead, "Orbital sensor array, weapons platform, and I don't think the rocks shoot back, Lauten." Lauten does not respond and Watkins is puzzled. "Lauten?" He looks back toward his colleague. "LAUTEN!" Lauten has collapsed.

Patricia is sitting in her office recording her statements, "Medical log, supplemental. I have found Doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy, from the 23rd Century. He is unconscious, lying on my bio-bed in my Sick Bay. I am also receiving medical assistance from Admiral Leonard Horatio McCoy, from the 24th Century, thanks to a holo-communicator. There is a Reman, a member of the Romulan race, sitting in the Brig. He is carrying a strange pathogen in his system. That pathogen should have my complete attention, but, seeing my Great-Grandfather, one hundred or so years younger, is pretty hard to ignore!" She gets up and walks over to the bio-bed, hovering over the unconscious form of the younger version of Leonard McCoy and gently touches his face. She looks up at the screen, at the Reman sitting in the Brig, then looks back down at the younger Leonard McCoy. She scans her unconscious patient and checks her readings. The holo-communicator is still operating and Admiral McCoy observes his Great-Granddaughter as she checks the readings from the Reman, then scans the younger version of Leonard McCoy again.

The Admiral shakes his head. "Child, do you remember what you learned in your 12-Step meetings? The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again, expecting different results!" Patricia looks up at the holographic form of her Great-Grandfather. "Come on, Gramps! It's YOU!" The Admiral shows his exasperation, "I can see that!" Patricia scans the younger Leonard McCoy again, "His Cordrazine levels are falling...but still well above the safe dosage. Gramps, how in the hell did you ever survive THIS?!" The Admiral attempts to shift her attention, "Child, maybe your focus should be on the pathogen that Reman is carrying." She nods, absentmindedly, at her Great-Grandfather's words. "That's why I have a staff..." The Admiral starts to growl at her. "Child! Listen to me! You are NOT seeing the forest for the trees! Far be it from me to tell another doctor her or his job, but you really need to focus on the Reman..." Patricia looks up from her scan, clearly irritated. "Gramps! I KNOW my job! I learned from the BEST...YOU! I know the Reman is sick, but he's not contagious, according to the information my staff have given me. My assistants can handle that!" The Admiral looks back her, frustrated and worried.

Watkins scrambles over to Lauten's prone form, kneels down, and checks for a pulse. He taps his comm-badge, "Watkins to Time Piece Ops! Medical emergency! Two to beam directly to Sick Bay!" The Communications Officer, Elroy George, and the Chief Engineer, Enrique Castillos, are on duty in OPS. The Communications Officer responds, "OPS to Away Team! Prepare for immediate transport!" He looks toward the Chief Engineer, "Enrique?" The Chief Engineer hits the controls on his console, "I've got a lock on them! Energizing!" The Communications Officer continues, "Commander Primmin to Sick Bay, IMMEDIATELY!" The transporter effect surround Watkins and Lauten and they vanish in a shimmer of light.

The two Security officers materialize in Sick Bay and Lauten is immediately placed on a bio-bed by Doctor Vaterhoelter and Nurse Koestler, with assistance from Watkins. All life sign readings are at zero. Patricia rushes over, the nurse hands her a hypo-spray, and she injects Lauten. There is no response and no change in the readings. "Cortical stimulator!", Patricia shouts. Koestler places the device on Lauten's forehead and activates it. Again, there is no change. Watkins looks on, helplessly, and is clearly upset. Koestler gives Patricia another hypo-spray and she administers it to Lauten, then checks the bio-readings on the screen again. There is no response. "Give me a neural stimulator, STAT!", Patricia barks. Doctor Vaterhoelter and Nurse Koestler set a U-shaped machine down over Lauten's head. Primmin rushes into Sick Bay as the medical staff continue to work on Lauten. Koestler calls out, "Neural stimulator locked in!"

Patricia barks another order, "Interlock current feeds! Set sensitivity factor to four point four!" Doctor Vaterhoelter calls out, "Four point four, ma'am!" The life signs start to respond as Koestler calls out the readings, "Monitoring to one point eight...two point three..." Watkins breathes a sigh of relief. "You did it, Doctor McCoy! You've brought him back!" Patricia shakes her head. "We've done nothing! Lauten's on total life support. There is no independent brain function." Koestler continues to call out the readings, "Current feeds operating..." Lauten's life signs begin to plummet rapidly. Vaterhoelter calls out, "He's not responding, Doctor McCoy! His synaptic network is breaking down!" Patricia gives another order, "Another hypo of neur-op!" Koestler hands her the hypo-spray and Patricia injects Lauten. Vaterhoelter calls out the readings, "Neurons are beginning to polarize!" Patricia shouts, "Direct reticular stimulation!"

Vaterhoelter responds, "Direct reticular stimulation, aye!" Vaterhoelter presses a button and there is an audible whine as the voltage charges. Patricia shouts to everyone, "CLEAR!" Everyone steps back at the charge jolts through Lauten's body. Patricia checks his life signs and barks another order, "Increase to seventy micro-volts! CLEAR!" Vaterhoelter obeys the command and presses the button again. Another charge jolts Lauten's body up off the bed but he remains limp. Patricia continues, "Increase to eighty micro-volts! CLEAR!" Vaterhoelter responds, "Eighty micro-volts, aye!" He presses the button again, but there is no response from Lauten. Patricia shouts, "AGAIN! CLEAR!" Vaterhoelter presses the button, they hear the whine as the voltage builds then jolts through Lauten's body. There is still no response. Patricia whispers hoarsely, "Ninety..." Once again, the voltage builds, then jolts through Lauten's body without results. She barks, "AGAIN! CLEAR!" The voltage charge jolts through Lauten once more...again, no results. Patricia shouts at Lauten's inanimate form, "Don't you die on me, Lauten! AGAIN! CLEAR!" Lauten's body is jolted again without any further response.

Primmin speaks up, "He's dead..." Patricia rounds on him angrily! "Do YOU have a medical license, COMMANDER?!" She turns to Nurse Koestler, feeling drained. "Nurse..." Koestler sadly responds, "Time of death, 15:30 hours, local time." Patricia is exhausted as she turns to Watkins, "What happened down there?" Watkins cannot believe that his colleague has just died in front of him. He shakes his head in disbelief. "We...we were searching for any other Remans. He said he felt ill...then he...he...just collapsed!" Patricia looks up at Lauten's readings and points to something she sees on the screen. Vaterhoelter nods in agreement while Koestler stares, wide-eyed. She grabs a medical tricorder, scans Primmin, others, then herself. Primmin looks at everyone, confused. "What is it?!" Patricia takes in a deep breath, then exhales sharply. That pathogen, the one the Reman has...now we all have it!" Watkins looks at Patricia, agape. "WHAT?!" Primmin shakes his head in denial, "There must be some mistake! I don't feel ill!"

Patricia looks deep in thought as she answers to no one in particular, "Neither do I. I can understand a viral mutation that crosses species such as the Avian or Swine Flu...but THIS just doesn't make sense!" She looks at her staff, "I need a scan from ALL Time Piece personnel...STAT!" Watkins is near panic, "What are you saying?! Are we all going to DIE?!" Primmin realizes that he needs to take command of his Security officer...NOW! He shouts at Watkins, "LIEUTENANT!" Watkins snaps out of panic-mode when he faces his commanding officer. "Yes, sir!" Primmin continues, more calmly, "Report to your station." Watkins nods in response, "Aye-aye, sir!" He turns and leaves Sick Bay.

Primmin looks at Patricia with an apologetic look on his face. "The Reman said we'd all be dead within a day. I should have listened to him." Patricia whirls to face him, "What?! Run that by me, again, Commander?!" Primmin repeats his statement, "The Reman said that we would all be dead within a day!" Patricia's temper starts to rise, "And how LONG have you known THIS and WHY wasn't I informed EARLIER!?" Primmin hangs his head in contrition, "I assumed the Reman was lying so I decided not to say anything about it." Patricia growls through clenched teeth, "Do you know that old saying about the word 'ASSUME' ... COMMANDER?! Because YOU... ASSUMED... that the Reman was lying...and decided to keep that vital information from ME...YOUR CAPTAIN...", she points to Lauten's body, YOUR OFFFICER IS NOW DEAD and the REST OF US are ALL looking at a DEATH SENTENCE! CONGRATULATIONS, COMMANDER! I should give you the Darwin Award!" Primmin is fighting back tears. "You have no idea how sorry I am! I'll have everyone report to Sick Bay immediately." Patricia manages to dial back her temper. "Thank you...Commander." Primmin leaves Sick Bay and Patricia, along with her medical staff, turn their attention to the medical screen.

Commander Primmin has assembled the remainder of his Security officers in the cargo bay of the base. He looks at each face, Watkins, Beckwith, and the other five officers as they stand at attention in a line. Primmin manages to find his command voice, " I have gathered you all here to pay respects to our fallen comrades. Today, we lost Ensign Ellison and Lieutenant Lauten, two of Star Fleet Security's finest officers, in the line of duty. Mourn them, salute them...but do not weep for them. They gave the supreme sacrifice...their lives...for their unit and that is the dream of every Security officer in Star Fleet!" He raises his voice, "They gave their lives doing their job...AND WHAT IS THAT JOB?!"

His Security officers respond in unison, "To protect and to serve!" Primmin shouts, "WHAT IS OUR JOB?!" His officers respond again, "TO PROTECT AND SERVE!" Primmin is pumped as he continues, "Who do we protect?" His officers respond, "Our fellow officers!" The Commander yells, "WHO DO WE SERVE?!" His officers shout back, together, "STAR FLEET!" Primmin almost loses control of his emotions but manages to maintain his composure, "And what do we protect them with?!" His officers respond, "Our very lives!" Primmin nods, continuing his command voice, "Now, you may have heard about this pathogen that the Reman has given all of us! It's true! We are infected! But...we have the BEST Doctors and Scientists that Star Fleet has to offer, working to find us a cure! And they WILL find that cure! All we have to do is to make sure that they stay alive long enough to find that cure! All we have to do...is our jobs! What is our job?!" His officers shout back, "PROTECT AND SERVE!" Primmin shouts, "WHO DO WE PROTECT?!" His officers respond, "OUR FELLOW OFFICERS!" Primmin shouts once more, "WHO DO WE SERVE?!" Once more, the Security officers shout, "STAR FLEET!" Primmin lowers his voice, "Let us observe a moment of silence for our fallen comrades, Ensign Ellison and Lieutenant Lauten...and let our silence speak volumes and reverberate throughout the galaxy and all the quadrants." They all bow their heads while observing a moment of silence. After a few seconds, Primmin raises his head and looks at all of them. His anger shows in his voice, "Thank you! Now...we have a job to do! Let's do it! Dismissed!"

Ensign Pindell is lying on a bio-bed, looking scared. Doctor Vaterhoelter is running tests. The younger version of Leonard McCoy is lying on another bio-bed, still unconscious, while Patricia tends to her patient. The young ensign looks up at Vaterhoelter, anxious, and asks him a question, "I'm going to die! Aren't I?!" Vaterhoelter is so focused on his testing procedures that he doesn't make any eye-contact. He nonchalantly responds, "We're all going to die, Ensign. It's just a matter of time." Patricia hears the exchange and gets irritated. She walks over to the Ensign's bio-bed and places a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "You're NOT dying on MY watch, Ensign! You can return to Engineering. The moment you start feeling ill..." Ensign Pindell is panicking, "I'll be dead before I can tap my comm-badge!" Patricia grabs his shoulders and gives him a shake, "NOT! ON! MY! WATCH! ENSIGN! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Pindell's panicky expression slowly changes to a slow smile as Patricia continues her eye-contact with him. The Ensign nods, "Aye-aye, Doctor!" He jumps off the bio-bed and heads back to Engineering. Patricia turns to glare at Vaterhoelter. "One of my greatest tools, DOCTOR, is COMPASSION! Why don't you go find a dictionary and look it up?!" Vaterhoelter hangs his head in embarrassment. "Yes, Doctor." He heads out of the area to avoid Patricia's withering glare. Patricia turns to Nurse Koestler, who turns on the holo-communicator. Admiral McCoy reappears.

The Admiral looks at her sympathetically. "You're all infected, aren't you?" Patricia gives a deep sigh, "Gramps, I really don't need to hear gloating! Not now! Just don't say it! You were right!" The old Admiral tilts his head at her, "Say what? That I told you so?" Patricia attempts to tamp down her irritation, "Gramps, please!" The Admiral's tone turns gentle, "Child, sometimes the best of doctors need a kick in the seat of the pants every now and then. That includes me as well. If you had paid more attention to what I was trying to tell you, you would have this pathogen solved by now. Give it to me! What do you have?" Vaterhoelter speaks up, "I first thought that the pathogen might be a form of mucormycosis, a fungal infection..." The Admiral snaps at him, "I KNOW what a mucormycosis is, YOUNG'UN!" Patricia glares at Vaterhoelter, "Need I remind you WHO we are consulting with?!" Vaterhoelter looks chastened and continues, "The vascular network shows no signs of fungal invasion. The maxilla is unaffected as well. There has been no swelling in the optical cavity, no eurthyemic symptoms, no reddening, or edema." Patricia nods as she looks at her Great-Grandfather's holographic image and indicates the PADD in her hand, "That rules out Amphotericia B or Posacaviazole." The Admiral shakes his head, "Your thinking is too Terran. Think outside the box! Expand your horizons beyond the quadrant!" Vaterhoelter pauses then continues, "There is one thing, sir, that I AM certain of! This disease is NOT of natural origin! It was manufactured in a laboratory...a bio-weapon!"

Nurse Koestler is horrified. "Who would develop such a thing?!" Admiral McCoy interjects, "I can think of at least fifty worlds off the top of my head!" Patricia starts pacing, thinking, "This is definitely bacterial, attacking the lymph systems first, killing the anti-bodies and white blood cells in the process and destroying the immune system...a retro-virus without BEING a retro-virus! Remember the AIDS epidemic that began in the 20th Century?" Koestler nods, "With our immune systems destroyed, that would make us susceptible to natural toxins and other opportunistic infections!" Patricia nods as she continues pacing, "Like Rigellian Fever or Synthococcus Novae...but Rietalyn has no effect on this...whatever it is. This pathogen is also designed to speed up the effects of toxins and/or other infections." The Admiral gestures at her to gain her attention. She turns and makes eye-contact with her Great-Grandfather. The Admiral asks her, "Have you tested everyone?" Patricia nods, "Yes, I've tested all personnel assigned here...thirty-eight tested and all thirty-eight came back positive!" The Admiral gives her a pointed look, "Everyone?" Patricia gives him a confused stare, then her face lights up with a revelation. She looks over at the younger version of her Great-Grandfather lying unconscious on the bio-bed then back at her Great-Grandfather's holo-image and nods. In that instant, the power fails...the holo-communicator shuts down, the holo-image of Admiral McCoy vanishes, and everyone is left in the dark. Patricia lets fly with an expletive about Klingon excrement!

Vkryk is sitting stone-still on the bench in the Brig. Beckwith and another Security officer stands guard outside the stasis field. Primmin enters the area, marching straight to where the stasis field sparkles. Looking straight at the Reman, Primmin speaks up, "The infection you carry was engineered to kill Romulans...but it seems to infect other species as well." Vkryk snickers, "A most fortunate accident." The Reman grins, revealing the fangs that Primmin finds so repugnant. Primmin scowls at him, "You had help. There's another Reman out there...somewhere." Vkryk smirks as he crosses his arms and lounges back on his bunk, "There is...or...perhaps, there was." Primmin studies his adversary for a moment, then nods at his Security officers, "Lower the stasis field." Both officers are startled, "But...sir...", one of them starts to protest. Primmin looks at his officers, "We're all infected anyway. Lower the field. He can't go anywhere. Where is he going to go to, this late in the game?" Beckwith nods to his colleague, who nods back and aims his phaser at Vkryk. Beckwith pushes some buttons and the stasis field vanishes with a snap. Primmin approaches the Reman. "You're going to tell me how to find your partner, my 'friend', aren't you?" In an instant, the power cuts off, leaving them all in the dark. Someone erupts with colorful language.

Back in Sick Bay, there is general panic at the sudden black-out. Everyone is at a loss as to what has happened. Patricia hits her comm-badge, shouting over the din, "McCoy to OPS!" There is no response. She taps her comm-badge again, "OPS!" The din and panic increases within the darkened Sick Bay. Patricia shouts over the noise, "QUIET! EVERYONE!" They all quiet down just as the Emergency lights flicker on. There are sighs of relief throughout the room. Patricia hears the voice of the Communications Officer respond over her comm-badge, "OPS, George here! The power's down all over the station, Doctor. Primary generators are down as well." Patricia responds, "Acknowledged! I have emergency lights, but no other emergency power." The Communications Officer continues, "The medical emergency lights are on a separate circuit, just in case of a station-wide power failure." Patricia is annoyed. "A fat lot of good that does me if I don't have my MEDICAL EQUIPMENT operational! This black-out is NOT at a good time! Castillos! Are you there?!" Castillos responds, "This is not a malfunction, Doctor. This was sabotage!"

Patricia turns toward the door as she hears the sound of movement in the corridor. She grabs for her phaser, checking it's stun setting and motions for others to take cover, just in case. The door to Sick Bay pops open and Primmin, along with his Security officers, push it open and enter carrying the limp form of the Reman. The medical personnel are shocked, unable to move from their positions. Patricia approaches the Security team, irritated. "What did you DO?!", she snaps. Primmin looks at her, not certain how to react. "I never touched him! I swear! He just collapsed...like Lauten!" Patricia indicates a vacant, but non-functional, bio-bed. Put him over there!" The Security team hoists the Reman's body onto the bed. Primmin looks at Patricia, questioningly. How soon can we have an autopsy?" Koestler attempts to interject, "But we have no power...!" Patricia interrupts the nurse, "We still have our tricorders! Go get them!" The nurse hurries off as Primmin waits for Patricia to turn her attention back to him. He continues, "There is another Reman and I'm pretty sure he did this! We need to find him before he does anymore damage!" She shakes her head, "I can't spare anyone from medical!"

Primmin gesticulates with frustration, "There's no telling WHAT that Reman us planning to do next!" He pauses, "And that's not the worst of it! The planetary shields are down too! Have you any idea how many worlds would LOVE to get their hands on the Guardian?!" Patricia nods, "I understand your predicament, Commander, but if we want to get out of this ... alive ... I'm going to need my entire medical staff working on finding the cure! I have NO idea how much time we really have left!" Primmin nods back, "I understand!" He taps his comm-badge, "Attention all personnel! I want everyone, EXCEPT medical personnel, to meet me in OPS in fifteen minutes! Primmin out!" He taps his comm-badge once more then looks at Patricia. "Good luck, Doctor!" He pauses, "Captain!", as he gives her a respectful salute. She looks back at him, "Same to you, Commander!" Primmin and his Security team leave Sick Bay, heading to OPS. Patricia hears a familiar voice behind her, "Let me help!" She whirls around to see the younger version of Leonard McCoy sitting up and seemingly coherent.

Primmin has assembled all Science and Engineering personnel in OPS. The room is darkened with the exception of emergency lighting. As Primmin takes note of who has arrived, he is surprised to see Doctor Quon, the Caitian. The head of Security walks over to him. "Doctor Quon! What are you doing here?! I thought you would be back at Sick Bay helping with researching this pathogen and finding the cure! Quon shakes his head. "I'm a temporal mechanic, not a medic. Lately, I've been underfoot, which has been really irritating Doctor McCoy. I figured if I stayed out of range, I wouldn't be getting on her nerves so much." Primmin nods at him. "Very well." He turns his attention to everyone in the room, "Okay, people, listen up! I'm told that Medical is close to a cure, so we have jobs to do. One...we restore power because right now our sensors are blind, leaving us vulnerable. This planet is classified for a reason and there are certain hostile forces who would love to take it from us! Pindell, Beckwith, you get the backups online. Castillos, Doctor Quon, you get the mains back up!" Quon shakes his head, "I'm a scientist, not a body-guard!" Primmin fixes him with a glare. If this pathogen gets to Castillos before he can fix the mains, then you'll be an Engineer!

Quon raises his hand, "I have a theory..." but Primmin shakes his head, "No, Quon! We are NOT going back in time!" The Caitian is dumbfounded and the entire room falls silent. Primmin continues, "I know that you're a scientist, who specializes in temporal mechanics. It's pretty obvious what YOU want to do!" He hands Quon a phaser while he continues speaking to the rest of the personnel, "Watkins, you take the rest of the team and protect the Guardian. Elroy, I need to have you remain in OPS, monitoring all communications. Unfortunately, you'll also be by yourself!" The Communications Officer nods in agreement. "I can live with that." Quon gives Primmin a curious look, "And where will YOU be?" Primmin double-checks his phaser, then glances over at the Caitian. "I'm going after the Reman!" Watkins raises his hand, "With all due respect, sir, how are you going to find him by yourself?" Primmin smiles grimly, "Oh, finding the Reman is the easy part. Now...all of you...dismissed!" All personnel scatter to their respective assignments.

The younger version of Leonard McCoy is sitting on the side of his bio-bed, lucid, but Patricia approaches him cautiously. He fixes her with a look, "Did I hear you, or someone, say that the entire crew, here, is infected by some kind of pathogen?" Patricia nods at him, "Yes ... everyone ... but you." The younger version of Leonard isn't certain what to make of that. She gives him a half-smile, then turns to everyone else standing about the room. "Everyone, listen up!", she announces as she holds up four hypo-sprays, "Vaterhoelter, take two hypo-sprays to the Guardian. See that everyone gets a shot. Koestler, go to OPS first...give Officer George a shot. If the power's up by then, have him beam you over to the power plant and then to the back-ups. Find out where Primmin is." Vaterhoelter gestures toward the hypo-sprays. "What is that, Doctor?" Patricia grins. "Cordrazine."

Pindell and Beckwith are in the back-up generator room. Pindell is working as quickly as possible while Beckwith guards him. The officer nods towards the Security officer with satisfaction. "Done! That was easy! All he did was remove the power cells." He pushes a button and the generator hums to life. Pindell grins, "We now have back-up power!" Beckwith taps his comm-badge. "Beckwith to OPS!" The Communications Officer responds, "OPS, George here!" Beckwith continues, "You now have back-up power." Pindell chimes in, "It's not enough for the shields but it should be enough to power the long range sensors." Officer George responds, "Acknowledged. Activating long range..." Pindell and Beckwith hear him gasp in horror, "Oh my God! OPS to all Away Teams! We've got gate crashers coming to our party! Long range sensors show a Romulan fleet heading our way! Enrique! We need main power in ten minutes or we are ALL dead!"

At the main power plant, Castillos is underneath a console with only his feet showing. Quon is scanning the area with his tricorder but his phaser is still in its holster on his side. Quon glances toward Castillos' direction. "Can you do it, Enrique?" Castillos' voice is slightly muffled. "No sweat, Quon! This is a piece of cake! Once I recalibrate the field generators, all of our shields will be at full strength. Pass me the spanner!" Quon looks confused. "The what?" Castillos' hand appears from behind the console and points at the tool that is just out of reach. Quon reaches for it and hands it to him. "Oh, I see! Castillos takes it from him and gets back to work. "Thanks! By the way, Quon, do you think Doctor McCoy will find the cure in time?" Quon continues to scan the area, "I'm not worried. If there is a cure, I'm confident that Patricia will find it!" He hears an ominous clunk from underneath the console. "Enrique?" There is no response. "Enrique! Answer me!" Still no response. He reaches with his foot to tap Enrique's leg. Castillos still does not respond. Quon bends down to look underneath the console then straightens back up with the spanner in his hand. "Well, Quon, old boy, NOW it's time to worry because NOW I'm also an Engineer!"

The Communications Officer is monitoring the long-range sensors. At the push of a button, the view-screen shows a Romulan fleet approaching their coordinates at warp speed. He has every reason to be worried! Both Doctors McCoy are at the Guardian of Forever, administering doses of Cordrazine to the Security Team protecting the ancient monolith. Inside the darkened hangar deck, there are two runabouts. The other Reman emerges from the shadows and moves, silently, toward the spacecrafts. He stops, looks around, and seeing no one, proceeds to one of the vessels. As the Reman attempts to work the controls to open the door, there is a shout behind him, "Hey!" The Reman whirls around, reaching for his weapon but his instantly dropped by a phaser blast. Primmin walks out of the shadows, phaser in hand. As he walks over to the Reman's body, he is sweating profusely. "How else were you going to get to Romulus...'friend'?" Primmin suddenly drops his phaser, falls to his knees, then collapses onto his face, unconscious.

As Patricia works to ensure everyone, at the Guardian, has been inoculated, she suddenly grabs her head and bends double crying, "NO!" Leonard McCoy looks over at her. "You can't be dying now! You were among the first to get vaccinated! She shakes her head. "It's not that, Gramps! It's Quon! My mate! I just felt our connection breaking! He's dying!" Leonard McCoy walks over to her and grips her shoulders. "You can't help him now but there are still others that depend on you!" He shakes her as he shouts, "Captain!" She nods in agreement. "You're right, Gramps!" She straightens up and resumes command. She taps her Comm- badge. "McCoy to OPS! What's the status?" The Communications Officer responds, "OPS, George here! Doctor, the Romulans are almost on top of us! I haven't heard back from Pindell or Beckwith and I can't raise Doctor Quon or Castillos!" Patricia wipes the tears off her face. "Acknowledged. You know what you have to do!" Officer George sounds apprehensive. "Aye-aye, ma-am! I'll man the planetary defenses. We need to arm the self-destruct sequence so we'll be ready if the Romulans break through!" McCoy nods, even though she knows that the Communications Officer cannot see her. "Agreed! Computer, arm self-destruct sequence, McCoy! Alpha-nine-one-one!" The Communications Officer responds, "George Concur! Beta-nine-one-one!" The computer responds, "Self-destruct armed!" George continues, "I'm ready to blow this entire planet, at the push of a button, the moment I spot the first Bird-of-Prey within firing range! George out!"

Patricia takes a deep breath, trying to control her shaking and her grief, then looks around at the rest of the crew. Koestler approaches her with tricorder, showing her the readings. "The response is good. The pathogen levels are dropping rapidly." Patricia manages to smile, "Good work, nurse!" She raises her voice so that everyone can hear her. "Listen up, everybody! There's a Romulan fleet on the way to our coordinates. Our priority is to protect the Guardian as best we can! If we can't..." Watkins finishes her sentence, "We blow up this planet and take them with us!" Security brandishes their phasers and Leonard McCoy realizes that he still has his 23rd Century issue phaser. Both McCoy's look at each other and Patricia is uncertain if this newest development is a good thing or a bad thing. Out in space, the Romulan fleet continue their approach as the Communications Officer watches the view-screen with increasing apprehension. Back at the Guardian, everyone takes cover to prepare for possible hand-to- hand combat or a firefight, if not both.

The Romulan fleet edges closer and the Communications Officer prepares to hit the button. At the Guardian, Security is at the ready while Leonard McCoy stands behind Patricia, who has her own phaser in her hand, every nerve at Red Alert. Back at OPS, Officer George's hand is shaking. Everyone, on the planet's surface, is ready for a fight to the death. Just as the Romulan fleet enter standard orbit, the planet's shields and weapons platform reactivate, driving them off! Officer George does a victory dance in the OPS control center! "YES!" He taps his comm-badge, "OPS to Doctor McCoy!" Patricia taps her comm-badge, "McCoy here!" Officer George is ecstatic. "Ma'am, I don't know how but the orbital defenses are back online! The Romulans are leaving!" Patricia breathes a sigh of relief, holsters her phaser, then calls out to the computer, "Computer! Cancel self-destruct! McCoy! Omega-nine-one-one!" Officer George chimes in, "Concur! Cancel self-destruct! George! Omega-nine-one-zero!" Patricia walks over to a nearby flat rock and stands on it, raising her voice, "The orbital defense systems are back online! The Romulans are leaving!" Watkins grins, "I guess they couldn't stomach the fight we had ready for them!"

Patricia steps down from the rock as everyone lets out a yell of celebration. Leonard McCoy looks about, confused. She approaches Leonard McCoy as she continues her orders, "Okay, people! We still got infected crew-mates out there that need to get vaccinated! Let's find them!" As she reaches Leonard to put her arm around him, he grabs her from behind and holds his phaser to her head! He barks an order to everyone, "No one moves! Take one false step and she dies!" She is shocked beyond belief! "Gramps?! WHAT?!" Leonard snaps at her, "QUIET!" He turns back to the crowd, "I mean it! One move and I fire!" Patricia holds her hands up to indicate that the crowd needs to stay back. "You heard the man! No one fires! No one moves! That's an order!" Keeping his arm around Patricia's waist, he moves both of them toward the Guardian. He calls out to the ancient structure, "Guardian! A question?" The Guardian activates, "A question..." Leonard continues, "Do you know where I need to go in Earth's history?" The Guardian starts to show scenes from Earth's past within its ring.

Leonard backs up closer to the monolith as he surveys the Security detail, ready and waiting to protect their Captain. He looks sadly at Patricia. "I wish you could with me, child!" She feels the tears start to stream down her face as she whispers back, "I know, Gramps. Your destiny awaits you, with Captain Kirk and Uncle Spock. I love you!" She quickly kisses the side of his face and he roughly pushes her away, sending her sprawling, face-first, into the dirt. He leaps into the Guardian's swirling images, disappearing from sight. Security rushes forward as she gets to her feet, brushing the dirt off of her uniform and wiping at her eyes. Watkins offers her a hand but she shakes her head. She turns to look at the Guardian as the images fade and the structure become silent once more.

She reaches up, again, to wipe the tears off her face and smudges dirt there instead. Realizing there is nothing left to do about it, she reminds the crew around her, "Let's spread out, people! We have crew-mates to find and vaccinate before it's too late! MOVE!" All personnel scatter hither and yon. Once she is sure she's alone, she sits down on a nearby boulder and permits herself a good cry. Then she gets up, wipes her face on her sleeve and goes in search of her mate. She finds his body, along with the body of Castillos, beside the console at the main power plant. When the other crew-mates arrive, they find her cradling Quon's head in her lap, sobbing.

Patricia is granted funeral leave and she accompanies Quon's body back to his home-world of Cait where he is given a Star Fleet funeral with all the bells, whistles, pomp and circumstance that a hero deserves when dying in the line of duty. She expresses her condolences to his family but they respond to her with coldness, letting her know that they've been aware of their relationship since the beginning based on his letters sent home to them. After all she's not Caitian, they bluntly inform her, and they don't approve of inter-species relationships. They show her the door. She returns to her Great-Grandfather's Georgia home and shuts herself in her old room. The old doctor taps at her door. "Come in, Gramps, the door's open." The old man comes in and sits down beside her as she continues to lie on the bed, facing the wall. "It hurts bad, doesn't it, child?" She tries to hide a sniffle, "Yes, it does. I keep wondering if I could have done it all differently. If only I hadn't gotten annoyed with him. If only I hadn't yelled at him. If only I hadn't gotten irritated at him, he would have remained in Sick Bay, with me, and stayed safe. Thanks to my stupidity, he's dead! My mate, Quon, is dead!"

Her Great-Grandfather gets stern. "Sit up and listen to me, young lady, and you listen to me good! You did nothing wrong so stop blaming yourself!" She sits up and faces him as he continues, "I had the opportunity to read over the logs that you, and everyone else, submitted. What you encountered...a younger version of me...crazed on Cordrazine, could not have been easy for you! You did what you had to do! If I had encountered my younger self, under those circumstance, I'm not sure what I would or could have done. Quon made his choices as a free, sentient being. What does the Serenity Prayer say, child?" She hesitates for a moment, then recites it, "God, Grant me the Serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the Courage to change the things I can, and the Wisdom to know the difference!"

The old doctor's face softens, "You couldn't change Quon's decisions, child. You can't control the behaviors of others THAT much. You can only change your own behaviors...either for the better or for the worse. Being in command gives some control over others, and, at the same time, those you command usually make a conscious choice to follow the orders of their superior officers. Unfortunately, at times, those in command have to deal with the deaths among their crew no matter how hard they try to avoid catastrophe. I've lost count as to how many crew-members, from the U.S.S. Enterprise, died while Captain James T. Kirk was in command. I was the one, the Chief Medical Officer, who had to make the call over a crew-member's body, pronouncing them dead. The Captain, the one in command, had to take the responsibility to inform the next-of-kin. You've dealt with both my role and Captain Kirk's role...down to losing someone you dearly loved. It's just ironic that the Guardian of Forever was involved with Kirk losing Edith and you losing Quon. I don't think Jim Kirk ever got over Edith's death. He just managed to continue living as he felt that Edith would have wanted him to live. Which leads me to my next question...would Quon want you to shut yourself up in this room...forever?"

She shakes her head, "No, Gramps." She pauses, thinking, for a few moments. "Gramps, I know you never spoke about what happened with the Guardian of Forever, even though you talked about your other adventures on the U.S.S. Enterprise. Now that I've encountered part of your past, with the Guardian, can you tell me more about what happened, with you...and what happened to...Edith?" Her Great-Grandfather considers her question for a few moments, then sighs, looking at her. "After what you went through, child, I think it's time I talk about it...all of it. Maybe then, it will help you understand. Keep in mind that there are still many blank spots in my memory. I had to depend on the Captain's logs to fill those in...plus what you experienced." Patricia nods, "Okay, Gramps."

The old doctor gets a faraway look in his eyes as he thinks back on that time. "The Enterprise had been sent to investigate temporal disturbances emanating from a nearby planet. While we were in standard orbit, monitoring this phenomena, the panel at Sulu's station exploded, injuring him. I was called to the Bridge and I treated him with a few drops of Cordrazine. The hypo-spray still had more doses in it. Without warning, the ship was struck by some sort of shock wave, rocking it violently. I was thrown off-balance and I fell onto the hypo, accidentally injecting myself with an overdose. From that moment on, until I woke up in the mission, being nursed by Edith Keeler, everything in between was a huge blank. According to the Captain's log, I beamed down to the planet's surface in my crazed state. You knew I had to be out of my mind because I HATE transporters to begin with! The Captain, Spock, Uhura, Scottie, and several others followed me down to try to bring me back. That's where we encountered the Guardian of Forever. Jim accidentally activated it with a question and, while it was showing images from Earth's past, I jumped into it...just like you saw my younger self do. Unfortunately, the moment I did that, the Enterprise vanished...as if it never existed. Because of my actions, my closest friends were marooned on that cursed planet! I think their proximity to the Guardian was what protected them from vanishing too. Don't ask me exactly how because temporal mechanics has never been my strong suit."

Patricia comments, "It's quite a coincidence that you and Captain Kirk encountered this Edith Keeler." Her Great-Grandfather shakes his head. "Don't forget your Uncle Spock! He was there too. It was more than a coincidence. It turned out that Edith Keeler was the key to everything! To make a long story short, Jim Kirk had to take responsibility for her death." Patricia looks perplexed. "You mean like when the Captain has to take responsibility for the deaths among his crew?" "No, child!" the old doctor said as he gently shook his head, "It was worse than that for Jim! He had to make sure that Edith died...even though he had fallen in love with her! If she had lived, the United States would have delayed entering the Second World War, Hitler would have conquered the world, millions more would have died in the Holocaust and...", he looks at his Great-Grandbaby as he gently touches her face, "You would have never been born, child." She contemplates this. "I wish I could figure out why you...I mean, your younger you...arrived in our time-line first before going back to the Era of the Great Depression." The old doctor puts his arm around Patricia and gives her a hug. "I wish I knew how to answer that child!" He kisses the top of her head. "How about having a cup of tea with your old Great-Grandfather?" She nods. "Sure, Gramps." They both get up and go to the kitchen with their arms around each other.

Upon her return to duty, she attempts to cope with her grief by focusing solely on work. She is sent to various medical settings, such as a geriatric ward, to add to her skills there. When she returns from her rotation with the geriatric ward, her elders notice a distinct change in her demeanor...for the worse. She is asked what happened while she was assigned to work with elderly patients but Patricia refuses to discuss it. When she's assigned to accompany the Klingons on their training missions, she throws herself completely into it...learning how to fight with the Bath'leth, the Mek'leth, and to wield the d'ktahg, along with the Klingon version of Kung Fu...occasionally injuring herself. As she trains with the Klingons, her creativity brainstorms ways to add to various challenges, encouraging Martok and others to think outside the box. Her genealogy research leads her to antique weaponry, such as the crossbow, the slingshot, and the paintball gun. Recognizing her difficulties Star Fleet assigns her as Chief Medical Officer to an infirmary on a space station, where she would be on-call for additional training missions, rather than give her another command over one star-ship. When she's not on duty, or training, she spends all of her free time, alone, teaching herself fabric arts such as spinning wool, new crochet stitches, weaving, and/or knitting. She also continues training as a forensic specialist, analyzing evidence involved with suspicious deaths among Star Fleet members. Unfortunately, she winds up becoming a "human doing" rather than a "human being"...doing anything to avoid drinking, avoid drugging, and avoid thinking...or feeling... continuous grief...about Quon.

When Ambassador Spock visits her, he is disquieted at how much she has become emotionally withdrawn. He begins to suspect that her accidental injuries, while training with the Klingons, are not so "accidental". He observes that she is attempting to emulate his Vulcan stoicism, once more, without success. Even though he is not a doctor, Spock can see that Patricia is slowly, but surely, breaking down...mentally, physically, and emotionally as she fights to stuff down her grief. His old friend had told him about some of the recent events that had occurred at the Guardian of Forever but the old doctor wasn't able to tell him everything because he had not been able to see, let alone, remember it all. Spock found it impossible to persuade Patricia to permit a mind-meld, to help her work through her grief, and her Post-Traumatic Stress. Her overwhelming grief is too much of a barrier. Much to his consternation, she withdrew even more inside that silent shell that he had seen during her childhood. He knew that if something was not done...soon...she would reach a point of no return. What could happen then was anybody's guess. He had to acknowledge, to himself, the possibility of another suicide attempt, similar to what occurred when she had run away from home as a teenager. Spock came to the conclusion that Patricia was continuing to punish herself for Quon's death, among other possible, but unknown, issues. He realized that he had no other choice but to confront her...or she would surely die...either from natural causes or by her own hand. He stated as much when he made an emergency call to Admiral McCoy, that an intervention was required. Patricia's Great-Grandfather concurred, contacted Captain Uhura, and they arrived at Patricia's residence in short order.

Patricia is NOT happy at this turn of events and accuses them of ganging up on her! Admiral McCoy angrily responds, "Damn straight!", and proceeds to point out fact after fact regarding what she is doing to herself as she continues her downward spiral. "Child", he finally says, "I'm diagnosing you with severe clinical depression along with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder! As far as I can see, you are attempting to commit slow suicide and I am NOT going to allow that to happen! I love you too much to permit anything to happen to my Great-Grandbaby!" She finally collapses in tears. Admiral McCoy is left with no choice but to relieve his Great-Granddaughter of duty until she deals with these issues in a healthier way. She's at a total loss about how to do that. Spock gently reminds her that there are still resources on Vulcan that can help in this regard. "Patricia-kam", he points out, "you do not have the physiology that I do. When you attempt to suppress your emotions, your body involuntarily reacts by releasing stress hormones that increase your negative emotions...leading you to attempt to suppress them even more, which releases more stress hormones. You are caught in a vicious cycle that is slowly, but surely, killing you! Please, Patricia-kam, yield to the logic of this situation and permit us to help you. Allow me to accompany you to Vulcan. I am not asking that you undergo Kohlinar as that would be illogical for you. The Healers can assist you with working through your pain." She takes him up on his offer and travels to his home-world, taking refuge in a monastery, refreshing her meditation skills. She shares some, but not all, of her recent struggles with the Healers who are assigned to work with her. At one point, she is offered the opportunity to have a mind-meld, which she refuses. Spock senses that there is something more going on that Patricia is unwilling to divulge.

As she is sitting in the monastery's meditation garden, Spock approaches her. "Patricia-kam, may I join you?" She silently nods her assent and he sits down beside her. They sit quietly for several seconds. Finally, Patricia breaks the silence. "I'm so sorry, Uncle Spock." He quirks an eyebrow at her. "For what, Patricia-kam?" She sighs, "For being an illogical, out-of-control, emotional human. I wish I could be more like you." Spock gives her a slight smile. "I have no doubt that your Great-Grandfather will, most likely, find humor in that statement to me as he often ribbed me for not being human enough!" He slowly shakes his head. "Patricia-kam, it would be illogical to wish to be something", he pauses, "or someone, that you were never born to be. I was born and raised as a Vulcan and you were born human. You are as you were meant to be and we, as your family, accept and love you as you are." She turns to look at him, "Even when I mess up?" He gives her a kind look with affection in his eyes, "Especially when you mess up, Patricia-kam."

Spock pauses. "Patricia-kam, there is something you are keeping to yourself which is why you have refused the opportunity for a mind-meld. You have not yet learned how to shield thoughts that you wish to keep private and it would be unfair to force you to divulge what you are not yet ready to discuss." She nods. "You're right, Uncle Spock. I've ... encountered ... difficult situations that I don't feel comfortable talking about...yet. The incident at the Guardian of Forever is the least of my problems." She takes a deep breath. "Uncle, how did Captain Kirk deal with his grief over Edith Keeler's death?" The old Vulcan looks somber. "Being the Captain, he did not have the luxury to indulge in his grief. He had a ship and a crew that he was responsible for. I'm almost certain, within the privacy of his quarters, he grieved deeply for her. He kept his grief private...even from his closest friends." He looks at his adopted niece. "I grieve with thee, Patricia-kam, over the death of your mate, Quon. There will never be another like him." She hangs her head and he sees her tears fall into her lap. "You have the right and permission to cry. Let the tears come. There is no shame." She sobs until she is exhausted. When she raises her head, she feels calmer. "Thanks, Uncle." He gives her a slight smile. "One does not thank logic."

His statement makes her giggle, then her smile fades. "Uncle, there has been a question, among many, that both Gramps and I have wrestled with for years. I'm not sure if I should pursue it because of the possible fallout if my suspicions are confirmed." Spock looks thoughtful. "Look at all facets of the question, Patricia-kam. Analyze what you see. Determine if the Pro's will outweigh the Con's. That will help you decide if you wish to seek the answer...for your own peace of mind."

The question kept bothering her and, when she returned to Earth, she sought out a colleague who specializes in neurology. She lays out a hypothetical case, describing various behaviors and possible evidence of a potential Spectrum Disorder. "Well, what do you think?", Patricia asks. Doctor Hans nods, "The evidence, and the symptoms, you describe are strong indicators of Asperger's Syndrome." "I concur with your diagnosis, Doctor.", Patricia comments, then asks, "Is it possible to conduct a neurological assessment to confirm this diagnosis, even if the subject is an older adult? This individual was unable to be assessed in childhood due to numerous misdiagnoses plus other issues. Other medical professionals refused to consider the possibility that their diagnoses could be wrong." The Neurologist nods enthusiastically, "Of course! It's not the first time this type of situation has occurred. Asperger's can be hard to spot, especially in females. How soon can this person come in for an appointment?" Patricia sits back in her chair. "The person, in question, is here now." The other doctor gets up and checks around his office's waiting room but sees no one else. He looks back at her, confused. "Where is the patient?" She sits up and looks her colleague square in the face. "The patient, in question, is sitting...", she indicates herself, "...here. It's me!" Doctor Hans stares at her agape.

Once he gets over the shock of this revelation, Doctor Hans conducts a neurological assessment on Patricia. When the results come back, the answer is clear...she has been living with Asperger's her entire life! Realizing that she has an Autism Spectrum Disorder triggers a new wave of grief along with the fear that she will now be thrown out of Star Fleet for being "defective". She realizes that her current fear is eerily similar to her childhood fear of being thrown away again. She returns home to her Great-Grandfather and shows him the results of her assessment. He nods as he reads the report. "Child, tell me something I don't already know! I've suspected this for years even though I was unable to get anyone to listen to me!" Patricia looks fearful as she indicates the report in her Great-Grandfather's hands, "Now that we know for certain, won't I be drummed out of Star Fleet because of this?" The old doctor looks up at her, puzzled. "What for? You've proven yourself time and time again by working alongside and training Klingons and facing down the Romulans on the Guardian's planet! You've handled command quite well in the face of bad situations. As for the Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, there have been higher-ranked officers who struggle with the same thing and they are still serving! Remember Jean-Luc Picard and what he went through when he was assimilated by the Borg and became Locutus? He's still in Star Fleet as an Admiral! There's no basis to throw you out!"

She looks at the old doctor, uncertain. "Even so", she asks, "Now what?" He sets the PADD down on a nearby table. "Regarding your ability to remain in Star Fleet, it's a no-brainer! You have repeatedly proven your qualifications. As I've already said, there is no basis to throw you out of the service. If we tossed out every single officer based on physical or neurological challenges or differences, we wouldn't have anyone left in the Fleet! Besides Jean-Luc Picard, do you remember Melora Pazlar, the Elaysian?" Patricia nods and Doctor Leonard continues, "She was the first of her species to enter Star Fleet. She has had special needs, requiring braces and a motorized chair, since she first entered the Academy due to gravitational differences. That hasn't stopped her. You were born with your special challenges and achieved your goals of graduating from Star Fleet Medical Academy in spite of them. Don't put yourself down simply because you consider yourself 'different', child!"

Patricia takes a deep breath, pauses for a few seconds, then resumes. "Gramps, given that I was born 'different', I strongly suspect that is why I was thrown away when I was only a baby...sold to the child-slavers. I was too defective to be worth keeping by...her." Her Great-Grandfather looks at her, thunder-struck. "Why in God's Holy Name would you think THAT, child?!" He begins to sense that she knows something that she's not going to tell him. He watches her fidget with her hands, avoiding eye-contact, as he awaits her answer. She attempts to give a nonchalant shrug. "Oh...just a hunch...I suppose." She looks as if she's about to cry but doesn't. He looks at her and nods. "I get the feeling that there's more to this but you're not ready to talk about it. I'll respect that...for now. We will talk about this issue...later...when you feel ready. But know this, child, you are my flesh-and-blood, my family, and I will never throw away my Great-Grandbaby simply because she's quote 'different' unquote. You got that?" She looks up at him and smiles, holding back unshed tears. "Got it, Gramps!"

The elder Doctor McCoy nods with satisfaction. "Now that we have THAT out of the way, child! I'm going to recommend that you take an extended leave of absence...give you time to sort out what you are thinking and feeling as well as give you time to physically recover from all the stress and strain. You've had a LOT happen to you within a short period of time and I wouldn't be surprised that your nervous system is stretched past all limits!" Patricia gives him a puzzled look. I've just got back from Vulcan, from working with the Healers. I'm not sure what to do or where to go during this extended leave of absence...other than returning to my quarters on the station."

Her Great-Grandfather bristles. "Absolutely NOT! You will do no such thing! I know you all too well, child! If you return to your assigned quarters on the station, then you're going to simply bury yourself in work...AGAIN! You'll either go into the office and busy yourself, against medical advice, or you'll isolate yourself again, in your quarters, against medical advice! Martok is aware of what's happened and is willing to wait until you are strong enough to resume training missions. Deep Space Nine is preparing to celebrate the Anniversary of the Defeat of the Dominion. I'm strongly recommending that you go and visit your friends, the Sisko's. It's been awhile since you've had the chance to see them. It will also give you a chance to go play! That's a skill you still need to learn!"

Patricia nods in agreement. "You're right, the last time I saw Kassidy Yates-Sisko was about a couple of years ago, while she was still pregnant. In fact, she was getting close to her due date. She had some complications but she managed to pull through." Her Great-Grandfather adds, "With YOUR help, DOCTOR! And don't forget how you helped Grand Nagus Zek when he had his ear infection!" She responds, "You mean the RETIRED Grand Nagus Zek. Rom is Grand Nagus now." He waves his hand dismissively, "Whatever! You know what I mean, child!" "Yes, Gramps." He heads for the kitchen. "Now, I think we both need a spot of tea, then you need to start making arrangements, and packing, to head out to Deep Space Nine."

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE - Celebrations at DS9  
**

Patricia steps through the airlock of Deep Space Nine and looks about the Promenade. The place is bustling with activity in preparation for celebrating the anniversary of the Defeat of the Dominion. She is surprised to see Bajorans and Cardassians working side-by-side on various details and logistics. She continues walking down the Promenade, making note of what is located where...the Replimat, various shops and stalls selling JumJa sticks, jewelry and clothing. Suddenly, she hears someone shouting: "DABO!" With curiosity getting the better of her, she follows the sound. Eventually, she finds herself standing in front of Quark's Bar and Ferengi Embassy. While she was posted on Ferenginar, attending to Zek's illness, she had heard a lot about various Ferengis...some good, like Grand Nagus Rom, his mother, Ishka and his son, Nog, who is now a Star Fleet officer and a war veteran, earning Star Fleet's Purple Heart. Other things she heard were not so good, like his cousin, Gaila who was involved with selling arms to both sides of various wars and Liquidator Brunt, formerly of the Ferengi Commerce Authority. As for Rom's brother, Quark, he was his own unique shade of gray. While she is standing there, thinking to herself, she smells food and her stomach growls. She realizes it's been too long since she's eaten. She strolls into Quark's and notices a bald alien sitting at the bar, nursing his drink. She looks around for an empty table so she can keep her duffel bag with her for the time being. Seeing none, she stands near the bar, waiting for an available seat. An officious-looking Ferengi sidles up to her.

"Do you have a reservation?", he asks. She quirks an eyebrow at him. "Since when did Quark's start requiring reservations?" The Ferengi strokes one of his ears while leering at her. "Since my establishment became the official embassy!" Patricia nods, "Then you must be the INFAMOUS Quark!" Quark takes umbrage at this. "Rumors! Exaggerations! Lies!" Patricia grins at him. "And I haven't even stated what you've been accused of yet!" Quark gestures, "Rule of Acquisition 190 - Hear all, trust nothing! Anything you hear about me, you should not trust!" She shakes her head in bemusement. "That CAN backfire on you, you know! Especially, if I hear all that you say and trust none of it, or, your brother, the Grand Nagus, praises you and your business skills!" Quark pauses. "Good point! By the way, I didn't catch your name!" Patricia crosses her arms. "Funny. That's because I haven't tossed it to you yet! Do you always greet your customers this way?" Quark leers at her. "Only the loveliest!" She throws her head back and give a belly laugh! "I haven't had anyone flirt with me for the longest time! I didn't think anyone would look past my age!" Quark continues to rub one of his ears. "Well, Rule of Acquisition 4 says: "A woman wearing clothes is like a man in the kitchen! How about I check you out?" She chuckles. "One good look at me and you would be BEGGING me to put my clothes back on! Besides, I've known some men who are GREAT cooks!" Quark gives her a quizzical look. "Name one!" She grins at him. "Captain Benjamin Sisko for one!"

Quark dials back his flirting. "You must be Star Fleet!" Patricia nods in confirmation. "Yup! I'm here on leave and came to enjoy the party! Aren't you glad that you're not under the thumb of the Dominion?" The Ferengi thinks about this for a few seconds. "Well, Rule of Acquisition 35 says that 'War is good for business." She looks around the room and indicates the crowd. "Judging from the activity here, Rule of Acquisition 34 is at play here...'Peace is good for business! Besides, look what almost happened to your Cousin Gaila. He could have suffered the same fate as his associate, Hagath!" Quark studies her more closely. "Are you sure you're not a Trill with the Dax symbiot?" Patricia shakes her head. "Sorry, Quark. I'm just a mere Hoo-mahn female. Name's McCoy, by the way." Quark tilts his head. "Isn't there a saying about the 'Real McCoy' among you Hoo-mahns?" Patricia quietly glares at him. Quark quickly gestures. "Forget I said that!" He laughs uneasily. She crosses her arms as she gives him a stern look. "That last question is forgotten. Just don't repeat it within my hearing as I have big ears of my own! Now, as for the original reason I came in here. I'm hungry! Can I get service here or do I take my business to the nearest replimat? As your 274th Rule of Acquisition states: 'No one can worship God or love his neighbor on an empty stomach' and my empty stomach is bringing me closer to that door out of here if I can't get any service!" She glares at Quark again.

Quark hesitates. "I was going to complete the quote of the 274th Rule but I get your point!" He points to the bald alien. "Morn! You've had enough! Go home!" Morn gives Quark a puzzled look, shrugs his shoulders, gets up and leaves. Quark ushers Patricia over to the seat that Morn has just vacated. She indicates with her thumb over her shoulder. "You don't mind losing HIS business?" Quark waves a hand dismissively. "Morn? He practically LIVES here! He'll be back as sure as I have my lobes! Now, what would you like to eat?" She thinks it over. "Can you program your food replicator for Pan-seared Salmon Filet, covered in mushroom/truffle sauce over spinach greens and Irish Colcannon potatoes?" Quark rubs his ear and grins. "For you, pretty lady, anything!" He heads over to the food replicator while Patricia shakes her head and chuckles. She mutters to herself, "I'm sure you say that to ALL the ladies who come through here!"

She digs through her duffel bag, pulls out a PADD, and begins scrolling through it. Quark returns with her meal. "I was so captured by your beauty that I forgot to ask...what you would like to drink, my dear? Some Synthehol, perhaps? Or maybe a Sumerian Sunset?" She looks over the top of her PADD. "I'll have to look up which Rule of Acquisition refers to flattering women. For now, I'll have the favorite beverage of the Federation...Root Beer!" Quark tries, unsuccessfully, not to make a face. "Coming right up!" Patricia ducks behind her PADD to hide her snickering. Quark returns with a glass Root Beer and sets it down beside her plate. She is working on her PADD while she is eating.

Quark observes her for a few moments then gestures toward her PADD. "Isn't working while eating bad for your digestion?" Patricia glances up. "Yes. Unfortunately, in my line of work, it can be the only way I can get a bite to eat! It's a hard habit to break while I'm on leave." The Ferengi gives her a curious look. "And your line of work is...?" She glances up from her PADD, albeit briefly, before responding. "I'm a doctor." Quark starts to ask another question but Patricia interrupts him. "And I'm not here to talk shop or give impromptu diagnoses. Now, I need to know...is there a program guide, somewhere, of what various activities are part of the festivities? My preliminary research indicates that there will be replicas of ancient Bajoran solar sailing ships flying between here and Cardassia and to other points in between, runabouts also providing transportation to various points of interest, performances by various space craft plus theatrical groups, and a variety of vendors hither and yon." Quark grins in anticipation. "For two strips of gold-pressed latinum I can provide that." Patricia scowls at him. "Or I can go to Ops, ask Captain Sisko, and obtain this information for free!" She puts down her PADD and huffs. "Quark, you ought to know Star Fleet better than THAT by now!" Quark holds up his hands in surrender. "The 61st Rule says: 'I tried to cheat you and I lost, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up the game!' Truce? Do we have a deal?" Patricia picks up then lowers the PADD as she considers this. "To which my answer is...the 29th Rule of Acquisition...'What's in it for me?!' I KNOW how Ferengi usually deal with FE-MALES!" Lowering his head in defeat, Quark grumbles as he walks away. "I need to remember the 94th Rule of Acquisition, 'Females and finances don't mix', or I'll be as bad as Rom!" Patricia snickers and shakes her head as she resumes eating and studying her PADD.

After she finishes her meal, Patricia packs up her PADD in her duffel bag, heads out of Quark's and starts walking about the Promenade. She notices that the Infirmary is nearby and walks over there. As she walks in, various medical staff are bustling about, checking and double-checking their medical supplies in case anything should happen. One staff member notices her and approaches. "Do you have a medical emergency?", the staff member inquires. Patricia responds with a shake of her head. "No. I'm a doctor. I'm visiting DS9 while I'm on leave. Is Dr. Bashir available?" She hears a voice call out. "Over here!" Patricia turns and walks in the direction of the voice. Spotting Dr. Bashir among numerous medical supplies, Patricia shifts her duffel bag and holds out her hand. "Good day, sir! I thought I would pay a courtesy call while I was in the neighborhood!" Dr. Bashir accepts her handshake. "And you are...?" Patricia adjusts her duffel bag again. "I'm Dr. Pat McCoy. You're Dr. Bashir, I presume?" Dr. Bashir nods. "The one and the same. Are you related to...?" Patricia completes his sentence for him. "Dr. Leonard McCoy? Yes! He's my great-grandfather." She glances around the Infirmary. "Looks like you're up to your eyeballs in preparing for any possible contingency during this celebration!"

Dr. Bashir follows her gaze. "Yes! Given the number of visitors from various planets on both sides of the wormhole, we have to plan for every possible accident, disease, injury, food-borne illness, alien metabolism, blood type, you name it!" She whistles in response. "I hope this celebration goes off without a hitch! From what I read about the Bicentennial Celebration of the War of 1812 in Baltimore, Maryland, during the 21st Century, it appears the only wrinkles they had were too many people drinking and not enough port-a-potties to go around!" Bashir gives her a quizzical look and she explains, "Port-a-potties were the ancient form of waste extraction during the 20th and 21st Centuries, by the way. My namesake ancestor wrote quite a description about her experiences at that city-wide party! She was stone-cold sober and observed everything!" Dr. Bashir looks curious. "What made you think of Baltimore, Maryland in particular?"

She responds, "Like Deep Space Nine, there were more ships arriving than docks available for them...plus their version of runabouts and shuttlecraft albeit on the water...sailors who got so drunk they were 'legless', so to speak, and VERY tight security. Besides, there's also my ancestral history there. I couldn't help but wonder if history would repeat itself here." Bashir looks thoughtful. "Did your ancestor write about any violent incidents that might have occurred during their Bicentennial?" She thinks for a few moments. "If I remember correctly, there was only one close call of one person becoming drunk and disorderly. The security force clamped down on him fast before the situation got out of control. It was over before it started." Bashir smiles. "I can only hope that we will fare as well without too many bumps and bruises!" Patricia nods in agreement. "Especially when the Klingons arrive with their kegs of Blood Wine and get rowdy! I've been around their parties a time or two and stayed sober. Good thing I did as I had to deal with the aftermath of their good natured brawls. Good practice for combat medicine skills! Patch them up, straighten out a few broken noses, then send them back into their sandbox to play some more!" Bashir chuckles. "I have to concede that the Klingons do know how to throw a party!" Patricia chuckles with him. "And keep us in business! Well, I better get out of your way and stop by Ops to let the Captain know I'm here. Even though I'm on leave, it would be polite to let him know I'm aboard." Dr. Bashir shakes her hand again, she heads out of the Infirmary and over to the nearest turbolift.

As she enters the turbolift, she gives a command. "Ops!" The turbolift comes to a halt upon its arrival in Ops and Patricia steps out onto the deck. Several personnel look up from their work, noting her arrival, then return to their tasks. She walks toward the Captain's office as the office doors slide open, revealing Captain Benjamin Sisko as he heads toward the stairs and descends. They meet at the bottom of the stairs and shake hands. Patricia grins. "It's so good to see you again, Ben! I was just praising your cooking over at Quark's." Sisko chuckles. "I'm sure he appreciated that! What brings you to the neighborhood?" She readjusts her duffel bag on her shoulder. "I'm on leave and thought I'd join the celebration of the anniversary of defeating the Dominion. It's really busy all over the station with the vendors, etc. I hope everything works out fine!" Sisko nods. "Compared to what we experienced during the War with the Dominion, I think this celebration will be a 'piece of cake'!" Patricia winces at that. "Sorry to sound superstitious...I'm afraid that statement just jinxed us!"

Sisko gives her an odd look and she continues. "I'm looking at it from the perspective when the Klingons arrive to a 'BYOB' type of party with their countless kegs of Blood Wine! We both know how rowdy their parties can be!" Sisko nods again. "How well I know! That time I was disguised as Jud'mos, son of Kobar, attending their Order of the Bath'leth ceremony on Ty'Gokor, and then attending the wedding of Dax and Worf, here on DS9 were experiences never to be forgotten! To describe their parties as rowdy is a mild understatement! It's difficult to describe to others who have never been there!" Patricia exclaims. "True that! I'm just hoping that there won't be too much damage to sentient beings and/or property!" Sisko pauses. "Before we discuss the celebrations any further, Pat, I need to ask you...where are you staying? I presume that you have just arrived on the station not too long ago." Patricia looks a little uncomfortable. "I was about to ask you where I could stay. I'm afraid everything is all booked up, both planet-side on Bajor, and elsewhere." Sisko indicates his office. "Come on up. I'll ask Kassidy if we could put you up in Jake's old room. We could have the baby in our room." They head up the stairs. "That reminds me, Ben. How is your daughter?", Patricia asks. Sisko grins proudly. "Growing by leaps and bounds! Rebecca amazes me every day!"

Patricia shakes her head ruefully. "I'm terrible! I should have remembered her name!" Sisko waves off the comment. "Don't worry about it! You haven't had the opportunity to meet Rebecca Jae until now. I'll be getting off duty soon so you can relax. Let me talk to Kass. Make yourself comfortable." Patricia sits on a nearby sofa, setting her duffel bag beside her, while Captain Sisko calls his wife. She stretches. "I had no idea how much travel catches up with you until you have a chance to sit and relax!" Sisko, waiting for Kassidy to answer his call, chuckles. "Tell me about it!" The image of Kassidy appears onscreen and she grins at her husband. "Hello, Darling!" Sisko grins back. "Hi, Sweetheart! I need to ask a favor." Kassidy quirks an eyebrow. "What is it?" Sisko glances in Patricia's direction. "Dr. Pat McCoy has just arrived on the station and is looking for a place to stay during the Celebration. Everything else is already booked solid. Can she stay in Jake's old room while we have Rebecca in our room?" Patricia calls out to Kassidy from the sofa. "I'm willing to earn my keep being the family doctor on-call and on-site!" Kassidy laughs. "Dr. Pat! It's good to see you again! Of course, you can stay with us!" Patricia grins. "Fantastic! It's been too long since I've seen y'all! I'm looking forward to meeting little Rebecca for the first time!" Sisko signs off from his wife and prepares to go off duty. Patricia slowly gets to her feet and picks up her duffel bag. They walk out of his office and down the steps into the Ops area, heading toward the turbolift. One of the staff looks up from her station. "Sir, sensor readings indicate a fleet of Klingon ships are approaching. Shall I hail them?" Sisko nods. "Go ahead!" The crewman hails the lead Klingon ship and the view-screen activates showing Chancellor Martok with Ambassador Worf standing beside him. Both Captain Sisko and Dr. Pat McCoy grin at the sight of them.

Sisko greets the arriving visitors. "Chancellor Martok! Worf! Q'Pla! It is good to see you both again!" Martok nods toward his view-screen. "Q'Pla, Captain Sisko! It is good to see you again as well, my friend! I see that Dr. Pat McCoy is there with you! How are you feeling, my adopted daughter? Are you well?" Patricia gives him the Klingon salute. "Q'Pla, my adopted father! I'm doing better! It is good to see both you and Worf!" Worf glowers at her. "Are you staying out of trouble, Dr. Pat?" Patricia chuckles. "You know me and my family, Worf! Wherever a McCoy goes, something usually happens!" Martok chuckles at that then turns his attention back to Captain Sisko. "We have brought several crates and kegs of Blood Wine for the party! Will that be enough?" Sisko looks thoughtful. "Sounds like it! What do you think, Pat?" Patricia rubs her chin. "Well, since I'll be sticking to the other beverages of either Root Beer or Prune Juice, there should be enough Blood Wine to last throughout the week!" Martok gestures in her direction. "We understand why you cannot have the Blood Wine, Dr. Pat, and we respect that! As Worf has often told me, Prune Juice is a Warrior's Drink as well so there is no shame in that!" Patricia salutes Martok again. "Thank you! I appreciate that!" Worf turns toward Captain Sisko. "Permission to dock at the station!" The Captain responds, "Permission granted! My staff will assign you your docking port." He looks to one of his staff, who responds, "Docking Port 7 is available, sir, on the upper pylon." Sisko nods. "Very good, Ensign." He turns back to the view-screen. "I'll be at the airlock shortly. Sisko out!" Worf and Martok acknowledge and the view-screen shuts off.

Captain Sisko and Dr. Pat McCoy enter the turbolift and he directs the turbolift to the habitat ring. He turns toward Patricia with curiosity. "You've been to Klingon parties but you can't drink Blood Wine? How did you manage to avoid hostilities?" She responds, "Martok, Worf, and I do have a bit of a history. Martok and I first crossed paths during my initial assignment after I graduated from the Academy. I had an unfortunate encounter with a bully. During our scuffle, I broke his nose with a cast iron skillet and the bully was about to kill me. Martok happened to see that, commanded him to stop, then he knocked that bully on his butt! Martok dressed him down for acting dishonorably toward me and I haven't seen that particular Klingon since. However, Martok was impressed that I wasn't intimidated by a Klingon bigger and stronger than me. He offered me a drink from his jug of Blood Wine and I explained that, as a recovering alcoholic, I could not partake and maintain the safety of his crew, including him. He had difficulty, at first, understanding what it means to be an alcoholic until I shared my experience, strength, and hope with him. Once he understood that I cannot safely drink as my system is allergic to alcohol, and the potential consequences to future missions, his respect deepened. As it turned out, Worf, who happened to be part of Martok's group, brought along a supply of Prune Juice so we saluted each other with that!" Sisko chuckles. "That particular Klingon must have been surprised when you hit him!" Patricia nods. "I'm sure he was!" The Captain continues. "If anything, you earned respect by hitting him. That should make him pause the next time he attempts to bully anyone half his size!" Patricia chuckles. "He learned the hard way that big surprises can come in small packages!" Captain Sisko and Patricia arrive at the doorway to the his quarters. He indicates his door. "Here we are! Home sweet home!"

The door slides open, Sisko and Patricia step through, and a toddler comes running as soon as she hears the door. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" She stops short as soon as she sees a stranger, Dr. Pat McCoy. The toddler looks up at her father, thumb in mouth, not certain what to do. Sisko grins, walks over to her and scoops her up, giving her a kiss. Patricia smiles at the child. "This must be Rebecca." She waves at her shyly. "Hi there." Rebecca buries her face in her Daddy's neck and peeks out shyly, thumb still in her mouth, then smiles at Patricia. Patricia sits down, then sets her duffel bag on the floor. Sisko lowers Rebecca to the floor and watches what his daughter does in reaction to this new person. The toddler clings to her father's pant leg but watches this new stranger with curiosity as Patricia rummages through her duffel bag. Finally, unable to contain herself, Rebecca toddles over to the duffel bag and peeks in. Sisko smiles broadly as he watches this silent exchange.

Patricia finds what she is looking for. "Ah! There she is!" She pulls out a teddy bear and holds it up for Rebecca's inspection. "What do you think?" Rebecca grabs the teddy bear and hugs it tightly and Patricia grins. Before she could blink, Rebecca climbs into her lap and hugs her! "You're welcome, Rebecca! I'm glad you like Theodora! You can give her another name if you'd like." Sisko laughs gently. "I don't think she can pronounce Theodora." He turns to Rebecca. "What's the name of your new friend?" Rebecca points to Patricia. "Bear!" Patricia laughs at this. "Now that's a new nickname! I'll have to add that to 'Bones'!" Sisko laughs as he picks up his daughter. "I'm afraid that's another nickname that is going to stick!" Patricia grins at the Captain. "Coming from Rebecca, I don't mind at all!" Kassidy Yates-Sisko enters the room and Patricia gets up. They meet and hug each other. Kassidy steps back to look at her. "It's good to see you again, Pat! We've missed you!" Patricia smiles back. "Yes! It's been so long! The last time we saw each other, you were pregnant with Rebecca! I can't get over how much she's grown!" Kassidy beams as she gazes at her child. "Oh yes! It seems like only yesterday she was a newborn! Now she's toddling around and it's all I can do to keep up with her! If I blink, she's into something!"

Patricia chuckles, "Very normal for her age! She's insatiably curious about her environment, just mobile enough to explore and learn, just like us Star Fleet folks, but not quite old enough to understand and appreciate the danger that can lurk nearby! She's still a baby and a highly mobile baby at that! Keeps us all on our toes!" Sisko grins at his little girl. "Sounds like Rebecca is in training to follow in her parents' footsteps!" "Speaking of which", Patricia responds, "Do you think Martok and Worf have docked by now?" Sisko nods as he hands Rebecca to her mother. "They probably are!" He gives a quick kiss to his wife and daughter. "Dr. Pat and I will be back shortly!"

Captain Sisko and Patricia leave his quarters and head to the docking ring. They arrive at the airlock just as it opens. Martok and Worf step out, both are wearing Klingon battle armor and Martok is wearing his Chancellor's cloak atop his armor. Patricia looks them both over. "Are you coming for a party or to do battle?" Martok chuckles. "Both! You have been to our celebrations! You know what they are like!" Patricia chuckles and shakes her head. "Only too well! I've lost count as to how many times I had to patch y'all up before we went out on our next training mission! Just take it easy on the civilians here. They're not used to THAT kind of partying!" Sisko laughs. "I'm sure Worf will take care of that!" Worf looks at Sisko, then at Patricia, and growls. Patricia walks over to him and gives him a big hug! "Love you too, Worf!" Martok chuckles. "McCoy, you have not changed a bit!" Patricia grins at him. "The older I get, the more mischief I can do! And you have to respect your elders!" Martok roars with laughter and Worf permits a smile. "It is good to see you again, my adopted daughter, and I'm looking forward to celebrating our victory over the Dominion!" Patricia raises an imaginary cup in the air. "Same here! I'm also looking forward to checking out the holosuites and getting some exercise, including water jogging!" Worf grimaces. "Swimming? That is too much like...bathing!"

Patricia tilts her head toward him, giving him a slight smile. "It might do you some good to practice military tactics in the water, Worf! I've been doing some family history research and learned that some of my ancestors fought ON water and IN water! They did not have any of the technology that we do today! They were victorious against all odds!" Martok looks thoughtful. "That would be a difficult challenge! I like that suggestion! There is always the possibility of being called to a mission where we must encounter water whether we like it or not! We must always be prepared for any battle anywhere in any environment!" Patricia turns toward Martok. "The challenge would be to adapt weapons for aquatic battle. Bath'leths and traditional weapons used on land may be useless if a warrior finds herself or himself battling an enemy in water!" "What did you learn about your ancestors, McCoy? How did they do battle?", Martok asks.

Patricia thinks for a few moments. "Based on my research, during the War of 1812, some battles took place at sea, using cannons mounted in the sides of the tall ships. Other battles took place on land, such as the Battle of North Point at Baltimore, Maryland, where one of my ancestors, Lewis A. Pindell, and his brother, John, fought the British. Both sides used rifles that fired lead pellets and were affixed with bayonets. Those ancient weapons were just as deadly as phasers and Bath'leths. The 41st Maryland Regiment saved the city of Baltimore on September 11, 1814. In later wars, underwater ships called submarines, were used and they fired ballistic missiles called torpedoes. Humans also used self-contained breathing units, called scuba, to swim underwater and they carried various weapons on their persons. I can pull up this information from the computer and have it demonstrated in the holosuite so you can get a better idea of what took place back then. Seeing what these ancient weapons looked like might give you a better idea of how form followed function. History lessons can be invaluable. If you recall, I previously mentioned that back on Earth, the victory in the War of 1812 is commemorated in song called the National Anthem of the United States of America which was composed by Francis Scott Key, a very distant cousin of mine." Martok grins. "This Francis Scott Key of yours sounds like he would do any Klingon proud!"

Worf does NOT look happy at the idea! "Being in water still sounds too much like...bathing!" Patricia smiles. "Or maybe you are reluctant about not being as agile in water as you are on land! Is your age catching up with you, my friend?" Worf growls at Patricia but says nothing more. Sisko indicates the corridor. "What say that we head over to the Promenade and join the festivities?" Patricia nods. "I'm all for that!" Martok grins while Worf solemnly nods. They all head toward the Promenade. Sisko turns toward Patricia. "I'm going to head over to my quarters to spend some quiet time with my family, then we'll join you later. Try not to cause too much trouble while I'm gone." He chuckles. Patricia gives him an innocent look. "With ME as their chaperone?! No trouble at all!" That comment brings a grin to both Martok's and Worf's faces.

Sisko heads over to the nearest turbolift to go to the habitat ring and his quarters. Patricia, Martok, and Worf head over to Quark's. As soon as Quark sees them, he visibly cringes at first then puts on his best host attitude as he greets them. "Welcome to my establishment!" He shows them to a nearby table, that has just been vacated and cleaned, where they take their seats. "What can I get you?" Martok bellows, "BLOOD WINE!" Worf barks, "PRUNE JUICE!" Patricia gives Quark an evil grin and shouts, "ROOT BEER!" She tries not to snicker at Quark's reaction as he hurries away to fill their orders. As soon as Quark is out of earshot, which is no small feat, McCoy starts to unsuccessfully stifle a laugh. "I can't resist giving him a hard time ever since I first walked in here earlier today!"

Worf glares in Quark's direction. "What did he do? Did he insult you?" Patricia continues to snicker. "Worse than that! He attempted to flirt with me!" Worf growls. "How dishonorable!" Patricia scowls at Worf. Dishonorable for whom?! Him or me? Are you insinuating that I'm that old and/or ugly?!" Worf starts to search for the right words to get himself out of what he just created while Patricia glowers at him. Martok tosses his head back and roars with laughter until Patricia is unable to keep a straight face and joins Martok in laughing as she bends double. Worf finally realizes that Patricia was sending him up and starts grinning.

Quark returns with their beverages. "Sounds like you are having too much fun over here and you haven't begun to party yet!" Patricia manages to catch her breath. "It's always possible to have a LOT of fun without drinking, Quark! Lighten up a little!" Quark is stunned. "ME?! I need to lighten up?! I have to live by the 57th Rule of Acquisition, otherwise I'm out of business!" Patricia bats her eyes at him. "AWWWWW! You treasure me like Latinum! I'm touched!" Quark straightens his jacket and responds with dignity. "Thank you!" Patricia continues. "But I'm still not going to date you!" Quark looks disappointed. "I had a feeling about that! Excuse me, I have another customer coming in the door!" He walks toward the door as Morn walks in, looking for his favorite bar-stool.

Worf turns toward Patricia. "He will not give up that easily!" Martok chimes in. "He is clearly smitten with you, McCoy!" Patricia shakes her head. "He needs to have Grilka back! I may be good-looking but I can't fill her shoes!" Worf does a double-take. "You KNOW about Grilka and Quark!?" Patricia nods. "During my many travels, Grilka and I crossed paths. She shared with me about how Quark gave back her name, her family, and her property when D'Gor tried to lie, cheat, and steal everything from her. I've also had the opportunity to meet Quark's family and his brother, Grand Nagus Rom, told me about their experiences on Q'onos. After meeting Quark today, I now have a face to connect to the name." Martok gives her a thoughtful look. "McCoy, do you still have second thoughts about becoming a member of a noble Klingon family? When I first adopted you, you weren't sure." She shakes her head and places her hand on Martok's arm. "Uncle Spock taught me IDIC when he was helping Gramps raise me. I don't mind having both Vulcan and Klingon relatives! I just needed time to adjust, dear father." Martok gives her an approving look. "Spock is very honored among the Klingons as well! You would have a very diverse family!" Worf gives Patricia a quizzical look. "What about the Ferengi?"

Patricia glances in Quark's direction. "After meeting Quark, I have a lot of mixed feelings about that. I'm not sure how much is genuine or how much is purely for show just to get Latinum." Martok nods in agreement. "I believe you have an accurate assessment of Quark as he is a combination of both. After all, he DID risk his life to save Grilka! A brave Ferengi is a RARE Ferengi!" Patricia glowers at Martok. "Are you trying to fix me up with a date, or attempting an arranged marriage with Quark?!" This time it's Worf's turn to laugh out loud. Martok grins and raises his hands in surrender. "I know better than to do that to you, my adopted daughter!" Patricia laughs out loud then raises her glass of Root Beer in salute to her friends and comrades. Martok and Worf raise their glasses in salute to her. Each take a deep swig of their respective beverages then slam their glasses down.

Patricia gazes around Quark's establishment, looking over the Dabo tables and the patrons walking about. "The 34th Rule of Acquisition is definitely operating here! We need to negotiate with Quark regarding the use of the Holosuites. I want to get my daily water jogging resumed plus we need to study the history and battle tactics I previously mentioned. Isn't there a Klingon saying that such studies keeps the blade edge sharp?" Martok grins at her. "If not, then you have coined one for us!" Patricia bows her head. "I humbly accept your accolades!" Worf nods with approval. "You are becoming more like a Klingon every day, McCoy!" Patricia snickers. "Do you mean that as a compliment or an insult?" Worf hesitates for a few moments. "I think I better quit before I get into any more trouble with you!" Patricia laughs heartily. "I think you're right!"

Quark returns to their table. "Anything else?" Martok turns to him. "Yes! We require the use of your Holosuites!" Patricia gives Quark a warning look. "I wouldn't attempt to gouge, or cheat them, if I were you! Do you want TWO KLINGONS angry at you at the same time?!" Quark responds meekly. "No." He pauses for a few seconds. "Tell you what, during this Celebration, the use of the Holosuites, for the three of you, is on the house!" Patricia is suspicious. "What's the catch, Quark?" Quark leans toward her. "That I join you!" Patricia looks over at Martok and Worf with an expression that says "Uh-oh!" Worf looks mischievous. "This should get interesting!" Patricia gets up from the table. "You two can negotiate the details! I'm going for a walk!" She walks out onto the Promenade.

As she walks about, she is noting other sentient species arriving, greeting each other, shopping, when she suddenly collides with another being and nearly falls. "Oops! Sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" A familiar voice answers, "You often do that, McCoy!" Patricia's head quickly turns to see who is speaking. "GRILKA!" They salute then hug each other. "I was just speaking about you to Martok and Worf a little while ago!" Grilka looks at her askance. "And why is that?" Patricia gestures toward Quark's bar. "Because Quark has been flirting outrageously with me and I strongly believe he needs you and NOT me! I think he's lonely!" Grilka resumes walking and Patricia falls in step with her. "I was just on my way to see Quark now. I've been wondering how my ex-husband has been faring since the War with the Dominion ended." Patricia gets an evil grin on her face. "I have a BETTER idea! Come with me!" They walk off together as Patricia outlines her idea to Grilka.

Meanwhile, back at Quark's, Martok and Worf are negotiating with the Ferengi about when they will have use of the Holosuites. Worf seems surprised at Quark's suggestion. "We have the use of TWO Holosuites during our ENTIRE stay here?!" Quark grins. "Of course! As long as I get to stay close to the LOVELY Dr. Pat McCoy!" Martok shakes his head doubtfully. "We cannot control her and she may not agree to that!" Quark gestures. "She doesn't have to know! I'll just find ways to stay as close as possible! I doubt that she'll notice." Worf quirks an eyebrow. "You like to live dangerously, Quark!" Quark replies, "The 264th Rule of Acquisition! The bigger the risk, the bigger the win! And don't forget the 62nd Rule: The riskier the road, the greater the profit!" Martok gives Quark a sly grin. "It should be interesting to see what McCoy does to YOU when she finds out your little scheme!" Worf also starts grinning. "Now THAT would be FUN to watch!" Quark leans toward both Klingons. "So...is it a deal?" Martok and Worf look at each other, nod, then turn back to Quark. "Yes! But don't say we never warned you!" Quark grins happily then leaves to wait on other customers. Martok and Worf walk out of Quark's to find a quiet place to send a communication to Patricia.

Worf touches his communicator. "Worf to Dr. McCoy!" Patricia is still walking with Grilka. "McCoy here!" Worf continues. "The negotiations with Quark are complete. We have use of two holosuites tomorrow morning at 0900. Quark insisted he join us in order to permit us to have access. I take it you know what that means!" Patricia shakes her head even though she knows Worf cannot see her. "I recognize his type of drooling anywhere!" She turns to Grilka and puts a finger to her lips indicating to keep quiet. "He will have quite a surprise all right!" Grilka grins as Patricia continues her conversation. "I'll see you two, at the Holosuites, at 0900 tomorrow! McCoy out!" Patricia turns to Grilka. "Are you up to it, Grilka? I know you have never done anything like THIS before!" Grilka continues smiling. "I like the challenge! Besides, I would enjoy watching Quark's reaction!" Patricia gives her a sly grin. "Or maybe this would become one of his favorite fantasies coming true! Think about it! The two women he is lusting after giving him Oo-mox!" Grilka laughs heartily. "The last time THAT happened, he also ended up with some broken bones!" Patricia joins in her laughter, then continues. "From what you previously described, BOTH of you enjoyed that encounter! Klingon mating rituals are a bit too rough for me!" Grilka gives Patricia a thoughtful look. "Someday, you will find another mate who is perfect for you! There is no reason for you to simply exist, McCoy. Your late Par'Machai would have wanted you to live, not just exist. Life is for living to the fullest!" Patricia shakes her head. "At my age, I've become more realistic. When I've met other potential mates, these guys start out with lust, then when they get to really know me, they're gone! I'm at the point that I tell them up front, 'if you're not interested in me as a being with feelings, then don't waste my time!' As for Quark, I've told him several times that I'm not interested in him but he won't accept that. Besides, I'm aware of his connection with you. I don't want to get in between the two of you!"

Grilka shakes her head. "I am not jealous, McCoy. He and I are divorced, remember?" Patricia persists. "But the feelings are still there between you two and you have a shared history." Grilka nods in agreement. "That is true. He risked his life for me! He will always be my Warrior in that regard!" Patricia gestures. "And he should be again! Come on! We need to prepare for what is to come tomorrow morning and you have to get your gear fitted." They head to a nearby shop to find what they need. Later, Grilka and Dr. Pat McCoy walk to a nearby airlock with parcels and packages. Patricia indicates their purchases. "I think we got everything we need. What do you think?" Grilka looks at the packages. "I will need to get used to this. I can practice in private on my ship. I will see you in the morning." She enters the airlock to board her ship. Patricia shifts her parcels around, walks to the nearest turbolift, goes to the habitat ring, and to Captain Benjamin Sisko's quarters.

Patricia enters Sisko's quarters attempting to balance the parcels and packages in her hands. Just as the doors slide close behind her, one of the parcels falls to the floor. Baby Rebecca is playing nearby and comments, "Uh-oh!" Patricia smiles at the toddler. "Yep! I dropped something!" Captain Benjamin Sisko enters from the kitchen area wiping his hands with a dish towel. "Did the party break up early?" Patricia shakes her head. "Not quite. We have plans for 0900 in one of two Holosuites. These packages are part of what I'll be using when I get there." Kassidy Yates-Sisko enters the room behind her husband. "Sounds like you've had quite a day!" Patricia nods. "And I've set up a practice mission, involving water training, in the Holosuite in the morning! Martok and Worf may be here for a party but it never hurts to practice new situations and keep one's edge!"

Kassidy looks concerned. "Doesn't that conflict with your role as a doctor?" Patricia thinks for a few moments. "Yes and no. When I was assigned on my first mission with the Klingons, I quickly realized that some situations that I was familiar with, they had never encountered before. As a result, I had to deal with a lot of injuries that could have been easily avoided. By sharing my knowledge of history, plus my experiences, the more they learn how to respond to different and new situations...and the less injuries I have to patch up!" Sisko responds, "You sound like a good trainer, Pat!" Patricia shrugs. "I try my best. I don't always succeed. This one is going to be a first!" Sisko gives her a curious look. "Did I hear you correctly about water training...with the Klingons!?"

Patricia grins. "That is correct! As I was talking with Martok and Worf about my water jogging, it suddenly occurred to me that I have NEVER seen a Klingon engage in a battle involving water! If they were ever called to a combat situation where the enemy has a distinct advantage in water, the Klingons would be unprepared and at risk of huge casualties. Presenting a drill situation under those possible conditions may be an eye-opening experience for everyone. Wouldn't you agree?" Sisko grins back at her as he gestures. "I like how you think outside the box! That possibility had never occurred to me until you brought it up!" Patricia's grin turns sly. "What's going to make this drill even MORE interesting is that Quark is insisting on joining us! He has NO idea what he's going to be facing!"

Sisko starts laughing. "Quark?! Joining a Klingon battle drill?! In water?! Now THAT will be a sight to see!" Patricia starts giggling. "You're welcome to come and observe, if you'd like, Ben." Sisko grins at this idea. "I can't miss THIS!" Patricia continues while grinning. "Quark will be learning a new Rule of Acquisition - Be careful what you wish for because you just might get it!" Sisko chuckles. "But not in the way he expects it!" Patricia adjusts the packages in her arms, then reaches for the one she dropped. "If it's all right with both of you, I'm going to head off to bed as I have an early appointment at the Holosuites first thing in the morning and will need to prepare. Good night, y'all!" Both Sisko and Kassidy bid her good night. Patricia heads off to bed while still juggling her parcels and packages.

The next morning, Martok, Worf, and Quark are waiting in Holosuite #1. Patricia walks in, wearing a robe and carrying some mysterious items that are covered up. Quark leers at her and McCoy scowls back. "Don't even think about it, Quark!" Quark gives her an innocent look. "What?! Me?!" "Yeah! You! I've heard quite a lot about you!", Patricia shoots back. Quark protests. "I told you before! All lies and falsehoods!" Patricia shakes her head at him. "My guest, who should be arriving shortly, has PERSONAL knowledge and I doubt would appreciate your comments!" Quark gives her a questioning look. "Who?" Captain Sisko walks in and Quark starts to act obsequious. Patricia gives an evil grin. "Oh no! I didn't mean Captain Sisko!" Quark looks flustered. "Don't keep me in suspense! WHO?!" At that moment, Grilka walks in and the expression on Quark's face is priceless! Patricia's grin gets wider. Captain Sisko, Martok, and Worf are enjoying this! Grilka is wearing a Klingon robe that conceals everything. Quark looks at her, then at Patricia, then back at Grilka. He doesn't know what to do with himself!

Grilka nods toward Patricia. "My crew will be joining us for this drill. They need to be as prepared as I am!" Quark's expression starts to fill with dread. "Drill? As in Klingon Drill? As in MANY Klingons!?" Patricia continues her evil grin. "Oh, didn't Martok and Worf tell you WHY we needed the Holosuites?" Quark shakes his head. "Uhhhhhhh, I didn't think to ask." Patricia nods. "Uh-huh! Thought so!" Grilka turns to Patricia. "I have been practicing with the equipment on board my ship. Now I will see how well I fare in water!" Quark looks puzzled. "Water!?" Patricia turns toward Quark. "Yes, Quark. Water! We are conducting a Klingon Battle Drill in WATER! Are you up to the challenge?" Captain Sisko is trying hard NOT to laugh! Martok is GRINNING and Worf is suppressing a grin but his eyes are dancing with amusement!

Sisko is thinking to himself, "This is BETTER than I expected!" Quark is completely flustered, starts shaking his head, holding up his hands, and backing away. "I-I-I-I was not expecting anything like this! I don't have anything for a battle drill! With all the Glebbening on Ferenginar, we've never had any reason to learn how to swim!" Patricia is still grinning. "Given what I have learned about Ferenginar, after being assigned there, there's no place to go swimming anyway!" Grilka chimes in. "And, until now, we Klingons had no need to be in water! But Dr. Pat helped me realize that should we ever face an enemy that fights better in water than on land, we would be at a disadvantage. We need to prepare our warriors for any possibility!" Patricia adds, "Which is why traditional Klingon battle armor could also be a disadvantage in water battles. The weight alone would cause warriors to sink and drown! Martok, Worf, are your crewmen prepared to dispense with their usual armor during this first stage of the drill?"

Martok responds, "They are complaining but have agreed to try this. Haven't they, Worf?" Worf nods. "Once they realized the goal of this drill, they understood." Patricia nods back. "Since I'm aware that no one knows how to swim, I have programmed the Holosuite to provide swim belts. I have my own as I go water-jogging on a regular basis. How long before the rest of the warriors arrive?" Grilka gestures toward the door. "My crew should be here momentarily." "As well as my crew!", Martok adds. The Holosuite doors slide open and several Klingon warriors, from Grilka's ship, enter. They are all looking distinctly uncomfortable without their battle armor and wearing concealing robes as everyone else who are participating in the drill. Patricia acknowledges the new arrivals. "Ah! Here they are! Q'Pla!" Various Klingon warriors grumble in response. Patricia walks among the warriors while speaking, "I take it that after last night's partying, no one wants to be a morning person today, eh?" Grilka smiles as well as Martok and Worf. Sisko grins. Quark looks like he wants to escape as unobtrusively as possible.

Grilka and Patricia arrange the drill equipment to be used and McCoy provides an explanation of what each piece is and how it is used in water-related combat. The equipment appears to be antique-looking. Patricia continues her lecture. "As you may notice, these pieces of equipment are considered 'low-tech' in comparison to what you are used to. That is because high-tech equipment, such as phasers and tricorders, are not designed to work underwater. D'k Tahgs, Mek'leths, and Bath'leths MIGHT work, in close hand-to-hand combat, if you are able to maintain a firm footing as well as keep your balance. In water, you could easily lose your balance and your advantage. I purposely chose these antiques to give you a challenge to think about. After the first stage of our drill, during our rest period, each of you will have the opportunity to study this equipment up close, share your theories of how you think they are supposed to work, and one-by-one, test your theories. This Holosuite has the safeties on to ensure no one gets hurt. Then you will be shown, via a holographic re-creation, how my ancestors used these weapons in sea battles. The objective here is to learn how to operate in a battle within an aquatic environment where your opponent could, conceivably have the upper hand."

A young Klingon growls menacingly and Patricia turns toward him addressing the young Klingon. "You have a problem with that, son?" The young Klingon shouts with derision, "I am Kempok! Son of Modor! I do NOT need to take a bath to do battle! And I will NOT demean myself by wearing this...this.. so-called 'swim-belt'!"." He ends his tirade with a contemptuous sneer. Patricia walks over to Kempok. "Oh really? Tell me, Kempok, are you willing to put your team-mates, your comrades, at risk of failing their mission because you place your ego above the mission's objectives?" Kempok glares silently. Patricia continues, "and are you willing to endanger the mission, and your fellow warriors, by drowning yourself, when a single warrior could mean the difference between victory or defeat?" Kempok is clearly considering her words. "How is training in water going to do THAT!?" Patricia steps up and gets nose to nose with Kempok. "Listen and learn, son!" She turns to everyone within the Holosuite. "If you wish to participate in this first drill, put on your swim-belts now! If you choose to sit this one out, you can explain to Martok and Worf why you chose to do so...later. If you need assistance, ask and it will be given. There is no shame in doing so in this unfamiliar situation. I expect mistakes to be made. I want mistakes to be made because we can LEARN from those mistakes and survive them in an actual battle. Do I make myself clear?"

All Klingons shout out, "Yes, Dr. McCoy!" Captain Sisko is impressed. Quark is looking more scared by the minute. Quark turns to Patricia, gesturing with both hands. "I prefer to sit this one out, thank you very much!" Patricia grins back. "Suit yourself." She turns toward Grilka. "Are you ready, Grilka?" Grilka grins back. "As ready as I can be!" She removes her robe, revealing aquatic-wear and wearing a swim-belt. Quark's eyes nearly pop out of his head. Patricia whispers to Grilka, "I think Quark likes what he sees!" Grilka softly snickers. Patricia walks from warrior to warrior, checking the security of each swim-belt to make certain they don't come loose at a crucial moment during the drill. "Does anyone have any questions before we begin the first stage of the drill?" No one says a word. Patricia looks at everyone. "Speak now if you have any questions! Don't wait until you are in trouble because you didn't ask questions!" Still no one says a word. Patricia nods with satisfaction. "All right! Let's begin!" She calls out to the Holosuite computer. "Computer, an Olympic-size swimming pool with water three-feet deep at a temperature of 75 degrees Fahrenheit!"

An Olympic-size pool appears with warm water at a depth of three feet. Patricia turns to the group. "I'm starting you off at a shallow depth, with warm temperatures, to help you understand the resistance water can give you when you attempt to run. The water will be cooled down as we progress in our training. Who wants to try this first?" Grilka steps forward. "I will be first!" Kempok steps forward. "I will be next!" Patricia acknowledges both. "Good! Let's start with just you two and the rest observe. Grilka, Kempok, please enter the water!" Grilka and Kempok ease carefully into the water from the side of the pool. Kempok is unsure of this new situation. Grilka takes this in stride. Patricia smiles approvingly. "Good! Now, what I want you to do is try to race each other to the other side of the pool as fast as you can. Ready? Go!"

Both Grilka and Kempok try to run as fast as possible in the water and quickly discover it is not as easy as they thought it would be. Patricia shouts over the noise of the water. "You may have surmised that the harder you try to run, the more the water resists you." Kempok slips, falls under the water, fights to get to his feet, quickly becomes exhausted and struggles to the side of the pool to catch his breath. Patricia leans down and pats him on the shoulder. "Good job, Kempok! You have reason to be proud!" She stands up. "Now...imagine you are in battle with an opponent who is adapted to an aquatic environment. As you can see, given that none of you have ever been conditioned for this, you will become quickly exhausted, at best, or mortally wounded at worst when fighting such an enemy. It may be a good day to die, but NOT under those circumstances! Becoming quickly exhausted is costly." Patricia pauses, then continues while pacing before her audience. "And quickly exhausted could mean a failed mission." She looks over at Grilka. "Grilka, how are you faring with this?" Grilka is trying to catch her breath. "I see what you mean! I had assumed that, as warriors, we were always in battle-ready condition no matter what. This exercise has opened my eyes! We need to work more on our strength training, stamina, and conditioning!" Patricia nods and turns toward Captain Sisko, Martok, and Worf. "What are your thoughts?"

Captain Sisko likes what he has seen. "I'm impressed and, you are right, a water-based battle presents challenges that I had never thought of before!" Worf nods in agreement. "I am prepared to participate in this exercise until I am ready for this type of battle!" Martok chimes in. "And I can do no less!" Patricia nods to the commanding officers then turns to the rest of the warriors. "Okay, who are the next two volunteers for this exercise? We will take turns in teams of two until everyone has had an opportunity to experience this!" She turns to Quark with an evil twinkle in her eye. "Ready to race me in the water, Quark?" Quark turns pale. "Uhh-h-h-h-h, I just remembered, I left something on the stove!" He runs out of the Holosuite.

Patricia turns back to the group as everyone roars with laughter. McCoy finally catches her breath. "His turn will come, sooner or later." Grilka winks at Patricia. "I have plans for HIM!" Patricia snickers back. "Oh, yes!" McCoy manages to regains her composure. "Now, who are the next two volunteers for the water race?" Two more Klingons raise their hands then jump into the water. They proceed to race each other, laughing and whooping. At the end of the day, Patricia is sitting on her bed, in the guest room of Sisko's quarters, toweling her hair dry. She is EXHAUSTED. She hears a light tap at the door. She calls out, "Come!" The door slides open and Sisko enters the room. "I think your drill was a resounding success! It definitely raised everyone's awareness, including mine!" Patricia continues drying her hair. "I think Grilka, Worf, and Martok are going to continue. I'd rather they pick up the baton and run with it. I'm at an age where it's getting more difficult for me to physically keep up! At least, I can focus on medicine during any mission."

Sisko nods. "I hear you! Have you ever considered a desk job at Star Fleet Academy?" Patricia puts the towel down. "Tried it once and HATED it! I was BORED out of my mind!" She gestures toward the stars outside the window. "I prefer to be out there, traveling among the stars, seeing other worlds!" Sisko smiles. "I agree! Not all of us are cut out for desk jobs! Staying active in the field, as much as possible, keeps us young." Patricia looks thoughtful. "Not to change the subject too much, Ben. What's on the agenda for tomorrow in connection with the ongoing celebration?" Sisko pauses for a moment. "Off the top of my head, there will be a flyover performance of various warships, there are rides available for people who want to experience being in ancient solar sailing ships similar to what Bajorans used to sail to Cardassia several centuries ago, other star-ships will be docked where people are allowed to tour them, and interstellar pyrotechnics." Patricia grins. "Sounds like many opportunities for fun!"

Sisko continues, "Kass and I are trying to decide which activities would not be too much for Rebecca. At her age, she's not old enough to understand what all the fuss is about and we both know how children tend to react if they become inundated with sensory overload or become overtired." "Plus if she eats too much of the wrong food, then you'll both be up all night with her!", Patricia adds. Sisko nods in agreement. "That too!" Patricia attempts to stifle a yawn. "If it's all right with you and Kass, I'm going to turn in early. After today's aquatic battle drill with the Klingons, I am EXHAUSTED!" Sisko grins. "You've earned it! Good night, Pat." Patricia rubs one of her eyes. "Good night, Ben." Sisko leaves the room and the door slides shut behind him. Patricia puts the towel away, changes into night clothes, and climbs into bed. "Computer, lights off!" The lights in the room shut off, Patricia lays her head on the pillow and is fast asleep in a few minutes.

In the morning, Patricia is awakened when she hears a tiny hand smacking at her door and a baby voice calling out: "Bear! Bear!" Then hears Kassidy laughingly calling to her daughter. Patricia smiles in amusement at the baby's attempt to open the door. She gets up, gets dressed, and picks up her PADD to check the day's agenda. She continues to scroll through her day's agenda as she opens the door and exits the guest bedroom. Baby Rebecca is sitting in her high chair having breakfast...or more accurately, throwing breakfast everywhere...coating the floor, the walls, Mom and Dad. The baby sees Patricia and starts calling out while waving her arms, splattering more food. "Bear! Bear!" Patricia surveys the mess and laughs. "I think I better stay out of range!" Kassidy and Captain Sisko laugh. "One of the joys of parenthood! Jake did the same thing at that age!" Patricia continues grinning. "I can imagine! I've also had the 'luck' of being the 'bull's eye' when I was examining a baby boy or two shortly after delivery! You be surprised at how good they can aim!"

Sisko chuckles. "How well I know! Jake did that to me too the first time I changed his diaper! Right between the eyes!" Patricia laughs. "That's why I try to stay out of range whenever a baby starts to launch anything!" Sisko chuckles again. "Understood! By the way, what's on your agenda for today?" Patricia glances down at her PADD. "After my morning water-jogging, I'm going to check out those Bajoran Solar-sailing vessels. I want to experience what it's like. What are you and Kass going to do during the Celebration?" Sisko looks over at Kassidy then back at Patricia. "We haven't quite decided yet. There's really not much that is designed for a young baby and Rebecca isn't old enough to really appreciate experiences such as Solar-sailing. I've gone Solar-sailing with Jake after I built my own vessel and Jake was old enough to understand and appreciate the experience." Kassidy adds, "Given that I worked as a freighter captain before I married Ben and had our daughter, solar-sailing would be too similar to work so it wouldn't be that much fun for me. Plus, if Rebecca needed a diaper change during the voyage, there's not enough room for a changing table."

Patricia wrinkles her nose. "Not to mention that some of the other passengers, along with the pilot, might not be into that kind of an experience...especially if it is quite odoriferous!" Sisko and Kassidy chuckle. "Only another parent would appreciate it! Plus there is one other complication on replicas of ancient Bajoran Solar-sailing vessels...at least I didn't see one in the blueprints that I worked from.", Sisko adds. Patricia gives him a questioning look. "What's that?" Sisko responds. "Where can one dispose of a smelly dirty diaper? There's no waste extraction or the usual reclamators that can accommodate dirty diapers aboard such a vessel!" Patricia makes a face. "EWWW! You're right! Imagine being on such a voyage for several hours having to hold one's nose!" Sisko laughs. "Now you understand our dilemma!" Patricia nods. "Yes, that would limit your choices. How long can you walk around the Promenade before Rebecca decides she has had enough of the crowds and the noise and gets fussy, not to mention what would be fun for you and Kass? What about a holo-program?"

Sisko looks doubtful. "I'm not certain if there are any baby-friendly holo-programs available that would be fun for us adults. Rebecca's not old enough to enjoy, let alone appreciate, baseball. Besides, Kass and I use the holosuites from time to time when we go to hear Vic Fontaine sing. It wouldn't really be tied in with the celebration as it wouldn't be that special." Patricia scratches her head for a few seconds. "Let me do some thinking while I'm water-jogging. Sometimes, I get my best ideas that way." Sisko gives her a grateful look. "Any suggestion is better than nothing. Kass and I are fresh out of ideas." Patricia starts to head toward the door. "I'll try my best." The door slides open and Patricia puts one foot out of Sisko's quarters. Sisko gives her a quizzical look. "No breakfast?" Patricia shakes her head. "It's best to exercise with an empty stomach. That way I won't have any unpleasant surprises. I'll eat when I get back." She steps out the door. Sisko calls after her. "Enjoy!" The door closes behind Patricia and she heads down the habitat ring hallway to the nearest turbolift. She enters turbolift and calls out a command. "Promenade!" The turbolift takes her there. As Patricia walks along the Promenade, Grilka joins her.

Patricia smiles in greeting. "Morning, Grilka! How are you?" Grilka smiles back. "I am still recovering from yesterday's water drill! And you?" They continue walking together as McCoy answers. "Taking things one day at a time. I'm going to do some water-jogging this morning. Care to join me?" Grilka grins. "Yes! I will join you! I need to build up my stamina. One drill is not enough!" Patricia nods in response and smiles. "I agree! Plus I need to brainstorm with someone." Grilka looks puzzled. "Brainstorm? What do you mean?" Patricia continues. "You may not be aware but I'm a guest in Captain Sisko's quarters while I'm here for the Celebration. I have the freedom to participate in the various Celebration activities. Captain Sisko and his wife, Kassidy, have to consider and plan for their daughter's needs and there's not much that is considered 'baby-friendly' to do. I feel bad that there's so much fun stuff around but nothing really appropriate for a family with a young toddler."

Grilka looks thoughtful. "I think I understand. Captain Sisko and his family want to participate in the Celebration but what activities can a baby enjoy?" Patricia gestures and nods. "Exactly my point! Rebecca is still only a toddler in diapers and isn't old enough to understand what all of this is about. The noise and the crowds can become too much for her within a short span of time. I'm trying to think of ways that Captain Sisko, Kassidy, and Rebecca can enjoy the Celebration as a family without stressing them all out too much." Grilka gestures ahead. "Maybe Quark can babysit for a little while?" Patricia shakes her head emphatically. "NO, Oh No! I don't think so! Given his track record and what Captain Sisko knows about him, I doubt he can be trusted to take care of a young toddler even for a minute! Unfortunately, he has that reputation." Grilka presses her point. "But he did risk his life for me." Patricia gestures toward Grilka. "Because he has feelings for YOU. He doesn't view babies as anything valuable. He treated both his brother, Rom, and his nephew, Nog, miserably and they're family! Rebecca has no connection to him and she is a naturally shy child. I'm also concerned that he may exploit the fact that she's the Emissary's daughter for latinum. I remember Rule of Acquisition Number 111: 'Treat people in your debt like family...exploit them ruthlessly.' I am NOT comfortable with Quark exploiting the Sisko family! She and I have managed to connect but I'm not in a position to babysit, especially if I'm called to a medical emergency."

Grilka looks thoughtful. "Let's go ahead with this 'water-jogging' and maybe we can think of something else while we are exercising." Patricia nods. "Agreed!" They enter Quark's together and Quark greets them. "And what will both you lovely ladies have today?" Patricia gestures with her thumb toward the upstairs. "Right at the moment, we have need of your holosuite for our morning water-jog." Quark gets a gleam in his eye. "I've been re-thinking about our previous arrangement on that." Grilka gives him a suspicious look. "You mean you want to back out of our agreement?" Quark gives both ladies an innocent look. "And which agreement is that?" Patricia narrows her eyes as she leans toward Quark. "The one you made with the Klingons, Quark! Remember Martok and Worf? Or do you prefer to be given a painful reminder of why you should never double-cross a Klingon!?" Quark grins at Patricia. "But, dear Doctor McCoy, YOU are not a Klingon!" Grilka leans in toward Quark. "But I am and she is part of THE deal! Or have you forgotten that, DEAR?"

Quark realizes his error. "Oops! Thanks for reminding me, Sweetheart! I had forgotten that! Go right on upstairs! Your holosuite is waiting!" The two women head for the spiral staircase leading to the holosuites. Grilka starts to head up first. Patricia pauses on the bottom rung, glances up at Grilka, then looks over at Quark. "If you'd like, you can watch two lovely mermaids in bathing suits have fun in the pool!" Grilka grins at Quark. "And you and I can have some private time, later, reciting romantic Klingon poetry! Like we did when you and I played Lukara and Kahless?" Quark is nearly swooning. "Okay! Okay! I'll be there in a few minutes!" He heads out of sight. Patricia looks back at Grilka and snickers. "He better be careful not to get too close to me while I'm in the pool. I can get mischievous…or, more accurately, downright EVIL!" Grilka snickers back. "I know you will!" Patricia and Grilka are water-jogging in the pool when Quark enters the holosuite. He cautiously stays away from the edge to avoid getting splashed. At the end of the water-jogging session, Patricia and Grilka climb out of the pool, pick up their towels and begin to dry off. Grilka looks over at Quark. "What is wrong, Quark? Why not join us in the water?"

Quark shakes his head. "Exercise is bad for my health!" Patricia looks over at Grilka. "Meaning, if there's no Latinum involved, then it's not worth the effort! I believe that is the 13th Rule of Acquisition, 'Anything worth doing is worth doing for money'." Quark nods at Patricia. "You got the concept correctly, Dr. McCoy!" Patricia gives him an evil grin. "One of these days, we WILL get you in this pool!" Quarks backs away toward the door. "But NOT today!" Quark makes a quick exit while Grilka and Patricia laugh heartily. Patricia turns toward Grilka. "So, Grilka, have you thought of any other suggestions for Captain Sisko and his family?" Grilka pauses for a few seconds. "What say that I stop by Captain Sisko's quarters and make their acquaintance? I'd like to meet this Rebecca." Patricia nods. "I'm heading back over there for breakfast. I don't think they would object to a visit from the Noble House of Grilka!" Grilka responds with a smile. "You mean the honored head of the Noble House of Grilka!" Patricia realizes she's made a mistake. "Oops! Sorry! The words didn't match the picture in my head!" Grilka smile grows wider. "I am not offended. I am looking forward to having breakfast as I have not eaten yet." Patricia smiles in appreciation. "Let me call ahead to let Captain Sisko know." She taps her Comm-badge. "McCoy to Captain Sisko!" Sisko's voice can be heard over the Comm-badge. "Sisko here, go ahead." Patricia continues. "I've concluded my morning exercise and I'm heading back for breakfast. My friend, Grilka, has joined me for the morning jog and she hasn't eaten yet. Would that be all right, with you and Kass, if I bring her with me?" Sisko responds. "Kass and I would be honored to have Grilka visit us! Sisko out!" Patricia turns toward Grilka. "Now it remains to be seen how Rebecca will react upon meeting you. Don't be offended if she gets scared or shies away from you. I don't believe she's ever met a Klingon before." Grilka smiles with understanding. "She is still a baby. I will not be offended."

They continue on to Sisko's quarters. As Patricia and Grilka enter, they meet Sisko near the door. He is in uniform and preparing to leave for his office in Ops. "Grilka! Q'Pla! It is an honor to meet you!", Sisko exclaims in greeting. Grilka bows her head. "Thank you, Captain. Dr. McCoy has spoken highly of you and your family." Kassidy enters the room with baby Rebecca in her arms. Rebecca takes one look at the new stranger and hides her face in her mother's neck. Kassidy greets the new visitor. "Hello, Grilka. I'm Kassidy, Captain Sisko's wife." Kassidy gestures toward the baby. "And this shy little girl is our daughter, Rebecca." Grilka smiles. "I am honored to meet you both." She softens her voice as she leans toward the child. "Hello, Rebecca." Rebecca peeks out at her then buries her face in her mother's neck again. Patricia smiles at everyone. "She's being shy today." Patricia walks over to Kassidy and Rebecca and playfully rubs Rebecca's back.

Rebecca peeks out again, sees Patricia within reach and gleefully leaps into her arms, catching her off-guard. She quickly recovers as she catches Rebecca. Patricia reacts to the unexpected launch. "OOF! You're getting to be a BIG girl!" Kassidy is embarrassed. "I am so sorry, Pat! I didn't expect her to do that! Are you all right?" Patricia regains her balance. "I will recover!" She turns toward Grilka. "Rebecca, this is my friend, Grilka. Can you say 'Hi'?" Rebecca sticks her thumb in her mouth and stares shyly at Grilka. Grilka smiles back at her. Patricia looks toward Rebecca. "Do you want to sit with us while we have breakfast?" Rebecca looks up at Patricia and nods. Pat turns to Kassidy and Captain Sisko. "Is that okay with both of you?" Sisko nods while Kassidy responds, "That's fine! If you don't mind, I can do some housework while you have breakfast. Rebecca made quite a mess this morning! Didn't you, little girl?" Kassidy playfully touches Rebecca's nose and the baby giggles. Patricia tries to redistribute the weight she is holding. "And she's growing like a weed! Where's her high chair?" Kassidy indicates toward the kitchen area. "Right over here. I just cleaned the floor around it. As you can see, I still have to clean the walls!" Grilka is surprised when she sees the splatter. "Oh!" Patricia grins at Grilka. "Rebecca LOVES to share her breakfast EVERYWHERE!" Kassidy chimes in, "That she does! If you'll excuse me while I continue cleaning this up." Patricia responds back to Kassidy. "I should be asking your pardon for intruding."

Kassidy smiles as she continues to clean the walls while Patricia places Rebecca in her high chair. McCoy walks over to the food replicator. "Grilka, do you want anything in particular for breakfast?" Grilka pauses for a few moments. "I think, for this morning, I will try one of your favorite breakfasts...scrambled eggs and bacon. If I order the usual Klingon fare, the baby might get scared. I don't think she's ever seen Klingon cuisine before." Patricia grins. "Good point! Scrambled eggs and bacon coming right up!" She programs the food replicator for two such plates plus a pitcher of orange juice. "I hope you don't mind my getting orange juice too." Grilka nods. "I am willing to try that too." Patricia brings the items to the table, along with silverware, and sets them down. She sits down, pauses quietly for a few moments, then looks over at Grilka. "I hope everything is to your liking." Grilka looks at her plate of food. "It looks delicious!" She takes a taste. "And it is delicious! I will include this on the food replicators on my ship!" Rebecca is watching all of this, wide-eyed. She is still not sure what to make of this new stranger. Kassidy continues to clean the walls nearby. When Kassidy turns a corner and is briefly out of sight, Rebecca starts to wail. Kassidy comes back around.

Kassidy walks over to where her daughter is seated in the high chair. "What's the matter, baby girl?" Patricia nods toward the toddler. "I think she still has a little bit of separation anxiety. Perfectly normal for her age." Kassidy sighs. "I know." She leans toward Rebecca and kisses her daughter. "See, Mommy's here." She looks at Patricia and Grilka. "I've tried other babysitters before. She just got more and more upset. The only person she doesn't mind staying with is Jake. She knows him. I wish he was able to come and join the Celebration but his job has him on the other side of the quadrant." Patricia gives Kassidy a curious look. "I thought he is writing his next book." Kassidy nods. "That too. His job includes researching his next book. He was hoping to be here this week but his schedule couldn't permit it." "I also heard, through the grapevine, that he got engaged.", Patricia adds. Kassidy smiles. "Oh yes! A beautiful Bajoran girl! She's helping him with his research. We haven't had the opportunity, yet, to meet her." "What will his book be about?", Grilka asks. Kassidy responds, "He's writing about how the Prophets helped us all. It also includes Ben's discovery that his mother was influenced by one of the Prophets to ensure he would be born."

Grilka looks intrigued. "The Prophets? You mean the Wormhole Aliens?" Patricia chimes in. "However each of us choose to label them, they are POWERFUL beings! The Dominion learned, the hard way, that they deserve respect!" Grilka is impressed. "I see!" Patricia continues, "And if memory serves me correctly, the Prophet that took human form and became Benjamin's mother….what was her name?" Kassidy answers. "Her name was Sarah, if I remember correctly." Patricia nods, "Which, given the big picture and everything that has happened in his life, Ben was preordained to be the Emissary of the Prophets before he was born! Sounds like Jake is writing a book about family history, then. That would require a LOT of research!" Grilka looks at Patricia. "You believe in the Prophets?" "My form of spirituality has never fit any one particular faith or religion. I look at what happened and, yes, it is awe-inspiring!", Patricia answers. Grilka takes a bite of her breakfast. "As the Vulcans might say...fascinating!"

Kassidy continues, "Which is one of the reasons why I'm a bit nervous taking Rebecca out into crowds or leaving her with just any babysitter. I don't want to put her at risk of being exploited for being the daughter of the Emissary." Patricia and Grilka look at each other as the same thought hits their brains... "Quark!" Kassidy resumes speaking, "Which is why I turned down Quark's offer to babysit one time. He may have a heart but he's still a Ferengi looking for a profitable opportunity!" Patricia chuckles. "You must have been reading my mind because I was just thinking that at this moment!" Kassidy chuckles with her. "Great minds think alike!" Grilka nods and smiles. "I too was thinking along the same lines. Have you tried walking around the Promenade with your daughter?" Kassidy turns toward Grilka. "Yes, I did, when she was just a newborn. I needed to get out for awhile and walk around. Too many people kept crowding in to get a look at the daughter of the Emissary! It was frightening!" Grilka looks concerned. "You and your daughter need a body guard!" Kassidy looks reluctant about that idea. "Isn't that a little extreme?"

Patricia shakes her head. "Given the circumstances, no. There are more crowds here this week than usual. You shouldn't have to be a prisoner in your own home during the Celebration, Kass." Kassidy considers this. "You have a point. Ben can only do so much given that he is responsible for this entire station." Patricia responds. "So, if you had a choice of anything you would like to do during this Celebration, what would it be?" Kassidy smiles at the thought. "I would love to be able to watch the star-ships flying in close formation!" Patricia and Grilka look at each other again. Grilka looks toward Kassidy. "Consider it done! I, and my crew, will be your bodyguards to ensure no one bothers you or your daughter!" Patricia finishes her breakfast and places her dirty dishes in the reclamator. The dirty dishes dematerialize. Patricia gestures. "How about I scout around the Promenade to get a feel for what's going on today while the two of your work out a plan for attending the Celebration?" Kassidy looks reluctant and hesitates. "I don't know..." Grilka speaks up. "It would be an honor being a body guard for Dr. Pat's friends!" Patricia nods in agreement with Grilka. "Either way, let me do a bit of reconnaissance to see what's going on around the station. I'll be back shortly!" Patricia leaves Sisko's quarters and enters the nearest turbolift. She gives it the command, "Ops!" and the turbolift deposits her at there. She walks through the area and up the stairs to Captain Sisko's office.

Sisko looks up as Patricia enters his office and greets her. "Hi, Pat! What brings you to my office?" Patricia finds a chair and sits down in front of his desk. "Just wanted to run an idea by you. I understand that Kass is a bit reluctant to go out and about the Promenade on her own because of the crowds and as a result of an unpleasant experience she had shortly after Rebecca was born." Sisko nods. "Yes. That is the biggest factor about why we are reluctant to take Rebecca out and into the crowds during this Celebration. There are those who see my child as the daughter of the Emissary and there has been some...unpleasantness...as a result. I've accepted my position as the Emissary to the Prophets and Kass understands what it means to be the wife of the Emissary. Until Rebecca is old enough...well, I tend to be overprotective of her..." Patricia gestures and smiles. "As any father should be! Wait until she gets old enough to start dating! I can see you standing at the door with a baseball bat...or a phaser...or BOTH!"

Sisko laughs as he holds up his hands. "Whoa! Give me some time to get used to THAT thought!" Patricia smiles and nods. "In the meantime, Grilka has volunteered herself and her crew to be bodyguards to make sure no one bothers them while they enjoy the Celebration. What are your thoughts on that?" Sisko smiles. "I like the idea. The detail would be small enough so it wouldn't call too much attention, Rebecca could get used to more people being around her, and anyone who has designs on my daughter would have second thoughts if they had to tangle with a Klingon to get close to her! But I don't want to impose on Grilka or her crew. They're supposed to be having a good time here, not work for me!" Patricia smiles back. "Grilka is talking with Kass right now and I'm hoping Rebecca is becoming used to her as she has gotten used to me." Sisko nods. "One thing I've come to know about my baby daughter...she is a SMART little cookie! Mind like a mousetrap!" Patricia grins. "She gets that from BOTH her parents!" Sisko laughs. "Right you are!" Patricia continues, "In the meantime, I'm going to walk around the station and get a feel for how the crowds are today. Then I'll report back to Kass and Grilka and we can adjust our plans accordingly." Sisko nods in agreement. "Sounds good to me! I'll be here!"

Patricia gets up and heads out of Captain Sisko's office, down the stairs, and over to the turbolift. She calls out, "Promenade!" and the turbolift takes her there. She gets out to walk around. As she passes by the Bajoran shrine, she sees a Vedek beckon to her. She walks over to speak to the Vedek. "Are you having a medical emergency?", Patricia asks. The Vedek replies, "No, child. I wish to invite you into our Shrine." Patricia looks at the doorway and back to the Vedek. "How very kind of you. Let me walk around first and then I will return to take you up on your offer." The Vedek acquiesces to her suggestion. "Before you go...with your permission..." The Vedek indicates McCoy's ear and she pauses, uncertain. "Oka-a-ay..." The Vedek grasps her ear and Patricia winces in pain. The Vedek closes his eyes and breathes deeply for several seconds, then releases her ear. "When you return to the Shrine, you must consult the Tear of the Prophet!" McCoy gives him a confused look. "What? Why?" The Vedek smiles at her. "The Prophets will tell you!" He enters the shrine without another word. Patricia stands there, rubbing her ear, and feeling very confused. She walks on around the Promenade, making mental notes of the crowd and trying to make sense of her encounter with the Vedek at the Bajoran Shrine. She goes back to Captain Sisko's quarters to report about the volume of the crowds to Kass and Grilka but keeps quiet about the Vedek. She does not want to upset Kass, who is already uneasy about any mention of the Prophets and is aware that Grilka perceives the Prophets as only Wormhole Aliens. As for informing Ben, she felt it would be a non-issue as he has had his own experiences as the Emissary.

Grilka states that she will discuss her plans with her crew and departs for her ship. Patricia informs Kass that there is an errand she needs to take care of and will return when it is completed. She leaves Sisko's quarters and heads back to the Bajoran Shrine, feeling very nervous and anxious. Patricia approaches the doorway of the Bajoran Shrine, feeling fearful. She's not certain what to expect. As she enters the Shrine, the Vedek she encountered before is there, waiting for her, smiling. "You have returned, as you have promised! Welcome! Do not be fearful, my child!" Patricia folds her hands behind her back to hide her nervousness. "Sorry if I seem anxious. I've never encountered anything like this before so I tend to react negatively until I understand what I'm dealing with."

The Vedek nods. "The Prophets know what is in your heart, my child, and see you are sincere in what you do. Come, approach the Tear of the Prophet that we have here." Patricia hangs back apprehensively. "Do you keep the same Orb here all the time?" The Vedek shakes his head. "Oh, no. Each Shrine takes a turn keeping each Orb. In the past, we have housed the Orb of Wisdom, the Orb of Prophecy and Change, the Orb of Contemplation, the Orb of Memory, the Orb of Destiny, the Orb of Truth, the Orb of Souls, and the Orb of Unity. We keep the Orb of Time and the Orb of the Emissary under tight security as it would be so easy to misuse them. Besides, the Orb of the Emissary is for the Emissary alone."

Patricia shakes her head. "And I know that I am NOT the Emissary to the Prophets! Benjamin Sisko is." The Vedek nods at this. "And you are close friends with the Emissary and his family." She looks at him suspiciously. "How do you know that? We've never met before and I prefer to keep private things private." The Vedek gestures toward her then toward the Orb nearby. "And the Prophets see that in your heart as well, which is why they have invited you to commune with them." Patricia looks confused. "Excuse me? They want ME to commune with THEM?!" She points to the Orb. "And which Orb is this one?" The Vedek smiles enigmatically. "I cannot recall. I've lost track. After so many changes." Patricia is still suspicious. "Doesn't the writing, on the outside of its case, tell you?" The Vedek shrugs his shoulders. "The writing is very ancient and I am unable to decipher what it says." She shakes her head. "No offense, Vedek, but I don't find that very comforting." The Vedek gestures again toward the nearby Orb. "The Prophets are await you. Come!"

She is unable to stall any longer, does not want to appear rude, and accepts she must go through with what she promised the Vedek. She approaches the Inner Sanctum of the Shrine, where the Orb is kept and sits in front of an elaborately decorated box. She indicates the box. "Is this where the Orb is always kept?" The Vedek nods. "Yes. I will leave you now. You may open it when you feel ready." The Vedek leaves the room. Patricia waits until she is sure she is alone and begins to pray. "Oh Great Spirit, Shekhinah, and King of the Universe, you know what is in my heart and, right now, I'm scared! You have been with me since birth and through everything that I have survived. I hope I have the strength to face whatever these Prophets wish to share with me. Please guide my path as I commune with these beings that I have never met until now! Amen!" She leans forward and gently opens the box. Immediately, she is surrounded by light and energy that she has never encountered before. As her vision clears, she sees people that she knows from her past and present...Ambassador Spock, her adopted Vulcan Uncle that she loves dearly, Dr. Leonard 'Bones' McCoy, her beloved Great-Grandfather, her estranged brother, James, that she has not seen for several years, Kalinda Yuri, the woman who gave birth to her and then abandoned her, Captain Benjamin Sisko, Kassidy Yates-Sisko, Jake Sisko, Baby Rebecca, among several others from Star Fleet. Patricia feels her anxiety level ratchet up several notches. The last time she had seen Kalinda, the woman who abandoned her, was when the woman was in a nursing home, dying, screaming curses at her because she DARED to survive birth and succeed in spite of her attempts to destroy her. At once, she felt sorry for that creature who threw away a child. The being who resembled the woman stepped forward and confronts her.

The woman screams in Patricia's face, "YOU feel sorry for ME?! Why?!" Patricia looks back calmly. "Because now I understand why you did what you did to me. You were unable to love yourself and attempted to sacrifice me to make yourself feel better. You had no way of knowing that love and acceptance comes from within, not from external stuff nor from other people. If you cannot love and accept yourself, how can you force others to love and accept you?" The woman considers this. "You are the McCoy, friend of the Sisko!" Patricia nods. "That is correct! And you are one of the Prophets of the Celestial Temple, choosing the image of she who gave birth to me. May I ask you a question, please?" The woman calmly replies, "I cannot guarantee an answer." Patricia nods again. "Fair enough. The God of my understanding doesn't always guarantee an immediate answer. That answer may be a 'Yes', a 'No', or a 'Wait a While' as I walk through linear time." The woman tilts her head, gazing at Patricia with curiosity. "The Sisko has told you about us." Patricia nods once more. "And you have the power to know what I cannot know. The question I have, at this moment, is: 'Did you take the form of the woman who bore me to test my courage and resolve?' The woman calmly gazes back at her. "What do you think?" The being resembling her estranged brother steps forward and physically threatens Patricia. "She is not intelligent enough to be allowed to live! She is defective GARBAGE that must be DESTROYED!"

Patricia looks "James", her estranged brother straight in the eye. "Have you walked in my shoes, lived in my skin, experienced what I experienced, to qualify you to make that judgment of me?" The being resembling her estranged brother steps back, lowers his head, and falls silent. The woman nods. "You have gained courage through many painful experiences and continue to help others, whether or not they deserve help. You have forgiven those who abused and abandoned you even though they do not deserve forgiveness. She who bore you is dead. He, who is estranged from you, still lives. If you wish, we can end his life here and now!" Patricia sternly shakes her head. "Leave my brother alone! He does not know any other way because he never had the opportunity to learn the truth. She who bore me carefully taught him how to hate. There were no others available to negate that hateful teaching. She carefully saw to it that she was the only one to have absolute total control over his mind and heart until he was finally able to break away from her. But, by then, the damage was done and I was unable to undo that damage, no matter how hard I tried on my own. If you have that kind of power, and I suspect you do, I ask that you guide him with love and help him understand that I am NOT his enemy and that he need not live in hate. He has free will. I only hope that he is willing to open his mind and heart and understand that I was not born to harm him in any way."

The woman nods at her. "We understand. He does have free will. We can open a path for him. Which path he chooses is up to him." Then the beings resembling Captain Sisko and his family step forward. "Captain Sisko" begins speaking on behalf of Kassidy, Rebecca, and Jake. "We see your true intentions and know you mean no harm." Patricia responds, "Many years ago, in linear time, I took an Oath to first do no harm. I take that Oath seriously!" The beings resembling the Sisko Family step back. Then the beings resembling various members of Star Fleet step forward. "Admiral Akaar" speaks first. "You are often afraid! Doesn't that make you a coward?" Patricia shakes her head. "In my book, a coward is one who runs away in fear ALL the time, no matter what is happening...big or small. For what it's worth, my understanding of courage is being afraid and doing what needs to be done even though the fear is still there!" The "Admiral" considers her words. "I see." He turns to other Star Fleet figures. "What say you?" The other Star Fleet figures murmur and nod but say nothing more. The "Admiral" steps back and then the beings resembling Ambassador Spock and Dr. Leonard McCoy step forward.

"Ambassador Spock" states unequivocally, "You often respond illogically." Patricia smiles at him. "Because I was born an illogical human, Uncle Spock. Would it be logical to demand that a human become a Vulcan or vice versa?" The "Vulcan" asks, "What do you think?" Patricia continues, "I was born an illogical human, full of many emotions both positive and negative. That, plus everyone I've met and the sum of all of my experiences have shaped my personality. Illogical as it is, I have adopted and loved you as my Uncle since childhood and I wouldn't have it any other way. You saved my life and I owe a debt to you for that. I have no idea how to repay you for what you have done for me since you and Gramps rescued me. You have taught me about IDIC...Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations. I consider you family because you are Vulcan and have taught me many things I needed to learn, even though I am sure I taxed your patience. If that is illogical, then I accept that." She sees a slight smile appear on the face of "Ambassador Spock". "Flawlessly logical!" He steps back and "Dr. Leonard McCoy" steps up. "Isn't family only related by blood?" She shakes her head at her "Great-Grandfather". "People may be related by blood, but it doesn't always transform them into a loving family. She who bore me was related by blood but she could not love me. She was never a family member to me otherwise she never would have abandoned me the way she did. Uncle Spock and I are not related by blood but he has accepted me as a member of his family and loves me in his own Vulcan way as a father would love a child. You rescued me, as a very young and traumatized child, and came to love me from that moment on. To me, a family is more than a blood-connection, it is how you feel towards someone and treat them as preciously as you would treat yourself."

"Dr. Leonard McCoy" grins with approval. "Spoken like a true McCoy!" Then his face grows serious. "Watch for one who will love you, unconditionally, in spite of what you have been through." He steps back. Patricia is puzzled at this and looks around at all the beings resembling everyone she knows. "Why have you called me here? What does this all mean? The Vedek said that you would know. Will you tell me?" Suddenly there is a flash of light and she finds herself sitting in front of the Orb again. As she rubs her eyes, she mutters to herself. "I guess the answer, to those questions, is to wait awhile. It wasn't a 'yes' or a 'no'! I wonder what is to be revealed to me when the time comes?" She reaches over, closes the case housing the Orb, and gets to her feet. As she is walking from the Inner Sanctum, the Vedek greets her. "Was the experience what you expected, my child?" Patricia steps back a pace. "No offense, but as I mentioned before...I prefer to keep private things private." The Vedek nods in understanding. "As it should be with an Orb experience! May the Prophets continue to bless you!" She silently nods her thanks and leaves the Shrine. She walks swiftly to the nearest turbolift. "Ops!"

The turbolift takes her to Ops. She exits and walks straight toward the steps leading to Captain Sisko's office. He is standing near the foot of the steps, speaking with a staff member. He looks up and sees Patricia approaching, starts to smile, then realizes that she seems troubled. He approaches her. "Pat, is everything all right? Kassidy!? Rebecca!?" Patricia gestures, "Your family is fine, Ben! Can we go into your office where we can speak privately?" He nods. "Of course!" They head up the steps and into his office. Patricia waits until the doors close behind them, then quickly heads over to the sofa and practically falls into it. She is clearly shaking. Captain Sisko quickly becomes very concerned.

"Pat, what is it? What's wrong?!" Patricia finds herself struggling to find words before she is finally able to speak. "For the first time in my life, I have set foot inside a Bajoran Shrine!" Sisko's expression reveals his understanding. "And you encountered an Orb! It has that effect on people when they are not truly prepared for it!" Patricia gets up and begins pacing nervously. "I know I can't ask you for details as your Orb experiences are private to you. May I ask...the first time you encountered an Orb, did it scare the blankety-blank out of you?!" Sisko sits down on the sofa and indicates for her to sit back down beside him. "I can tell you this. The first time I encountered an Orb, it was right after I met Kai Opaka and, yes, it threw me for a loop. The next time I encountered the Prophets, it wasn't with an Orb...it was within the Wormhole itself! And yes, those experiences were disorienting and frightening. Just as the Prophets chose to speak to me, they have chosen to speak to you for a reason. Try to keep an open mind and see where it leads."

Patricia wrings her hands nervously. "I know I have to keep an open mind and keep praying about it to the God of my understanding. At the same time, I am SCARED!" Sisko nods with empathy. "Not long after my experience, Major Kira told me something that helped me a great deal. She said: 'I don't know that anyone fully understands an orb experience, not at first anyway. You have to live with it for a while, absorb it...and then, one day, it becomes a part of you, part of who you are.' That comment has stuck with me ever since. And you want to know something? It did become a part of me!" Patricia considers this. "Just as people, places, things, and experiences has shaped my personality. I guess I have to sit with these feelings for awhile and wait for my Higher Power to lead me to wherever it needs to lead me. You know what is ironic? Years ago, in my younger days, my first reaction to these kinds of fears was to drink and drug at it, hoping to make them go away. My efforts didn't work and I nearly killed myself as a result. I look back on what I attempted to do to myself and realize how much I nearly wasted my life and wasted the gifts that the God of my understanding gave me. I'm wondering, now, if the Prophets are asking me to share my gifts with them?"

Sisko gives her a concerned look. "Are you feeling the urge to pick up a drink or a drug now?" Patricia shakes her head. "No. I don't have that craving at all! I understand that self-medicating never solved anything. It actually made a bad problem worse! I think it's time to work on my 11th Step again!" Sisko is puzzled. "Eleventh Step? I don't understand." Patricia smiles. "As a recovering alcoholic and recovering drug addict, I try to work the 12 Steps to stay clean and sober just for today. In light of today's experience in the Bajoran Shrine, I think the Step that will help me is the 11th Step: 'Sought through prayer and meditation to improve our conscious contact with God, as we understood God, praying only for knowledge of God's will for us and the power to carry that out.' On a personal level, I will be trying to improve my conscious contact with God, as I understand God, praying only for knowledge of God's will for me and the power to carry that out, no matter how scared I am, regarding what to do with this Orb experience!" Sisko nods in agreement. "Makes perfect sense!"

Patricia gives him a worried look. "However, when I return to your quarters, Kass will sense that something has happened, that something is different, and I don't want to make her any more uncomfortable than she is about anything connected to the Prophets in the Celestial Temple. I understand that she went through a difficult time being pregnant while you were with the Prophets and she was very relieved when you were able to return in time for Rebecca's birth. Then when I learned how some people tried to either crowd in on her and the baby and/or worse, tried to snatch Rebecca from her claiming that the Prophets wanted the child, I can't say that I blame her for wanting to keep her distance from ANYTHING connected to the Prophets! Unfortunately, there are some 'fringe' elements who will use any excuse to harm a child for their own self-gratification! God help them if I catch them red-handed in the act! That will be the only time I will forget my Oath to 'do no harm'!"

He nods in agreement. "And, as Kass' husband and Rebecca's father, I will do whatever is necessary to protect my family!" Patricia looks relieved. "I'm glad we agree on that, Ben! In the meantime, how do either of us broach this difficult subject if Kass senses what has happened to me? I have never mastered the 'poker face' completely and I don't lie very well. My body language will be a dead give away!" Sisko pats her on the shoulder. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Pat. In the meantime, just sit here and try to calm down the best you can. I'll be getting off duty in a few hours." Patricia gets up. "If it's all the same to you, Ben, I'm going to go back to the Shrine and meditate on this. I'm feeling drawn there, if that makes any sense." Sisko gets up and walks her to the door. "I understand. I'll stop by the Shrine after I finish work here." Patricia gives him a hug. "Thanks, Ben!" She leaves the office and returns to the turbolift. "Promenade!" The turbolift takes here there and she returns to the Shrine where she makes herself comfortable on one of the cushions. She begins to silently pray and meditate.

Another Vedek walks in and notices her sitting quietly with her eyes closed, then quietly walks out. Eventually, she opens her eyes and slowly gets to her feet. She seems calmer than she was before. The first Vedek that she met enters the room and approaches her. "You have returned after your Orb experience! How are you feeling, my child?" Patricia brushes herself off. "Much better, thank you! I needed time to contemplate what had occurred." The Vedek nods. "And you received counsel from the Emissary, which is also wise. It is very rare for non-Bajorans to commune with the Prophets." Patricia considers this. "And I get the sense that invitations from the Prophets are even rarer." He nods. "That is true." He indicates Patricia's ear. "If I may, with your permission?" She reluctantly nods and prepares to have her ear grasped once again. "Go ahead." This time, she is able to refrain from wincing as she did before. The Vedek nods after he releases her ear. "Your Pagh is strong, even stronger than from the first time I touched it. The Prophets have plans for you, the Emissary, and the Emissary's family." Patricia becomes defensive. "If anyone intends to do harm to my friends, in the name of the Prophets, they will have to answer to me!" The Vedek raises a restraining hand. "Please do not assume that I intend to harm anyone. I understand your suspicions given that unscrupulous people had misused the Prophets in the past for their own gain." Patricia states flatly, "If you are truly sincere, I beg your pardon. Since I do not know you, I tend to view all strangers with suspicion until they can prove they are trustworthy. I can do no less!"

The Vedek nods sagely. "As well you should...especially when you are protecting a baby! That is what a Guardian should do!" Patricia is taken aback and puzzled. "Guardian?" "Yes.", the Vedek replies, "You are acting in the role of Guardian to the Emissary and his family. The Prophets recognize that in you." She is bemused at this. "I can only hope I can meet their standards. It is quite a responsibility." She pauses. "I have been here long enough. I should go." The Vedek raises his hand in blessing. "May the Prophets continue to bless you as you walk with Them!" Patricia bows her head. "Thank you." She leaves the shrine and encounters Captain Sisko approaching from the Promenade. He observes her as she approaches. "You look a bit tired. Did stopping at the Shrine help?" Patricia sighs. "It helped to calm me down as I had a quiet place to pray and meditate. I'm not sure if the Vedeks understood what I was doing given that we were raised with different belief systems. But, from my point of view, if it works, and it ain't broke, don't try to fix it!"

Sisko smiles. "I don't pretend to understand everything myself. After spending time with the Prophets, as you and I understand the concept of time, I think I have a better comprehension. It's not perfect, but better." "Were you able to explain things to Kass when you returned to linear time?", Patricia asks. Sisko shrugs. "I think the operative word is 'tried' to explain things to Kass. She's had that one experience with me and the Prophets and she found it very unnerving." He begins walking down the Promenade and Patricia falls in step beside him. "I can relate to THAT!" Patricia comments, "It's one thing for the Bajorans to have a face-to-face encounter with the Prophets. They have been raised in a religious system that reveres them the same way I revere the God of my understanding. I often hear them say the phrase: 'Walk with the Prophets'. I don't always understand what their concept means. But for you, me, Kass, and any other non-Bajoran who was raised in a different belief system to suddenly find ourselves in an environment where linear time doesn't exist and the laws of physics doesn't apply...YIKES!" Sisko laughs gently. "Yikes could sum it up quite nicely!" Patricia gestures questioningly. "So-o-o-o-o-o, where do we go from here, regarding talking to Kass, once she senses what has happened...again? We're heading home and this can't be ignored, like a pink elephant sitting in the middle of the living room!" Sisko laughs as he visualizes that analogy. "As if a pink elephant sitting in the middle of the living room CAN be ignored! But I see your point!" They walk down the Promenade in companionable silence, each one thinking on their own experiences with the Prophets. As they approach one of the turbo-lifts, Patricia notices that Kassidy is on the Promenade, alone, and looking worried. "Captain!", she exclaims as she points to Kassidy. They both hurry over to her.

"Kass, what is it?", he asks her with concern on his face. Kassidy is near tears. "It's Rebecca! Somehow, she got out of our quarters. I don't know where she went!" Patricia looks at both of them. "The only way I can think that could have happened is when the door to the corridor was open for any reason. Did anyone come and see you after Ben, Grilka, and I left?" Kassidy looks at both her husband and Patricia. "Quark came to the door, looking for you and Grilka. My back was turned for only a short time, talking to him. She must have quietly slipped out without either of us noticing she was near the door!" Sisko gently holds his wife's arms. "I'll notify Security!" He taps his Comm-badge. Patricia starts to walk. "And I'll head over to Quark's to question what he might have seen in the corridor after he left your quarters!" She hurries down the Promenade to Quark's. When she arrives at Quark's establishment, it is wall-to-wall customers everywhere, either standing at the Dabo tables, sitting at various tables, a line at the bar, and various Ferengi employees running to and fro waiting on them all. Quark is behind the bar, serving drinks and barking orders at his employees. Patricia walks up to the bar between Morn and a burly Klingon. "Quark!", she shouts. Quark does not hear her over the noise in the bar and his attention is focused elsewhere. "QUARK!" She shouts again. Quark nods, absent-mindedly, in her direction then turns his attention elsewhere. She finally loses her temper and grabs Morn's metal mug out of his hand, and slams it, HARD, on the bar several times! "QUARK! OVER! HERE! NOW!"

Morn sits there staring at Patricia bug-eyed. As Quark starts to head in her direction, she calmly returns Morn's mug to him. "What can I get for you, lovely lady?", Quark asks flirtatiously. "INFORMATION!", she barks back. The Ferengi is flustered. "What?!" Patricia glares at him. "You stopped by Captain Sisko's quarters earlier today, looking for me. Did you see a small child in the corridor as you were heading back to your bar?" Quark shrugs nonchalantly. "Now why would I pay attention to someone else's children? As the...OWWWWWWWW!" Quark continues screaming as she grabs his ear HARD! Morn is shoved off his bar-stool in the process. The bar falls completely silent from other patrons as they stop and stare. Quark continues screaming in pain.

Patricia continues gripping his ear. "I know what the various Rules of Acquisition say about children and I know your view of them, given the way you have treated Nog in the past! Don't forget the 87th Rule of Acquisition: 'A friend in need means three times the profit'. After all that Captain Sisko has done for you since he first came to Deep Space Nine, THIS is how you repay him?!" Quark continues to scream. "OWWWWW! You're torturing me! OWWWWWW! I don't know what you're talking about! OWWWWWW!" Patricia leans in as she snarls, "Quark, if you value your lobes, you will tell me whether or not you saw a small child in the habitat ring corridor after you left Captain Sisko's quarters! Any more p'tak coming out of you and I will RIP your lobes off of your head! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Quark is at a loss. "What does any of this have to do with me?! She tightens her grip again. "DID. YOU. SEE. ANYTHING?!" "YES! YES! PLEEEEEASE! MY EAR!" She loosens her grip a little but does not completely let go. "I thought I saw something move in the corridor but I wasn't really paying any attention.", he continues, "What does Captain Sisko have to do with this?" Patricia is furious. "Captain Sisko's little baby daughter is MISSING you tiny-lobed, self-centered IDIOT!" Quark starts to act obsequious. "Well, why didn't you say so in the first place, my lovely...? OWWWWW!" Patricia tightens her grip on his ear again. "If ANYTHING has happened to that little baby, I am holding YOU PERSONALLY responsible, QUARK!" The burly Klingon, who is sitting nearby, speaks up. "I will have my crew search every parsec for this child!" He starts to get up and leave when Patricia grabs his armor with her free hand. "When and if you find this child, Warrior, you will bring her to Grilka and she will contact me!" The Klingon salutes her. "It will be done!" He quickly leaves Quark's bar with several of his crew. Patricia turns her attention back to Quark as she continues to hold his ear. "Now, Quark, tell me, step by step, what you did and saw when you went to Captain Sisko's quarters looking for me..."

Captain Sisko and Kassidy are frantically looking for their baby daughter. Security, both Bajoran and Star Fleet, are also searching every nook and cranny of the station. Rebecca is nowhere to be found. Kassidy is in tears. Dr. Pat McCoy leaves Quark's establishment and is searching everywhere along the Promenade as she walks. As she approaches the Bajoran Shrine, she gets a STRONG feeling to look there even though there is no evidence that the baby had gotten that far. Patricia enters the shrine, looking about the outer room for anyone. After doing a visual sweep and finding no one, not even the Vedeks, she enters the Inner Sanctum, calling softly, "Rebecca! Rebecca! Are you playing Hide and Seek, baby? Come on out! You won the game, sweetie! Where are you?" She notices that the Orb container is open then suddenly she is surrounded by light and energy. She finds herself standing before the Vedeks she had met earlier plus other familiar people. The being resembling the first Vedek speaks, "You are the McCoy, Guardian for the Sisko!"

She tries to calm down by breathing. "Yes, I am the McCoy, Guardian for the Sisko. His daughter is missing!" The "Vedek" smiles. "The Sisko's daughter is perfectly safe!" Patricia is trying hard not to panic. "Do you know where she has gone?! She's not in her quarters! I need to find the child!" The "Vedek" repeats, "The Sisko's daughter is perfectly safe!" Patricia is having difficulty controlling her anxiety. "Please! Direct me to her! I need to bring her back to the Sisko and his wife, the baby's mother!" The being resembling the Vedek seems puzzled. "We do not understand the emotional upheaval over the Sisko's child. The child is safe." Patricia pauses to gather herself. "It's hard to put into words the bond that should exist between a mother and her child; the strong bond that DOES EXIST between Kassidy and her daughter, along with a father's love and protectiveness that exists between the Sisko and his little girl." The being still does not understand. "Please explain." By now, Patricia is trying hard not to weep. "The Sisko and wife of the Sisko, parents of Rebecca, deeply love their daughter. They are distraught as they don't know where she is! There are many dangers that can befall a toddler. She's only a BABY who doesn't know any better! I don't know how else to explain! PLEASE, help me FIND her!" The being resembling the Vedek looks back at Patricia. "You have never given birth to a child." She shakes her head sadly. "No, I have never given birth. That doesn't mean I have no maternal feelings. I don't want anything to happen to Rebecca! She's an INNOCENT BABY!"

The being looks back at her sagely. "You do not want her to experience the horrors that you experienced when you were her age!" By this point, tears are pouring down Patricia's face. "Yes! Please help me find her and bring her safely home to the Sisko and his wife! PLEASE!" A baby's voice comes out of nowhere. "Bear!" Patricia looks around frantically. She's HERE!?" The "Vedek" smiles. "She is perfectly safe...with us!" She is dumbfounded. "How did she get in here?" "Vedek" smiles more broadly. "Only the Rebecca knows." Patricia's fears are starting to give way to impatience and anger. "I thought you told me that I am the Guardian for the Sisko and his family!" The "Vedek" responds, "You are the McCoy, Guardian for the Sisko!" Patricia answers back, "And Guardian for the Sisko's wife and child?" The "Vedek" replies, "You are the McCoy, Guardian for the Sisko's wife and child!" Patricia continues, "If I am the Guardian for the Sisko's child, then how can I do my job properly if you are keeping her here?" The "Vedek" gently shakes his head. "No one is keeping the Rebecca here." She hesitates as she takes in this new information. "Then she is free to go home to her mother and father? She is free to go home to the Sisko?" The "Vedek" nods. "The Rebecca is free to leave." Patricia looks around then faces the being resembling the Vedek. "Which brings me back to my original question...where is she...in...here?"

The being resembling the "Vedek" gives her a questioning look. "What do you mean by 'here'?" Patricia is flustered. "The semantics are getting difficult. Tangled verbs are bad enough but THIS?! I know that you are of Bajor and the Bajorans refer to your home as the Celestial Temple. You have sent Orbs, that Bajorans call 'Tears of the Prophets' that help guide them with wisdom, prophecy and change, and other virtues that I can't recall at the moment. The Sisko visited you within the Celestial Temple and explained Linear Time as corporeal beings understand Linear Time. Where the Rebecca and I, who are corporeal beings, are physically standing does not have Linear Time and the Laws of Physics do not apply. You are not corporeal. The Rebecca, who is corporeal, needs her mother and father, she needs to be fed, loved, and taken care of by her family. As a corporeal child, a toddler, she cannot stay with you in the Celestial Temple the way her father, the Sisko did. The Rebecca needs to come home. I am the Guardian to the Rebecca and I need to bring her home to the Sisko. Please bring the Rebecca to me."

Patricia feels a tug on the pants leg of her uniform. She looks down and sees Rebecca gazing up at her, grinning. "Bear!", the toddler giggles. McCoy scoops the baby up in her arms and hugs her tightly. "Rebecca!", she exclaims, "I was so worried about you! Don't run off like that again!" The being resembling the "Vedek" gestures toward them. "The Rebecca is where she belongs!" Suddenly, there is a flash of light, the Vedek and the other Prophets vanish, and Dr. Pat McCoy finds herself, still holding Rebecca, standing before the Orb within the Shrine. Balancing the child on one arm, she uses her free hand to close the doors on the shining Orb. Patricia turns to Rebecca. "Let's go home! Mommy and Daddy are looking all over for you!" She shifts Rebecca in her arms so she can easily reach her comm-badge. "Dr. McCoy to Captain Sisko!" Sisko's voice is heard. "Sisko here!" Patricia continues, "Rebecca is with me! I found her in the Bajoran Shrine!" She can hear the relief in his voice. "Thank you, Pat, for finding her! How did she manage to get from our quarters to the Shrine without someone noticing a toddler all alone? She's normally shy!" Patricia decides to refrain from mentioning the Prophets for fear of upsetting Kassidy, who must be within earshot of her husband. Instead, she responds, "Lord only knows! Rebecca is the only one who knows how she got here and she's not talking!" Rebecca giggles at that. Sisko replies. "The important thing is that she is safe and sound! Stay at the Shrine! I'll be right there! Sisko out!"

In what seems like a matter of moments, Captain Sisko, Kassidy, and several security personnel enter the Shrine. Kassidy practically runs to Dr. Pat McCoy and scoops Rebecca out of her arms, holding the baby tightly. Captain Sisko and Dr. Pat McCoy make eye contact with each other and she subtly nods in the direction of the Orb. Captain Sisko subtly nods his understanding. Kassidy is sobbing. "Rebecca! Baby! Where have you been?!" The toddler points toward the Orb, laughing. "Play! Magic people! Play!" Patricia and Sisko look at each other thinking: "Uh-oh! Here it comes!" Kassidy looks at the box containing the Orb then looks at the toddler. "You mean to tell me you opened THAT and were with the Wormhole Aliens?! But HOW could you get in here without anyone seeing you?!" Rebecca replies with laughter. "Play!" She claps her chubby hands in delight.

Patricia interjects. "From Rebecca's perspective, she's found new playmates. They did give her to me, unharmed." Kassidy looks at Dr. Pat McCoy. "You went in THERE after her?" Patricia awkwardly scratches the back of her head. "Ummmm...yeah." Kassidy is awe-struck. "Weren't you terrified in there, your first time encountering those beings!?" Patricia looks over at Sisko, then back at Kassidy. "Well...to tell you the truth, while Ben and I were on the way to your quarters, I was trying to figure out how to explain that I had already had a prior visit...and Rebecca took care of that! I didn't get the chance to tell you that I had a previous encounter, earlier today. A Vedek invited me into the Shrine...I accepted the invitation as part of my IDIC philosophy that Uncle Spock taught me...and... well... I had my first encounter with the Orb and learned some things about myself that I wasn't consciously aware of before. It was both a frightening and learning experience at the same time." Kassidy is both apprehensive and relieved. "I see..."

Sisko puts his arms around his wife and child. "Kass", he gently tells her, "the Prophets don't invite just anyone to drop in on them for a little visit. They have a purpose for each corporeal being they invite. We just don't know, or understand, what that purpose is until much later. For instance, my coming to understand what my role of being the Emissary really means." Patricia interjects. "And in answer to your question, Kass, my first encounter earlier today did scare the..." She glances quickly at the toddler to remind herself to watch her language. "You-know-what...out of me! Ben saw how I reacted afterwards, which is why I didn't come straight back to your quarters after taking care of some other things. I needed time to process what I experienced even though I am not at liberty to discuss the details." Kassidy is trying to take this all in. "And Rebecca wasn't frightened at all?" Patricia gestures toward the baby. "Like I said a little while ago, from Rebecca's point of view, she has found some new playmates and they seemed to delight in her. You don't need to fear them."

Kassidy shakes her head. "I'm just not ready to let her play with them again anytime soon!" Sisko speaks gently. "Kass, the important thing is that Rebecca is all right. She's back with us, safe and sound. There is nothing to fear." Rebecca points to the Orb. ""Wanna play!", she laughs. Patricia takes Rebecca's hand. "Not right now, Sweetie. You played so much with them that they're very tired. They're taking a nap." Rebecca happily chirps, "Okay!" Kassidy, Sisko, and Patricia try to keep a straight face at that. Sisko picks up Rebecca from Kassidy. "Well, little girl, it's time for your nap too!" Rebecca starts to pout. "No! Wanna play!" "How about we take her to the Holosuite and have her run around a baseball field until she's tired?", Patricia suggests. Kassidy nods. "Sounds like a plan to me! What do you think, Ben?" Sisko considers this. "If it helps her to take a nap, I'm all for it!" A Security Guard steps up. "I would suggest we escort you there so no one bothers you."

Patricia gestures toward the corridor. "I think Grilka's crew might still be around. We need to let them know that Rebecca's all right." The Security Guard replies. "One of us can escort you to the Holosuite and the others can direct the Klingons there if they wish to join you." "And/or have them communicate with me.", Patricia adds. The Security Guard nods. "Yes, ma'am." One of the security guards heads out the door of the Shrine. The remaining security guards escort the Sisko family and Dr. Pat McCoy as they head out onto the Promenade and walk toward Quark's and the Holosuites.

As the group enters Quark's establishment, Quark timidly approaches Dr. Pat McCoy, giving her the Ferengi greeting with hands held together at the wrists. "I am so relieved that Captain Sisko's daughter has been found safe!" Patricia gives Quark an evil grin. "And your lobes are safe...for now! Maybe you'll be able to get Ooh-Mox later!" Quark starts to say something, then Patricia interrupts him. "And don't even THINK about ME giving YOU Ooh-Mox!" Quark nods silently and walks away looking dejected. Patricia turns to Captain Sisko. "Do you have the baseball program with you?" Sisko gestures toward the upstairs. "I had Quark save it in the system so that either Jake, Kass, or I could call it up at any time." Patricia nods. "Sounds like a plan!"

They head upstairs and enter one of the Holosuites. Sisko calls out, "Computer! Run Sisko Baseball program!" A baseball field materializes within the Holosuite. Kassidy puts Rebecca down and lets her run around the adults in circles. Patricia calls out to the toddler, "Hey! Rebecca! Want to run with me around the bases!?" She starts to trot toward home plate and Rebecca toddles after her. Captain Sisko puts his arm around Kassidy as they watch. Sisko turns to Kassidy. "How much you want to bet that Pat will be ready for a nap long before Rebecca finishes running around the bases?" Kassidy laughs.

Back at the home quarters of the Sisko family, Rebecca is finally able to take a nap. While she is napping, Dr. Pat McCoy, Captain Benjamin Sisko, and Kassidy Yates-Sisko are sitting in the living room area, resting and recuperating from playing with an energetic toddler. They hear the door chime. Sisko calls out, "Come!" The door slides open and Grilka enters the room. "My men have informed me that Rebecca has been found!" Sisko nods. "Yes. Thanks for helping to search for her. On a station like this, there were so many places she could have decided to play 'Hide and Seek', which is one of her favorite games!" Grilka is puzzled at that. "Hide and Seek? I'm not certain I understand. What sort of game is that?" Patricia chuckles. "It is a VERY ANCIENT children's game that doesn't require any toys...only imagination. Not only have I seen it played on Earth, I've seen it played on other worlds as well, including here on Bajor, when the children here had no toys to play with and their parents were busy rebuilding after the Cardassians left."

Grilka looks intrigued. "What do the children do?" "Well", Patricia responds, "when a group of children decide to play Hide and Seek, one child is chosen to be 'IT'. That child closes her or his eyes and begins to count to 100. While the IT-child is counting, the other children run and search for creative places to hide. When the IT-child finishes the count to 100, the child shouts: 'Ready or not, here I come!' and proceeds to hunt for the other children. If the IT-child finds the Hider, then the IT-child chants: '1-2-3 on…' and names the Hider that was found. Those who succeed in staying hidden, by the end of the game, wins." "What do they win?", Grilka asks, "Weapons? Food? Spoils?" Patricia shakes her head. "Nope! No weapons! Nothing material, per se...only bragging rights!" Grilka is bemused. "Bragging rights?" Patricia grins. "Similar to what we sing about after we win a glorious battle! Some children might sing about their bragging rights...others would just brag for awhile until the next time they play Hide and Seek." She pauses. "I just remembered that you and I, along with your crew DID play a version of this game not too long ago during a training session! Remember the old-fashioned paint-balls that we used?"

Grilka grins. "Yes! And YOU bragged for the longest time after you tagged Martok!" Patricia gives a belly-laugh. "THAT was FUN!" Grilka adds, "And then Worf got YOU!" Patricia chuckles. "Until YOU got WORF! He didn't see you sneak up from behind and hit that tempting target! He couldn't sit comfortably for a week!" Everyone laughs. Grilka nods, smiling. "I am glad that Rebecca is safe and at home with her family. I will return to my ship. I will see you in the morning. Rest well! You have earned it!" Sisko gets up to walk her to the door. "Thank you, again, Grilka, and thank your crew for me." Grilka smiles back. "You are welcome, Captain. I will." Patricia calls out from where she is sitting. "Good night, Grilka. See you in the morning." Grilka leaves Sisko's quarters. Patricia turns to Sisko and Kassidy with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "That gives me an idea! I can replicate my paintball equipment and then Grilka and I could play Hide and Seek with Quark!"

Sisko laughs and shakes his head. "Pat, please don't torture him any more! He's had enough roughing up already from you!" Patricia holds up her hands. "Okay! Okay! Besides, I'm sure he's enjoying himself while Grilka is visiting!" "And we both know how Grilka and Quark feel about each other.", Sisko agrees. Patricia nods. "Exactly! Which is why I'll stay out of the middle of their relationship. There's only a short time left until my shore leave is over with and I'll need to return to duty. Part of me is tempted to design more training exercises for the Klingons while they're here." Sisko gives her a mock-stern look. "And I am ordering you to enjoy your vacation by PLAYING and NOT working!"

Patricia looks wistful. "Left to my own devices, I don't know how to play. That's why I usually end up working because I don't know how to do anything else." Sisko looks thoughtful. "Do you like to fish?" She sits up, looking eager. "I LOVE to go fishing!" Kassidy smiles. "That would be perfect!" Patricia gives her a puzzled look. "What is?" Kassidy responds, "Ben has been wanting to go fishing for a long time but doesn't want to go alone. Ever since Jake left home, he has not had a fishing buddy for a long time. Rebecca is too young and I have some other projects that I would like to do while Ben is fishing." Patricia turns to Sisko. "Have you ever gone crabbing?" Sisko shakes his head. "No, can't say that I have." She grins at him. "Then I can teach you. We'll need to replicate fishing nets, some string, chicken necks..."

Kassidy does a double-take. "Chicken necks?!" Patricia nods. "Uh-huh. The chicken necks would be bait for the crabs." Sisko likes that idea. "Sounds intriguing!" Patricia starts ticking off a list on her fingers. "We can have a combination of fishing equipment, tackle, bait, and so forth to catch either crabs or fish. When we tire of one, we can switch to the other." "Sounds like a plan to me!", Kassidy chimes in. Patricia turns to Kassidy. "And what do you plan to do while we go fishing and/or catching crabs?" Kassidy winks at her husband. "You'll find out when you get back!" Patricia misses the clue between the spouses. "Aren't you supposed to be enjoying your own vacation while Ben and I are having fun fishing?" Kassidy gives her an incredulous look. "And what makes you think I'll be working while you two are playing?" Patricia suddenly realizes what she meant. "Touche'!" Kassidy shoos them both toward the door. "Now you two run along! I'll see you when you get back!" Sisko walks over to his wife, kisses her passionately, then hugs her tightly. Patricia looks away to give them privacy. Sisko walks back over to Patricia and gestures toward the door. "Let's go! We have some seafood to catch!"

Captain Sisko and Dr. Pat McCoy walk out of his quarters and head over to Quark's and the Holosuites. "Ben, do you have the fishing holo-program with you or does Quark have it saved for you?", Patricia asks. Sisko replies. "It's easier to store it at the holo-suite. I have a back-up in my quarters, if it's ever needed. Ready to catch the biggest fish?" Patricia grins. "Heh! I guess I tend to perserverate too much. What kind of fish does the program include? Bluefish? Salmon? Rainbow trout?" "We could fish from a wharf, from a rowboat, or deep sea fishing if you'd like.", he replies. Patricia is enthusiastic about these possibilities. "Oooh! So many ways to fish, so little time!" Sisko chuckles at this. "We can fish for any type of fish you'd like." Patricia thinks about this. "I think I prefer to fish in calm waters for now. I've had more than enough turbulence 'on land' for today!" Sisko chuckles again. "You and me, both!"

They re-enter Quark's establishment and head upstairs to one of the Holosuites. Upon entering, Sisko calls out to the computer, designing a wharf, a rowboat tied to the dock, fishing rods, fishing tackle, tackle box, fishing nets, heavy twine, bait, and any other fishing or crabbing equipment that the two of them can brainstorm that they think they will need. They settle down on the dock, prepare their fishing rods and cast their lines into the water. Patricia settles back, relaxes, and closes her eyes. "Ahh! I've forgotten how relaxing fishing can be! This is Paradise!" Sisko has also settled back. "I've forgotten too! What was that quotation I've often heard you say about plans and life?" "John Lennon was the one who originally said it.", Patricia responds, "Life happens while you are busy making other plans. Gramps, Uncle Spock, and I often planned to go fishing here or there but something always got in the way and the fishing trip always ended up on the back burner, which we never got around to. Personally, I think fishing is the best prescription for stress! I should have prescribed this for myself, long ago, but I didn't want to go fishing alone. It's no fun that way."

Sisko nods. "I have to agree. I loved to go fishing with Jake when he was just a boy. Now that he's grown, he's so busy that we rarely see each other and my job doesn't make it any easier." Patricia grins. "And to think, that in a few more years, Rebecca will be old enough to take fishing with you. I'd love to see the expression on her face the first time she sees a worm!" Sisko chuckles. "It's too early to tell if she will be a girly-girl, like my mother, or a tom-boy like her mother!" Patricia nods. "From my perspective, let her enjoy just being a kid and follow her bliss. As long as she's happy, that's all that matters!" Sisko nods back. "True. For someone with such instincts, I'm surprised you've never adopted a child of your own." Patricia sighs with a sad expression on her face. "I've had several people tell me that. It's complicated, Ben. Only the Prophets and the God of my understanding know my reasons. For now, I'm content with just being the Favorite Aunt."

Sisko looks thoughtful. "I can't say I completely understand. At the same time, I respect your decisions. Just as I have learned...not everyone is destined to walk the same path." Patricia gives him a sad smile. "Thanks, Ben. Not everyone has been willing to accept my decisions and they have even attempted to violate my boundaries where deeply personal stuff is concerned. You are one of the few people that I have permitted into my 'Inner Circle' because you respect my boundaries." Sisko nods with understanding. "I know how I would feel if someone violated my boundaries where my family is concerned so I can relate with what you said. Changing the subject, what are your plans when your vacation ends?"

Patricia sighs. "I'm sure I'll have a stack of work waiting for me back at my post, plus touch base with Gramps and Uncle Spock to make sure they are both doing okay. Neither of them are getting any younger and that worries me. I also expect I'll be sent out on another training mission with the Martok and his crew, especially now that I've introduced the water training recently. The work never ends." Sisko considers this. "What was it that I've often heard you say...one day at a time?" Patricia nods. "You're right, Ben! Just for today, I need to focus on relaxing and enjoying sitting here and fishing!" Sisko nods and they enjoy a companionable silence while fishing. Suddenly, Patricia's line starts to bob and weave. She begins to slowly reel in the line and pulls up a small perch. She carefully unhooks it and places it back in the water.

After a blissfully long, quiet time, Sisko's communicator chirps. "Ops to Captain Sisko!" Sisko taps his comm-badge. "Sisko here. Go ahead." "Just doing a routine check, as per your orders, sir.", the officer at Ops responds. "Acknowledged. Sisko out." He taps his comm-badge off. Patricia sighs. "I guess it's time to head back to the real world, eh, Ben?" Sisko nods. "Yes. It's time. You can stay longer if you like." Patricia shakes her head as she gets to her feet. "No, thanks. It's no fun if I can't eat what I catch and I don't like doing that alone." Sisko nods again as he stands up. "I understand." He calls out to the holosuite computer. "Computer, end program!" The scenery disappears and the holosuite reappears. Captain Sisko and Dr. Pat McCoy exit through the doors.

Quark acknowledges their presence as they walk down the spiral staircase and into the bar area. "Would you two like anything?" Sisko shakes his head. "No, thank you, Quark." Patricia hesitates. "Got any grilled salmon to go?" Quark gives her a funny look and Patricia sighs. "Never mind, Quark. I'll get something back at home quarters." The two of them leave Quark's Establishment and start walking down the Promenade. Sisko looks over at Patricia, who is looking glum. "Come on, Pat. Out with it!" Patricia looks back. "I guess I just wanted to replicate the taste of freshly-caught salmon grilled over an open flame and then realized that I can't do that here. A touch of home-sickness, I guess." Sisko nods. "There's nothing like freshly cooked food, like I learned in New Orleans, that can compare to replicated MRE's." Patricia makes a face. "Don't remind me of Made-Ready-to-Eat and canned rations! ICK!"

"Yes! I know!", Sisko replies with a smile, "I've experienced the taste of fresh-caught, freshly-cooked salmon at my father's restaurant! It was out of this world DELICIOUS!" Patricia starts to reminisce, "Then add in the crab boil, shrimp boil, craw-fish, gumbo, jambalaya, seafood pulled fresh from the water! Replicators just can't do that!" Sisko sighs. "I get homesick for that too, sometimes. Now that Dad's gone, it's just me that can teach those traditions." Patricia looks at Sisko. "Has Jake learned?" Sisko chuckles. "Well, yes and no. He can do well enough to feed himself in a pinch...but as for entertaining friends and family...or even running SISKO'S Creole Kitchen…." Patricia nods in understanding. "I know from my experience THAT takes a LOT of WORK!" Sisko gives her a puzzled look. "I didn't know you cooked for parties." "My specialty is Barbecue Grilling.", Patricia replies, "Hamburgers, hot dogs, corn-on-the-cob, salmon, chicken, steaks...if I can toss it on a grill over HOT charcoals, it cooks! Have you invented a dish in memory of your Dad...the Joseph Sisko Special...yet?"

Sisko shakes his head. "Not yet. But you got me thinking! Thanks! By the way, I get the impression that you have cooked for a party not too long ago." Patricia chuckles. "Yep! While I was on a mission with the Klingons. To give you a bit of a back-story...I learned, the hard way, long ago, that my digestive system just cannot handle some of the Klingon cuisine and I became very dehydrated during my first mission with them, and you know my opinion regarding MRE's. I discovered that when I was able to cook what I could over an open fire, I was able to digest it more easily. I won't bore you with a lecture on the chemical changes that take place during cooking as I'm sure you are aware of that. During the last mission I had with them, some of the young'uns attempted to give me a hard time about cooking, saying that a REAL warrior eats the meat RAW, and I dared them to come near me and the open flames to prove their bravery. Talk about trading insults! It did get FUNNY! Eventually, I found myself cooking for EVERYONE and they kept begging for more!"

Sisko laughs. "I can imagine! Martok and Worf tell me that your cooking is legendary...the stuff of songs!" Patricia howls with laughter. "Now THAT is FUNNY!" Sisko looks at her quizzically, "Are you going to be doing any grilling in the near future?" She considers this possibility. "If we can go planet-side on Bajor, we could probably set up a grill there. Speaking of which, when you had your home built on Bajor, did you build a barbeque grill or an outdoor kitchen out back?" Sisko looks thoughtful. "I need to add that. Between my being in the Celestial Temple, and Kass being pregnant with Rebecca, some things had to be...postponed." Patricia grins, "Pardon the obvious pun, you put the building of the backyard grill on the back burner." Sisko groans. "You just had to go there, didn't you, Pat?" Patricia gives him an evil grin. "Couldn't resist!" "Any idea when you want to grill for the troops again?", Sisko asks.

Patricia scratches her head as she thinks. "It's going to take some planning. I need to scout for what's available in the way of equipment and food. She thinks for a few more minutes. "We COULD build it behind your house and it would be a permanent fixture for you. What do you think?" Sisko looks dubious. "Have you considered how my Bajoran neighbors might react? Their culture is different from ours and the Klingons. They might not be comfortable with my having a backyard barbecue." Patricia gives herself a face-palm. "I should have thought about that! It might trigger unpleasant memories of the Occupation. Dumb me!" Sisko shakes his head. "No, not dumb. I appreciate the idea. I can talk with my Bajoran neighbors, see how they feel about it. There's always the possibility of hosting a neighborhood party from time to time, celebrating holidays, birthdays, weddings, and what have you. I might have to order you to be the hostess. After all, you ARE the expert with the grill!" Patricia grins at him. "And you ARE the expert at Cajun cooking!"

Sisko laughs and holds out his hand. "Okay! We'll team up and combine our cooking skills whenever the opportunity arises! Deal?" Patricia shakes his hand. "Deal!" They arrive back at Sisko's quarters and Kassidy greets them. "How was your fishing trip?" Patricia smiles. "Didn't catch much, and yet, it was good to be able to have some quiet time without any catastrophes and disasters hitting from all sides!" Kassidy smiles back. "Good! You both needed that!" Patricia gives her a quizzical look. "And what did you do while we were fishing?" Kassidy gives a sly grin to her husband. "That's for Ben to find out later!" She winks at him and he grins in response. Patricia holds up her hands. "Okay! I'll quit before I step into something I shouldn't step into!" Sisko grins at that then turns to his wife. "Honey, Pat and I were batting around some ideas. What do you think of having a barbecue grill, or an outdoor kitchen, in our backyard, on Bajor, if our neighbors agree to it?"

Kassidy looks surprised. "You mean actually cooking REAL food, over an open fire, instead of replicating it?" Patricia grins at that. "Grilling real food is fun!" Kassidy looks dubious. "Wouldn't that be messy?" Patricia shakes her head at that. "It's not too bad, once you get used to it. Imagine going camping with the Klingons on their missions! Now THAT is MESSY!" Sisko smiles at both his wife and at Patricia. "Compared to camping and roughing it, backyard grilling is easier to prepare, easier to control, and easier to clean-up. You've seen me cook indoors. Cooking outdoors sounds like fun!" Kassidy scowls at her husband. "And I've seen the mess you've created while cooking. Thank goodness for the reclamators to help clean THAT up!" Ben grins at his wife. "I remember the one time you attempted to cook and made an even BIGGER mess!" Kass holds her hands up in surrender. "Okay! Okay! How are you going to clean up after grilling outdoors when the reclamators might not be able to handle it all?"

Patricia rolls up the sleeve of her civilian garb, flexing her arm. "I've learned the old techniques that my ancient ancestors used...soap, water, a wire scrub brush, muscle power that used to be called 'elbow grease'. Whenever one of the Warriors messed up during a drill, that Warrior learned what K.P. meant when they had to prepare the meals, according to my specs, and clean up according to my specs!" Kassidy looks confused. "K.P. What does that mean?" Patricia grins. "Kitchen Patrol! The Warriors learned how to peel a LOT of potatoes whenever something didn't come up to scratch!" Kassidy is amazed at that. "You managed to get that many potatoes among your supplies?" Sisko interjects. "Honey, before we get any further into the discussion about the Klingons, kitchen patrol, and so forth, are you amenable to the idea of having a backyard barbecue or an outdoor kitchen?" Kassidy thinks this over. "If you take responsibility of keeping it clean, in between uses, I won't object. However, if you leave it messy, you KNOW what I will do with it! I can be a good shot with a phaser!" Patricia gives Sisko an anxious look. "Ben?"

Sisko holds up his hands. "Honey, I promise to take care of it!" Kassidy nods. "In that case, I'll agree to it." "Let me get on the communicator and discuss this idea with my neighbors.", Sisko continues, "I have to make sure that I won't accidentally create any unintentional bureaucratic headaches with the local authorities." "And if it's all right with you,", Patricia interjects, "I'll go and put my feet up while doing some meditating. I want to hold on to this calm as long as I can!" Kassidy laughs. "Don't let me stand in your way! Rebecca's taking a nap so that's fine!" Patricia grins. "Thanks, Kass!" She heads to her room and shuts the door. Later, as she is lying down on her bed, with her eyes closed, she hears a gentle tapping at the door. She gets up and goes to the door. Sisko is standing there.

"What's up, Ben?", Patricia asks as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes. "Thought you might like to know that our idea was approved.", Sisko replies. "The neighbors have even volunteered to provide the materials and help build it. I just need to choose a design." She grins. "Sounds good, Ben!" She pauses. "I just thought of something based on our earlier discussion where I thought I might have triggered unpleasant memories for the Bajorans."

Sisko leans against the doorway. "Go on, Pat. What's on your mind?" "Well...", she continues slowly, "Part of my spiritual practice is observing Passover, in remembrance of the Hebrews obtaining freedom from slavery in Egypt...and remembering how our ancestors, yours and mine, were freed from slavery back on Earth during the 1800's. I was thinking, why not have this outdoor party as part of an observance of the day Bajor became free of the Cardassians? The Bajorans already celebrate the arrival of the Emissary, which you prefer to avoid. I understand your preference. Is there any way to change that to Bajoran Freedom Day?" Sisko pauses. "I have a feeling you have more to your idea." Patricia nods. "Uh...yeah. Instead of avoiding Emissary Day, wouldn't it be better for you to be there, helping to change the focus off of you and celebrate the day Bajor became free? Otherwise, the Bajorans are going to continue to focus on you, much to your discomfort and very much to the displeasure of Star Fleet." Sisko considers this suggestion. "Sounds like you are proposing a Win-Win solution to Star Fleet's problem that they have been pressuring me, for years, to resolve."

Patricia continues to look thoughtful. "I'm hoping it will be a Win-Win for everyone concerned. Not sure how the Cardassians would perceive it, now that Gul Dukat is gone. How do you feel about it?" Sisko mulls it over. "It feels good. I can run it by the top brass at Star Fleet and see what they say. In fact, let me contact the Admiral now." He heads over to the comm-link nearby. Patricia continues to rub her eyes as she follows Captain Sisko over to the comm-link, as he contacts Admiral Akaar at Star Fleet Command, and gives an outline of Dr. Pat McCoy's idea. The Admiral is serious in his reaction. "We would prefer that you not be involved in any way, Ben, but we have come to understand that the Bajorans are going to do what they are going to do anyway." He looks at Patricia. "You've come up with a good idea, Captain. I commend you for that!" Patricia bows her head in response. "Thank you, sir." The Admiral turns back to Captain Sisko. "Go ahead and implement this idea. I only hope it won't end up proving the saying of: 'No good deed goes unpunished! Admiral Akaar out!'". He signs off.

Sisko turns Patricia. "Looks like I need to get busy, choose a design for this backyard barbecue, coordinate with my neighbors, and talk with the Bajoran Council about Bajoran Freedom Day." Patricia gestures. "And I'll study Bajoran cuisine to see what could be adapted for a barbecue and draw up a proposed menu. I think, given that we are celebrating Bajoran Freedom Day, I should honor the Bajorans with their own cuisine, don't you think?" Sisko nods. "Sounds like a plan to me!" Patricia continues, "And you could add in some of your special touches, from New Orleans, to a few of the dishes. Have a mix of traditional Bajoran foods plus Cajun cooking! That could acknowledge the origins of the Emissary. It will be like having our own version of Passach." Sisko smiles. "I like the way you think!"

Both Captain Sisko and Dr. Pat McCoy get busy with their respective tasks. Patricia has another thought and approaches Captain Sisko. "Ben, how can we include the Cardassians? Based on our own Earth history, America and Great Britain became close friends and allies after the War of 1812. In fact, my ancestral namesake wrote about an encounter that she had with a British citizen while celebrating the War's Bicentennial in the Port of Baltimore in 2012. She was on one recreational ship and the British citizen was on another private ship in Baltimore's harbor. They were able to joke with each other about both the Revolutionary War and the War of 1812. How can we promote that kind of healing between the Cardassians and the Bajorans?" Sisko contemplates this. "Good question. I know just the person I can ask about that...Garak."

Patricia looks dubious. "Ben, can he be trusted? He was part of the Obsidian Order..." "All the more reason to talk to him.", Sisko replies, "The healing has to start somewhere." Patricia nods. "True that! May I be permitted to speak to Garak?" Sisko gives her a quizzical look. "Can you tell me why?" Patricia responds, "As you just said, Ben, the healing has to start somewhere. I still have a lot of healing to work on and I'm sure he does too."

Sisko indicates his comm-system. "All right. Go ahead." Dr. Pat McCoy sits down in front of the comm-link and punches in the code to contact Garak on Cardassia. His image appears on the view-screen. "Hello, Garak. How are you?" Garak glares hard at Dr. Pat McCoy. "Why are YOU contacting ME?!" "First of all", Patricia responds, "To admit that I was wrong, I should have promptly admitted that, to you, long ago. My human pride got in the way. I'm sorry." Garak still looks angry. "I'll have to think long and hard before accepting your apology, McCoy." Patricia nods. "That's fair. What I did to you was stupid, which is an understatement. I don't blame you for hating me." Garak's expression softens. "Hate is a strong word that has done too much damage to Cardassia. I think the operative word here is that I am still angry with you. I don't hate you." Patricia pauses as she takes this in. "That is also fair. I deserve your anger. I'm old enough to know better than to do something as impulsive as what I did. I don't know how to make amends that would be acceptable to you." Garak gives a hint of a smile. "We are communicating. You have admitted to what you did wrong. In your culture, on your world, isn't that the beginning of making amends?" Patricia nods in agreement. "Yes, sir."

Garak smiles at that. "Don't call me 'sir'. 'Elim' will do." Patricia smiles back. "Yes...Elim." Garak's smile widens. "Just don't assume that I will 'forgive and forget'. You know that is not the Cardassian way!" Patricia's expression becomes serious. "I understand. Which brings me to a question that I have been discussing with Captain Sisko. How can we bring about healing among everyone that had been hurt in the past? There had been the war involving Cardassia with members of the Federation, the Occupation of Bajor by Cardassia, your subsequent exile on Deep Space Nine, the War with the Dominion that led to mass destruction on Cardassia, my stupid actions...all of that had to hurt. Can the healing begin with a single step?" Garak looks thoughtful. "I believe celebrating the Defeat of the Dominion helps in that regard." Patricia nods. "That is a good beginning. I'm wondering...if I may be permitted to ask...how do you feel about the idea of Bajoran Freedom Day, which would be celebrated the same day the Bajorans celebrate the arrival of the Emissary to the Prophets?" "Meaning the day the Bajorans celebrate the arrival of Captain Benjamin Sisko?", Garak asks, "I must admit, I have mixed feelings about that...reminding me of my exile...which began the day Gul Dukat and the others left that planet, among other things that occurred between the Bajorans and the Cardassians."

Patricia nods at that. "And when Captain Sisko arrived, it started a chain of events that eventually allowed you to return home to a position of authority on Cardassia." Garak considers this. "Looking at it that way, I can see your logic. How would you celebrate such a day?" Patricia leans toward the view-screen. "I was thinking about having an inaugural cookout in Captain Sisko's backyard and having it like a neighborhood-wide party." Garak looks confused. "A cook-out? What is a 'cook-out'? Patricia thinks for a moment. "Garak, have you had the opportunity to experience some of Captain Sisko's cooking?" Garak shakes his head. "Come to think of it, I don't recall ever being invited. Doctor Bashir described several of the dinners he attended." Patricia considers this information while rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "Given the circumstances in the past, it might have proven awkward on all sides, if you had been invited. Especially given the fact that Gul Dukat was part of the equation causing a lot of grief for everyone. We both know how quickly the political winds changed back and forth, on Cardassia, before and during the conflict with the Dominion. Dukat could have used that social situation to make you look worse and we both know what he was capable of when he got the chance! He could have used that as an excuse to find a way to get you killed...just for the heck of it!"

Garak gives a grim nod. "That is so true, my friend. Gul Dukat was quite an unpleasant fellow! Go on with your explanation of this 'cook-out'. I find it intriguing!" Patricia continues. "Well, to try to explain it simply...instead of getting food out of a replicator, there would be an outdoor cooking area where Captain Sisko and I would be cooking food over an open fire." Garak is incredulous. "Over an open fire?! Not replicated? That sounds so...messy...barbaric!" Patricia grins. "Cooking outdoors is actually fun for me. It also reminds me of how my ancestors survived before there were replicators or even the kind of energy that is used now to power everything. Have you ever thought how your ancestors survived in the distant past before any of the current comforts were invented?" Garak thinks for a few moments. "No, can't say that I have. I never really thought of that before. What are you planning to cook?"

"I'm studying Bajoran cuisine to see what can be adapted for outdoor grilling, along with other cuisines.", Patricia replies, "Captain Sisko will be adding in his specialties as well. I'm not well versed in Cardassian cuisine, Quark's replicator notwithstanding." "Keep in mind that Quark's replicator is Cardassian in origin.", Garak responds matter-of-factly. Patricia shakes her head at the mention of Quark. "And Quark tends to put his own mark on things, if you know what I mean." "That is true.", Garak replies. She continues. "I'm willing to look at Cardassian recipes, see what can be adapted to outdoor cooking, then see what is logistically possible for one person to do as I expect Captain Sisko to be quite busy with cooking his specialties." Garak gives her a half-smile. "Not to be too obvious, Pat, but am I invited or not?" Patricia smiles. "Okay, I am inviting you, Elim." Garak's expression turns serious. "Do you think the Bajorans will be offended by my presence?" Patricia looks back at him, puzzled. "And how long did you reside on Deep Space Nine with Bajoran shopkeepers as your neighbors? Were they offended?"

Garak gestures. "I wasn't exactly welcomed with open arms." "Well, now that you are in a position of authority on Cardassia", Patricia replies, "I have to ask the question...can you play the part of a diplomat?" Garak thinks about this. "That will be a bit of a challenge..." She gives him a sly grin. "And since when have I known Elim Garak to shy away from a challenge?" Garak looks astonished at this cheekiness. "Are YOU issuing a challenge to ME!?" Patricia bobs her head. "Well...yes and no. I am inviting you to the Bajoran Freedom Day cookout at Captain Sisko's home. It's up to you how to address the past issues with the Bajorans as the diplomatic representative from Cardassia." Garak considers her words. "That IS a challenge...but not an unexpected one. You are correct that there is a lot of healing left to be done, my friend." She nods in agreement. "And the journey begins with a single step." Garak nods. "In that case, I accept your challenge. When is the big day?" Patricia glances over her shoulder toward Sisko's direction. "I'll have to confer with Captain Sisko. He's more used to the Bajoran calendar than I am. I'm still working from Federation and Star Fleet star dates." Garak nods. "Fair enough. Keep me posted and give Captain Sisko my regards. Garak out." His image vanishes from the view screen.

Patricia gets up from the comm-link. "Well, that was relatively painless.", she comments to Sisko, "But it remains to be seen how well things turn out in person!" She walks over to Sisko, who is perusing several different plans for the backyard barbecue. "Have you found something to your liking?" Sisko gestures toward the plans on the table. "The more I research, the more I'm leaning toward an outdoor kitchen instead of just a grill. What do you think, Pat?" She leans over the table, looks at the plans and nods. "More room to maneuver ... baking ... grilling ... all kinds of ways to indulge in different cooking techniques...I LIKE IT!" Kassidy overhears Patricia's comment and enters the room. "Now what kind of mischief are you two plotting NOW?!" Sisko pulls up the plan for an outdoor kitchen. "Hon, what do you think of this design in the backyard? It blends perfectly with the design of the house!" Kassidy looks over the plans. "That is BEAUTIFUL! I LOVE that!" Sisko grins. "How soon can we get it done?", Patricia asks. "Between replicating the necessary materials and the neighbors assisting in its construction, it shouldn't take too long.", Sisko replies, "It should be ready in time for Bajoran Freedom Day!" Patricia nods in response. "Then we need to get busy building and organizing this event...especially if we are going to have diplomatic representatives taking time out from their busy schedules to come here!" Captain Sisko and Kassidy nod in agreement. Each proceed with their respective tasks...Dr. Pat McCoy with the proposed menu, Captain Sisko with building the outdoor kitchen in his backyard on Bajor with the assistance of his neighbors, and Kassidy Yates-Sisko conferring with both her husband and Dr. Pat McCoy on the guest list and sending out the invitations. Everything is completed by the deadline. Sisko wipes his brow. "A lot of hard work but it's done! It's finally finished!" Kassidy hugs her husband. "It's GORGEOUS! It turned out more beautiful than I could possibly have imagined!" Patricia is nodding as she walks around the outdoor kitchen, inspecting each detail. "Wow! This just takes my breath away!" Sisko hugs his wife back. "I'm really looking forward to this celebration!", he says with a delighted grin.

Bajoran Freedom Day finally arrives. All the invited guests are gathered in Sisko's backyard. Dr. Pat and Captain Sisko are both busy grilling and cooking the various cuisines on the menu. Kassidy Yates-Sisko is greeting guests as they arrive. Baby Rebecca is in a playpen, where she can watch her Daddy in the kitchen without being underfoot or in any jeopardy. Both Sisko and Dr. Pat take turns talking to Baby Rebecca and making her laugh. Cardassians, Bajorans, Ferengi, Humans, Vulcans, and all other members of the Federation are mingling at the party. While the two Star Fleet Captains are coordinating their culinary efforts, a familiar figure walks up to the outdoor kitchen. Captain Sisko looks up from the stove.

Sisko grins with surprised delight! "Jake!" Patricia looks up from the grill and also grins. "Well, I'll be...!" Jake comes around to his father and they hug. Jake looks around. "This is some PARTY!" Sisko points to his cooking partner. "She deserves the credit for giving me the idea. Are you hungry?" Jake looks longingly at the food. "I can't stay too long but the aromas from the grill and the stove are calling to my stomach! I've missed your cooking, Dad!" Jake looks at both Dr. Pat and his father. "By the way, what IS on the menu?" "Well", Patricia responds, "I have old-fashioned hamburgers, hot dogs, corn-on-the-cob, and salmon on the grill at the moment. The Klingons, Cardassians, Bajorans, Ferengi, and others are bringing their cuisines to add to the 'Pot Luck' and your Dad is handling what is on the stove." Sisko gestures around the outdoor kitchen. "I have both a Crab Boil and a Craw-fish Boil bubbling on the stove here and we have some meat in the smoker over there."

Kassidy points to another area nearby. "And we have coolers with beverages over there." Another familiar voice speaks out. "Any chilled snail juice with shells?" Jake turns toward the voice. "NOG!" Kassidy smiles. "Coming right up!" Jake and Nog hug each other. Dr. Pat notices Quark mingling among the guests, attempting to sell souvenirs. She comments to Sisko. "I'm not surprised that Quark is STILL attempting to make a profit everywhere he goes!" Sisko chuckles. "The 18th Rule of Acquisition - 'A Ferengi without profit is no Ferengi at all.'" Patricia chuckles back. "Yep! You're right! And Quark is making every effort he knows how to be the Ferengi's Ferengi! Especially given that his Lady Love is nearby!" Sisko gives her a quizzical look. "Quark's Lady Love?" She nods toward a group of Klingons standing nearby, conversing with members of Star Fleet and the Federation. "Grilka!" Sisko is bemused. "I thought they were divorced." Patricia shrugs good-naturedly. "They are divorced and still have the HOTS for each other! Go figure."

Sisko chuckles and shakes his head. Jake walks over to his Dad, with Nog not far behind. "Dad, anything on the menu for Nog?" Patricia points to a large cooler nearby. "How about some chilled tube grubs, Nog?" "And I've prepared some other Ferengi dishes as well.", Sisko adds. Nog smiles with delight. "Thank you, sir! Memories of your cooking always make my mouth water!" Jake looks around. "You have a Universe-worth of a menu here! Bajoran, Klingon, Cardassian, Ferengi, and Terran cuisine!" He whistles. "Both of you have been BUSY at the stove!" Patricia waves her grill tongs with a grin. "AND at the grill!" Jake salutes Dr. Pat and grins back. "Yes, Ma'am!" Patricia gives Jake a mischievous grin. "Jake-O! I've heard a rumor that you have a girlfriend…and that you are ENGAGED! Where is she?" Jake blushes and grins shyly. "Well..." Sisko grins at his son. "Jake...where is my future daughter-in-law?" Jake blushes more. "I was waiting for a good time to introduce her given our busy schedules and all." Nog nudges his friend. "And how long are you going to make us all wait, Jake?" A beautiful Bajoran woman walks up beside Jake and places her arm around his waist. Jake places his arm around her and kisses her.

Jake looks around at everyone. "Dad, everyone, this is Karenna...my fiancee'." Patricia grins with delight. "Both of you have done well!" Karenna smiles shyly. Sisko hastily puts down his cooking utensils, cleans his hands, comes around to where Jake and Karenna are standing and hugs his future daughter-in-law. "I am SO glad to finally meet you!" Patricia gestures with her grill tongs. "Now the REAL party can begin! Ben, can I do the honors and make the announcement to everyone and make it official?" Sisko laughs. "I can see you champing at the bit! Go ahead!" Patricia puts down her grilling equipment, grabs two metal cooking pots, hurries to in front of the outdoor kitchen and begins banging the two pots together as loudly as she can. The crowd quiets down and looks expectantly in the direction of the noise. "Greeting to all sentient beings who are gathered here today to celebrate Bajoran Freedom Day. We have a joyful announcement to make! Captain Benjamin Sisko has the pleasure and pride to announce that his son, Jake Sisko is ENGAGED TO BE MARRIED! His beautiful fiancee', Karenna, is here! Let's wish the happy couple all the best!"

The crowd cheers and shouts, "Congratulations!", as Jake and Karenna smile shyly at all the attention. Kassidy arrives with a tray of drinks for everyone who has not had one already. Friends and neighbors who have been assisting hurry to refill others' glasses with their beverage of choice. Kassidy joins her husband and gives him a glass of his favorite beverage and hands a glass of root beer to Dr. Pat. "On behalf of my husband, I would like to propose a toast to the happy couple. May they find happiness and joy that exceeds all expectations!" Patricia raises her glass of Root Beer. "Hear! Hear! And, quoting my favorite uncle...'Live Long and Prosper!' Congratulations to the both of you!" Everyone applauds as Jake and Karenna blush and acknowledge everyone's good wishes. Quark sidles up to the happy couple. "I can host your wedding and give you a discount!" Dr. Pat and Captain Sisko get annoyed. ""Quark!" Nog shakes his head. "Uncle Quark..." Jake holds up his hand. "Thanks, Quark, I appreciate your offer. Karenna and I have already arranged where our wedding will be...at my grandfather's restaurant on Earth. You're welcome to come!" Quark is trying hard not to look too disappointed. "I'll...think about it..." Patricia whispers an aside to Sisko and Kassidy. "He was probably hoping to charge admission to all the guests!"

Quark responds irritably, "I heard that!" Jake turns to his father and step-mother. "Dad, if you and Kass don't mind, Karenna and I are going to circulate among the other guests then come back to eat." Sisko smiles at his son. "I have no problem with that." Sisko glares at Quark. Quark gives Sisko an innocent look. "What?!" At that moment, Garak walks up to Sisko. "Ah! Captain Sisko! May I be the first to congratulate you?" Sisko indicates his son and future daughter-in-law, who are circulating among the guests. "If anyone deserves congratulations, it's my son and his fiancee'. They make a beautiful couple!" "Hello, Garak.", Patricia interjects, "Have you had a chance to get anything to eat or drink yet? We have some Kanar for you, if you'd like and we have several dishes available for you to sample." Garak eyes Dr. Pat suspiciously. "I have to think about it..." Sisko looks over at Garak. "What can be said to put you at ease, Garak?" Patricia gestures toward a group of Star Fleet officers. "If you'd like, I could have Doctor Bashir scan everything to check for poisons."

Garak smiles at that. "Thinking like a spy! There IS hope for you yet, McCoy! Where is dear Julian?" Patricia turns and points to a specific group of Star Fleet science officers. "He's right over there. He's changed a bit since you've last seen him." Garak looks about for his friend. "I don't see him." Patricia gestures toward her face. "He's added some facial hair so he would look less boyish. His new look has been quite a hit with the ladies! If only I were younger, I could go for that!" Garak grins at that remark. "What is that old Earth saying...?"

Patricia grins back. "Just because there may be snow on the mountain doesn't mean the fire is out! I still can admire the male physique from time to time!" Garak gives her a curious look. "Only human physiques?" Patricia gets a glint in her eye. "Ever visit Risa...or the Hoobishian Baths on Trill? A LOT of eye-candy to look at!" Garak is confused by the idiom. "I don't understand what you mean by the phrase: 'eye-candy'. Please explain!" She pauses to think. "The term, 'eye-candy', is an ancient human phrase. Tell me, Garak, when you were a young man in search of a mate, did you ever see someone that was VERY physically attractive and you enjoyed looking at that person?" Garak gives her a serious look. "I didn't have time for that kind of activity. I was busy training with Enabrin Tain." She tries again. "Well, have you ever met anyone, during your travels, that you were attracted to?" Garak hesitates, then sadly replies. "Yes...but she is dead now." Patricia looks down. "I'm sorry. I guess I put my foot in it again." Garak shakes his head. "On the contrary, my friend, I asked you a question and you were attempting to provide an answer with examples. Now I understand the concept of 'eye-candy'...someone who is so beautiful that one cannot take their eyes off that person." She nods. "And I hope that you will be able to meet someone, someday, who is just as attractive to you as you are attractive to that person. It has to be lonely at the top."

Garak gives her a thin smile. "You are too kind. Just don't try to play matchmaker again!" Patricia holds up her hands. "That was a VERY DUMB thing for me to attempt to do! I've learned my lesson!" Garak nods at her. "Apology accepted. I know you meant well, my dear. Unfortunately, you don't understand Cardassian society." Patricia shakes her head. "No, I do not. How about we enjoy the party? Would you like to sample any of the cuisine that Captain Sisko and I have prepared?" Garak looks at the food that is being served. "I think I will live dangerously for the moment and taste Captain Sisko's Cajun Cuisine." Patricia grins. "You won't regret it! His cooking is the BEST!" Garak gives her a curious look. "Better than yours?" "Undoubtedly!", she replies, "And not because he's my commanding officer, in the kitchen, while I'm here even though we are of equal Star Fleet rank!" Garak nods at that. "In that case, I'll taste one of your hamburgers as well! If I die from your cooking, then I'll die a happy man!" Dr. Pat grins and gives him a hamburger on a bun. "Here ya go! Well done on whole wheat! Do you want any condiments with that?" The Cardassian nods amiably. "I'll be a daredevil and ask for what you usually put on such a meal!"

Dr. Pat places ketchup and relish on the hamburger. Garak takes a bite and chews thoughtfully while she waits expectantly for his verdict on his first genuine grilled hamburger. After chewing for several minutes, Garak exclaims. "This is delightful! Is this the only way humans consume hamburgers?" Patricia shakes her head, grinning. "Oh no! There are several different ways that hamburgers can be prepared and consumed. In addition to the traditional ketchup and relish that you have just tasted, others prefer mustard, onions, steak sauce, teriyaki sauce, Thousand Island dressing, mayonnaise, tomato, lettuce, cheese, pineapple...just to list a few variations. For sentient beings who do not eat meat, such as the Vulcans, we have veggie burgers and Portobello mushrooms. The Universe is the limit on hamburger variations!"

Garak indicates the food. "I would like another hamburger, please, well-done, with Yamok Sauce!" Patricia nods as she wields her spatula. "Coming right up!" She plates another hamburger on a bun and tops it with a little Yamok Sauce. "I don't know how strong a flavor Yamok Sauce is for your taste buds so I don't want to overpower the flavor of the hamburger.", she comments, "I want to balance the taste of both so that you will enjoy it." Garak takes the second plate of hamburger." Let's see." He takes a bite, chews it thoughtfully, and smiles with delight. "This is even BETTER than the first hamburger! Doctor McCoy, you have more than one talent that I can see!" Patricia smiles at the compliment. "I'm not planning on quitting my day job to open a catering business and I doubt that Captain Sisko will do the same! We just enjoy cooking for our friends and today is a good excuse to do so!" "And I forgive you for your previous blunder.", Garak replies, "Excuse me while I go socialize with people I haven't seen for awhile." He heads over to where Doctor Bashir is standing. Patricia calls after him. "Enjoy!"

A voice speaks from behind Dr. Pat. "May I try one of your hamburgers with Yamok Sauce?" She turns around and is startled to find herself staring into a face eerily reminiscent of Gul Dukat! She is unable to hide her startled expression. "I'm sorry! Let me introduce myself. I am Gul Muldred. The late Gul Dukat was my cousin. We have an unfortunate family resemblance." Patricia stammers. "I-I-I apologize for reacting so rudely." Gul Muldred nods solemnly. "Quite understandable. It is widely known that my cousin is deceased so it would be startling to turn around and see his face staring back at you!" Patricia gulps nervously. "Quite right! It must be difficult for you when people react as if you are Gul Dukat and you have done nothing wrong."

Now it is Gul Muldred's turn to be startled. "That is the first time a human has said that to me! I do deeply regret what my cousin and my compatriots did to Bajor as well as the atrocities that were committed during the earlier war. I am hoping that we could all move beyond that." "I think today would be a good beginning.", Patricia replies, "Now let me get you that hamburger that you requested!" She plates up a hamburger and pauses with the Yamok Sauce. "How much Yamok Sauce would you like on your hamburger?" Gul Muldred takes the container of Yamok Sauce. "Since we just met and you are not familiar with my tastes, let me do the seasoning with it." He pours Yamok Sauce on his hamburger and hands the container back to Patricia. "Now for my first taste!" He takes a bite but he isn't sure he likes it.

Patricia observes his reaction. "Based on your facial expression, it appears that you don't like hamburgers very well." Gul Muldred shakes his head. "Do not worry about it. I have never tasted hamburger before and it will take time to get used to it. As I have often heard it said...it is an acquired taste. Do you happen to have any Kanar?" "As a matter of fact, we do!", she replies, "Captain Sisko's wife, Kassidy, is assisting with the libations over by the house.", as she points in Kassidy's direction. Gul Muldred bows his head in Patricia's direction. "Thank you. I will return to sample Captain Sisko's cooking." He walks toward where the beverages are being dispensed. Patricia mutters to herself, "That went diplomatically well!" Sisko chuckles. "Don't worry about it, Pat. He is one of the most laid-back Cardassians I have met. I think he keeps a low profile given the reputation of his late cousin." Patricia nods thoughtfully. "I guess I can relate about having a dysfunctional family member."

"And that what helps you to be diplomatic.", Sisko responds. Patricia shakes her head. "I will never be a diplomat like Uncle Spock. I'm often too honest at the wrong times!" "Just for today", Sisko reminds her gently, "Let our cooking conduct our diplomacy!" Patricia looks about. "The guests sure seem to be enjoying themselves!" Sisko grins with satisfaction. "I think we achieved our objective." She gives him a quizzical look. "Are you up to making this an annual event?" Sisko sighs. "If it helps to maintain peace, I think we can find a way." Patricia gestures emphatically. "We don't have to do it alone! There are friends, colleagues...look around you. These people are here because they WANT to be here! They believe in the common goal because they have experienced the pain of the alternative. They know something better is there if they really want it! I look around and I see Bajorans mingling with Cardassians, including Gul Muldred and Garak, along with Klingons, Romulans, Vulcans...and the Great Bird of the Galaxy is covering them all with its wings! I would say that this is the dream of the Federation come to fruition!" Sisko follows her gaze. "You're right, Pat! Given what you said and the way you said it, why not become a diplomat along with being a doctor?"

Patricia sadly shakes her head. "Because my Asperger's will always get in the way, Ben, and you know it!" Sisko looks over at her. "Whether you realize it or not, Pat, you are being a diplomat now...with your cooking. This party was your idea and see what it has achieved!" Patricia gestures toward the stove. "Your cooking is part of the diplomacy too! I couldn't do it all alone!" Sisko pauses. "You don't have to answer this as I'm asking as a friend instead of as a Star Fleet officer. Why wasn't your Asperger's addressed when you were a child?"

Patricia hesitates, then quietly says in a low voice that only Sisko can hear. "I've never really discussed my childhood with anyone outside of Gramps, Uncle Spock, and my AA home group that I helped establish at Star Fleet Headquarters with another Friend of Bill W. and Doctor Bob. To make a long story short, between the ages of 2 until I was 6, I was in the quote, 'foster care system', unquote after I was abandoned on a non-Federation planet...and I use the term 'foster care system' loosely. When dealing with the public, whenever we have been interviewed for whatever reason, Gramps and I refer to it with the euphemism, 'foster care'. It was much worse than that! To be blunt, Ben, it was a criminal organization involved with the child slave trade." Sisko is shocked but remains silent. Patricia continues. "My father had suddenly died, under circumstances that I don't fully understand, and...I was unwanted by she who gave birth to me. The slavers didn't care about my disabilities as long as they could 'sell my services', if you know what I mean." She can see the horror on Sisko's face as he glances at his baby daughter, playing in her playpen. Patricia follows his gaze and realizes that Rebecca is now the age that she had been when she was sold into slavery. They both involuntarily shudder at the same thought.

She resumes her narrative. "After Gramps and Uncle Spock rescued me, Gramps was unable to find any professional who was willing to give me a neurological assessment. The more I think about it, even if I had been officially diagnosed when I was a child, I couldn't really be treated...at least, not LEGALLY. Remember why Doctor Bashir's father was prosecuted? Do you remember the group that Doctor Bashir tried to help...Jack, Patrick, Lauren, and Sarina, who were institutionalized because the 'experiments' on them 'failed'? I could have easily ended up institutionalized, like them, instead of being functional, like Doctor Bashir! Thank God I wasn't dumped into an institution. When Gramps took me in, I was dealing with a whole boatload of other issues as a result of being abused as a result of being a child slave. The Asperger's wasn't finally diagnosed until long after I was an adult. Not much could be done by then."

Sisko is thoughtful. "I see..." "From my point of view", Patricia continues, "Asperger's isn't a curse. Several historical people, in the past, are suspected of having Asperger's...Albert Einstein for one. Where would we be without his unique genius?" Sisko is surprised at this fact. "You have a point!" Patricia smiles. "Besides, I have a family of choice now! That makes things easier when the emotions start crowding in on me." He looks at her, confused. "Crowding in? What do you mean, Pat?" Patricia sighs. "From time to time, Ben, I struggle with PTSD...Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, stemming from the childhood abuse. That's why I practice the Vulcan meditation that Uncle Spock taught me. When I'm away from home, and the nightmare flashbacks start up, the Vulcan techniques are helpful. When I'm around family and friends who know and understand, I can talk about it. Right now is neither a good time nor place to go into any further detail. For the moment, it is sufficient that I am considered Rebecca's favorite aunt and that I can be treated as a sister by you and Kass." Sisko nods with empathy. "I understand about PTSD. I watched Nog struggle with it when he lost his leg. Once he got through it, it made him a better officer. I have faith in you too and, yes, I count you as family. You can discuss anything with me or Kass anytime you need to whenever you're here."

Patricia grins at that. "Thanks, Bro!" The party eventually winds down and the clean-up begins. When the clean-up is completed, Dr. Pat finds a seat and puts her feet up. "I am EXHAUSTED! But WHAT A PARTY!" Captain Sisko also finds a seat and Kassidy sits in his lap. "I will have to say that the party was a success!", Kassidy comments, "Everyone enjoyed themselves!" Sisko grins at his wife and at his friend, Patricia. "I agree! It was hard work and, at the same time, I enjoyed cooking! Gave me a feeling that Dad was with us in spirit. I'm sure he would have LOVED it if he could have been here!" "And now you have to start gearing up for your son's wedding on Earth!", Patricia adds, "Are you up to that task?" Sisko is awestruck. "It seems as if it was only yesterday he was just a baby, then just a kid! Now he's a grown man! Where have all the years gone!?" Patricia shakes her head in astonishment. "The years fly by too quickly, if you ask me!"

"That is so true!", Kassidy chimes in, "It feels like it was only yesterday that Rebecca was a newborn! Now look at her! Before we know it, it will be her turn to announce she's engaged!" Sisko looks at her wide-eyed. "Please, Kass, don't rush THAT! I'm having a hard enough time wrapping my head around the fact that my eldest child is getting married!" "Just for today", Patricia says, "We have to sit back and wait for Jake and Karenna to ask us for what they need us to do. The majority of the planning needs to be done by the two of them as it will be their day. I've seen some of my friends driven absolutely CRAZY when they were planning their weddings and various relatives attempted to interfere, overrule and CONTROL everything! At one point, I had to threaten to throw the relatives in the Brig if they didn't back off! I know I don't have the authority to make such a threat to civilians ...but it worked! It gave my friends the breathing room they needed!"

Captain Sisko and Kassidy laugh. "I'll make it a point of remaining a patient father and future-father-in-law. When it comes to having grandchildren, I don't know how I will be able to patiently WAIT!" Patricia laughs at that. "Ben, give them time to settle down and get used to being married first! I've lost count as to how many times I had to toss obnoxious relatives out of the maternity ward while I was attending to a mother in labor! Their being overbearing made Lwaxana Troi look meek and timid!" Sisko and Kassidy wince as the respond in unison, "Ouch!" "Now THAT is BAD!", Sisko comments.

Kassidy looks at both her husband and at Patricia. "How bad was Lwaxana Troi?" "AMBASSADOR Lwaxana Troi", Sisko replies, "And it is a L-O-N-G story!" Patricia slowly gets up. "Well, I'm going to turn in for the night as I have to start packing up in the morning! My shore leave is up and it's time to start getting ready to return to duty!" Sisko and Kassidy call out together, "Good night!" "And thanks for helping, Pat!", Sisko adds. Patricia waves back as she walks. "You're welcome and glad to do it! Good night!" She heads off to bed and immediately falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.

In the morning, Patricia is up and packing. Rebecca toddles in to see what is going on. "Bear!", the toddler laughs. She pauses in her packing to pick up Rebecca and give her a hug. "Good morning, Sweetie!" She gives Rebecca a kiss on the cheek and sets her back down the floor, then resumes packing. Kassidy comes in after Rebecca. "What would you like for breakfast this morning?" Patricia looks up from her packing. "After all that cooking and eating yesterday, I think I'll have oatmeal this morning." Kassidy smiles. "Coming right up!" She turns to her daughter. "Come on, Rebecca, and help Mommy make breakfast!" Rebecca toddles out of the room holding her mother's hand. Dr. Pat completes packing the rest of her belongings then sits down, feeling sad. Captain Sisko comes in.

"Why the sad face, Pat?", he asks. Patricia gestures. "I always feel sad when I have to leave someplace...or leave family behind. It's hard to explain, Ben." "Maybe because it feels like a home here...", Sisko suggests. Patricia nods. "That's it exactly! I felt the same way when I had to leave Gramps and Uncle Spock. It felt like HOME there too, wherever they were!" Sisko looks at her empathetically. "It will get better, Pat, once you get busy again. I felt the same way when I left Earth to come back here after Jadzia died. This will always be one of your homes. If a spot ever opens up in the Infirmary on the station, I will ask that you fill it!" Patricia smiles. "Thanks, Ben! I should go ahead and have breakfast before I ship out." She gets up and both of them head to the dining area for breakfast.

The Sisko's and Dr. Pat sit around the breakfast table having one last meal together, chatting about sundry or other when the door chime sounds. Sisko calls out, "Come!" The doors slide open and Grilka comes in. "I just wanted to say good-bye before my ship heads out." Martok and Worf walk up behind her. "As do we!" "I enjoyed seeing you all on the station again!", Sisko replies. Martok grins. "And we enjoyed ourselves as well! Your party yesterday was one of the best that we experienced! WHERE did you find that Blood Wine?" Sisko grins back. "I have my sources!" "I'll be shipping out shortly too!", Patricia adds, "I have to head back and check my posting before my next assigned mission." Worf nods. "We will probably see each other on our next mission!" "Yes, Worf!", she responds, "And I'm looking forward to that! The crew seemed to enjoy the water drills once they got used to them! Now it's time to devise a new strategy to keep the young un's on their toes!" Martok, Worf, and Grilka grin mischievously. "Q'Pla, McCoy, my adopted daughter!", Martok declares, "Until we meet again!" Patricia gives him the Klingon salute. "Q' Pla!"

Martok, Grilka, and Worf leave and the doors slide shut behind them. Patricia puts down her napkin. "I hate to say it but it's time for me to get going or Star Fleet Headquarters will send out a search party for me or charge me with going AWOL!" Kassidy picks up Rebecca out of her highchair. "Let me get Rebecca cleaned up and we'll go with you to the airlock." Sisko places the dirty dishes in the reclamator. He presses a button and the dirty dishes disappear. "Let me get this cleared away and I'll walk with you to the airlock on the way to my office." "Thanks, Ben!", Patricia responds, "I'll go and get my stuff." She heads to where she left her luggage. The Sisko Family and Dr. Pat walk toward the airlock where her ship is waiting. Quark walks up to them.

"You're leaving without even saying 'good-bye' to me?", the Ferengi asks. Patricia looks back at him with a smile. "I didn't want to intrude on your private time with Grilka given that she is heading out too." Quark shrugs. "Nothing wrong with being with two beautiful women at the same time!" Patricia shakes her head. "And you are still a shameless flirt!" Quark laughs. "It's a gift!" She gives him a wistful look. "Maybe someday you and Grilka can settle down. The two of you get along so well!" Quark nods. "Maybe so. It would be a bit awkward being a member of the House of Grilka." Patricia gives him a sly grin. "You can profit in other pleasurable ways that I can't mention in front of the baby!" She nods toward Rebecca who stares at them sucking her thumb. Quark returns the sly grin. "You're right! It would be more fun if you'd join us!"

Patricia shakes her head. "In your dreams, Quark! In your dreams!" She gently touches his ear. "Bye, Quark!" Quark places his hand over hers. "I'm going to miss your acerbic wit!" He steps back so she can continue toward the airlock, turns and heads back to his bar. She turns to look at the Sisko family and shakes her head. "I just don't know what to make of him!" Sisko shrugs. "Like I told Worf a long time ago, Quark is a shade of gray. A UNIQUE shade of gray!" The group stops at the airlock leading to Dr. Pat's ship. "Well, this is where I head out. I'm going to miss ALL of you!" She starts to well up and choke but fights to keep the tears under control. As the airlock rolls open, Rebecca suddenly understands that her favorite aunt is leaving and starts to cry, holding her arms out to Dr. Pat. She picks her up, gives her a hug and a kiss. "Be a good girl and mind your Mommy and Daddy! Okay! I'll be back, Sweetie! Auntie Bear has got to go to work now!" She kisses her again and hands her back to Kassidy. Rebecca continues to cry. "I better go now before I start crying!", Patricia chokes out. She walks through the airlock while Captain Benjamin Sisko and Kassidy wave good-bye. "See you the next time you stop by, Pat!", Sisko calls out. Kassidy adds, "Stay safe!" She waves Rebecca's hand. "Rebecca, say 'Bye-bye'!" Rebecca cries louder instead.

The airlock doors roll shut and Dr. Pat disappears out of sight. The Sisko Family leaves the area, with Captain Sisko heading to Ops and Kassidy taking Rebecca back to their quarters. Rebecca continues to cry: "Bear!" as they walk down the corridor. Dr. McCoy looks out the window as the ship pulls away from Deep Space Nine. She mutters quietly to herself. "Don't worry, kiddo. I'll be back. Can't stay away from my favorite god-child for too long." She settles in for the long flight to her post, pulls out her PADD and begins reviewing her orders for her next assigned mission. On Grilka's ship, she looks at an unseen object cradled in her hand, sighs, then puts it away before anyone else notices. On Martok's ship, Worf is also reviewing his orders for their next mission. Martok is sitting in the captain's chair looking about the bridge as each crew member focuses on her or his task. In a secluded hide-away, a happily engaged couple is busy planning their wedding to be held in New Orleans at SISKO'S Creole Kitchen. Back at Deep Space Nine, Quark stares lovingly at a small holo-portrait of Grilka, Captain Sisko places a new holo-portrait of Jake and Karenna on his desk alongside holo-portraits of Kassidy and Rebecca, and Kassidy remains busy being a mother to energetic toddler Rebecca.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX - Spock!  
**

When Patricia arrives back in her own quarters at her assigned post, and unpacks, she notices that her message light is blinking. "Computer, play messages." She lays down on the bed while watching and listening to the messages play back. An image of Doctor Leonard McCoy appears onscreen and he does NOT look happy! "Patricia! I know that you are still away on shore leave. PLEASE call me as soon as you get this message! It's about Spock!" The image fades from the screen and there are no other messages. "Strange", she thinks to herself, "Gramps hasn't called me by my formal name for YEARS! He usually calls me by a pet name. Oh, God! What's happened to Uncle Spock!?" She gets up with a groan and sits down at the comm-system. She presses the buttons to call her Great-grandfather and his image immediately comes onscreen.

Dr. Leonard McCoy exhales in relief. "Child! FINALLY!" He peers at her. "You look EXHAUSTED! Did you just get home?" Patricia nods. "Yes, Gramps! My shore leave was quite busy and the journey home was tiring." McCoy scowls at his Great-grandchild. "Shore leave is supposed to be for REST and RELAXATION! What were you up to?!" She knows that she can't hide the guilty look on her face. "Well, I was playing with the Klingons, who also came to the party, enjoyed the Sail-a-bration of the Defeat of the Dominion, then helped Captain Sisko with his neighborhood block party/cook-out for Bajoran Freedom Day. Not much." The old doctor shakes his head. "Even when you are under doctor's orders to REST and RELAX, you STILL managed to get into mischief!"

Now it's Patricia's turn to become irritable. "Gramps! You know I start getting antsy if I don't have SOMETHING to do to keep my brain occupied! Yes, it's a form of stimming but at least it was a constructive form of stimming." Her Great-grandfather calms down. "Did you enjoy the parties?" She grins at the memories. "It was FUN, Gramps, sharing an outdoor kitchen, cooking with Captain Sisko, and mingling with every sentient being from all quadrants! Sharing my cooking skills seemed to make it easier for me to socialize instead of focusing on work. You know what I mean?"

McCoy smiles. "I understand, child." Then his smile fades. "Patricia, I hate to be the bearer of bad news. Spock is missing!" She goes into shock. "WHAT?! Gramps! When?! How?!" "He disappeared shortly after you left for your shore leave!", the old man replies. Patricia erupts in fury as she strikes the table with her fist. "WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME ABOUT THIS?!" McCoy attempts to stay calm during her onslaught of rage. "Because I know you very well, child! You would cancel your shore leave and get all worked up, exacerbating the health issues that required shore leave in the first place! You were under doctor's orders to go off duty and REST! Besides, what would Spock expect from you?" She rubs her face with both hands, then looks up. "Uncle Spock would expect me to think things through and look at what I could logically...and physically...be able to do given my situation."

The old doctor nods. "EXACTLY my point, child! Star Fleet Intelligence is already working on this case and Vulcan officials are doing what they can." "Gramps", she retorts, "I just don't FEEL right sitting here, wringing my hands, and doing NOTHING!" The old doctor smiles at an old memory. "I remember saying something similar to that irritating old hobgoblin several years ago and received a well-placed verbal barb for that!" "Yes", Patricia nods in agreement, "Uncle Spock would do that and he would have a point...no pun intended about his ears."

Her Great-grandfather groans. "Even when you try to avoid puns, you find one anyway! Between Spock's barbs and your puns, I don't have a chance!" She is unable to smile at that. "Never mind that, Gramps. What do we do now? Where did Uncle Spock disappear? Was he on a diplomatic assignment on a Federation world or elsewhere? Should you and/or I go there?" The old doctor shakes his head and signals for her to stop. "Hold your horses, young lady! Neither of us goes anywhere until we hear back from the Top Brass! You know better than to go off gallivanting on your own without prior clearance from your bosses...and THAT includes ME! You are NOT James T. Kirk! Remember, I am still an Admiral!" "Yes, sir.", she replies sadly.

The old man gives her an empathetic look. "Child, I know you want to ride to Spock's rescue on a white charger! I want to do the same thing as badly as you do, given the history that he and I have since before you were born. Right now, until there is more information to go on, the only thing we can do is sit tight." Patricia takes a deep breath and attempts to calm down. "What information is there, Gramps? Are you at liberty to share that with me or is it classified where only the Top Brass, like you, have access on a need-to-know basis?" McCoy pauses. "From what little that I've been told, Spock had gone home to Vulcan to take care of some personal or family business. You and I both know that he is as tight-lipped as an Aldebaran Shell-mouth when it comes to discussing ANYTHING that is personal! Not long after he arrived on Vulcan, he had an appointment with T'Pau but he never showed up. T'Pau knew that is VERY uncharacteristic of Spock as he is ALWAYS punctual! When the local authorities, their form of police, went to do a wellness check at Spock's home, thinking he might have taken ill...there was no sign of him anywhere! His luggage and personal possessions that he brought with him were all there where he left it. You and I both know how neat and orderly he is with his stuff...but no indication of where he went."

She knows that this is a very BAD sign. "And I presume that is when Vulcan contacted Star Fleet and/or someone within the Federation authorities who, in turn, informed you." The old doctor nods affirmatively. "Yes. I knew that your shore leave was due to end after a certain number of days so I waited until it was close to when you were scheduled to come home to leave you that message to call me the minute you arrived. I had asked the Top Brass not to say anything to anyone until I had the chance to talk to you first, because Spock is considered family. If it had been leaked to anyone at Deep Space Nine, and someone else had told you, you probably would have been back here at Warp 10, or faster, and ready to wring my neck for keeping this from you." Patricia scowls at her Great-grandfather. "Part of me understands your logic and another part of me STILL wants to wring your neck for not telling me as soon as you knew. You know how much I love my favorite Uncle!" "I expected as much.", the old man answers, "At the same time, being your commanding officer in Star Fleet Medical, I also had to balance your own physical health with the need to know. If you had known earlier, your health might not have withstood the stress and I would have lost a good officer, not to mention my most beloved Great-grandchild. Once I knew that your health had returned to the required standards, then, and only then, could I take the risk to tell you the news about Spock. I can be certain that if I had put your health at risk, and something had happened to you, Spock would NEVER forgive me! He may be Vulcan but he still loves you as if you were his daughter as well, and he is VERY protective of you. As he might say, it is not logical, but it is true."

Patricia sighs. "You're right, Gramps! I'm sorry for getting angry." McCoy shakes his head at his Great-grandchild. "Becoming angry is acceptable, under the circumstances, child. Acting out as a result of that anger can get you into a heap of trouble!" "HUH! Don't I know it!", she exclaims, The old doctor continues, "So for now, child, I'm ordering you to bed! You've just arrived home, after a long journey, and I can see that you are tired! Even though the bunks aboard ship are comfortable, I know you didn't sleep well because it WASN'T your own bed, along with the ambient noises that every ship has. I know how your sleep patterns are. You've had that problem ever since you were little. Anyway, as soon as I get our orders, I will let you know. I promise!" She rubs at her face, attempting to rub the exhaustion away. "Thanks, Gramps! I'll call you back later. Love you and signing off for now." He looks back at her with affection. "Love you too, baby. Sleep well!" The image of Doctor Leonard McCoy disappears from the screen. She gets up from the comm-system, gets ready for bed, and is fast asleep a few moments after her head hits the pillow. She wakes up with a start, as the nightmare she was having fades. She gets up and begins puttering around her quarters until she is able to calm down from the night terror she had just experienced. She checks the time and realizes that she had not yet contacted Captain Benjamin Sisko to inform him of her safe arrival home. She sits down at the comm-link again and programs it to contact his office at Deep Space Nine. Captain Sisko's image appears onscreen.

Sisko looks at his chronometer near his desk and is shocked. "Good grief, Pat! It's the MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT where you are! What are you doing up!?" She nods wearily. "I know. I just couldn't sleep, Ben. It's one of those nights again. I thought I should call you to let you know I arrived home safely and...to tell you that Uncle Spock is missing." Sisko nods with empathy. "And that is probably why you can't sleep!" She nods back. "You're right, Ben! That is EXACTLY why I can't sleep! I'm having all kinds of nightmares until I finally had to get up. I can't DO anything except sit here and wait until I hear back from Gramps and/or the Top Brass regarding what I CAN do! That is hard as hell!" "I understand THAT all too well!", Sisko replies, "I went through a similar experience during the conflict with the Dominion and I lost touch with Jake while he remained on the station! That was one of my WORST nightmares! He remained missing until we were able to regain control of DS9! I experienced nightmares as well until I was finally able to see my son again! Part of me didn't want to let him out of my sight ever again and, at the same time, I had to recognize that he is a grown man who is capable of making his own decisions...mistakes and all." Patricia rests her chin on her hand. "I remember hearing somewhere about a father's burden...the struggle between faith in your child and fear for your child. You know that if you have done your job as a parent, correctly, then your child will be a productive member of society and yet, at the same time, cutting that umbilical cord is one of the HARDEST things to do! It feels like the reverse in my situation. Spock is like another father to me and I fear losing him permanently. That possibility is terrifying!"

"I understand how you feel.", Sisko responds with a nod. "When Jennifer died at Wolf 359, I felt...lost! I forgot how to live. I was functioning...barely...because I had a young child to take care of...but I forgot the most important things that needed my attention. I forgot what Jennifer would have wanted me to do. The Prophets helped open my eyes the first time I met them." Patricia considers this. "And I need to take a closer look at what I experienced during my own Orb encounter along with what Uncle Spock taught me during my own emotional struggles. I can only imagine that it wasn't easy for him to try to get through to me. During the early years, after Gramps rescued me, I was physically combative with EVERYONE! I was a WRECK! I just did not know how to function! The only thing I knew was how to fight for survival, like a wild animal! I guess I can say that Uncle Spock 'tamed' that wildness."

Sisko smiles at that. "Without breaking your spirit!" Patricia smiles back. "You're right, Ben." She looks at chronometer. "I need to let you get back to work and I'm going to try some Vulcan meditation techniques before trying to sleep some more." "Take it easy, Pat.", Sisko replies, "And I'll talk to you later. I'm sure you're going to need all the emotional support possible to get you through this." She gives him a grateful smile. "Thanks, Ben! I'll keep you posted as soon as I hear anything." She signs off the comm-link and the image of Captain Sisko disappears from the screen. She then proceeds to set up the area for Vulcan meditation. At the end of the Vulcan Meditation period, she gets up, cleans up the area, putting the items away. She begins pacing back and forth, thinking aloud. "Fact...Uncle Spock went to Vulcan on personal business. Fact...he went to his home and unpacked his belongings, which were found later, neatly arranged as is his habit. Fact...he had an appointment with T'Pau but failed to show up. Fact...there was no mention of forced entry or violence at his home. Question...Did Uncle Spock leave voluntarily or involuntarily? Question...Did he leave alone or did someone accompany him? Questions, plural,...If someone accompanied him when he disappeared, then who? What? Where? When? Why? How?" She looks at the chronometer again and sighs. "And it's TOO early to call Gramps to talk about any of this!" Her comm-link chimes with an incoming call, which startles her out of her revery. "WHO?! At this time?! Does this mean BAD news?!" She sits down at the comm-link and activates it. The image of Doctor Leonard McCoy reappears onscreen. He looks haggard.

Patricia starts to panic. "Gramps! Bad news?!" McCoy holds up his hands and shakes his head. "No, child! No news at all. I can see you can't sleep either." She nods sadly in response. "I kept having those nightmares, again." Her Great-grandfather gives her a worried look. "The recurring ones? The terrors?" She nods again, wearily. "Those plus some new ones about Uncle Spock." The old doctor becomes even more worried. "No wonder you can't sleep, child!" "And I don't want to start that stupid merry-go-round of popping pills, developing more drug tolerance, changing meds, popping more pills, developing more drug tolerance while the insomnia continues! Damn pill-pushers don't get that!", she grouses with annoyance. "I hear you and I don't blame you.", the old man replies. "Not everyone understands the hell you lived through as a child nor do they understand the PTSD which is the result of that hell!" Patricia throws up her hands. "And I feel so frustrated and helpless about not being able to help Uncle Spock! He helped me! He saved my life! I need to find a way to help him!"

McCoy leans toward his view-screen. "He helped BOTH of us in more ways than we will ever know, child! Right now, you and I are struggling with this individually. I'm going to submit a request that you come over to where I am stationed. At least, that way, we can commiserate together until we know what can be done next." She smiles at that. "Sounds like a plan, Gramps!" "Besides", the old man adds, "I want to get a good look at you, health-wise. I know that you tend to neglect yourself when you get stressed...especially under circumstances like this!" Patricia nods with resignation. "Okay, Gramps! I understand." "In the meantime", he adds, "Go back to bed and try to get some rest and I'm going to do the same. I'll talk to you later. Love you, child!" "Love you too, Gramps! Signing off!" The image of Doctor Leonard McCoy fades from the screen again. She walks over to her bed and lies down but is still unable to sleep. The longer she lays there, the more restless she becomes. She finally gets back up and walks into another room to find her crochet project. She finds her kit, brings it back to bed, sits up and begins crocheting. She has crocheted several squares when her comm-link chimes again. She gets up to answer it, taking her crocheting with her.

She presses a button and her great-grandfather's image reappears onscreen. "Hi, again, Gramps!" He looks at the crocheting in Patricia's hands and shakes his head. "Thought I told you to get some rest! Still couldn't sleep anyway, huh?" She sighs. "Nope! At least concentrating on this", she indicates the crocheting, "Took my mind off of everything else." He wags a warning finger at his Great-grandchild. "Just don't make it a habit of crocheting in bed all the time. That doesn't help your insomnia. Your bed is supposed to be for sleeping, not working on fiber arts." She gives him a mischievous grin. "I can think of a certain pleasurable activity to do in addition to sleeping! There might be snow on the mountain but the fire ain't out yet!" Her Great-grandfather groans and shakes his head. "You sound just like James Tiberius Kirk!" She grimaces at the thought. "He's too old to date me!" McCoy laughs out loud. "Don't tell him THAT! He still believes he's a ladies' man!" She giggles at that.

Her smile fades. "Any updates on Uncle Spock?" The old man shakes his head again. "No, nothing new on that front. I've received approval for you to come to my station. How soon can you get here?" She thinks for a few seconds. "I just unpacked yesterday after I arrived home from Deep Space Nine. How much should I pack for this trip?" The old doctor looks thoughtful. "I don't know how long this stay is going to be. It depends on what develops next while you're here. Go ahead and pack what you did the last time, we'll play it by ear once you arrive." She nods with determination. "Sounds good to me, Gramps. Once I get there, then we can start doing some brain-storming." McCoy grins at the thought. "Two McCoy's brain-storming together! Now THAT is DANGEROUS!" She grins back. "Between the two of us, we might come up with more intelligent solutions!" Her Great-Grandfather laughs. "Get packing child and get over here ASAP! I'll see you later!" "See you soon, Gramps! Love you!" She signs off the comm-link and begins packing for her trip.

As she rushes heads back toward the docking area to catch the next star-ship heading toward her Great-grandfather's station, she encounters a member of her medical team, Doctor Greeley. "Hello, Doctor McCoy! When did you get back from Deep Space Nine?" She continues to hurry and really does not want to get involved in any conversations with this individual. "I just got back last night and I'm on my way out again! Doctor's orders!" Greeley tries to edge closer, which annoys Patricia. "You've hardly had time to breathe! Why the rush? Is there a family emergency?" She continues walking toward the docking area, trying to figure out how to get rid of this interloper without appearing rude. "You could say that!" Greeley continues prying. "Is your Great-grandfather all right?" Patricia continues walking briskly. "Yes, he is. Thank you for asking!" Greeley attempts to pry further. "Then why...?" Patricia finally loses her patience, huffs, and then cuts him off. "DOCTOR Greeley! I hate to be rude but I just don't have the time to discuss the details right now. I will call in as soon as I reach my destination and find out more information. I have to board NOW before I lose the opportunity! Good day!" She rushes to the waiting air lock and checks in. Doctor Greeley stands alone looking confused and flustered.

Once she's aboard, she stows her luggage in her quarters while a crew-member waits nearby. "Thanks for checking me in.", Patricia says to the crew-member. "I'm sorry for the last minute arrangements. Crew-member...?" She looks at the crew-member quizzically. "Silver Hawk.", the crew-member replies, "No problem. We're honored to have any of Doctor McCoy's family aboard!" He hesitates as he glances out the window toward the airlock. "If I may be so bold, what was going on with that gentleman out there while you were walking to the airlock?" She follows his gaze. "Oh? You mean Doctor Greeley?" "Yes.", Silver Hawk replies, "I may be mistaken, but he seems rather...smitten... with you." Patricia gives an exasperated sigh and blurts without thinking. "Unfortunately, he's young enough to be my grandson, straight out of the Academy! I think he's infatuated with the FAMILY NAME instead of with ME as a PERSON! I've experienced that too many times and I've reached the point where I no longer have patience with it! Do you know, when he and I first met...he asked for my AUTOGRAPH?!" Silver Hawk looks confused. "And you were not happy with that?" Patricia shakes her head emphatically. "NO! I was NOT! When I was first assigned to this station, I was assigned as the Chief Medical Officer and Doctor Greeley was assigned as a member of my medical staff. I bluntly told him that I expect...even DEMAND PROFESSIONALISM...NOT hero worship! Didn't phase him at all. He continued to tag after me like a drooling puppy! I don't have the grounds to request that he be reassigned and, at the same time, my patience has been sorely taxed!" She suddenly realizes that this crew-member may not be the appropriate person to disclose this to. "Sorry. I should not have dumped that on you. I should have waited until I could vent to Gramps instead. Please accept my apology!"

Silver Hawk shrugs this off. "No problem. How old is Doctor Greeley anyway?" She pauses to try and calculate his age. "I think he's still in his 20's. Old enough to know better and young enough to still act foolish!" "Did you ever act foolish when you were his age?", Silver Hawk asks. She hesitates before answering slowly, "Once...long ago, and it almost got me killed because I trusted the wrong person!" The crew-member suddenly feels awkward. "Oh." Patricia realizes it's time to speak in her command voice. "Never mind that, Silver Hawk! Now...since we have a long journey ahead...where does one go for relaxation aboard this star-ship?" "We have a recreational lounge on our forward deck and we also have holo-decks.", the crew-member answers. "Sounds good to me!", Patricia responds. "Tell the Captain that I'm looking forward to enjoying this trip!" "Very good, ma'am!" The crew-member leaves the guest quarters. Patricia goes over to the comm-link and taps on a key. One of the communications crew appears onscreen. "Good day! Would it be possible to get a message to Doctor Leonard McCoy?" "Yes, ma'am!", Communications replies. Patricia smiles. "Great! Can you please let him know that Patricia is en route?" "Yes, ma'am! Right away, ma'am!" "Thank you! McCoy out!" She signs off the comm-link, finishes unpacking, then heads out of her quarters into the corridor of the star-ship. She suddenly realizes that she has no idea which direction to go. "Computer! Can you direct me to the recreational lounge?" A directional light begins pulsing, pointing the way to a turbo-lift. Eventually she finds her way to the recreational lounge. She looks around at what is available then makes her way to an empty table and sits down. A waitstaff person approaches her. "What would you like to have?" "I'll have a glass of Root Beer and a Hot Fudge Sundae, please.", Patricia responds. "Very good, ma'am!" The waitstaff brings her order to her table and she starts digging in. A voice chimes in. "That's a sugar overload if I've ever seen one!"

Patricia slowly turns to look with quizzical annoyance at the source of the voice. "Excuse me?" A middle-aged gentleman is standing beside her, or, more accurately, hovering over her. She scowls at him. "Oh! Doctor McCoy! I didn't recognize you from behind! Welcome aboard!" He holds out his hand and she stares coldly at him. He awkwardly withdraws his hand and clears his throat. "I guess I better start over and introduce myself first!" "Yes-s-s-s...", Patricia responds drily. The middle-age gentleman tugs at his tunic and clears his throat again. "I'm the Chief Medical Officer here. Name's Hatfield." She quirks an eyebrow and replies, drily, once more. "Hatfield?" Hatfield is clearly feeling REALLY awkward. "I guess I put my foot into it! I am SO sorry for trying to joke with you BEFORE introducing myself! I don't wish to start another family feud with another McCoy!"

Patricia's annoyance is growing by the minute. "That's a DIFFERENT group of McCoy's that your clan fought with, NOT mine!" She pauses, then indicates a nearby empty chair. "Pull up a chair and sit down!" Hatfield grabs a nearby chair and sits down with Patricia as she turns her attention back to her dessert. "Based on your expression, I take it that you are not in a joking mood." She eats a spoonful of ice cream and swallows. "No.", she replies sourly, "I am not." "May I ask why?", Hatfield inquires. "No! You may not!", she curtly replies. "This is neither an appropriate place nor time for such a discussion. I don't know you!" Hatfield sits back as far as the chair will let him. "Fair enough. I didn't exactly endear myself from the outset...and gave you a bad first impression. I am so sorry. I'll leave you to your thoughts." He gets up and starts to leave. Patricia glances in his direction. "I may speak with you later...depending on the situation." She turns her attention back to her Hot Fudge Sundae. Hatfield clears his throat again and starts to walk away. "By the way", Patricia comments, "Given that you have cleared your throat about three or more times, I would get that seen to."

Hatfield quietly returns and sits down so he can speak privately. "I have Tourette's Syndrome. I wish I could control it better. Unfortunately, I can't." Patricia responds just as quietly. "I'm an Aspie ... Asperger's Syndrome. I get it. We can talk later when there is less sensory overload about." Hatfield is relieved. "Thank you. Enjoy your dessert." He leaves Patricia's table and heads out the door. She finishes her Hot Fudge Sundae, her Root Beer, gets up and leaves the Recreational Lounge to return to her quarters. She sees that a message light is blinking and presses a key. Her Great-grandfather's image appears onscreen.

"Child, I'm relieved that you are on your way! See you when you get here! McCoy out!" The message ends. She shuts off the comm-link and decides to go to bed. Just as she lays down on the bed, the door chimes. She gets up with a groan, puts on her bathrobe, and pads, barefoot, to the door and opens it. Hatfield is standing there with his hands behind his back and she scowls at him again. Once again, Hatfield is embarrassed. "Bad timing again!" She takes a deep breath, then lets it out. "No. Just me being tired. Traveling is catching up to me in my old age." Hatfield gives her a quizzical look. "How so?" She turns and gestures. "Come in, sit down, and I'll tell you!" "Oh.", he replies timidly as he enters the guest quarters and sits down in the nearest chair. She sits down in another chair. "I was ordered to take shore leave for several days, due to health-related issues. I stayed at Deep Space Nine during that period, and found work to do in spite of doctor's orders. That's just my nature. Just got back from DS9 yesterday when I got word of a family emergency and had to head out immediately. Haven't really rested as I should." Hatfield looks concerned. "How well are you sleeping?" "Given the circumstances", she replies, "It's difficult to sleep. I can't wait until I'm able to see Gramps. Then I'll be able to relax a little."

"Is he having health issues?", Hatfield asks. She shakes her head. "Thankfully, no." "Then the family emergency is...?" His voice trails off. "My Uncle Spock. He's missing.", Patricia responds. Hatfield looks confused. "Your Uncle Spock...I don't understand. He is a Vulcan, am I right?" Patricia gives him an annoyed look. "Yes, he is a Vulcan and he is my adopted Uncle and part of my FAMILY! You got a problem with that?!" Hatfield hastily backpedals. "Oops! Sorry. I won't interrupt again." Patricia scowls at him silently, for a few seconds, before resuming her narrative. "As I was saying, my Uncle Spock is missing and I am needed home during this family emergency." "I'm so sorry about your Uncle Spock.", Hatfield replies, "Is there anything I can do?" She shakes her head. "Right now...no. Just be mindful about my being cranky." He nods. "Understood.", as he gets up, "I'll be available whenever you wish to meet with me." Patricia gets up and walks him to the door. It slides open as they approach. "Thank you. I will consider it, Hatfield."

Hatfield steps back into the corridor. "Good day/evening/whatever time it is!" She shuts the door and goes back to bed. Hatfield shakes his head as he walks back to Sick Bay, muttering to himself. "Remind me not to stress out an already stressed-out Aspie! Whew!" He arrives back in Sick Bay and enters. Patricia is still restless in spite of her efforts to relax. She gets up and attempts Vulcan Meditation but continues to feel antsy. She resists the impulse to pace around her quarters. Finally, she gets up, gets dressed, and heads over to the ship's Sick Bay. Hatfield sees her as soon as she walks in. "Doctor Hatfield", Patricia begins, "I owe you an apology. It's not your fault that I'm cranky. I'm feeling frustrated about a lot of things and I took that frustration out on you, which is inappropriate. I'm sorry." Hatfield shrugs. "I wasn't helping matters any. Here, let me find you a seat." He pulls over a chair and indicates it to Patricia, who sits down. "Thank you." Hatfield pulls up another chair and sits down. "Look. Let's start over. I want to apologize for my insensitive comment in the Lounge. That was completely uncalled for! My name is Doctor George Hatfield. Please call me George." Patricia nods. "And I apologize for wiping the floor with you. It's not your fault that I'm frustrated with the situation I am dealing with and it was completely wrong of me to take out my anger and frustration on you. Please call me Pat." Hatfield holds out his hand. "May we shake hands on that...Pat?" Patricia shakes his hand. "Done...George!"

There is an awkward silence. Patricia awkwardly withdraws her hand. "I've never been socially graceful." Hatfield nods. "I understand." There is another awkward silence. "Tell me...would you be willing to participate in medical consults while you are aboard?" Patricia considers this. "I don't see any problem with that." Hatfield looks relieved. "Thank you, Pat." "You're welcome, George.", she replies, "I'll be getting back to my quarters so I can attempt to get some rest." She gets up. "Would you like some medication to help you sleep?" She shakes her head. "No thank you. Drugs don't help." "But...", Hatfield attempts to interject then realizes he's about to put his foot in it again as she gives him a silent glare. "Never mind. You know your body better than I do!" Patricia isn't sure how to take that last comment from a near-total stranger. "Thank you, Doctor." She leaves Sick Bay and returns to her guest quarters. Upon her arrival, she gets out her crochet project, lays across the bed, and begins crocheting. As she is focusing on her project, she hears the door chime. "Come!" The door to her quarters slide open and the ship's Captain, Captain Harrison, comes in. "Doctor McCoy?", he calls out. Patricia sighs as she gets up, again, and walks into the room where the Captain is standing...grumbling loudly all the while, not heeding who might hear her. "Murphy's Law! Every time I lay down to relax...SIR!", as she stops short in surprise.

Both Captains react awkwardly to each other. "Ummmm...I just stopped by to see if everything meets your needs while you are a guest aboard." Patricia glances around the guest quarters. "So far, my material needs have been met. I guess I should have stopped by the bridge to report to you before now, as a common courtesy, one Captain to another." Harrison waves dismissively. "Nonsense! You are a guest. Sorry I disturbed you." "Thank you", Patricia replies, "If I need anything else, I'll be sure to let you know." Harrison heads back toward the door. "I'll see my way out. Have a restful evening." He leaves the guest quarters. Patricia mutters to herself as she heads back to bed and her crocheting project. "Maybe I should post a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the front of the door so they'll leave me alone for awhile!" Just as she lays down and gets comfortable, the door chime sounds again. By now, Patricia has lost her patience. She stomps, barefoot, to the door and opens it, snarling, "WHAT?!" She finds a very young, very frightened, Ensign cowering there. "Doctor McCoy! I-I-I was hoping to get your autograph!"

At this point, Patricia has had enough. "Son, do you know what TIME it is?!" The young Ensign can only stammer, "I-I-I..." "It is TIME", Patricia continues to snarl, "To post a notice on MY door that CLEARLY states: 'Do NOT disturb! Until FURTHER notice! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" The young Ensign is clearly shaking as well as stammering. "I-I-I'm sorry! I'll make sure no one else disturbs you for the rest of your stay!" He hurries away as the door closes. Patricia growls to herself. "That's an amend I will need to make to that Ensign, AFTER I have gotten some SLEEP!" She goes back into the bedroom.

Captain Harrison, Doctor Hatfield, and the young Ensign encounter each other in the corridor. The Captain notices that the Ensign seems to be upset. "Ensign! What seems to be the problem?" The young Ensign hesitates. "Well...um-m-m-m..." "Do you wish to discuss it in Sickbay?", Hatfield interjects. The young Ensign shakes his head. "No, sir. It has nothing to do with my health, sir. It...well...it's about Doctor McCoy. I asked for her autograph and she yelled at me for disturbing her." Harrison is concerned. "When did you speak to her?" "A few moments ago.", the young Ensign replies. The Captain nods. "A few moments after I disturbed her rest." Hatfield looks at both the Captain and the Ensign. "Not long after I disturbed her attempts to rest. No wonder she had a meltdown."

The Captain gives Hatfield a confused look. "Excuse me?" Hatfield continues, "Captain, are you aware of the reason why she is aboard?" "I understand it has something to do with a family emergency..." His voice trails off as the sudden realization sinks in and he gives himself a face-palm. "Damn! She is stressing about that, trying to rest, and we interrupt her attempts to rest not just once but THREE times within a short span of time...all because we wanted to impress her. Some impression!" Hatfield nods. "My point exactly, Captain!" He turns and looks sternly at the Ensign. "And did you receive permission, from anyone, to approach her?" The young Ensign stammers, "N-n-n-no, sir! I didn't mean any harm, sir!" Hatfield relents. "There's an old saying about 'good intentions', Ensign! Remember that!"

The Captain interjects with a stern order. "Ensign, you are confined to quarters until your next shift. I want you to think about the consequences of your actions...as I need to think about mine, and figure out how to apologize, to Doctor McCoy, for our blunders. Do I make myself clear, Ensign!?" The young Ensign stammers again. "Y-y-y-yes, sir!" He hurries to his quarters. Hatfield turns to the Captain. "Weren't you being a bit rough on the boy? You and I need to think about the consequences of what we've done as well."

Patricia finally manages to get some sleep and awakens the next morning in a somewhat better mood, considering the circumstances. She gets up, gets dressed, and putters around her guest quarters. She walks over to the food replicator. "Computer, COFFEE!" A cup of steaming hot coffee appears. "Computer, a pitcher of toffee-flavored cream!" The pitcher appears and she picks it up, carrying both the pitcher and her cup of coffee to the table. She sits down, pouring some of the cream into the coffee and savors the taste. When she finishes, she places the dirty dishes in the reclamator, presses a button, and the dirty dishes vanish. After sitting quietly and thinking, she gets up and goes out into the corridor. She walks down to the nearest turbolift and enters it. "Bridge!", she calls out. The turbolift takes her there. She steps out of the turbolift and onto the bridge. Captain Harrison sees her and gets up out of his command chair. "Doctor McCoy!", he calls out to her. Patricia approaches him. "Good morning, sir! May I speak with you in private?" The Captain nods. "Certainly. Let's go to my Ready Room." He turns to his First Officer. "Exater, you have the Conn." Exater, a sentient being with four arms, moves to the command chair. "Yes, sir!"

Captain Harrison and Patricia enter the Ready Room and the door shuts behind them. She turns to the Captain. "Sir, before you say anything, I have an amend to make and an apology to give." The Captain crosses his arms and leans back against his desk. "Go on." She sighs and begins pacing the room with her hands folded behind her. "Yesterday, I let my stress get the better of me and I snapped at Doctor Hatfield, at you, and a young Ensign, who stopped by my door last night...asking for an autograph. I'm old enough to know better. I was wrong...and I'm sorry for my outbursts." "That makes two of us.", the Captain replies.

Patricia gives him a confused look. "Sir?" The Captain continues, "I should have thought first before I acted on stopping at your quarters last night. I was aware that you are dealing with a family emergency. I just didn't think things through before I knocked on your door...getting you out of bed. For that, I apologize. As for the young Ensign, he owes you an apology as well. He has a habit of being impulsive at the wrong moments. His impulsivity got you out of bed...again. You were tired...you were stressing about this family emergency...and we were not helping you with our demands." "But I over-reacted...", Patricia continues.

The Captain nods. "Yes, you over-reacted...from being over-tired. I've done the same thing, so I understand. Let's just say we all contributed to this unhappy situation." Patricia nods in agreement. "Given that I also hold the rank of Captain, I should know better. If I had been in command during a battle, my losing control like that would NOT be helpful for my crew!" The Captain walks around his desk. "Have you eaten yet, Doctor?" Patricia shrugs. "I've just had coffee a little while ago." The Captain raises an eyebrow at her. "Which means you have NOT eaten yet! Doctor, I'm surprised at you for skipping meals that way!" She gestures. "I couldn't eat until I got this situation resolved." "I see.", said the Captain, "How about if we have breakfast together?" Patricia raises an eyebrow back at him. "Which means YOU haven't eaten yet either!" The Captain grins. "Guilty as charged!" She smiles back. "Then I accept your invitation! Tell me, why haven't you eaten breakfast yet?"

He blushes. "I...tend to forget when I get busy preparing for the day ahead." She nods back in understanding. "Ah...! I've done that too, more than once!" The Captain walks over to the food replicator. "What would you like for breakfast?" "Let's see.", Patricia considers, "I think I'll have a couple of scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, biscuit, and a glass of orange juice. On the side, a container of grape jelly, butter, and a pepper grinder full of fresh peppercorns." The Captain looks at her quizzically. "Grape Jelly? Butter? Pepper grinder full of fresh peppercorns?" "Um-m-m-m, yes.", she replies, "Grape jelly and butter for the biscuit plus fresh ground pepper gives the food a special kick. You should try it someday!" He punches in the food order. "Sounds like you know how to cook without a replicator!" She nods affirmatively. "In fact, I do! It's one of my many hobbies. To tell you the truth, fresh-cooked food TASTES BETTER than replicated! I don't know how to explain it until you have been able to experience it yourself."

Harrison looks back over his shoulder as he programs the food replicator. "But isn't that a lot of work?" He takes plates of food out of the replicator and sets them down in front of Patricia and himself. She starts to dig into her plate of food. "It can be, if you're not into it. I have to tell you, fresh-cooked tastes a hell of a lot BETTER than field rations! I find that field rations just taste... UGH! NASTY!" She makes a face. Harrison sits down and picks up his fork. "When did you first have the opportunity to make these comparisons between fresh-cooked and field rations?" Patricia chews and swallows. "I'll answer your question with a question, Dan. Have you ever had the opportunity to go on a training mission with the Klingons?" Harrison goes wide-eyed. "You mean that you...?!" Patricia nods. "Yup! I already had cooking skills from growing up with Gramps and Uncle Spock. We took many camping trips together, way back when. When I started the training missions with the Klingons, I quickly realized that I had to put my skills to immediate use in order to survive."

Harrison leans forward. "I'm intrigued about your experiences during those early training missions!" Patricia swallows another bite. "In the beginning, it wasn't easy. I have some physical challenges that I was born with. One Klingon tried to give me a hard time about them until I got fed up and punched his lights out! After that, I got respect!" The Captain looks curious but hesitates. "May I ask what those physical challenges are, if you don't mind?" She takes another bite while she pauses. "Well, let's just say that the physical challenges encompass neurological issues, digestive issues, physical endurance, and physical strength. I have my workarounds that have helped me to adapt to a variety of situations. This one individual thought it would be funny to target me because I was quote 'different' unquote, than your average Star Fleet type. I don't take kindly to bullying in any form and he quickly learned that fact the hard way!" "What, exactly, did he do?", the Captain asks. She swallows and clears her throat. "Tripping me, attempting to scare me with strange, ugly creatures...the usual schoolboy antics that I find very tiresome. I ignored those until the day he dumped over my cooking, picked me up by the front of my tunic, and spit in my face. THAT DID IT! He forgot that I still had a cast iron skillet in my fist when he put his hands on me. I was too angry to care when I punched him in the face and broke his nose! He was going to kill me when Martok intervened. Guaranteed that the bully NEVER attempted to mess with me again!"

Harrison is surprised. "MARTOK?! GENERAL MARTOK?! CHANCELLOR MARTOK?!" Patricia nods. "The one and the same. "Was there any fallout from Star Fleet over this?", Harrison asks. Patricia shakes her head. "No, because Martok witnessed the entire incident from beginning to end. He vouched for me with the Top Brass and pronounced me an Honorary Klingon and a member of his noble House as his adopted daughter! The Top Brass weren't about to go against the future Chancellor of the Klingon High Council of the Klingon Empire...even if he wasn't a Chancellor yet! Martok seemed to command that kind of authority, even then. They seem to take the alliance between the Federation and the Klingon Empire quite seriously. When a member of Star Fleet is adopted by a high-ranking Klingon, especially someone like Martok, the Top Brass decided NOT to mess with that!" Harrison whistles then chuckles. "Remind me to NEVER get on your bad side! I don't want the entire Klingon Empire coming after me!" Patricia chuckles. ""I'll remember that!" The door chime to the Captain's Ready Room sounds while Captain Harrison and Patricia are eating. The Captain puts down his utensils. "Come!", he calls out. "The door slides open and Doctor Hatfield enters.

Patricia puts down her eating utensils and picks up her napkin to wipe crumbs off of her mouth. "Good morning, George." "Good morning, Pat.", Hatfield answers, "Feeling better this morning?" She puts down her napkin. "Yes, thank you. Sorry about being crabby yesterday." The Captain turns to Doctor Hatfield. "Doctor McCoy was explaining what happened yesterday and I think we have finally cleared the air. The only loose end is the young Ensign. I would suggest letting him stew for a bit to think about his impulsiveness. This time it was harmless. Next time, it could get him killed!" Patricia nods. "Agreed! I presume that he is fresh out of the Academy? He seems to be about 17 or 18 years old...still a kid. The Captain nods in response. "Yes, he is quite young. He graduated early from high school. He's very bright but socially inept. I worry about him and wonder if he will be a good fit here." Patricia looks at both Doctor Hatfield and Captain Harrison. "Has this young Ensign ever been tested for the possibility of Autism Spectrum Disorder such as Asperger's Syndrome or Pervasive Developmental Disorder-Not Otherwise Specified?"

Hatfield shakes his head. "He's very bright. Why should he be tested for that? Aren't all people with autism low functioning?" Patricia gives Hatfield a pointed glare. "Because Asperger's, which IS part of the Autism Spectrum Disorder, could be one possibility." Hatfield clears throat nervously. "You're right! I should have thought of that!" He heads for the door. "I'll get on this right away!" He pauses and looks at Patricia. "If it turns out that he has Asperger's, then what?" "I would suggest counseling to work through the grieving process as there WILL be grieving for what might have been and what has happened in his past. There's a lot of adjustment involved and he will need a good support system of people who won't put him down because of his special challenges. He has talents that ARE needed or else he would have never gotten through Star Fleet Academy and been assigned to this ship!" The Captain looks at Patricia. "You sound like you have experience in this field." Patricia takes another forkful of food, chews and swallows before answering. "Yes...I do.", she responds slowly, "I wasn't diagnosed until a few years ago."

Harrison is surprised again. "Are you telling me...? You mean you are...?" Patricia looks at Hatfield and back at the Captain. "Yes, I have Asperger's Syndrome...which is why I had the meltdown yesterday after becoming stressed out past my limits. It's a long, convoluted story about why it took so long to find a qualified professional who was willing to talk TO an older adult who had suspected it for years. I won't go into WHY I was never diagnosed as a child. I'm not comfortable discussing that now." Harrison quietly whistles. "Wow! I never would have guessed!" "You'd be surprised as to how many Aspies...both diagnosed and suspected, have contributed much to science and society.", Patricia continues, "It's been long suspected that Albert Einstein, Mozart, Thomas Jefferson, possibly Zephraim Cochrane and Erik Soong, were Aspies. Why else were they perceived as 'strange', 'weird', 'socially inept', but were able to BRILLIANTLY think OUTSIDE the box' and accomplish what they did?"

Harrison opens and closes his mouth several times without being able to speak as Hatfield grins at this. Patricia indicates the computer nearby. "I could probably check the database and give you a list of all the Aspies, diagnosed or undiagnosed but suspected, who contributed much to science and technology...things that you take for granted today and can't imagine living without!" She notices that both Captain Harrison and Doctor Hatfield seem to be skeptical. She gets up from her breakfast, goes over to the computer and pulls up information. "In addition to Albert Einstein, there's also Sir Isaac Newton, Galileo Galilei, Richard Feynman, Bill Gates, and Steve Jobs. Now where would we be without THEIR contributions?" The Captain and Hatfield come around to read the computer screen. Both are wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Patricia gestures toward the computer screen. "See what I mean? So don't count out this young Ensign as an insignificant misfit that should be thrown out like garbage!"

The Captain begins stammering. "Doctor McCoy, I didn't mean to infer..." Patricia holds up her hand. "I know you didn't...not consciously anyway. But I sensed the underlying attitude that could be just as damaging. The challenge, for you, is how to build up the Ensign's strengths while helping him see how he can compensate for his weaknesses. I take it that this is his first posting since he graduated from the Academy. Am I correct?" "As a matter of fact, it is.", the Captain confirms. "Doctor, this is new territory for me. How can I avoid doing the wrong thing by him?" Patricia pauses as she returns to her breakfast and sits down. "I can only speak from my own personal experiences, Dan. Please keep in mind that when you meet someone with Asperger's...you have met only ONE person with Asperger's. Not every Aspie thinks or behaves the same way. Asperger's is a Spectrum Disorder, not one size fits all. Don't assume that he knows everything that you think he should know. For example, approaching me on impulse instead of thinking first. I've done that when I was younger. Unwritten social rules are not instinctively understood. My meltdown was a violation of an unwritten social rule...so both the young Ensign and I had a bit of an Aspergian conflict...two aliens from the Wrong Planet trying to deal with a First Contact situation without any guidelines." Both the Captain and Hatfield chuckle at the analogy.

Harrison nods. "Hadn't thought of it from that perspective before. The way you describe it makes sense. Since the unwritten social rules are not instinctively understood, then I will need to sit him down and try to explain them. I'm not sure if I can do that." Patricia considers her next suggestion. "Well, Captain, from my perspective, you are a bit of a father-figure to these new graduates...teaching them what they need to know to survive in the worst of circumstances, even the Kobyashi Maru. May I ask, do you have any children?" Harrison shakes his head. "No...not yet, anyway." Patricia nods at this. "I'll try to make a couple of suggestions that I hope will help. If you had a son, what would you want to teach him? If you are unable to imagine having a child of your own, maybe if you think back on your own impetuous, impulsive youth, the mischievous child that you might have been...what would you say to your younger self, given what you have learned, the hard way, from your own mistakes?" Hatfield chuckles and starts to say something but stops when the Captain glares at his Chief Medical Officer. Patricia continues. "We've all made youthful mistakes and indiscretions. That's how we know not to repeat those mistakes in adulthood. Sometimes the School of Hard Knocks in the University of Life was the only way we COULD learn, in spite of what your parents tried to advise you."

"If I understand you correctly", the Captain interjects, "In addition to being his commanding officer, I'm also to be his teacher AND a parental-figure." Patricia nods emphatically. "I think that sums it up quite nicely. I have no idea about his family background. You've worked with him longer, under your command than I've known him. You would know, better than I, if he's homesick, or eager to please you to prove a point at home, or whatever his internal struggles may be. Trust me, he is PAINFULLY aware that he is DIFFERENT but doesn't understand why. I've been there, done that!" Harrison looks thoughtful. "I'll try to remember that."

Patricia finishes up her breakfast and places the dirty dishes in the reclamator. "Thanks for the breakfast, Dan. I'm going to head back to my quarters and have some alone-time to recharge my batteries." She starts to head for the door and Hatfield approaches her. "May I walk with you to your quarters?" "Certainly.", she replies. The Captain also gets up to accompany both Doctors out of the Ready Room. "I'll do the best I can,", the Captain states, "Now that I understand what I might be dealing with here." Patricia looks at him with all seriousness. "That's all I can ask for, Dan." She smiles at him. "For formality's sake, permission to return to my quarters?" Harrison grins at her. "Of course, Captain...Doctor! You're my guest, after all!" Patricia and Hatfield head out the door of the Captain's Ready Room. The Captain calls out as he cleans up his own breakfast dishes. "One more thing, Doctor Hatfield. How soon can you be prepared to run those tests?" "I'll need to consult with Doctor McCoy as this is new territory for me as well.", Hatfield replies. He looks to Patricia who nods in agreement. The two Doctors leave the Captain's Ready Room and go to the turbolift. The Captain leaves his Ready Room and heads to his command chair, which is quickly vacated by his First Officer. "I look forward to receiving your reports." Patricia smiles. "Certainly, sir, and thanks, again, for the breakfast!"

She and Hatfield enter the turbolift. "Guest quarters!", she calls out, and the turbolift starts to move. Hatfield looks over at her. "Care to talk about your own childhood pranks or other foolish, impulsive things you did when you were young?" Patricia's mood instantly sours. "I don't want to discuss my childhood, thank you!" Hatfield is confused. "I don't understand. We all had childhoods..." "Well, I did NOT have a childhood!", Patricia snaps back, "You want to know the details, ask my Great-grandfather! He MIGHT answer your questions. Until then, I REFUSE to discuss the subject! Do NOT pry into my affairs!" She withdraws into silence as she recalls how much she sounded like her Uncle Spock when someone was dumb enough to ask him about Pon Farr. Hatfield belatedly realizes that he just put his foot into again and mumbles. "Sorry..." The awkward silence continues until she arrives at her quarters and enters without saying another word, leaving Hatfield alone in the corridor as he mumbles to himself once more. "Well, old boy, you just did it again!" Patricia heads straight to bed and lays down, staring at the ceiling. "I wish people would just BACK OFF when they are reminded to BACK OFF! DAMMIT!"

Hatfield is walking back down the corridor, heading toward Sick Bay, when he encounters the young, impulsive Ensign. "Trying to stay out of trouble, young man?" The young Ensign stammers in response, "Y-y-yes, sir!" "I need for you to schedule an appointment with me!", Hatfield informs him, "I have some things I need to review for my records!" "Yes, sir. Right away, sir! The Ensign hurries away in the opposite direction as quickly as possible.

Hatfield thinks to himself, "Which reminds me that I have to have a consult with Doctor McCoy in spite of our latest falling out." He enters Sick Bay, sits down at his comm-unit, and contacts Patricia's guest quarters. When she hears the comm-link chime, she gets up and answers it. "McCoy, here!" "I'm sorry I've upset you...again.", Hatfield begins, "Would it be possible to put our differences aside and collaborate on assessing the Ensign for Asperger's?" Patricia gives him a wary look. "I'll provide the types of assessments that were used to diagnose me. Give me time to pull them up." She severs the connection without another word, leaving Hatfield feeling awkward. "Yep! I REALLY pissed her off this time!"

Patricia re-establishes the connection on Hatfield's com-link. "Here's some basic information regarding how Asperger's is diagnosed. Look up the following links: .  /lib/2010/aspergers-syndrome/ .  /lib/2011/adult-aspergers-the-relief-of-a-diagnosis/ .  /lib/2007/how-aspergers-disorder-is-diagnosed/all/1/» How Asperger's Disorder is Diagnosed - Psych Central Asperger's Disorder (also known as Asperger's Syndrome, or AS)."

Patricia continues, "Additional information will be provided shortly!" She severs the connection again, then reconnects the com-link with Hatfield. "And here is the Aspie Quiz that is designed for adults: Aspie-quiz .net Other languages:Out-of-date translations (final version 1)

"Good luck!" She cuts off the connection.

Hatfield shakes his head. "There is NO question! I have pissed her off...AGAIN! I just don't understand what is wrong with discussing her childhood. Why won't she talk about it?" Patricia gets up and goes over to the comm-link. A communications officer appears onscreen. "May I be connected to Doctor Leonard McCoy, please?" "Certainly!", the Communications Officer replies. In a few moments, Doctor Leonard McCoy's image appears onscreen. Patricia smiles at the sight of him. "Hi, Gramps!" "And how's my favorite Great-granddaughter doing today?", as he grins back. Patricia's facial expression changes to a scowl. "Frustrated! Upset! Irritable! Worried! You know...the usual!"

"Who are you having conflicts with THIS time?", the old man asks. "The CMO on board this ship.", she replies, "We got off on the wrong foot when he criticized what I chose to eat the first time he met me in their ship's Ten-Forward. And this was BEFORE he introduced himself!" The old doctor shakes his head. "Uh-oh! That wasn't smart!" Patricia continues, "Then a little while ago, he attempted to pressure me to talk about my childhood. WHY should I discuss anything personal with someone I do NOT know and have only just met?!" "Another move that was not very smart.", the old man answers, "I presume you told him that you had no wish to discuss it?" Patricia nods. "Yep! And he STILL continued to push until I found myself having to choose between another meltdown or just shutting down." "And which did you choose?", he asks cautiously. "Relax, Gramps! I went into shutdown mode given that we were in a turbolift. Otherwise, I would have done a LOT of damage to both him AND the turbolift!" He nods in response as he gives a sigh of relief. "Lesser of the two evils...", he pauses to think, "By the way, what is this CMO's name? His behavior reminds me of someone I met. I just might know him." "Hatfield.", Patricia replies, "Doctor George Hatfield." The old man gives himself a face-palm and shakes head. "Hatfield! I might have known!"

"You KNOW this guy!?", she asks incredulously. Her Great-Grandfather frowns. "We have a passing acquaintance. We didn't get along when we met at a medical conference. Commented about what I chose to eat and my choice of friends...including my being friends with Spock!" Patricia narrows her eyes as she considers this. "I see..." The old man continues, "He gave me the impression that he's an arrogant know-it-all! The kind of personality that annoys me to no end!" "Unless he's attempting to impress a lady...", she interjects. Her Great-Grandfather quirks an eyebrow at that comment. "Tried to impress you, eh?" Patricia has a disgusted look on her face. "Operative word is that he TRIED! I have the impression from him that when he is told to back off, butt out, and shut up, he thinks you mean butt in and keep talking!" The old doctor nods. "Yep! That is the Doctor Hatfield that I came to be acquainted with! No question about it!"

"He also seemed to be confused about my reference to Spock as my Uncle.", Patricia continues. The old doctor's expression turns sour. "I got the sense that he doesn't approve of, or like, Vulcans very much." Patricia becomes even more disgusted as she responds sarcastically, "Oh...wonderful!" Leonard McCoy gestures toward the screen, "Let's talk about something more pleasant, child. Do you know how soon you will be arriving home...OUR home...I mean? I told the Top Brass that I prefer to stay at the old digs in Georgia while you're visiting. I have your old room set up." "I need to ask Captain Harrison. I don't know what Warp Factor we are traveling at. I can't wait to get back to my old stomping grounds and be able to REALLY hug you again!" "And I can't wait to see YOU, child! I've missed you!" "I've missed you so much, too, Gramps! Any new developments on Uncle Spock's disappearance?", she asks.

The old man reaches for something toward the side, where Patricia can't see. "There has been some new developments. After the Vulcan Investigators analyzed the crime scene the first time, new pieces of evidence turned up, that they do not recognize, when they went back to wrap things up. I've asked if they could preserve the scene until you get there to look it over. I know you're also into forensics. What was found has Terran origins but the local Vulcan authorities are stumped about it. I thought you might be able to recognize it." "Has anyone taken an image of this new evidence?", she asks, intrigued. He continues to handle an item, off screen. "As a matter of fact, yes. It was sent to me, asking me if it belonged to Spock. I knew it didn't but I didn't know what these things are. Here, let me put it onscreen for you to look at." The images of the items appear onscreen. As she looks at these images of the evidence, all the color drains from her face. "Gramps", barely speaking above a hoarse whisper, "I DO recognize these pieces of evidence and I KNOW exactly who it belongs to!" Leonard McCoy's image reappears onscreen, looking concerned. "What? Who?" Patricia looks grim. "My brother!"

The old man is thunderstruck. "Are you sure!? How can you tell? You were so little when you were abandoned. How is it possible you remember that!?" She pauses to find her voice. "Some horrors stick in your mind for the rest of your life, Gramps! That was one of the instruments of torture that he and the Womb-Donor used to abuse me. I also have a confession to make. Remember when I returned from an assignment and my mood was worse than before? I saw my brother, in adulthood, not long after Womb-Donor died. He still had at least one of those pieces, at that time, and threatened me with it. In fact, he attacked me like he used to do years ago. This time, he didn't expect Star Fleet defense tactics in return!" "Tell me about this encounter.", the old doctor somberly requests.

"That assignment, that triggered my PTSD...was when I was stationed at a nursing home for the elderly, for my geriatric rotation. I was called to the bedside of a dying patient. You can imagine my reaction when, upon my arrival in the patient's room, I discovered it was she who gave birth to me and abandoned me...sold me into slavery! She had been admitted under a different name...an alias! Ethically, I could not take her case and called in another physician..." She pauses and swallows hard. "Go on, child...", her Great-Grandfather coaxes. She continues her narrative. "Having another doctor there, as witness, didn't stop her venom. Her dying words, aimed at me, were curses, vile-names, wished that she had never given birth to me, I was a mistake that should have been aborted, her son was her ONLY child...ad nauseum. I asked her...if he was her GOLDEN child, why wasn't HE at her bedside...being the dutiful, loving son? She couldn't answer that. The nursing home staff informed me that he had disappeared, leaving no current contact information. When she started cursing me again, I pointed out WHERE she was and, if she preferred to die alone, be my guest as no one was required to listen to that kind of hate! It might not have been the ethical thing to say. The way I was feeling, at the time, I no longer cared given what she had done to me. She just got more vile and hateful. I left. The other doctor came out into the hallway, about a minute or so later, to tell me that she had just died."

"How did you feel...right then?", he asks. "I felt...numb.", she responds, "This...creature...was gone. That monster could never hurt me again." "If your brother was still missing", the old man inquires, "...then...how did you encounter him?" Patricia nods. "I expected you would ask that question, Gramps. The nursing home staff still had his last known address at the time this...creature... was admitted. I used that as a starting point, given that I had resources available to me that the nursing home did not. I was able to track him down on one of the non-Federation worlds and, against my better judgment, went to see him to tell him that she was dead. I know now that was a HUGE mistake! If you thought that monster was hateful...he was WORSE! She trained him well. That's when he attempted to physically assault me with that...instrument...that was still in his possession at the time. He never expected that I could wipe the floor with him...and did! That was the last time I laid eyes on him."

Leonard McCoy looks thoughtful. "And you think your brother had something to do with Spock's disappearance?" Patricia gestures toward the screen. "Those pieces of evidence left behind leave no doubt in my mind!" The old man looks puzzled and confused. "But these items were not found earlier! And we both know how meticulous Vulcans are when they investigate anything!" Patricia nods. "Which tells me that my brother made a return visit to deliberately leave a message." "Leave a message?", he replies, quizzically, "For whom?" Patricia points at herself with her thumb. "For me." The old man looks even more puzzled. "I don't understand. Why would he go after Spock? He's stronger than a human, he has more battle skills than I can ever hope to have! He could have easily killed your brother, with Tal Shaya, in self-defense, if not torn him limb from limb. I've seen what Spock is capable of when he loses all emotional control and it's NOT pretty! It's just not logical!" Patricia tilts her head as she gazes steadily at her Great-Grandfather. "Is it, Gramps? I'm looking at this scenario from Spock's point of view. Consider this. Fact...my brother knows that he can no longer physically threaten me. When he left those instruments of torture at Spock's place, he was leaving me the message that even though he can no longer hurt me, he can STILL HURT people I love!" "I'm not sure I follow that logic...", he replies. Patricia gestures more emphatically. "Think about it, Gramps! Knowing my brother's twisted psyche, he probably expected BOTH of you to show up at Uncle Spock's home, as you have been known to visit his home world from time to time, consulting with the Healers. It's no secret and I suspect that my brother has been stalking one or more of us for years. When he was confronted with only Spock, I'm sure my brother was enraged that nothing went according to his sick little plan! He probably threatened to hunt you down, knowing that you would not have the same defensive skills, nor strength, that Uncle Spock still possesses."

"Go on...", the old doctor says, while nodding. She continues. "Knowing Uncle Spock, his logical and diplomatic skills, he persuaded my brother to take him hostage instead...buying time for you and me." "If that is the case...", the old man asks, "What can you and I do?" Patricia scratches her head as she thinks, then shrugs, shaking her head. "Right now, I don't know. I don't dare underestimate my brother...even though he is clearly a sick man!" Leonard McCoy shakes his head with an incredulous look on his face. "I just cannot imagine anyone so full of hate...directed toward you...when the two of you have not had any contact with each other since you were children. I just don't understand it!" She gives her Great-Grandfather a grim look. "God only knows what twisted filth that monster filled his head with over the years until he finally dumped her in that nursing home and left!" She shakes her head. "Ironic, isn't it, Gramps? When she sold me into slavery, she abandoned me...and took off with him. Then HE ABANDONED HER! There's an old saying...'Paybacks are hell and Karma's a bitch!' Looks like the Karma goddess finally caught up with her! I only wish we could undo the damage she did to him!" The chime at her door sounds.

"Hold on, Gramps!", as she gets up, "Let me see who that is. I'll be right back!" She walks over to the door, which slides open. Hatfield is standing there and Patricia scowls at him. "And what do YOU want?!" "Are you busy?", he asks tentatively. "As a matter of fact, YES!", she snaps. Leonard McCoy's voice can be heard from the comm-link. "Tell DOCTOR Hatfield that us McCOYs can consult with him...LATER!" Hatfield seems to recognize who is speaking. "That voice! I think I've heard it before!" "As a matter of fact, yes, you did!", Leonard replies. Hatfield gives Patricia a confused look. "I did?" "Yes!", Leonard says. Patricia continues to glare at Hatfield. "As a matter of fact...at the medical conference, where you insulted an old man regarding his choice of friends, including a certain Vulcan named Spock!" Hatfield searches his memory. "I vaguely recall joking with some old guy..." Patricia's scowl deepens. "And the joke was NOT even remotely funny!" Hatfield looks even more confused. "I don't understand. What does THAT have to do with you?" Patricia continues to glare as Doctor Leonard McCoy continues from the comm-link. "Tell him, child!" "Huh? Tell me what?", Hatfield looks bemused. "THAT 'old guy'", Patricia snaps out, "Is Doctor Leonard McCoy also known as ADMIRAL Leonard McCoy!" Understanding is starting to glimmer in Hatfield's mind. "Oh-h-h-h, yes! I remember meeting Doctor Leonard McCoy at the medical conference!" "And DOCTOR Leonard McCoy happens to BE MY GREAT-GRANDFATHER, YOU IDIOT!"

Hatfield is starting to understand a little more but Patricia isn't finished with him yet. "I also understand that you DON'T approve of humans 'fraternizing' with Vulcans, or whatever it was that you said to that effect, to Gramps, at that conference!" "Well, Vulcans do have their place...", Hatfield starts to say until she cuts him off. "THEIR place?!", she shouts with a glare. Hatfield finally realizes that the time to play games is over. "Well, if you must know, Pat, I don't believe that humans and Vulcans should be fraternizing at all. We don't need any more half-breeds like that Spock fellow!" Patricia has had enough. "For YOUR information...Hatfield, that 'half-breed Spock fellow' also happens to BE MY UNCLE SPOCK!" Hatfield realizes, too late, that he has crossed the line and there is no going back. "But, but, but, I only meant it as a little joke!" "A VERY LITTLE joke!", Patricia spits out angrily, "Now take your insincere, two-faced racist self OUT OF MY SIGHT!" She shuts the door in his face. Doctor Leonard McCoy has heard the whole exchange between Hatfield and his Great-Granddaughter. "THAT told him!", he adds in.

Patricia sits back down at the comm-link. "I DESPISE idiots like that!", she seethes. The old doctor gestures at her to calm down. "Don't let it get to you, child!" She takes a few breaths. "It's hard to ignore when I encounter obsequious fools who try to get on my good side as the means to either get to you...or attempt to make another sexual conquest to add to the notches on their bedpost! DAMMIT" "I hear you!", he say, "You'll be here in a few days and then we can focus more on the issue at hand...finding out where your brother took Spock." She looks worried. "Which could be ANYWHERE in ANY quadrant, including the Badlands!" "Child, we can analyze the possibilities AFTER you get here!", he replies, "For now, I prescribe rest and relaxation so you can calm down from that encounter with that moron!" Patricia nods in agreement. "Good idea! Thanks, Gramps! I'm going to try that! See you then! Love you!" "Love you, too, child!", as he signs off and his image vanishes from the view screen. She gets up, goes over and picks up her crochet project, then relaxes on the bed. "Now...where was I with this?" She resumes crocheting.

A few days later, the ship settles in at Earth's space dock. Patricia thanks Captain Harrison and is given permission to disembark. Hatfield wisely stays out of sight. She takes a shuttle and lands near her Great-grandfather's winter home in Georgia. As she exits the shuttle with her luggage, Doctor Leonard McCoy comes out to greet her. She drops her baggage and hurries to embrace him. "Gramps!" She and the old doctor hug each other. "I've missed you so much!", she exclaims as she kisses his cheek. He holds his Great-granddaughter back at arm's length. "Let me take a good look at you, child! Bags under your eyes, pale complexion...and you've put on too much weight!" "Dammit, Gramps!", she snaps irritably, "The last time we were together, you told me I LOST too much weight! I can't win either way!" He gestures towards her. "Okay! Okay! Point taken, child! Let's get your luggage over here." "Thanks, Gramps!", she says as she walks over to get her luggage, then calls over her shoulder, "What's on the game plan regarding the Vulcan investigation?" "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, in person, as soon as you arrived. Don't unpack! We are going to Vulcan!"

Patricia straightens up, turns and faces him. "Why couldn't you tell me this earlier?" He walks over to her. "I didn't want to alarm you, child,...nor tip off your brother. The Vulcan Investigators have found evidence that your brother has been monitoring our communications. That's how he knew about your connection with Spock, your involvement with analyzing evidence, and my frequent travels with him. They're just not sure HOW he was able to accomplish that." "Gramps", she responds, "Remember when I said that YOUR travels were no secret? The activities of you and Uncle Spock were often reported on the Federation News Network. My brother may not be a rocket scientist, but he DOES have connections to follow up on whatever plans he had been developing over the years based on what he learned from those news reports. For all we know, he could be hanging out with the Orion Syndicate ... or still be in connection with the slaver creeps I was sold to." Leonard McCoy nods at that. "And I still think that he found a way to tap into our communications so that he knew when we communicated...even recently. Not long after I told you that Spock had vanished without a trace and the local authorities were stumped...then those...things...suddenly appear at Spock's home! The more I think about what you told me earlier, the more I understand that was his way to let us both know that he knew what we knew...besides giving you a threatening message."

Patricia's facial expression turns grim. "You have a point there, Gramps." The old doctor gestures with his thumb over his shoulder. "I've got my bags already packed and a vehicle waiting for us. Let's go!" She lifts up her luggage and starts to follow her Great-Grandfather. "How can we be sure that my brother has not set up an ambush before we get to our destination?", she asks. As both McCoy's approach the waiting vehicle, the driver overhears her question and responds, "Because I can make sure that you both get there in one piece!" Patricia stops and gives the driver a puzzled look. She doesn't recognize him but her Great-grandfather starts grinning. "Who are you?", she asks this new stranger, "I don't think I remember you." "Hikaru Sulu, at your service!", he answers, "Your great-grandfather and I served together on the Enterprise! It's been years since the last time you saw me so I can't expect you to recognize me right away! You've come a long way since that little six-year-old I first met, all those years ago!" She looks back and forth between Leonard McCoy and Sulu. "You trust him with your life, Gramps?" Leonard is still grinning. "I most certainly do, child!" "But", Patricia hesitates, "Don't you think my brother picked up on the communication between the two of you?" The old doctor gestures toward Sulu. "That's the beauty of it! When Sulu heard on the news about Spock's disappearance, he came straight here without saying a word to anyone. At first, he wanted to offer his condolences. But when he learned about the circumstances, that's when we came up with a plan to get us to Vulcan without your brother finding out."

She shakes her head. "I know I'm sounding paranoid. I'm still afraid that my brother has ways to track us down no matter what we do or where we go." "My piloting skills can take care of that!", Sulu answers, "Plus I have friends." "Thanks, Sulu!", she says with relief as she places her luggage in the vehicle. Leonard McCoy also places his luggage in the vehicle. "By the way, child," the old doctor says, "I brought along tri-ox and albuterol to help you breathe in the Vulcan atmosphere. The albuterol you take for your asthma might not be sufficient anymore as you get older." She nods. "Thanks, Gramps! I never would have thought of that...especially given that I didn't know I was going to Vulcan in the first place so I didn't tote that stuff with me!" He winks at his Great-granddaughter. "Always looking out for your well-being!" Patricia grins back at him. "Yes, doctor!" Doctor Leonard McCoy scowls as Sulu laughs.

"By the way, Gramps", she adds, "I'm sitting in the FRONT seat THIS time! You had your turn last time!" Sulu laughs harder. "LOVE your comedy routine, you two!" Patricia bats her eyes innocently. "What comedy routine?" The old doctor shakes his head. "You just want an excuse to sit with Sulu and flirt!" She gives her Great-Grandfather a mock scowl. "And what's wrong with having a little fun during the trip?" Sulu is clearly ENJOYING this! "Come on, Leonard! My intentions with your Great-granddaughter are honorable!" Patricia wags a finger at Sulu playfully. "They better be or Martok might have something to say about THAT! He's my unofficial body-guard, as well as my adoptive father, you know!" Sulu gives her a look of mock horror. "A KLINGON body-guard?! YIKES! I better be careful!" Patricia looks over the seat at her Great-Grandfather as the old man adds, "And if you are NOT careful with MY Great-granddaughter, then you WILL answer to ME!" Patricia grins as she looks back at her Great-Grandfather's old friend. "Sulu, I think we better get going while Gramps is still in a good mood!" The old doctor quirks an eyebrow at that comment. "I'M in a GOOD mood?" She grins back at him. "Aren't you always, Gramps?" Sulu continues to chuckle as he pilots the vehicle up.

The vehicle docks with one of the freighters in Space-dock on a nearby asteroid. The three passengers disembark onto the freighter and a departing passenger takes over the vehicle, piloting it away. Patricia gives a questioning look. "Which way, Gramps? I have NO idea where to find ANYTHING aboard a freighter! I've never had the opportunity to travel in one before. What kind of arrangements did you make?" The old doctor holds up his hands. "Don't look at me! Sulu made these arrangements!" She turns to looks at her Great-Grandfather's friend. "Sulu?" "Well, the way I look at it", he answers, "You and Leonard would need to travel incognito. What better way than traveling aboard a Khobeerian freighter?" She nods. "I understand that, Sulu, given my brother's proclivities. The thing is, I've never been on a freighter before, let alone a Khobeerian one, so I have NO idea where to find where we will be bunking, let alone where the Ladies Room is!" Sulu blushes while Leonard McCoy laughs. Patricia looks at both of them. "In that case", the old doctor replies, "I think I can point the way. I've traveled on a freighter or two during my lifetime! Come on, child!" He starts to head down the corridor as Patricia begins to follow, and starts wheezing slightly. "Gramps", she calls out, "Did you also bring along my old nebulizer that was given to me on Vulcan years ago? I think I'm going to need it!"

The old doctor turns toward her with alarm. "What symptoms are you having, child?!" Her wheezing is starting to worsen. "There's something, possibly in the cargo bay, that's triggering an allergic reaction." Sulu turns to look at Patricia. "What are you allergic to?" She indicates her Great-Grandfather. "Gramps should have my medical records with him. There's a long list of things. I thought I had outgrown them by now. Clearly, I have not!" She has a disgusted look on her face as she continues to wheeze. "I thought that with your experiences with the Klingons", Sulu comments, "That you stopped having that kind of medical issue." Patricia nods. "Normally, I have my asthma well under control, especially if I know what type of environment I'm going to encounter and prepare for it. However, this freighter is carrying some sort of unknown cargo that is triggering my asthma due to particulates floating in the air." Sulu is puzzled about that. "I don't understand how that is possible." "As you may know, Sulu, on Star Fleet vessels, whether they are shuttles, runabouts, or star-ships, the air filtration system is required to be a certain standard and operates at peak efficiency. Non-Star Fleet vessels, such as Khobeerian and Ferengi, don't always function at that same level. If you don't have asthma, you don't notice the difference...out of sight, out of mind. People like me detect it almost immediately and it feels miserable!" Sulu makes a face. "UGH!" "UGH is right!", Patricia agrees.

The old doctor halts and points to a door. "Here's one of the guest quarters. Let's get you settled and get that nebulizer going." The door opens and they enter the room. Patricia looks around hesitantly. "Gramps, how can you be sure that these are my quarters and not some random crew-person's?" "Because Sulu and I had the chance to talk with the Khobeerian Captain before you arrived. These quarters are yours and the quarters across the hall are mine and Sulu's. Now, let's get you situated!" He sets down his luggage and starts rummaging for the nebulizer. Patricia looks at Sulu. "You're rooming with Gramps?! Aren't you two going to drive each other crazy?!"

Sulu grins. "Me? No! If I could tolerate him on the Enterprise, I can tolerate him anywhere!" The old doctor glares over his shoulder at him causing Patricia to laugh. "Good enough for me, Sulu!" Leonard hoists the nebulizer triumphantly. "HERE it is!" "FINALLY!", Patricia exclaims with relief. She takes it from her Great-Grandfather and places the nebulizer mask over her face. "That feels better!", she says with a muffled voice.

Sulu and the old doctor wait quietly while Patricia completes her nebulizer treatment. "Ahhh!", she breathes as she takes the nebulizer mask from her face and takes a deep breath. "THAT'S MUCH better!" "Did you have this much trouble while you were on missions with the Klingons?", Sulu asks. Patricia shrugs nonchalantly. "On Corbus V, I had some challenges...both with the atmosphere and with a Klingon bully!" Her Great-grandfather grins proudly. "That's where and when she broke a Klingon's nose with ONE punch!" Sulu becomes wide-eyed. "Got it!" Patricia puts down the nebulizer. "Gramps, don't forget that I cracked that dude with a cast iron skillet! Now, where do we get something to eat during this voyage?" "I'll go check with the Captain.", Sulu responds as he heads out the door.

The old man shakes head at his Great-Granddaughter. "Always thinking about food!" "Gramps", Patricia retorts, "Remember Maslow's Hierarchy of Needs? Take care of the basic needs and we can continue with self-actualization." He puts his arm around her shoulders and gives a gentle squeeze. You haven't forgotten that, have you, when I was discussing that with Spock and you were listening without me realizing it? At times I forget that you still struggle with those memories." She rubs at her eyes. "Thanks, Gramps. I'm so glad you and Uncle Spock rescued me!" "It still enrages me that you were abandoned, in the first place, by someone who SHOULD have been protecting you!", the old man states through clenched teeth. "Well", Patricia replies, "She is receiving her justice in HELL for eternity!" Her Great-grandfather gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Let's change the subject to something more pleasant, get you unpacked, and settled in for this trip!" "Sure, Gramps!", she replies and starts to go through her luggage.

Sulu returns with good news. "Our friend, the Captain, has invited us to dine with him." Patricia gives him a curious look. "Is this Khobeerian a good friend of yours?" Sulu shrugs. "Let's just say he owes me a few favors." She shakes her head. "I'm not sure I want to know..." Sulu laughs. "It's not that bad. He and I play poker on a regular basis. I taught him the game and he's been known to clean me out of credits from time to time. I just happened to win the last few games. Come on! Let's go to the Captain's Dining area. I'm hungry!" "I'm not sure about Khobeerian Cuisine!", Patricia says reluctantly, "I've heard that it's similar to the Ferengi diet, which I couldn't stomach!" Sulu shakes his head. "It's not as bad as Klingon cuisine!" Patricia gives him a doubtful look. "Depending on your taste preferences..." Sulu gestures. "Don't worry! His food replicator can provide human food as well." She looks relieved. "Well, in that case, I'm in the mood for sashimi!" The old doctor grimaces. "RAW fish?!" Both Patricia and Sulu turn and give him a raised eyebrow apiece. "And?!" "What's wrong with sashimi and sushi?", Sulu adds, "That has been part of my family's cuisine for centuries!" "And don't forget the Omega-3's!", Patricia chimes in with her best physician's voice, "They are supposed to be good for you!" The old man holds his hands up in surrender and growls. "Forget I said anything!" Patricia and Sulu grin at each other as they all continue down the corridor toward the Captain's Dining Area.

Sulu turns to her. "Don't be surprised if he attempts to flirt with you." Patricia stops short. "I think he needs to be forewarned that I'm not in the mood for flirting, especially with a total stranger. It's one thing to joke with you, but as for anyone being interested in me...NO! Ever since Quon was killed on the Guardian's planet, I have no interest in that department. I tolerated Quark's flirting, to a certain extent while I was on DS9, because he's...Quark. Anyone else...no thank you...NOT interested!" "I think Doctor Quon would have liked for you to go on living instead of existing.", Leonard McCoy says gently. Patricia turns and looks her Great-grandfather square in the face. "Is that what you did, Gramps, after Great-Grandmother bugged out?" "That's different!", the old man snaps angrily, "And mind your manners, young lady!"

Patricia glares back. "I am no longer young, physically. I am old enough to be someone's grandmother. Mentally and emotionally, I was not allowed to be young in order to survive. You know what I went through, Gramps! We both grieve the deaths of relationships and...both Quon and Great-grandmother are dead...murdered as a result of treachery by someone else. Face it, you and me being Star Fleet got them both killed. I don't want to risk that again. I also made one other mistake, at Star Fleet Medical Academy, trusting someone who I thought cared about me, as I am, and he almost murdered me for my attempt to have a normal life, whatever that's supposed to be." Sulu clears his throat awkwardly. "Excuse me..." Patricia shakes her head. "Never mind. I'm not hungry now." She turns and heads back to her quarters.

Sulu turns to his old friend, gives him a questioning look and the old doctor growls, "What?!" Patricia re-enters her guest quarters and locks the door behind her as she shouts, "Dammit!" Her Great-grandfather follows her to the door and finds it locked. "Child!", he calls out. "Gramps!", she shouts tearfully, "I was NEVER a child! PLEASE LEAVE ME BE!" He is at a loss about what to do. Sulu quietly approaches and gently pulls him away from the door. "Leonard", he says quietly, "Give her some breathing room. I get the feeling that she has been dealing with a lot for many years. And now that Spock has been kidnapped by her brother, doing God knows what to him..." The old man pauses. "She's probably having PTSD flashbacks to the abuse she endured. If only I can persuade her to try the new medication I have for it. It's better now than years ago." Sulu gently places a hand on his old friend's shoulder. "Leonard, drugs cannot undo the damage that was done since she was a baby. This is something that SHE needs to work through ...without well-meaning interference from anyone. All we can do is be supportive. No one has the right to tell her how she SHOULD feel! Even Spock knows that."

The old doctor sighs. "You're right. And I should talk...given that I reacted the same way when my wife left me...taking everything in the divorce and leaving nothing but bones. I didn't accept what happened. I simply ran away...to Star Fleet." Sulu nods in understanding. "At least Pat had someone to run to...you and Spock. Now with Spock missing, she's scared because she KNOWS what her brother is capable of doing!" McCoy nods back. "And I'm scared too! That man is a psychopath!" Sulu looks his friend straight in the eye. "Is that his fault, Len?" The old man shakes his head. "No. That MONSTER who married their father did all this to BOTH of them!" "We can only hope that Spock can talk some sense into her brother.", Sulu replies, "Don't underestimate him." "You are correct there as well, Hikaru.", McCoy says with a half-smile and a chuckle, "Don't let Spock know how much he has influenced all of us. He'll get a swelled head!" Sulu chuckles in response. "Okay. In the meantime, let's go talk to the Khobeerian Captain. He's probably wondering what's taking us so long." "Okay.", the old doctor replies, "But I'm NOT having raw fish!" Sulu claps him on the back as they walk on down the corridor to the Captain's Dining area.

Patricia makes several futile attempts at Vulcan meditation but fails. She gets up, with a sigh, and starts pacing around the room muttering to herself. "I know Gramps means well. I wish I knew if Spock is all right." Leonard McCoy and Sulu arrive at the door to the Captain's Dining area and push the door chime. They hear the Khobeerian Captain's voice call out, "Come!" The door slides open to reveal the Captain straightening the table ware. "Good! Good! You're finally here!" He gives the two humans a puzzled look. "I thought there would be three of you." "My great-granddaughter is not feeling well.", the old doctor replies. The Khobeerian looks disappointed. "I see. Please let her know that I hope she feels better soon." Both humans seat themselves at the table. "Thank you. I'll do that.", Leonard McCoy replies. Back at the guest quarters, Patricia eventually calms down after pacing for quite a while and unlocks her door. She lays down on the bed again. "I'm sure Uncle Spock would see this reaction as completely illogical.", she mutters to herself as she shakes her head. She hears the door chime. "Come!", she calls out. The door slides open revealing her Great-grandfather and Sulu. They are each carrying a covered dish. "I shared your regrets with the Captain and he insisted on sending you something to eat.", the old man gestures with the covered dish he is holding, "He says you need to keep your strength up and, as your doctor, I concur!" Patricia sits up and accepts the dishes. "Thanks, Gramps, Sulu." She lifts the lids from both dishes. "Sushi! Sashimi!", she exclaims with delight.

Sulu grins. "I told the Khobeerian Captain that you liked this so he programmed his food replicator for it. It's not bad for replicated food even though I prefer it fresh-caught near my ancestral home in Japan." Patricia samples a piece of sliced salmon. "YUM!" Gramps shakes head with a grimace. "I can NEVER understand how you can eat RAW fish!" "Do you remember Oysters on the Half Shell?", she asks. The old man gestures, "But that's different!" "I love Oysters on the Half Shell as much as you do, Gramps!", she continues, "Has it occurred to you that they are still RAW oysters?!" Sulu is trying hard not to laugh out loud. "And Gramps, I remember the last time you STARTED to prepare Oysters on the Half Shell for dinner and kept snacking your way through the prep! By the time you were done, you had spoiled your dinner and there were barely enough left over for my portion!" Sulu snickers. "And isn't there a saying about Oysters and Lovers?" Leonard McCoy glares at him and Sulu holds up his hands. "Never mind!" "The point I'm trying to make", Patricia says patiently, "Is that if we can eat raw oysters then we can also eat Sushi and Sashimi."

"Spock's logical mind has rubbed off on you!", her Great-grandfather comments. "We've both have had a mind-meld with him so you also know how he thinks,Gramps!", she retorts, "You also had his Katra and I didn't, remember? Having his Katra gives you an advantage about understanding his Vulcan logic." "Leonard", Sulu chimes in, "I think you better quit this argument. You're not going to win because you are basically arguing with yourself PLUS Spock!" Patricia grins. "Thanks, Sulu! Given that both Gramps and Spock raised me, both of their ways of thinking have rubbed off on me!" The door chime sounds and Patricia gives both men a quizzical look. "Who?" The door slides open, revealing the Khobeerian Captain who acknowledges everyone in the room. "Hello." "Hello, again.", replies the old doctor. Patricia indicates the covered dishes. "Thank you for sending the sushi and sashimi. I really appreciate this."

The Khobeerian Captain bows his head to her. "You're very welcome, Doctor McCoy. Are you feeling better?" "Yes", she replies, "Thank you." "I'm glad.", says the Khobeerian, "If you need anything, please let me know. I'll be on the bridge." He leaves and the doors slide closed. Patricia looks thoughtful. "He seems...respectful...of my boundaries." The old doctor hesitates before responding. "Child, I understand your caution. Just try not to become too extreme about it." Patricia turns to her Great-grandfather. "And, at the same time, don't jump into the deep end with both feet." The old man gives her a quizzical look. "Meaning...?" "Meaning", she adds, "You can't just blindly trust everyone completely. Trust has to be earned." "I see...", he responds. Patricia indicates the door, "Nothing against him, personally. I just don't know him." "Leonard", Sulu comments, "She does have a point." "As long as we get to Vulcan, safely, and find Uncle Spock..." Patricia concludes, "THAT is my top priority!" Leonard McCoy and Sulu nod. "Agreed." The Khobeerian freighter arrives at the planet Vulcan. Patricia, her Great-grandfather, and Sulu disembark via shuttle as both McCoy's detest the transporter. Sulu pilots the shuttle and lands it at a shuttlecraft landing port near the city of ShiKahr.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN - OH MY!**

One member of the Vulcan authorities comes out to meet them. As he approaches, Patricia is suddenly stunned by his good looks. He is strikingly handsome with a physique that just won't quit. She firmly reminds herself not to permit her thoughts to go there as she considers herself too old, too ugly, and has too many issues and baggage to be considered dating material for anyone. She thinks back on that one bad experience, when someone she thought she could trust tried to kill her and also remembers Quon, her lover, who had gotten killed during a mission. And yet, she finds herself looking at this Vulcan officer, noticing the faint tinges of gray at his temples, gauging his age as close to her own, given that she is starting to show some gray hair herself. Patricia thinks to herself, "Oh my God, is he GORGEOUS! Good Lord, the closer he gets, the more GORGEOUS he looks! Down, girl! You have nothing to offer that is worth anything! You have too much dysfunctional baggage! Don't get stupid ideas in your head as he won't be interested in anything like you. By now, he's already married, given his calculated age! There is NO reason for him to be even REMOTELY interested in the likes of YOU! It would be illogical for a Vulcan to notice anything like you, especially a messed up human! Vulcans don't fall in love at first sight! That is illogical! I hope he doesn't notice that I can't take my eyes off of him! Don't stim! Don't stim! Don't blush!" She realizes, much to her dismay, that she is blushing. She resists the urge to fan herself as the heat she is feeling is definitely NOT caused by the planet's climate!

The Investigator gives the Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper, Doctors McCoy, Captain Sulu." Patricia barely manages to mask her emotions, if not the blush, and returns the Vulcan salute. "Peace and long life to you!" The Investigator glances from one to the other humans. "I understand one of you also engages in forensic evidence analysis." Patricia raises her hand. "That... would be me. In addition to practicing medicine, I also attempt to solve puzzles and mysteries by scientific analysis of crime scene evidence." "She's the only person I know that ENJOYS jury duty because it gives her the opportunity to analyze evidence!", the old doctor chimes in. The Investigator lifts one eyebrow. "Indeed!" Leonard McCoy nods and continues, "If anything, she is thorough! She's like a dog with a bone until she can analyze something from every possible angle!" Patricia is unable to stop blushing from her increasing embarrassment as she attempts to give her Great-Grandfather a subtle poke with her elbow. She manages to find her voice as she turns her attention to the handsome Vulcan. "I find that kind of scientific research FASCINATING! I've always enjoyed solving puzzles and mysteries." The Investigator nods. "I would find that immensely helpful in this investigation. There are pieces of evidence that were found that are unknown to the Vulcan people. Perhaps you could identify them for us."

Patricia gestures. "Lead the way! I'll be happy to help in that regard!" Leonard McCoy pipes up as he indicates the luggage that was brought out of the shuttle, "Sulu and I will take our things to our lodgings and get us all settled. Come on, Sulu!" They head back to retrieve the luggage. Patricia clears her throat. "Uh-h-h-h, Gramps, I have NO idea WHERE we are supposed to be staying! Clearly, we can't stay at Uncle Spock's because it's a crime scene that is still being investigated." The Investigator nods. "That is quite logical. May I direct you to these lodgings instead?" He hands them information regarding other lodgings that are nearby. She looks over the information. "It looks acceptable to me!" The old doctor looks at his Great-granddaughter. "Then it's settled! We'll stay there for the time being. Come on, Sulu, let's start lugging the luggage!" The old man and Sulu take the luggage and depart for their assigned lodgings.

Patricia makes a vain attempt to mask her feelings of awkwardness. "Thank you, Investigator. That was most helpful and most kind." The Investigator turns to her. "One does not thank logic." Patricia gives him a small smile. "As Uncle Spock often reminds me, and yet, it is the polite thing to do when someone performs a kind deed for another." The Investigator raises an eyebrow. "Indeed." Patricia tries again to hide her embarrassment by rummaging in her duffel bag and pulls out images of the crime scene she had received earlier. She shows them to the Investigator. "I presume the crime scene still looks like this?" The Investigator looks them over. "Precisely. We thought it best to wait until your arrival so you could analyze the newly found evidence and give us your perspective." Patricia nods. "I can tell you, right off the bat, that I do recognize certain items that were left at the scene. It's a long story that I prefer not to discuss out here where I could be overheard."

The Investigator gives her a quizzical look. "I see, Doctor..." Patricia hesitates then boldly asks, "Is it permissible to suggest that we refer to each other by our given names rather than by title, as we will be working together?" The Investigator considers this then looks back at her. "Of course, Doctor. How would you prefer to be called?" "You may call me Pat.", she responds, "And which name would you prefer I use?" Now it's the Investigator's turn to hesitate. "I'm not certain if you would be able to pronounce my formal name. My other name is Samok." Pat thinks this over. "May I have your permission to shorten it to 'Sam'? That would make it easier for me." Samok considers this suggestion. "That would be acceptable. 'Sam' it is." Pat smiles. "Thank you...Sam."

Sam and Pat get down to work analyzing the evidence found at the crime scene at Spock's home. After several minutes of working silently, with frequent glances from him, Sam makes an observation. "I find it intriguing that a human could focus so completely on a task without constantly talking." Pat attempts to cover her blushing by putting down a piece of evidence and picking up another for analysis. She comments, "Personally, I find conversing can be distracting from an important task. Unlike other humans, I am unable to multi-task. Experience has taught me that multi-tasking leads to serious errors. By the way, could you please look at my analysis to verify its accuracy?" She holds out her tricorder to Sam and realizes too late that her hand is shaking. Sam takes the tricorder and cross-references it with his own analysis. "Yes, this is accurate. I am pleased that you are willing to double-check your findings." Pat clears her throat as she takes back her tricorder. "Part of my researching habits...check, double-check, triple-check, verify and repeat to see if the results remain constant. I want to make sure there are no confounding variables." Sam gives her a slight smile. "Indeed!" Seeing his slight smile, Pat realizes that her own temperature is steadily rising and resists the urge to fan herself. She silently acknowledges to herself, "He's CUTE...and SEXY!", but is too afraid to speak.

There is an awkward silence for a few seconds, then she decides to be brave. "When I was a child, growing up, Uncle Spock often permitted me to ask stupid questions. I hope I don't accidentally insult you if I say anything that could be construed as inappropriate." Sam gives her a puzzled look. "Why would that occur?" Pat hesitates, "I have... what is known on Earth, as Asperger's Syndrome. My brain is differently-wired from the average Terran brain." Sam looks intrigued. "I am not familiar with human physiology or psychology. I am not certain what I can say regarding that aspect of human functioning." He pauses. "By the way, you have not explained how you are familiar with these pieces of Terran evidence that were left behind by whoever abducted Ambassador Spock." Pat pauses. "I think the most efficient way to explain would be through a mind-meld." Sam raises his eyebrows in a startled expression. "It is unusual for a human to request a mind-meld from a Vulcan! Not many humans understand what that entails."

Pat blushes again and looks down. "I'm so sorry! I didn't intend to insult or trivialize what is deeply personal to the Vulcan people..." Sam gently shakes his head. "You have not insulted me...Pat. I found the request...unexpected. You have experienced a mind-meld before?" Pat nods. "Yes. Many years ago, when I was a child, Uncle Spock first performed a mind-meld with me because I was unable to speak. I think it would be the most efficient way to answer all of your questions in the shortest amount of time. Given that Uncle Spock's life is in danger, time is of the essence!" Sam nods back. "I see. Let us proceed." They both put down their equipment and Pat sits quietly as Sam places his hand on her face, positioning his fingers on her Psi-points. After what feels like several minutes, he removes his hand and Pat opens her eyes. She sees that the color has drained from his face.

It takes him several seconds before he can speak. "You have experienced...great pain. I understand, now, why you did not wish to discuss this earlier and why you consider Ambassador Spock to be your Uncle even though you are not biologically related. I grieve for the child that you once were. You have persevered through much." Pat quietly responds, "Thank you, Sam. I appreciate that more than I can verbalize." She observes that he is physically drained from the mind-meld. "As a doctor, I would advise that we take a break and have some sustenance. How long has it been since your last meal?" Sam sighs and rubs his eyes. "I would agree. It has been several hours since I've eaten. Vulcans can work several hours without needing to stop and take sustenance." Pat shakes her head. "That is one of MY bad habits and I end up paying the price with my health. Is there a Replimat nearby?" Sam considers her words. "Better yet. I've been working on this crime scene for several hours before you arrived. You are also probably tired from your trip. I think it would be best for us to to return tomorrow after getting some rest. I can take you to a restaurant and we can have dinner there."

Pat nods. "I would concur. It is refreshing to meet someone who does not hesitate to acknowledge their limitations." Sam comments, "When it comes to solving a crime and prosecuting the criminal, it is imperative to have one's priorities straight. Otherwise, when it comes time to go to trial, if the case is compromised then everyone's efforts would have been wasted because of one ego." Pat looks at him, "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one." Sam looks back at her, surprised that she knows this saying. "Precisely. I need to consider how my actions or lack of action could impact others...especially with this case." Pat continues, "And if a mistake occurs because an investigator becomes overtired and misses a vital clue..." Sam interjects, "Then the entire case could collapse in court." Pat nods, "Even though Vulcans have more stamina, and strength, than humans, I would strongly suggest that we both should take a break so we can analyze these pieces of evidence with a refreshed mind... I mean... minds..." Sam gives her a slight smile with a hint of amusement in his eyes. "I appreciate the mind-meld joke. You understand Vulcan humor."

Pat grins. "Thanks, Sam. I don't know about you but I AM getting hungry." They pack up their equipment and check with the officers that have been posted about the property to preserve the crime scene. They head to the Investigator's vehicle and proceed to a restaurant. Sam comments as he parks his vehicle and assists her in getting to her feet. "I would hope that you find this restaurant satisfactory." Pat looks about as she enters the restaurant. "I'm looking forward to it!" Sam helps her to her seat then takes the menus from the waiter. "I believe you might need some help deciphering what they have to offer." Pat opens her menu and sees that it is written only in Vulcan script and sigils. "I would say, yes", as she nods, "I need help. It's been awhile since I've had the opportunity to read and write Vulcan so I've forgotten a lot of it. I'm guessing that I can start with Plomeek soup?" Sam glances up from his menu. "I presume that Ambassador Spock taught you?" Pat nods, smiling at the memories. "Yes. As a child, I often pestered him with questions about the language, custom, culture, traditional dress, you name it! He patiently answered everything. Given that I had been mute before then, I think he enjoyed the barrage of questions. He knew that he had helped the healing process to begin. I don't know where I would be if he hadn't been there to help me."

Sam indicates that a waiter is approaching them for their order. He turns to the waiter, speaking in his native tongue. "We will begin with Plomeek Soup, then have entrees of T'Mirak Sash-Savas, and hot Theris-masu." Pat is pleased with his assistance. "Thanks, Sam!" Sam hands the menus to the waiter and turns his attention back to Pat. "It is only logical that I assist under these circumstances." Pat finds herself blushing again. "It is still very much appreciated!" Sam pauses. "We have not heard back from your Great-grandfather or Captain Sulu." Pat chuckles. "That is usually a good sign. It means he has nothing to complain about. He's visited Vulcan before, with Uncle Spock, so he's very familiar with everything. I, on the other hand, have only had limited experiences here, as you have seen through our mind-meld. My being socially awkward has made things...difficult." Sam gives her a curious look. "You do not appear socially awkward with me." Pat feels her blush deepen and she shyly looks down. "I presume that is because you have seen my thoughts, have witnessed me at my worst and didn't run away screaming in terror." She looks up to see Sam giving her another slight smile and isn't sure if the heat she is feeling is from herself or his close proximity. "You underestimate me.", he comments. Pat pauses. "Sam, this may sound stupid...I wonder if this is what humans refer to as flirting? I have NO idea what that is or how to actually do it! I think teasing is different. Guessing at it doesn't help! It's another social construct that completely baffles me. I'm never sure if I'm saying anything appropriate or accidentally insulting someone. Unwritten social rules and cues are like a minefield to me." Sam nods with understanding. "Human mating rituals ARE confusing to Vulcans. I think the only Vulcan who successfully navigated that was Sarek, Spock's father." Pat nods back. "Amanda, Spock's mother seemed to have successfully navigated Vulcan customs and culture." Sam responds, "Agreed. Normally, Vulcans are betrothed at the age of seven with a ceremony known as the Koon-ut-La."

That comment causes Pat to hesitate. "Which raises the question...wouldn't having dinner with me cause problems with your spouse?" Sam hesitates as well. "I am no longer married.", he quietly says, "My wife died several years ago." Pat blushes a deep red and feels mortified. "I am so sorry. I-I-I didn't realize..." Sam gently shakes his head. "That is quite all right, Pat. When I performed the mind-meld, I kept those thoughts shielded from you. There was no way you could have known." Pat looks at him. "Is it permissible to ask what happened?" Sam pauses as he considers her question. "It is permissible. Humans may not realize this...Vulcans do experience grieving. We just don't show it publicly." Pat responds, "Or rather, not show it to the same extent as humans do. It is still painful in the beginning. As time passes, the pain lessens but there is still a place that is painfully empty where this person used to be." Sam nods slowly as he gazes at her. "Precisely.", he says quietly, "It's been many years since I've spoken of my wife, T'Ling. We had so many plans together. We... were expecting our first child ... a son. We were going to name him after my late father."

Pat hesitates. "I may be presumptuous in expressing my human opinion...expecting a child must have been exciting and joyous for both of you." Sam considers this. "Vulcans would not describe the event as exciting or joyous as they are emotional terms...and yet...no other words could describe it adequately. We looked forward to becoming parents." Pat pauses for several seconds. "I sense something went very wrong..." Sam nods. "It did, unfortunately. T'Ling developed complications late in the pregnancy. The healers did everything possible. When our son was delivered... he did not survive. My wife was holding him in her arms, first looking at him...then at me ... then … suddenly ... she was gone too. All I could do was close her eyes." Pat starts weeping. "I grieve for all of you..." Sam quietly responds. "I accept..." then his voice trails off. Pat starts wiping at her eyes. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make dinner so sad. My emotions tend to get the better of me!" Sam gently shakes his head at her comment. "That is quite all right, Pat. When we had our mind-meld, I saw that you had lost a loved one too...your Doctor Quon." Pat feels awkward about the way the dinner conversation is turning out and fights to get her emotions under control. "I'm not sure where to go from here.", she says in a hoarse whisper.

Sam indicates the approaching waiter. "The logical thing to do is to eat the dinner that is being brought to our table." Pat nods in agreement as she wipes her eyes again. "True that." The waiter arrives with their order. Pat takes in the aroma of the food as well as its presentation. "This looks good and it smells DELICIOUS!" Sam gives her a slight smile. "I would concur." Pat looks back at Sam, hoping he would give that slight smile again that she finds endearing then realizes she is staring. She quickly looks down at her plate. "Pardon me while I focus on eating. I find it awkward to try to talk and eat at the same time." Sam arranges his dinner napkin and takes up his eating utensils. "I have no objection. It would be more efficient to eat first, then resume our conversation." Pat gives him a smile. "Thanks, Sam!" She takes a mouthful of food and savors the taste, then they eat their dinner in silence.

When Pat takes a last bite, she dabs her mouth with her napkin then looks at Sam. She blurts without thinking. "Is there a dessert menu?" Sam looks startled. "You are still hungry?" Pat blushes again. "I'm craving something sweet, or crunchy, or chocolaty or something like ice cream. Given that it's been several years since I've been to a Vulcan restaurant, instead of a Replimat, I don't know what is available or what I'm permitted to ask for." Sam considers this. "Vulcans normally do not eat sweets. It is illogical to indulge in such foods." Pat can't seem to stop blushing. "Oh dear! I didn't mean to be rude." Sam shakes his head. "It was not intentional, Pat. Let me see if I can find a satisfactory substitute." He calls the waiter over and speaks in Vulcan. He turns back to Pat. "Do you like Vulcan carrot loaf?" Pat pauses for a few seconds. "I'll try it and see what it tastes like. It can't hurt." Sam resumes speaking to the waiter in Vulcan and the waiter heads to the kitchen. After several minutes, he returns with a slice of Vulcan carrot loaf on a small plate. It resembles Terran Carrot Cake except that the icing is yellow instead of white. Pat tastes it and analyzes the flavor. "It's...different...and it's not bad at all. It's sweet but not too sweet. It has just the right balance." Sam gives her another slight smile. "I am pleased that you have found the dessert acceptable."

Pat gives him a puzzled look. "The existence of this dessert raises a question..." Sam finishes her sentence for her, "Why is a dessert available here that defies logic?" Pat nods. "My question precisely!", she says. Sam folds his hands on the table and turns to look at her. "There is a story behind its creation. The owner of this restaurant, who is a former schoolmate of mine, found himself faced with a dilemma when his wife was expecting their child. She developed a strange craving for something sweet during her pregnancy. Being an accomplished baker, he tried everything until he designed this recipe. It met her need. Then he thought he would test it on his customers to see how they would accept it. This carrot loaf is quite popular at this restaurant. However, I fail to see the logic or the connection of his wife's pregnancy and her cravings for sweets. I found that quite puzzling. T'Ling did not experience such things." Pat smiles at this. "Having dealt with patients, I can tell you from my medical experiences that the effects from hormones, involved with sustaining a pregnancy, are not always logical. They just exist." Sam nods at this. "Being unfamiliar with medicine, I am grateful that I can benefit from your knowledge as a physician." Pat grins. "Likewise, I am grateful that I can benefit from your knowledge as an Investigator." Sam hesitates for a few seconds. "This has been a most pleasant evening and it has been a long day for you. You must be tired by now. I'll take you back to your lodgings with your Great-Grandfather." Pat suddenly feels shy again. "It has been a most pleasant evening and I hate for it to end so soon. I agree with you and I must yield to the logic of the situation." They leave the restaurant, enter his vehicle, and they arrive at Doctor Leonard McCoy's lodgings. Sam walks her to the door. "Rest well, Pat. I will see you in the morning." Pat nods at him. "You too, Sam. Good night." She enters the lodgings as Sam leaves in his vehicle.

Leonard McCoy sees his Great-granddaughter come in the door. "Well, child, how did your day go?" Pat smiles. "Very well, Gramps! Sam and I got quite a bit of work done analyzing evidence." The old doctor gives her a puzzled look. "Sam? Who's Sam?" Pat grins at her Great-grandfather. "The Vulcan Investigator...Samok, the Investigator who met us at the shuttlecraft when we landed." He looks at her askance. "You call him Sam? And he permits that? I've never known a Vulcan that permitted anyone to give them a nickname." Pat nods. "Yep!" She yawns. "I have an early day tomorrow so I'm going to go wash up and head to bed. Good night, Gramps!" She heads to her room and shuts the door without elaborating any further. The old man shakes his head. "Let me check on this character!" He gets out his communicator device and begins a background check. Everything checks out on the Investigator ... "Several years with the Investigative Force, widower, multiple decorations and awards..." McCoy gives a low whistle. "Impressive!" Before Pat gets up the next morning, Sam arrives at the door. Leonard McCoy greets him and invites him inside. "Good morning, Investigator!" Sam responds back. "Good morning, Doctor. Is Pat ready to get to work?" The old doctor shakes his head. "She hasn't informed me yet. By the way, I understand that you have permitted her to call you 'Sam' and I see that you are calling her by her nickname. As her closest relative, I am required to ask you what your intentions are towards her?" At that moment, Pat enters the room and is astonished as well as embarrassed about what she is hearing. "GRAMPS!" She gives herself a face-palm as her face reddens in embarrassment.

Sam holds up his hand. "That is quite all right. If I had a daughter, I would interrogate potential suitors the same way!" Pat groans in humiliation. "Hoooo-boy!" Sam gives her a slight smile. "Your Great-Grandfather loves you and wishes to protect you from further hurt. I understand and I am not offended." Pat is speechless as she rolls her eyes at her Great-Grandfather, feeling her face turning several more shades of red. Leonard McCoy nods in agreement with Sam. "Good! Anyone who hurts my Baby Girl will have ME to answer to!" Pat shakes head and gives herself another face-palm. "Gotta love you, Gramps, even though I'm old enough to be a grandmother, myself, now! I'm finding more gray hair every day!"

Sam gives her another slight smile and his eyes are dancing. "Your... 'Gramps'... and I think alike. I think we can be friends. Don't you agree, Pat?" She looks sternly at her Great-grandfather. "I would agree..." She pauses. "...and behave yourself, Gramps!" The old doctor gives her an innocent look. "Since when have I ever misbehaved?" Sam barely suppresses a laugh. He is CLEARLY enjoying this exchange between the two McCoy's. Leonard McCoy gives himself a face-palm. "WHERE are my manners?! Have you had breakfast yet...Sam?"

Pat starts to shake her head. "Gramps, we're running late..." Her Great-grandfather gives her a stern look. "That's NO excuse to skip breakfast! As a doctor, YOU know better than THAT, child!" Pat looks helplessly at Sam. "Would you mind being late for work? Will that cause problems with your supervisor?" Sam indicates Leonard McCoy. "Your Great-Grandfather has a valid point. I can stay for breakfast as my hours are flexible while I investigate a case." Pat sighs with relief. "Thanks, for understanding, Sam. Gramps can be difficult sometimes." McCoy is insulted. "ME?! DIFFICULT?!" Pat shakes her head as she walks over to the food replicator. "What would you like for breakfast...anyone?" Sam considers this. "What do you normally have for breakfast?" Pat gestures. "I don't always eat vegetarian or vegan. Today, I'm in the mood for grilled salmon topped with basil, balsamic vinegar, sliced tomatoes, scrambled eggs, roasted potatoes, and a biscuit with grape jelly and butter." Leonard McCoy nods at this. "Ditto, with coffee...black!"

Pat punches the order into the food replicator then turns to Sam. "What would you like, Sam?" Sam thinks carefully. "Given that you were willing to try several Vulcan dishes last night at dinner, I'll try your Terran breakfast to see what it tastes like." Pat nods her head. "Fair enough!" She punches the order into the food replicator and three breakfast dishes materialize along with a cup of black coffee for her Great-Grandfather while Leonard McCoy gives Sam an odd look. She continues, "Sam, would you like coffee or tea?" Sam responds, "I'll have tea, please. You may choose the tea." Pat grins at this. "Living dangerously this morning, eh?" She punches in Japanese green tea into the replicator and Pumpkin flavored coffee with cream for herself. Sam gives her a slight smile. "Precisely!" Leonard is observing this exchange between his Great-granddaughter and the Vulcan visitor but wisely chooses to keep his own counsel even though he is sorely tempted to comment on Sam's choice of breakfast.

Leonard and Sam sit down at the breakfast table. Pat sets the cup of tea in front of Sam, places her cup of coffee beside her plate, then sits down. She pauses briefly as she says a silent prayer. She picks up her napkin, places it in her lap, then looks at both her Great-grandfather and Sam. "I hope breakfast is satisfactory for everyone." The three begin to eat breakfast. Sam chews thoughtfully. Pat looks over at him. "Sam, how does everything taste? Is it all right?" Sam nods as he swallows. "It is...delicious!" Pat responds. "It's even better with fresh ingredients instead of replicated. Maybe, someday, you can visit Earth and we can treat you to REAL, fresh-from-the-farm, food along with taking you fishing and catching a salmon!" Sam looks at both McCoy's. "That sounds intriguing!" Gramps is unable to suppress the question that has been bothering him and he turns toward Sam. "I thought that all Vulcans were vegans." "Yes", Sam acknowledges, "It is a philosophical choice. At times, due to my line of work, I have had to deviate from that philosophy when, for example, I had to go undercover as a Romulan while investigating a case. If I stayed strictly with the vegan diet, it would have blown my cover with fatal results." Pat is fascinated. "You need to tell me about that, sometime." Sam looks over at her with a slight shake of his head. "Even though my role in the case is over, it is still an active investigation so I cannot discuss its details any further without jeopardizing it." "I understand.", she replies.

Pat finishes her breakfast. "We shouldn't dawdle too long. There's work to be done!" Leonard drinks the last of his coffee then looks at his Great-granddaughter. "I'm already done! What's taking you two so long?" Pat gives him an exasperated look. "Gramps, you started eating first before I finished getting the rest of breakfast set up. Guess I should give you a break because of your advanced age!" She winks at Sam. Leonard starts growling. "Now wait a minute!" Pat starts to giggle while Sam observes this exchange with a slight smile. The old doctor realizes that his Great-granddaughter is teasing him. He turns to Sam. "All right! All right! Believe me, Sam, I'm always a good sport...especially with HER!" He jerks a thumb in Pat's direction.

Pat chuckles. "Okay, Gramps. Sam and I have got to get ready to get going! What are you and Sulu going to do today?" She gets up and puts the dirty dishes in the reclamator. The dishes disappear at the push of a button. Leonard growls at her. "Don't you worry about us, child! Sulu and I will always find a way to stay out of trouble!" Pat looks at him. "But Gramps, Captain Kirk isn't around to bail you two out!" Sam interjects. "Pat, I am certain that your Great-grandfather and your friend, Captain Sulu, can take care of themselves without you worrying." Pat sighs. "You're right, Sam! I forget that they survived a lot, together, on the Enterprise...even BEFORE I was born!"

Leonard gestures at both of them. "Now you two just get going! Quit being a shuttlecraft hovering around me! I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself!" Pat holds her hands up in surrender. "Okay! Okay! Love you, Gramps!" She gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Have a good day! Bye! Come on, Sam!" She picks up her equipment and heads for the door. Sam follows her out the door.

As they walk to his vehicle, Sam makes an observation. "Your family bond with your Great-Grandfather is strong!" Pat quietly responds. "As you have seen in my thoughts, during our mind-meld, he and Uncle Spock saved my life! They are the only family I have left!" Sam looks at her and she can see empathy in his eyes. "And I understand why you are so protective of him." Pat nods. "I know it is an illogical emotion but I'm also worried about Uncle Spock. I have no idea what my brother has done to him." Sam pauses by his vehicle and looks at Pat. "Ambassador Spock is strong...stronger than any human I know. You must have faith in his abilities." Pat nods. "Part of me has faith in his Vulcan strength and abilities...and yet, another part of me is cognizant that he is NOT as young as he used to be. His age could work against him." Sam quietly responds. "Pat, that is a factor over which we have no control. It would be illogical to worry about such things." She sighs. "I know. Uncle Spock has often said the same thing to me many times. If my brother has hurt him, my wrath will know NO bounds!" Sam gives her a concerned look. "Uncontrolled wrath can lead to very bad decisions. That is why Surak taught us logic." Pat sighs again. "You're right, Sam! I just get outraged when I see elder abuse and child abuse! You've never seen me REALLY lose it as I have in the past...especially after I have had to treat an abuse victim...or pronounce a child dead!" Sam responds, "You also have a very strong sense of justice!" Pat nods emphatically. "That I do! Very much so! I don't want anyone else to experience what I went through! NO ONE DESERVES THAT!"

Sam opens the door to his vehicle. "Let us go over to Ambassador Spock's home and focus on what needs to be done. The sooner we complete our task, the sooner we can solve this case and find your Uncle!" Pat gets in and fastens the safety harness in place. "You're right, again. I'm wasting time jawing away about the past while Uncle Spock needs our help NOW!" They arrive at Spock's home and carry their equipment inside. Sam checks with the officers on duty outside while Pat unpacks, sets up, and calibrates the equipment. Pat pokes her head out the door. "Sam? I've finished setting up and calibrating. I'm ready to start analyzing whenever you are!" Sam enters the room. "I am grateful at your efficiency! Let us begin!" They begin analyzing the remainder of the evidence within the room. After several hours, the analyses are completed, the evidence is tagged, cataloged, sorted, and placed in containers to be transported back to the Investigators' Office for storage within the evidence unit until it is needed for court. Sam taps a communicator. "Samok to Investigator Central." An off-screen voice responds, "Investigator Central here!" Sam continues. "The evidence has been prepared for transport. Energize!" The packaged pieces of evidence sparkle then disappear. "Please confirm that the evidence has arrived intact!" The off-screen voice replies, "The following evidence has arrived..." He begins to itemize each piece while Sam checks it off his list. "Does that verify completion?" Sam replies, "Completion verified. I will sign off on the necessary documentation when I return to the office. Samok out." He signs off and puts his communicator away. Pat looks over at him. "Anything left to do now?" Sam shakes his head. "Not at the moment. There are certain procedures that I must take care of upon my return to the office. From there, we can discuss what needs to be done next. I will take you home. You can wait there until then." Pat sighs. "And figure out what to do to keep myself busy until then. Gramps and Sulu will be out somewhere and I have no idea what's around to keep my mind occupied in the meantime. Do you have any suggestions?" Sam looks thoughtful. I might have some puzzles I can loan you. Whenever I have any free time, I like to work on them. These puzzles can be quite challenging. There is also the gymnasium, at Investigator Central, where I often exercise. You could try that as well." Pat gives him a smile. "I'd like that."

Sam parks his vehicle outside the McCoy lodgings. "I will walk you inside. One can never be too safe as long as this misguided person is roaming freely!" Pat nods in agreement. "Thanks, Sam! I appreciate it!" As soon as they enter the McCoy lodgings, Pat instantly realizes that something is VERY wrong! "Sam, I know that Vulcans value logic over instinct, but my instincts are telling me something has happened here! I don't know how to explain it. I just...know!" Sam pulls out his tricorder and begins scanning the area. "You are correct! We have another crime scene on our hands!" Pat is worried. "Gramps?! Are you in here?!" She starts to step further into the room and Sam instantly grabs her. "Pat! STOP! Do not move! There is a booby-trap set in here! If it goes off, it will kill you! Let us go outside and call in the explosives specialists!"

They both go outside. Sam contacts Investigator Central and the specialists beam to the area within seconds. Pat is shaking in fury. "How DARE he do THIS?! HOW DARE HE?!" Sam nods to the specialists as they set up to detonate the explosive harmlessly. "Pat, we will bring him to justice. You can depend on that!" He sees that she is still shaking uncontrollably. He walks over to her and begins to touch her face in a mind-meld but she violently pulls away. "Pat, we are doing everything we can! Once the specialists dispose of the explosive, then we can analyze the crime scene. You may wish to stay out here in case..." Pat rounds on him. "If he's killed Gramps, then I demand to do the Klingon Death Howl over his body then claim the Right of Vengeance!" Sam calmly replies, "And I will give you that right IF his body is in there! In the meantime, you need to conserve your energy!" Pat is pacing to and fro furiously, clenching and unclenching her fists. "I can't until I KNOW if Gramps is in there or not!" The specialists remove and detonate the booby-trap, then give the all-clear for Sam to re-enter the scene. Pat is close on his heels. She begins scanning each room. "Gramps!? Gramps?! Where are you?!" Sam completes his scans. "Your Great-Grandfather is not here." He spots a portable communication device and activates it. The image of Pat's estranged brother, James, appears on screen, spewing hate and venomous threats, showing that he has Leonard McCoy as his prisoner. The camera pans over to also show Sulu and Spock! More threats and curses are spewed then the image vanishes. Pat completely loses control of her emotions and begins cursing in Klingon, she starts to grab at anything to throw.

Sam calls out to her. "Pat! NO!" She continues in a blind rage until Sam grabs her from behind in a bear-hug, pinning her arms at her sides. "STOP IT! YOU ARE NOT HELPING THEM OR YOURSELF! STOP!" Pat thrashes and screams. "LET ME GO!" Sam continues to hold onto her. "Let you go to do WHAT?! THINK!" As Pat continues to struggle violently, the bomb specialists look on in astonishment. Sam looks back at the specialists. "I know her history. I can handle this! Please give us some privacy!" The specialists nod to him then beam out, leaving him alone with Pat. Pat continues her attempts to lash out. "That P'Takh!", she screams. Sam is still holding her arms down. "I understand! I know what he did to you years ago! You're afraid he will do the same to them! Can you hear me?!" Pat finally sags down, exhausted. "I...hear...you...Sam!" Sam gently sits down, still holding her, and guides her to the floor. They sit silently for several minutes while he continues to hold her arms at her sides, uncertain if she will erupt again.

After several minutes, Sam breaks the silence. "Pat?" Pat leans her head back against Sam's chest with her eyes closed. "I'm back in my right mind, Sam. My rage is spent. Now you see what I mean when I LOSE IT!" Sam replies, "I will strive to avoid making you angry at me!" Pat drops her head forward in exhaustion. "I trust that you would NEVER hurt me in that fashion, Sam, so I cannot envision raging that way toward you!" "I am relieved to hear you say that.", Sam replies. Pat and Sam sit on the floor, silently, for several more minutes, as he continues to hold her arms at her sides. "Sam?", asks Pat. Sam replies, "Hmmmm?" Pat continues, "This is a nice way to meditate." "How so?", Sam asks. Pat quietly responds, "You hugging me. Not many Vulcans do that." Sam is suddenly awkward. "I-I-I..." He drops his arms to his sides. Pat turns to look at him. "It's okay, Sam. You're not the first Vulcan to hug me as you have seen in the mind meld. Uncle Spock hugged me when I was still a child, even though I hugged him first. I was only six years old and had no idea that I wasn't supposed to hug any Vulcans. He was awkward at first but he realized that it also helped me too. He helped me learn that not everyone is out to hurt me."

Sam gives her a quizzical look. "But you are no longer a child..." Pat gives him a sad smile. "No one is ever too old for a hug...not even you!" Sam tilts his head and looks at her closely. "You are giving me MUCH to think about!" Pat raises her head to look back at him. "In the meantime, how are we going to save my family?" Sam looks thoughtful. "I will need to analyze the message your brother left to see if I can determine where he recorded it." "Is there any way I can assist with that?", she asks. "Only if you give me your word that you won't fly into another blind rage.", Sam replies, "Behaving like a mad Klingon will not produce the results you desire." Pat nods in agreement. "True that!" They get up from the floor and he picks up the device holding the hostage message. Pat gestures toward the device. "Are we taking that back to Investigator Central?" Sam nods. "Yes, we can analyze it in the lab there." They go out to his vehicle and head back to his office. Pat hesitates before speaking again. "Sam, I need to apologize for my rage and that outburst. I should not have behaved so illogically." Sam shakes his head. "There is no need to apologize. Your reaction to the abduction of your family, and the death threats toward them, is completely logical for you, based on what you've been through." He hesitates. "I have a confession to make, Pat. This is a memory that I kept shielded from you during our mind-meld. When my wife and son died, I reacted the same way. When I went home from the medical center, after watching them die, I smashed everything in the house. I was alone so there was no one there to reason with me. Emotional pain...grief...affects people in unexpected ways." Pat reaches out and pats his hand. "I'm glad that I'm not alone in this." Sam turns his hand over and holds hers. "Yes."

They arrive at the Central Office Building and take the communications device to the lab for analysis. Sam is viewing the message frame by frame. "The background does look familiar to me.", he comments. Pat looks at the images. "Is there a way to run a computer analysis on those images and match it to a database?" Sam nods. "In theory, that should be possible." He activates the lab's computer to scan the images and searches its database for a match. The computer brings up Vulcans Forge at the base of Mount Seleya. Pat nods at this information. "Well, that means there's good news and there's bad news." Sam quirks an eyebrow at her. "Explain, please." Pat gestures toward the image and continues her thoughts. "The good news is that they are not off-planet. They are still here on Vulcan. The bad news is that I understand that area is just riddled with caverns. They could be in any one of them!" Sam turns and looks at her. "How do you know about the caverns in Vulcans Forge, Pat?" She replies, "I remember Uncle Spock describing the area to me when he told me about his Kahs-Wan." Sam nods. "Not many humans would remember that kind of detail regarding an alien planet that they have not frequently visited." Pat smiles at him. "I tend to retain unusual information...especially visual information. The more he described it, the more I could visualize it. That memory stayed with me through the years. Who knew that it would become useful now?"

Sam nods towards her. "Fascinating!" Pat gestures toward the images being analyzed. "How can we pinpoint which cavern they are in?" "We have the capability of scanning for various bio-signatures, once we are within the caverns.", Sam replies, "Given that your brother, Great-Grandfather and Mr. Sulu are human, we should be able to detect them without difficulty. We can also scan for any weapons that your brother has and neutralize them." Pat considers this. "And then beam all of them out of there, keeping my brother in custody?" Sam nods again. "If we can get a transporter lock on them, it should not be complicated. If your brother is using any technology that interferes with that...then we have a problem." Pat gives an exasperated sigh. "Murphy's Law!" Sam looks at her quizzically. "Murphy's Law? What is Murphy's Law?" Pat gives a sardonic smile. "It's an ancient Earth saying. It means that if anything can go wrong...it will!" Sam considers this new information. "I will keep that in mind." Pat pauses for a few seconds. "Another thought has occurred to me. If he could afford to obtain a communications device such as this, to leave for whoever found it, then he might be able to afford a device that would stop you from getting a transporter lock on his hostages." Sam nods at this possibility. "That is a logical." Pat continues, "Which leads me to suspect we might have a barricade situation on our hands once the authorities descend on the caverns at Vulcans Forge."

Sam folds his hands, steepling his fingers, while resting his arms on the desk. "We do have one advantage on our side..." Pat gives him a curious look. "What is it?" Sam gestures toward the images. "I am very familiar with those caverns. As soon as I was old enough, I explored them so thoroughly that I could find my way through them, even with my eyes closed." Pat folds her arms, peering at Sam. "Okay, Sam... I'm going to give you a hard time. If you are so familiar with these caverns, why couldn't you recognize them from the images on the message my brother left behind?" Sam reaches toward the communications device. "Let me replay the message, without the audio, and watch how your brother handles the imager." He plays the message through. "As we observe, his handling of the imager is jumpy enough that it makes it difficult to readily identify where he is. I am unable to determine if this is accidental or intentional." Pat nods at this information. "Knowing my brother's imbalances, it might be a combination of both." Sam nods in agreement. "That is a distinct possibility!" Pat looks up from the device on the desk. "So now what? You can't go in there alone! If he booby-trapped my lodgings, he could just as easily booby-trap those caverns!"

Sam gets to his feet. "Which is why I won't be going in there alone! I've sent this data to my comrades and my team is designing a strategy even as we speak." Pat straightens up from leaning over the desk. "Where would I fit into this strategy?" Sam shakes his head. "In this situation, you don't! This is an investigative matter where I, and my team, have the required training in addressing situations such as this. You have not had this particular kind of training!" Pat is incredulous at hearing this. "NOW who is underestimating WHO?! I've designed battle strategies and training for KLINGONS!" Sam is adamant. "I will not debate my decision. It is FINAL!" Pat steps close to him, nose to nose. "Because you are afraid that I might get hurt...or worse." Sam has several expressions cross his face, then he quickly masks them. Pat notices them all.

Pat quietly comments, "Sam, I may not be a touch-telepath but I do sense strong emotions in you...regarding me and my personal well-being. It is not logical...but it is often true." Sam sighs heavily. "It is true. I did not want to admit it...even to myself...I find myself struggling with emotions that I never knew I had." Pat tilts her head and looks at him. "Is this a result of our mind-meld?" Sam pauses and looks away. "Yes and no. I've been burying myself in work, for years, rather than admit to myself that I am lonely because I miss my wife. When I mind-melded with you, I saw the same loneliness in you when your mate, Quon, died, and how you buried yourself in work as well. Seeing the truth about myself...recognizing my own reflection in a sort of mirror...was...is... painful. I finally had to admit that truth to myself and also struggle with other new emotions...wanting to bond with you..." His voice trails off.

Pat nods at this. "In a sense, we are bonded...because of that mind-meld we had so I could explain my story." Sam shakes his head. "You may be thinking of the bond of friendship, like Ambassador Spock and your Great-Grandfather have as a result of their mind-meld...when your Great-Grandfather possessed Spock's Katra until the Fal-Tor-Pan could be performed. This bond...that I am contemplating...is much stronger...more... intimate...than that." Pat considers this. "Like the family bonding that I have with Uncle Spock?" Sam hesitates. "I am reluctant to suggest something more intimate and stronger than that for I fear you will reject the possibility." The light of understanding is slowly starting to dawn on Pat. "Sam, you are inferring that this bonding is more like the Koon-ut-La."

Sam is blushing a deep green. "I believe you are understanding my meaning..." His voice trails off again. Pat gently responds. "Sam, there's nothing wrong with falling in love. Look at Sarek and Amanda! They succeeded and their union lasted until her death. Then he remarried, to another human woman, and that union lasted until he died from Bendii Syndrome. From what I learned from Uncle Spock, his father was Vulcan's Vulcan!" Sam gazes at Pat. "Then you would not reject the idea..." Pat chews her lip for a few moments. "Sam, I have an embarrassing confession to make. When I first saw you, approaching us at the shuttlecraft, I was struggling with strong emotions of my own! Love at first sight! That's illogical, I know as we had only just met! We had no way to know each other so quickly. I couldn't stop what I was feeling..." She looks down at her hands and starts to fidget.

Sam gives her a slight smile. "That was the reason why you were blushing and trying not to stare at me as I approached your group at the shuttle port?" Pat is blushing a deep crimson. "You noticed!" Sam nods, his eyes showing a hint of humor. "Yes. As an Investigator, it's part of my job to notice details. I also saw your thoughts during our meld as you have not learned how to shield them. There is no shame in feeling what you feel. You are, after all, human." Pat continues to fidget. "I was trying to avoid a diplomatic incident! I'm aware there are strict rules..." Sam tilts his head as he looks at her. "Did those rules stop Sarek and Amanda?" Pat looks up. "No, they didn't. I'm thinking that for now, I would like for you to experience dating me. We've only known each other for a few days and I think it might be a good way to give ourselves time to explore this relationship. If your goal is a lifetime union, then we need to give ourselves the opportunity to learn each others' quirks so we don't end up driving each other crazy."

Sam gives her a slight smile, his eyes dancing. "That is logical!" Pat grins. "And to demonstrate one of my many strange quirks..." She leans over and kisses his cheek and is satisfied to see him blush green again. "I think that is the safest thing to do at the moment...given there is a lack of privacy at your office. I don't want to accidentally embarrass you in front of your peers..." She smiles at him. Sam smiles broadly for the first time, given that they are alone. "Maybe being embarrassed won't be too bad." Pat's smile broadens into a grin as she enjoys his smile. "So are you going to include me as part of your strike team?" Sam sighs as he looks at her. "I am beginning to realize that you are one stubborn human!" "With Klingon training!", Pat adds. Sam repeats, with a shake of his head, "With Klingon training! All right! You are part of the strike team!" Pat pumps her fist. "YES!" Sam holds up his hand. "Now don't get ahead of yourself. You will need to meet with the rest of my team so they can bring you up to date on how we will plan to proceed into these caverns." Pat gestures. "And do you have a schematic on how these caverns traverse Mount Seleya? In other words, is there both a front door and a back door?" Sam considers this question. "That is a fair question. Come, I'll introduce you to the rest of my team and we can discuss your questions!" He leads the way out of his office to the conference room where other Investigators are meeting and planning a strategy.

As Pat and Sam enter the conference room, the other Investigators turn to look at them. Sam gestures toward the team. "Pat, this is my Investigative team. Everyone, this is Doctor Pat McCoy, Great-granddaughter to Doctor Leonard McCoy, adopted niece of Ambassador Spock, friend of Captain Sulu...", he pauses, "And sister to our suspect, James Yuri." Pat nods solemnly toward the team. "Hello, everyone." Investigator Stark speaks up. "How may we assist you?" Pat turns toward Stark. "Investigator Sam-ok, has suggested that I meet with his team designing the strategy to rescue the hostages and take my brother into custody." Stark shakes his head. "You are human and emotionally involved due to the fact that your family members are hostages. You will put our mission at risk." Pat responds back. "I've already vented my rage at the moment I knew that my Great-Grandfather had been abducted. I can now direct that emotion into the goal of rescuing my family...which includes my Uncle Spock and Captain Sulu. There is a saying among the Klingons that I think would be appropo here...'Revenge is a dish best served COLD!' My brother is illogical in taking out his rage on those close to me for no other reason than to continue to act on the lie that was fed to him by she who gave birth to us. If anything, HE is the one mentally unbalanced for him to do what he has done." Stark presses his case. "You are human and, therefore, still emotional. How could you possibly achieve the goal of this mission?" Pat responds back. "Captain Kirk, of the U.S.S. Enterprise was human. How did he achieve his missions in spite of being emotional? And some of those missions benefited Vulcan to a great deal, did they not?"

Stark opens and closes his mouth several times but is unable to speak. He looks at Sam for assistance. Sam thinks silently to himself, "What is that human phrase I've learned from the meld with Pat? Touche'!" When Pat sees there is no further debate, she turns to the task at hand. "Now, please bring me up to date as to the plan of attack inside the caverns of Mount Seleya." The team begins discussing how they will deploy at both the front and rear entrances to the Vulcans Forge caverns, the possible booby-traps they will encounter, and how to rescue the hostages without any injuries or loss of life. Pat provides insight into her brother's psychological profile.

She continues, "I think I understand the overall strategy. I would strongly suggest that deployment should be in teams of two. My brother may be human but his disordered mind may also give him unexpected strength. If one member finds himself cornered by him, he needs to have a partner back him up to subdue him. Ideally, one would keep my brother occupied face-to-face while the back-up provides...I'm not quite sure of the Vulcan name...the neck pinch that would render my brother incapacitated." She gestures, toward Sam, indicating the pinch. Sam responds. "You mean to'tsu'k'hy. In Federation standard, it translates into 'Nerve Pinch'." Pat nods emphatically. "Yes, that is what I am trying to describe! Thanks! I could see the image in my mind but wasn't certain what the right word for it was." Sam explains to team, "Doctor McCoy thinks in pictures rather than words. It is one of her unique qualities." Pat hesitates. "Please don't take this the wrong way, folks,...I wish humans could communicate via mind-meld. It would save a lot of time and, hopefully, avoid misunderstandings and miscommunications! I find it very efficient." The Investigator Team nods in approval and agreement. Stark comments, "It IS an efficient form of communication." Pat nods. "Even though Uncle Spock has often told me that one does not thank logic...thank you for understanding."

Sam announces to the team. "It is time! Let us get our equipment loaded up into our vehicles and depart for our destination." Everyone begins donning their protective gear, packing equipment into their vehicles, and transporting personnel to Vulcans Forge. Pat is riding shotgun with Sam. She is ready for bear in full armor. "Sam, this may be an illogical question...are you nervous about facing my brother?" Sam is focusing on piloting his vehicle. "Normally, I would respond that Vulcans do not experience nervousness as that is an illogical emotion." He glances quickly at her. "You, however, would confront me with the reality of the situation...so, yes, I am apprehensive about meeting your brother given his violent propensities and unpredictability." Pat sighs. "I'm glad I'm not alone. Too bad we can't cloak like the Jem'Ha Dar. That would give us an advantage!" Sam glances again at Pat. "That gives me an idea! With our equipment, we can give ourselves the appearance of being cloaked even though we are not! I will share your idea with the rest of the team." Pat completes the thought. "In other words, fake out my brother!" Sam nods. "Precisely!" Pat gives him an apprehensive look. "I can only hope we can subdue my brother without harming him."

The Investigative Team arrives at Mount Seleya and begin deploying in teams of two throughout the area. Pat and Sam enter the caverns together. Pat pulls the visor down over her face to enhance her night vision. She whispers to test the communication system embedded in her helmet. "Sam, can you hear me?" Sam whispers back. "I can hear you clearly. The communication system is functioning within normal parameters. Is your visor enhancing your vision within these caverns?" Pat whispers her response. "Yes, the night vision system is operating within normal parameters. I can see you as well as the cavern walls and passageways without difficulty even though there is no other source of light here." Sam whispers back. "I am pleased for your sake. Stay close to me as I am more familiar with these caverns than you." Pat whispers again. "You'll get no argument from me!"

Sam scans the area for potential booby-traps, takes a few steps, then scans again. Pat stays close behind him, turning her head from side to side, watching for any possible ambush from the rear. Pat whispers to Sam. "So far, I'm not seeing any movement from the side caverns. Any word from the rest of the Investigative Team?" Sam whispers back. "Give them time to get into their positions. They will signal me shortly. You won't be able to hear them as the signals will be at a frequency that only Vulcans can hear." Pat whispers, "Logical given that the closer they are to where my brother is holed up, they don't want to tip their hand and give away their position." Sam whispers, "Precisely!" "And what about the cloaking fake-out?", Pat continues, "When do we start playing Jem'Ha Dar?" Sam whispers back, "Patience! Everything will be in place shortly."

"Right! Patience!", Pat echoes quietly. She continues to scan from side to side. She notices a strange looking creature skittering along the cavern floor. It appears to be a combination of a rat and a tarantula. She nudges Sam and whispers, while indicating the creature. "Now THAT is so ugly it's CUTE!" Sam quickly glances at the creature and responds with amusement in his voice. "The females on my planet find it...disgusting. They shy away from it. I remember, when I was about the age of 5 or 6, bringing one home to my mother and asking if I could keep it as a pet. She was NOT amused!" Pat stifles a giggle and whispers. "Now THAT is FUNNY!" She stifles a laugh. Sam whispers again. "It was the only time I saw my father chuckle. Turns out, he did the same thing to HIS mother! I believe humans have a saying...'like father, like son'. Don't you agree?" Pat snickers and whispers, "I concur!"

Pat stoops down to scoop the creature up and move it out of harm's way. Before she can react, a large figure lunges out of a hiding place, striking her across the face, and knocks her down! Sam whirls around and shouts into his communicator, "Officer down!" The large figure turns and attacks him. Pat struggles to her feet and attempts to aim her phaser with the intent to stun. She realizes that she is unable to get a clear shot. If she hits Sam, she would be alone with this crazed attacker before the other Investigators could converge on their location.

"JAMES! STOP IT!", she shouts at the shadowy figure. The attacker shoves Sam's unconscious form to the ground and turns on her, snarling. "So it IS you, you piece of worthless garbage!" Pat shakes her head in disbelief. "Why do you hate me so much? What have I ever done to you?" Her estranged brother spits on the ground. "You EXIST, you pile of DIRT! Mother always told me that she should have erased her mistake by killing you. She is a GODDESS! You know that?! A GODDESS! I intend to make a blood sacrifice on the altar I have built for her...with YOUR BLOOD! Then this universe will be cleansed of your filth!" Pat freezes in horror as she realizes that her brother is insane. Her momentary pause gives James the opportunity to lunge and wrestle her phaser away from her. She attempts to calmly speak to him. "James, we can talk about this. You are my brother." He resets the phaser to heavy stun as he snarls, "WE have NOTHING to talk about and I REFUSE to be related to FILTH! I'm not going to kill you here! I need your body, intact, for MY ALTAR! I want to slowly torture you, kill your family first in front of you, then gratify myself torturing you, again, until you are finally dead! DEAD! Then vaporize your corpse to appease MY GODDESS-MOTHER! However, after I stun you, then I will kill HIM...whoever he is that came in here with you! He's nothing to me." He raises the phaser towards her but suddenly stiffens and goes limp, dropping the phaser.

Pat bends over and breathes a deep sigh of relief. "Sam! You're all right!" Sam eases James' limp form to the ground. "He only stunned me momentarily.", Sam replies, "Are you all right, Pat? I heard what he said." She gestures nonchalantly. "I'm fine, Sam. Only a few contusions and abrasions." Sam applies restraints to James' hands and feet and fastens them behind his back. "I am...pleased that you are unhurt. The rest of the Investigative Team are on their way to our location." Pat suddenly feels annoyed. "If you heard everything he said, what took you so long to stop him with the nerve pinch?" Sam points to a device attached to his wrist. "Evidence. We need to prove what he said in court. This voice-activated device recorded it all." He starts to play back the recording, which irritates Pat even further. "Sam", she snaps, "You can turn that damn thing off! I don't need to hear it again!" Sam nods as he turns the device off. "Understood. My apologies." The other members of the Investigative Team arrive and they take James into custody, carrying his limp form outside. Stark reports to his commanding officer, Sam. "We have located the hostages and disarmed all booby-traps. The hostages have been taken outside the caverns and the healer is examining each of them for injuries." Sam acknowledges the report. "I am sure that Doctor McCoy is pleased that her family has been found alive and safe." Pat nods with relief. "Definitely pleased! I want to go to them now!" Stark notices that both Pat and Sam have been injured while fighting James. "You should have the healer check each of you as well!" Pat notices that the furry cave creature is lying injured nearby and gently picks it up. "Can something be done for this poor creature as well? It was only minding its own business when it got caught in the crossfire of the fight. It is innocent."

Stark is startled at this. "It's appearance does not distress you?" Pat shakes her head. "Not at all. Illogical as it may sound, wildlife should not be harmed simply because it is wildlife. Others may consider its appearance ugly but I would imagine that its own kind does not consider themselves ugly. However, these creatures may think that WE are ugly. They are part of the planet's Eco-system and have a right to live in peace without being...harassed." Stark nods with approval. "Logical. Flawlessly logical! Come, let us go outside and have the healer take a look at ALL of you." "I hope we have the right equipment to help this poor creature!", Pat replies as they head out of the caverns, cradling the injured creature in her arms, as if it is an infant.

When the group reaches the area where other Investigators are standing, along with the Healer, Spock, Sulu, and Doctor Leonard McCoy, the female members of the Investigative teams instinctively shy away as soon as they spot the injured creature in Pat's arms. Pat looks around to everyone standing there. "Can this creature be helped? It's not its fault that it got hurt." "I am trained to treat sentient beings.", one of the Healers hesitantly replies, "I have no knowledge on how to treat creatures such as this!" Pat feels tears well up in her eyes. "It shouldn't die because we don't know how to treat its wounds!" Her Great-grandfather steps forward. "Here, child. Let me take a look at it. If I could successfully treat a Horta, I should be able to do SOMETHING!" She looks at him with relief. "Thanks, Gramps!"

Both McCoy's bring the injured creature to a nearby treatment table and Pat gently lays it down. "There you go, sweetie. We're going to do everything we can to help you." The creature appears to relax and wait patiently as both McCoy's examine its injuries with a medical tricorder. "It seems to understand that we are trying to help it, not hurt it.", Leonard McCoy comments. Pat looks worried. "I hope we CAN help it, Gramps." The old doctor continues scanning with his tricorder. "It appears to only have a broken appendage...no internal injuries. It's mostly frightened." She starts to soothe it by gently stroking it with her fingers. "It's going to be okay, sweetie. Don't worry." Leonard McCoy observes this while treating the broken appendage. "Keep doing what you're doing, child. It's definitely helping. I believe it's a touch-telepath and it senses our intentions to help." Pat continues to soothe it then grins with delight. "Gramps, I think it's starting to purr!" The old man also grins. "I can't believe it! It IS purring! It likes us!" He completes treatment of the creatures injuries and puts his Medikit away. "There! That should do the trick!" Pat continues to soothe it with her fingers. "Okay, baby, want to try and flex that appendage to see how it feels?" The creature responds by stretching out the formerly injured appendage, places it weight on it and stands. "Fantastic!", she grins, "You're going to be okay, sweetie!" The creature climbs onto Pat and appears to be hugging her. She turns to her Great-grandfather with a look of awe and delight. "Gramps, it's so CUTE! Can I keep it?" She looks over at Sam, who is barely suppressing a grin. He ducks his head in an attempt to hide his growing amusement.

Leonard McCoy scowls. "Absolutely not!" Spock's eyes are dancing. "Your Great-grandfather does not want competition in the looks department!" McCoy gives Spock a dirty look while Pat and Sulu howl with laughter. She looks over at the group of Investigators and sees that several members of the team, especially Sam, are highly amused and trying not to show it. She looks down at the creature. "I have a feeling that you would prefer to go home and be with your family. I understand." She looks over at Sam. "Can you guide me through the caverns so I can take this creature back to its home?" Sam nods at his team. "I will return shortly." He gestures for Pat follow him as they return to the caverns. She glances down at the creature, then at her Great-grandfather, Sulu and Spock. As she walks toward Sam, she stops beside McCoy. "You know, Gramps...it's not that ugly when you see it up close. Do you want it to hug you before we go?" The old man shakes his head. "Thank you but NO! Looking at its fur makes me itch! I don't mind treating it but it should not become anyone's pet!"

Pat silently nods and follows Sam back to the caverns with the creature. As they walk back into the caverns, Stark approaches Leonard McCoy. "If I may make an observation, Doctor. This appears illogical but I believe that Samok and your Great-granddaughter are bonding. Are you prepared to have the Koon-ut-La and the Koon-ut-Kalifee ceremonies performed?" Leonard McCoy looks back at the Vulcan Investigator, startled. "Excuse me?!" "My good doctor", Spock interjects, "I would concur with the Investigator's observations. Patricia-kam and Samok have, indeed, fallen in love, even though they may not be aware of that fact themselves. Given the example of my parents, there should be no obstacle before them." McCoy nods at his old friend. "I have to agree, Spock, that every time I see these two together, they seem to be glowing. It has been YEARS since I've seen her happy. When her mate, Quon, died during a mission, I didn't think she would allow anyone to get that close again." "Then you will give your blessing for them to explore this relationship...even if it leads to a marriage?", Spock asks. The old doctor quirks an eyebrow. "Well, she adopted YOU as her uncle, didn't she? So I don't see any reason to object to gaining a great-grandson-in-law!"

Pat is looking thoughtful as she walks through the caverns cradling the creature to her chest. "I'm kind of sad that I have to say good-bye to this creature.", she comments, "I would like to learn more about it. I sense an intelligence from it even though we do not speak the same language." "Your curiosity is endearing to me.", Sam quietly responds. She stops abruptly, startled. "I...uh..." She looks around. Sam follows her gaze. "We are alone. All of my team members are outside at Incident Command. It is just you and I...", he gestures toward the creature, "...and our friend. I think it can keep a secret while we talk openly about our emotions." Pat smiles at him. "I'd like to think that this creature is the same one that made your acquaintance when you were 5 or 6 years old. If not, then it is a descendant who heard about what a wonderful person you are."

Sam shows delight in his eyes. "That is a wonderful thought. It may be illogical, but I would like to think you may be right." Pat looks around again and back at Sam. "Sam, why do you want this conversation to be a secret?" "Because", he responds, "I would like to have an honest conversation between the two of us without the constraints from my friends or your family. I need to know where I stand...with you. If you do not wish to accept me as your bond-mate, then this conversation will go no further." Pat chews on her lip. "I was going to ask you the same question. I have many challenges that many beings do NOT understand and I have been rejected because of those challenges. The attitude and treatment I received from my brother, James, is an example of that kind of rejection. As you can see, I am not good enough." Sam shakes his head. "Your brother is also blinded by insanity. Hopefully, with treatment, he will come to understand what a loving and wonderful person you are. With our furry friend as witness, I would like to formally ask you to bond with me."

Pat's eyes widen. "Sam, to be honest, I am frightened that I would not be able to measure up to your expectations. If I understand the concept of bonding correctly, it is more than a betrothal but less than a marriage. But in order to dissolve that bond, it would have to be through a divorce of the Koon-ut-Kalifee and you would die! We've only had one dinner, alone, and one breakfast, with Gramps. Given that we've only just met within a few days is not enough time to REALLY know someone before making a lifetime commitment." Sam nods thoughtfully. "What you say is logical and yet, if you left, I would feel lost without you in my life."

"And you must know that I have return to my post within Star Fleet Medical.", she replies, "How would you reconcile my duties with your desire to remain with me?" "Before your arrival, I have been looking into the possibility of taking a leave of absence from the Investigative Unit, coming to Earth, and enrolling in courses at Star Fleet Academy to enhance my investigative skills.", Sam says. "I learned, a few hours ago, that my application has been accepted even though I am older than their average cadet. If you will permit, I can accompany you when you return to duty while I travel on to San Francisco. We can take our relationship, one day at a time, from there."

Pat looks down at the creature she is still holding. "You hear that? Would you agree?" She looks up at Sam. "I think the creature concurs...and I also think we are close enough to its home that I can now release it." She bends down and places the creature on the cavern floor. It pauses as it looks from Pat to Sam then scurries off into the darkness of the cavern. "Good bye my furry friend. Be safe and live long and prosper." She stands up, wiping her eyes. Sam steps close to her, wraps her in an embrace and kisses her without hesitation. He pauses when he comes up for air. "What is your answer, Pat?" Pat hesitates then returns the kiss. When she comes up for air, she replies, "In my culture, we have a concept called 'going steady'. Sometimes it is accompanied with an object called a 'promise ring'. It's not formalized like a betrothal. It just gives the dating couple time to get to really know each other well before they take their relationship to the next level and becoming engaged to be married. Would you agree that could be a satisfactory solution for us?" Sam smiles tenderly as he leans his forehead against hers. "It sounds perfectly logical to me!" He kisses her again and she returns his kiss.

When they both come up for air, Pat asks, "What would you tell your comrades at Investigative Central?" Sam does not seem troubled at this. "I would inform them that, after all these years of being alone, I have found my intended mate who can fill that empty place in my life. If anyone wants to argue the logic of it, I can point to the example of Ambassador Sarek, the father of Ambassador Spock!" Pat looks worried. "I remember that Spock was the object of prejudice and ridicule because he is half-human and that some people called Amanda some vile names because she married Sarek. I recently encountered a racist who looks down on my Uncle Spock because of who he is." Sam shakes his head. "Anyone who is still fixated on racial prejudice is unenlightened. By now, I would hope that individuals on both sides would understand and accept us." She gets a determined look on her face. "And if they don't, then that is THEIR loss and NOT my problem!" She kisses Sam again. "Have I ever told you that I've fallen in love with you?" Sam grins broadly. "I have been all ears waiting for you to say that!" They both laugh and embrace.

Back at Incident Command, Leonard McCoy is pacing restlessly. "They are taking too long. Maybe they got lost in there!" One of the healers speaks up. "Doctor McCoy, you need to take it easy. You have been through a difficult experience!" He scowls at him. "Dammit! Don't tell me what to do! I can't relax until my Great-granddaughter is back where I can see her and I know she's safe! Besides, she still has those injuries that need to be seen to!" Spock approaches his agitated friend. "Leonard, Samok is well-versed with those caverns. She is safe with him. You are being an over-protective father!" The old man pauses in his pacing. "Maybe I am! I just don't like the idea of those two being alone without a chaperone!" He realizes too late that the other Investigators are following everything he is saying. "Oops! I think I've said too much!" Stark responds, "We are...pleased that Samok has found someone. Since his wife, T'Ling died, he has remained alone too long. His parents are both gone and there was no one left in his family to arrange a betrothal for him. Based on my objective observations, your Great-granddaughter would be a good match for him...as he is a good match for her." "As you can see, Leonard,", Spock adds, "This couple has received the Vulcan 'Stamp of Approval'. What are your objections?" The old man sighs. "I guess I don't want to admit to myself that she's all grown up. I still see her a child who needs to be protected from being hurt again."

"And that is perfectly acceptable, Leonard.", Spock replies gently, "I, too, struggle with the same issues that you have voiced. I also see that she no longer needs the same type of protection that she required as a child. We rescued her and now she has assisted in rescuing us. She no longer owes us a debt. I believe it is time to give her our blessing to explore this new relationship. If it turns out well, she will be happy. If fate intervenes and she becomes unhappy again, one or both of us can be there providing moral support until she is ready to try her wings again."

"Spock", the old doctor growls, "We are both getting old. Someday, we will no longer be available to help her when she needs us. That is a painful fact to accept." Spock gives his friend a slight smile. "It may be possible that the roles will be reversed and we will be child-like and she will be acting as mother to us in our old age." McCoy shakes his head. "I should hope NOT! I want to remain active and independent all the way to the end...and you would too!"

The group spots Pat and Sam approaching them from a distance. As they approach, the Investigative Team members are astonished to see they have an arm around each other as they walk side by side. Pat looks up at Sam. "Are you sure your peers won't be offended by this open display of emotion?" "It is about time that they realize that you will be a part of my life and accept it.", Sam replies, "To do otherwise would be illogical." Pat nods with satisfaction. "Works for me!" The couple approaches the group at Incident Command. Sam addresses the crowd. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make...or, more accurately, more than one announcement. Today, I received word from Star Fleet Security that they have accepted my application to enroll in their courses in order to add to my skills as an Investigator. Effective, immediately, I will be taking a leave of absence so that I may travel to Earth to take up these studies. That, however, is a small announcement compared to what I will say next..."

Stark starts to respond, "Samok, we have been friends for many years..." Pat scowls at the interruption. "Stark, are you daring to steal Sam's thunder as he is about to make his BIG announcement?!" Stark bows his head. "I beg forgiveness." "Apology accepted!", Pat replies and she turns back to Sam. "Go on, Sam." Sam gives her a slight smile then looks at his comrade. "Stark, you are correct. You have been my friend for many years and I am pleased to disclose to you that I have found my mate. I have proposed to bond with her..." His comrades murmur their approval and congratulations. He waits until the murmuring subsides before continuing. "She has given me a counter-proposal that we 'go steady' for a period of time before formalizing our relationship. I have accepted her counter-proposal. She suggested that I give her a 'promise ring'. Now I must locate this object as soon as possible."

Stark is puzzled. "What is the significance of a 'Promise Ring'? What does 'Go Steady' mean precisely?" Spock approaches and takes Stark aside. "Permit me to explain..." Pat looks at Sam with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she is feeling positively giddy. "Is it permissible to indulge in a little PDA?" Sam gives her a confused look. "PDA?" She grins. "Public Display of Affection...like this!" She kisses him full on the lips in front of the crowd. Sam blushes a DEEP GREEN! Leonard McCoy and Sulu chuckle good-naturedly. From where he is standing, Spock raises an eyebrow but his eyes show a hint of amusement. "Sam, welcome to one of her MANY quirks", Leonard announces, "...and welcome to the family!" "Wait until I get you into a Holodeck!", Pat whispers loud enough for everyone to hear, "We are going to have a LOT of FUN!" She looks pointedly at her Great-grandfather. "WITHOUT a chaperone!" Sam blushes green again, uncertain whether to be stoic, laugh or what to do. "Holodeck?", as he gives her another confused look. Spock rejoins the group and answers his question. "A Holodeck is a room, on a ship, that has the capability of constructing matter from energy, forming any scenario you may wish. It could be going to a 20th Century baseball game, taking art lessons from Leonardo di Vinci..." "Teaching you how to fish for salmon", Leonard chimes in, "Before you try the real thing..." "Learning how to do the hand-jive...", Pat adds. Sam's eyebrow climbs nearly to his hairline. "It sounds...overwhelming..."

Pat shakes her head. "Not really, Sam. Each program is individual. My favorite program is calling up a scenario where I can dance to music from the 1960's. Wait until I introduce you to The Beatles!" Sam becomes even more confused. "The Who?" Pat chuckles. "The Who is from a later time period, a few years later. The group I was discussing is The Beatles." Sam looks astonished. "Clearly, I have much to learn!" She smiles. "It will be painless! Believe me!" Suddenly, she becomes somber and looks at the rest of the Investigators. "Where have you taken my brother?"

"He has been taken to the nearest medical center.", Sam replies. "He will be kept under sedation while he is being treated. He is in good hands." "Thank you.", as Pat turns to the rest of the team, "All of you. I'm grateful that you are helping my brother. He never deserved to get what our...", she hesitates as she fights for emotional control, "I can't even call her a mother...he never deserved what she did to him...to both of us. She's dead but he is still suffering from her twisted legacy." One of the healers solemnly replies, "We grieve for the suffering you both endured. We will do what we can to alleviate his delusions." Pat feels tears start to well up in her eyes. "Thank you, again." She looks around. "Where do we go from here?" Another healer steps forward. "We will need to transport your Great-grandfather, Ambassador Spock, and Captain Sulu to the medical center for observation for a few days to make certain there are no complications ensuing from their ordeal. In addition, you and Samok must be treated for your injuries as well, even though they are minor." Leonard starts to complain. "I REFUSE to have my molecules scrambled while sending me to any medical facility!" Spock walks over to him. "Leonard", as he places a hand on his old friend's shoulder. "As you once said to me long ago...yield to the logic of the situation. The healers need to observe us for only a short period of time to ensure that we have not suffered permanent damage. It would not be advisable to attempt to treat yourself. Furthermore, it would be unfair to demand that Patricia-kam be placed in that position of treating us given what she has endured from this incident." The old man sighs. "Much as I hate to admit it, Spock...you are right. But I still will NOT have my molecules scrambled by the transporter if I don't have to!"

Sam indicates his vehicle that is parked nearby. "Doctor McCoy, I have room in my vehicle. You could ride back with me and Pat. I can take you to the medical center." Spock nods in agreement. "Sulu and I can transport directly with the Healer. We will meet you there." They prepare to transport out. McCoy grins. "Works for me!" "Before we can transport anywhere," Sam comments, "we have to load up our equipment before we head out." Pat and Sam proceed to pack up their gear and equipment. All three get inside the vehicle and start to head back to the capital city. "Sam", Pat says as she reaches out to him, "I apologize for embarrassing you with my impulsiveness. As you have seen, I tend to get silly and act out foolishly when I feel extremely happy. As Gramps can attest to, I get absolutely goofy. It's stems from my Asperger's even though that is not an excuse. I know better. I'm sorry." Sam gives her a somber look. "All of this is a lot to process. I know you warned me. When we had our mind-meld, I saw that you have a very active imagination combined with countless memories. You are very creative and I see where you often strive to change a negative into a positive. It never occurred to me that you would also strive to live out some of your fantasies in real life. That will take getting used to given I am more accustomed to logic."

Leonard leans forward from the back seat. "Imagine what Spock went through, with her, while she was still a child!" Pat gives herself a face-palm. "And I'm not proud of that! I was bouncing off the walls...LITERALLY... thinking I still needed to escape!" Sam nods as he focuses on piloting his vehicle back toward the city. "Sam", Pat continues, "Given what you have seen thus far, do you still want to date me? I won't blame you if you run!" "Sam", her Great-grandfather interjects, "I don't know if this will help or hurt this situation. In my day, when couples formalized their union into a lifetime commitment, the vows they recited included the following words...'in sickness and in health, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer'...which meant that no matter what life may throw at you, the couple does not throw in the towel and bail out of the partnership. If that makes sense..." Sam looks thoughtful. "I think I understand what you are trying to tell me, Great-Grandfather...and, as you stated to me earlier, Pat, you did warn me. I concede that it is...disquieting...and I made promises to you that I will work through all of this with you...together." Pat gives his hand a squeeze. "That is all I can ask for." Sam glances over at her, a slight smile on his face. "And more. You forgot that I still love you. That should count for something, should it not?" Pat smiles. "And I love you too...even though this situation is new and scary for both of us."

Leonard leans forward, again, from the back seat and places his hands on their shoulders. "I have faith in both of you. Sam, I'm confident that you will do the right thing by my Great-granddaughter and, child, I would hope that I raised you right to know your own mind and to believe in yourself in spite of all the challenges you have been living with since birth!" Pat reaches up and touches her Great-grandfather's hand. "Thanks, Gramps!" She swallows hard. "Sam, there's one other thing that I've been struggling with and you may know this from our mind-meld. As you are aware, I am old enough to be a grandmother. Due to my multiple disabilities, plus the abuse injuries that I endured in childhood, I can never have children. I know that, years ago, you were looking forward to being a father to your son before he and T'Ling were lost in death. I regret that I will be unable to fulfill that desire for you. I fear, that because I will never be able to give you a child, you will come to resent me. I understand how Vulcans value family."

Sam considers this. "I presume this is part of exploring our relationship during dating. I have come to accept that, at my own advanced age, becoming a father to an infant would not be logical. When I was younger, and more energetic, I would have been able to provide the time and attention that any young child needs. Now, in Vulcan years, I am also old enough to be a grandfather. That makes me much older in human years. Our aging process would not be fair to a young child who needs energetic parents to keep up." Pat wipes at her eyes. "I can now let go of that fear." She pauses for a few seconds. "By the way, Sam, are you prepared to take dance lessons?" Sam gives her a puzzled glance. "Dance lessons? Why should I learn how to dance? I do not understand the logic in dancing." She grins at him. "For an illogical reason...it's FUN! By the way, that is how I was taught mathematical concepts..." She pauses again. "...through learning dances such as the Waltz. Dance was also a form of physical therapy for me to improve my coordination and ability to walk."

Leonard McCoy chuckles at the memory. "Watching Spock learn how to Waltz was more enjoyable than I could describe! Watching him help her to re-learn how to walk, using the Waltz as a guide...that was priceless!" Pat shakes her head. "I can only imagine that it was NOT easy for Uncle Spock!" Sam is even more puzzled. "Why couldn't a physical therapist achieve the same goal? The mind-meld gave me much information. That is one of the pieces of the puzzle that I do not understand." "I couldn't trust any physical therapist to come anywhere NEAR me at the time!", she replies, "Gramps had just brought me home and was having a nearly impossible time attempting to communicate with me. I couldn't walk very well, I was so traumatized that I didn't talk, and I would react to anything unfamiliar by barricading myself behind furniture. I remember overhearing some well-meaning people urging Gramps to have me institutionalized. He refused given that he just got me out of an 'institution'. The first time I saw Uncle Spock, I had NO idea WHAT he was and I openly stared at him! It was the first time I actually made eye contact with anyone. I guess I could say that Gramps and Uncle Spock tag-teamed in order to break through the barriers I had erected because those barriers, that helped me survive, were now dysfunctional. They became my therapists at a time I needed them the most."

Sam glances at the rear-view mirror at Leonard. "Great-grandfather, were you able to 'Waltz' with Pat frequently?" The old man shakes his head. "Unfortunately, no. My arthritis has advanced to the point that attempting to do anything like that is excruciatingly painful. And for Pete's sake, call me Len, Leonard or Gramps! Calling me Great-grandfather sounds formal and OLD!" Sam nods. "Yes, Great...I mean...Gramps!" Pat snickers. "Gramps knows that he's GREAT! Don't let him fool you!" She turns around and grins at Leonard.

They pull up in front of the city's medical center, park the vehicle, and assist her Great-grandfather into the Emergency Room. He fusses about not being helpless. The Healers persuade him to permit them to give him a check-up for any possible injuries stemming from his hostage ordeal. Other Healers treat Pat and Sam for their minor injuries. They advise Pat that they are keeping all three...Spock, Sulu, and Gramps...overnight for observation. Her Great-grandfather is NOT a happy camper about THAT!

By this point, everything is finally starting to catch up to Pat and she tries to be patient, even though she is clearly exhausted. "Gramps", she struggles to say through clenched teeth, "I KNOW you don't like being on the other end of medical treatment. PLEASE understand that the Healers have to do THEIR jobs too! After they get you settled in, then the Investigators need to question you about what happened when you first encountered my brother. Why not relax and let the Healers take care of you? If everything goes well, they will release you in the morning. If something goes wrong, you are in the best place to address the issues. You would say the same thing to one of YOUR own patients! True?!" "Yeah, but I still don't have to LIKE it!" "Remember that the next time a patient objects when YOU tell THEM the same thing about needing to stay overnight for observation.", she retorts. She rubs her eyes. "You're tired!", her Great-grandfather barks, "Go home!" Pat lets her irritability show. "You bet I'm tired!", she snaps, "I'M DAMN TIRED! My nerves get all strung out when I realized that you and Sulu had been abducted, just like Uncle Spock! My nerves get stretched even thinner when I had to battle my own brother who turns out to be a homicidal maniac! Now my LAST nerve is being plucked because you object to being treated for possible injuries that my brother inflicted on you as well as dealing with Sam's and my injuries from fighting with him! I have been running on PURE ADRENALIN the ENTIRE DAMN DAY! And NOW you notice I'm TIRED?! DAMMIT!"

Leonard is stunned silent. Pat gestures angrily. "And I still have to deal with the LEGAL AFTERMATH of ALL of THIS!" "Pat", Sam gently interjects, "You need to rest. Based on what you have previously shared with me, you are approaching 'meltdown'. Let me take you back to your lodgings." Pat calms down a little. "You're right, Sam." She glares at her Great-grandfather. "You behave yourself! I'll see you in the morning." She leaves with Sam and goes out to his vehicle. He takes her back to her lodgings which has now been cleared for her return. "I will accompany you.", he states unequivocally. Pat rubs her eyes again. "You don't have to do that..." Sam states more firmly, "Let's go inside. We need to talk..." Pat sighs, gets out of the vehicle and enters her lodgings with Sam following. Once inside, she turns to face him, placing her hand on his chest. "Thanks, Sam. You really don't have to stay. I'll be all right." He shakes his head. "Pat, you have been struggling to hold in your emotions that have been bubbling under the surface. They started to come out sideways as you raised your voice to your Great-grandfather. I know you are not angry with him. You have been under extreme stress all day and it's time to get it out of your system...safely. You are not a Vulcan...you are human. Yield to the logic of this situation."

Pat pauses for several seconds, shaking, then she takes a deep breath and SCREAMS at the top of her lungs. When she is no longer able to continue screaming, she breaks into sobs and she curls into a ball on the floor. Sam sits down beside her and wraps his arms around her. He sits quietly, resting his chin on the top of her head, while she sobs. "I ... just ... don't ... understand ... why ... she ... had ... to ... d-damage ...my...brother...the...way...she...did!" Sam kisses the side of her face. "Words are not adequate...", he replies. Pat sniffles. "No, words are not adequate. Right now, all I can do is feel raw emotions. I just can't make sense out of something so insane." Sam gives her a gentle look. "It is illogical to search for logic...in a situation such as this. There is no explanation." He suddenly realizes that she has just fallen asleep from pure exhaustion. He quietly eases himself to his feet and lifts her in his arms, cradling her gently. He carries her to her room, lays her across the bed, removes her boots, then tucks her in. After making sure that she is safe and secure, he turns out the lights and goes into the other room. Upon discovering that the sofa, in the other room is actually a sofa-bed, he opens it up, lays down on it, and closes his eyes, yielding to his own exhaustion.

Pat bolts upright in bed as soon as the morning light hits her face. "Where?! How did I get here?!", as she becomes aware of where she is. "How in the hell can Sam tolerate an emotional mess like me?! This defies all Vulcan logic!", she wonders to herself. The door opens and Sam enters, carrying a breakfast tray. "Good morning, Pat!", he greets her, "I am pleased that you are awake. I have brought you breakfast." He sets the tray on the bed across Pat's lap. She looks at it uncertainly. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to eat anything...", she hesitates. Sam takes charge. "Given that you are a doctor, you understand the importance of regular nutrition. Given yesterday's emergency, you neglected yourself and neither ate nor drank. By the time we arrived here, last night, you finally collapsed from exhaustion. I would surmise that you are dehydrated as well as malnourished. I would suggest that you listen to your own advice as you would give to another patient. Eat!"

She looks, in amazement, at the tray set across her lap. "I don't recall ever having breakfast in bed before, outside of being a patient in the hospital. Come to think of it, Quon never thought to do anything like that while he was alive." Sam gives her a slight smile as he gestures toward the tray. "Less talk! Eat!" She gives him a silly salute. "Yes, sir!" She begins eating and discovers that she is hungrier than she realized. Sam watches silently so as to not distract her with talking. When she is finished, Sam picks up the tray. "I'll take care of these dishes while you wash up." He leaves the room while Pat gets up. She searches through her luggage for fresh clothes then goes into the sonic shower. After cleaning off the grit and grime from the day before, she dons a clean uniform and rejoins Sam in the other room.

"Sam", she says with a blush, "I feel embarrassed about my emotional displays yesterday." Sam gives her another slight smile. "Which ones? The goofy elation and kissing or the screaming and crying?" Pat gestures. "All of it! I'm sure your friends are wondering what you are getting yourself into by dating me! I'm an illogical mess!" Sam guides her to the sofa and sits down with her. "I believe", he responds, "they see that you are both a challenge and an asset. Besides, it is not their choice...it is mine...and I choose to stay." "I'll probably have more meltdowns to come before this whole mess is legally resolved in the courts.", she warns. Sam nods. "And I expect nothing less. You have lived with more pain, mentally, physically, emotionally, and spiritually, than I've known anyone else. You have developed coping strategies that are unique to you, either because of, or in spite of, the Asperger's Syndrome. If any Vulcan had been subjected to the same trauma, I am uncertain if they could endure, with or without logic."

"And we still have a long haul ahead.", Pat adds, "By the way, what time is it? If Gramps is going to be released from the Medical Center, I'm sure he's chomping at the bit to get out of there now!" Sam takes her chin and turns her head to face him. "Gramps can wait for a few minutes. May I make an observation? Whenever you are faced with a difficult emotion, you attempt to either mask it or stuff it down until it eventually bursts out, like it did after we arrived back here. I understand why you do it as it has become an ingrained habit. Do you realize the price you pay each time this occurs?" A tear silently slides down her cheek. "Experience has taught me the hard way", she chokes out, "that whenever anyone detects weakness...they aim for the jugular!" "If that should happen again", Sam states, "They now have me to contend with...as your partner and your mate. I only ask that you permit me the privilege to protect your back as you demonstrated yesterday that you protected mine. We work well together. Agreed?" Pat nods. "Agreed!" Sam leans over and kisses her. "Now let's go and pick up your Great-Grandfather, Spock, and Captain Sulu!" He gets up and helps Pat to her feet. They walk out to his vehicle with their arms wrapped around each other.

Their vehicle pulls up in front of the medical center. Sam parks the vehicle and they walk inside to find Spock and Sulu patiently waiting and conversing. Leonard is not so patient and is scowling. "Morning, Gramps", she says as she kisses his cheek then turns to the others. "Uncle Spock, Sulu. I presume that everything checked out okay and the Healers have signed off on releasing you?" "Your Great-Grandfather was only slightly injured but he insisted on being released this morning.", Spock replies, "Sulu and I are none the worse for wear." Pat breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank God! I was terrified about what my brother could have done to all three of you!" "We were also concerned about the possibility of what he would have done to you, Patricia-kam!", Spock replies. Pat looks back at her Great-grandfather. "I've been informed that the Healers are still keeping him under sedation as they begin to treat him. I'm not sure what I can realistically hope for." "That would depend on how much neurological damage they find.", Spock says. Pat nods. "If I didn't know better, I would be diagnosing him with Paranoid Schizophrenia. I have no idea what kind of damage was done to him while he was growing up. Between the neurological and biological chemical imbalances combined with brain damage, I don't see much hope in helping him become sane and rational. As of now, there is no way he could stand trial. Physically and legally, he is Non Compos Mentis."

Her Great-grandfather gives her a not-so-subtle poke. "Child, I hear what you are saying! Can we get the HELL OUT OF HERE?! I've had ENOUGH of being a patient! We can discuss this back at the lodgings!" Pat rolls her eyes. "Yes, Gramps!", she sighs, "We've cleared the equipment and other gear out of the vehicle so there should be enough room for everyone this time around. Right, Sam?" Sam nods. "That is correct. Using the transporter to return to your lodgings will be unnecessary." "And Gramps...", Pat interjects, "we need to talk when we get back!" Everyone gets into Sam's vehicle and they return to the McCoy's lodgings. The old doctor insists he can walk without assistance. Pat looks at both Spock and Sulu. All three shrug and follow McCoy into the lodging while Sam secures his vehicle, who then follows them inside as well.

"Gramps, Uncle Spock, Sulu, are you hungry?", Pat inquires, "Traditionally, hospital food has NEVER tasted palatable...at least not to my taste buds!" All three concur that they would like something to eat and Pat prepares the meal from the food replicator while Sam sees to their comfort. She fixes a snack for herself and Sam then they all sit down at the table. Pat looks around at everyone. "Now that we are all here, I have some serious issues that I need to discuss." The Elders wait for her to continue. "Now that my brother is in custody and in treatment, I have to look ahead as to what still needs to be done. As it stands right now, under Federation Law, my brother cannot stand trial due to his insanity. He is currently unable to understand the charges against him and why is actions were wrong. There is no guarantee that the Healers are going to be able to help him achieve sanity so he may be spending the rest of his life institutionalized and under sedation. If the Healers do manage to restore him to sanity, then he will need to stand trial, we would need to testify against him, and...whatever the outcome of the trial...I would have to live with the consequences for the rest of my life. It was painful dealing with being rejected, abused, and then abandoned growing up. What he did...to all of us...was an outgrowth, a continuation of that...and it still hurts beyond belief. I have a responsibility, to all of you...and to my brother...and, in the near future, I will have to make some very difficult, painful, decisions."

"How can we help?", Sulu asks. Pat thinks for a few moments. "At this juncture, the only thing you can do is be understanding and supportive." She looks at Sam. "Sam has already witnessed one of my meltdowns...and it was a DOOZY! I expect there will be more to come in response to the stressors that I will be experiencing in the days, weeks, months, or possibly years ahead." At that moment, Sam's communicator chimes and he gets up, walking into another room, to answer it. He returns looking even more somber than usual.

Pat looks at him, sensing something bad has just happened. "Sam, what is it? What's wrong?" Sam sits down beside her and gently places a hand on her shoulder. "That was the Chief Healer on the communicator. Pat, I'm sorry to have to tell you this...James has died." She is stunned and horrified. "What?!" "They are just as stunned as you are.", Sam continues, "They don't know the cause of death. You will have to return to the medical center and sign a consent form giving them permission to perform an autopsy." Pat leans her head on the table and starts shaking. "My brother?! DEAD?!" Spock gets up and walks over to where Pat and Sam are sitting, placing his hand on her shoulders. "I grieve with you.", Spock quietly responds, "My brother, Sybok, was also difficult to get along with. I felt devastated when he died because, in spite of everything, he was still my brother." Pat lifts her head off the table as tears stream down her face. "There was so much I wanted to do to try and help him!" She starts sobbing. Leonard gets up and walks over to his Great-granddaughter. Sam and Spock step aside to make room. He bends down and hugs her. "In spite of everything, he was also my Great-grandson. Right now, it's hard to know what to do or say."

Pat cries for several minutes and then calms down. "I need to go.", she sniffles as she gets up, "I have a consent form I need to sign." Sam gets up with her. "I will go with you." Pat wipes her eyes and shakes her head. "No, Sam. I need to be alone with this. I need to see my brother's body and say goodbye. Please." "I understand.", Sam replies, "I do not agree." She gives him a half smile. "Then we must agree to disagree." She kisses his cheek. "Besides, you need to make sure Gramps behaves himself as I'm sure he is not eager to return to the medical center for any reason at this time." The old doctor sighs. "Normally, I would have to say something to that but...go on, child. Do what you have to do. I would like for Sam to keep us company until you return." Pat gives him a sad smile. "Thanks, Gramps." She leaves the lodgings for the nearest transporter and transports back to the medical center where she is met by the Chief Healer.

"Live Long and Prosper, Doctor McCoy. We grieve with thee on the death of thy brother." Pat nods. "Thank you. Where have you taken his body? May I see him?" "Please follow me." the Chief Healer responds, "the morgue is this way." They enter the morgue and Pat sees that the walls are lined with closed drawers. The Chief Healer motions to a worker, speaks briefly with him, and the worker nods. The worker walks over to a nearby closed drawer, presses in a code and the drawer slides open … revealing the body of James. Pat approaches the body then looks up at the staff members. "Does anyone know what happened? Can anyone tell me anything?" "We were keeping him under sedation", the Chief Healer replies, "and one of the Healers was monitoring his vital signs while I was examining him. He seemed to regain consciousness, in spite of the sedation, moved his jaw slightly, then appeared to bite down on something. Within seconds, his vital signs shut down. We attempted everything to resuscitate him without success. We beg forgiveness for our failure."

Pat shakes her head. "I do not blame you. Once you perform the autopsy, and get the toxicology results, we should know more. Thank you for everything you have done to help. Where are the forms I must sign?" The Chief Healer receives a PADD from a worker. "They are here." The PADD is given to Pat, who reads it thoroughly, then signs it. She hands it back to the Chief Healer. "May I have a few moments alone with my brother's remains?", she asks. The Chief Healer nods slightly. "Of course." The medical staff withdraw to a discreet distance, permitting Pat some privacy. She places her hand on her brother's chest. "James, I am so sorry for the Hell that she put both of us through! You deserved to have a loving mother and so did I. The cards that life dealt both of us denied us the mother that we truly needed, as well as deserved, and she made both of us suffer for her own self gratification. I don't know if you ever believed in a Higher Power or the Afterlife. I pray, that wherever your spirit has gone, you will find the peace that eluded you in this life. I love you, brother." She leans over and kisses his cold cheek then straightens up. She nods to the Chief Healer and the workers. They nod in return and one of them walks over, punches in another code, and the drawer slides closed. Pat leaves without saying another word and returns to her lodgings.

She enters the door and goes straight to her room without speaking. Sam decides to follow her and finds her sitting on the bed, staring blindly at the blank wall before her. "Is there anything I can do?", he asks gently. Pat numbly shakes her head "no" and continues staring blindly at the wall. "I will be here for you, Pat. Let me see to the needs of our Elders in the next room and then I will return." She nods mutely and continues staring at the wall. Sam re-enters the other room where Leonard, Spock, and Sulu are seated. He speaks to no one in particular. "Pat has gone quiet...very quiet...TOO quiet! I am...concerned." Spock nods. "I have seen her do this before, when she was struggling with emotional trauma." The elder Vulcan gets up and heads toward her room. "I will see what I can do."

Spock enters Pat's room and sits down beside her. She is still staring blindly at the wall. Carefully, he places his hand on her face, his fingertips finding the connection points. Immediately, he sees all the images racing through her mind, past and present, including her battle with her brother in the caverns, then sees his body lying in the morgue. He senses her emotional distress as she struggles to process everything. He projects one word to her: "Calm." Pat slowly turns her head towards him, maintaining the mind-meld, and makes eye contact with her favorite Uncle. Her tears start to flow down her face once more. "It is permissible to cry, Patricia-kam. Your brother has lost his future. There is no shame in grieving what could have been." Pat starts to sob, silently, her shoulders heaving. Spock cradles her like a child as she continues to sob. Eventually, the weeping subsides and she makes eye contact once more. "Stay here and rest, Patricia-kam. I will send Sam back in. Permit him to help and support you." She nods silently as Spock gets up and goes into the other room. "Samok", he gestures toward the younger Vulcan, "Go to her. She needs you." Sam gives the elder Vulcan a questioning look. "Are you certain?" Spock nods. "Yes."

Sam re-enters Pat's room and sits down beside her once more. She reaches out and embraces Sam. "I-I-I..." Her voice trails off. Sam presses a finger to her lips. "Shh-h-h-h! You don't have to speak if it's too much of a struggle. I will simply follow your lead." Pat nods wordlessly then places her hand on Sam's face, clumsily attending to meld. Sam gently repositions her fingers to the correct placement. He sees the jumble of images rushing through her mind. There are no words...just images and emotions flowing like tumultuous waves in a roiling, violent ocean. "I see why you are unable to speak. All of this is overwhelming for you, is it not?" She nods, again, without speaking. Another tear silently rolls down her cheek. Sam gently wipes the tear away. "I'm here...for you." She looks at him and nods as she whispers hoarsely, "It...will take me some...time...to work through this."

Sam responds softly. "I know. Knowing what I have learned from our mind-meld, you have persevered through much and you are stronger than you give yourself credit for. You have a loving family sitting in the other room and I am honored to be a part of that family. We can work through this...together." Pat rubs her eyes. "Let me go wash my face. We all have some more talking to do. With my brother's death, that changes everything." She gets up and goes into the bathroom. She emerges with a freshly washed face and heads toward the other room with Sam following. Sitting in a nearby chair, she looks from one person to another, then sighs. "A few hours ago", she begins, "I was talking about what was ahead for us, with my brother's treatment and subsequent court trial. His sudden death has tossed everything onto its head. Now I'm faced with having to plan his funeral..." Her voice trails off.

"Any idea if he left anything behind?", the old doctor asks, "Anything in writing that might help us understand why this happened?" "Investigator Central is analyzing everything they recovered from the caverns.", Sam answers, "They've also contacted Star Fleet and the Federation to see if they have any leads. It has been less than a day since this evidence was gathered. We will need more time to analyze this for answers." Pat sighs. "At this point, with his body being held in the morgue, there should be no rush now." "And we also have to arrange our return to our respective stations.", the old doctor adds. "And you must continue your own recovery, Leonard.", Spock interjects. Pat looks at Sam. "Plus you need to get to Star Fleet Academy for your training." Sam nods. "I would suggest coordinating everything. At this juncture, we are forced to wait until the autopsy is completed and the body released for funeral arrangements. While I am on Earth, attending training in San Francisco, I will be maintaining contact with Investigator Central regarding any leads they turn up. Captain Sulu, what are your plans? I don't believe anyone intended to leave you out."

"Whatever my former shipmates need, I can see to it.", Sulu replies, "For the moment, I can look into what form of transportation is available to us at any given point in time so that we can leave when ready." "I would concur.", Spock adds, "For now, as Patricia-kam would say...'first things first'. The rest will fall into place." Pat looks at all of them. "I better give everyone fair warning...I'll probably be bouncing off the walls, at least emotionally, for the foreseeable future. I anticipate rough sailing." Within a week or so, Pat receives the official autopsy report on her late brother. She is sitting in the living room of her lodgings while reading through it. She sighs, puts the PADD down on the coffee table in front of her, and rubs her eyes. "In a way, I'm surprised, and yet, at the same time, I should not be surprised at all." The old doctor enters the room and gestures toward the PADD. "Are the toxicology results included?"

She nods. "Yes...cyanide. He had a cyanide capsule surgically embedded inside his cheek. There was no way we could have known it was there." She picks up another PADD. "According to Investigator Central, they found my brother's possessions hidden away in one of the other caverns. Among them was a journal which included a suicide note. He fully intended to kill me and anyone else associated with me, then kill himself to avoid capture and prosecution. According to what he wrote, he fully expected everyone of his intended victims to passively submit to being slaughtered. He wasn't counting on meeting the resistance he got. I'm guessing that once he realized that he was in custody, he bit down on the cyanide capsule and..." Her Great-grandfather shakes head in bewilderment. "I don't understand how he could find someone willing and able to embed that into his cheek..." "It's possible he knew someone with the surgical skills, Gramps", she replies, "Access to poison, and without scruples. It could just as easily be someone who lost their license to practice medicine anywhere in this quadrant."

The old man continues shaking his head in bewilderment. "It's just hard to imagine anyone, with medical training, doing anything like that!" She sighs. "Me too! God only knows what kind of life he was leading until we crossed paths inside that cavern! Now I will never know!" Leonard gazes around the lodgings. "Where's the rest of the gang that usually hangs around here?" Pat gestures, "Sulu wanted to go sight-seeing and Uncle Spock is being his tour-guide. Sam is over at Investigator Central, tying up loose ends, before he leaves for Earth for his training. He stopped by and dropped these reports off before going to his office. He knew I would need privacy while reading through them." "And how are you feeling about these results now that they are officially on record?", her Great-grandfather gently asks. She sighs. "Right now...numb. Logically, I expected what they found. It's going to take a while for the emotions to catch up." "We've both taken psychology courses, child.", the old man responds, "You remember studying about the Stages of Grief?"

Pat suddenly feels irritable. "Gramps, I've LIVED through those Stages numerous times BEFORE I knew there was a NAME for it! Knowing them and remembering them doesn't make it easier to experience them! It still hurts like HELL!" The old man places a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Yes, child, it does HURT LIKE HELL! You have the right to feel what you feel." He pauses. "Have you made any decisions regarding the funeral arrangements?" She nods. "I've already given the go-ahead to have his body cremated. I'm looking into being able to bring his cremains back to our home system and sending them into our sun. I don't know if he had any spiritual beliefs...outside of worshiping...her...or not. "And you feel uncomfortable about asking any priest, priestess, minister, or shaman to speak the right words over your brother's cremains before sending them off on their final journey.", Gramps comments. Pat nods, "Yes...uncomfortable...awkward...", she sighs irritably, "This is a big mess!" "I see...", the old man responds as he gets up and pats her shoulder as he walks past. "I know you'll do the right thing given whatever resources will be available to you when the time comes." He walks into the other room. Pat sighs. "I hope so." She gets up and walks over to the window and stares out toward the far landscape of Vulcan, folding her hands behind her back.

Sam is meeting with his team at Investigator Central, going over what will need to be done to wrap up their investigation of the multiple abductions and murder attempts before he departs for Earth. "Doctor Pat McCoy has been informed of what we have found up to this point?", Stark asks his commanding officer. Sam nods. "Yes, I gave her copies of our report, as well as the coroner's report, before I came here. I expect that she will have questions once she analyzes this information." Stark raises a quizzical eyebrow. "Wouldn't it have been more efficient for her to read the reports here? Then we could discuss the results of our investigation." Sam looks over at him as he responds. "Efficient? Yes. That would be the logical thing to do. Emotionally, possibly not. We must not lose sight of the fact that the decedent was her brother, her only sibling. Both of her parents are dead as well. She is in the difficult position of doing her duty and working through her grief regarding his sudden death. Keep in mind, she is human not Vulcan." Stark looks somber. "Understood, Samok. For a human, she has handled this difficult situation very well. I grieve with her." Sam's eyes are unreadable. "I will be sure to tell her that."

The Investigators conclude their meeting and Sam goes to his office to finish up before beginning his leave of absence. Stark follows him. "You are prepared for your trip to Earth, my friend?" Sam looks about his office. "Yes. Everything should operate efficiently during my absence. The only thing left to do is go home and finish packing." Stark quirks an eyebrow. "My inquiry also included traveling with both Doctors McCoy. The trip to Earth will not be a short one." Sam turns to look at his friend. "You are concerned about my traveling with two illogical, emotional humans." Stark nods. "One of them being more emotional, given the difficult circumstances of recent events." "If you are inquiring how I would be able to tolerate them during this journey", Sam continues, "I believe the better question would be how they will tolerate me." Stark gives his friend a slight smile. "I believe it would also involve the question of who chose whom? I am pleased that you two have found each other and she is wise to insist on taking things slow. You have much to learn from each other." He pauses. "T'Ling was special in her own way. Your Doctor McCoy has MANY unknown variables. Each variable, that becomes known, is surprising."

Sam continues to prepare for his leaving. "Eventually, I hope that she will formalize that union with me and become my wife. If that day comes, I would like for you to stand with me during the Koon-ut-Kalifee." Stark looks at his friend with a glint of humor in his eyes. "And if she prefers a more human ceremony?" Sam pauses. "I had not considered that possibility!" Stark has a slight smirk on his face. "Ah! Another unknown variable!" Sam nods. "I will need to keep that in mind. Do you know, she wants me to take dance lessons?" Both of Stark's eyebrows go up. "Dance lessons? Intriguing!" "What is your opinion?", Sam asks his friend. Stark thinks for a few moments. "I am not too familiar with music produced by humans, nor their dance customs. I will have to look into that and so should you. If she agrees to marry you and has a human wedding ceremony, then dancing is customary under those circumstances."

Sam gives his friend a quizzical look. "Indeed? If you are unfamiliar, how would you know that?" "My parents were friends with Ambassador Sarek", Stark replies, "and were invited to his wedding, on Earth, to the Lady Amanda, even when others on our world disapproved. That is where they first learned how to do the Waltz. They also attended his second wedding to Perrin, another human wife. Did you know that form of dance involves mathematics? My parents continued to practice that dance for the rest of their lives. I found it fascinating to watch!" "Intriguing!", Sam replies, "I am grateful, to you, for bringing this to my attention." Sam completes his task and bids Stark good-bye. He leaves Investigator Central to return to his home and finish packing for his journey. In the meantime, Spock and Sulu are wandering about the city.

"Spock", Sulu asks, "Since you were taken prisoner and held hostage longer than Len and I, what were your thoughts during all that time?" Spock contemplates the question. "That Pat's brother was a deeply disturbed man. It was unfortunate what happened to him. Even though she has us to look to as her family, he was still her brother. In one sense, she blames herself for being unable to save him from self-destruction, and yet, she knows that saving him was beyond her power." Sulu nods somberly. "I was thinking the same thing. What can we do to help her?" "Under these conditions", Spock replies, "We must permit Patricia-kam to choose the best path and support her through this difficult journey." "I wish there was more that could be done.", Sulu adds. "That, my friend, is beyond our power." Spock comments. "They continue walking for a few more blocks then decide to return to the McCoy lodgings.

Sam returns to the McCoy lodgings with his bags packed and ready to go. He finds Pat standing quietly beside the window, staring out onto the scenery beyond. He walks up behind her, making sure she hears him and will not be startled into a defensive stance. He gently embraces her from behind and she leans back into him. "Hi, Sam. How was your day?" "Everything went well.", he replies, "The Investigative Team is prepared to continue working on this case during my absence as there are still loose ends to track down. By the way, Investigator Stark complimented you." She turns around to look at Sam. "He did, did he? What did he say?" "That you are handling this situation very well." She shakes her head. "If he only knew what was really going on between these two round ears of mine!" Sam turns her and kisses the tip of one round ear. "If he knew, I believe he would admire you even more and I would have a rival at the Koon-ut-Kalifee!" Pat turns to give him a slight smile. "A rival to fight in the Koon-ut-Kalifee?" Sam nods. "Only if you choose him as your champion!" Pat shakes her head. "I wouldn't go that far. I've had enough of hand-to-hand combat for awhile." Sam looks at her. "But it would not be you involved with the combat!" Pat gives him a smirk. "With my Klingon training, it's very possible he WOULD be fighting me!" Sam looks abashed. "I neglected to include that variable in my equation!"

Pat giggles softly. "I'm glad you are here.", she whispers, "You can make me laugh with your Vulcan sense of humor!" Sam tightens his embrace, nibbling her ear, while Pat smiles and caresses him in return. Their private moment is short-lived as Spock and Sulu enter the lodgings and Leonard McCoy comes into the room to check out the source of the noise. The old man spots the lovebirds necking by the window and growls. "You two need a chaperone! I go into the other room, leaving you two alone, and you start making out!" Spock's eyes dance with amusement. Pat growls back. "I bet you did worse at my age, and probably tried to compete with Captain Kirk!" Spock and Sam look at each other, trying hard not to let on that THIS conversation between the two McCoy's is amusing! Sulu cracks up laughing! Pat looks from Sam to Spock. "Well?!" "I believe, in this case, silence is the better part of valor.", Sam replies, "No matter who I agree with, I'm going to get into trouble with the other!" "A wise choice!", Spock answers.

"Hmph!", is the only response that the old doctor can think of to say. Pat looks at Sam while still in his embrace. "At times like these, I wish I could be in two places at once...staying here, with you, and needing to meet with the coroner to finish up what I need to do regarding my brother." "Let me come with you, Pat...please. You do not have to do this alone." Pat pauses, then nods. "All right." She looks at the others. "We'll be back shortly." She and Sam go out to his vehicle and head to the coroner's office. During the trip, he reaches over and holds her hand. She squeezes his hand, in response and neither find it necessary to speak. Their vehicle pulls up and parks in front of the building that houses the coroner's office. They enter the building to meet with the coroner. On the desk is a nondescript urn with a tag identifying it with the name of "James Yuri". Sam silently observes Pat as she reacts to the sight of the urn. She takes a deep breath then exhales forcefully. "I thought I had prepared myself for this moment and I find it's still hard.", she comments. "I understand.", the Coroner replies, "Times like these are always difficult." She picks up the urn and hands it to Pat. "Thank you.", she murmurs, then looks at Sam, struggling with the urge to cry. "Let's go...now...before I lose it in front of too many people." Sam and the Coroner nod to each other as Pat escapes out the door. "She is attempting to be a Vulcan.", the Coroner observes, "Most illogical. I do not understand why she is not accepting her own humanness." Sam can only nod silently at the coroner's observation. He heads for the door after Pat and finds her sitting in the vehicle, weeping silently as she holds the urn in her lap.

Pat wipes her eyes. "Sorry." Sam looks at her quizzically. "Why are you apologizing? For crying? You are human and, as a human, you have every right to grieve the death of your brother." "I'm just afraid that I'll embarrass you...again...with my emotional outbursts.", she answers. Sam gives her a slight smile. "My friends have accepted you as my mate, formalized or not. If anyone else has a problem regarding my choosing a human mate, that is their problem." He takes her hand. "You are with me and you are safe. I love you just as you are. Always remember that." Pat wipes her eyes again. "Please keep reminding me. I tend to forget when my emotions get in the way." Sam gives her hand a squeeze. "You can depend on me for that!" He starts up the vehicle and they return to the McCoy lodgings where they begin packing for their return trip.

As Pat continues her packing, she turns to her Great-grandfather and Sulu. "Which freighter is going to take us home?", she asks. Sulu gives her an innocent look. "Well...I thought a star-ship might do this time around." Pat starts getting suspicious and looks from her Great-grandfather, to Sulu, then back again. "Now what have you two been up to while I was gone?" The old doctor gives her a look that is just as innocent as Sulu's. "Oh...nothing. Just making the usual travel arrangements." Pat turns toward Spock. "Uncle Spock? Do you know anything about this?" "I have not noticed anything unusual regarding the travel arrangements to your home.", Spock replies nonchalantly. Pat looks at all three of elders. "Why do I get the sense there is something you are not telling me?" All three give her an innocent shrug as they look at each other.

Pat shakes her head, resumes packing and organizing her luggage. It suddenly hits her that she will be saying good-bye to Spock at this time. "Uncle Spock", she says with a shaky voice, "I wish you were coming with us." "I am gratified that you wish that I accompany you home.", Spock replies gently, "However, I must resume the task, here, that was interrupted by your brother's arrival." "But we have the holidays coming up. If my calculations are correct, tomorrow is Thanksgiving Day, on Earth, for a segment of the human population. Traditionally, it is a family holiday." "And so it shall be, Patricia-kam. Would it be permissible to celebrate it early, at my home, before you leave?" Pat is stunned. "I-I-I...Gramps?!"

Her Great-grandfather nods with a grin. "I think it would be a perfect reason to have Thanksgiving here!" Pat looks at Sam. "Sam? Any thoughts?" Sam gives her a confused look. "I do not know what Thanksgiving is." Pat scratches her head. "What's the best way to explain it without boring everyone? Well...for one, it is a very ancient Earth holiday based on when the Pilgrims, who were colonizing America, survived a harsh winter with the assistance of the Native Americans who lived there. When the Pilgrims brought in their harvest, they held a feast, invited the Native Americans to their party, and gave thanks to their Higher Power for the fact they survived harsh conditions. At least, that's what I can remember off the top of my head. At the same time, what I just said might not be historically accurate. I hope I got the gist of it." Leonard McCoy nods. "Sounds close enough to me! Anyway, every year, families gather together to feast on turkey, fall vegetables, cranberry sauce, and pumpkin pie!"

"I've also had a vegetarian form of a Thanksgiving feast so meat is not necessarily required.", she comments to Sam. "Intriguing!", he replies. She turns to Spock. "But Uncle Spock, how could you make all of these arrangements on such short notice?" Spock gives her a slight smile. "My original plan was to host your Thanksgiving Day holiday at my home given that in previous years, I had been your guest. I thought it was time for me to reciprocate. That is the original reason why I returned to Vulcan...to make these preparations and issue an invitation to you. Your brother's unexpected appearance created a delay. While you were out, I was able to complete these preparations with the assistance of your Great-Grandfather and Captain Sulu." "Uncle Spock", Pat replies, "Suppose I was unable to accept your invitation due to my schedule with Star Fleet Medical?" "I doubt, very seriously, that Star Fleet Medical would say 'No' to Ambassador Spock and/or T'Pau!", Leonard McCoy chimes in with glee, "That's why he scheduled a meeting with T'Pau this time. To ensure you would be able to accept if the invitation to return to Vulcan was issued by her." Pat is astonished. "Even T'Pau knew?!" Spock nods. "She still remembers your first meeting with her when you were only six years old. She has never forgotten that you called her...'Pretty'. She found that...intriguing." Sam is astonished as he looks at Pat with both eyebrows raised. She shrugs her shoulders. "It's a long story, Sam. I'll tell you later when we have some private time." She looks at the three Elders. "What have you been able to prepare?"

The elder McCoy rubs his hands in anticipation. "We have two types of turkey...vegetarian and meat, mashed potatoes, gravy, sweet potatoes, different types of stuffing such as cornbread stuffing, oyster dressing, and so forth, cranberry sauce, corn, rolls, and...of course, pumpkin pie for dessert!" Pat grins. "Sounds good to me!" Spock indicates her baggage. "You may leave your luggage here as my home is not that far off." "I'm thinking that once our stomachs are full", Pat comments, "We are going to be too sleepy to do anything else for the rest of the day! And I don't want to eat and run home!" Sam is astonished at the menu. "That IS a lot of food to consume! Are Thanksgiving Day feasts always like this?" Pat nods her head toward her Great-grandfather. "Gramps has been known to prepare more food than THAT and invited ALL of his former crew mates from the U.S.S. Enterprise! It was quite a party! I was so overwhelmed that I couldn't remember everyone's names!" She turns toward Sulu. "That's why I didn't recognize you, Sulu!"

"Astonishing!", Sam comments. Pat nods. "That it WAS! And this was all taking place while I was still growing up. Meeting his former crew mates and hearing about their experiences is what led me to apply to Star Fleet Medical Academy." Her mood changes to sad. "But this year...my brother..." "There was nothing that any of us could do to help your brother.", Spock replies gently, "It is illogical to punish yourself because he refused to accept what was offered." Pat nods at this. "Yes, Uncle, the logical part of my brain knows this..." She taps the area of her heart. "But here...it feels differently. My logic and my emotions are at war with each other and both are right! I could have done more, if I had known more earlier..."

Spock shakes his head. "It was not within your power to know more any earlier. Patricia-kam, visualize, in your mind, stepping back and looking at all the facts, what do you see?" Pat closes her eyes and just breathes for several seconds. She opens her eyes and looks at Spock. "I did everything I could possibly do. I left no stone unturned." Spock nods at her answer. "And what is your conclusion?" "That I must work through all the stages of grief and learn to let go of what I cannot control.", she answers. Spock nods again. "Patricia-kam, I recall something you often quoted. I believe it is called the Serenity Prayer?" Pat's eyes well up. "Exactly, Uncle Spock, and the words to that prayer are appropriate for this!" Sam is curious. "What are the words to this...Serenity Prayer?"

Pat takes a deep breath. "It goes like this...'God, grant me the serenity, to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference!' I can see now how that would apply to this situation. " Sam contemplates this. "Wise words..." "Yes.", she replies, "The logical part of my brain recognizes the difference between what I can and cannot change. It's getting the emotions to accept and follow is a challenge...trying to bring these two parts into alignment." "I would suggest less of an alignment and more of Yin and Yang, analogy.", Spock suggests. Pat closes her eyes again. "Yes, Uncle! I see that image! It makes much more sense to me now!" Leonard McCoy walks over to her and places his arm around her shoulders. "Better, child?" She nods. "Yes...for now." Spock gestures toward the door. "It is time. May we adjourn to my home for the Thanksgiving feast?" Pat nods at that. "I agree. You know? I think I'm beginning to recognize hunger pangs."

The group walks to Spock's home, where a Thanksgiving Day table has been set up. Pat is amazed. "Very impressive! Place settings with names and everything! WOW!" The old doctor grins. "Goes to show that I haven't lost my touch in my old age!" Pat quirks an eyebrow at him. "And give Uncle Spock SOME credit, Gramps!" The elder McCoy looks at her with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Oh yeah! That too!" Pat shakes her head at him while the old man just grins at everyone. She turns toward her favorite Uncle. "Uncle Spock? Do you wish to proceed with the family tradition?" Spock nods and gestures for everyone to seat themselves at the table. Each guest finds a nameplate at each setting and sits accordingly. Pat looks from Spock to her Great-grandfather and back. "Now, which one of you has the coin for me to toss and decide who carves the turkey?" Spock holds up his hand. "First things first. Do you wish to say the traditional Grace, Patricia-kam?"

"Yes.", she replies. She bows her head and closes her eyes. "Great Spirit that has all power in the Universe and beyond, bless everyone of our loved ones, here at this table as well as loved ones near, far, and on other planes of existence. I thank you for bringing us all together here, today, safely so that we can enjoy each others' company and I thank you for this bounty on the table before us that You have blessed us with. May we never take anything for granted. Please watch over my brother since he has left my plane of existence and has crossed over into yours. Amen." Everyone at the table responds with an "Amen!" Pat looks at Spock and her Great-grandfather. "Now...who has that antique coin for the traditional coin toss? I believe the last person who won kept it for this year."

Spock walks over to a chest of drawers. "I have kept it here since a year ago, Patricia-kam." He opens a drawer and takes out a silver dollar that is several hundred years old. "That coin has been passed down from one generation to the next of McCoy's.", Pat tells Sam as she gestures toward the coin. "There's a lot of family history connected to it that dates back to the 1800's, Earth date." Spock hands the coin to Pat. "Are you prepared to accept this challenge, Patricia-kam?" Pat grins at him. "I haven't had any similar object to practice with all year so I don't know how successful I'm going to be with this coin toss again."

Sam gives Pat a quizzical look. "I do not understand. Spock won the coin toss a year ago**, **kept the coin, but YOU toss it each year?" Pat nods, still grinning. "I'm supposed to be objective...kind of like a referee. Once the coin toss is decided, then I turn the coin over to the winner to be kept until next year." "I see...", Sam replies, "Fascinating!" Pat turns toward both Spock and Gramps. "Are you ready?" Both reply together, "Yes!" "Call it!" "Heads!", the elder McCoy shouts first. Spock quirks an eyebrow at his old friend. "That leaves the alternative ... Tails!"

Pat laughingly tosses the coin into the air, catches it with one hand, then slaps it onto the back of her other hand. She peeks at the coin then looks at the two competitors. She uncovers the coin for all to see. "Heads it is!", she announces. "I WIN!", the elder McCoy shouts gleefully. Pat hands the ancient coin to her Great-Grandfather. "Until next year! Will you do the honors of carving the turkey, please?" Her Great-grandfather receives the coin, pockets it, then rubs his hands in happy anticipation. "With pleasure!" He picks up the implements and begins to artistically carve the turkey. "Now", he chortles, "Who wants white meat and who wants dark?" "I'll have a slice of white meat, please!", Pat answers. "And I'll have a slice of each.", Sulu chimes in. Pat turns toward Sam. "What about you, Sam?" Sam looks a little dubious. "If it all right with you, I would prefer a taste from your plate, of the genuine turkey, and have the vegetarian version as well." Pat grins at him. "Works for me!"

Everyone receives servings of turkey, either meat or vegetarian, cranberry sauce, stuffing, vegetables, pickles, relish, and rolls. As they eat, she turns her attention back to Sam. "So, Sam, what do you think of your first Thanksgiving dinner?" Sam looks back at her. "It is...enjoyable! The food is delicious!" She leans over and kisses him on the cheek, then gets up and taps a water glass with her spoon to get everyone's attention. "One of the other traditions, on Thanksgiving Day, is to state what each of us is thankful for. I'll start with...I'm thankful for meeting Sam and allowing love back into my life. I'm also thankful that everyone here, at this table, are all safe and sound." She sits down. Spock gets to his feet. "I am...thankful...to have friends here at my home." He resumes his seat. Sulu stands up next. "I'm thankful for my crew mates and my friends, both new and old." He sits down. Leonard slowly stands up and looks at everyone at the table. "I'm thankful for..." He pauses as he chokes up. "That my Great-Grandbaby came for me and her Uncle Spock, refusing to allow anyone or anything to stand in her way, moving the entire Universe to get to us, that for better or for worse, I have a new Great-Grandson-in-law...I know, I know, it's NOT official, yet, but you should know me by now! And I'm thankful that two of my former crew mates are here with me today." He sits down and dabs a finger at his eye. "Damn, something got in my eye and, NO, I'm NOT crying!"

Pat clearly sees tears, reaches out and dabs the tears off her Great-Grandfather's face. "Love you, Gramps! Sam?" Sam hesitantly stands and looks at everyone around the table. "This is my first experience with this tradition so please bear with me if I make mistakes." There are chuckles around the table and Pat reaches up, rubbing his arm reassuringly. "I am...thankful that I have met Pat and have come to know what a special lady she is. I am...thankful that I met her Great-Grandfather and have him accept me into his family in spite of the fact that I am a Vulcan like Spock. Both McCoy's giggle, Sulu chuckles, and Spock's eyes dance. "I am also...thankful that the rescue mission was a success and that we can be here together, at this table, today. I-I-I am uncertain what else I should say." He sits down and gazes at Pat, who leans over and kisses his cheek again. "That was PERFECT!", she tells him.

The elder McCoy winks at Pat and Sam. "Anyone have room for dessert? Who would like to taste some pumpkin pie?" Pat rolls her eyes at him and grins. "Gramps, you know that is my FAVORITE dessert! Sam, would you like to try a taste?" "I believe I will try a small slice.", he replies. Spock pours some more cranberry juice as he comments to the younger Vulcan. "Samok, please be aware of the sugar content. Your metabolism might not tolerate it very well." Sam gives the elder Vulcan a solemn nod. "I am...grateful for the reminder." Pat winces. "Oops! I forgot that the Vulcan digestive system is sucrose intolerant!" Sam nods. "Which is why I will try just a small slice. If it affects me too much, I will not have to be concerned with driving home as the McCoy lodgings are only a short walk away." Sulu is puzzled. "Sucrose intolerance affects driving?" Spock nods. "Unfortunately, yes. Jim had the opportunity to see how sugar affected me after he gave me a piece of mint candy when we were in 20th Century San Francisco, searching for the humpback whales. I had not expected how a small amount would influence my behavior. I had never been given candy as a child therefore I had no point of reference. When Leonard found out, he would not permit me to forget it for a long time ... still hasn't". The elder McCoy gives Spock an evil grin.

Pat explains, "Uncle Spock, Gramps, Captain Sulu, and the rest of the Enterprise crew went back in time to bring some humpback whales to our time. Long story about why. While they were on 20th Century Earth, Captain Kirk gave Uncle Spock some hard candy...just the usual friendly gesture between friends. The sugar in that small piece of candy made Uncle Spock...drunk. As a result, when he and Captain Kirk were introduced to George and Gracie, a pair of humpback whales being held in captivity, Uncle Spock decided to take a little swim with them and and had a mind-meld with Gracie!"

Both of Sam's eyebrows shoot up in astonishment. "Indeed?!" Pat nods. "When Gramps found out about that little dip in the whale tank, he couldn't stop grinning about it! Like he's grinning right now!", as she gestures toward the elder McCoy, who is grinning from ear to ear! "I was still recovering from the Fal-tor-Pan", Spock attempts to explain, "So my judgment was not at its best." Pat gestures again toward her Great-grandfather. "Before the Fal-tor-Pan, Gramps had Spock's Katra for awhile. Another long story that he can share with you on the way home." Sam is nearly speechless. "I...am astonished beyond words!" Pat grins at him. "There's quite a bit of adventures among everyone sitting here at this table! Some of those events took place before you and I were born! We could sit here for DAYS and we still wouldn't be able to tell you all of them!" Sam nods. "I am intrigued and look forward to hearing as many of these stories as you are willing to share with me!" "And you won't be disappointed!", Pat replies, "Gramps, some pie, please? Thanks!" She receives a small plate with a slice of pumpkin pie topped with a dollop of whipped cream. She gives Sam a small serving as well. Sam samples a small bite of the pumpkin pie and is astonished at its sweetness. "I see what you mean. It tastes delicious and yet, there is a high amount of sugar in this small slice."

"If it makes you too drunk", Pat says teasingly, "I can always guide you back to the lodgings myself!" "If I get too drunk", Sam replies, "I might do something impulsive as well." Pat whispers to him. "Oh, I can think of a few FUN and impulsive things to do when we are alone!" Sam whispers back. "And you are stone-cold SOBER!" Pat gives him an evil grin. "Which makes it all the MORE FUN because I'll REMEMBER it!" She waggles her eyebrows up and down flirtatiously. Spock wags a finger at both of them but his eyes are twinkling in amusement. The elder McCoy attempts to scowl at them but can't hide the grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. Sulu is grinning broadly. "I may be old but that doesn't mean I've forgotten to have fun now and then!", she tells Sam.

Everyone finishes eating the Thanksgiving feast. Both McCoy's assist Spock in cleaning up, placing the dirty dishes in the reclamator, wiping down the table and vacuuming the floor for anything that was inadvertently spilled. Sulu is regaling Sam with tales of nearly every adventure that the crew of the USS Enterprise experienced with Sam hanging onto every word. Finally, it is time to head for home. "I HATE saying good bye!", Pat sniffles to her favorite Uncle. Spock gently wipes a tear off of Pat's face. "You do not have to say good bye, Patricia-kam. Remember what I have taught you over the years?" He raises his hand in the Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper. We will see each other again." Pat returns the salute and replies, through her tears, "Peace and long life. Yes, we will be seeing each other once more." She lowers her hand and hugs Spock. "And as illogical as it is, I will STILL MISS you until then!" "I know", the elder Vulcan replies gently, "And I will miss you too, Patricia-kam. Now go, you have things you must do." He gently pushes her toward the door.

Pat joins the old doctor, Sulu and Sam at the door. They walk back over to the McCoy's lodgings. Sam is slightly wobbly and Pat notices. "Sam, is the sugar affecting you now?" Sam is attempting to clear his mind by shaking his head. The attempts are unsuccessful. "It appears that the sucrose is having a stronger effect than I anticipated!", he replies shakily. Pat peers closer at him and suppresses a smile. "Sam, the sugar from that pumpkin pie has made you drunk! Here, lean on me before you fall!" Sam places his arm around Pat. "I believe it would be prudent that I accept your offer." He stumbles and nearly falls but Pat catches him just in time.

She looks over and scowls at her Great-grandfather, who is grinning. "Gramps, don't you DARE say a word! You and Sulu just keep walking!" The group of four arrive back at the McCoy lodgings. Leonard McCoy goes over to the sofa and opens it out to the sofa-bed. Pat aims Sam in the direction of the sofa-bed and deposits him there. Sulu nods in approval and quietly heads over to his own lodgings. The elder McCoy assists the younger McCoy with tucking Sam into bed. "Sleep tight, love!", she whispers to him, then she walks over to where her Great-grandfather is standing. "I guess we'll have to delay our departure until morning. How are we going to notify our transportation?" The old doctor gives her a sly grin. "Don't worry, child. Sulu is already taking care of it. Delaying our departure until morning won't be a problem. Now go and get some rest. You need it! I'm heading to bed!" Pat nods in agreement. "You're right, Gramps! I AM tired! Sleep well!" She heads to her room, lays down across the bed and is quickly asleep.

The morning sun soon awakens her and she realizes that she has inadvertently slept in her clothes. "Oh well", she thinks to herself, "I've been worse while camping with Martok and the gang! I guess I can change clothes once I get on board heading for home." She gets up and goes out of her room to check over her luggage once more. She sees that the urn containing her brother's ashes is secure and ready for transport. She turns and stands up when she hears a noise behind her and sees Sam approaching. "How are you feeling this morning, love? Any headache?" Sam is rubbing his temples. "My head is pounding with pain this morning!" Pat gives him a gentle smile. "Sounds like an old-fashioned hangover to me! Here, let me get you something for that." She locates her Medikit and finds what she's looking for. She has him sit down as she presses a hypo-spray against his neck and administers medication. "The pain should ease up shortly.", she says, "Please let me know if the medication upsets your stomach. Sometimes the side effects can do that."

Sam looks around to ensure they are alone and smiles at her. "I trust you and your capable hands. If I experience an upset stomach, with a hangover, then that is my own fault!" Pat leans in and kisses him. "Is Gramps awake yet?", she asks. "I just looked in on him a few moments ago", Sam responds, "And he was still snoring." Pat puts her arms around Sam's neck and sits in his lap. "Good!" She kisses him again, passionately, and he returns the kiss. Suddenly, they both hear "Hmph!" Pat comes up for air and rolls her eyes. "Gramps! We thought you were still sleeping!" "I'm ready to head out!", the old doctor answers, "Aren't you?" She shakes her head in exasperation. "We're already packed, Gramps. We were just having a little private time to ourselves." Leonard focuses his attention on Sam. "Recovered from your hangover yet?" Pat growls a warning, "Gramps, are you going to start teasing him the same way you tease Uncle Spock?"

The old doctor thinks better of it. "No, because I know that YOU will come down hard on ME for doing that!" "Damn right!", she retorts, "Uncle Spock is used to your teasing as it has been going on for YEARS since before I was even born! Leave MY friends ALONE!" The elder McCoy holds his hands up in surrender. "Okay! Okay!" "Hmph!", Pat responds. Sam looks at both of them with a hint of humor in his eyes.

Sulu taps at the door. "Is everyone ready?" All answer simultaneously, "Yes!" "I've arranged for transport of all of our luggage to the nearest transporter platform.", Sulu replies, "Samok, where are you going to park your vehicle while you are off-planet?" "My friend, Investigator Stark, will be taking care of my vehicle.", Sam responds, "I will turn it over to him when we meet at the transporter facility. My luggage is already in the vehicle." "That should work!", Sulu nods. Pat walks over to her luggage and starts to pick it up along with the urn of her brother's ashes. "I'll take these outside." She walks outside the lodgings. Sam indicates the elder McCoy's luggage. "Shall I assist you with these?" "I'm not going to argue!, the old doctor grins at him. Sam picks up McCoy's luggage and takes it outside the lodgings. Sulu assists Sam in placing the McCoy's luggage in the other vehicle.

Pat looks around. "The next time I get a chance to visit Vulcan, I plan to do more sight-seeing. There's so much I still want to explore!" Sam walks up beside her. "And I'll see to it that you have that opportunity, Pat. There is so much I want to show you." Pat nods and sighs. "I wish Uncle Spock would come with us to see us off." "Child! He knows you TOO well!", the old doctor interjects, "You'll just start crying, again, and he will be placed in an awkward situation on his home planet!" "I know.", she answers softly. "Come on, child.", the elder McCoy says gently, "The sooner we start heading home, the better."

With all the luggage securely packed in both vehicles, Pat, Sam, the elder McCoy, and Sulu head out to the transporter facility. They arrive at the building and begin unloading their luggage and checking them in. Once all the luggage is checked, it is beamed up to the waiting ship. Sulu turns in the vehicle that he has borrowed. Investigator Stark has arrived to receive Sam's vehicle and see him off. Pat gazes about to take one last look at Vulcan before she heads inside to the transporter pads.

"Vulcan will still be here awaiting your return., Sam whispers to her. Pat sighs. "Yes. I also had the illogical hope that Uncle Spock might show up anyway to see us off." "If he does not", Sam replies, "Can you accept his decision?" "Yes. No!", she gestures helplessly, "I don't know! My emotions are all jumbled up with everything." Sam nods. "I understand." She sighs. "Let's go. It's not going to get any easier the longer I stand here." They all head inside the building toward the transporter pads that will beam them to the waiting ship. As Pat is walking toward the pads, she hears her name called and she turns around to see...

Spock approaches them. "During yesterday's confusion", he tells Pat, "After the Thanksgiving feast, I forgot to give you something." Pat forgets where she is and impulsively hugs Spock. "I was hoping you would come!" She looks around and suddenly remembers where they are. "Oops!" Other Vulcans walk by and nod to her indulgently as they recognize her and her Great-grandfather. "That is quite all right. After you went back to your lodgings to recover from...what was it you called it...a turkey coma? I remembered that I forgot to give this back to you." Spock places an ancient coin in Pat's hand. Pat gazes at it, confused. "Wait a minute! I gave this to Gramps and I saw him put this in his pocket!" She looks up to see Spock's eyes dancing. "He forgot that I have a talent for sleight of hand. Another Thanksgiving tradition that we pass back and forth between us." Pat throws her head back and laughs. "You sly old thing! You picked his pocket! I love it! I'll be sure to hang onto this for next year! You MUST teach me that trick someday!"

"And I will, Patricia-kam. I look forward to teaching you that. Now...it is time and you must go. Your family and friends are waiting." He raises his hand in the Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper, Patricia-kam. Until we meet again." Pat pockets the coin and raises her hand in the Vulcan salute. "Peace and long life, Uncle Spock." She hugs him again and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "And keep this hug with you until the next time I see you. Love you, Uncle!" Spock's eyes are unreadable but he speaks softly. "I will. Now go."

Pat releases the hug, wipes her eyes, waves good bye and walks toward the transporter pads where the Elder McCoy, Sam, and Sulu are waiting. They all step onto the pads and Pat blows a good-bye kiss to Spock before they beam up. "Energize!" The transporter beam takes hold and the sight of Spock and the transporter facility fade and is replaced by the transporter room aboard ship. Several officers are in the ship's transporter room and they are greeted by the Executive Officer. "Welcome aboard the Enterprise!", he smiles. Pat's eyes are wide with shock and she looks at both her Great-grandfather and Sulu who grin back. "What?! You knew! YOU BOTH KNEW!" Leonard McCoy grins back. "How about that?" Pat looks at Sam. "Looks like you'll be traveling to Earth in style!"

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT - Aboard the Enterprise**

Sam looks about the transporter room. "It would appear to be so. I have heard much about the different incarnations of the U.S.S. Enterprise!" Pat looks back at her Great-Grandfather, who is scowling. "What?" "Would you mind stepping off so that WE can get off?! You know I don't like transporters and don't want to stand on them any longer than I have to!" Pat shakes her head and steps off the transporter pad. She is aware that Gramps had plenty of room to maneuver and is trying to figure out why he's suddenly grumpier than usual. The others step off with her. The old doctor looks at the Executive Officer. "This request may be belated but...permission to come aboard?"

"Permission granted, with pleasure, Doctor McCoy!", the XO replies. "Well, now that we have that out of the way, which way to our guest quarters?" Pat is still gazing around the transporter room. "This is a newer version than the one I remember from childhood." She turns to the XO. "Are we going to get a tour of this ship?" "First things first, child!", the old doctor growls, "I want to get settled into my quarters! THEN we can take a look around!" Pat looks at Sam. "I think you will find this ship intriguing!" The Executive Officer gives Pat a questioning look. "And you are...?" She holds out her hand. "I'm Doctor Pat McCoy", she replies, then indicates with a thumb over her shoulder. "His Great-granddaughter!" Then she indicates Sam. "This is Samok, of Vulcan...my significant other." "I am Shr'ell", the XO responds, "the First Officer. Glad to make your acquaintance." "Thank you. I'm glad to meet you." Sam looks at Shr'ell. "You are Andorian?", he inquires. "That is correct. Not that many of us in Star Fleet working on the command level.", the XO replies. Pat nods as she and Sam walk toward the door and pause there. "I haven't had the opportunity to meet many Andorians anywhere." "Hmph!", the old doctor growls again, "Do you MIND?! I'd like to get to my quarters within THIS century!" Pat jerks a thumb over her shoulder at the elder McCoy. "Gramps is in a hurry to get where he's going! At his age, he needs to make frequent trips to the head! The elder McCoy is shocked at her wisecrack. "CHILD?!" She gives him an evil grin. "Yes-s-s-s-s-s-s?"

Sam's eyes show a hint of amusement at this exchange. First Officer Shr'ell indicates the corridor. "If you'll follow me, please?" He leads the group out of the transporter room to where the guest quarters are located. Each guest is shown to their assigned quarters and they settle in. Sam turns toward the XO. "Commander Shr'ell..." "Yes?", the Andorian answers. "Pat tells me that quite a few star ships have Holodecks. Does that include this ship?" "As a matter of fact, yes...", the XO replies, "On level 10...the recreation level." "I see...", Sam says as he contemplates this. Pat is gleeful. "Oh goodie! Waltz lessons!" Sam looks over at Pat. "Yes, of course. I am looking forward to learning this aspect of human custom and culture."

Pat's expression becomes somber. "Commander Shr'ell, what is the proper procedure to make funeral arrangements aboard this ship? Do I discuss them with you or with the Captain?" Shr'ell looks concerned. "Why do you ask? Who has died?" Pat indicates the urn she is carrying. "My brother passed away on Vulcan. This urn contains his ashes. I was wondering, if it were possible, to arrange to have the ashes sent into the sun when we arrive in Earth's solar system?" The XO gives her a sympathetic look. "I am sorry for your loss. I will speak to the Captain about this matter." "Thank you.", she responds. Shr'ell leaves for the Bridge. Sam gives her a look of concern. "Pat, are you all right?" "I'll be fine.", she says, "You want to go to Level Ten and look around after I put my things away?" Sam nods. That is agreeable. Now is as good a time as any." She proceeds to place the urn on the table in her quarters and takes the rest of her luggage to her bedroom. Then they head to the nearest turbolift and enter. "Level Ten!", Pat calls out and the turbolift takes them there. They walk around the corridors on Level Ten, checking out the locations of the Holodecks and the Ten-Forward Lounge. Pat nods in approval at what she sees. "Not bad! Not bad at all! Sam, would you like to take a closer look at the Holodecks or have a drink in Ten-Forward?" Sam shakes his head. "Not at the moment. I would like to unpack and then meditate for a little while." "Okay.", she says. They return to the deck where their quarters are and she starts to head to hers.

Sam softly calls out to her. "Pat, you don't have to leave right away." She smiles and walks over to him. "Would you like for me to help you unpack?", she asks flirtatiously. Sam gives her a slight smile. "I have no objection. You might find my quarters uncomfortably warm. I've set the temperatures higher than what humans are accustomed to." The door to his quarters slide open and they enter. "The temperature in here is not too bad at all!", Pat comments, "In fact, I find it comfortable! Believe it or not, I found the temperature on your home world comfortable even though Gramps found it too hot." "Fascinating!", Sam replies, "That is unusual for a human." Pat shrugs. "I've always been that way. Every time I set the room temperature to my comfort level, everyone else complains it's too hot. When they set it to their comfort level, I feel like I'm FREEZING!" Sam gives her a rare grin. "Maybe you are a Vulcan and do not know it!" Pat laughs. "Maybe you're right!" They find his luggage on the floor and they carry it into the other room and unpack.

Once they're done, Pat looks around. "Everything looks all right." Sam quirks an eyebrow. "What?" She grins at him. "No chaperone around. We're alone! Gramps is occupied elsewhere!" She walks over to him, wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. He returns the kiss and feels her respond. "Have you reconsidered about the Koon-ut-La?", he asks her. "We still have to find that Promise Ring as a symbol that we are going steady.", she replies, "And there's a few more things that I need to tell you..." "And what are they?", he asks. "Well, I grind my teeth in my sleep...I kick and thrash in my sleep...I sometimes talk and/or yell in my sleep, I occasionally snore, and I'm a somnambulator...I walk in my sleep. When you need your rest, my nocturnal activities would wreck that."

"You mentioned, earlier, that you have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Are these nocturnal activities related to that?" Pat nods. "Unfortunately, yes. I've tried different medications in the past and the side effects were worse than the conditions they are supposed to treat! Because the medications made it impossible to function, I just stopped taking them. My nocturnal activities never bothered Quon because his sleep-wake cycles were different from mine. He was Caitian and he had the ability to nap when and where-ever he needed to. What are your thoughts about this?" "Knowing about this does not present a problem for me.", he replies. He kisses her again and caresses her. Shall we have a try-out this evening?" Pat smiles in anticipation. "I was hoping you would ask! I have to admit, I'm a little apprehensive. I don't want to accidentally give you a black eye during the night!" "Please do not worry.", Sam replies, "If it happens while you are sleeping, I'll know it's an accident." "Still...", she says, "I'm nervous!"

During the night, Pat has another nightmare. She awakens Sam by her yelling, kicking and thrashing and he quickly realizes she is still sound asleep. He gently places his fingers on the contact points on her face and waits patiently as he silently shares his thoughts with hers, reassuring her that she is not alone; that he is facing down her enemies alongside her. Finally she calms down as he sees, in her mind, the enemies being vanquished. They cuddle closer and he closes his eyes. After several hours, she opens her eyes and gazes at him as he lays beside her. She cuddles closer to him again, sighs, and rests her head on his shoulder. He reaches up and gently strokes the side of her face. "I love you", she whispers to him, "and I apologize for waking you." "You have nothing to apologize for.", Sam tells her, "We vanquished your enemies...together. We are stronger...together. Do you not agree?" Pat kisses him. "Agreed!"

"About the Koon-ut-La...", Sam continues. "I know...", she replies, "I just want us both to be sure before we solemnize our relationship because the Koon-ut-Kalifee would be the point of no return." "You are still afraid...", Sam comments, "That I will reject you." "Yes...", she says hesitantly. Sam looks at her. "Why would I reject you now?" "I...don't know.", she replies, "I look at the logic of everything about me and...you have seen it all...the good, the bad, and the ugly...and you still accept me...and love me in spite of it all. I think I'm trying to reject myself even though that is an illogical thing to do!"

Sam lovingly pushes her hair away from her face. "Have you considered where you learned how to reject yourself...how you learned to consider yourself unlovable?" Pat thinks for several seconds. "I guess I unconsciously absorbed that kind of twisted thinking, from she who abandoned me, from the slavers who used and abused me...long before Gramps found me and took me home. I remember thinking, while I was growing up, that Gramps would discover, at any moment, what a defect I am, that I was actually garbage, and throw me away. I believed that so strongly that I hid inside a trashcan convinced I belonged there. Gramps and Uncle Spock persuaded me to climb out and not do that anymore. I was always puzzled why he never threw me away. I didn't know how to include love in the equation. Uncle Spock tried to help me understand but there were still some things I needed to figure out on my own." "Will you allow me to love you", Sam asks, "Until you learn how to love yourself?" "Yes.", she answers, "I just don't want you to grow tired or impatient and walk away while I struggle with accepting myself." "That would be an illogical reason to leave you...", he replies as he kisses her, "given what we have been through...together." "Then I have no logical reason to say 'No'.", as Pat returns his kiss. "What do I do? What should I expect? Are you permitted to tell me, given that this is considered a taboo subject in polite Vulcan society?"

Sam again places his fingertips on the contact points on her face. "During the betrothal ceremony", he explains, we would touch each other's minds like so. "He places her fingertips on the contact points on his face. "Repeat after me", he says, "My mind to your mind. Your thoughts to my thoughts." Pat repeats the words. "You live in my thoughts...", Sam continues. Sam and Pat say together. "We live in each other's thoughts, parted from me and never parted. Never and always touching and touched." They pause and gaze at each other, still holding their fingers on each other's faces. Pat caresses his face. "I never want to leave you." "You are a part of me!", he replies. She kisses him. "What happens next...after this?" "On Vulcan, a priestess solemnizes this, formally recognizing our bond, by melding with us, before witnesses of family and friends. If we were at the usual betrothal age of seven, she would instill the Pon Farr that would draw us together at the appointed time for mating about 21 years later. Given that we are much older, the Pon Farr might happen sooner than that."

"And then what?", she asks. "Then our betrothal bond must be tested with the Koon-ut-Kalifee...Marriage or Challenge." She looks concerned. "I remember Gramps describing what happened to Uncle Spock when his wife divorced him through the Koon-ut-Kalifee." "Fortunately, divorce is relatively rare among Vulcans.", Sam explains, "During Pon Farr, I would experience the Plak Tow, the Blood Fever, where I must mate or die. You might find that frightening." "Would I experience the Plak Tow, the Blood Fever too, given the mind-meld?", she asks. "I do not know.", he replies, "It is difficult to predict if or when a human woman will experience the Pon Farr and the Plak Tow as Vulcan females have done. These things have never been discussed with outworlders and rarely discussed among ourselves. When Ambassador Sarek married Amanda, their relationship was, obviously, very private. It is unfortunate that you are unable to discuss any of this with Ambassador Spock's mother. She would have been the perfect person to talk to, if she were still alive." "In the meantime", Pat smiles, "We can explore the possibilities." She gently traces a finger over one of his ears. Sam traces a finger over one of her ears and whispers, "Yes, my dear round-eared one..." They kiss again...then their kisses become passionate. After making love, they collapse in exhaustion in each others' arms.

"I have another apology to make.", she says as she caresses him. Sam gives her a puzzled look. "What is there to apologize for, my love?" "As you have just experienced, during our lovemaking, I get...loud!" Sam smiles at her. "You were enjoying the sensations I was giving to you. There is no shame in that. I am pleased that you have enjoyed my lovemaking to you, K'Diwa." Pat strokes the hair on his bare muscled chest. "You called out K'Diwa when we...what does it mean?" "K'Diwa means 'Beloved' in my native language.", he replies as he kisses her again. "K'Diwa", she repeats, "Beloved. You have no idea how much joy that brings to hear you say that to me!" She kisses him passionately. "I want to make love to you again...my K'Diwa!", she whispers. Finally, they fall asleep from exhaustion.

Meanwhile, Leonard and Captain Sulu are touring the newest version of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Sulu is impressed. "What do you think of the newest designs and equipment in Sick Bay?", he asks the old doctor. Leonard scowls. "Hmph! The fancier the gadgets, the less the doctor's touch and required bedside manner! I dread the day when doctors are completely replaced by machines!" That last comment makes Sulu curious. "Have you seen the EMH...that Emergency Medical Hologram?" McCoy's scowl deepens. "Yes, and I know the doctor that EMH was modeled after...arrogant son of a..." At that moment, the current Captain of the Enterprise and the ship's Chief Medical Officer come around the corner. Out of habit, Sulu automatically comes to attention. The Captain waves affably as he smiles at his guests. "At ease, Mr..., I mean, Captain Sulu?!" He turns and looks at Leonard. "And you must be Admiral McCoy! It is both an honor and a pleasure to have both of you aboard!" They all shake hands. The Captain then turns and indicates his CMO. "Allow me to introduce you to my Chief Medical Officer...Doctor Lal Soong Vee Two. She is an updated version of Data's daughter." Leonard is stunned. "An ANDROID?!" Sulu is biting the inside of his cheek to avoid smiling or saying anything in reaction to McCoy's outburst. "Of course.", the Captain nods, "Given that a newer version of Data has risen in the ranks of command, and having an Emergency Medical Hologram available in case Sick Bay becomes overwhelmed in battle, it was only logical to also have an Android doctor as well. Wouldn't you agree, Doctor McCoy?" "To be honest with you", McCoy replies, "I'm Old School. Nothing against Doctor Lal, but give me the human touch and a professional yet empathetic bedside manner any day! I have had the pleasure of meeting the original Data, Lal's father, on the Enterprise-D. I just never imagined all of this!"

"We try to keep up with the latest developments in technology throughout the Quadrant.", the Captain explains. "By the way, my First Officer tells me that funeral arrangements are needed?" "Yes.", McCoy nods sadly, "For my Great-Grandson, James. He died on Vulcan under unfortunate circumstances. My Great-Granddaughter, Doctor Pat McCoy, possesses the urn with his ashes. She wants to make arrangements to have the ashes sent into Sol once we enter Earth's orbit." The Captain nods sympathetically. "That can be arranged. Has there been a decision on who will officiate the funeral?" The old doctor hesitates. "Uh-h-h, no. It's a long story..." "I see.", replies the Captain, "By the way, where is Doctor Pat McCoy? I would like to meet with her to discuss this."

"I'm not exactly sure where my Great-granddaughter went off to. The last time I saw her, she was touring the ship with Samok, her Significant Other." My ship's computer has the capability of locating her, the Captain replies as he taps his Comm-Badge. "Computer, locate Doctor Pat McCoy!" A mechanical voice responds, "Doctor Pat McCoy is in Samok's guest quarters." McCoy scowls at this information. "I know she's grown but I still think of her as my Baby Girl!", he growls. The Captain gives him a look of understanding. "I also have a grown daughter and, yes, I tend to get overprotective too. She is recently bonded and was quick to inform me that her choice of mate is HER decision, not mine! It IS difficult to let go and allow them to fly on their own." Leonard nods at this. "You're right, and I've come to think of Samok as my Great-grandson-in-law. He's good to her. I couldn't wish for better." He smiles, "Yes, she's all grown up!" The Captain pauses. "Doctor, you've said that Samok is her Significant Other. You mean he is her mate?" McCoy nods. "More or less. They have not made it official with a public Vulcan ceremony...yet." "Give them time.", the Captain replies, "Vulcans are not known to rush into things impulsively...until it is logical to do so." McCoy smiles at that. "At times, my Great-granddaughter has been known to dawdle too...until it is the logical time to act. She tries to be as Vulcan as that old hobgoblin that she adopted as her favorite Uncle!" The Captain smiles at that. "Your Great-granddaughter sounds like a delightful person. As far as I can see, I don't have a problem holding a funeral for your Great-Grandson while your family is aboard." McCoy nods. "Thank you. I'm sure Pat will appreciate it!"

Meanwhile, back in Samok's guest quarters, Pat sits up and squints at the chronometer. "What time is it?" Sam pulls her back down into bed and murmurs in her ear. "Too early to get up!" Pat starts giggling. "I would tend to agree! Just looking for a point of reference since my nightmares got in the way during the night." Sam gives her a passionate kiss. "Plus, officially, YOU are not on duty." She smiles at that. "True!" Sam snuggles closer. "And it's time for both of us to just...be...together." Pat gives him a passionate look. "I agree with that idea, too!", and they resume making love. Too soon, the chronometer sounds, waking them both, and she groans. "I don't want to get out of bed!" Sam smiles at her. "Understandable.", as he caresses her. Then the smile fades. "You have an appointment you need to follow up on. Correct?" She nods sadly. "Yes. I need to discuss, with the Captain, the logistics of my brother's funeral." She shakes her head with a puzzled look on her face. "How is it possible to be both happy and sad at the same time? Maybe I'm just weird!" Sam takes her hand and kisses it. "Leave my K'Diwa alone! She's perfect just the way she is! Come! We must get dressed!" She pouts at him. "I want to stay in bed with you!" Sam looks pleased. "We will have time to resume our...discussions...", he nuzzles her suggestively, "later, K'Diwa. For now, there are matters that must be attended to."

Pat and Sam have both gotten up and gotten dressed. After she inspects herself in the mirror and straightens her tunic, she turns toward her lover. "Sam?" "Hmmm?", he replies, as he makes the bed. She walks over to him and wraps her arms around his neck. "I've been thinking..." Sam quirks an eyebrow. "About what?" "I've been thinking", she continues, "That once you complete your training at Star Fleet Security and prepare to return to Vulcan, I... could be ready for our Koon-ut-La ceremony...if you are still willing." Sam kisses her passionately. "Parted from me but never parted.", he breathes. "Never and always touching and touched.", she whispers back. "We can plan for the betrothal ceremony during the time we are working on our respective assignments.", he comments.

"And, I think, after that, we could also plan on a human ceremony as well", Pat adds, "...or a combination Vulcan and human ceremony. I was thinking that after our Koon-ut-La, if we experience Pon Farr, at a point in time where it will be nearly impossible to return to Vulcan for the Koon-ut-Kalifee, I would like for us to have some sort of ceremony, to be officially married in all regards. What do you think about having everything documented and in order, just in case? Who knows", her eyes gleam as she waggles her eyebrows, "I might experience the Plak Tow before you do...maybe within the next hour or so! Human women have been known to do that even though it is not called Plak Tow among my people!"

Sam smiles and nods. "That is logical. I think I should tell you that what we experienced last night is a mild version of the Blood Fever. When the Plak Tow begins in earnest, it will be more intense! Do not be afraid when that time comes." He kisses her again. "Until then, aren't you supposed to meet with the Captain and/or his First Officer to follow up on your request? We can be distracted with other things...later!" She kisses him back and smiles suggestively. "Yes. After that, we need to see if a Holodeck will be available to us for our first dance lesson. In the meantime, keep my kisses on your lips!" She kisses him again and heads out of his quarters into the corridor. Sam holds his fingers to his lips and smiles.

Pat walks down the corridor, gazing about. She finds her way onto the turbolift and calls out, "Bridge!" The turbolift doors open and she sees First Officer Shr'ell and the Captain. They both turn and acknowledge her presence as she steps onto the Bridge. She approaches the two officers. "Good day to you both! I hope I'm not intruding." "Not at all, Doctor McCoy!", the Captain replies, "I've been hoping to meet you. My First Officer told me about your request earlier and your Great-grandfather also discussed it with me. Please accept my condolences on the loss of your brother." She gives a somber nod. "Thank you. I hope my request isn't too much trouble. I wasn't sure what else to do." The Captain gets up and gestures toward a nearby conference room. "Let us discuss the details in my Ready Room." They walk up the ramp, enter the Ready Room and the door slides closed behind them.

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable.", the Captain gestures toward the chairs. "Would you like some coffee?" He starts to program the food replicator. Pat pauses for a few seconds. "I think I better wait a bit on the coffee.", she comments, "I'm trying to regulate my caffeine intake to a lower level. You have no idea what a Raktajino can do to your nervous system!" The Captain chuckles. "Understood. Sometimes I have had too much caffeine." He finishes punching a code into the food replicator and a steaming cup of black coffee appears on its platform. He takes it out, sips at it, places it on the desk and sits down. "Now, how can I help you with this?" She pauses again. "I won't go into the details regarding the circumstances surrounding my brother. It would take too long and there are many things that I'm not comfortable disclosing. Suffice it to say, my brother had no real ties to anyone or any place. He had no connection with any organized religion, that I know of, so I don't feel comfortable asking a clergy-person to officiate. I think the best thing I can ask for is a photon torpedo casing to place his urn within it and send it into the sun. Before then, I plan to sit with his ashes, as part of the funeral ritual, as one warrior to another. In spite of all of his difficulties, I feel he deserves to be treated with honor...if that makes sense."

The Captain nods. " "Makes perfect sense to me. Do you plan to have an Irish Wake or a Klingon Death Ritual?" "Maybe a little of both. I'm not sure.", she responds, "I guess I'll have to play this by ear. I want his spirit to rest easy in the afterlife since he didn't have an easy life on this plane of existence." The Captain consults his computer and nods. "I can spare a torpedo casing. Did he serve in the military at any time? If so, I could procure a Star Fleet flag for his urn. She shakes her head. "He wasn't in Star Fleet and I have not been able to ascertain whether or not he served in the military on any Non-Federation worlds. From what I learned about him, if he enlisted...he wasn't able to stay long. He had a lot of... psychiatric issues...that would interfere with his abilities to carry out any military duties." "I see.", the Captain quietly replies. "The only thing that's left is to figure out who wants to say what over his ashes before we send them on their Final Journey.", Pat states. "I'll leave that part of the ceremony up to you and your family", replies the Captain, "and I'll take care of the other logistics. Is there anything else I can do concerning your brother's funeral?"

Pat pauses for a few seconds then shakes her head. "I can't think of anything else at the moment regarding that. If I do think of something, may I get back to you?" "I won't have a problem with that at all, Doctor.", he replies, "I know this is a difficult time for you and your family and I'll be as supportive as possible." She gets up from her chair. "Thank you!" She suddenly realizes she needs to ask one more thing and she turns back toward the Captain. "Captain, may I ask one more question? My Intended and I have been discussing our future together but we have not made any official announcements as of yet. I was wondering if we could have access to a Holodeck?" The Captain gives her a curious look. "May I ask why?" She smiles. "I need to teach him the Waltz. Once we make our official announcement, and we have our ceremonies, he will need to know how to Waltz during our first dance as husband and wife." The Captain grins at that. "I see. I will ask my Number One to make these arrangements for the two of you. Anything else?" She shakes her head. "Nothing else that I can think of, at the moment and...thank you again." She leaves the Ready Room and returns to her quarters to think.

The door chime sounds. "Come!" The door slides open and Sam enters. Pat smiles at the sight of him. "Missed you while I was gone, K'Diwa!", she says and recites the Vulcan vows, "Never and always touching and touched!" Sam smiles back. "Parted from me and never parted, my K'Diwa." His smile fades. "Did you meet with the Captain?". Pat nods somberly. "Yes. The logistics are in place. The only thing that is left is the decision of who is to say what for the final rites. There is no point in contacting any clergy person nor can I ask the Captain to say anything because none of them knew my brother. That basically leaves you, me, and Gramps as family...but basically only me, to try and figure out what can be said...given the circumstances." Sam sits down beside her. "And what has led you to draw this conclusion that it is basically only you?" She sighs as she rests her chin in her hands. "Gramps, you, Uncle Spock, and Sulu didn't know my brother until you encountered him on Vulcan. The first and only impression you have of him was from the psychotic behaviors you all observed. I have some vague memories of him, from childhood, before the Queen Monster screwed him up permanently. He wasn't always like what you saw. He wasn't born that way. God only knows what the Queen Monster did to him that resulted in that awful mess that you witnessed! I don't want to send him off on his final journey with only negative memories of insanity and suicide. Am I making any logical sense at all with this?"

Sam nods as he takes her hand. "I see your perspective. He never asked for what was given to him and he never deserved what he got." "Precisely!", Pat replies, "That could apply to both of us!" "What do you plan to do?", he asks. "The only option that I can see is for me to speak on behalf of my late brother." She pauses. "I just don't know what to say...yet. I've never been a public speaker. Being an Aspie makes it difficult for me to step outside of my comfort zone and stand up in front of a group of people, especially strangers, and speak. As Captain, I've had to speak to my crew on many an occasion but those circumstances were ... different. I had a mission to focus on and an objective to achieve. But...this is a social situation...and an intensely emotional one at that. You've seen me struggle with communicating when I'm dealing with emotional overwhelm or sensory overload. A situation, such as this, would be a nightmare for anyone with Asperger's Syndrome." "You'll have me by your side, K'Diwa.", he whispers to her. Pat is unable to speak and she kisses him instead. He hungrily returns her kiss. When she comes up for air, she pauses. "There is something else...just for us." "And what is that?", he asks. "Arrangements are being made for us to have access to a Holodeck for our Waltz lessons.", she smiles. Sam quirks an eyebrow. "Indeed. This should prove to be an interesting experience!"

They go to the Holodeck on Level 10 for their first Waltz lesson and Pat ensures that they are alone. They practice to the tune of the "Blue Danube" and "The Skaters Waltz". Then, impulsively, Pat requests some lively music and performs a belly dance for Sam, and is delighted to see his reaction as both his eyebrows nearly disappear into his hairline. She laughs until she is breathless while Sam shakes his head in astonishment. "You are certainly full of surprises, K'Diwa.", he says. When she recovers from laughing she asks, in all seriousness, "Sam, is there any Vulcan music that is in 3/4 time that is amenable for Waltzing?" He considers the question. "I believe there is. I could ask the Captain for access to their music database to research that possibility. I remember some music but it has been awhile since I permitted myself to listen to any of it. It brought up many memories of my late wife. She was a professional musician, who had made many recordings." Pat gives him a concerned look. "Are the memories painful? If so, I could scratch the idea of having dancing, or music, or..."

Sam puts his fingertips on her lips. "Shhhhhh...", he says, "The memories are no longer painful. Just as you miss Quon, I miss T'Ling. They would wish us to be happy with each other, would they not?" Pat nods. "I agree. Would it be out of line to suggest the possibility of finding any music recorded by her? Could that be a way of honoring her memory and having her bless our union?" Sam finds himself blinking rapidly as he unexpectedly chokes up. Pat sees this and embraces him. "That would be... beautiful.", he whispers hoarsely, "In what way could I honor your previous mate, Quon's, memory?" She thinks for several seconds then looks blankly at Sam. "Come to think of it, Quon never had any special rituals or symbols. We were just simply... mated... as per Caitian custom...nothing elaborate or even obvious, for that matter. It wasn't really a conscious thing that occurred between us. It was just...there...by mutual agreement. When he was killed, the shock of separation was almost unbearable but I couldn't explain why. Caitians have a curious...what is the word...physical attraction based solely on pheromones. Those who are single, and searching for mates, exude a special pheromone that indicates they are available. Once a Caitian has mated, the pheromones change where they send out a message that this Caitian is no longer available. It is all unconsciously done. They are not aware of it as it occurs. In a sense, the Caitian people and the Vulcan people are a contrast of custom and culture based on what I have researched." Sam looks at her. "This is intriguing! What did you find in your research?"

"Caitians", she continues, "do not have any rituals for various life stages, that I know of, while Vulcan society has numerous rituals to recognize various aspects of change, or rites of passage...the Kahs-Wan, the Koon-ut-La, the Koon-ut-Kalifee, the Fal-Tor-Pan, the Kohl-i-nahr and so forth. The Vulcan people are not known to be..., in the human vernacular, 'touchy-feely' due to being touch-telepaths. That could lead to sensory overload...and I KNOW about sensory overload because of my Asperger's, which is an Autism Spectrum Disorder! Whenever touching is permitted, in public, it is very restrained, as I'm sure you know from growing up." She grins suggestively at Sam. "OUR touching is VERY SPECIAL! I can't wait to make it official with the Koon-ut-La!" Sam looks around then grins back at her. "We must take care that we do not trigger the Plak Tow where we could be discovered!" She continues to grin and waggles her eyebrows. "Being caught in a compromising position, in public, would be em-BARE-ASSING!" Sam shakes his head and continues smiling. "Are puns another of your many quirks?" Pat nods and continues to grin. "Yes, as Gramps will probably tell you!" Sam quirks an eyebrow. "I am considering myself...warned!" He kisses her and she responds. When they come up for air, she calls out, "Computer! Change venue from a Ball Room to a bedroom on Risa!" The room changes to a luxuriant bedroom. They lay down on the bed and start making love again.

Later on, in a room set up as a chapel, Pat is arranging flowers on the table where her brother's funeral urn is resting. Sam is with her, assisting with feedback on various items on and around the table. If something isn't quite symmetrical, he helps with its adjustment. Gramps and Sulu enter the room. The old doctor admires the arrangements. "This is beautiful. I wish your brother could have been able to appreciate this." Sam nods. "I concur. It is aesthetically pleasing." Pat sits down near the table to contemplate. "I wish things could have been different between my brother and me. I wish he could have been capable of hearing me when I tried to talk to him."

Various members of the crew enter the Chapel and express their condolences to Pat and her Great-grandfather. When all the seats are filled, Pat gets up and faces the room. "I am grateful that you have come here, today, to share in the sorrow that Gramps and I are experiencing at the death of my brother. I won't go into the details surrounding the circumstances as they are still a great source of pain. I can only imagine what kind of pain my brother was forced to live with during his lifetime. Suffice it for me to say that if his death brings more attention to the consequences of what child abuse can do, maybe his death won't have to be for nothing. Those who know me, and know my history, understand what I endured and struggled to overcome. My brother was not so lucky. What he was forced to endure finally broke him, in the end, and it cost him his future." She pauses and swallows hard. "I was trying to think of how I could honor the memory of the brother I once knew, as a child. How I could honor the suffering he endured at the hands of an abuser. Then I found this song. I hope it touches you the same way it has touched me." She plays the recording of "Remember the Child" by Dick Wagner. While it plays, she sits down and silently weeps, not daring to look at anyone, just looking at the urn holding her brother's ashes. Gramps reaches over and gives her a hug. Pat waits several minutes, after standing, before she can find her voice. She is unable to look at anyone as she struggles with her emotions. "Thank you for coming to this wake. I'm hoping that everyone can see the hurt child that he was instead of the sick and troubled adult that he became. I'm hoping that, even in this day and age, we can stop the ravages of child abuse once and for all so that his death won't be in vain." She is finally able to make eye contact with Sam and she sees a single tear sliding down his cheek as he nods silently to her. She hears his voice in her mind..."I am proud of you, K'Diwa. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for!"

Sam surreptitiously wipes the tear away and gets to his feet, standing beside Pat. "Thank you for honoring the McCoy Family. You are welcome to remain, for as long as you wish, while we hold a final vigil before sending James' ashes on their final journey." Various crew members get up, whisper to Pat and Gramps, before leaving the Chapel. Finally, the only people left are Pat, Gramps, Sam, and Sulu. "I think this is what a Klingon's Vigil of Ak'Voh, is like.", she says as she looks around, "Keeping watch over the body of a slain warrior. I need a Warrior's strength to get through this." Sam stands close to her. "It is not logical to expect yourself to be strong as a Klingon or as logical as a Vulcan. You are only human and I can see you are exhausted mentally, physically, and emotionally. Go and get some rest. I will continue the vigil in your stead. You will need your strength for the final ceremony tomorrow." He gently nudges her toward the door.

Pat shakes her head and protests. "But..." "Child", her Great-grandfather interjects, "It's time to yield to the logic of the situation. You are exhausted...I can see it for myself. You've had prior health issues stemming from the same problem. I'm giving you doctor's orders to go and get some rest." Pat gestures toward a spot beside the table holding the funeral urn. "Can we set up a pallet on the floor here? I don't want to leave my brother until it's time to say Good Bye." Sam and Gramps look at each other then at Sulu. Sulu nods at them, quietly takes his leave and goes back to his quarters to rest. Sam looks back at Pat's Great-grandfather. "It is only logical that she honor her brother in this manner. I will get bedding to make her comfortable during this final vigil." He heads to his quarters to bring back what is needed to set up a bed on the floor for her. She sits and gazes at her brother's urn. "I wish I had more memories of him. BETTER memories of him. I was so little when our father died and the monster was in total control. God only knows what that monster did to him, after she abandoned me, to turn him into what we saw at the end."

"I also wish that things could have been different for him.", the old man answers. She gets up and starts to wander around the room. She looks back at her Great-grandfather. "At times like these, I wish I were Vulcan and be able to have complete control over my emotions." Sam enters the room carrying what is needed to make a bed on the floor and hears Pat's comment. "K'Diwa", he replies, "Contrary to what you may have learned, Vulcans have been known to lose control of their emotions under extreme circumstances. Grief is one of them." "Sorry, Sam.", she replies, "I should have remembered that." Sam proceeds to arrange a bed on the floor near the funeral table. "It is illogical to expect yourself to be able to remember everything.", he replies as he works, "Especially while enduring grief after the death of a family member. Now, come and rest. You have your brother's funeral tomorrow." Pat walks over to the bed, near the funeral table, and lays down with a sigh. Within moments, she has fallen asleep from exhaustion. Sam stays with her, stroking her back. Leonard observes this and quietly comments, "I'm glad you're staying with her, Sam. This has got to be rough given everything else that she's lived through!"

"She is my K'Diwa.", he replies, "It would be illogical to do otherwise." The old doctor gives Sam a puzzled look. "K'Diwa? I couldn't help but notice that you have called her that more than once." Sam gives the old doctor a small smile. "Contrary to popular belief, we do have terms of endearment for those we love." The old man smiles. "I'll have to remember that word...K'Diwa. In spite of the verbal sparring that you have seen between me and Spock, we are friends...more like brothers. Having any Vulcan accept you as a friend is special. Being loved by a Vulcan is beyond words. I can see that she loves you, also...deeply" Sam continues to stroke her back. "I would do ANYTHING to make her happy, as illogical as that may sound." "You are K'Diwa to each other.", replies the old doctor, "As far as I can see, that is perfectly logical. She needs you now, more than ever, given the loss of her only sibling. As painful as it is to say it, there will come a day where my age will catch up with me and I won't be able to be there for her any longer." The vigil continues into and through the night hours. The old doctor bids "good night" to Sam and retires to his quarters to rest. Sam lays down beside Pat closes his eyes for the next few remaining hours before the final ritual. After awhile, Pat sits up, and looks around. The room is empty except for her and Sam. "Sam?", she whispers. Sam opens his eyes and sits up. He places a hand on her shoulder. "K'Diwa, it is time." She nods and sighs. "Yes." She gets up and begins the final preparations to take her brother's funeral urn to the torpedo bay of the ship. Leonard quietly enters the room. "Did you get enough rest last night, child?", he asks.

"Yes, Gramps. Thanks." She silently picks up the urn and quietly proceeds out of the room and down the corridor to the turbolift. Leonard and Sam silently march behind her. They are joined by Sulu. Various crew members of the Enterprise stop to watch the procession in silence. When the McCoy family enters the turbolift, it is Sam who briefly breaks the silence by giving the turbolift the command to take them to the torpedo bay. Within the torpedo bay various crew members are there, including the Captain, in dress uniform. Pat immediately becomes self-conscious. "I'm sorry. I guess I should have been better prepared." "You're fine.", the Captain quietly answers. "This is to honor you and your family during this time of grief." Pat chokes up and can barely speak as she replies, "Thank you. Is the torpedo casing ready to receive the urn?" "Yes.", the Captain responds, "You may proceed." Pat walks forward to the torpedo casing that has been placed in readiness in front of the launch tube. She turns her back to the group that is gathered there to give herself a few more moments of privacy. "Good bye, James, my brother. I wish things could have turned out differently. Rest in peace, wherever your soul has gone." She turns back around and sees that Sam has heard her final words to her late brother as he nods to her. She gently places the funeral urn within the body of the torpedo casing. Two Enterprise crew members step forward to secure the urn in place, then the torpedo casing is sealed shut and pushed into the launch tube.

Pat turns to the Captain. "Is there any way to safely watch as my brother goes on his final journey to Sol?" "Of course.", the Captain replies as he indicates a nearby view screen that is immediately activated and given a protective shielding against the sun's intensity. "Thank you.", Pat murmurs, "By the way, may I request that 'Amazing Grace' on bagpipes be played until the end?" "Yes, of course.", says the Captain, "Computer, Scottish bagpipes playing 'Amazing Grace'." "Amazing Grace" begins to play as the torpedo launcher powers up and the rumble of the torpedo can be heard as it moves down its launch tube. Sam places his hand on Pat's shoulder. "K'Diwa", he murmurs, "Are you all right?" Pat places her hand over his. "Yes, K'Diwa, I'll be fine." She turns to watch the view screen as the torpedo is launched and a nearby crew member begins counting down to when the torpedo will reach the gravity well of the sun. Finally, it is announced that the torpedo, and its contents, have become vaporized within the sun's corona. The music ceases. She turns to the crew of the Enterprise and thanks them all for coming before she chokes up again. Then the McCoy family returns to their guest quarters.

"I'm going to rest awhile.", the old doctor says. "We'll be nearby if you need us.", Sam replies. Pat hugs her Great-grandfather. "I'm going to need some time to contemplate...everything." She reaches out and takes Sam's hand. He nods as her thoughts touches his. Pat and Sam enter her guest quarters. "I know it may sound illogical...", she says to him, "I feel like... staying silent for awhile." "K'Diwa, it is perfectly logical.", he replies, "You've just sent your brother's ashes on their final journey and they have been consumed within the sun. His journey is over but your grief is still here." With tears pouring down her face, she begins stimming with her hands, unable to speak. Sam sits down with her and holds her closer. "I'm here, K'Diwa. Let your emotions flow. You are safe with me." Eventually Pat is able to calm down after she finishes crying. As she wipes her eyes, she looks up at Sam. "After all of this illogical, emotional display, you still want to marry me?" Sam smiles at her. "Yes, K'Diwa, I still want to marry you. I have also been considering having you stay with me, on Earth, during your grieving period. You will need emotional support through this painful time." "We could ask Gramps.", she suggests, "He holds the rank of Admiral so he could possibly know if I can or cannot. I've been away from duty for quite a long time, first with my medical leave, then Uncle Spock's abduction, and now with the death of my brother. Star Fleet Medical might take a dim view of my leave of absence being extended." "For now, K'Diwa", he says, "you must rest. Sleeping on the floor last night was not conducive to the type of sleep you should have had." He picks her up and carries her to bed. After making her comfortable, he goes across the corridor to the guest quarters of her Great-grandfather and presses the door chime.

"Come in!", the old doctor calls out. The doors slide open and Sam enters the room. "Oh, it's you!", the old man grins, "How's my future great-grandson-in-law?" "I'm as well as can be expected under the circumstances.", Sam replies, "I've come to speak about your Great-granddaughter and the possibility of having her stay with me, on Earth, for awhile." Leonard sits down and gestures for Sam to take a seat. "I don't see why not. I have the authority to grant her a medical leave of absence for as long as necessary...especially given that she's just lost her only sibling and the last link to her past. She needs time to work through her bereavement, without the pressure of being in command. I don't want her in the position of having to stuff down her feelings in front of subordinates while her grief is still raw."

Sam nods. "Thank you, sir. I am grateful. I've noticed that Pat tends to try to remain strong, on the outside, in spite of the stress that she is feeling. I've also noticed that when the stress reaches a certain point, she has...what she refers to as a...meltdown?" Leonard nods. "Yes. That is part of the Asperger's Syndrome that she was born with. Tell me, son, wouldn't the Mind Meld, that you have had with her, give you that information?" "Yes sir.", Sam replies, "Given that I am not a doctor, I have to admit that I don't completely comprehend the Syndrome even though my K'Diwa has attempted to explain various disorders and diseases to me. I thought you might help me understand it." "I don't expect you to understand all the various aspects of human psychology and/or neurology.", the old doctor replies, "I presume that Vulcan still does not have any similar cases to hers." Sam considers this. "Given that I am an Investigator, not a Healer, I presume there might be a Vulcan form of Autism, just as Bendii Syndrome is analogous to Alzheimer's Disease in humans, but health issues are rarely discussed in public among my people."

"I understand.", Gramps responds, then he gives Sam a smile. "Speaking of which...do you plan to have a Vulcan ceremony or a Human ceremony?" There is a hint of humor in Sam's eyes. "I think Pat will have the last word on that decision." Leonard chuckles. "Yes, especially given that she has also been adopted into the House of Martok!" Sam pauses at that, looking bemused. "I had not considered that! Once Pat feels better, we will need to discuss how we want our ceremony...with elements of Human, Klingon, and Vulcan combined!" The old doctor grins. "Now THAT sounds like it's going to be one FUN party!" Sam nods. "Yes...I'll need to discuss this with those who would be involved with the ceremony on Vulcan. Given our philosophy of IDIC, this should get interesting. Before I return to my Beloved, is there anything you need...Gramps?" McCoy waves him off. "I'll be fine! Besides, I need to give Spock a call to wish him a Happy Hanukkah!"

Sam gives him a puzzled look. "Hanukkah? We do not have that on Vulcan." The old doctor smiles. "It's an old family tradition that Pat started. Spock's mother, Amanda, had Jewish ancestry. Pat has made it a point to honor her memory, and her ancestral tradition, ever since she learned his genealogy." Sam looks intrigued. "I will need to learn more about such Human traditions." "And Pat can share that with you.", Gramps replies, "One of her passions is family history. In spite of what you have seen with her brother, and what you have learned about the woman who gave birth to them, there is much more to learn within the McCoy Family Tree! She's been able to trace our ancestry all the way back to the American Revolutionary War and beyond! One of our ancestral families had soldiers in the Revolutionary War, the War of 1812, and the Civil War...on both sides of that conflict! In fact, it was a distant relative who wrote the Star Spangled Banner while he watched the bombardment of Fort McHenry during the War of 1812 while two other relatives fought at the Battle of North Point!" Sam's eyebrows rise in astonishment. "Indeed!"

Leonard nods. "She shared that song during one of her missions with the Klingons. One of the young'uns was foolish enough to insist that humans had no songs to commemorate a battle! She sang it back at him! She also shared the background that the tune was originally a drinking song...a perfect combination for any Klingon! Martok was VERY impressed! He loves her spunk! It was one of the many reasons he adopted her into his family." Sam nods thoughtfully. "I think it will be wise to include Martok on the guest list for the wedding." The old doctor grins. "I would strongly agree!" Sam rises to his feet. "For now, I will need to take leave of you, sir, and attend to my K'Diwa. Rest well...Gramps." Leonard gets up and walks with him to the door. "And you do the same, son. Tell my Great-granddaughter that I love her no matter what. She needs to be reminded of that...frequently." Sam nods in agreement. "I will do that, sir." He leaves Leonard's guest quarters and re-enters Pat's. She is still awake, sitting up, hugging her knees and staring sightlessly at nothing. Sam sits on the bed with her. "K'Diwa, I thought you were resting." She gestures. "I'm still feeling...all mixed up...not sure what I should be feeling now. So many things to think about...what I should be doing or not doing...so many conflicting thoughts and emotions." "You've been through a lot within a short period of time.", he replies, "It would be illogical to expect you to be as stoic as a Vulcan through it all." He reaches out and strokes her hair. "Besides, I wouldn't want you to pretend to be someone that you are not. I love you as you, K'Diwa. As I left your Great-Grandfather's quarters, he asked me to remind you that you are loved...by both of us...no matter what."

Pat takes his hand and kisses it. "I love you, too, K'Diwa." She continues to hold his hand. "I feel grief and, at the same time, I know I need to work through it and put it behind me, then it hits me again. I try to ignore it and think ahead to our wedding and it hits me, from out in left field again, and I feel guilty for trying to ignore the grief. Then I think on what Uncle Spock taught me and..." Her voice trails off as her eyes become wide. She gasps in horror. "Uncle Spock! Oh no! I lost all track of time! What day is it?!" "If you are just remembering that it is Hanukkah", Sam replies, "Your Great-Grandfather is contacting Ambassador Spock to relay your traditional greetings to him, my round-eared dear one. I'm sure he will understand if you are one minute late." He lifts her hands to his lips and kisses her fingers.

She grips his hand. "But I feel so bad, K'Diwa, for forgetting something that is so important!" Sam looks at her. "Then let us contact him now." Pat gets out of bed and pads, barefoot, over to the comm-system as she exclaims, "I'm there!". She presses a button and an Enterprise crew member appears on screen. "May I be put through to Ambassador Spock of Vulcan, please?", Pat asks. "Of course, Doctor McCoy.", the Communications Officer responds, "Just a moment." Within a few moments, Spock's image appears on screen. "Happy Hanukkah, Uncle Spock.", Pat greets him, "I'm so sorry I'm late with my traditional family greeting. I promise to be more punctual next time!" Spock's eyes dance with affection. "You are never late, Patricia-kam. Given what has been happening among our family members, I would have understood if you had chosen to observe your brother's passing instead." "But I shouldn't ignore you, Uncle Spock!" The elder Vulcan holds up his hand. "Let us not debate what we cannot control. Are you well?" "I'm on the mend, emotionally, even though it is a slow progress to be endured." She looks at Sam, then back at Spock. "Also, Sam and I have been discussing the Koon-ut-La and the Koon-ut-Kalifee ceremonies." Spock quirks one eyebrow. "Indeed? And why is that?" Pat suddenly finds herself blushing. Sam quietly interjects, "I will leave you, for a short time, so that you and your Uncle can speak privately." He leaves the room and closes the door behind him. Pat looks back at Spock. "Uh-h-h, um-m-m-m, Uncle Spock, there have been some new developments that I will need to discuss with you...if you have the time." Spock nods as he gives her a stern look. "I have the time. What are your … questions ...regarding these ceremonies? You are aware there are strict rules in regard to discussing such things, especially with outworlders. You have something to tell me ... Patricia-kam?"

She blushes more. "Against all logic, Sam and I...we..." She gestures. "I'll be blunt. Sam and I have...mated. Uncle, this was the LAST thing I EVER expected to happen! After Quon was killed, during a mission, I gave up on love, I gave up on living. I gave up on just about everything! I preferred to hide within my work! I NEVER expected that love would find me! I never expected to fall in love ever again and I certainly NEVER expected to have Sam ... Samok ... fall in love with me! I'm old! I'm ugly! I'm...defective! And yet, he desires me and wants me to be his wife! I love him and I want him to be my husband! It is all so illogical!" Spock's eyes soften. "I see...and you have many questions in that regard." Pat nods. "Yes. I know all about Vulcan physiology and Vulcan biology from medical school. I had to memorize that if I was going to be able to treat battle wounds or illnesses that could befall a Vulcan crew-member. I also studied Gramps' notes about Pon Farr in case I encountered the same situation he did..." she hesitates, "...with you. I understand that if one of my Vulcan subordinates entered such a state, why it would be imperative to return to Vulcan or death could occur. But NOTHING explains the EMOTIONS that are tied in with...mating...especially mating with a very HANDSOME Vulcan! I can't ask Gramps those kind of questions because he doesn't understand everything Vulcan except what he learned from treating you through your...difficulties. I know there are...things...that are not discussed with outworlders and rarely discussed among the Vulcan people themselves, especially regarding 'the TALK' about the 'Birds and the Bees'! I know! I know! We are not birds or bees! I'm a human and you are Vulcan. It's just an old euphemism from way back when. I'm sure this is especially awkward for you given that you only know the male perspective … from the two times you have mated... with a human woman." She pauses to breathe for a few moments. Spock nods at her. "Go on, Patricia-kam."

Pat resumes. "When I was studying the various Enterprise logs from way back when, I read about how you and Gramps were affected by the spores on Omicron Ceti III...and you fell in love with Leila Kalomi. According to the logs, she had been in love with you since before you reunited with her. The only way you could return that love was because of those spores. This is... embarrassing..., Uncle, given that you are my Elder, but as I was studying the medical logs from Omicron Ceti III, there was mention that you and Doctor Kalomi...got physical...gave each other your...virginity. Imagine what it was like for HER, even without the effect from the spores! And then there was the mission to Sarpeidon, where you encountered Zarabeth and you...mated with her. That union, on Sarpeidon, produced a son...Zar." She pauses. "I guess the point I'm trying to get at is, how is it possible for a Vulcan, like Sam, to fall in love and mate with...something...like me? In the past, you often encouraged me to ask questions, no matter how dumb they were! Now I'm faced with asking questions that you may not be able...or willing...to answer because of the Vulcan taboos surrounding them! If I can't ask YOU, regarding Vulcan issues that are...personal..., especially given that I am now mated, and contemplating marriage, with a Vulcan, who CAN I discuss these questions with? Your Mom is gone so I can't consult with her regarding human-Vulcan sexuality!" Pat notices that Spock has started to blush.

Spock pauses then sighs. "I see your point, Patricia-kam,...and your dilemma. There are no Vulcan female elders, that I know of, who would be willing to sit and talk with you regarding your...situation, especially given the fact that you are human. I am very happy for both of you." Pat smiles. "Thank you, Uncle. But, how do I prepare for marriage to a Vulcan? I can't expect Sam to teach me about Vulcan sexuality, even though he has been explaining what he can, based on his own experiences. He's been married before, according to Vulcan tradition. But, that's not fair to him! He shouldn't have to be placed in that position...to explain EVERYTHING to me! Plus, many things have changed since your mother married your father! You have no way to know what transpired between your parents because that was kept private...as it should have been. But, based on my observations, your parents had healthy boundaries as well as a healthy marriage … otherwise, your Mom would not have stayed with your Dad. Human females don't wait seven years before being able to make love with their husbands." Spock nods at that and, in spite of blushing a deeper shade of green, he comments, "That IS a logical conclusion! My mother was very happy to be with my father! If she had not stayed in the marriage with him, I would not have been born." Pat smiles at that before continuing, "Besides, being a human female myself, I can't wait to jump Sam's bones again! Pardon the pun!" Her smile fades. "Unfortunately, both of your parents are gone so I cannot turn to them for advice. You wanted to stay with Zarabeth, but couldn't because it would have meant that Gramps would remain trapped back in time and you could not do that to him. Uncle, if you were given the opportunity to marry Leila, today, what would you have done? What would you have said to her in preparing for such a marriage? She would need to know about what to expect when the Pon Farr and Plak Tow reoccurs with you. It would not have been fair, to her, to be blind-sided when you go into Pon Farr again."

Spock considers this. "I do not know. We lost touch with each other after we left Omicron Ceti III. She is most likely dead by now. It would be illogical to speculate on things that never occurred." Pat pauses. "Uncle...let me try to phrase the question in a different way...as if I were your daughter instead of your adopted niece. What would you do if you were a widower, with a daughter and she approached you with these same questions? What answers could you give her? She would need to know SOMETHING!" Spock shakes his head. "Since I do not have a biological daughter, and I no longer have a wife, given that I am divorced, it would be illogical to attempt to answer such a question. It would not be appropriate for me to give you advice in this matter. Pon Farr is DEEPLY personal!" Pat sighs in exasperation. "For myself, I guess I still have to figure out some things on my own...just like I did when trying to figure out why neither you nor Gramps threw me away as if I were garbage. Remember when you convinced me to climb out of that garbage can when I was only six years old?" She notices Spock's eyes become unreadable at that memory.

She pauses. "To change the subject a bit...Uncle...I don't know if Gramps ever told you this ... or not. While all of you were on Omicron Ceti III, and Gramps was conducting medical examinations on the colonists there...he determined that Leila was...fertile. She was not taking any medications that would suppress her...fertility...as she had no interest in mating with any other colonists there. She wanted only you and no one else and, for years, you were physically unavailable. Therefore, she had no reason to suppress her fertility by taking unnecessary medications. Add the fact that the spores gave everyone perfect health, including you..." she pauses, "Those facts present implications, for you, we need to discuss in the future when things settle down. For now, I need to ask for your understanding as I ask additional questions that are going to get more...difficult...if not awkward."

Spock thinks silently for several seconds. "If a child was born of that union with Leila", he answers slowly, "then she, or he, would be much older than you. That offspring may have already discovered the answers you seek." Pat smiles. "As you are my Uncle, then she or he would be my cousin! I wish I could have the opportunity to meet your offspring, have more family members to interact with. But for now, since I have no female relatives to turn to, what do we do concerning our future...mine and Sam's...as husband and wife? What should I do or expect when he enters Pon Farr?" "For now", Spock replies, "We plan for a betrothal and a wedding! We will discuss Pon Farr...later. Please ask Samok to return." Pat smiles. "Yes, Uncle." She gets up and summons Sam to return to the room.

Spock looks at both of them. "Patricia-kam...Samok...I will be pleased to make the necessary arrangements here on Vulcan. The two of you can organize the guest list. Then all of us, including your Great-Grandfather, can plan on how the ceremony can be conducted." "What about the catering?", Pat asks, "Providing enough food and beverages to guests from all over the quadrant is going to be a challenge given the fact that some friends are strict vegans while other friends eat food while it's still alive and squirming on the plate!" "Plus have enough security when several of Pat's Klingon friends get enough Blood Wine to start fighting among themselves!", Sam interjects. "Oh, Lord!", Pat groans, "Just what I need! Having to patch up my friends...AGAIN...on BOTH my Betrothal and Wedding Days!"

Spock's eyes twinkle with amusement. "I believe we can plan ahead to avoid that possibility." Pat nods. "Well, one of the things I CAN do, in planning ahead, is contacting Martok and Worf. They will know what to do regarding their troops. I'm just hoping that the Lady Sirella doesn't give ME a hard time!" "Sirella?", Spock and Sam ask together. Pat nods. "The Lady Sirella is Martok's wife and SHE can be a HANDFUL! Martok loves her deeply. I've often wondered if she really returns that love or not. She's hard to figure out given the way she always insults him." "Given that Martok has adopted you into his family, then he must be invited to both ceremonies", Sam comments, "...and given that the Lady Sirella is Martok's wife, she must be invited as well." "I just hope she doesn't try to take over everything and force me to do both ceremonies HER way!", Pat replies, "That is aggravation that I do NOT need!"

Sam looks at her with a hint of amusement. "I think I would have some say as there is another factor that she might not be familiar with...Pon Farr. If the Koon-ut-La triggers the Plak Tow, she will have no voice in the matter!" Pat chuckles. "She'll have to learn how to duck ... FAST … if she gets in the way!" Spock smiles slightly. "I will plan for such a contingency. I will need to cut this conversation short as your Great-Grandfather has been on hold the entire time we have been speaking. We both know what that does to his mood." Pat chuckles. "How well I know! Again, Happy Hanukkah, Uncle Spock. I wish there was some way to give you a present for each of the Eight Nights like I used to do when I was a kid!" Spock's eyes twinkle in response. "Helping to plan your Koon-ut-La and your Koon-ut-Kalifee are gifts enough for each night of Hanukkah! Live Long and Prosper, Patricia-kam!" "Love you, Uncle Spock! Talk to you later!" She breaks the connection and Spock's image fades from the view screen.

Sam picks up a nearby PADD. "It appears we will need to begin work on the guest list immediately so we don't accidentally insult anyone." He starts to punch in information. "Guest list...include Martok and his wife, the Lady Sirella...who else?" "Then there is Worf and his son, Alexander, as Worf's possible guest...Grilka and Quark, as her possible guest, the Klingon crew members that I have been training, Captain Benjamin Sisko and his family..." Sam punches in this information. Pat gets up and paces the room. "Which reminds me, I need to double-check with Ben as HIS son is getting married. I don't want to accidentally schedule OUR ceremonies on Vulcan around the same time that Ben will need to travel to Earth for his son's wedding!"

Sam nods in agreement. "Logical!" He punches more information into the PADD. "And then there are your guests, such as Stark and your other colleagues from Investigator Central." Sam punches in more information as she continues her train of thought. "Of course, Uncle Spock and Gramps Captain Uhura, Captain Sulu...other members of the Enterprise who have known me since I was a child...We need to call Martok...to get his feedback on how to minimize the damage from a mob of rowdy Klingon guests..." Sam gives her a quizzical look. "Is he back on Q'onos or on his flagship...what is it called?" "I believe it's still the IKS Rotarran...if it hasn't been battered to pieces in another battle by now. One way to find out is by putting in a communication to Q'onos." She walks over to the comm-system and re-activates it. A communications officer appears on screen. "May I be put in touch with Chancellor Martok on Q'onos?" "Right away, Doctor McCoy!", the officer replies. Within a few moments, a Klingon warrior appears on screen.

"Who DARES to contact the Chancellor of the Klingon High Council!?", the Klingon barks angrily. "Doctor Pat McCoy, the adopted daughter of the Noble House of Martok! And WHO are YOU to STAND IN MY WAY?!" She glowers at him. Sam tries to hide his amusement at this exchange. The Klingon does a double-take. "THE Doctor Pat McCoy?!" Pat glares at him. "What's the matter? Do you need to have me perform surgery on your eyes in order to be able to SEE who you are looking AT?!" The Klingon's attitude instantly changes. "I beg your pardon! I will put you through to Martok immediately!" The Klingon insignia appears on screen as Pat is placed on hold. Sam is unable to suppress a snicker and she grins at Sam. "I can't resist having a little fun now and then! You should have seen me and the Klingons during the last couple of training missions! The Young'uns had NO idea what to think!" "I am beginning to understand your connection with the Klingons...", Sam nods. He is interrupted when the Klingon insignia vanishes and Martok appears on screen.

"Martok! Q'Pla!", she grins. "Q'Pla! What brings my honored daughter to contact me today?" Pat tries to mask the twinkle in her eye. "I need your help, my honorable adopted father." Martok looks concerned. "What is the problem?" "How do I prevent Klingon troops from getting too drunk, fighting among themselves, and destroying both a betrothal and wedding ceremonies that they will be attending as guests?" Martok looks bemused. "Whose betrothal and wedding ceremonies?" She gives him a sly smile. "Mine!" Sam hides a snicker behind his hand and Martok grins with delight. "You have FINALLY found a mate! Good for you! Who is the lucky warrior?" Pat gestures to Sam and he steps into view. She takes his hand and kisses it. "Meet Samok, of Vulcan, my intended bond-mate and husband!" "Q'Pla, Honorable Martok!", as Sam salutes him. Pat grins. "And he's a wonderful warrior in my book!" "I will not argue with you about that!", Martok replies with delight, "Now, as to the question of behavior among my warriors. I will see to it that they treat you with the respect you deserve at your ceremonies or they will experience the wrath from BOTH of us!" Pat smiles at that. "Thank you, Martok! I plan to have a separate area for the Blood Wine and all that goes with that. If any one or more of the warriors ignore your instructions, and start fighting among themselves after having too much Blood Wine, then they need to understand that I am NOT going to interrupt either of MY ceremonies to patch up their boo-boos! If anything, I will KICK BUTT when I return from my honeymoon!" Sam struggles to keep a straight face but his eyes are dancing with amusement.

Martok grins. "And I will join you in this 'kicking butt' if they disrupt your ceremonies in any way that was NOT planned! Tell me, will it be a Klingon ceremony as it was with Emperor Kahless and his Lady Lukara?" Pat responds with a sly grin. "As in my jumping on my intended mate like a crazed vole?" Sam blushes a deep green while Pat snickers. "Only YOU could make me blush, McCoy!", Martok chortles as his face changes color, "I didn't mean the PRIVATE moments AFTER the wedding! I meant the PUBLIC ceremonies. I'm sure Worf could instruct Samok in that regard." She shakes her head. "Thanks, Martok! Sam and I are designing our own wedding which will incorporate elements of each world, and each ancestry, that our family members are from, including yours. I don't want to leave anyone out when they have touched our lives in so many profound ways." Martok nods approvingly. "I like what you have in mind, my adopted daughter! I will prepare my warriors and ensure that they will be on their BEST behavior during the ceremonies!" "Thank you, Martok, and please give my regards to the Lady Sirella. I sense that you must get back to your duties with the High Council.", Pat replies. "That I must!", laughs the Klingon elder, "Until your ceremonial day, Q'Pla!" "Q'Pla, Martok, dear adopted father!" Pat gives him a Klingon salute as his image fades from the view screen. She looks at Sam. "Can you be ready to deal with rowdy Klingons?"

Sam smiles at her. "I believe I can...with you by my side!" Pat grins, stands up and kisses him passionately, then comes up for air. "I will always stand by your side, my handsome warrior!" "We have more planning to do for our wedding.", he whispers huskily, "If we're not careful, we could find ourselves in an uncontrollable Plak Tow before the ceremonies!" She softly growls, "And I could make the Blood Fever FUN! Remind me to run the holo-program of Emperor Kahless and Lady Lukara. Then you'll be able to understand the reference regarding 'crazed voles' jumping on each other!" They start making love when the door chimes, interrupting the mood. Sam reluctantly responds to the sound while Pat makes growling noises in her throat. "Come in!" The door slides open, admitting the Captain of the Enterprise. Pat and Sam self-consciously step apart, she's blushing a deep red and he's blushing a deep green. The Captain quickly realizes he interrupted a romantic interlude … "Oops! I apologize for this intrusion. I just wanted to let you know that we have been orbiting Earth. I didn't want to disturb your family until it was necessary. Star Fleet has sent a message inquiring about the arrival of Mr. Samok." He looks at Sam. "I thought I should let you both know." "Did they send the coordinates for our lodgings?", Pat asks. "As a matter of fact, they have.", the Captain replies, "When you are ready to beam down, I'll make sure you know where those lodgings will be." He turns to leave. "One more thing before you go, Captain...", Pat says. He pauses. "Yes?"

Pat gazes at Sam then turns back to the Captain. "Sam and I were planning our betrothal and wedding, before my brother died. When he finishes his studies at Star Fleet, we will need to return to Vulcan for the ceremonies. Could the Enterprise be available for our transport back, along with our wedding party who were previously crew members of the Enterprise...like Captains Sulu, and Uhura?" The Captain grins. "I'd be DELIGHTED! I'll have to clear it with the Top Brass. When is the Big Day?" "We're still working on that logistic given Sam's studies plus whatever is required on Vulcan.", Pat replies, "Uncle Spock is making arrangements there. Then we have a group of Klingon warriors, along with Chancellor Martok and Ambassador Worf coming." The Captain whistles. "That is going to be SOME wedding party!" Pat grins. "I'm working on making sure that the party doesn't become TOO wild! After all, Vulcan is hosting and I don't want to be the cause of any diplomatic incidents!" "I understand!", says the Captain with a grin. "In the meantime, let me know when you're ready to beam down." He exits the guest quarters. Pat turns to Sam with a sigh. "Looks like we'll have to postpone our stimulating conversation until we get to your place!" Sam cannot suppress a grin. "I'm looking forward to further stimulation between the two of us!" Pat waggles her eyebrows.

She finishes packing up her belongings, with Sam's assistance. They go to his quarters and pack his belongings as well. She stops by Leonard's guest quarters. "Gramps? You ready?" The old doctor sets the last piece of his luggage by the door. "I'm ready to go to my other home...NOT the transporter! I HATE that danged thing! Aren't you ready? By the way, where's Sulu?" "Sam and I are ready to beam down.", she replies, "We just need to haul our luggage over to the transporter room. Oh, here he comes now! Are you ready to go home, Sulu?"

"I'm ready to relax and spend some time with my family.", Sulu grins, "I don't know about you, but it seems the older I get the more difficult traveling seems to become!" "You and me both!", Leonard interjects, "I can't wait to get to my California home and put my feet up!" "This will be my first visit.", Sam comments, "Will I be able to call on one of you if I need assistance in navigating the area?" Pat taps him on the shoulder. "Aren't you forgetting something, K'Diwa, … or someone?" She kisses him on the cheek. Sam gives her a slight smile. "I could never forget you, K'Diwa! I thought you might be busy while we are within walking distance of Star Fleet Headquarters." "I guess I should check in with Star Fleet", she sighs, "Given how long it's been since I was sent on shore leave...per doctor's orders!" She gives a pointed look at her Great-grandfather. "Child, you WERE having serious health issues, which REQUIRED me to order leave for you!", he growls back, then pauses. "Besides, you will need some Family Leave time for both bereavement as well as planning your wedding. Which reminds me … Sam ...you need to find an engagement ring to place on my Great-granddaughter's finger to inform everyone that she is now officially OFF the dating market!" "Sam", Pat asks, "Can't we use either the Promise Ring or the Engagement Ring as part of the Koon-ut-La ceremony?" Sam considers this. "How about my obtaining two types of rings? One to wear pre-ceremony and the other, the official bridal set?" "Plus a matching groom's ring too...", Pat adds, "With a special message engraved inside!" Sam nods at the suggestion. "We will need to look at rings and see what engraving can fit inside, K'Diwa." "I see what you mean, Beloved.", she responds, "Let's look at what is available at the jewelry shops after we beam down."

They all carry their luggage to the transporter room where they are met by the Captain. "Thank you for hosting my family and for permitting us to hold my late brother's memorial service here.", Pat tells him. "You're very welcome.", the Captain replies, "I'm looking forward to your wedding trip back to Vulcan in the near future!" She nods and smiles. "Permission to disembark?" "Permission granted!" They ascend onto the transporter platform with their luggage and Pat looks around at everyone, noting Gramps' discomfort with the transporter. "I think everyone's ready." The Captain nods then turns toward the crew member at the transporter controls. "Energize!" They disappear from the transporter platform within sparkles of light and re-materialize on another transporter platform in San Francisco.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE - San Francisco**

Pat is surprised at how much has changed, around San Francisco during the intervening years. "It's been quite awhile since I've been here! I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to locate any of my old haunts!", she comments to no one in particular. "You're right, Pat.", Sulu responds with a nod and a smile. "So much has changed since I was an Academy student hanging around here. For now, I'm going to head on home, put my feet up, and RELAX with my family! Please keep me posted on your wedding plans!" Pat grins at him. "Thanks, Sulu, for EVERYTHING! You'll be the first to receive the engraved invitation!", as she waves farewell. Sulu gives her a graceful bow. "Glad to help out any family member of Len's. See ya later!" He waves farewell, gets on another transporter pad and leaves.

Pat looks at Sam and her Great-grandfather. "Well, it's now down to just the three of us. Shall we scout around before we head to our respective homes?" "Child!", her Great-grandfather growls, "I'm TIRED! Let me get some rest first! Please!" "Okay, Gramps.", she sighs, "I keep forgetting that you get tired quicker than I do! Let's see you home first." Pat and Sam escort Leonard to his residence. While there, the three of them sit down and relax. Sam looks about the home. "Gramps,", he says, "Can I get anything for you?" "Yeah, Gramps.", Pat chimes in, "What can we do for you while we're here?" Leonard waves them both off. "I'm fine! You two just relax! After everything we've been through, it's good to just sit and enjoy each other's company." "I enjoy being with you, Gramps. It's been so long since I've been here that I'm curious to see what's around here...especially the jewelry shops. I need to plan for that part of the ceremonies." The old doctor grins at both Pat and Sam. "Eager to get married, huh?" Pat looks at Sam and blushes. "Yeah, Gramps." She pauses. "When Quon died, I forgot how to live. I just buried myself in my work." She reaches up and strokes Sam's cheek. "Then Sam entered my life and I finally understood that there's a difference between existing and living."

Leonard nods. "I could see that you were burying yourself in your work, child, which was why I insisted that you be ordered to take indefinite shore leave. The Top Brass could see that you were breaking down mentally, physically, and emotionally but did not agree to allowing indefinite leave. Sending you to DS9 during their Sail-abration helped. In a sense, Spock's abduction, at about the same time, was a mixed blessing. When you returned from shore leave, it took your mind off of the depression you were struggling with and it brought you and Sam together." Sam takes Pat's hand in his. "In more ways than one, Gramps, Pat saved my life too." Both McCoy's look at Sam quizzically. "As illogical as it is I, too, was still grieving for my wife and son and was doing the same thing...burying myself in my work. Even though they died several years ago, I held that pain inside and just simply...existed. Given that my parents are gone, my friends attempted to arrange another betrothal for me, but I was not interested...until I met this special lady." He kisses her hand and Pat grins. Leonard leans over and grasps their hands in his. "You have no idea what all this means to me, kids. Someday, I might be able to find the right words to tell you." Pat turns toward her Great-grandfather. "Love you, Gramps." She pauses. "Is there a way to look up jewelry shops so we can look at rings?" Sam indicates the computer that he has noticed on the table. "Gramps, with your permission, may I access your computer to search for shops nearby?"

The old man nods. "Of course, son!", as he gestures toward the console. Sam kisses Pat on the cheek, then gets up, goes over to the computer and begins searching for jewelry shops within their vicinity. Pat gets up and walks over to stand behind Sam as he searches the computer database. "I'm wondering how many jewelry shops are nearby?", she wonders. "From what I can see", Sam comments, "There are about four within walking distance of here. We can look into them as we are heading over to my place." He makes a note of their locations on a PADD. Pat looks over at Gramps. "Will you be all right on your own?"

Leonard scowls at her. "And what kind of question is that child?" Pat shrugs. "Just checking. We're all not as young as we used to be!" The old man shoos at them. "You kids go on. I'll be fine; you two have a betrothal ceremony and a wedding to plan!" Pat smiles. "Thanks, Gramps! We'll drop by from time to time and keep you in the loop about the wedding!" She turns to Sam. "Are you ready to go look at rings, K'Diwa?" Sam kisses her. "Of course." He gets up from the computer and he turns toward Leonard. "Gramps, you will contact us if you need anything while we are gone?" The old man gestures toward both of them. "I said I'll be fine! Now shoo, the both of you, and go look for your ceremonial rings!" Pat and Sam leave Gramps' residence, carrying their luggage, heading toward Sam's place. On the way there, they stop by the first jewelry shop on their list. It is being managed by a staff of Ferengi. Pat gives Sam an uneasy look and he nods. "I'll handle this, K'Diwa."

One of the Ferengi Shopkeepers approaches and gives the Ferengi greeting with wrists together. "Welcome to my humble shop! How may I help you?" Sam looks about. "I wish to see rings suitable for a betrothal and a wedding ceremony." The Ferengi gives him a puzzled look. "Rings for a ceremony? We don't carry those kinds of rings. Why not use Bajoran earrings instead? I have earrings right over here!", as he gestures toward a section in his shop. Sam gives him a look indicating disapproval. "My intended and I are NOT interested using that kind of jewelry for a VULCAN ceremony!" The Ferengi realizes he has made a major OOPS. "Forgive me. I was not aware that Vulcans used any jewelry at all in their wedding ceremonies." "The rings are unique for our particular ceremonies.", Sam states, "If you do not have any rings then we will need to take our business elsewhere." The Ferengi realizes he is losing a customer. "At the moment, I don't have anything in stock, but I can see about ordering some rings." Sam looks at Pat, who shakes her head NO, then he turns back to the Ferengi. "We will look elsewhere." Pat and Sam leave the shop while the shopkeeper protests. Sam shakes his head in bemusement. "I do not think I will ever understand the Ferengi." Pat shakes her head. "Not all Ferengi are like that, K'Diwa. If you've ever met Grand Nagus Rom, he's a good guy and very gentle. His wife, Leeta, is Bajoran, and he treats her like a queen! Zek, the previous Grand Nagus, came to understand many things when he married Rom's and Quark's mother, Ishka. He's mellowed since he met her. As for Quark...as I've come to learn, after encountering him on DS9, he's unique all by himself!" Sam looks over at her. "You speak as if you are friends with this Ferengi family."

Pat nods. "I've met Grand Nagus Rom and Leeta during one of my many travels. His mother, Ishka, and step-father, Zek were visiting. Zek had a medical crisis, an ear infection, that had become septic. At his advanced age, he didn't really pay attention to the symptoms as he thought it was just part of growing older. Fortunately, I happened to be visiting Ferenginar, studying their form of medicine and lecturing about practicing medicine in the midst of war, and I was called on to treat him. It was my first experience treating an elderly Ferengi and he was very sick for awhile. During my stay with the family, I came to hear about Quark and his escapades on DS9 and how he met my friend, Grilka, his ex-wife and current Par'Machai. I made a mental note to check on him the first chance I had to visit the station, which I did during the Sail-abration. Grilka told me more, about how Quark put his life on the line for her, while she was also visiting DS9's Sail-abration. As for Zek, I wasn't sure what to look for regarding his survival, let alone his recovery. His Hupyrian servant, Maihar'du, was able to help to a certain extent. The first indication that I knew Zek was feeling better was when he grabbed my behind! Ishka quickly reminded him who was boss!" Sam nods in understanding. "Ah!" "Which reminds me", Pat continues, "We will need to invite Grand Nagus Rom and Leeta to the wedding...and Rom's son, Nog. I don't know if Nog will be able to attend as he is in Star Fleet and I'm not sure where he's posted. If Zek and Ishka are up to it, we should invite them as well." Sam reaches into his bag and pulls out the PADD. He punches in the information. "What cuisine can we serve the Ferengi delegation?", he asks. "Well", Pat responds, "They are insectivores..." Sam involuntarily blanches. "I see..." Pat nods empathetically. "I know! I know! It was a challenge while staying with Rom's family while treating Zek. I had to live on MREs because there was NO WAY I could digest gree worms, chilled tube grubs nor could I drink snail juice and/or Sluggo Cola! BLEH!"

As they walk on toward Sam's assigned residence, they encounter the second jewelry shop on the list. They go inside. They see objects such as Spikan Flame Gems on display and other objets d'art but no rings. They leave without speaking to the staff. Pat sighs. "Maybe we'll have better luck at the next shop on the way." As they encounter the third shop, they discover a sign stating that it is closed as the owner is out of town due to a family emergency. Pat and Sam walk on. They reach the fourth shop and go inside. Pat is delighted to spot antique jewelry of both Victorian and Art Nouveau styles...her favorites...along with her birthstone, the amethyst, set in several gorgeous pieces. There are also various styles of rings for both men and women with a variety of gems in tasteful settings. Pat becomes wide-eyed and whispers to Sam, "Ooooooohhhhh! PRETTY!" Sam nods approvingly. "These pieces and settings are very...aesthetically pleasing. I see why you like them so well!" "Sam, do you see a ring that would be suitable for you?", she asks him. Sam looks about. "I believe I do see a set of rings...two for a woman and one for a man...that is a matching set." The shop keeper, a Bolian woman, approaches. "That would be the bridal set, sir. Would you like to look at it?" Sam nods. "Yes, please."

The Bolian shopkeeper brings out the bridal set so that Pat and Sam can take a closer look. Pat tries on the engagement ring, then the wedding band and discovers, with delight, that they fit. Sam tries on his ring and notices that it is slightly loose. "The ring can be adjusted to fit you, sir.", says the Bolian, "Here, let me take some measurements." The shopkeeper measures the ring, then measures Sam's ring finger. "It should take just a few moments to adjust the size.", she says. The shopkeeper takes the ring over to a replicator, programs what is needed, and the ring size changes. She brings it back to Sam and he tries it on again...it fits perfectly. "This is satisfactory.", Sam nods. "Can an engraved message be placed inside the ring?", Pat asks. The Bolian shopkeeper nods. "Yes, we can do that. What message would you like engraved inside the rings?"

"If possible", Pat continues, "Could you engrave it with both Vulcan and Standard script?" "Depending on the wording", the Bolian nods, "It is possible." "That would be wonderful!", Pat grins, "I would like the following words: 'Taluhk nash-veh k'dular and I love you' engraved inside. I hope that can fit." Sam gives her a slight smile and his eyes are dancing. "I agree that I hope the quote can fit inside the groom's ring. May I take a closer look at the rings that the bride would wear?" The Bolian shop keeper takes the rings from Pat and hands them to Sam and he looks closely inside the wedding band. "Yes, it should be large enough to engrave Vulcan script inside. However, I am not certain if it would be large enough to include Standard as well." "How about the Vulcan script for 'Taluhk nash-veh k'dular", Pat asks, "and ILY'? Might that fit inside?" Sam looks closely at the bridal ring again and nods. "Yes, I believe that can fit inside." He hands the rings back to the shopkeeper. "How long will it take to do the engraving inside the rings?" "Not long really.", the Bolian responds, "Only a few days for both rings." Pat is looking at other rings as well. "K'Diwa, do you see something else?", Sam asks.

Pat lifts up a gorgeous Victorian ring set with an amethyst. "K'Diwa", as she gestures toward the ring, "How's this for the pre-ceremonial Promise Ring?" Sam nods approvingly. "Yes, that will do nicely." She tries on the ring but it doesn't quite fit. "Looks like it's a little too small.", Pat comments. The Bolian shopkeeper approaches her. "Let me take some measurements." She takes measurements then goes back over to the machine nearby, programs it, and the ring changes size. She brings it back to Pat, who slides it on and sees that it now fits perfectly, She then takes it off and hands the Promise Ring to Sam with a smile. "Kind Sir, would you like to do the honors of placing this ring upon my finger?" Sam gives her a slight smile as he takes the Promise Ring and holds Pat's left hand. "I promise to bond with you, at our Koon-ut-La, on Vulcan!" Pat can't take her eyes off of his face. "And I also promise to bond with you, at our Koon-ut-La, on Vulcan!", she replies. Sam slides the Promise Ring onto Pat's left hand. They notice the Bolian shopkeeper dabbing at her eyes. Sam turns to the Bolian shopkeeper. "How many credits will that be?" The shopkeeper finishes wiping her eyes and picks up a PADD and runs some calculations. "Let me see." She shows the PADD to Sam who nods with approval and places his thumb print on it. "I will have the bridal set and groom's ring engraved within 48 hours.", she says, "How may I contact you?" "I am staying at lodgings on the Star Fleet campus.", he replies, "Do you have a business card you can give me?" "Yes, of course.", the shopkeeper responds, "May I have your PADD, please?" Sam produces his PADD and the shopkeeper punches her business information into it, then copies down their contact information into her own PADD. She hands Sam's PADD back to him. "I will contact one or both of you as soon as the rings are ready." Sam nods at this. "Thank you." "Thank you so much!", Pat adds. They leave the shop and walk onto the Star Fleet campus. Eventually, they find the coordinates for Sam's lodgings after taking the scenic route. Pat giggles as she takes his hand. "I don't mind getting lost with you!" He gives her a slight smile, looking at her with affection.

Once they arrive at the door, Sam consults his PADD for further instructions about his lodgings. "I see where they have the code box programmed to accept my thumb print and retinal scan.", he comments, "It can be programmed to accept yours as well." He programs the code box for both himself and Pat. The door slides open and Pat grins at him. "Want to start practicing an ancient tradition?" Sam tilts his head, quirks an eyebrow, and looks at her with curiosity. "Which ancient tradition is that, K'Diwa?" "Lifting me up and carrying me across the threshold.", she continues grinning. Sam's eyes start dancing. "Please instruct me in this ancient tradition!" Pat wraps her arms around his neck. "Just bend your knees, place one arm around my back, the other arm under my knees, then slowly lift with your legs so you don't throw your back out." Sam does as he is instructed and is holding Pat in his arms. Pat's grin grows wider. "Comfy?" Sam gives her slight smile. "Definitely, yes!" He steps across the threshold while carrying her. Once inside, and the door slides shut, he sets her on her feet and kisses her. "I like this ancient tradition!" They drop their luggage where they stand and he lifts her up in his arms again. "I need to practice this further!" He carries her from room to room as she giggles. "I haven't been able to laugh like that in a long time!", she says breathlessly. Sam stops in the bedroom. "It is good, K'Diwa, to hear you laugh again. I want to make you happy for the rest of your life!" He kisses her then lays her down on the bed while he continues kissing her. They begin to make love passionately.

She wakes up the next morning and begins caressing Sam's bare back. "Hmmmm..." Sam replies, "Hmmmmmm?" "Just thinking to myself...", she says, "I guess I should stop by Star Fleet Headquarters while I'm here to get that bit of unpleasantness out of the way. I'm sure they want to debrief me about what I've been doing while I was on medical leave per Gramps' orders and I don't think they are going to be happy about my being away so long. I'm also not looking forward to having to revisit my experiences regarding Uncle Spock's abduction and the encounter with my late brother." Sam rolls over and faces her. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, K'Diwa. Gramps documented the reasons you were sent on shore leave to DS9 in the first place. The investigation into Spock's abduction required your presence as you were the only one who was able to recognize the evidence your brother left at the crime scene. Without you, we would not have been able to solve the case." Pat nods. "I know, K'Diwa. The two halves of my brain are at war with each other. The logical left side of my brain agrees with everything you're saying and the emotional right side of my brain is still in panic mode. Then there is the grief, about my brother, on top of it all." Sam lifts Pat's left hand to his lips and kisses it. "While you're meeting with Star Fleet officials and you start feeling scared, look at this Promise Ring and know that our thoughts touch." "I love you, K'Diwa", she responds, "and I cherish thee. Taluhk nash-veh k'dular!" She kisses him and they begin to make love again.

Later, Pat stands outside the office of one Admiral Akaar. She nervously smooths her uniform tunic and tries not to stim. An aide ushers her inside the office to meet with the Admiral. She tries to calm down and folds her hands behind her back to stop them from shaking as she stands at attention. "Good morning, sir.", she greets him. Admiral Akaar looks up. "Doctor McCoy! I'm surprised by your visit! I was not expecting you!" "Yes sir.", she nods, "I accompanied Gramps...I mean...Doctor Leonard McCoy home and thought I should meet with you and the other officials given that I had been away longer than is normally permitted." Admiral Akaar gestures towards her. "At ease, Doctor! I am well acquainted with your Great-grandfather. As a matter of fact, I am named after him." Pat becomes wide-eyed with surprise. "You are?!" She suddenly remembers her place. "Ooops! Sorry, sir, didn't mean to step out of line." "Don't worry about that.", the Admiral responds affably. "Be sure to ask him to tell you the story of how he helped save the life of my mother and delivered me. I'm sure he would enjoy those memories." Pat whistles softly. "Wow. I had no idea! Gramps hadn't told me about that adventure!" Akaar nods solemnly. "I know that you have some experiences of your own that we need to discuss, Patricia." He notices the purple sparkle on her left hand and points to it sternly. "What's this? I don't believe regulations permit this."

Pat nervously caresses the ring. "It's my Promise Ring, sir. When my Intended finishes his studies here, we will have a Betrothal Ceremony on his home world and then a wedding later." Admiral Akaar is surprised at this. "I'm not familiar with the custom of a Promise Ring before a Betrothal. Which world is he from?" Pat blushes. "He's Vulcan, sir. We met when we were investigating the abduction of Ambassador Spock. As illogical as it may sound...we fell in love and are planning our betrothal and wedding while he studies with Star Fleet." The Admiral frowns, puts down his PADD and crosses his arms. "I didn't think Vulcans use jewelry for such things. It would be illogical and considered frivolous." Pat swallows hard and touches the ring again. "You are correct, sir, that Vulcans normally don't wear jewelry that is considered frivolous and personal. Anything adorning their persons is usually connected to a ritual, family, rank and/or planetary symbolism, such as IDIC and Kohlinar. This Promise Ring is special between us. When we return to Vulcan for the Betrothal Ceremony, known as the Koon-ut-La, this Promise Ring will be replaced by an Engagement Ring. Then, at the Koon-ut-Kalifee, a Wedding Ring will be added. When I was researching my family history, I learned that this was a very ancient custom centuries ago. We wanted to honor our ancestors as we join our families together." Akaar pauses as he gets up and walks around from behind his desk. "I see...", he comments, then smiles and holds out his hand. "Then let me be the first to congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials! As your Great-Grandfather might say...it's about damn time!" Pat gulps in surprise. "T-t-t-thank you, sir!" "Admiral Leonard McCoy has been keeping me informed regarding the recent developments since you left for your shore leave at DS9.", Akaar continues while still smiling. "I understand what happened between you and your late brother. Your Great-grandfather has granted you Bereavement Leave. Now I'm giving you an order. Go home to your Intended and continue working on the wedding plans! Star Fleet Medical has been taken care of, per your Great-grandfather! Now get going! Dismissed!" "T-t-t-thanks, again, sir!", she stutters, "I'll make sure you are included on the guest list!" She heads toward the door, trying hard not to be obvious about hurrying. "I'm looking forward to the celebration!", the Admiral responds. "Yes, sir!", she says as she scoots out the door and gives a sigh of relief once she's out of the building.

Sam is attending the classes at Star Fleet to supplement his investigative skills. One of the items he has been given is a Star Fleet issue communications badge. At the end of one of his classes, he pauses to try it out. "Samok to Doctor Pat McCoy." Pat is both surprised and delighted to hear his voice come across her comm-badge. "K'Diwa!", she shouts. Sam manages to suppress a grin as other Star Fleet officers walk by. "Yes, it is I. I've just been issued a Star Fleet comm-badge and thought I should test it." Pat suddenly remembers that they are out in public. "Our thoughts never and always touching and touched. I miss you! Can we meet for lunch?" Sam has a slight smile on his face as he responds, "Parted from me but never parted. I concur! Do you know of any good restaurants around here?" Pat hesitates. "It's been awhile since I've been on Star Fleet's campus. Let me locate a kiosk and see what I can find." She walks about until she finds a computer console at a public kiosk. She consults it for a list of nearby restaurants. She continues her conversation over the comm-badge. "I see Terran cuisines of Asian, European, Mediterranean, Cajun, and a variety of off-world eateries. Any of them pique your interest?" She can hear the smile in his voice as he responds, "You choose the place, K'Diwa." "With my impulsiveness", she giggles, "you KNOW that's living dangerously when you have me make the choices of food and beverages! If we had enough time, we could beam over to New Orleans to Sisko's Creole Kitchen. I've always wanted to check that place out ever since Ben...I mean, Captain Sisko...described it to me. His father founded the restaurant and Ben spent his childhood there. The restaurant is still in the family even though Joseph Sisko is gone, may he rest in peace." "Intriguing!", he replies, "Let me check my chronometer and my class schedule..." He pauses. "There's a Star Fleet officer here who is willing to accompany us to the restaurant in New Orleans. His name sounds familiar to me...do you recognize the name of Nog?"

Pat is surprised. "Nog! Yes!" She taps her comm-badge again. "Nog, it's me, Doctor Pat! Can you tie into our conversation?" "Doctor Pat!", Nog happily replies, "How are you? What are you doing in San Francisco?! I couldn't help but overhear the mention of Sisko's Creole Kitchen! I dine there often and the food is FANTASTIC! I would be honored to accompany you there!" "I'm here with my Intended while he's attending classes at Star Fleet.", she replies, "And how are you, my friend? What have you been up to?" "Not doing bad at all!", the Ferengi officer replies, "As to what I have been up to...may I ask you a question regarding that?" "Sure!", she says, "Go right ahead!" "Well...", Nog continues, "Jake is getting married soon and he has asked me to be his...what do they call it? His Best Man? Please don't be offended...given that you are a Hew-mahn...can you tell me...what is a Best Man... at a wedding? I just couldn't ask Jake! I didn't want to appear...foolish...for asking a stupid question." Pat stifles a laugh. "It's all right, Nog! I understand! It appears that it's wedding season around here lately!" Nog's voice sounds confused. "How so, Doctor Pat?" "Nog", she replies, "do you see that handsome Vulcan gentleman standing beside you?" "Yes", he replies. "HE is my Intended!", Pat replies with a smile in her voice. "Once he finishes his studies, we will be formalizing our relationship with a Betrothal Ceremony and then a Wedding! I need to find out from Ben when Jake is getting married so I don't accidentally schedule our ceremonies at the same time!" Nog's voice sounds ecstatic. "That's GREAT!" Then he suddenly remembers the time. "Would it be possible to continue our discussion at Sisko's? My treat! Transport and all!" Pat suddenly becomes concerned. "Nog, can you afford the credits?" "Doctor Pat", Nog replies, "my Dad is the Grand Nagus and he gives me a generous allowance. Ever since you saved Zek's life, we can't thank you enough on behalf of Moogie...my grandmother!" "Do we have enough time to transport, get something to eat, and transport back?", Pat asks, "What about your schedules...both of you?" Sam pauses before responding. "I don't have another class for a few more hours. I can contact the instructor and see if I can flex that as I become oriented to being on Earth." "Sounds good to me!", Pat responds, "And I'm getting hungry!" "Then allow me to direct you to the nearest rendezvous point.", Nog replies, "Where are you, Doctor Pat?" Pat gives him the coordinates of her location. "That's just around the corner and down the block! Stay there! We are on our way! Nog out!" Pat waits a few moments after Nog signs off. "Sam? You still on the comm?", she asks. "Yes, K'Diwa.", he answers, "We will be there shortly. Let me sign off with you while I communicate with my instructor. Samok out!" In about ten to fifteen minutes, Sam and Nog turn the corner and see Pat. Nog waves to her and she waves back. When they reach her, she hugs the Ferengi Star Fleet officer in greeting. "This is great, Nog! You're going to be our navigator! Which way?"

Nog grins. "Just follow me!" He leads the way to the nearest transporter platform and the three of them transport to New Orleans. He continues to show them the way to Sisko's Creole Kitchen and they enter through the front door. Pat breathes deep as she savors the aromas she is encountering. "That food smells GOOD!" Then she notices the alligator hanging from the ceiling and jumps back in astonishment. "WHAT is THAT?!" Nog laughs. "That is the restaurant's mascot! I can't recall the full story behind it. Something about it being turned loose at night to act as a watchdog. I'm sure Captain Sisko can tell you the next time you see him." Pat is flabbergasted as she continues to inspect the gator. "I just might put in a call to him as soon as we return to San Francisco! That thing is HUGE!" Sam nods toward the alligator. "Intriguing!" "I can't wait to hear the story behind THAT!", she adds. A waitstaff person approaches them. "How many in your party?" Nog gestures toward Pat and Sam. "These two friends are with me as guests. Table for three, please." The waitstaff person leads them to a nearby table, seats them, and gives each one a menu. Pat looks over the menu. "That lobster creole looks good! I think I'll try that along with some Cafe' Au lait as I'm not sure how the spices would interact with Root Beer!" "I've come to enjoy their Gumbo", Nog replies, "So I'm having that with Synthale." Pat turns to Sam. "What do you think?" "Since I've never experienced Cajun cuisine before", Sam responds, "I'll follow your lead and have the lobster creole. By the way, what is Cafe' Au lait?"

"In answer to your question regarding the Cafe' Au lait", she says, "It is a coffee beverage with milk and it does have some kind of sweetener in it. Your metabolism might react to the caffeine, the lactose, the sweetener, or all of the above. You might be safer with water for now. I was also going to suggest sharing the lobster creole as the serving portions could be way more than I can eat by myself!" The three relay their orders to the waitstaff serving their table. Pat quietly takes out a pill bottle and pops one pill into her mouth. Sam notices this, quirks an eyebrow, but chooses to say nothing for the moment. She turns to Nog. "So...you're going to be the Best Man at Jake's wedding, eh?", she says with a grin. Nog nods. "Yes. What is...a Best Man?" "Well", Pat replies, "Traditionally, the Best Man assists the groom at his wedding. I'm sure Jake will have a list of things he will need you to assist him with." Sam considers this. "Which makes me realize that I will be needing to make similar arrangements to have a Best Man assist me in my wedding preparations." "Do you think Stark would be willing to accept that role?", she asks, "I get the sense that you and he have been friends for quite a while." "In traditional Vulcan weddings", Sam explains, "The male has a group of his closest friends assisting him, at the ceremony...not just one."

Pat looks bemused. "I see...how would the group be assisting you at our wedding?" "Their roles depends on what occurs at the Koon-ut-Kalifee.", Sam answers. Pat quirks an eyebrow. "Would that be a good thing or a bad thing at our wedding?" Sam's voice drops to a whisper. "When the Plak Tow takes over, it is difficult to predict what may occur. Sometimes, the...groom's...closest friends must restrain him." Nog's eyes bulge in astonishment. Pat looks around then drops her voice to a whisper. "Is that what happened at your first wedding to T'Ling?" she asks with a worried look on her face. Sam shakes his head and continues to whisper. "I have very little memory of that day. The only thing I can recall is that there was no challenge. The marriage proceeded without incident in spite of the Blood Fever. Do not worry, K'Diwa, circumstances are different for us as we are both adults since our first meeting. I doubt that you will have the same issues given that you are human." "Don't be so sure, Sam.", she replies, "Assumptions have a bad habit of making fools out of people who make them. I'm hoping that the ceremony we design will pass inspection by the priestess who will be officiating at both the Betrothal as well as the Wedding ceremonies." Nog is puzzled. "I've heard that Vulcan rituals were not spoken of to outworlders. I'm confused." Pat gestures. "Normally, Vulcans do not discuss such things with outworlders. Our situation is unique...and given that Sam and I are to be formally bonded together, in marriage, I need to be instructed as to what to expect and what I should do...and not do... at both ceremonies. I'm still learning about Vulcan custom and culture on a personal level. It's one thing to be aware of Vulcan wedding etiquette, from a Star Fleet point of view. It's a whole 'nother ball game when an outworlder marries a Vulcan. There can be culture shock." Nog is astonished. "You're not having a regular Hew-Mahn wedding?"

Pat smiles. "Not exactly. We are combining elements of both human and Vulcan rituals to honor each other." The waitstaff arrives with their meals, a glass of Synthale, a glass of water, and a cup of cafe' Au lait. They dig in and begin eating. "This lobster creole is DELICIOUS! I wonder if Ben would be willing to give me the recipe?", she pauses to chew, then resumes speaking while Sam continues to sample their shared meal. "Anyway, I will need to know when Jake is getting married so I don't accidentally schedule our ceremonies at the same time because I want to include you, your family, Captain Sisko and his family, which will include both Jake and Karenna." Nog nods at this while he is eating. He pauses. "I'll check with Jake. I think this would be one of my duties as his Best Man." "I really appreciate it, Nog.", Pat says, "There are so many details and logistics that need to be considered when planning a wedding. I have a feeling that, as the day gets closer for Jake, he's going to be nervous." Nog looks at both Sam and Pat. "Are you two nervous about your upcoming ceremonies?" Pat points to herself. "I am DEFINITELY nervous, especially about the details!" Sam nods. "I would concur with Pat. There are certain...details...that cannot be discussed in public." "And that is just for the arrangements for both ceremonies PLUS the ceremonies themselves!", Pat adds, "I still have a LOT to learn regarding Vulcan wedding custom and marriage culture! I have many habits, based on my own culture and experiences, that could be considered offensive on Vulcan...such as cursing in Klingon. One does NOT do THAT in polite Vulcan society!"

"Just like my Dad and Leeta.", Nog responds, "When they first got engaged, they had a LOT of misunderstandings because he was born and raised as a Ferengi and she's Bajoran. Ferengi custom and culture, where women are concerned, can be...ummm...tricky!" Pat turns to Sam. "When I met Nog's Uncle Quark, the Ferengi ambassador reminded me that on his home-world, it was the custom many years ago that their women always stayed home...naked." Sam's eyebrows shoot up in astonishment. "I do not understand the logic in that.", replies the Vulcan. Pat snickers. "Quark does. It was part of his pick-up line to me thinking I was going to go along and play his FEE-MALE! Then his Par'Machai, Grilka, showed up and us two FEE-MALES had some fun yanking his chain! He finally realized that he was much happier with Grilka." Sam is puzzled by that. "But if Ferengi females stayed home...naked...how would it be possible for this Grilka to be involved with Quark given his traditional Ferengi views? How was it possible for Ishka, Nog's grandmother, to accompany Zek on their travels?" Pat grins. "As illogical as it may sound...and Quark was OFTEN illogical, from my perspective, he found himself facing a dilemma of his own making because of his pursuit of profit after a drunken Klingon fell on his own knife in his bar. Quark tried to claim credit for winning a hand-to-hand battle. Grilka, being Klingon, she challenged Quark to a duel when she first met him! She was claiming the Right of Vengeance for the death of her husband, who happened to be that drunken Klingon. It's a long story. They are now, what is called in Klingon, Par'Machai … lovers ...again, long story. As for Ishka and Zek, Ishka is VERY progressive and a force to be reckoned with! She's a LOT of FUN to hang out with! She's been teaching me to play Tongo! FUN game!" Nog becomes wide-eyed as an idea comes to him. "My Dad and Leeta, Uncle Quark and Grilka, Jake and Karenna, you and Sam! Do you notice something in common?"

Pat grins. "It's the same thing that Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan and Amanda Grayson, a human from Earth, along with Worf, a Klingon, and Jadzia Dax, a joined Trill. They all had ...love... even though each mate comes from a different world!" Sam nods. "It appears that love overcomes all obstacles between worlds...and yet, on my world, we are taught that love is an illogical emotion." He gazes at Pat. "But those who insist that love is illogical have never experienced the strong bond between two who are mated." Pat leans over and kisses Sam. She suddenly remembers they are in public. "Oops! I probably should not have done that in public!" Sam gives her a slight smile. "As stated, love is an illogical emotion and I have been forewarned that you are impulsive. Don't ever change, because I love you just the way you are." Pat grins and blushes. "At the same time, K'Diwa, I have to be mindful about when PDA is appropriate, especially around Vulcans." Nog gives them a puzzled look. "PDA?" Pat gives a mischievous grin as she winks at Sam. "Public Displays of Affection." Sam's eyes dance while he chooses to remain silent on the subject. "Watching all of these friends and relatives find each other, maybe there's hope for me.", Nog says wistfully. Pat reaches over and pats his hand. "Just take things slow and listen to the other person. I think your Dad and your Moogie could give you advice in that department given how they found each other." She gazes at Sam. "Believe it or not, Nog, before Sam and I met, we were both workaholics and simply existing. We each had just given up and was resigned to being alone for the remainder of days. But meeting each other changed all of that." Sam reaches over and takes her hand. "I would say our meeting was agreeable to both of us." He winks at Pat and she grins back. Pat glances at a nearby chronometer and gasps. "I just realized something! Your schedules!" "Easy, Pat.", Sam replies, "I've spoken with my instructor and flexed my next class until tomorrow. They are giving me time to become acclimated to being on Earth." "What about you, Nog?", Pat asks.

"Actually, I'm on a scouting trip for Jake.", explains Nog, "He wants to find something special to give to Karenna as a wedding gift and I thought I might be able to find it somewhere on Earth." Pat looks at Sam as they share the same thought. "Nog, does Jake have anything particular in mind?" The Ferengi officer shakes his head. "Not really. He wants it to be something REALLY special and we expect the Great Material Continuum...the Great River to find a way to bring it to pass." "Nog", Pat replies, "I have an idea. It might or might not work. I just want you to consider it. Can you find out when Jake's birthday is and, if possible, Karenna's birthday, even though she is Bajoran. It might be possible to calculate the Earth's equivalent of it." Nog looks intrigued. "Why?" "Based on Jake's birthday", Pat continues, "There is a birthstone that goes with it. Each month of the Terran year has it's own birthstone, such as diamond, emerald, amethyst, pearl, topaz, opal, ruby, sapphire, and so forth. If we can calculate what Karenna's corresponding birthstone is, then you can find them at a certain jewelry shop in San Francisco that is owned by a Bolian lady. Perhaps both birthstones could be set in a necklace to give to Karenna on her wedding day. What do you think?" Nog pulls out his PADD. "I think that's a GREAT idea! Let me calculate...converting the Star date of his birth to Terran time...my calculations indicate... August 7th!" "Great!", Pat exclaims. "May I borrow your PADD for a moment?" Nog hands it to her and she punches in some information. "According to my research, the month of August has TWO birthstones...the Peridot and the Sardonyx. Now we need to calculate Karenna's birth-date." "Wait!", says Nog, "I remember something that Jake told me...that he and Karenna share the same Federation Star Date for their births! That's one of the things that brought them together."

Pat's eyes are aglow as she roughs out a sketch on the PADD. "That gives me another idea! The Sardonyx has often been used in cameos. If there is a way to carve a cameo in an image, unique to them, with a tiny inset of a Peridot...like this sketch here..." She shows her sketch to Nog and Sam. "And have that cameo on a pendant for Karenna to wear around her neck!", Nog replies excitedly. Pat makes another sketch. "Or have both their images carved on a cameo inset with them holding a Peridot, together. Here, let me give you the information we have for that jeweler in San Francisco. She's a very nice Bolian lady. She might be able to come up with some ideas that are better than what I have thought of. Be sure to tell her that Samok of Vulcan and Doctor Pat McCoy of Earth sent you. She's very helpful!" "Thank you!", Nog says, "I'll do that!" Pat notices that Sam is sitting quietly and looking thoughtful. Pat attempts to touch his thoughts and finds them shielded from her and she sends him her feelings of puzzlement. "Sam?", she asks, "Is anything wrong?" Sam shakes his head. "No, K'Diwa. Nothing is wrong. Nothing at all." Pat gives him a look that says "Hogwash! You're up to something!" He responds by looking innocently back at her. Nog looks back and forth between Sam and Pat. "Uh-h-h-h, Doctor Pat?" "It's all right, Nog.", Pat replies, "Just a little misunderstanding that Sam and I can discuss...later." Sam decides to change the subject. "I believe this restaurant serves dessert?" Pat looks askance at her fiance', remembering their previous discussion regarding desserts on Vulcan. Nog chooses to not notice this as he replies to Sam's question. "Definitely!" The Ferengi officer gestures to the waitstaff. "Can you bring us a dessert menu, please?" The waitstaff brings over three dessert menus and they begin to look over the various choices. Pat flinches when she sees what is listed. "I think I have a problem." "Are they too fattening?", Nog asks.

Pat shakes her head. "Uh-h-h-h-h, no! Everything listed on this menu includes alcohol...REAL alcohol!" Sam gives her a puzzled look. "Alcohol is still a problem?" Pat nods. "For me...yes! If you recall from our mind-meld, K'Diwa, I cannot safely metabolize alcohol." "Maybe they can use synthehol instead.", Nog suggests helpfully. Pat shakes her head again. "That won't make a difference for me. I cannot have alcohol...or synthehol...in any form." Nog and Sam comment together. "I don't understand." Pat pauses, then sighs. "I'm not sure how to explain this to those who have never experienced anything such as...addictions. You see...when I was younger...I became addicted to alcohol, and drugs, because of their properties as mood- changing chemicals. I became dependent on it because I could not cope with certain ... problems. The alcohol stopped my thinking about those...problems...but then the alcohol started damaging all of my internal organs and I nearly died. Even the taste could trigger the cravings and my addiction would begin anew. The addiction is always fatal if it is not stopped...and stays stopped. Not everyone understands alcoholism, or drug addiction...or the fact that I am a...recovering alcoholic and a recovering drug addict." Her voice trails off...and there is an awkward silence. Pat sighs and resumes. "I'm sorry. I ruined everything." Sam shakes his head. "No, K'Diwa. You did not ruin anything!" He gestures to the waitstaff. "Is there a dessert that can be prepared without alcohol?"

"Yes, of course!", replies the waitstaff. "There is a dessert of chocolate crepes and fresh strawberries. The strawberries are also dipped in chocolate." Sam nods. "That is acceptable." He looks at Nog and Pat, who both nod eagerly. "Would it be agreeable to share this between the three of us?" "It's one of my favorite desserts!", Nog replies. "Yes, please!", Pat chimes in looking at Sam with a gleam in her eye. The waitstaff leaves with the dessert order. Pat drops her voice to a whisper. "Sam, that dessert is LOADED with sugar PLUS the chocolate! It's going to make you VERY drunk with a double whammy!" "I trust that the two of you will keep me safe?", Sam asks. Nog grins while Pat is speechless. The dessert arrives and they each sample it. Sam eats very sparingly but Pat quickly picks up on the fact that he is feeling the intoxicating effects. She reaches over to cover his hand and sends her thoughts to him. "Sam, now that our minds are linked, and the sugar is impacting you, I'm feeling the effects, through you, and that is NOT comfortable! I had NOT anticipated that! My sobriety is very important to me! Do you understand?" Sam nods toward Pat. "I have had enough of this dessert. I will leave the rest to the two of you." She sighs with relief. They finish the dessert, Nog pays the tab, and the three of them head back to San Francisco.

"Well, what did you think of Sisko's Creole Kitchen?", Nog asks. "The food is FABULOUS!", Pat responds. "I must agree with Pat.", replies Sam, "The food is aesthetically pleasing to the palate as well as visually." Nog grins. "I'm glad! Jake wants to hold his wedding there." Sam raises an eyebrow. "Indeed?" Pat grins and nods. "K'Diwa, it's perfectly logical for Jake to have his wedding at his ancestral place. His grandfather established the business, lived there, and raised both his children there. Captain Sisko has many wonderful memories from growing up there. By Jake celebrating his wedding at the restaurant, it also honors his grandfather, who will be there in spirit. And they won't have to travel far for the reception." Sam nods in agreement. "I see what you mean." Nog becomes excited. "Maybe a double-wedding?!" Pat holds up her hand while shaking her head. "Thanks for the suggestion, Nog. It's a nice idea. I strongly feel that Jake and Karenna's wedding day should focus ONLY on Jake and Karenna! This should be special to the two of them alone. Sam and I have other plans. You'll understand the logic behind the decision as soon as you see what we are doing." Nog looks a little crestfallen. Pat leans over and kisses his cheek. "It's really sweet of you and it's the thought that counts, Nog.", she says, "I really appreciate that. Now, I think it's time for you to go see that Bolian lady about the necklace idea. Okay?" Nog smiles. "Okay, Doctor Pat! I'll see you later!" He heads over to the antique jewelry store. Pat turns and looks Sam straight in the eye. "And we have some talking to do." "Yes.", Sam acknowledges, "And I have a question. What was that pill you took before you ate?" They start to walk home while Pat pulls out the pill bottle to show him. "This is medication that I have to take whenever I eat anything spicy. I have gastro-esophogeal reflux disease." "Wouldn't it be more logical to stop eating spicy food?", he asks. Pat smiles. "K'Diwa, if I stopped eating a food because it triggers GERD, I would be stuck eating only pablum for the rest of my life! That would be just EXISTING ...again!" Sam nods. "I understand."

"Now it's my turn!", she says. "Why have you started shielding your thoughts from me all of a sudden?" Sam gives her a slight smile. "Wouldn't you like any surprises at our wedding?" Pat narrows her eyes at him. "I like surprises, Sam! PLEASANT surprises! The sudden shielding caught me off guard, that's all. Being closed off, without warning, is a most UNPLEASANT surprise!" Sam nods. "What I did annoyed you and I agree that was not a fair thing to do without warning. I'll be sure to remember so I do not repeat that mistake!" Pat huffs. "Thank you!" They arrive back at their home and she pulls out a PADD to start jotting down additional ideas. "I need to look at wedding gowns, to find something suitable.", she comments, "Some of the wedding attire I've seen has my head spinning! Another item to look for is a Unity Candle." Sam looks puzzled. "A Unity Candle?" "Uh-huh", she responds, "It's a ceremonial candle. It was used by my ancestors in the ancient of days." Sam looks bemused. "I see..." Pat looks at him. "Uhh-h-h-h, you don't see...yet!" She sends him a mental image of what it looks like. "Ah!", he replies, "Now I understand!" "K'Diwa", Pat continues, "I think now would be a good time to check in with Uncle Spock so we can coordinate with what he's doing." "Agreed!", says her fiance'. He gets up and goes over to the comm-system. In a few moments, Spock's image appears onscreen. Spock gives the Vulcan salute and greets Sam in their native language. Pat calls out from across the room. "Hi, Uncle Spock!" "Live long and prosper, Patricia-Kam. Are the betrothal and wedding plans progressing well?" "So far, so good, on our end!", she replies with a grin. "What have you to report from Vulcan?" "I have been conferring with the Elders and one of them wishes to meet with you...privately.", replies Spock. Pat gets up and walks over to the comm-system. "Meaning...couples counseling...as in traditional premarital counseling similar to what they have on Earth?" "No...and...yes.", Spock says enigmatically.

Pat looks confused. "Uncle Spock, what's that supposed to mean?" "The Elder", Spock continues, "Who would also act as Priestess, wishes to meet with you, Patricia-Kam, alone." "I see.", she says, "How can we work out the logistics for that?" "She is traveling to Earth, as we speak.", her Uncle replies. Pat is taken aback. "I was not expecting that! Can you tell me what I can expect from our meeting?" Spock shakes his head. "I regret, I cannot. The Elder would not disclose that to me." "Maybe I worded the question wrong.", Pat says, "Did she appear to disapprove of our upcoming nuptials?" "Again, I cannot answer as the Elder would not disclose that to me.", Spock replies. "Perhaps she wishes to evaluate the matter before she renders an opinion.", Sam suggests. Pat looks from the monitor to Sam and back. "Sam, she might be of an age where she does not approve of Vulcan-Human marriages."

"I believe that in this day and age, racism would be a thing of the past.", Sam comments. Pat sighs. "Unfortunately, that is not always the case. My family research has turned up more than one interracial marriage among my ancestors, which makes me...a mutt. And I STILL encounter an idiot, from time to time, who thinks it's funny to make racial jokes about people of color or offspring of mixed marriages! The idiot quickly learns that I do NOT share THAT kind of humor!" Spock nods. "I can attest to that...from personal experience." Sam is astonished. "Even in this day and age?!" Spock and Pat respond together, "Yes!" "I find that...astonishing, as well as disquieting.", Sam says, "In this age of Enlightenment there are STILL those who prefer to remain..." "Those who prefer to remain ignorant...unfortunately...yes!", Pat replies. Sam is rendered speechless. Pat continues, "My visit with this Elder will happen, whether I want it or not. I guess the only thing I can do is prepare for the worst and hope for the best!" With no other updates to discuss, they conclude their communication.

Pat continues working on the plans for both ceremonies. She visits several bridal stores, trying on various gowns, and finds them a challenge. Some are too short, or skimpy, for her taste; others are too long and unwieldy; some make her look older than she is, and still others accentuate the wrong areas of her body...much to her embarrassment! Feeling exasperated, she returned home to find an imperious looking Vulcan woman standing on her doorstep...waiting. Pat realizes this must be the Elder and thinks to herself: "Uh-oh!" She recalled an ancient court show that was still being broadcast in re-runs, where the court was presided over by an imperious no-nonsense lady. This Elder had a striking resemblance to that judge and Pat felt her stomach clench! She approached the Elder and bowed in respect. "My esteemed Uncle Spock informed me that I would have an important visitor.", Pat says in greeting, "May I presume that the expected visitor is thee?" The Vulcan Elder arches one eyebrow. "Indeed." "Give me a few moments to open the door and see to your comfort. You have traveled a great distance." Pat approaches her door. "It is illogical for thee to see to my comfort! Thou art human!", the Elder responds. Pat straightens up from inputting the code into the door's panel and looks her directly in the face. "It may be illogical and yet it is the polite and respectful thing to do for one's Elders." "Do thee see to the comfort of others?", the elderly Vulcan asks. "If you are referring to my Great-grandfather and Uncle Spock", Pat replies, "Then yes, they require assistance from me as they both have age-related challenges. It is also my duty as the Great-granddaughter and niece. I see to the needs of my Elders gladly and willingly as I love my Great-grandfather and Uncle!" The Elder narrows her eyes. "Thee are Doctor Leonard McCoy's Great-granddaughter. Thee are NOT Ambassador Spock's niece! THEE ARE HUMAN! Love is an illogical emotion and should not be considered in the equation!" Pat softly sighs as she walks through the door and places her things to the side. She turns to face the Elder who has followed her inside. "And what is wrong with adopting someone, as family, when that person helped to save my life?!" The Elder glared silently back at her. Pat clears a comfortable chair and indicates it to the Elder. "I'll bring you some tea." Without waiting for an answer, she walks into the kitchen and puts her antique kettle on to boil. She is grateful that Gramps had kept it with him and was able to return it to her. She turns around to discover that the Elder has followed her into the kitchen and is peering closely at her.

"Thee are not easily intimidated!", the Elder declares. Pat's patience is wearing thin. "No, I'm not!" "Explain!", demands the Vulcan Elder. Pat leans closely toward the Elder and drops her voice to a near whisper. "I train Klingons!" Pat notes, with satisfaction, that both eyebrows of the Elder shoot up into her hairline but manages to keep her facial expression neutral. "The water will be ready shortly.", Pat comments, "Here are the various tea flavors. Do you have a preference?" She holds open a box that contains a variety of teas. "I have no preference!", the Elderly guest declares as she turns on her heel, walks into the other room and sits down. Pat mutters to herself, "Okay, then." Pat sets up a tray with two tea cups, places a tea bag of mint tea in each cup and pours boiling water over each. She waits for the tea to steep for a few minutes before she carries the tray into the other room where the Elder is waiting. She offers one of the tea cups to the Elder, who silently takes it. Then she set the tray down on a nearby coffee table and takes up the other tea cup for herself. She sits silently, taking in the aroma of the mint wafting about her face and notices that the Elder is watching her intently. "Thee does not speak?", the Elder asks. "It is more respectful that the Elder be the first to speak!", Pat replies as she sips her tea. "Indeed!", the Elder comments. More silence ensues. "Who taught thee Vulcan manners?", the Elder finally asks. Pat cannot keep the irony from her voice. "UNCLE Spock..." The Elder stares intently at Pat for what feels like forever. "How long have thee known Ambassador Spock?" "I've known Uncle Spock ever since I was a child of six years of age.", Pat replies then pauses, "We have a long history. As I've stated before, he helped to save my life. Would you like more mint tea?" "My tea is acceptable as it is.", the Elder responds. "Very well.", Pat says. More silence ensues for several more minutes then the Elder suddenly sets down her teacup. "It is time that I state the purpose of my visit! Thee wish to marry a Vulcan?" Pat looks her squarely in the face. "Indeed!" "And thee proposed this...idea?", the Elder demanded. "As a matter of fact", Pat responds, "HE proposed to me! I had suggested that we give ourselves time to explore all possibilities...and to get to know each other better...given that I am an illogical, emotional, human!" The Elder quirks an eyebrow at that comment. "Indeed! Where is thy proposed bond-mate now?" "He's taking classes at Star Fleet Academy, to augment his investigative skills.", Pat answers. "I see...", the Elder says then she pauses. "Are thee aware of the Pon Farr?" "Given that I must be aware of what to expect", Pat comments, "we have discussed it." "Indeed?", says the Elder, "And you do not fear what may happen?" Pat takes another sip of tea. "It is illogical to speculate on what has not yet occurred." The Elder is stunned into silence but continues to study Pat's face intently while she continues to enjoy her tea. The Elder finally nods. "Thee have experience with training Klingons, and have joined the Investigative Force when they rescued Ambassador Spock from that homicidal madman." A slight flicker of pain crosses Pat's face and the Elder comments, "The mention of the madman has disquieted thee." Pat carefully places her tea cup on the tray. "Yes." "Thee are also honest about thy emotions.", the Elder continues. Pat can only say, "Yes." "Thee are aware of how the madman died?", the Elder inquires. Pat feels her throat tighten as she barely whispers, "Yes." "And this knowledge has also disquieted thee.", as the Elder peers intently at her. "Yes.", Pat barely whispers. "And thee does not express emotions about this? Why? Thee are human. Humans normally shed tears." Pat quietly responds, "I grieved for my brother as I sent his ashes into the sun that shines down on us today. When a family member is lost to death, grief will always be there while living must continue. Is that not so, Elder?" Pat lifts her eyes and looks the Elder full in the face, awaiting her answer. Once again, the Elder is stunned into silence and she lowers her eyes. "I was not aware that the madman was thy brother. I grieve with thee regarding his loss." "Thank you for your condolences.", Pat quietly responds, "It is much appreciated." There is more silence. The Elder nods sagely. "Samok has chosen well. Thee are not Vulcan and, yet, thee behaves as if Vulcan. I accept thy challenge and will perform the Koon-ut-La! I will see thee again, on Vulcan, when it is time!" Before Pat can get up, the Elder stands up and walks out the door without saying another word. Pat shakes her head in bewilderment. "Now THAT was one spry old bird!"

Sam has found the classes more challenging than he anticipated. Many of the training exercises defied all logic and yet, somehow, they worked. One training exercise caught him completely off-guard. He, along with a group of other trainees, were tracking perpetrators who were described as armed and dangerous. He thought he had followed every logical course of action, protecting himself, protecting his fellow officers, while searching for the criminal when he suddenly felt himself hit with a paintball in the posterior! Then he hears a gleeful voice: "You're done!" He whirled around in astonishment and discovered another Star Fleet officer garbed from head to foot in armor, holding an old-fashioned paintball gun. Sam peers at this stranger. "Who? How?" He did not think he could be astonished any more until the officer removed the helmet concealing his face...HER face! Doctor Pat McCoy's face! She stands there, giving him an evil grin! When Sam finally finds his voice, he asks, "What are you doing here?!" Pat swaggers over to him. "Who do you think DESIGNED this exercise in the first place?! Hmmmmmmm?! Sam could only stand there, agog, speechless. Pat can't resist giving him a passionate kiss then and there. She hears other officers start to cat-call or whistle and she whirls around, hitting them all with paint-balls as well! The catcalls turn into squawks of surprise, groans, moans, and curses.

Pat grins at all of them. "Class is over for the day! Back to the classroom to debrief about what has just occurred." She turns back to Sam, smiling. "You too, sexy. Your instructor is waiting." He shakes his head in astonishment. As he turns to walk away, she reaches out and smacks his posterior. He whirls back around. "You are in a good mood!", he comments. "Your instructor is still waiting for you!", Pat reminds him. Sam walks back to her. "He can wait for a few more minutes. You have something to tell me!" Pat brushes his thoughts with her own, "Guess who stopped by and visited with me today?" "The Elder!", Sam replies, "What did she say?!" Pat grins. "She has given her Stamp of Approval. She will perform the Koon-ut-La! Now get going before your instructor gives you detention! I'll have something special, waiting for you, when you come home!" Pat watches as her Intended heads back to his classroom. Then she turns on her heel and heads for the locker room, whistling as she walks.

Back at their residence, Pat is still researching wedding attire. Sam arrives home and glances over her shoulder while he puts his things away. "Found anything yet?", he asks. Pat shakes her head in frustration. "Nothing yet. Either they are designed for the barely legal, focusing on portions of my anatomy that I DON'T want attention drawn to, or there is so much fabric that I would feel claustrophobic and/or be tripping over my own feet, not to mention becoming overcome by the Vulcan heat while wearing it! Maybe Uncle Spock can give me some suggestions." "You've researched wedding attire from all the Federation worlds?", Sam asks. "Yes", Pat replies, "Except one because of their unique custom." "Which world is that?", he asks. "Beta-zed.", she replies drily. Sam quirks an eyebrow. "What makes their wedding custom so unique?" Pat is barely managing to keep a straight face. "EVERYBODY shows up naked! Bride, groom, guests, officiant, and wedding party!" Sam pauses to consider this. "That would resolve what to wear!" Pat bends double laughing, clutching her ribs and wiping her eyes. After several minutes, she manages to catch her breath. "Thanks, Sam!", she gasps laughingly, "I needed that! Let me see if Uncle Spock is available."

Spock appears on the comm-link. "What is it, Patricia-Kam?" "I need to brainstorm some ideas for what would be an appropriate gown for the Koon-ut-La plus an appropriate gown for the Koon-ut-Kalifee.", Pat answers, "Can you help, Uncle Spock?" "I am...uncertain.", he responds, "Given that the Koon-ut-La is usually performed when the betrothed are but seven years of age, this would be new territory in designing a ceremonial gown that you would find comfortable. What might be suitable for a Vulcan might not be suitable for a human." "What does the traditional attire look like, for the usual betrothal age?", she asks. Spock brings up some graphics and Pat had to shake her head. "Nope. I don't think I can adapt that design for a older adult!" Then Spock brings up the graphic of his parents' wedding attire. Again, Pat shakes her head. "I'm sorry, Uncle Spock. Your Mom's wedding dress was fine for your Mom given that she had a human-themed wedding dress and her ceremony was on Earth. Nice thought, though. Unfortunately, it just doesn't quite fit with the Koon-ut-La nor a good fit for the Koon-ut-Kalifee. If I find the need to answer a challenge, your Mom's gown wouldn't be able to function in that regard." Spock nods. "Logical." "I guess the way I'm thinking is that form must follow function as well as look regally elegant...dignified.", Pat continues, "I guess I'm thinking in terms of a Warrior Queen. Not like the Lady Lukara of Q'onos, but a logical Warrior Queen of Vulcan, ready to answer any challenge on the battlefield of Kalifee." Spock quirks an eyebrow at that description.

Pat thinks for a few more minutes, then grabs a PADD and begins sketching. "Uncle Spock, what are your thoughts about this kind of Bonding Dress?" She shows him a sketch of a fitted dress, that was slightly above the knee in front, draping toward a below the knee length in back. The bodice of the dress was fitted to the contours above the waist without being overly tight with removable bell sleeves composed of a light, translucent material that was purple in color. The skirt was also removable in the event of battle. The leggings was of the same matching material as the sleeves. The material, for the remainder of the dress, was a deep purple velvet. Ceremonial armor, fitted with amethysts, were contoured over the dress with a matching helmet that resembled the crown of a queen. Pat continues, "The armor and helmet would be for the Koon-ut-Kalifee. If a challenge is issued, I must be prepared." Spock nods. "And it would incorporate being the adopted daughter of the House of Martok. I believe that design will work, Patricia-kam."

"And the shoes must also be elegant and logically functional for battle, should a challenge be issued.", Pat continues. She makes additional sketches on the PADD of a pair of slip-on flats, that matched the dress, with skid-proof soles. She shows the sketch to Spock who, again, nods with approval. "Please send these sketches to me, Patricia-Kam, and I will see to it that they are produced in time for the ceremonies." She gives him a quizzical look. "Uncle, how can they be produced in the correct size while I'm here and you are on Vulcan?" "Do you have your latest measurements for your uniform and boots?", the Elder Vulcan asks. Pat nods. "Good point!" She transmits her sketches along with her Star Fleet uniform size and Star Fleet boot size. "As soon as the prototypes are ready", Spock continues, "I will contact you." "Thanks, Uncle Spock! Love you! I have some more errands to take care of so I have to run. I'll talk to you later! Live Long and Prosper!", she prepares to sign off. "Peace and Long Life, Patricia-Kam!" His image fades from the screen. She turns to Sam. "We need to decide on the invitations to be sent out.", Pat comments, "What they should look like on the outside and what wording to engrave on the inside. We already have a guest list drawn up. Once we decide on the invitations, then there is the challenge of how to deliver them to where our guests currently are around the quadrant!" "And we need to learn from Nog when Jake is getting married so we don't create a schedule conflict.", Sam adds. "THAT is imperative!", Pat agrees, "Let me get him on the comm-link. Maybe he has some updates to give us!" She programs Nog's contact information and he appears onscreen.

"Doctor Pat!", Nog greets her, "How's everything? By the way, thanks for telling me about that jewelry shop! I found exactly what I needed and I think Jake and Karenna are going to LOVE it!" "Glad to help out!", Pat replies, "Any word from Jake regarding when their big day is scheduled?" Nog shakes his head. "Not yet. Jake has been so busy with this research project, given that he had a deadline hanging over his head, he and Karenna haven't had the time to really pick a wedding date yet." Pat nods. "I understand. Sam and I are still working on our arrangements. We have a Priestess on stand-by on Vulcan. Uncle Spock is assisting with the logistics on his home-world. Worf and Martok are taking care of what they need to do. We have all the items either in our possession or in the process of being created. The last thing we need to do is to prepare the invitations, which require a definitive date. I've been holding off on that until I knew what Jake and Karenna are doing so I don't accidentally steal their thunder or stomp on their wedding day." Nog looks anxious. "I'm not sure what I CAN do about that dilemma even though I'm his Best Man. Any advice?" Pat shrugs, indicating that she doesn't know either. "I'm going to need to seek some advice of my own before I can impart any helpful suggestions for you, Nog. Let me check on something and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks!" "Thank YOU, Doctor Pat! Nog out!" Pat cuts the connection, then puts in a call to Deep Space Nine. She comments to Sam, "I'm on a roll! Once I get what I need done and out of the way, then you and I are next!" Captain Benjamin Sisko appears onscreen.

"Hi, Ben! Sorry it took so long to get back to you after I left the station. How is everything?" "Everything is humming along!", Sisko replies, "How have you been?" "Better than the last time we were able to talk. A whole lot has happened, which we can discuss later, and I need your help with a dilemma." "What's the problem, Pat?", he asks. "Well, Ben, I need to know what wedding date Jake and Karenna have chosen." Sisko gives an exasperated sigh. "I've been pushing him to make a decision...soon...if I'm going to be able to submit a request for time off to travel to Earth for the festivities. I expect they will send you an invitation." "That's part of my dilemma...", she responds, "Sending an invitation to all of your family members to come to Vulcan.""Why?", Sisko asks, "What's happening on Vulcan?" "My Koon-ut-La and my Koon-ut-Kalifee." Sisko is surprised and starts to grin. "Does that mean what I think it means?" Pat motions for Sam to come over to the comm-link. Pat gestures with a smile. "Ben, I want you to meet Samok of Vulcan. Sam, this is Captain Benjamin Sisko of Deep Space Nine...and Jake's father." She takes Sam's hand in hers. "Sam is my Intended." Sisko grins delightedly. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for both of you!" "Thanks, Ben! Sam and I have been working on various logistics. We haven't decided on a date...yet...until I know when Jake and Karenna have decided because I don't want to put all of you in the position of being forced to choose between two wedding ceremonies at the same time." Sisko gestures. "Pat, go ahead and choose a date for your own ceremonies. Then Jake will need to choose a date that does not conflict with yours. Do you have an idea of your schedule?"

"Well, right now, Sam is taking classes at Star Fleet Academy to supplement his investigative skills. Once those classes are completed, then we will be returning to Vulcan." Sisko checks his schedule. "That gives me time to submit my request to take time off. Who's officiating?" "A Vulcan Elder will be performing the Koon-ut-La.", Sam replies, "For the combination Vulcan-Human-Klingon wedding ceremony, we will need to coordinate that with whomever is authorized to perform such ceremonies with their schedules." Sisko nods. "I see. Have you consulted with Admiral Akaar?" "I have his name on the list to receive an invitation.", Pat answers. "He could officiate at the wedding given his rank.", Sisko suggests. Pat is puzzled. "But doesn't that apply only to being aboard a star-ship? Our ceremonies are to take place on Vulcan." Sisko smiles. "That would apply to captains of their respective star-ships. I would suggest talking with the Admiral further." "Okay, Ben. I'll check into that. Hold the date for the end of the academic year! Thanks! I know you're busy so I'll talk to you later. Pat out!" The comm-link connection is broken and the screen goes dark. Pat looks up at Sam from her seat in front of the comm-link. "Logically, my next call must be to Admiral Akaar. Do you have time to stand by during the conversation?" "I will always stand by your side, K'Diwa.", Sam replies. He places his fingertips on her face and she leans into his hand. "After this phone call", she murmurs, "It's our turn." "Are you tired?", he inquires. Pat kisses the palm of his hand. "No, K'Diwa. I am not ready for sleep." Pat turns, programs the comm-link and the image of Admiral Akaar appears onscreen. "Admiral, sir.", she greets him. The Admiral peers at her. "You look flushed, Doctor McCoy. Are you well?" She realizes too late what has become apparent and blushes further. The Admiral smiles and nods with understanding. "Don't be embarrassed, Doctor. Among my people, who are nomads, this is a fact of nature. We are not embarrassed by such displays. How else would my people increase the population when there is little or no opportunity for privacy?" Pat looks self-conscious. "Logically, I understand. Emotionally, that is another story!" The Admiral grins at that. "What can I help you with, Doctor?" "Captain Sisko suggested I speak with you regarding the ability to officiate at a wedding on Vulcan."

The Admiral looks confused. "I thought a Vulcan Elder would be in charge." Pat nods. "A Vulcan Elder will be in charge of officiating at the Koon-ut-La. For the combination Vulcan-Human-Klingon ceremony, we need an additional officiant. I will be consulting with Martok ... later ... regarding the participation of the Klingon representatives. We need an officiant for the Human portion of the wedding ceremony. Do you have any advice regarding that?" "Of course.", The Admiral responds. "Being a ranking admiral in Star Fleet, as well as being a judge advocate general, I am authorized to perform weddings on various worlds according to their ancestral customs." "Would you be available to officiate at our ceremony?" "I would be honored to perform such a duty!", the Admiral replies, smiling. "I will schedule my availability to officiate when you return to Vulcan. Admiral Akaar out!" He closes the channel. Before Pat can take another breath, Sam scoops her up in his arms. Somehow, they blindly find their way to the bedroom and begin to make love once more.

Afterward, as Pat caresses him, she asks, "K'Diwa, How intense is the Pon Farr?" "Much more intense!", he replies, "Logic will be ripped away. The only focus will be to...mate...or die! Are you still frightened by that possibility?" She considers the question. "Yes and no. Tell me, right after the Koon-ut-Kalifee, if there is no challenge, does the bride and groom go elsewhere privately?" "Your question is based on the Admiral's cultural experiences as a nomad, is it not?", Sam asks back. Pat nods. "Yes." "Usually, after all the guests leave", Sam replies, "The bride and groom immediately consummate their marriage...in front of the Elder, who officiated. That Elder is usually the matriarch of the groom's family and, thus, has an...interest in the continuation of the family line." Pat gives him a troubled look. "What is the logic in that!? Such a thing should be the most private of all...not for anyone to see!" Sam nods at her outburst. "I understand what you are saying, K'Diwa. In most cases, the bride and groom are of an age where they are old enough to consummate the marriage and young enough to be fertile. The Elder can verify when the pregnancy has occurred, with a mind-meld, which, in Vulcans, is immediate if there are no health issues to prevent it.", Sam explains. Pat looks thoughtful. "Given our relatively advanced age, will we be permitted privacy?" "I will insist upon it!", Sam answers, "We are both old enough to be considered Elders ourselves...thus we are entitled to privacy." Pat grins at him. "There is an old saying among humans...", as she indicates the tinges of gray hair they both have, "There may be snow on the mountain but that does not mean the fire is out!" Sam gives her a puzzled look. "I do not understand..." "Our relatively advanced age shows with the gray we each have earned in our hair.", she responds as she caresses the hair on his head." Their lovemaking begins anew.

Much later, after both have gotten dressed and Sam has returned to campus for his next class, Pat sits back down at the comm-link and programs Martok's contact information. The Klingon aide that she previously encountered appears onscreen and she gives him an evil grin without saying a word. The aide pauses. "Doctor McCoy! I will put you through to Martok right away!" The Klingon insignia appears onscreen as she is placed on hold. Pat is unable to control her snickering. The screen changes and Martok comes online. "McCoy! My adopted daughter! Q'Pla! Are the plans for your nuptials proceeding apace?" Pat gives him the Klingon salute. "Yes, my Esteemed Adoptive Father. I need to ask a question. A Vulcan Elder will officiate at the Vulcan portion of the ceremonies, Admiral Leonard James Akaar, the godson of my Great-grandfather, will officiate for the Human portion while also representing Star Fleet and honoring my Great-grandfather, his namesake..." she pauses, "Who can officiate for the Klingon portion … without taking over and attempting to run the whole show?" Martok grins. "Ah! THAT is both a challenge and an enigma!" "That it is!", she nods, "What is the usual tradition?" "In my House", Martok explains, "my wife, the Lady Sirella, would conduct the Klingon Wedding Ceremony. She did so for Worf and Jadzia." "I heard that Jadzia punched her out before the ceremony because they had a difference of opinion!", Pat comments, "I can GUARANTEE that the Lady Sirella and I will have differences of opinion about many aspects of my ceremonies!" Martok chuckles. "I expect that! However, you are already the adopted daughter! Jadzia was joining my House via marriage. The Lady is aware that it is not wise to provoke her children to wrath! As a matter of fact, she is here and we have been discussing your ceremonies. What do you have in mind?"

Pat thinks for a few seconds. "I'm thinking... that I would like to have two lines of Klingon warriors, holding their Bath'leths overhead, forming an arch, as I walk underneath toward the place where my Intended awaits. The Lady Sirella could recite my family lineage of warriors, as I approach my Beloved, then recite the family lineage of Samok of Vulcan, telling the story of how we met and how my Vulcan Warrior and I fought, side-by-side, to save my family...the family members who are in attendance at the ceremony." "That sounds glorious, my daughter!", the Lady Sirella responds, "Anything else?" "Yes", Pat continues, "As humans have been known to often say, I would need to give you a 'heads up'. There is a possibility that once my Intended and I are joined in the Koon-ut-La, Pon Farr might happen. Should the Pon Farr occur, logic will be ripped away. Should anyone be foolish enough to interfere and/or issue a challenge...", she pauses, "the challenger could face an immediate attack and be killed. I want ALL Klingon warriors to understand that!" Martok and Lady Sirella reply together, "It will be done! Let NO warrior interfere!" Pat bows her head to her adoptive Klingon parents. "Thank you. That is all I can ask. I have other tasks I must complete. Until I see you both again...Q'Pla!" She gives them both the Klingon salute and the connection is severed. Pat immediately reconnects with Nog's comm-link and he appears onscreen.

"Nog! Sorry it took so long to get back to you. One call led to another regarding various logistics." Nog smiles. "I understand, Doctor Pat! I still have not gotten any decision from Jake regarding his wedding date." Pat nods. "I asked Jake's Dad for advice and he's pretty much in the same boat as you...no idea when Jake is going to be able to set a date. So here's what we are going to do. I've already got several arrangements either completed or in progress. I have my officiants ready to perform the ceremonies. The only things left is to arrange for the invitations to be created and sent, plus the flowers, music and catering. The target date for the Koon-ut-La and/or the Koon-ut-Kalifee is at the end of this academic year, when Sam and I return to Vulcan. Captain Sisko is already making his arrangements to travel to Vulcan to attend and I expect you and your family will do the same. Jake and Karenna will need to be informed so they can arrange to attend as well. I'll need to know what coordinates to send invitations to y'all." "I can give you that.", Nog replies. He transmits the information, then continues. "By the way, when you send me an invitation, can you include...'and guest'?" "Sure!", Pat replies with a grin, "No problem!" She notices that Nog is smiling shyly. "Okay, Nog! Out with it! Who is she?" "You know that nice Bolian lady at the jewelry store?", he asks. Pat quirks an eyebrow. "Isn't she a little old for you?" Nog blushes. "Doctor Pat! I didn't mean her! That nice Bolian lady happens to have a very nice daughter close to my age. When I went to the shop to look for the wedding gift that Jake needs, the daughter was there assisting her mother and...well...the daughter likes me." Pat's grin grows wider. "Good for you, Nog! I'll be more than happy to include her on the guest list with you!" Nog grins back. "Thanks, Doctor Pat!" Pat bows her head in acknowledgment. "I think that takes care of some things for now. Watch for your invitation to arrive as soon as they are ready! Talk to you later, Nog! McCoy out!" She severs the connection, then remembers additional questions and reconnects with Spock.

"Spock here. Greetings, Patricia-Kam. Other logistics connected with your ceremonies, I presume?" Pat grins at him. "You know me too well, Uncle Spock. I need to double-check on the flowers, music, and catering. What can we do regarding those arrangements?" "I have found several recordings of T'Ling's music that would be suitable for waltzing", Spock replies, "and arrangements have been made to ensure that guests from every corner of the quadrant will have cuisine suited to their digestive systems. The flowers, however, will be a challenge due to the climate where the ceremonies will take place." "What about silk flowers?", Pat suggests, "I plan to have some flowers in my hair that could substitute for the hand-carried bouquet. Those bridal flowers will be used to toss at the reception." Spock quirks an eyebrow as Pat continues. "Another ancient tradition of my ancestors. At the wedding reception, the bride tosses her bouquet over her shoulder while her back is turned to her audience. Your Mom might have done that at her wedding, if there is a holo-record of it. Anyway, as tradition goes, whoever catches the bouquet is considered the next to be married in the future. Which reminds me, I need to get a blue garter to wear. The groom tosses that after he removes it from my leg." She notices, with amusement, that Spock's other eyebrow goes up. "I know! I know!", she giggles, "It's a risque' custom among humans. I'm not sure how to explain it. I just remembered an ancient verse that coincided with the ancient Terran wedding ceremonies: 'Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue! The blue will be the garter. May I borrow your mother's wedding veil to adapt to my bonding outfit?" Spock nods at that request. "That is agreeable. May I suggest you place that old coin, from Thanksgiving, in your shoe for the 'something old'? What do you plan to use to fulfill the item of 'something new', Patricia-Kam?" Pat shrugs. "That I'm not sure. I have to talk that over with Sam and see what ideas we can brainstorm." "That is agreeable, Patricia-Kam. It appears that the planning is complete. Now we must assemble all of the material components such as your dress, shoes, helmet, and armor. The prototype is ready. Would you like to see it?" Pat nods eagerly. "Definitely!"

The prototypes appear onscreen and Pat gasps. "They turned out better than I hoped! I can't wait to try them on and start the fittings! How soon can they be delivered? Can a dressmaker accompany the prototypes, plus the veil, and assist me?" "That will not be a problem, Patricia-Kam.", Spock replies, "I recall that your Intended should not be permitted to see this attire until the day of the ceremonies." Pat nods. "That's correct. I wonder if Gramps can assist me with that?" "That, also, should not be a problem, Patricia-Kam. I expect that Leonard will be more than happy to assist his Great-granddaughter with the preparations." "Thanks, Uncle, I love you! I better get going as I still have many errands to take care of." Spock's eyes are twinkling. "I share that sentiment, Patricia-kam. I am looking forward to seeing you again on Vulcan." His image fades from the screen and Pat immediately contacts her Great-grandfather. Leonard appears onscreen. "Hey, Gramps! Can I come over and discuss ceremony plans?" "Of course!", the old man grins, "I'm happy to see my favorite Great-granddaughter anytime! I'll have some tea ready for you when you get here! McCoy out!" McCoy's image fades from the screen and Pat heads over to her Great-grandfather's San Francisco residence. She smells herbal tea as soon as she enters the home and is delighted to see he has her favorite tea that blossoms like a flower. She walks up to him, in the kitchen, and hugs him. "Love you, Gramps!", as she kisses him on the cheek. McCoy returns the hug and kiss. "Anything for my favorite Great-granddaughter! How are the arrangements coming along?" "So far, so good.", she replies. "I'm going to need your assistance, Gramps." "In what way, Baby Girl?", the old doctor asks. "Well, you know it's tradition that the groom is not allowed to see the bridal gown before the wedding." "That is correct!", the old man nods. "Because of that", Pat continues, "in order to be able to do the fittings with the dressmaker, I'm going to need to take care of that...at your place...so Sam won't get a sneak peek!" McCoy is puzzled at this. "Couldn't the bridal shop take care of that?" Pat shakes her head. "I'm not getting my Bonding dress from a bridal shop. They really didn't have anything that was really...ummmm...suitable for my age, for my size, for a Vulcan ceremony...or for what I have in mind. Uncle Spock has arranged for a dressmaker to bring my designed prototypes here, for a fitting." McCoy leans towards her. "Let me get this straight. Your Bonding attire is being custom made?"

"Yes.", Pat nods. "And who designed it?", he asks. Pat grins. "Me. You know my many talents, Gramps!" "I guess I'll have to wait and see if it meets my approval.", he growls. "Gramps", she retorts with slight annoyance, "You're not wearing it! I am! And it's special to me! Since I'm old enough to have gray hair, I have a LOT of say regarding what I wear to my own Betrothal and Wedding ceremonies! Trust me, it is NOT designed for a Betazoid wedding! I have too many wrinkles, sags, and bags to show a lot of skin!" Leonard smiles. "Okay! Okay! Given that you're old enough to get engaged and get married...and I approve of your young man, by the way, you have a right to make the ceremonies meaningful to both of you." "Thanks, Gramps! So you won't mind if I borrow your place to have the fittings done here?" "Not at all.", McCoy replies with a smile. "Where will the dressmaker be staying in between fittings?" Pat gives him a blank look. "I'm not sure yet. Once she arrives, we can discuss that." "Just be aware that I don't want a whole lot of problems underfoot.", the old man comments. "I'll keep that in mind.", Pat agrees.

Within a few days, the Vulcan dressmaker arrives and Pat escorts her to Leonard's San Francisco residence. He decides to give them the guest room to work in, and for the dressmaker to stay in, for as long as necessary. They proceed to get to work, trying on the shoes, and various pieces of the dress...adjusting the bodice as well as adjusting the skirt so that it drapes appropriately. Then the armor is laid over the outfit and its fit is adjusted so that Pat can move easily should a challenge be issued and a battle ensues. Finally, the entire Bonding outfit is assembled and Pat looks at herself in the full-length mirror. The Warrior Queen that stares regally back at her takes her breath away! Pat breathes in and whispers, "Wow!" "You approve?", the dressmaker asks. Pat nods. "Oh, yes! Very much so! Your talents deserve much praise!" "You provided the design.", the dressmaker replies, "I only assembled it." "Still, without your assistance,", Pat tells her, "I wouldn't know what to do. Tell me, do you know how my hair can be styled appropriately for both ceremonies? I didn't think of it until now and...given that I may need to use the helmet in battle, I will need some assistance in switching the bridal flowers in my hair for the helmet. Can you advise me on that?" "My sister is a hairdresser who is experienced with Koon-ut-La and Koon-ut-Kalifee ceremonies.", the dressmaker responds, "We may consult with her." Pat obtains permission from her Great-grandfather to use his comm-link to contact the Dressmaker's sister on Vulcan. They show her the helmet and the Hairdresser suggests arranging the hair and flowers separately so that the helmet and flowers are interchangeable should a battle erupt. The Hairdresser agrees to assist on the ceremonial day.

The days fly by, the invitations have been sent out, the RSVPs received, Sam completes his classes and both of them realize that it is time to arrange transportation back to Vulcan. The ceremonial rings have been picked up from the jewelry shop and both Pat and Sam note, with satisfaction that the inscriptions inside both rings are perfect. Leonard has contacted the Captain of the Enterprise, as well as his former crew-mates, regarding the return trip to Vulcan. He has also ensured that the Bonding outfit has been safely packed so that Sam would not see it before the ceremonies. Spock has confirmed that all the necessary arrangements, on Vulcan, are in place. The only thing that is left is the arrival of the Intended. "Sam, I'm nervous!", Pat tells him, "I know it's illogical but...I'm still nervous!" Sam hesitates. "I'm uncertain what the appropriate response should be." "Think about it, Sam.", she continues, "After all these years of being alone, separately, we are faced with not just one but TWO ceremonies, where anything unexpected, including a battle, could occur. After that, once the ceremonies are over, we will be together day and night for the rest of our lives. That's a HUGE change, to say the least! Wouldn't that make you... apprehensive?" Sam kisses her. "After facing death, at the hands of your late brother, living the rest of my life...with you...makes me... exhilarated." "Being with you", Pat replies, "makes me feel...whole...if that makes any sense." Sam nods. "It is logical. When I am with you, I feel complete." They embrace and Pat murmurs into his ear, bringing a smile to Sam's face. "Come, K'Diwa.", he says to her, "It is time to go aboard the Enterprise and face our future...together!" They contact Leonard, who has already boarded the Enterprise with his luggage and Pat's Bonding regalia. Sulu, and other former crew-mates, have joined him. Pat and Sam arrive at the transporter site and prepare to beam up to the ship. Nog is there to see them off. "All ready for your Big Day?", Nog grins. "As ready as we ever will be!", Pat replies nervously. "How's everything going with Jake and Karenna's wedding preparations?" "Still going slow...", Nog says with a good natured shrug, "and I'm still learning what I need to do as Best Man! Thanks for helping, Doctor Pat!" "Glad to help out!", Pat smiles. "The Enterprise is waiting so we need to get going! We'll see you on Vulcan!" "I'm looking forward to that! See you there!" Nog grins as he waves goodbye. The transporter effect takes hold of Pat and Sam and they vanish.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN - The Joining of Families **

Pat sees the room change from San Francisco to the transporter room aboard the Enterprise. The Captain greets them with a smile as she asks him, "Permission to come aboard?" "Permission granted and welcome back!", the Captain replies, "It's good to see you both, again!" Pat shakes his hand. "And this time, the circumstances should be much happier than the last time!" "I agree.", the Captain nods, "My officers will escort you to your guest quarters and see to your needs during your journey back to Vulcan!" Two crew-members lead the way to the deck level where they will be staying during the journey. As they head out of the transporter room, the Captain calls out to them, his eyes twinkling. "Since this trip is in anticipation of a happy occasion, I have reserved one suite for the bride and the other suite for the groom. You'll both see why shortly!" Pat gives Sam a puzzled look. "K'Diwa", Sam tells her with dancing eyes, "I've been doing some research on human wedding customs. Apparently, one of the customs is that the Intended do not sleep together until after the wedding!" Pat nods in understanding while attempting to keep a straight face. "I should have remembered that!" She sends him her thoughts, "Sleeping with you is so much fun that I subconsciously ignored that custom!" Sam looks back at her with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Pat is led to her guest quarters while Sam is led to a completely separate area of guest quarters. Upon entering her guest quarters, she sees that everything has been decorated with a bridal theme. Several young female crew-members, from a variety of Federation worlds, appear at the doorway. "Do you like it?", they ask. Pat is flabbergasted. "It's...WONDERFUL!" One of the crew-members pipes up, "Your Great-grandfather gave us the idea!" Pat turns toward the group. "I have another idea! Is anyone skilled at henna painting?" One of the crew-members raises her hand. "I can do that! It is a custom among my people to paint the hands and feet of brides!" "Can you also write in Vulcan script?", Pat asks. The female crew-members look at her quizzically. Pat gestures to them. "Come on in and I'll explain what I have in mind!" Meanwhile, Sam is being led to a separate area by a male crew-member.

"Looking forward to the 'ball and chain', huh?", the male crew-member says with a smirk. Sam quirks an eyebrow. "Excuse me?", he responds coldly. The crew-member realizes he has just overstepped his boundaries. "I apologize, sir. I shouldn't have said that. Both Doctors McCoy are very special people. I think I'm just being a little jealous. You're a lucky guy." "Thank you.", Sam replies, "I am unfamiliar with human wedding customs. What little I know, is from research." "You're having a human wedding?", the crew-member asks. "Actually", Sam answers, "We are combining elements of Vulcan, Human and Klingon as she has adopted family members from other home-worlds. She wishes to honor them all...and I concur." "That sounds like it's going to be really special, including all of her loved ones in this celebration.", the crew-member comments. "Since you are unfamiliar with human wedding customs, then you don't know about bachelor parties?" "I am not a bachelor. I am a widower.", Sam replies. "Oops! Sorry! I didn't mean to insult you, sir." "No insult is taken, crew-man. Pat has encouraged me to research human wedding customs and I have read about the various parties that are held prior to the nuptials. I've even read that there are pre-wedding parties where both the bride and groom attend together, if I understand that concept correctly." "We can do that!", the crew-man nods. "I'll need to coordinate it with my fellow crew-members as the women are throwing a party for the bride, even as we speak." Sam looks intrigued. "Indeed? It appears that my Intended will be the recipient of more than one party as a result." The male crew-member grins. "And that is NOT a bad thing!" "Then that gives me the perfect opportunity to accomplish my objective.", Sam comments, "Let us proceed in planning this pre-wedding party." They enter Sam's guest quarters.

Meanwhile, in Pat's guest quarters, she and the young female crew-members are discussing various aspects of the upcoming ceremonies. "Will you have bridesmaids at your ceremonies?", one of the youngsters asks. Pat pauses. "I hadn't thought of that. Vulcan ceremonies, such as the Koon-ut-La, normally don't have bridesmaids." "Can we be bridesmaids?", another female crew-member asks, "I've always wanted to participate in a wedding!" Pat shakes her head. "I should warn you, this is NOT going to be the usual wedding that you may be accustomed to! Vulcans are not keen on having many outworlders involved who are not close friends or family of the bride and groom. I am not at liberty to discuss the reasons behind that as Vulcans are a very private people." "Your Intended is VERY handsome!", another youngster giggles. Pat grins. "Thank you! I think so, too!" "What are Vulcan mates like?", another crew-member blurts out. Pat gives her a long, cold, silent stare and the crew-member realizes she has made a HUGE mistake. "S-s-sorry." "Apology accepted.", Pat replies, "I expect some good natured teasing and risque' humor leading up to the ceremonies. Now you understand that there are certain boundaries that will not be crossed, especially where Vulcan custom and culture is concerned." "Understood.", the crew-members say in unison. Pat looks around. "Now, where can we get henna and start the ritual painting?" The female crew-members get busy.

The crew-members of the Enterprise coordinate with each other to throw a pre-ceremonial party for both Sam and Pat in Ten-Forward and they go along with the party good-naturedly. At one point, during the festivities, Sam asks for silence as he wishes to speak. "I have been researching ancient wedding customs among humans and I happened upon this verse: 'Something old. Something new. Something borrowed. Something blue.' As some humans have been known to say, a little bird told me that my Intended has found something old, something borrowed, and something blue. However, she has been stymied about finding something new. I hope I have been able to resolve that dilemma." Pat looks at him quizzically as he reaches behind the bar, produces a small, gift-wrapped box, and presents it to her. She opens the box and gasps in surprise as she finds a brand-new necklace, fashioned in an ancient Vulcan glyph, holding two amethysts. Sam takes the necklace out of the box and fastens it around her neck. "This ancient glyph", Sam explains, "is from the Distant Red Sands of my home-world. The glyph translates to Ashau...meaning...love." Pat's eyes tear up and she is too moved to speak. As all the party attendees applaud, she leans over and kisses Sam on the cheek. She whispers so that only Sam can hear. "Ashau!" Sam whispers back. "Taluhk nash-veh k'dular Ashau!" For the remainder of the trip to Vulcan, Pat and Sam are kept separated but busy.

Occasionally, Pat would spot her Great-grandfather conversing with Sulu only to see him smile and wave. She wasn't quite sure what to make of that. Shortly before their arrival at Vulcan, she learned that these two old guys had thrown their own version of a bachelor party for Sam. Pat shakes her head as she mutters to herself. "Can't fault them for that! The young'uns are TOO energetic and Gramps is entitled to have a little fun during these festivities!" The Enterprise arrives at Vulcan and enters standard orbit. Those invited to the ceremonies beam down and Pat goes into seclusion as she prepares for the Koon-ut-La ceremony. Her dressmaker and her hairdresser assist her with her Bonding dress, her hair, and makeup. The borrowed veil, that was once worn by Spock's mother for her wedding, is incorporated into her hair and fastened to the removable silk flowers. In the event of battle, they could be lifted away as a single unit and replaced by the helmet. Sam is being assisted by his friends from Investigator Central. He turns to his closest friend, Stark, and hands him a box. "Please hold these for me during the Koon-ut-La, as I will need them during the ceremonies." Stark is puzzled. "Please explain." "The reason will become clear during the ceremonies.", Sam comments, "For now, let us complete our preparations."

The dressmaker and the hairdresser make a few last minute adjustments, then step back from Pat. She turns to look at herself in the mirror and is astonished at the transformation. At that moment, she hears a tap at the door, which opens to reveal her Great-grandfather. "Is my Baby Girl ready to be a bride?" Pat turns toward him and he catches his breath. "Child, you are a BEAUTIFUL bride! Wait until Sam sees you!" "Thanks, Gramps!", she grins, "I can't wait to see him and I'm scared of what might happen." Leonard carefully hugs her so he won't muss anything. "You'll be fine, child! Are you ready to walk down the aisle?" Pat gulps nervously. "I think so. I have something old...the centuries old coin from Thanksgiving tucked into my shoe, something new...", she indicates the new necklace that Sam has given her, "Something borrowed...the veil that once belonged to Spock's mother, and something blue, the garter that I'm wearing underneath my Bonding dress. Oh! One more thing!" She moves the amethyst promise ring from her left hand to her right. "I think I'm ready now, Gramps." She picks up the battle helmet and tries to figure out how to carry it. The old doctor takes it out of her hands. "Give me that! I'll carry it as we are both warriors!" He holds it in the crook of his left arm as he offers her his right arm and they proceed to walk out of the preparation chamber. As they enter the ceremonial area for the Koon-ut-La, the pre-recorded music of T'Ling begins to play. Pat hears some astonished murmuring as the guests react to the music. She manages to maintain her composure as they approach the gauntlet of Klingon warriors as they raise their Bath'leths in an arch. She hears the Lady Sirella recite her McCoy family lineage of warriors as she passes beneath the Bath'leths. As she reaches the end of the gauntlet, the Lady Sirella recites Samok's lineage and the story of how the two of them met, joined in battle to save her family, and fell in love. For the first time, since the beginning of the ceremony, she sets eyes on Sam. He is dressed in the formal Vulcan robes, decorated with the gems and sigils befitting his family and rank and he is attended by Stark and other colleagues from Investigator Central. The moment he sees her, his eyes widen in astonishment and he barely suppresses a smile. She grins wide enough for both of them and brushes his mind with her thoughts... "Hello, handsome!" At that, he is unable to suppress a smile and holds out two fingers of his hand. She relinquishes her Great-grandfather's arm and approaches Sam, touching his two fingers with her own.

The Priestess steps forward. "Greetings to all sentient beings who are gathered here for this momentous occasion at the bonding of Samok, son of Sulak, to Doctor Patricia Amanda McCoy, Great-granddaughter of Doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy." The Priestess turns to Sam. "Samok, son of Sulak, are you prepared to be bonded to this woman? Sam nods solemnly. "I am." The Priestess then turns to Pat. "Patricia Amanda McCoy, Great-granddaughter of Doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy, are you prepared to be bonded to Samok, son of Sulak?" Pat also nods solemnly. "I am. May we symbolize our readiness?" The Priestess nods. "You may." Pat and Sam approach the Unity Candle, which consists of two slender tapers and one large central candle. The two tapers are lit by an acolyte. Pat takes one taper and Sam takes the other. She holds up her lit candle. "As an enduring symbol of our bond and the joining of our families, this flame of mine will join yours, my K'Diwa. As the Plak Tow takes hold, my love will burn as bright as the candle I hold...the candle I hold for you, my mate...my husband." Sam holds up his lit candle. "As an enduring symbol of our bond and the joining of our families, this flame of mine will join yours, my K'Diwa. As the Plak Tow takes hold, when my eyes are flame and my heart is flame, my blood and my love will burn as bright as the candle I hold...the candle I hold for you, my mate...my wife." They both light the central candle together then replace the tapers to their holders. Stark comes forward and hands a diamond ring to Sam, who places the engagement ring on the third finger of Pat's left hand. He holds up her hand for all to see as he announces to all the assembly, "I have chosen this woman to bond to me!" Pat also speaks up, "And I have chosen this man to bond to me!"

The Priestess steps up. "Come forward and prepare to be bonded, one to another in the ancient ritual of the Koon-ut-La." Pat and Sam approach the Priestess and kneel on cushions in front of her so that she may be able to touch the contact points on their faces. The Priestess establishes a mind-meld with both of them simultaneously and begins to recite: "Our minds one and together. Touching and yet not touching. Parted but never parted." Pat and Sam recite together: "We are one." Suddenly, a new, and much stronger sensation crashes over Pat and for a few moments, she feared she was going to collapse in front of everyone. She looks deep into Sam's eyes, puzzled, and asks, through the meld, "Sam, what has just happened to me?" Sam answers her within her mind, "It is the beginning of the Plak Tow, the Blood Fever. Do not be afraid!" "I do not fear the Blood Fever as you share it with me!", she replies to his mind. The Priestess is momentarily astonished. She then steps forward and reestablishes the mind-meld. "His blood burns.", the Priestess nods approvingly, "This is good! Astonishing! Her blood burns as well even though she is human! Thee may proceed with the Koon-ut-Kalifee."

Sam shakily gets to his feet and goes over to the ceremonial gong and strikes it once. He strikes it a second time, then Pat shakily gets to her feet. She hears several bell ringers shaking systras as she struggles to remain standing. The Priestess continues, "What thee are about to see, comes down from the time of the Beginning. This is the Vulcan Heart! This is the Vulcan Soul! This is our way...Kali Farr!" Pat manages to regain some control and stares down any would-be challengers. Even the Klingon warriors back away when she makes eye contact with them. Leonard whispers an aside to Spock, "That's my girl!" After what seems like forever, Sam strikes the gong for a third time. Admiral Akaar steps forward and begins speaking. "I am honored that Doctor Pat McCoy has asked me to conduct the human portion of the ceremony as I owe my life to her Great-grandfather, my namesake, and a revered warrior among my people." He turns to Pat and Sam. "Samok, son of Sulak, does your blood burn for this woman?" "My eyes are flame! My heart...flame!", Sam responds hoarsely. The Admiral turns towards Pat. "Patricia Amanda McCoy, Great-granddaughter of Doctor Leonard McCoy, does your blood burn for this man?" Pat cannot refrain from shouting. "I burn! My eyes! My heart! The very blood in my veins! They are flame for my husband!" Spock and McCoy look at each other, astonished.

The Admiral holds out his hands in blessing and speaks several words in ancient Hebrew. Then he changes over to Standard. "Samok, son of Sulak, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, forsaking all others and bonding only to her, as long as you have breath?" Sam responds, "I will!" The Admiral faces Pat. "Patricia Amanda McCoy, Great-granddaughter of Doctor Leonard McCoy, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, forsaking all others and bonding only to him, as long as you have breath?" Pat responds, "I will." Stark again steps forward and hands the groom's ring to Pat. She takes the ring, raising it for all to see, then takes hold of Sam's left hand. "With this ring, I thee wed and bond only to you, my husband." She slips the groom's ring onto the third finger of Sam's left hand. Stark hands the remaining ring to Sam, who takes it, raising it for all to see, then takes hold of Pat's left hand. "With this ring, I thee wed and bond only to you, my wife." He slips off her engagement ring, slides the wedding ring on, then slides the engagement ring back on the third finger of her left hand. Then the bridal couple recites their Vulcan vows for everyone to hear, "Parted and never parted. Never and always touching and touched." Admiral Akaar hands a glass chalice to Sam, who gives it to Pat. She takes a sip, turns it and subtly indicates to Sam where her lips have been. With a slight smile, he takes the chalice, drains it, and hands it over to the Admiral, who wraps it in cloth, and places it on the floor. "In ancient times", the Admiral announces, "There were a valiant people who symbolized the beginning of a marriage by the groom breaking a glass underfoot. Doctor Pat McCoy has requested to perform this ancient custom in order to honor many of her Uncle Spock's Jewish ancestors. Samok, son of Sulak, you may proceed." Sam stomps on the cloth and everyone hears the glass break. "Shalom! Mazeltov! L'Chaim! Peace, prosperity, and long life to both of you!", the Admiral proclaims, "By the powers invested in me by the Federation, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" "And by the powers invested in me by the Klingon Empire", the Lady Sirella announces, "I declare that these two are now married!" Pat places both of her hands on Sam's face and kisses him deeply. "Pon Farr!", the Priestess exclaims, "The time of mating! These two are now bonded as one. The Plak Tow has taken hold! All wedding guests will retire to the Reception Room to give this husband and wife privacy! They will join you shortly!"

The wedding guests head over to the Reception Room as the newly married couple head to the ceremonial bridal chamber within Mount Selaya. They are accompanied by the Priestess until they get to the door of the chamber. Both Pat and Sam are affected by the Pon Farr and Pat is ready for combat should anyone attempt to interfere. Sam turns to the Priestess. "Under traditional circumstances, the bridal couple would be much younger, able to produce children, and be accompanied by the matriarch of the male. Today, those circumstances do not exist. We are much older, too old to produce children, and my matriarch is dead and gone. Your journey ends at this door. You may leave as my new wife and I require privacy." Pat fixes a glare on the Priestess. "I had no idea, until now, how strong the Plak Tow could be! I am his wife, NOT a spectator sport! What I give to my husband is for his eyes only! No one should interfere!" The Priestess bows her head and silently withdraws. Sam scoops up Pat in his arms and they cross the threshold. Once Pat and Sam enter the ceremonial chamber, they shut and lock the door. The newly married couple gaze at each other, breathing in fits and starts, as the Plak Tow grows stronger. Sam removes her headdress, with the veil, and sets it aside. Pat gasps, "Now I'm beginning to understand what the concept of 'Mate or Die' means, my husband! And this is only the beginning?! My logic and reasoning are nearly gone! I want to make love to you, NOT harm you!" Sam slowly approaches her and holds out two fingers to her. "Do not be afraid! We are safe, together. Let the Blood Fever run its course, my wife!" As she touches his fingers with her own, he notices, for the first time, that both of her hands are covered with intricate patterns painted in henna. He had been so focused on the ceremonies that these decorations had not registered in his consciousness. He holds one of her hands closer to his face to inspect these patterns further and realizes the patterns are made up of minute Vulcan script and glyphs, with intimate messages meant solely for him. Upon closer inspection, he discovers more henna paintings in Vulcan script and glyphs starting at her collar bones and cascading down her body in a Trill-like pattern. By this point, they are both deep in the Plak Tow, their logic gone, and instincts completely take over.

At the wedding reception, Spock notices that Leonard is looking worried and approaches him. "You appear to be...disquieted...on a day when you should be celebrating. Your Great-granddaughter is now married. What concerns you?" The old doctor sighs. "You're right. I should be celebrating my Great-granddaughter's marriage. I'm also mindful of how powerful the Plak Tow can be! I had no idea it would affect her the same way it affected you. Who knew that a Human could go into Pon Farr?" Spock nods, looking bemused. "I see your point. It is astonishing that she was affected so. When I watched the holo-vids of the wedding of my late parents, neither of them were affected in that manner in the midst of their ceremony. Everything appeared as a normal wedding celebration. Fascinating!" "Spock, do you remember, when she was still a child, how she preferred warmer room temperatures?", McCoy asks. "Yes.", Spock responds, "When she visited me, she appeared more comfortable with Vulcan room temperatures than human room temperatures." "Exactly!", Leonard gestures emphatically, "When I had the room temperatures adjusted for my comfort, she would be freezing, even though she rarely complained to me about it. I never understood why she preferred Vulcan temperatures."

Spock looks thoughtful. "Given that she has been conducting genealogy research for several years, has she ever done any DNA tests on herself?" Gramps shakes his head. "No, she didn't. She didn't want to touch ANYTHING that could provide any information on that woman who married her father...and I didn't blame her. That witch put her through HELL! You saw what that monster did to Pat's brother! We were able to verify her relationship as my Great-granddaughter through official documentation such as marriage certificates and birth certificates...along with my DNA." "I can understand her reluctance.", Spock comments, "As her Uncle, and as a Vulcan, this will be a topic that she and I will need to discuss. If the evidence that we have both observed supports my hypothesis, then she will need to explore this further."

Leonard gives the Elder Vulcan a concerned look. "Why should she?" "Because of potential medical history that is genetic...especially for Vulcans." Spock pauses, attempting to hide his feelings of awkwardness at what he is about to say. "During one of our many conversations, Patricia-Kam mentioned something that I had not considered." "Oh? What do you mean, Spock?" The Elder Vulcan looks at his old friend. "Do you recall our encounter with the colonists on Omicron Ceti III?" The elderly doctor whistles. "Do I ever! Those spores wreaked havoc with everyone in the landing party and then all over the ship!" Spock nods. "Do you recall Doctor Leila Kalomi, the botanist?" Gramps thinks for a minute. "Now that I think of it, yes. She was quite an attractive young lady...and quite smitten with you, as I recall." Spock attempts to hide his discomfort. "If you recall, there was more to it than that." Leonard looks thoughtful as he searches his memory while Spock continues. "You gave each colonist a physical and found them all in perfect health."

"Yes!", the old doctor exclaims, "Even though Sandoval had an appendectomy, his appendix grew back!" Spock nods. "As for Leila, there were additional...factors." Leonard gives him a bemused look. "What are you getting at, Spock?" "Patricia-Kam mentioned that she had been researching your medical logs from Omicron Ceti III and noted that the results from Leila Kalomi's physical indicated that she was quite..." Spock hesitates, "...fertile...and was not taking anything to suppress that fertility."

Leonard goes wide-eyed. "What?!" Spock continues. "You had conducted those physicals right before we were infected by the spores, so that fact didn't really...what is that idiom?...show up on your radar. You had no reason to comment further about that fact because she had no interest in mating with any of the other colonists who were on the planet with her. Therefore, the need to take fertility suppression was a moot point. Why take unnecessary medication when there is no real requirement for it? Therefore, I am not blaming you for overlooking that detail. If anyone deserves blame, it should be me." The old doctor gives him a concerned look. "And why should anyone blame you, Spock?" Spock is having more difficulty hiding his embarrassment. "Because I made the mistaken assumption that I was sterile...that as a Vulcan-Human Hybrid, similar to a mule, I could not sire any children. And you have often quoted that saying about the word 'assume'. I came to realize my assumption was in error when we encountered Zar, the son of Zarabeth of Sarpeidon." Spock pauses. "MY son." "I've often considered you stubborn as a mule", Leonard replies, "But I never considered you the same as a mule! I could probably get a lot of mileage about your mistaken assumption making someone an 'ass' out of you and me, but I'm not going to do that to you...as I think I'm beginning to see where this is going...and how it might impact Patricia. I should have realized something might be in her background, given that her middle name is Amanda. You and I don't see that name used much anymore...that plus some decidedly Vulcan traits." Spock nods. "Indeed. For now, we will need to wait until a more appropriate time to discuss this with Patricia-kam."

Pat rolls over in bed, hearing her joints snap, crackle, pop, and she groans. "Oh-h-h-h, I'm finding muscles I never knew I had! OUCH! I'm not 20-something anymore!" Sam gives a low chuckle as he lays beside her. "I concur, K'Diwa! I could assist you with Vulcan Neuropressure to ease the pain. At the same time, we need to get dressed and rejoin our wedding guests!" Pat looks at her new husband. "Can you help me up and help me get dressed? My body is being uncooperative at the moment." "Certainly, K'Diwa.", he says, "My pleasure, my wife!" Pat grins at him. "Thank you, my husband!" They both get up, slowly, and Pat limps around the room, picking items of clothing up off of the floor so neither would trip over them. Sam goes over to a closet and brings out other ceremonial clothing. "It is a tradition, among my people, to wear these to the reception after the Koon-ut-Kalifee." He helps Pat to get dressed, divides up the silk flowers so that she would carry half in her hands and the other half is replaced in her hair with the veil, replaces the garter on her leg, then he dresses himself. She checks her make-up in the mirror and applies some touch-up. Sam nods approvingly. "You are still beautiful! Are you ready to join the party, my wife?" Pat nods. "I think so. Probably a waltz or two will help work the kinks out of my creaky joints!" Sam walks over to her. "Let us see if your hypothesis is sound." They leave their bridal chamber and walk over to the Reception. As they enter the room, their guests notice their arrival and begin to applaud. Pat begins to blush at the sound and she sends a thought to Sam's mind, "I'm not used to this, K'Diwa! It feels like sensory overload! So many people and so much noise!" Sam sends his thoughts back, "I am here, K'Diwa. I share my strength with you, my wife!" Pat sends her sense of gratitude back to her new husband. Martok stands up and holds his cup of Blood Wine aloft. "Congratulations, to the bride and groom!" Pat nods and smiles at him. Sam leads his bride over to the head table and helps her sit down. She is unable to stifle a wince of pain as she sits. Leonard, who is sitting nearby, leans toward her. "Are you all right?" Pat leans toward her Great-grandfather. "I'm not as athletic as I used to be when I was younger. I'm going to be finding muscles and joints I forgot about during the honeymoon!" The old man nods and smiles knowingly. "I can give both of you something to take care of the aches and pains."

Pat catches Spock's attention while still speaking to her Great-grandfather, "Just don't give us something that's going to cause an upset stomach as a side effect! That would be one hell of a buzz-kill when we are in the mood! Spock gives a slight smile and nods toward Pat as Gramps starts to scowl, then catches the risque joke, and grins. "Got it!", the old man chuckles, "Maybe I might include an aphrodisiac!" Pat rolls her eyes and huffs. "Gramps, we are functioning JUST FINE in THAT department, thank you! We may be considered old but we are NOT THAT decrepit!" She notices that Spock's eyes are twinkling in amusement. Before the two McCoy's can debate any further, waltz music begins playing. She takes a couple of bites from her plate then turns to Sam. "When would you like to have our First Dance, my husband?" Sam indicates her plate. "As soon as you are able to finish eating, my wife. There is no rush. We can simply enjoy the company of our family and friends while listening to the music." "Sounds like a plan to me!", Pat nods. She continues eating while listening to conversations around her. Suddenly, in the Q'onos tent, she hears a brawl erupt. She looks over at Martok, who has also heard the ruckus.

She looks about for Worf, who is heading toward the tent in question. Martok approaches the bride and groom seated at the head table. "I knew it was too good to last, McCoy!", growls the Chancellor, "I will see to it that those who started this disruption will be duly punished!" "Based on my past experiences with these young'uns", comments Pat, "I'm sure there's going to be finger-pointing and declarations of 'He or she started it!' and 'I wasn't there!' and so forth. Did you bring any paintball guns in your arsenal of weapons?" Martok looks at her quizzically. "Of course, I keep your tools on stand-by! For what purpose do you inquire about them now?" Pat gives him an evil grin. "Break out the paintball guns and start marking every single warrior who is brawling. Once they are marked, they can't claim they weren't there in the middle of the mess!" Martok chuckles. "With relish! This will be glorious!"

He motions to a few other warriors to accompany him on this impromptu mission. Leonard, Spock, and Sam all turn to Pat with questioning looks. "Don't you wish to join them with the paintball guns, my wife?" Pat shakes her head. "Nope! This is MY...correction...OUR wedding and we have better things to do! I haven't had my first dance yet and we still need to cut the wedding cake! Then there's the bouquet and garter toss! Martok and Worf are perfectly capable of handling a bunch of unruly young'uns!" Spock is impressed. "Indeed!" In about five or ten minutes after Martok and Worf, along with other warriors, descend on the Q'onos tent, Pat hears howls of protest. Then a group of young warriors, smeared with a riotous color of paint, are marched to stand in front of the head table in a line. It is all Pat can do to keep a straight face at their hilarious appearance! Martok steps to the front and barks at the brawlers in Klingon and the young'uns hang their heads in embarrassment. One by one, each brawler steps forward and apologizes for disrupting the festivities. Pat scowls at each one and barks back in Klingon. Then the brawlers are marched off to return to their ship and be incarcerated in the brig. Spock is highly amused but manages to keep a straight face. Leonard is holding a napkin to his face while snickering. Sam is both amused and puzzled. "K'Diwa, what did you say to them?" "I recognized quite a few of the young'uns from the water drills on Deep Space Nine", Pat explains, "and how they objected to 'taking a bath'. I told them since they don't like baths, they will wear their paintball markings, untouched, for the next week and EXPLAIN EXACTLY how, where, and why, they got hit with the paint-balls to whomever they encounter...whether it's family, friends, Star Fleet officers, etc.! After that, it's Kitchen Patrol with a LOT of potatoes to peel! For now, they will sit out the remainder of the party...in the brig! If that's not a time-out for children, I don't know what is! I ended my tirade with the reminder that I am NOT THEIR MOTHER and I will be the WORST DRILL SARGEANT THEY WILL EVER FACE!"

Gramps is laughing harder. "I love it! I hope they caught this on the holo-vid!" Pat starts shaking her head and then starts to snicker. Unable to help herself, she tosses her head back and laughs out loud! Finally, her laughter subsides as she wipes the tears from her eyes. "Sorry, my husband, I couldn't help myself. They DID look hysterically funny!" Sam's eyes are twinkling and he gives a slight smile. "I concur, my wife!" Pat puts down her fork. "K'Diwa, I've eaten as much as I want. Would you care to dance?" Sam nods in agreement, helps her to her feet and leads her to the dance floor.

The music changes to one of T'Ling's recordings in ¾ time and they begin to waltz as they had practiced many times before. Pat hears murmuring among the guests and she gazes at her husband. Sam brushes her thoughts with his. "K'Diwa, many who are aware that T'Ling had been my first wife, are astonished that her music has been chosen to be played here." "Are they offended?", she asks. "No, not at all.", Sam replies, "They find it...touching...and honorable. I believe T'Ling would have been pleased to have her music recognized." Pat smiles. "I'm relieved and very glad." Other guests, including Captain Uhura, join them on the dance floor, much to Pat's delight. Leonard approaches the bridal couple and taps Sam on the shoulder. "May I cut in and dance with my Great-granddaughter?" Sam steps back. "Of course, Gramps." The old doctor begins to waltz with his Great-granddaughter. Pat quirks an eyebrow at him. "I remember, when I was first learning how to waltz, you didn't want join in the dance lesson because of your arthritis. Now you're able to waltz, even though you're older. Why is that?" Leonard grins at her. "Because, child, when you were six years old, you were a lot shorter and I couldn't have you standing on my feet. Now that you're taller, it's easier." Pat shakes her head then glances about at the other wedding guests. "So, Gramps, what do you think about how the wedding ceremonies came off?" "I'm enjoying myself, child! You planned this well! All the sentimental homages to our combined ancestors, adopted family members, and so forth were a nice touch!" He chuckles. "The Klingon young'uns were fun, too!"

Pat snickers. "I didn't plan for THAT to happen, even though I halfway expected it. When you combine Klingon young'uns, with raging hormones, plus Blood Wine..." "Then a brawl is sure to follow!", Leonard finishes for her. "Exactly!", exclaims Pat. They finish the waltz and Sam returns to reclaim his bride from his Great-grandfather-in-law. They hear someone shout an inquiry regarding the bridal bouquet. Pat walks over to the head table where she had placed half of her bouquet then walks to the front of the room, facing all the guests and holds it aloft, shouting, "Is THIS what y'all are asking about?!" Several young and rowdy guests call out in response to the question. Pat looks over at her Vulcan guests, shrugs and shakes her head as if say: "Kids! Who taught them how to behave in public like this? What can be done?" She turns back to the crowd and continues: "In ancient times, on Earth, the custom had the bride toss the bridal bouquet to a group of unmarried females. Whoever caught the bouquet was considered next in line to be married. The lucky catcher could be young or old! Do you understand this custom?" Several guests nod their understanding. "Now...", Pat inquires, "which unmarried females wish to compete for the bouquet?" Several females stand up and begin to gather. To Pat's delight, she sees both Grilka and Karenna join the group. Pat turns her back to the group and announces, "I'm going to toss this bouquet, over my shoulder, so I can't be accused of favoritism! Get ready! On the count of three! One! Two! THREE!" She tosses the bouquet high in the air and the unmarried females rush forward to catch it. Before she can finish turning around, she realizes, with dismay, that the silk flowers have all been torn to shreds. Everyone in the crowd either has a petal or a stem. She shakes her head at all of them and sighs. "I really was not expecting to see the bouquet destroyed! So much for that outcome!" The crowd realizes that they have simply defeated the purpose of the custom and that nobody has won the competition. They are clearly disappointed. Sam steps up to speak. "My bride has informed me of another custom that was often practiced on ancient Earth where the groom would remove the garter from his bride's leg and toss it to the group of unmarried males."

He looks over at his colleagues from Investigator Central. "For all males who are unbonded and unmarried, I would hope to see better behavior and that the garter would remain intact for the winner to catch it. I would now like to invite all unbonded, unmarried males to step forward and form an orderly crowd." Several males step forward, including Quark, Jake and Nog. Sam escorts Pat over to a seat and helps her into it. She looks at all of her guests, "This custom is a bit risque, as it does allude to human sexuality." She notices several elders look shocked. She continues. "In the ancient of days, rituals were often more blatant than this. I trust my husband to protect my modesty!" She gazes at Sam and brushes his mind with her thoughts. "Have some fun, Babe!" She grins as one of his eyebrows shoot up before he realizes her joke and he returns a slight smile to her as his eyes dance. He kneels down beside her leg, raises it on his knee and carefully pushes back her garment to reveal the garter but not much more. Much to her shock and surprise, he grasps it in his teeth and pulls it toward her knee! She claps one hand over her mouth to stifle the belly laugh that burst forth. She doesn't DARE look in the direction of the elders for fear she would totally lose control and laugh out loud. Sam tugs the garter past her knee with his fingers. Pat is unable to stifle her giggles. He finally pulls the garter down her leg and off of her foot. "I'm sure all the Elders are SHOCKED!", she telepathically tells Sam. "They have observed their own children mating during Pon Farr.", he responds, "This playfulness would be considered 'tame' to them. As you have often observed, we are old enough to be considered 'Elders' ourselves and you did state to 'have some fun, Babe!', did you not?" Pat is now giggling uncontrollably and Sam looks at her with his eyes dancing in amusement. He eases himself to his feet then helps Pat to stand. He looks at the garter then looks at her quizzically. "How do we launch this garter toward the crowd?" Pat thinks for a few moments. "Let's see what is available in my arsenal." She motions to Martok, who approaches her. "Martok, do you have my crossbow and/or my slingshot?" "I have both stored on my ship.", the Klingon replies, "I'll have them brought immediately!" He motions to one of his warriors.

"Thanks, Martok!", she says, "I'm trying to determine which way to best launch this garter overhead for the males to compete for!" The Klingon chuckles in response. A warrior returns with both the slingshot and the crossbow. Pat test-fires the slingshot and shakes her head. "Not enough momentum." She test-fires the crossbow, looks at Sam, and nods. "This has enough force. Let's load it up!" With Martok's assistance, Pat and Sam load the garter onto the crossbow and Pat aims it high overhead of the males gathered for the competition. She fires the crossbow and watches the garter's trajectory reach maximum apogee before it begins its descent. The group of unbonded and unmarried males jockey for position as the garter falls toward them and disappears into the crowd. After several minutes of scrambling and wrestling, one person stood...victorious...holding his hand up with the garter in his grip! Pat grins broadly when she recognizes the victor as Jake Sisko! She shouts, "Hey, Jake-O!" Jake turns in her direction. "Now YOU have NO excuse to dawdle about scheduling YOUR wedding!" Jake grins in embarrassment as Nog slaps him on the back and laughs. Pat turns and notices Captain Benjamin Sisko and his wife, Kassidy laughing heartily. Pat turns to her bridegroom. "It appears, dear husband, that our guests are enjoying themselves!" "Because, dear wife", he answers, "you know how to entertain family and friends! I believe it is about time to cut the wedding cake." "Agreed!", she nods. They walk over to where the wedding cake has been set up and she notices that both a mek'leth and a d'k tahg have been laid out on the table awaiting their use in cutting the first slice.

Pat picks up the mek'leth and shows Sam how to hold it with her. Together they made the first slice in the wedding cake. She sets down the mek'leth and picks up the d'k tahg. Together, Pat and Sam grip its handle and make a second slice into the wedding cake. Using the d'k tahg as a cake wedge, they slide out the slice and place it on a small plate. They each take a fork, pick up a small morsel, and feed each other. Then they each take turns making additional slices of the cake to feed to their guests. Soon, the party begins to wind down as the guests are fed, exhausted from dancing, or, as in the case of the elder Klingon guests, sleeping off the Blood Wine. At this point, Pat and Sam quietly withdraw, unnoticed, from the wedding reception. She turns to her new spouse. "Where to, my husband? Traditionally, a newly married husband and wife sneak away and go on a honeymoon. Should we go to Casperia Prime or to Risa?" "I think we have enough time to travel to both planets.", he responds. Pat grins. "Sounds like FUN!" Sam looks about to see if anyone will see them leave. Finding no one, he silently gestures Pat to follow him as they sneak away. Back at the party, Spock and the old doctor are walking about. "You appear tired, Leonard. Are you feeling all right?" "I think all of the festivities have caught up with me. I'll be fine." The old man looks around. "It appears that the bride and groom have snuck out! Good for them!" "Patricia-kam has planned well.", Spock comments approvingly. "Even in spite of the uproar in the Q'onos tent, the party was a success!" Leonard grins proudly. "That's my girl!"

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN - Honeymoon Hither and Yon**

Pat and Sam have snuck onto a runabout which takes them to a friend's ship that has been in standard orbit with other ships. They beam from the runabout onto the friend's ship where they find that their luggage has already been stowed aboard, in advance, by their friends. She notices, with amusement, that their friends have decorated the cabin with various wishes for good luck along with some ribald jokes. "Nice spacecraft!", she nods. "How long is your friend loaning this to you?" Sam settles into the pilot's seat. "He hasn't really given us a time limit. His only request is that we bring it back intact." "That's reasonable!", Pat replies as she takes the co-pilot's seat. "If we start going into Pon Farr again, while aboard, this vessel won't be in one piece when we bring it back!", she grins. "Where shall we go first? Risa or Casperia Prime?" Sam considers the question. "I think Casperia Prime could be our first stop, if you wish. I understand there are many opportunities for scientific exploration there. I have never had any reason to visit Risa before now." Pat gets a mischievous gleam in her eye. "Risa could prove to be a bit of a... culture shock for you, my husband, when you encounter Horga'hns and Jamaharon." Sam looks at her quizzically and Pat goes on to explain. "The Horga'hn is a symbol of Risian sexuality and Jamaharon is...well... a Risian sexual rite. I'm not sure how they accommodate married couples as I've never had that opportunity before to...indulge... myself. The one time I was there, previously, was awkward for me because I wasn't interested in 'coupling' with anyone at the time. Going there for our honeymoon should be...interesting! Who knows...", she giggles, "We might revive the ancient Vulcan holiday of Rumarie!" Sam considers the possibilities as he gives his new bride a slight smile at her bawdy suggestions. "Then we will explore Risa first, then Casperia Prime." Pat's eyes light up. "Lead the way, K'Diwa!" Their ship breaks orbit and heads out to Risa for the first stop on their honeymoon.

Upon their arrival at Risa, Sam quickly realizes that culture shock was an understatement. The newly-weds are greeted by Arandis, who is holding Horga'hns out to them. To Sam, the wooden sculpture leaves nothing to the imagination, not to mention the various vacationers who are also scantily clad! "Welcome to Risa.", smiles Arandis, "Do you wish to seek Jamaharon?" Pat looks at her husband, who is not certain what IS the appropriate response. She turns back to Arandis. "We are newly-weds and seek Jamaharon ONLY with each other! Do you have any honeymoon suites available?" The Risian Chief Facilitator's smile grows wider. "Congratulations! I will see to it that you have the best we have to offer! Follow me!" The newly-weds are given the most luxurious suite that either has ever seen. "If you need anything during your stay", Arandis says, "We are happy to accommodate all of your wishes." As Pat and Sam arrange their luggage, Arandis discreetly leaves. Pat eyes the bed then gives Sam an impish grin as she asks, "Do you think we can find some Rillian Grease?" After honeymooning on Risa, then traveling to Casperia Prime to indulge in geology and rock climbing, the newlyweds return to Vulcan and begin discussing their living arrangements given that Pat must return to duty with Star Fleet Medical. In the midst of their discussions, they receive a call from Ambassador Spock and she takes the call. "Hi, Uncle Spock! Thanks for loaning me your Mom's wedding veil. I need to return it to you as soon as possible." "You are quite welcome, Patricia-kam. The borrowed veil is incidental to this call. There is another matter that we need to discuss."

Pat quirks an eyebrow. "Sure, Uncle. What is it?" "Do you recall our conversations concerning Omicron Ceti III and Doctor Leila Kalomi?", the Elder Vulcan asks. Pat nods. "Yes. I recall the possibility that your …relationship with her might have produced...unexpected dividends." Spock gives her a somber look. "And THAT is what we need to discuss, Patricia-kam." She gives him a puzzled look. "Why the urgency? I thought I could work on that research, for you, during my free time after I return to duty." Spock hesitates. "I have been forming a few hypotheses regarding the possible outcome of my relationship with Doctor Kalomi and I will need your assistance to prove or disprove those hypotheses." "No problem, Uncle Spock, I owe you my life! If you need me to help you with anything, all you need to do is ask." Spock pauses for several seconds. "This request is ... potentially ... difficult...for you." Pat becomes even more puzzled. "Why should your request be difficult for me, dear Uncle?" She could see a flicker of discomfort on Spock's face before it is quickly masked. "Because...I will need to have my DNA tested." Pat smiles at him. "That's easy enough for me to do! No problem! That's one of the many things that doctors do!" Spock gives a subtle shake of his head. "There is... more... to my request for a DNA test, Patricia-Kam." "What else do you need, Uncle?" Spock pauses again. "You will need to test your DNA as well and compare it to mine." Pat is stunned. "WHAT?!" Sam hears her exclamation from the other room and approaches her to see what is wrong. Pat is sitting at the comm-link, speechless and Sam sees that Spock appears distressed at upsetting her. "K'Diwa, what is wrong?", Sam asks. "I would strongly urge both of you to come to my home.", replies Spock, "There are many things we need to discuss."

Pat closes down the comm-link connection and the newly-weds head over to Spock's home. On the way out the door, Sam grabs the wedding veil that had been borrowed. By the time they arrive at Spock's door, Pat is clearly upset and Sam is attempting to calm her down. Spock is more distressed at the fact that he has upset his adopted niece unintentionally. After setting the borrowed wedding veil aside, both Spock and Sam talk at length, with Pat, to help her calm down. "I understand, Uncle, what needs to be done.", Pat replies, "The logical, rational side of my brain gets it. Based on my research, I know that the entire McCoy Family line is completely human. If I understand your hypothesis correctly, that means the DNA in question would have to come from...her! The irrational, illogical, emotional side of my brain is having all kinds of PTSD flashbacks because of what that monster did to both my brother and myself! For all the years I've been doing genealogical research, I made a conscious choice NOT to research that monster because I just couldn't deal with the flashbacks stemming from her abuse!" "I understand, Patricia-kam. Perhaps it might be best to drop this line of inquiry.", Spock states. "For how long, Uncle? The question still remains regarding Doctor Kalomi, you, and...possibly me. That question deserves an answer! YOU deserve an answer! You have every right to an answer! If you have a child, a grandchild, or a great-grandchild out there, somewhere, THAT person deserves an answer!"

"Perhaps, I could assist?", Sam inquires. Spock and Pat turn to him. Sam continues as he turns to his wife. "K'Diwa, how about providing your DNA, for analysis, along with Spock's DNA? Our laboratory could provide the facilities to test and compare. If your DNA is fully human, then it would no longer be necessary to research your maternal line any further. If it turns out that you do have some Vulcan DNA, which would explain the observations that Uncle Spock and Gramps have previously mentioned to us, then I can continue the investigation. You would not have to be involved if it is too emotionally stressful for you." Pat considers this. "That strategy sounds do-able. I'll provide my DNA. Where would I obtain the necessary equipment here on Vulcan?" "Perhaps it would be best that we go to Investigator Central.", Sam suggests, "We can obtain your DNA samples there." Spock nods. "Agreed." The three of them travel to Investigator Central to consult with the lab technician. The lab technician takes cell samples from both Pat and Spock. She states that she will inform them as soon as the test results become available. The three of them return to Spock's residence to discuss the matter further. "The possibility is just astonishing!", Pat says, shaking her head in amazement. "The more I analyze the facts...my middle name being the same as your mother's, the time frame since your relationship with Doctor Leila Kalomi on Omicron Ceti III, my Vulcan-like responses to room temperatures, my own Pon Farr...the preponderance of the evidence..." her voice trails off. "We can only wait until the laboratory provides the scientific evidence to either prove or disprove my hypotheses.", Spock replies. "The waiting is the hardest part!", Pat blurts impatiently. "I want those results YESTERDAY! It could help answer a lot of the 'WHY's' that I've been struggling with over the years. The Asperger's will still be there...always has been. I'm not worried about that. It's the physical stuff that just didn't quite fit either." She looks at Sam. "Remember that joke you made that I might be a Vulcan and not know it? That brings up the old saying of 'Be careful what you wish for.' Now I don't know what to think! My thoughts...my emotions...they are all...jumbled up!" She whistles as she continues to shake her head, then gets up and begins to pace the room. "Patricia-Kam, speak what is on your mind.", Spock gently suggests. "What you think. What you feel. It is not wrong."

Pat gestures helplessly. "Part of me wants a mind-meld so you can see the images I see in my mind because I have no words for them. At the same time, I feel the need to FIND the words for what I FEEL! I have so many questions about myself...my identity...my...VERY BEING!" She looks from Spock to Sam and continues, "Imagine...growing up...looking at myself in the mirror. SEEING a HUMAN reflected back at me, and now?" Spock nods in understanding as Sam responds, "All of your life, every time you have looked at your reflection in a mirror, what you have seen has always been identified as...HUMAN. Even at our Koon-ut-La and our Koon-ut-Kalifee ceremonies, you were publicly acknowledged by our Elders as...HUMAN." Pat nods. "Put yourselves in my shoes. Now...imagine, all your life, whenever you looked at your reflection in a mirror, what did you see? You saw yourselves as Vulcan...correct? I know... I'm stating the obvious..." Both Spock and Sam nod. Pat continues her train of thought, "Now imagine, after living all of your lives, until you reach the Age of Elder, thinking and believing that your identity, your VERY BEING is VULCAN and then, suddenly, one day, you discover that what you thought and believed all of your life was...NOT?! Do you see the turmoil I'm experiencing as I question WHO I am...WHAT I am?! It is not logical, in some aspects, and yet, my reaction IS logical when faced with this new evidence! Does any of what I'm saying make ANY sense?" "For you, Patricia-kam", Spock replies, "It is a logical reaction. You are now old enough to be considered an Elder. You have identified the CORE of your being as human your entire life. Now, there is possible evidence that calls into question all of those core beliefs! Having a crisis of identity is...difficult." She walks over to them and sits back down with a sigh. "Exactly!" She puts her head in her hands. "I don't mind being part Vulcan. The logical part of my brain rejoices at that possibility, if that makes sense. I just...I'm at a loss for words at the moment."

Sam puts his arms around her and cuddles her. "Logically, Vulcans do not hug. Right now, my wife, YOU need a hug!" Pat puts her head on Sam's shoulder and begins to weep. Her husband continues to soothe her. "I will make us some tea.", Spock says as he gets up and goes into the kitchen, fills an antique teakettle, and begins to boil water. Spock leans heavily against a chair as Sam enters the kitchen. "Esteemed Uncle, are you all right? Are you ill?" Spock shakes his head. "I am not physically ill. I am..." his voice trails into silence. "Both of you are feeling distressed regarding this possible evidence.", Sam observes, "It is not logical to react to what has not yet occurred." Spock turns to Sam with a slight smile. "I have often repeated those very words to Patricia-kam since her childhood. And yet, her distress...pains me." Sam nods. "Her distress pains both of us because we both love her. And yet, this is her path. The only thing we can do is love her and support her as she finds her way." "That is true.", Spock agrees. The teakettle begins to whistle and Sam looks at it quizzically. "An antique teakettle?" Spock's eyes twinkle. "During Pat's adolescence, she loved to explore antique shops and often begged me to accompany her inside these shops. The first time we visited, she found a whistling teakettle and asked me what it was. Once she understood its purpose, she insisted on having it. I obtained one of my own. Every time she would encounter another crisis of growth, I would make tea using one of these kettles. I thought it would be appropriate to do so, again." Sam nods. " What you now suggest is logical...and I concur! Allow me to assist you." Sam gets out the tray and arranges three tea cups and saucers. He looks about the kitchen. "Uncle, where do you store your tea?" Spock goes to a cupboard and brings out a box of blossoming tea. Sam looks at the box quizzically as Spock explains, "Another one of Pat's favorites. She always found it fascinating to watch these flowers bloom inside her teacup. Under the circumstances, it is not wrong to indulge in this... sentimentality." Sam nods with a slight smile and is interrupted when Pat enters the kitchen, wiping her eyes. "What are you two boys up to?" She spots the box of blossoming tea in Spock's hands and gasps, "My favorite! Uncle Spock...you remembered!" She goes up to her Uncle, hugs him, then kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you!" "In my opinion", the Elder Vulcan replies, "the situation seemed to require this kind of tea!" Pat laughs and cries at the same time.

Within a matter of days, the DNA results become available, Sam goes to the lab, picks up the results on his PADD, and returns home with them in hand. Pat is understandably anxious. "K'Diwa, let's go over to your Uncle's home so we can discuss these results.", Sam suggests. "I agree." replies Pat, "The sooner, the better." The two of them arrive at Spock's home and find him meditating in his garden. He stands up as soon as he hears their arrival. "Let us go inside.", the Elder Vulcan gestures, "I was expecting you and I have tea ready." The three of them enter the house and sit down in the living room. Pat keeps glancing anxiously at the PADD that they brought with them. Both Spock and Sam are calm. Finally, after having some tea, Sam brings up the PADD and punches in his pass-code to open the test results. He silently reads it, then looks at his wife. "K'Diwa, would you like to see these or would you prefer that your Uncle get the news before you?" "How about reading the results aloud so we both hear them at the same time, my husband?" Spock nods. "I agree with Patricia-kam. Reading them aloud would be preferable." Sam nods. "Very well." He clears his throat. "The DNA results on Spock, son of Sarek and Amanda, indicates Vulcan and Human origins. The Human DNA can be traced to various European countries and ethnic groups of ancient Earth." Sam reads a list of Amanda's ancestors' nation-state groups, including England and Germany. Spock nods at this. "I expected as much. My mother often talked about her ancestry and family history from Earth. Some of her ancestors survived the Holocaust." "The Holocaust was a very tragic and horrible time in Earth's history because of one madman.", Pat explains to Sam, "I can pull up that history on our computer when we get back home so you can have a better understanding of what his ancestors lived through." Sam nods. "Understood." He continues to read aloud, "The DNA results on Patricia Amanda McCoy, Great-granddaughter of Doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy, Granddaughter of Joanna McCoy, Daughter of George Dudley William McCoy, Jr., indicates the following ethnic and nation-state groups from ancient Earth...European Caucasian from England, Ireland, Scotland, Germany, the various nation-states of Africa, various Native American tribes..."

Pat's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "HUH?! Native American tribes?! I knew about the African part because my distant ancestor, Hannah McCoy, was born a slave in 1780 Virginia before she was granted manumission in 1801. Being part Native American as well IS a SURPRISE! I need to find out who those ancestors were and which tribes! Another branch to research!" "Perhaps, the next time we visit Earth", Sam replies, "we could both look into that. Shall I continue with the remainder of the report?" Pat nods and Sam turns back to the PADD, "Let's see...African, Native American … He pauses, "and traces of Vulcan. Comparison of the DNA of Spock, and the DNA of Patricia Amanda McCoy indicate they are related approximately three to four, possibly five generations apart. More precise generational calculations are unavailable at this time due to lack of pertinent data." Sam puts down his PADD and there is silence in the room for several seconds.

Finally, Pat breaks the silence. "Given that the McCoy line, my paternal ancestry, has proven to be 100% human, based on Gramps' DNA and my late father's DNA that was kept on file, I can only deduce that the Vulcan DNA was contributed from the maternal line." She looks at Spock. "Uncle Spock, this means that...she...who gave birth to me...was your descendant...as was my brother as well! But their behaviors were...so illogical! How is this possible?!" "Patricia-kam", Spock says gently, "being born a Vulcan, or having Vulcan DNA, does not guarantee logic. Logic must be learned. My late half-brother, Sybok, was fully Vulcan but rejected Surak's teachings. Clearly, your brother and your...birth parent...had no access to what you and I know. Perhaps, when Samok begins his investigation of your maternal line, he will be able to verify or disprove the link to Leila Kalomi and discover any potential reasons for your brother's possible genetic conditions leading to his … psychosis … or why your birth parent behaved the way she did. Perhaps, you and I are related through someone other than Leila … I do not know who else that might be. My...intimate relationships were not as numerous as...a certain Captain."

Pat nods silently and Spock continues, "I can give you some good news out of all of this." She looks at him quizzically and Spock gives her a slight smile. "You can now add Sir Arthur Conan Doyle to your list of famous relatives!" She can't help but smile at that. Sam looks at both of them, puzzled. "Who is Sir Arthur Conan Doyle?" "He is a famous 19th Century British author who wrote the Sherlock Holmes stories.", Pat explains, "Sherlock Holmes was an expert sleuth...an Investigator's Investigator! He could solve ANY crime using logical methods. He could be considered a Human version of a Vulcan BEFORE Earth knew that Vulcan existed! I have some of those stories in my library collection so you can read them at your leisure. One of Sherlock Holmes' most famous statements was: 'if you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.' I think that could apply to this situation, don't you think?" Sam nods. "I would concur." The three of them continue their visit, discussing potential game plans for researching and investigating before Pat and Sam return to their home. The two of them continue their discussion of their residential arrangements based on their Star Fleet obligations.

Pat returns to her post to begin rearranging her quarters to accommodate her new husband. As she is picking up the clutter and figuring out where to put what for two people, she hears her door chime. "Come in!" One of the nurses enters Pat's quarters. "Welcome back, Doctor McCoy! We missed you!" "Thank you, Nurse Smith! Glad to be back!" She continues picking up clutter. "Do you need any help with that?", the nurse asks. Pat shakes her head. "Not really." She pauses. "This may sound like a strange question...do you share your quarters with anyone?" The nurse shakes her head. "No. Why do you ask?" "I was hoping to get some pointers.", Pat replies, "After living alone for so many years, I've gotten into the habit of just having my stuff everywhere and not worrying about it. Now...I need to change that." The nurse looks puzzled. "Why do you need to change things now?" Pat holds up her left hand to show her wedding rings. The nurse doesn't comprehend what they signify and looks confused. "I just got married...on Vulcan.", Pat explains, "My husband will be joining me here, at my post, as soon as he gets things taken care of back on his home-world. I have to make sure he has plenty of space for his clothes and not have to trip over all of my stuff." The nurse is delighted. "Congratulations! I can't wait to tell the rest of the staff!" Pat gives her a stern look. "Let ME tell the staff, thank you. This may hit some people as sudden news as no one was aware that I was even seeing anyone." "Of course, Doctor. I apologize for stepping on your toes. Can you tell me more?" "I'd rather wait until we convene a staff meeting.", Pat replies, "I prefer to not have to repeat myself." "Yes, of course, Doctor. I need to get back to the Infirmary. Again...congratulations on your marriage." "Thanks, again.", Pat says, "I'll see everyone shortly as soon as I finish here." The nurse leaves and heads back over to the Infirmary. Pat finishes cleaning up in the main areas of her quarters and heads over to the Infirmary.

As soon as she walks in, she encounters Doctor Greeley, who has been exhibiting an ongoing crush on her. She is NOT looking forward to dealing with him...again. "Welcome back, Doctor McCoy! I missed you! I'm so GLAD to see you!" "Doctor Greeley.", Pat replies unenthusiastically. "Is everything fine with your family?" "As a matter of fact, yes. Before this conversation proceeds any further, let's hold off until after I convene a staff meeting.", Pat tells him, "There are certain things that need to be...discussed." "Yes, ma'am.", Greeley replies and he heads over to his assigned area within the Infirmary. Pat heads to her office to check over things that had been taking place during her extended absence and to prepare for the Infirmary staff meeting. Once she has everything in order, she heads to the Infirmary's conference room. The staff are awaiting her there when she walks in the door. She looks over at everyone assembled and nods approvingly. "Good! Everyone's here. That simplifies things for me." She sits down at the conference table and arranges her PADDs, containing her notes, on the table in front of her. "First of all, I want to thank everyone for keeping the Infirmary running smoothly during my unplanned extended absence. I'm sure it was not an easy accomplishment given that I was first ordered to go on personal medical leave, then, upon my arrival back here, needing to depart, immediately, in order to attend to a family emergency. I am happy to report that the family emergency has been resolved and all of my family members are safe and sound. I'm certain that Ambassador Spock's, and my Great-grandfather's abduction and rescue had been reported on the Federation News Network." Several staff-members nod their heads. Pat touches the wedding rings on her left hand as she continues. "I also have a bit of personal news to share. A new Star Fleet member will be joining me as part of his ongoing training. I'm in the process of preparing for his arrival as well as adjusting to sharing my quarters with...my new husband." Several staff-members gasp and Pat notices Doctor Greeley's facial expression. He is NOT a happy camper! She makes a mental note to have a supervisory meeting with him regarding his personal feelings towards her. Once the initial shock wears off, several staff-members offer their congratulations and Pat acknowledges them. "Now that my personal business is out of the way", she continues, "let's get back to what has been going on with various patients, and the Infirmary, during my absence." The individual case reviews for patients proceed apace. At the end of the staff meeting, Pat returns to her quarters to continue reorganizing her space so that Sam would have a place for his things.

Upon her return to her office the next morning, she finds a PADD on her desk. When she picks it up and scrolls through it, she discovers that it contains a request for transfer from Greeley. She sets the PADD back down on her desk and sighs. As she starts to rub her temple, she hears a tentative knock at her office door. When she looks up, she sees that it is Doctor Greeley. "Come in, Greeley, and sit down. We need to talk." Greeley enters her office and sits down. "Yes, ma'am." Pat picks up the PADD. "Care to explain this?" "I thought my request for a transfer would be self-explanatory.", he replies nonchalantly. She becomes irritated at this and tosses the PADD onto her desk. "Don't hand me THAT, Greeley! You know full well that I don't tolerate baloney! Spit it out and I want the TRUTH! Greeley looks down and blushes. "It's...awkward...to remain here, ma'am. I've tried to remain objective and professional but..." His face turns beet red. "Go on...", Pat calmly encourages him. He hangs his head. "My emotions are out of control. It...hurts...to work with you knowing that you are now married. I've...been in love with you for a long time." Pat sighs and rubs her temples as her headache increases. "Doctor Greeley, I'm sorry you feel hurt. Have I ever done anything that gave you the impression that I reciprocated your feelings?" "No, ma'am." "What have I done to encourage your feelings for me?", she asks. Greeley shakes his head. "Nothing, ma'am. In fact, you have actively discouraged these feelings but they continued anyway." Pat sighs. "I'm at a loss here. You are a good doctor and I hate to lose a good staff-member over something like this." Greeley looks uncomfortable. "I think, under the circumstances, it would be best for me to transfer to another post. That way I can focus on my job without being distracted or being overwhelmed by my uncontrollable emotions. As it stands right now, if I get distracted at the wrong moment, I could inadvertently injure a patient...or worse." Pat nods. "Very well. I'll approve your transfer. Good luck at your next post." "Thank you, ma'am. May I go back to work now?" She nods again. "Dismissed." Greeley leaves her office and Pat picks up the PADD, scrolls through it then authorizes the transfer. By the end of the shift, Greeley has packed up his personal belongings and is gone.

The remainder of the medical staff are puzzled by the sudden departure of Greeley and Pat does not feel comfortable discussing his circumstances in his absence. However, she acknowledges to herself that she feels annoyed about the situation. As she returns to her quarters at the end of her shift, she has a deep scowl on her face. Her expression changes to delight as she sees that her husband, Sam, has arrived and is waiting for her. She starts to impulsively grab him then realizes that might not be the appropriate place or thing to do in the corridor. The expression in Sam's eyes tell her that he is highly amused and he brushes her thoughts with his. "Missed you, my Beautiful wife!" Pat sends her thoughts back, "Missed you MORE! Let's go inside!" She opens the door to her quarters but before she can take another step, Sam scoops her up into his arms. "I need to practice this ancient custom some more. I've gotten a little rusty." She laughs hard, completely forgetting that there are others in the corridor who can hear them. Once inside her quarters and the door slides shut, they kiss passionately. They both start talking simultaneously, "I missed you...", then start laughing. "I'm so glad you're here, K'Diwa!", Pat tells him, "I've had a rough day." She goes on to explain about the situation with Doctor Greeley and how his sudden departure has impacted the medical staff. Sam nods with understanding. I know I'm making an erroneous assumption", Pat says, "when I think that your supervisory position at Investigator Central is easier than mine because your entire staff works with logic, and follow Surak's teachings, while investigating crimes. My staff-members come from all over the quadrant, such as Tellar Prime, Q'onos, Andoria, Bajor, Cait, etc., and some of them don't think logically at all!" "Don't forget the occasional Pon Farr...", Sam adds. "Yes, of course, that too.", Pat replies with a rueful grin, "And yet, with Pon Farr, it is something to be expected and planned for from the moment the Koon-ut-La is performed. Dealing with illogical, unpredictable, emotional sentient beings, even fellow Humans, can be a headache! Notwithstanding the Vulcan DNA that was recently discovered in me." Sam smiles at that and cuddles her. "I have faith in you, K'Diwa. You'll figure out the right thing to do." Pat kisses him. "Now that you're finally here, my husband, let's get you settled in. I have to warn you, I am a messy housekeeper. You'll probably find half-finished crafts and projects all over the place!" Sam glances about then looks back at her. "You've lived here longer and you have your own routines that are comfortable. I've been researching the Asperger's Syndrome that you have frequently mentioned and have come to understand your need for certain routines."

Pat smiles at that. "I appreciate that more than I can verbalize. Come on. I've cleared out some closet space for you." They go into the bedroom and unpack his things, then she gives him a tour of her quarters. "It isn't much but it is one of the few places I can call home.", Pat comments. She points out a corner where several fiber art projects are in various stages of completion. "As you can see, I have several hobbies." Sam is intrigued. "What are these?" Pat grins as she walks over to her project corner. "I have raw Vitarian wool over here that I'm in the process of carding and combing. That's a spinning wheel over there. As you can see, I'm in the process of spinning some of the wool into yarn. I have a small loom where I'm weaving some cloth and I have a crochet project plus a knitting project." "Fascinating!", Sam replies with astonishment. "In the past", she explains, "when I've gotten stressed-out over something, and I couldn't sit still long enough to meditate, I discovered that keeping my hands busy with something artistic helped." She picks up a couple of completed afghans laying across nearby chairs. "I've made these afghans. Started out with raw wool and ended with these." "Impressive!", replies her husband, "I had no idea regarding your various talents!" "I've had some people give me a hard time because they consider these skills 'primitive'.", Pat continues, "As a result, I would just hide while I worked on these." Sam shakes his head. "I see no reason to hide these. They are beautiful...just like you!" She walks over to him, embraces her husband, and kisses him passionately. He scoops her up in his arms and carries her to the bedroom. The next morning, the chronometer signals that it is time to get up and get ready to go on duty. Pat pulls the blankets over her head and snuggles closer to Sam's body. "I want to stay here with you!" He gives a low, sleepy chuckle, "During the short time we were apart, my bed felt empty without you. Now that you are here, I also want to remain by your side." She raises her head to look at him. "And yet, duty calls." She sighs as she starts to get up and sit on the side of the bed. Sam reaches out and pats her on her bum, causing her to turn and grin at him. "I think we have time for one more snuggle!" She climbs back into bed with her husband and starts giggling.

She arrives for duty, barely on time, and is grateful that the collar of her uniform is high enough to hide the hickeys from that morning's lovemaking session. She firmly reminds herself to focus on work and wait until she's off-duty to look forward to being with her husband again. She overhears a staff-member comment that she must be in a good mood because she's smiling. "Yep!", she silently says to herself, "You would be in a good mood yourselves if your husbands..." She quickly stops her thoughts from going in that direction and refocuses back on the task at hand on her desk while stifling a snicker. After Pat had left her quarters to head to the Infirmary, Sam sits down at the computer and begins researching his wife's maternal genealogy. He recalls the suggestions that she had given him to start with her birth certificate, that lists the names of George Dudley William McCoy, Jr. and Kalinda Yuri. Subsequent research leads Sam to the marriage certificate between George and Kalinda on Deneva. Before the marriage took place, both parties had to provide their personal information that is listed on the certificate. George McCoy's personal data is quite extensive, listing his mother, Joanna McCoy, (whereabouts unknown at the time the forms were being submitted), Joanna's husband, George Dudley William McCoy, Senior, human, birthplace unknown, (deceased), her father, Doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy, of Star Fleet Medical, and Leonard's father, David Andrew McCoy, M.D., of Atlanta, Georgia, the son of Thomas Jackson McCoy, who is also listed as a doctor and a medical researcher. Kalinda Yuri listed that she was born on Deneva but was turned over to an orphanage shortly afterward where she lived in group homes until her eighteenth birthday. Information on her birth parents is listed on the documents as "unknown". Sam sits back and contemplates this information and wonders where he should look next for Kalinda's genealogy. Pat returns to her quarters at the end of her duty shift and finds Sam sitting quietly at the computer, thinking. "Any luck, K'Diwa?", she asks. "I seem to have encountered an insurmountable barrier that has me stymied." "In other words", Pat responds, "you have hit the genealogical 'brick wall' and you are stuck." Sam nods. "Precisely!" Pat walks over to where he is sitting, gives him a hug and a kiss. "Want to brain-storm potential solutions?" Sam looks at her. "I was hoping to spare you additional emotional distress from this line of research." "After having some time to calm down and think about this, I've come to the conclusion that we can approach this, together, scientifically, without having to name that witch to me.", she replies. Sam nods. "That sounds like a viable solution."

He picks up his PADD. "So far, my research has turned up a marriage on Deneva and a reference to a birth, an orphanage, along with group homes, on Deneva." Pat nods. "Since Deneva is a Federation world, there might be two possible options...the Federation Vital Records Office, that helps prove citizenship, and the Vital Records Office on Deneva. By the way, is the reference source regarding Deneva reliable?" Sam looks confused. "I'm not sure I follow..." "Let's see if I can clarify.", Pat says, "Is the reference source official documentation from Denevan authorities or a self-report from the individual in question?" Sam looks at his PADD, "It's a self-report." "Damn!", she whispers. Sam looks at her quizzically as she clarifies, "She, who I refuse to name, has had a track record of lying. She would NEVER tell the truth to save her life! Anything she attested to, on an official document, such as her marriage license, or when the authorities were questioning her about my injuries, or my father's next of kin, could be called into question. There's a LOT of things, connected to her, that I haven't talked about yet because it gets me riled up." "Wouldn't falsification on an official document annul the marriage, or prevent her from getting married?", Sam asks. She shakes her head. "Not unless she was able to find a legal loophole to play with! We don't know the circumstances of the marriage yet. Since my Dad died when I was little, I'm not really certain about the true circumstances of his death. The Federation Vital Records Office should have some documentation on that such as a coroner's inquest and/or a death certificate. For that matter, it might be a good idea to get death certificates on my ancestors, such as Dad's Dad...my paternal grandfather. That might turn up some clues. There might be some information in the Federation News Network Archives regarding my Dad, given that he is a descendant of Admiral Leonard McCoy." Sam nods and makes a note on his PADD then looks up at her. "Wouldn't Gramps have raised questions regarding the death of his grandson?" Pat nods. "Yes, he had questions and, at the same time, once he brought me home, he had his hands full with me. He had to decide which one of us had the higher priority. He couldn't help my Dad since he was already dead. When I was rescued, I was a total mess, a basket case and extremely fragile, mentally and physically. Gramps had limited resources regarding his own physical and mental energy in trying to help me given that he was not a young man. Uncle Spock was able to help him to a certain extent. Questioning the circumstances of my Dad's death got put on the 'back burner', so to speak. As I got older, it was mutually decided that I would look into it when I felt ready. As far as the authorities were concerned, they had closed the case on my Dad's death before I was abandoned. That gave that...witch...the loophole she needed to dump me somewhere since the authorities were no longer watching her. In a sense, you could wind up investigating one or more crimes...child neglect, child abandonment, child-selling, child-slavery, child endangerment, attempted murder, a possible homicide, the list could go on...even though all of these cases are considered 'cold', or closed, while trying to trace my genetic origins."

Sam nods and frowns. "Which begs the question...", Pat comments, "if your investigation into my genetic origins turns up evidence that my Dad's death was actually a homicide, not accidental, and the woman he married was... responsible... now that she is dead...then what?" "Until we encounter that evidence, K'Diwa. If we encounter that evidence, I am not in a position to answer that question at this time." "In other words", she comments, "we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." "Yes.", Sam nods. "This cannot be easy for you, my wife, given this involved close family members...especially your father." "It's difficult and...", she admits, "at the same time...the answers would give me closure...and give Uncle Spock some answers as well. It has to be difficult for him...too." She walks over to her bookshelf. "In the meantime, given that you are stuck at the proverbial 'brick wall' in your investigation, I prescribe that you take a break, my husband. I'm going to loan you one of my favorite detective stories by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle titled: 'A Study in Scarlet'. It's the first story featuring Sherlock Holmes. It was originally published in 1887, Earth date. Gramps found a digitized version of the story and gave it to me for my birthday. I hope you find it as fascinating as I have. Keep in mind that much of the technology we take for granted today did not exist on Earth during the 1880's." She hands the digital book to Sam. "Perhaps this Sherlock Holmes might be able to give me insights I have not previously considered.", Sam replies. He opens the book to the first chapter and begins reading. After several minutes, Sam looked up, puzzled. "I am confused at many of the descriptions. Smoking tobacco? Why would they inhale a known poison? How did they travel? What is a 'Hansom cab'? What is an 'Underground'? How could someone have an 'anchor' on the back of his hand?" Pat grins. "That, my dear husband, is the beginning of some history lessons from 19th Century England!" She sits down at the computer and begins pulling up images of tall ships, tattoos, horse-drawn carriages, gas lamps that were used for illumination, and how people dressed in that time period along with the centuries old habit of tobacco smoking. Sam is fascinated. "This is how humans evolved?! How did they manage to survive? I know, that is an illogical question given that you are here with me. I am simply amazed at how resilient the human race has been in spite of incredible odds!" She smiles. "This is just a small portion of human evolutionary history. Keep reading, my K'Diwa, there is more to be learned!" After reading through a portion of the story, Sam places the book on a nearby table. "This Sherlock Holmes seems to have a talent to notice the smallest clues, no matter how innocuous they appear." She nods, "And fit the puzzle pieces together to find the answer. He has his unique methods that work for him. You and I must find the path that leads us to the answers we seek. We have a lot to think about. For now, I think it's time to sleep on it, my husband. I'm ready for bed! Aren't you?"

After making love, they lay in bed, together, caressing each other and quietly thinking. Pat breaks the silence as she props herself up. "K'Diwa, the thought has suddenly occurred to me that we will need to speak with Gramps. He may have information that he has not yet disclosed to me. As an Admiral, in Star Fleet, as well as the Star Fleet Medical Division, he may have access to information that someone of my rank wouldn't have. Besides, I don't think Uncle Spock has disclosed to him my DNA test results. In fact, I'm almost sure that Uncle has not discussed this with Gramps without getting my permission first. When it comes to discussing anything personal, regarding either himself and/or me, he can be as tight-lipped as an Aldebaran Shell-mouth. That's why I was able to confide in him about various things before talking with Gramps. Uncle Spock could help me see aspects, of whatever was bothering me, 'outside the box', so to speak. Discovering I have some Vulcan DNA might come as a shock to Gramps." Sam nods. "I see what you are saying, my wife. We need to find a way to gently break this news to him." She lays back down and takes Sam's hand in hers. "I don't feel comfortable breaking this kind of news over a comm-link, and yet, I'm not in a position to take personal leave without prior notice. I've used up too much leave already." Sam props himself up in bed to look at his wife. "K'Diwa, are you saying that you work around the clock without taking any time off for yourself, outside of sleeping and eating, now that you have returned to duty?" Pat nods. "As a doctor, I'm technically on duty around the clock in the event of an emergency...anywhere." Sam thinks this over. "Just as I am on duty, as an Investigator, given that a crime could occur anywhere at any time." Pat kisses her husband's hand then folds her hand into his. "We have a mutual dilemma, my dear husband. I cannot request additional personal leave without disclosing what I need to disclose to Gramps, first. He has a right to know, in person, before any other high-ranking official. Given that you are a new member of Star Fleet, you do not have the required rank to make such a request either." Sam nods silently and thinks for a few minutes longer. "Let us both sleep on this, my wife. Perhaps, we can think of a solution after a good night's rest." Pat nods and they drift off to sleep.

The next morning, Pat returns to duty in the Infirmary as Sam continues his research into his wife's family history. He makes a list to request copies of death certificates for both George William Dudley McCoy's, father and son, as well as the death certificate for Kalinda Yuri. As he works, the comm-link chimes to indicate an incoming message and he answers it. It is Ambassador Spock calling from Vulcan. Sam gives him the Vulcan salute and they converse in their native language. During the conversation, Pat comes home for lunch and sees her Uncle on the comm-link. "Hi, Uncle!", she calls out as she heads over to the food replicator to prepare her lunch. After punching in her order and removing her plate and beverage cup, she walks over to where Sam is seated at the comm-link to join the conversation with her Uncle. Sam brings her up to date. "Uncle Spock and I have been discussing how to resolve our mutual dilemmas." "Yes.", Pat replies, "We need to talk to Gramps about all of this...in person. It may not be a logical reason, but I just don't FEEL right springing this kind of news on Gramps over a comm-link. I'm concerned about how the shock could affect him." "Under normal circumstances, Patricia-kam, we would be discussing the importance of logic over emotions, as per Surak's teachings.", Spock comments, "However, in this case, I see your point. We learned of your genetic origins, face-to-face, on Vulcan and it was a shock to all of us. It would not be fair to Leonard, your Great-grandfather, to learn of this either second-hand, from me or Star Fleet, nor would it be fair to be informed about this via the comm-link." "Gramps has a right to know", Pat continues, "and I'm unable to take any more personal leave for awhile to go visit him so I can talk to him about this." "Permit me to look into possible solutions.", the Elder Vulcan suggests, "I will get back to you as soon as I can." He signs off the comm-link. Pat looks at her husband. "While Uncle Spock is doing what he can, have you found any new leads?" Sam consults his notes. "I still need to contact the Vital Records Offices, in various jurisdictions, to obtain copies of birth certificates, marriage certificates, and death certificates." Pat nods. "There's also the possibility that Gramps has some of those documents in his possession already. That's one of the reasons I want to talk with him. If he has some of those, we won't have to duplicate what he's already done." "Good point.", Sam replies, "I should have considered that." Pat kisses the side of her husband's face and hugs him. "My dear husband, I can't expect you to think of everything. Now, how about joining me during my lunch break so we can enjoy each other's company?" Sam smiles at his wife. "Agreed!" They get up from the comm-link and go sit at the dining table. After lunch, Pat returns to the Infirmary and Sam resumes his research. Several days go by without any new leads turning up. It appears that Sam is stuck at a "brick wall" and is uncertain where to go next. He has heeded his wife's suggestion to hold off on contacting Vital Records until they have had the opportunity to talk with Gramps.

While Pat is sitting at her desk, reviewing a patient's file, she hears a slight commotion out in the general Infirmary area. She gets up to go and see what is going on and is surprised to see her Great-grandfather inspecting the area along with Ambassador Spock! She folds her arms and leans against the doorway of her office. "Surprise inspection, eh, Gramps?" "I'm pleased to see that you run a tight ship!", the old doctor replies with a grin. Pat grins back. "I learned from the best...you!" Leonard walks towards her and she meets him halfway with a hug and a kiss. "And how is married life treating you?" "Terrific! Gramps, how about you and Uncle Spock head on over to my quarters? Sam's still working on our research. I'll join you at the end of my duty shift." The old doctor looks over at Spock, who nods in agreement, and the two of them head out of the Infirmary while Pat goes back into her office and resumes her review of patients' files.

Leonard and Spock arrive at the doorway of Pat's quarters. Sam hears the door chime, walks over, and pushes a button to open it. He sees his Great-grandfather-in-law and Spock standing there. "Gramps. Uncle. Please come in. Permit me to see to your comfort. My wife should be home shortly." "We just stopped by the Infirmary a little while ago to surprise her, son.", the old doctor replies, "I hope that you are treating my Great-granddaughter well." Sam bows his head in respect. "Yes, Gramps." "We have brought documents that might be helpful with your investigation, Samok.", Spock adds, "As soon as Patricia-kam arrives, we can look them over." Sam nods in agreement and a few hours later, Pat arrives at her quarters. Sam proceeds to prepare dinner for everyone while Pat enjoys conversing with her Great-Grandfather and her favorite Uncle. After Sam sets the table, everyone sits down to eat and Pat pauses to silently pray for a few moments. Then the family digs in and starts eating. "So, are the newly-weds adjusting well?", Leonard asks. Pat pauses in her chewing and looks over at her Uncle Spock. Her facial expression tells him that she is wondering what in the heck is going on with this line of questioning. She finishes chewing and swallows. "Gramps, you've asked about two or three times what is going on between me and Sam. That is telling me that you have incomplete information that you are basing your inquiries on. And since Uncle Spock arrived with you, that also tells me that he had a conversation with you to persuade you to pay a visit, without disclosing what I have previously confided with him. Am I correct, Uncle Spock?" Spock nods while he is chewing on a bite. "Gramps, after we finish eating, we have some family history to discuss.", Pat tells him. The old man looks at her. "Why not now?" Pat sighs and looks over at her husband. "Sam, could you bring your PADD over here...the one with the DNA test results?" Sam dabs at his mouth with a napkin, then gets up to retrieve the PADD. He returns to the dining table and hands it over to his wife. She activates it, pulls up the report, then hands it over to her Great-grandfather for him to read. After several seconds of silence, he puts the PADD down on the table, looking thoughtful. Pat can't stand the suspense. "Gramps, are you in shock?" The old doctor shakes his head. "No. This confirms what I have long suspected. I never pressured you to have your DNA tested for this because you were dealing with too much emotional and physical traumas at the time." Pat looks at him, stunned. "You KNEW?! You knew all along?"

Leonard shakes his head again. "I only suspected. There's a big difference between suspecting something and having the hypothesis proven. You should know that by now, child!" Sam reaches over and places his hand over Pat's hand. "You are feeling a riot of emotions, my wife. I can sense it." "I also feel your disquiet, Patricia-kam.", Spock adds, "I also recognize that this is more than one meditation session can handle. This is something that needs to be discussed...as a family." Pat grasps her husband's hand. "I'm still processing this new knowledge. It's one thing to look in a mirror and see a phenotype of a human looking back at me. It's a whole 'nother ballgame to find out that the phenotype does not match the genotype! I feel...I'm not sure how to name what I'm feeling. I'm overjoyed that I'm also related to Uncle Spock, officially. I'm...unprepared on how to deal with future Pon Farrs now that I know why I responded the way I did during the ceremonies. I know that Vulcan society forbids open discussions about such matters and, yet, I need to know all the ramifications so I can understand and prepare appropriately. I need to figure out...am I Human or am I Vulcan? During ancient Earth history, if any person had one drop of African blood, regardless how white the person's skin was, that person could have been enslaved! Logically, I know that won't happen today! Emotionally, non-verbally, I don't know how to ask or answer the questions...who am I? What am I? I'm not making any sense, even to myself!" Leonard nods in understanding. "Child, I've brought copies of Vital Records certificates so that you can analyze them, along with images of your parents when they were first married as well as the family portrait that includes you, both your parents and your brother." He pauses. "And I have also brought a letter, written by your father when you were just a toddler and it's addressed to you. I've had them for years and was holding on to them until the day you felt ready to look at them. I'm hoping they can help you find answers." Pat nods. "Let's look them over after supper." Everyone agrees and they finish eating.

Pat and her husband clean off the table and place the dirty dishes in the reclamator. The family all sit in the living room of Pat's quarters and Leonard brings out the family holo-images, copies of the certificates, and the letter, that he brought with him. He hands them to his Great-granddaughter, who quickly glances through them and organizes them chronologically, with her own birth certificate on top. She pauses as she silently reads the letter her father had written to her and is unable to stop the tears. Then she gives the stack to her husband as she quietly wipes the tears from her face. Sam reaches out to comfort his wife, then looks through the certificates, nodding, "Yes, these will help immensely." He looks up at his Great-grandfather-in-law. "Gramps, you have not shared your thoughts or feelings regarding your knowledge of these facts throughout the years." "I've kept my thoughts private because I didn't want to add to the burdens that Pat has been struggling with for years.", the old man answers, "It's one of the things that parents must do in the best interest of their children." "And now?", Pat asks. Leonard sighs, "Even now, I'm reluctant to burden you with what I've learned over the years." "Gramps, you once told me that you would talk to me about the circumstances of Dad's death when I felt ready.", Pat tells him, "With Sam here, being able to investigate, I think it's time." "I would concur.", Spock adds, "I believe it is time to share what we know." Both Pat and Sam sit in rapt attention as Spock and McCoy begin their historical narratives. "As you may have been aware, child, the relationship between me and my daughter, Joanna, was not on the best of terms. Her mother, Jocelyn, and I divorced when she was still very young. I didn't handle the divorce very well and, in essence, ran away to Star Fleet...leaving everything to my ex-wife. The 'how's' and 'why's' behind the divorce is strictly between me and my ex-wife. I don't feel that it's appropriate to discuss my marital issues with my Great-granddaughter. I'm almost positive that the grounds for divorce are part of the public record, from the divorce court, if you still wish to see them. At present, I'm not comfortable talking about those particular details. Suffice it to say, my ex-wife got sole custody of Joanna, I went away to Star Fleet, and had intermittent contact with my only child. That lack of regular contact did not help our father-daughter relationship. By the time she reached adulthood, our relationship was strained, to put it mildly. She resented my not being there when she needed me and I couldn't blame her. For a time, I lost contact with her. When I was finally able to reconnect with her, she had a son named George William Dudley McCoy, Jr. She had been briefly married to one George William Dudley McCoy, Sr., an unrelated McCoy according to DNA tests." He looks at Sam. "The McCoy Family name is as popular as Smith and Jones. Not all McCoy's are related to each other. Anyway, back to the Family History. Unlike me, who had been divorced, my daughter was widowed. Her husband had been a freighter pilot and was killed when his ship had a warp core breach during a delivery of some sort of cargo. He had bought the freighter, used, and delayed bringing its condition up to required Federation specs. I can't really fault him. He was young, inexperienced, but ambitious. He was simply short of the necessary credits to afford to do what needed to be done. Leaving behind a young widow and baby son was not one of his plans. I offered to assist my daughter but she wanted nothing from me. I lost track of her after that." Leonard pauses and Spock takes up the narrative.

"During one of my many travels, I had the pleasure of becoming acquainted with one George William Dudley McCoy, Jr. when he became a member of my staff at the Vulcan Embassy. He never discussed his personal life and it was not appropriate for me to inquire. He was quite efficient in his position and he seemed content at his job. My being an Ambassador required extensive travel from planet to planet and he often accompanied me. During one of these planetary visits, he became acquainted with one Kalinda Yuri. Then he subsequently disappeared without notice. I was not at liberty to discern his fate." The old doctor resumes the narrative from Spock. "Federation authorities notified me that a body had been found and that the face had been damaged so badly that DNA samples had to be taken in order to determine the identity. The DNA test results identified him as my grandson. His mother, Joanna, was unable to be found and notified regarding the death of her only child. I was the next of kin after my daughter. The woman, who claimed to be his wife, insisted his death was an accident but did not have the necessary credits to provide a funeral. I took care of those arrangements. Because the circumstances of his death were suspicious, the authorities detained her. It was noted, in their report, that she had two young children...a boy and a girl. The girl also had suspicious injuries, which the mother claimed was because the child was always clumsy. The idiots took her word for that without further investigation and the girl was too little to speak for herself as she was only a toddler at the time. Once the authorities decided that they didn't have enough evidence to charge that woman with homicide, she was released from custody and she immediately disappeared with the children. You can surmise who those two young children were." "That little girl, who was labeled 'clumsy', was me", Pat chimes in, "and the boy was my brother, James."

Leonard turns to Sam. "By now, you know where and how I was able to locate and recover my Great-granddaughter and the conditions she was found in." "None of this could have been easy for any of you.", Sam responds, "I learned the rest of Pat's story when I had my first mind-meld with her." Pat gets up. "I need to go for a walk. My emotions are getting...worse." Sam also gets up. "I will accompany you, my wife. I want to ensure your safety." Pat nods in agreement and walks out of her quarters with Sam. The old doctor sits back, sighs, and looks at Spock. "Even after all these years, the telling still does not get any easier." Spock nods somberly. Pat and Sam, walk through the corridors. Sam brushes her thoughts with his, "Do you want me to put my arm around you, my wife?" "Wouldn't that be awkward for you, out in public?", she asks. Sam shakes his head. "Never mind about me, K'Diwa. You have just heard some very painful information. Tell me what you need." She gestures helplessly. "I don't know what I'm permitted to ask for." Sam makes his decision and circles one arm around her to draw her close. "Do not be afraid to ask for my support, my wife...especially now. If others do not approve, then that is their problem. They do not know what you are wrestling with." She rests her head on his shoulder as they walk. "I love you, my husband, more than I can adequately verbalize." They continue walking through the corridors silently until they return to her quarters. As they enter, they can see that both Leonard and Spock look tired and drawn. Both Pat and Sam sit back down with them. She looks from her Great-grandfather to her favorite Uncle and back again. "This is rough on both of you as well.", she comments. "Yes, it is.", responds the Elder Vulcan, "There was much that we needed to keep from you while you were growing up." "What do you plan to do, now that you have have these documents as well as what we have shared with you?", the old doctor asks. "I think, given the emotional impact, as well as the possibility that crimes had been committed", Sam responds, "I should be the one to proceed with this investigation. I do have the ability to set aside my emotions and focus on the task at hand." "Son", Gramps responds, "you have no idea how comforting that is. I'm hoping that I can finally get some sort of answer regarding what really happened to my grandson. It's too bad that the witch he married is beyond the reach of justice! Even if she had nothing to do with my grandson's death, what she did to my Great-granddaughter IS a CRIME! I can never forgive her for that!" "I will do what I can.", Sam tells him. "Leonard and I will return to our guest quarters", Spock says, "so that you and Patricia-kam can continue your discussion. We will see you in the morning." Pat and Sam assist their elders to their feet and see them to the door.

Later that evening, as Pat and Sam lay in bed thinking about that day's events, Sam breaks the silence. "K'Diwa, what Gramps is requesting is going to be difficult...for both of us. If my investigation turns up additional evidence, by legal necessity I will have to shield those thoughts from you." Pat looks at her husband and frowns. "But if everyone involved with the ... situation ... are dead, then why shield that information from me?" Sam pauses as he takes his wife's hand. "Because, my love, I may find visual images that you would find ... disturbing ... to put it mildly. We both know how you can react. Remember what you did when we found your brother's message after he kidnapped Gramps and Captain Sulu? Secondly, if I find evidence that a crime has been committed, there might still be accomplices that need to be brought to justice. I couldn't risk jeopardizing a court case as defense counsel are quite adept at finding legal reasons to throw it out, such as sharing any evidence with my wife. Federation law forbids double jeopardy. I do not wish to see any guilty perpetrators walk free because I compromised my investigations." Pat props herself up in bed. "But wouldn't the statute of limitations have already run after all these years?" Sam brushes a hair away from Pat's face. "In a case of murder, there is no statute of limitations."

Pat returns to duty, in the morning, and tries to focus on the tasks at hand. Sam is sitting at the dining room table, perusing the certificates that had been brought over the evening before, when he hears the door chime. "Come!" The door slides open and Spock enters the room. Sam quirks an eyebrow and inquires in their native language, "Sa'mekh'al wilat? (Where is Gramps?)" "He is resting this morning, Samok-kam. He had a...difficult...night." Sam allows a concerned look to cross his features. "Is he ill? Perhaps I should contact my wife." Spock holds up his hand. "He is not physically ill. He...is...I'm not certain how to explain in Vulcan terms. After disclosing what he knew, last night, to Patricia-kam, he...experienced emotional overwhelm once he returned to his guest quarters. He did not wish for his Great-granddaughter to witness that which would, in turn, increase her own distress. Leonard still grieves for his only Grandson, the father that Patricia-kam barely knew before he was...killed." Sam pauses to consider Spock's words. "Wouldn't it be kinder if both their memories were wiped?" Spock shakes his head. "I did that, once, with my friend Jim Kirk because the logic of the situation called for it after we encountered...unique beings on Holberg 917-G. Jim's overwhelming grief would have compromised himself, his ship, and his crew. In this situation, a memory wipe would permit injustice to continue." Sam quirks an eyebrow. "Injustice? In what way?" "To put it simply", Spock explains, "it would allow the murderers of Leonard's Grandson to go free." Sam's eyebrows shoot up in astonishment. "How do you know this, Uncle?"

Spock brings out a packet that he had hidden in his traveling robes. "These are images that were taken at the death scene, along with images of evidence found. The authorities gave these to Leonard when they closed the case because the Admiral demanded them. I believe that your investigative skills can assist us with analysis of what was left behind? I do not wish for Patricia-kam to see these...as you will shortly see why." Sam opens up the packet and sees images of a grisly murder scene. He involuntary flinches. "Forgive me, Uncle, for my momentary lapse of emotional control." "I also reacted the same way when I saw this, Samok-kam. I can only imagine how Leonard felt, when he saw this given that, one, he is human, and two, the body is that of his only Grandchild." Sam closes his eyes as if in pain. "I can only imagine how my K'Diwa would react if she saw these images..." he pauses, "... saw what happened to her father." Spock nods in agreement. "And to add to this the knowledge that the local authorities recorded on his death certificate that...this", he gestures toward the images, "...was an accident." Sam nods. "My wife would demand the Klingon Death Ritual for her father, even if the only thing she can do is scream over his grave, and demand the right for vengeance!" "I would not doubt the reaction of Patricia-kam to this new knowledge", Spock agrees, "which is why we must shield this from her." "Agreed.", replies Sam, "Let us analyze this, together." Spock nods as he sits at the dining room table. They begin discussing the images and evidence. Sam looks at the chronometer. "There is a very good chance that my wife will come home for lunch. We will need to put these images away before she walks in the door. Otherwise, we both know what she will do if she sees them." Spock gives him a slight smile. "Using her words, she will raise hell!" They continue to discuss the matter while Spock puts the images back in the packet and places the packet inside his robes. As they continue to converse in their native language, Pat walks in.

"Nashaut!", she calls out in Vulcan, then switches over to Standard. "What's going on with two of my favorite Vulcans in the entire Quadrant?" Sam quirks an eyebrow and gives her a slight smile. "Two of your favorite Vulcans?" Pat grins back at him and Spock's eyes are dancing with amusement. "If memory serves me correctly, we are your only favorite Vulcans!" Pat starts giggling. She goes over, gives her husband a kiss, hugs Spock, and then walks over to the food replicator. "Is your day going well, my wife?", Sam asks. Pat brushes her thoughts against her husband's and realizes some of them are shielded. She looks him square in the face. "My day is going well, my husband." She looks from him to Spock and back. "I sense the shields around some of your thoughts. You have found evidence to begin a court case. Am I correct?" Sam nods, "Affirmative." Pat looks at both of her loved ones. "Logically, I understand it. Emotionally, I don't like it, but it must be done. I'm a doctor, not a lawyer nor a crime investigator. I have complete faith that you will accomplish your objective. I will speculate that this involves avenging my father, if not avenging me for the abuse that I endured." Both Spock and Sam are silent while Pat continues, "My gut level instinct is telling me that this concerns my father. All I ask is that you find the truth. If he was murdered, and his killers are still alive, bring them to justice! My father deserves to rest in peace." Spock nods as Sam replies, "You will get no argument from me, my wife." Pat pauses. "Suddenly, I've lost my appetite. I better get back to work. I'll see you after my duty shift is over." She heads out of her quarters and goes back to the Infirmary. Sam looks at Spock. "My wife is quite perceptive. I am uncertain how I will be able to shield her from everything indefinitely." "I've learned, years ago", Spock replies, "that it is impossible to shield loved ones from everything. As Patricia-kam might say, you must take one thing at a time, one day at a time." "I understand.", Sam answers.

As Pat heads toward the Infirmary, she decides to take a detour and stop by her Great-grandfather's guest quarters. She feels free-floating anxiety as she presses the door chime and awaits his response. The door slides open and she is startled to see how haggard he looks. "Gramps!" The old doctor waves her inside and closes the door as he replies irritably, "Child, what are you doing here? You should be at the Infirmary!" Pat is annoyed at this greeting. "One, I am on my lunch break! Two, I just left my quarters after seeing my husband and my favorite Uncle, which leads to Three, I missed seeing you and I was worried when I did not see you visiting with your new Great-grandson-in-law. After yesterday's conversations where you were expressing concern about how he was treating me, logically, I would have expected to see you in my quarters giving him the third degree! Since you did not do so, that made me wonder if you were ill and needed me to look in on you. Judging from your appearance, I'm right!" "I'll be fine!", the old man snaps. Pat notices that Gramps' medical tricorder is on a nearby table and picks it up. "Now put that down, child!, he barks at her, "I don't need you doctoring me!" "Sit down! Shut up and listen!" Pat snaps back, "It's one thing to attempt to follow the old saying of 'Doctor, heal thyself!', it's a whole 'nother ballgame to attempt to 'doctor' yourself! Isn't there an old saying that a doctor who attempts to treat himself has a fool for a patient?" "That applies to lawyers who attempt to represent themselves!", the old doctor growls. "Then it should apply to doctors, too!", Pat retorts. The old man calms down. "Child, you are correct. That saying does apply to doctors as well. I'm sorry for snapping at you. Go ahead and run your scan." Pat runs the medical scan over her Great-grandfather and is NOT happy with what she sees. All the symptoms point to stress-related illnesses. "Gramps, how long has this been going on?" "What good will it do if I tell you?", he fusses. Pat raises her voice. "Gramps?! Remember how YOU ordered ME to take shore leave because of MY stress?!" The old doctor sighs. "If you must know, it's been going on for several years...ever since your father..." Pat puts down the medical tricorder. "Gramps...what...why...?" The old doctor interrupts her. "Child, remember that I was also searching for you and your brother right after...that...happened. I was fearful for your lives and I was able to find ... you ... barely in time. You know what we both went through after I brought you home to live with me. I had to choose between bringing you back from the brink of death or pursuing the truth of what really happened to your father. What choice would you have made if you were in my shoes?" Pat nods. "I would have moved heaven and every planet in every system in every quadrant to save a child's life! You couldn't help Dad. He was beyond help by the time you were notified. You had to find your Great-grandchildren before..." her voice trails off. "I had to find my Great-grandchildren because I feared that both of you would share the same fate as your father, he finishes for her, "...and you almost did! I regret that I couldn't find your brother, sooner!" Pat sighs. "Now what? Where do we go from here?" "I don't know.", Gramps shrugs, "Because it is now considered a 'cold case' in the eyes of Star Fleet and because the local authorities classified your father's death as an 'accident' and closed the case, I'm stuck at the proverbial 'brick wall'. My rank allowed me to find certain...evidence...but I'm not at liberty to pursue them due to Star Fleet orders." He looks at his Great-granddaughter. "Have you been told more than what I told you?" Pat shakes her head. "Gramps, we both know that Uncle Spock is as tight-lipped as an Aldebaran Shell-mouth. At the same time, you didn't raise a stupid child. You often complained that I have a mind like a mousetrap while at the same time, you compared my analytical skills with Sherlock Holmes, which was why you gave me those books that I still have on my shelf!" Leonard sighs. "And you started adding things up, the same way Sherlock Holmes does." "Yes!", Pat replies, "And if there is enough evidence to re-open the case, then we owe it to Dad!" "What do you suggest we do?", the old doctor asks. "Well, for starters", Pat replies, "allow me to explore those possibilities."

Back at the Infirmary, Pat announces to her staff that she needs to have some confidential consultations, her door will be closed, and she should not be disturbed. Having done so, she closes and locks her office door, then sits down at the comm-link. In a few moments, the image of Admiral Leonard James Akaar appears onscreen and he smiles when he sees Pat. "Hello, Doctor McCoy! How is newly-wed life treating you?" "Very well, sir, thank you and thank you for officiating at my wedding! We appreciated it very much!" "It was my pleasure!", the Admiral responds, "What is on your mind now that leads to this call?" "It's about the circumstances of my Dad's death.", she replies somberly. "I see.", replies the Admiral, "According to the local authorities, your father's death was declared an accident and the case was closed. I had ordered your Great-grandfather to drop this." "Sir, permission to speak freely?", Pat asks. The Admiral pauses. "Go ahead." "My husband, who is a Criminal Investigator, Uncle Spock, and Gramps have come across evidence that indicate that my father's death was no accident. They won't show me what they found because I am too close to this, emotionally, and that could jeopardize the investigation. They need to be permitted to follow this evidence to its conclusion. The way I see it, you still owe my Great-grandfather a debt." The Admiral starts to speak and Pat holds up her hand. "Sir, you gave me permission to speak freely, so, with all due respect, please let me finish. My Great-grandfather saved the life of your mother, Eleen, on Capella IV, and assisted her when she gave birth to you. If he had not been there, you would have died either in the wilderness or at the hands of those who murdered YOUR father. By rights, you are still the Grand Teer of the Ten Tribes on your home-world. Given that my Great-grandfather saved your life, and assisted his captain in bringing your father's murderers to justice, I believe you owe Gramps the obligation of assisting in bringing my father's killers to justice. Give Gramps, Uncle Spock, and my husband the opportunity to investigate this new evidence. I want my Dad to rest in peace and give my family closure. Fair enough?" The Admiral smiles ruefully and nods. "Fair enough. I'll rescind my order to Doctor Leonard McCoy and issue new orders to him, and your husband, Samok. I expect Ambassador Spock will accompany them on this quest." Pat nods. "I'm sure he will." "Which leads me to issue new orders to you.", the Admiral continues, "Chancellor Martok has requested additional training for his warriors. I'm ordering you to Q'onos to assist. This should keep your hands full and your mind busy so you won't be perserverating on this investigation. Do I make myself clear?" Pat nods again. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." "And tell your loved ones 'good luck' on this investigation.", the Admiral adds with a slight smile, "I, too, want to see justice done! Admiral Akaar out!" His image fades from the screen. Pat sits back in her chair and sighs. She feels the sudden urge to cry and, feeling grateful that her office door is locked, allows the tears to flow.

At the end of her shift, she comes home to her quarters and finds her husband sitting alone at the dining table. All the Vital Records certificates are spread out on the table and he has his chin resting in one hand with his elbow on the table. He continues gazing silently at the certificates as the door slides shut behind her. "You must be deep in thought, my husband", Pat comments, "if your Vulcan ears did not hear the door open and shut upon my arrival." Sam gets up, walks over to his wife and embraces her. "I was lost in thought, my wife." He kisses her. "Can you share some of those thoughts with me?", she asks. He nods and he brushes her thoughts with his. She senses the shields still firmly in place around some of his thoughts. "This new evidence that has recently been brought to your attention", she comments, "calls some of those certificates into question." Sam nods. "Yes, and I am at a loss how to continue my investigation if I am not permitted to do so due to jurisdictional limits." Pat looks at him. "Would orders from Star Fleet help?" "It might.", he answers. They both hear the door chime. "Come!", they call out together. The door slides open and both Spock and Leonard enter the room. "Child", the old doctor says, "I don't know what you did or how you did it!" Pat gives him an innocent look. "Me? What did I do?" Spock looks at Pat with eyes dancing in amusement. Sam looks from his Great-grandfather-in-law, to Spock, to his wife, and back. He brushes his wife's thoughts and discovers that she has finally learned how to shield her own. This puzzles Sam. "K'Diwa?" "I was hoping to be able to speak to all of you at the same time.", Pat tells them. "By now, Gramps has received new orders...from Admiral Akaar...that permits him to accompany you, my husband, as you investigate the evidence that the three of you have been discussing." Sam is astonished. "But you have not seen this evidence, my wife." "I do not have to see it to know that you have been discussing it...and shielding it from me, my husband.", she responds, "As I reminded Gramps, not too long ago, he did not raise a stupid child! This evidence needs to be investigated and now...you have the means to do so." "Patricia-Kam, how will you occupy yourself while we are gone given that you will not be permitted to participate in this investigation?", Spock inquires. Pat looks at her husband. "That's something else I have to tell you. I have been ordered to Q'onos to assist Chancellor Martok with training new warriors. As Admiral Akaar stated, it will keep my hands full and my mind occupied while you are away. However, I don't like the idea of sleeping without you, my husband! Unfortunately, Admiral Akaar is unable to do anything about THAT!" Sam blushes a deep green while Pat gives him a devilish grin. She continues, "I believe we need to have a family conference to decide who is to do what, where, when, why, and how. I will need to convene a staff meeting in the morning regarding my new orders and we will all need to pack. In the meantime, I believe we need to get supper. Who wants to set the table?" Gramps sets the table while Spock prepares tea, per family tradition. Pat assists her husband at the food replicator. During supper, the Vulcan-McCoy Family hammers out the details of what needs to be done, by whom, and so forth. When supper is done, they all assist each other in cleaning up. Leonard and Spock return to their guest quarters. Pat and Sam retire to bed and make love. As they lay together, caressing, Pat breaks the silence. "I don't want to sleep. I want to make love to you all night to make up for all those nights when my bed has to be empty. I don't want to sleep without you by my side, my husband, my K'Diwa!" "I share your thoughts, my wife.", he replies, "Parted from me but never parted. Never and always touching and touched. I do not look forward to having an empty bed where my wife should be." They make love repeatedly until they both fall asleep.

In the morning, Pat reluctantly leaves their marital bed, gets dressed, and goes to the Infirmary to convene a staff meeting. Sam prepares for his upcoming mission while missing his wife. He acknowledges to himself that he wants to touch her again before he must leave. In Leonard's guest quarters, he is in the midst of packing when he hears the door chime. "Come!" The door slides open and Spock enters. "I have completed my packing. Do you need assistance, Leonard?" "No! Yes! I don't know!", the old man growls. He sits down heavily. "All these years, after all these years, and now..." Spock quirks an eyebrow. "Who would have thought that Patricia-kam would be the one to knock down the last obstacle to this investigation?" "As we both know, Spock, she is NOT a stupid child!" "Correction, Leonard", Spock says gently, "She is NOT a stupid lady. She is grown and has learned much from both of us." The old doctor nods. "You're right. To me, she will always be my little girl, no matter how much she has grown." Spock sits down and replies, wistfully, "And now that we know she shares Vulcan DNA, my DNA, she will always be my little girl as well." Leonard grins at Spock. "Who knew, after so many years of bickering, we would end up being related after all?" Spock gives his friend a slight smile. "I am honored that Patricia-kam, your Great-granddaughter, has been found to be one of my descendants as well. Come, we must finish getting you packed up and ready for travel. Samok should be awaiting us by now." "Spock", Leonard replies, "given that he and Pat are still newly-weds, let's give them some privacy as long as possible." Spock nods in understanding. "Agreed. I do not wish to cause an embarrassing scene."

Pat has returned to her quarters after having her staff meeting at the Infirmary. She and Sam retire to the bedroom, once again, to make love before they both have to leave for their assigned missions. "I don't know how I'm going to be able to sleep without you, my husband." Sam touches her face. "I will still be with you, my wife. We live in each other's thoughts. You will see, K'Diwa, what I mean, when I tell you parted but never parted. The short time I stayed on Vulcan after you left to return here was only a blink of an eye. This will be our first real separation due to Star Fleet orders. We both knew this might eventually happen." Pat nods sadly. "I know. Ever since a secret mission got scuttled by Worf, when his wife, Jadzia, was critically wounded by a Jem'hadar on Soukara, it is now standard Star Fleet policy that husbands and wives do not go on the same missions together. The Top Brass finally recognized that they could not order, nor expect, husbands and wives to ignore their emotions for each other during a mission. Now if only I can help the other Klingons understand that when they participate in joint missions with Star Fleet." "I have faith in you, K'Diwa.", he answers, "You can do it! Now we must get dressed and get ready to ship out."

When the newly-weds meet up with Leonard and Spock, Pat is grinning impishly. The old doctor looks at his Great-granddaughter and attempts to stifle a knowing grin of his own. Spock's eyes dance with amusement. Pat turns to her husband and places both hands on his face. "I will miss you, every night, my husband, and I will count the days until you return to my bed!" She kisses him passionately, ignoring any possible passersby who might disapprove. He returns her passionate kiss and whispers, "We live in each other's thoughts, my wife. I too, will count the days until you return to my bed! I love you, my K'Diwa." Pat feels the tears start to stream down her face. "I better go, my husband, before I really lose it. Find those responsible for my father's death. Bring them to justice and come home safe and sound!" She kisses him again, glances at her Great-grandfather and Uncle Spock, unable to speak, and signs, "ILY". She dashes off to her assigned ship while unsuccessfully stifling her tears. Sam is at a loss how to comfort his wife. Leonard steps up and places a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, son. She knows what she has to do, and so do we. Our ship is waiting for us." Sam looks at his Great-grandfather-in-law. "I understand, Gramps. It may be illogical, but I wish I could make this easier for her. She accomplished making this mission possible for us." "She understood the risks of what she did.", Spock replies, "Let us honor her courage and do what we have to do." They turn and board their ship to head to the first destination where the evidence leads.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE - To Boldly Go**

Pat is unable to control her tears as she boards her ship bound for Q'onos. The crew- members discreetly keep their distance as she heads straight to her guest quarters and closes the door. She sends her thoughts to her husband, "Please stay safe, my husband, my love!" She senses him send back a kiss to her. Her ship heads away from the docking port and she walks over to the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of the ship that is ferrying her beloved husband, her Great-grandfather, and her favorite Uncle, all precious cargo to her, on their mission. With all the ships coming and going, she is uncertain which one it is. Finally losing sight of the space-dock and ships, she walks over to her bed and lays down, wishing her husband was with her. "This is going to be a LONG, L-O-N-G mission", she says out loud, "and lonely too." Leonard, Spock, and Sam board their ship and get settled into their individual guest quarters. Sam attempts to meditate when his wife's thoughts reach him, "Please stay safe, my husband, my love!" Sam sends back a kiss to his wife. He realizes that, in spite of his lifelong Vulcan training, nothing can substitute while he misses his wife. He recalled when his first wife, T'Ling, died, the gaping hole that was left behind for so long was agonizing. He never expected it to heal until he met Pat, with all of her human quirks and foibles. Now that each of them have been sent on a mission, per Star Fleet orders, his logic dictates what he must do and yet...he sighs and attempts to return to his meditation when he hears the door chime. "Come!" The door slides open and Spock enters his quarters. Sam immediately gets to his feet as a sign of respect and Spock waves him back down.

"May I join you in meditating, Samok-kam?", the Elder Vulcan asks. "Of course, Uncle.", Sam replies, then hesitates. "I also need to confide in a father figure. My own father is long gone and yet, at times, I wish he were here to...assist my understanding when life becomes unpredictable. Here I am, old enough to be considered an Elder, and I still feel like a callow youth, at loose ends, without my wife at my side. It is illogical!" Spock sits down beside him. "Samok-kam, it is not logical, but it is often true. I am certain that many people looked upon my parents and could not understand the logic of why my father, a Vulcan, married my mother, a human. It took me many years to understand that in addition to my father's logic, and his strict following of Surak's teachings, he deeply loved my mother until the day she died. He even found the ability to love again...another human woman...and married Perrin, my stepmother. They remained devoted to each other until my father's death from Bendii Syndrome. I am almost certain that Patricia-kam is as distressed as you are due to this enforced separation while we attend to Star Fleet's orders." "And she is alone with her distress while all of her loved ones are here on this ship.", Sam replies, "I send her my thoughts, through our meld, and I can sense her emotions. She is struggling. I've been reading up about Asperger's Syndrome and I'm beginning to understand how that adds to her difficulties." Spock nods. "She is also aware, and has been for years, regarding the complications imposed by Asperger's Syndrome. She knows what she must do in spite of those difficulties. We can encourage her to meditate with us through the meld." "I can try.", Sam says. He brushes Pat's thoughts with his, letting her know that both he and Spock are there for her. He senses a wave of gratitude from his wife as she calms down and begins her meditation.

Pat arrives on Q'onos and finds Worf waiting for her. "Q'Pla, Worf! How is everything for you, lately?" "Chancellor Martok keeps me busy, either with official duties or going Targ hunting.", the Klingon ambassador replies, "And you?" Pat blushes. "Well..." Worf grins. "In spite of being human, training Klingons, I see that married life agrees with you!" Pat smiles slightly and shrugs. "What can I say?" Worf's expression grows serious. "And I can see that this is your first time being separated from your mate due to Star Fleet orders." Pat feels as if she's going to cry again. "Is it that obvious?" "There is no shame in missing your mate.", Worf says gently. Pat attempts to act nonchalantly but fails. "You're right, Worf.", she sighs, "This IS my first time due to Star Fleet orders. It's hard as hell and, at the same time, this was something that I put in place." Worf looks at her quizzically as they start walking. "I do not understand. You are a newly-wed and yet you precipitated a Star Fleet mandated separation?" Pat nods. "It concerns my Right of Vengeance and a potential Blood Oath." Worf stops short in astonishment. "What?!" "Perhaps it would be best to hold my explanation until we reach Martok's office.", Pat comments, "I'm sure the Chancellor is going to ask the same questions as you and I prefer that I do not repeat myself. I hope you understand." "Very well!", Worf replies. They walk on until they reach the Chancellor's Office Building and enter. Martok warmly greets Pat and ushers her into his office. "How is my favorite warrior doing since her wedding?", the Chancellor asks, "I trust that your new husband is treating you well?" "He treats me so well that I miss him terribly now.", Pat manages to say while holding back new tears. "As you might be aware, I am here on Admiral Akaar's orders while my husband is on a different mission." Before Martok can say another word, Pat continues her explanation. "I was telling Worf, on the way over here, that I precipitated this Star Fleet mandated separation due to the possibilities of my Right of Vengeance and a Blood Oath." Martok looks somber. "That is a gravely serious situation, McCoy! Please explain." Pat tells both Martok and Worf about the circumstances of her father's death, her husband's analysis of evidence that indicates that her father was murdered, and how her Great-grandfather and Ambassador Spock are assisting her husband in this investigation. "As you can see", Pat says in conclusion, "because I am so close, emotionally, to this situation, I could accidentally impede if not jeopardize the investigation. If my husband is able to prove that my father was murdered, instead of being killed in an accident, his killers need to be brought to justice. The case must be airtight or else the defense lawyer wins, the killers go free, and could never be tried again for my father's death." "Through Star Fleet methods rather than Klingon justice.", Martok adds sourly.

"I know you don't agree with my approach, and I respect that, my dear adopted father.", she says to Martok, "For now, the first thing that must be done is for the evidence to be investigated to determine exactly WHAT happened when my father died. Until those questions are answered..." Martok nods. "I understand, my daughter. If it is determined that your father was murdered and his killers are identified, then what?" Pat gives him a blank look. "To be honest, I don't know. I know what my Star Fleet training tells me. Worf has experienced the consequences when he violated Star Fleet regulations at the time he fought and killed Duras. By Klingon law, Worf had the Right of Vengeance because Duras had murdered K'Ehleyr, his mate, and mother of his son, Alexander. Captain Picard was NOT happy about Worf's action because, bottom line, Worf was still a Star Fleet officer and was bound by Star Fleet's Code of Conduct...as am I!" "I may not agree with Star Fleet's position, McCoy...I respect what you need to do and how it must be done." "Thank you, my esteemed adopted father." "However, as you are MY adopted daughter", Martok declares, "I could claim the Right of Vengeance on your behalf! The House of Martok can make a Blood Oath to avenge your father's murder. Can Star Fleet stop the Chancellor of the Klingon High Council from doing that?" Pat sighs. "If you invade other worlds to hunt down my father's killers...it can cause diplomatic problems, if not another interplanetary war. I don't want to become another Helen of Troy or anything similar to that!" Martok and Worf give her a confused look. "Who?" Pat shakes her head and gives both of them a sad smile. "Looks like I have to give you both a history lesson regarding the Trojan Wars on ancient Earth. To put it simply, I don't want any interstellar wars starting up because of ME! Understand?!" Martok nods reluctantly. "Understood! But it would have been GLORIOUS!" Pat shakes her head again and changes the subject. "Okay, now that I have THAT out of the way, I understand you have new warriors who need training!" Martok, Worf, and Pat start planning what kind of training needs to be done with these "green" recruits.

The ship carrying Spock, Leonard, and Sam dock at their first destination. The three of them get settled into their lodgings and begin discussing investigative strategies. "According to Pat's genealogical experiences", the old doctor tells them, "one would normally start at the last documented fact, such as a burial, and work backward through marriages and births. However, in this case, I hope to be able to track where my daughter, Joanna went, and follow the path her son, George Dudley William, Junior, took. I'd like to know how he managed to get hooked up to that..." Spock interrupts him. "Leonard, if we focus on the task at hand, and not permit emotions to get in the way, we will find the answers you seek." Leonard starts to make a snarky retort and quickly remembers how inappropriate it would be given the circumstances. He growls instead. "Gramps", Sam responds, "I understand why you dislike the woman your Grandson married. If I were human, I would hate her, too, for what she did to my wife and my brother-in-law. For now, hatred will not help." The old man sighs. "You're both right! Maybe I should have stayed behind since my emotions are getting the better of me!" Spock shakes his head. "I disagree, Leonard. We need your insight regarding where to look and understanding what we are looking at. Since Patricia-kam cannot participate in this investigation, for obvious reasons, you are the most logical substitute." The old doctor looks at both Vulcans. "Even if I start sounding off as an illogical, emotional human?" Spock gives him a slight smile. "Especially if you are sounding off! Otherwise, you would not be Doctor Leonard McCoy! Now that we are here, can you tell us what we need to look for?" The old doctor gestures, "This is the last known place where my daughter, Joanna, resided. I'm hoping to find out where she went from here. Her son, my grandson, was still a small boy while she lived here." "Given that you have the dates for when she lived here, with her child", Sam comments, "the library might have directories that would list her address, or addresses. If she planned to move off-planet, she would need to file an intention to emigrate and name the planet she was moving to, especially with a child, would she not? In that case, there should be a passenger list, with their names, somewhere." Spock shakes his head. "Not necessarily, especially if she was moving from one Federation world to another. In that case, we would need to find her last known address on this planet, the last known date she lived here, and search for what ships left here around that time. That could involve searching passenger lists of hundreds of ships...just to find two names." Sam bows his head. "I should have realized that. I beg forgiveness for my faulty logic. I tend to think about how the system used to be with various other worlds." "That system is still in place with non-Federation worlds.", Spock replies, "We need to consider that possibility as well." Leonard becomes impatient. "Then why are we still sitting here, jawing away? Let's get to the nearest library and start searching directories!"

After several hours, searching various directories of various cities, Leonard spots the last known address of his daughter. He notes the time-frame of when she lived there and gives the information to his Great-grandson-in-law. From there, Sam starts searching passenger lists of ships that left the planet at that time, cross-referencing ports of departure and intended ports of arrival. Spock helps both of them by accessing privileged databases that his position as Ambassador allows him to look at and is able to pinpoint the next planet's docking port that Joanna traveled to. This process is repeated at each planet until they discover that Joanna has died from natural causes at an advanced age. They travel to the final planet where Joanna had lived and died. Leonard visits her burial site, then inquires about having her remains moved to Earth to be buried in the family plot. From there, Spock takes point, tracking the path that Joanna's son took, from leaving home, to joining Spock's staff until he met Kalinda Yuri. This path leads them to Deneva. Upon arriving on Deneva, the investigative team splits up. Leonard goes to the Vital Records Office, Sam contacts the local authorities, and Spock goes to the Embassy to access databases. Each of them turn up additional evidence that Kalinda Yuri was never what she said she was. First off, she was never an orphan and had never been raised in a group home on Deneva or anywhere else. DNA records, that had been submitted years after the marriage between her and George Dudley William McCoy, Jr. points to her parents, who had traveled from Earth to a variety of planets as part of a group of scientists. Kalinda had a record of frequently running away from home until she reached her age of majority. By then, her parents had given up and let her go. According to the records they find, it appears that Kalinda had no further contact with her parents after that. Spock follows the DNA trail, from Kalinda Yuri, through her father, to his mother, Amanda Kalomi, daughter of Leila Kalomi, daughter of Nina and Yuri Kalomi of Hawaii, on Earth. Leila's daughter, Amanda, was born approximately nine months after Stardate 3417.3. Subsequent research confirmed, to Spock, that this was the same Doctor Leila Kalomi, the botanist, that he encountered on Omicron Ceti III. Spock sits there, stunned. Leila had named their daughter after his mother. When he pulled up Amanda Kalomi's image, she strongly resembled her mother's human traits with slightly upswept eyebrows. His daughter had his eyes. Her blonde hair covered her ears so he had no way of knowing for certain if she had inherited that trait as well. Uncertain what to do next, he copied the information onto his PADD and left the facility, heading back to their lodgings. Leonard was waiting for him.

"I found some interesting information, Spock, that I think Sam can work with in his investigation.", the old doctor greets him. "What did you find?" Spock quietly hands over his PADD to his friend, who starts to read through it. He notes Leonard's facial expression change, indicating he is reading about Amanda Kalomi. After several seconds of silence, the old doctor looks at his old comrade. "Pat surmised this might have happened. What was your reaction in having her hypothesis confirmed and see a picture of your daughter for the first time?" Spock pulls out a chair and sits down. "Logically, this should have been expected. Illogically, now I understand Patricia-kam's descriptions of emotions being 'jumbled up'. It begs the questions, is my daughter still alive and, if so, does she know about me? If she does not know about me, I am ... uncertain ... what is the proper thing to do." Leonard gazes at his old friend with empathy. "Normally, I would be ragging on you about your feelings...or lack thereof. In this situation, that would be insensitive of me given this discovery of a child you never knew existed until you saw Pat's DNA test results." Sam enters the room at that moment. "It appears you have found some of the answers you seek.", Sam comments. "Yes, we have.", the old doctor answers. He hands over the information he gathered from the Vital Records Office and the PADD from Spock. Sam looks over the data and nods, keeping his facial expressions neutral. "This confirms the evidence that I found as well as confirms Pat's hypothesis. I empathize with you, Uncle. This must be difficult for you. Before we go further with that discussion, I have an additional piece of this puzzle that you need to know. While she was married, Kalinda had a lover, who was on the police force at the time of George Dudley William Junior's death. He was put in charge of the investigation at the time your Grandson was killed. There are indicators that he tampered with the evidence in an attempt to make it appear as if the death was an accident. To add to this, he had relatives in authority who colluded with him in falsifying the information on the death certificate. The authorities are anxious to bring these fugitives back to Deneva for trial." Leonard scowls at this. "Foxes were put in charge of the hen-house, eh? As Pat might state, it appears we are dealing with a 'dirty cop', as well as other vermin, in this situation." Sam nods. "Precisely." The old doctor looks over at Spock. "What are your thoughts, Spock?" "Logic dictates that we continue to follow this trail to either confirm or rule out that these particular individuals were responsible for your Grandson's death", the Elder Vulcan replies, "or if they are simply guilty of evidence tampering, if Kalinda was the one responsible." Leonard gives him an intense look. "What about your daughter?" Spock steeples his fingers. "Obtaining justice for your Grandson has higher priority than my desire to locate my daughter. We must proceed to find these...individuals." The old doctor turns to Sam. "Any idea where these...persons of interest... went to?" "Yes.", Sam replies, "We must prepare to leave immediately. Time is not on our side!"

The team of three continue to track those who were involved with the death of George Dudley William McCoy, Jr. and the subsequent cover-up only to find themselves one step behind. "I am concerned about finding these individuals, given their ages.", Sam comments, "They are no longer young...and neither are we. We may be forced to consider an unpopular decision." "Personally, I don't want them to, literally, get away with murder.", the old man retorts, "But at what point do we make a decision about continuing this pursuit?" "Leonard", Spock interjects, "what was that old Earth saying you often quoted to Patricia-kam, while she was growing up...'we shall cross that bridge when we come to it'? If we make a decision to call off this mission, then we must be prepared to give an explanation to her." "Knowing my wife", Sam comments, "she would NOT be happy if she does not agree with our decision and I doubt she would readily accept it. She would find a way to pick up where we left off. If she ever sees the evidence that we have, I can almost guarantee that she would demand the Klingon Right of Vengeance...Star Fleet Code of Conduct or not!" Leonard nods in agreement. "Then I vote that we continue as long as we physically can." "I must agree.", answers Sam. He looks over the data and stops short. "Gentlemen, we may have a complication after all.", as he looks up at his colleagues, "According to this latest information, these individuals are heading to...Q'onos!"

Pat is resting in her guest quarters, on Q'onos, after a hard day's work training the newest recruits in a paint-ball battle. She feels satisfaction at a job well done but is also feeling all the aches and pains associated with aging. She gets up to make herself a cup of tea and hears all of her joints snap, crackle, and pop once more as she walks. "Maybe I'm getting too old for this!", she groans. She sits back down with her cup of tea, inhaling its fragrance, when she hears stomping and scuffling outside. She sighs, sets down her tea cup, gets up and goes outside to check what the noise is about. She finds two young warriors attempting to challenge each other about being the first one to her door. "MEV-YAP!", she shouts at both of them. One stops and the other attempts to continue the fight. Pat steps between them and punches the offender to the ground. "When I tell you to STOP, I MEAN STOP! What is the meaning of this?!" Both youngsters look at her sheepishly while she glares at them. "Would someone care to explain what THIS brawl was about?!" The youngster, still standing, timidly raises his hand and Pat turns to glare at him. "What?!" "We saw some aliens, possibly human, nearby.", the young Klingon explains, "At least, they look human to us. They do not appear to be diplomats and we have never known Q'onos to be a 'tourist trap', as you have described it." "And why would this interest me?", Pat snaps. The other young Klingon gets to his feet and explains, "They appear to be older than you...old enough to be your elders. Their behaviors seemed strange to us. Didn't you instruct us to report anything suspicious to you?" Pat calms down a little and nods. "You are correct. I did give you that instruction. Take this opportunity to keep them under surveillance, as you have practiced, and report everything that you observe to me. Do not, I repeat, do not confront them. Do not interact with them. Just practice your surveillance techniques as you have been taught and keep me informed. Now get off my lawn!" The two youngsters scramble away and Pat goes back inside her guest quarters, shaking her head, and snickering. "Kids!"

The two Klingon youngsters resume their surveillance positions as they watch the individuals who aroused their suspicions. In the meantime, Pat has informed Martok and Worf of the assignment she has given these two youngsters and suggested that other "green" recruits join the practice exercise on a shift basis. Both warriors agree and assign shifts with instructions that the trainees are to report everything they observe to Pat through documentation and debriefing. Several days go by without anything noteworthy occurring until one of the youngsters approaches her and is clearly excited. Pat quirks an eyebrow at his emotional outburst. "Something has you worked up! What has occurred?" "These aliens that we have been watching...we have noticed that additional aliens seem to be following them." This intrigues Pat. "Report! Tell me what you have observed and don't leave anything out!" "There are three additional aliens that have recently arrived; two Vulcans, one old, one younger, and an elderly human. One of the Vulcans, the younger, appears to be close to your age. I recognized the elderly Vulcan, from news-feeds. He had been abducted and rescued not too long ago. It is Ambassador Spock!" Pat is stunned and immediately realizes what this means. She attempts to stay calm. "Good job!", she tells the Klingon youngster, "I commend you on your diligence! Q'Pla! You may return to duty and continue your surveillance!" The youngster bows his head in respect and leaves. Pat immediately hurries to Martok's office and finds Worf there as well. "Good, you're both here!" Pat begins, "Gentlemen, we have a problem!" Pat brings them up to date about the recent arrival of Ambassador Spock, Doctor Leonard McCoy, and Vulcan Investigator Samok...her husband, Sam. "Gentlemen", she continues, "if my instincts are correct, this means that the persons involved with my father's death have come to Q'onos! It appears that I will have to face one of my biggest challenges...follow Star Fleet's Code of Conduct or demand my Right of Vengeance if these individuals are proven to be responsible for the death of my father! Worf, can you advise me?" Worf pauses before facing her. "Only you can decide what is best for you, Captain McCoy! In some ways, our situations are similar, but there is one major difference. My duel was with another Klingon involving Klingon honor as well as avenging the deaths at Khitomer and K'Ehleyr. If you violate Star Fleet's Code, you may gain satisfaction, but at what cost?" "That is exactly the dilemma I'm wrestling with.", Pat nods as she paces the room. "I need to think some more. I'll get back to you with my answer as soon as I have it." She heads out the door, walking aimlessly, but being watchful at the same time. She realizes that it has been awhile since she had any nourishment, so she stops at an eatery to see what is available for her. To her relief, they also offer other cuisines that are compatible with her digestive system and she orders Plomeek Soup. She quickly finishes it, disposes of her tray, and starts to head back out the door when she accidentally collides with an elderly human. He mutters an apology and quickly walks on, out of sight.

As soon as he turns a corner, she realizes he has dropped a package that has broken open, spilling its contents. She gathers it up and starts to stuff the contents back inside the package when she stops short. One of the items is an image of a younger man, smiling, with his arms around a young woman...the same woman who had abandoned her! The man in the image is a total stranger. The date on the back of the image indicates it was taken shortly before her father was killed. She notices there are other images as well, including a grisly murder scene, which makes her stomach clench. The inscription on the back reads: "To Kalinda, my love! Now you are mine! Your husband is no longer an impediment between us!" Suddenly, Pat starts to understand some of what had occurred and begins to shake uncontrollably. This...witch...had been cheating on her father! For how long, after Pat was born, she could only speculate. This same witch had also been a party to her father's death before she sold her to the child slavers! She starts to see red and realizes her rage is getting the better of her. She reminds herself of the old Klingon saying that "Revenge is a dish best served cold". She heads back to Martok's office clutching the broken package. She finds Martok and Worf conferring about the recruits' training when she walks in and tosses the package onto the table. "What are your thoughts on THIS?!", as she gestures toward the item. They look at its contents, and the images, then look back at her puzzled. She gestures angrily at the images. "That p'tak, in those images, is the same one who sold me while I was still very young! My father was KILLED around the time those images were made! She, who gave birth to me, either KNEW or PARTICIPATED!" Martok nods sympathetically. "She is now dead." Then he stops and looks at her quizzically as he points to the package. "How did you come by this?" Pat describes how she accidentally collided with an elderly stranger, who had dropped it. "It begs the question", she continues, "why did he have it on his person...unless it was his from the beginning?" "It appears we need to inquire further.", Worf speculates. Pat starts to pace the room again. "Martok, now that we know that Uncle Spock is here, on Q'onos, can you summon him to your office to discuss diplomatic issues?" Martok nods and calls out to his aide, who rushes into the office. There is a brief discussion in Klingon and the aide hurries out. Martok turns back to Pat. "We will see what turns up."

Ambassador Spock arrives at the Chancellor's office and is ushered in by the aide. "Spock! Q'Pla!", Martok says in greeting, "You are looking well! We did not have much opportunity to socialize at Pat's wedding. How have you been?" "I am well.", Spock replies, "I received a message that you need to discuss diplomatic issues?" Martok nods. "Yes! I have encountered information that may lead to potential...problems." Spock quirks an eyebrow. "What information have you found?" At that moment, Pat strides into the room and tosses the package back on the table. "THIS!", as she angrily gestures toward it. Spock can see that she is enraged. He picks up the package, examines its contents, and stops short when he sees the image of the murder scene. "Look on the back!", she growls, "See the inscription?" Spock briefly closes his eyes after reading it. "Patricia-kam", he quietly replies, "I had hoped that you would never see anything like this!" Pat begins pacing angrily back and forth. "Well, now I have! There's an old saying about 'closing the barn door after the horses have gotten out', which I think applies here!" Martok steps between them and turns to the Elder Vulcan. "Spock, it appears that the individuals you and your companions are seeking are in my jurisdiction. Klingon law will take precedence given the Prime Directive. The Federation cannot interfere with the Klingon government nor impede sovereign Klingon Law!" "Which Klingon laws have these suspects broken?", Spock asks. Martok gestures toward the package on the table. "This evidence indicates that they murdered Pat's father and are fugitives from justice! She is also MY adopted daughter! By Klingon Law, she has the Right of Vengeance!" "Has the Klingon High Council convicted these fugitives?", Spock asks. Pat storms over to her Uncle, in fury, and confronts him. "Are you DEFENDING my father's KILLERS?!", she shouts. "No, Patricia-kam", Spock calmly replies, "I am not. These fugitives need to be captured and extradited back to where the crime was committed to stand trial." Pat is shaking uncontrollably. "And what about my Right of Vengeance?! I have the right to force them to look me in the face before they DIE!" Spock nods at her calmly. "That is your right, Patricia-kam, under Klingon Law. Have you forgotten that you hold the rank of Captain and are also governed by Star Fleet's Code of Conduct?" Pat explodes in rage. "Dammit, Spock! I am PAINFULLY AWARE of THAT!" She clenches her fists and stomps over to a nearby window. "Spock", Martok interjects, "you and your companions may proceed in attempting to capture these fugitives for extradition. Be aware that if any member of my House finds them first, while they are on Q'onos, they will surely die! In the name of my ADOPTED DAUGHTER, Doctor and Captain Pat McCoy, I will claim the Right of Vengeance on her behalf and the Federation cannot stop me from enforcing Klingon Law on Q'onos!" Spock nods and calmly accedes. "I may not necessarily agree but I understand." He turns toward Pat, who is still standing at the window, silently staring out, fists still clenched. "Patricia-kam, I will inform your Great-grandfather and your husband of this latest development." "Please do!", she retorts as she continues to stare out the window. Spock nods to both Martok and Worf, then takes his leave.

Spock returns to the lodgings where Leonard and Sam are waiting. The old doctor looks up. "Well? What did Chancellor Martok want?" Spock sighs heavily. "Pat now knows some of the evidence we have. She accidentally encountered one of our persons of interest and he dropped a package that broke open. He had an image of the death scene, with an inscription on the back, plus additional images documenting his affair with her birth-mother. You can probably guess what her reaction was when she saw it." "How damning was the evidence?", Sam asks. "It was sufficient for Patricia-kam to infer what had occurred between her mother and this other individual.", Spock replies, "The inscription on the back of the image of the death scene stated: 'To Kalinda, my love! Now you are mine! Your husband is no longer an impediment between us!' There were other images of her mother and this individual together." Gramps lets loose with some obscenities.

Spock gestures toward him to remain calm. "Leonard, I empathize. This is not a good development. As long as these individuals are on Q'onos, they face certain death!" Sam is confused at this statement. "I do not understand. The killing took place on a planet unrelated to Q'onos and the victim was not a Klingon. Why would they face a death sentence here?" "Because, son", Leonard interjects, "my Great-granddaughter is also an adopted daughter of the Noble House of Martok. By Klingon Law, she can claim the Right of Vengeance while she is here. Even if she chooses to follow Star Fleet's Code of Conduct, Martok can still make that claim on her behalf and since he is the Chancellor of the Klingon High Council, he can have that Right of Vengeance enforced as long as our suspects remain on this planet!" Sam gets up. "I need to communicate with my wife. Maybe she can convince Martok to rescind his order." Spock shakes his head. "Samok-kam, at this moment, she is so full of rage that she is not listening to logic. I have seen her 'raise hell' before regarding lesser issues. This time..." "Emotionally, I agree with her.", Leonard comments, "When I first saw those images connected to my Grandson's death, I wanted to get my hands around the throats of those responsible. Pat can never forget what that...witch...did to her. She will live with that trauma for the rest of her life! Now that she knows what that monster also did to her father... The witch is dead and rotting in her grave, but as long as the remaining guilty ones live and roam freely on Q'onos..." "Then it is imperative that we reach them first!", Sam completes his sentence. Spock nods, "Agreed!"

Martok has had copies of the images cropped to show only the face of the fugitive that Pat encountered. It is also age-enhanced to indicate what he presently looks like. This age- enhanced image is shared with the warriors affiliated with the House of Martok and they begin the hunt with the instructions that, if and when caught, the fugitive, and his accomplices, are to be brought before the Klingon High Council...alive. Pat is also given a copy of the age-enhanced image. Everywhere she travels within the Imperial City, she is constantly on the lookout for those responsible for her father's death. Sam is torn between locating the fugitives and locating his wife's whereabouts within the city. He attempts to brush her thoughts with his and encounters blind rage and hatred instead, shutting him out. This alarms him. Both Spock and Leonard are aware that they cannot afford to lose time attempting to locate and reason with Pat, now that the warriors of the House of Martok are also involved in the pursuit of the fugitives.

While walking down one of the side streets, the Klingon communicator, that had been issued to Pat sounds off and she activates it. "Nuq?" One of the warriors reports that the fugitive and his accomplices have been captured and are being brought before the Klingon High Council. "Maj!", she responds and puts the communicator away. She calms herself and sends her thoughts to her husband. "K'Diwa, if you wish to see these monsters alive, come to the Klingon High Council...immediately. I will be looking them in the face very shortly before they are executed!" Sam receives these thoughts and turns to Spock and Leonard. "We must head to the Klingon High Council...now! The fugitives are in custody!" The three head over to the Chancellor's office building. Pat enters Martok's office, dressed for battle in full Klingon armor. "Where are they? Where are the monsters involved with my father's death?" "Be patient, my adopted daughter.", Martok replies, "We must give the Klingon High Council time to convene." Pat begins to pace restlessly. "I want them to look me in the eye!" "And they will", Martok assures her, "when the members of the Council get here!" Pat continues to pace restlessly, like a panther, as she awaits the Council members. In short order, the Council members arrive, along with Spock, Leonard, and Sam. Sam sees his wife for the first time since she left for Q'onos and he barely recognizes her in her full battle armor, wearing the insignia of the House of Martok. He turns to his Great-grandfather-in-law and Spock, not knowing what to do or say under these circumstances. Spock reminds him, "One thing at a time." Once all the Council members have been assembled, the prisoners are brought in, looking stunned and confused, not understanding why the Klingons have captured them. Pat approaches them and glares at their faces while they stare back at her without comprehension. "Who ARE you and why are we here?", one of the old men asks. "I do not expect any of you to recognize me.", she snarls in response. She steps closer to the one who had been her mother's lover. "I doubt you even noticed me, years ago, while you were Qongdaqdaq with ….the one who gave birth to me!" He looks back at her, totally confused. "I do not know what you are talking about!" Pat's lip curls in disgust. "Really?" She walks over to the table, picks up a handful of images, and walks back over to the elderly prisoner. She hands over the one showing him with her mother. "Do you deny that is YOU, from years ago?" The man looks at the image then blushes. "How did you get this?" "Irrelevant!", she snaps back, "That IS you, in that image, with HER!" The prisoner looks at the image, then at Pat. Suddenly, the color drains from his face. "You're Kalinda's daughter!" Pat spits at the mention of the name of she who gave birth. "She was NO mother to me! Giving birth does not automatically make her a mother. Even dogs treat their young better than she EVER did!" She hands over the next image, of the death scene, with the inscription on the back. "You seemed to know a great deal about the victim in this image. Based on the inscription, you were celebrating his death!" The prisoner appears ready to pass out when confronted with this information. Pat turns her back on him and stomps away. At that moment, Spock stands up to gain attention. "If I may be permitted to speak?"

Martok acknowledges his presence and gives him permission to take the floor. Spock approaches the elderly prisoner. "We are aware of Doctor Pat McCoy's side of the story. Do you wish to tell your side of what occurred that brings us here?" The prisoner looks over at Pat, who is glaring back at him with open hatred, looks around the room at everyone assembled, back at Spock and sighs, "Very well. It appears that, at this point, I have nothing left to lose. I had been in love with Kalinda, many years ago. I thought she returned that love. Then she met the man she chose to marry...George. When she learned that he was the Grandson of the famous Doctor Leonard McCoy, and that George's mother was deceased, Kalinda became convinced that George's grandfather was extremely rich and that the Grandson, being the sole heir, was set to inherit a lot of money, should anything happen to the old man. She wanted to get her hands on any possible inheritance and, in her view, the only way she could legally do that was by marrying George. She was quite skillful at seduction and George fell for her. He married her and had two children in short order...a boy first, then a girl. The son had no health problems but, the girl was born with multiple birth defects and was premature. Kalinda hated that infant on sight and attempted to find ways for the child to die from 'natural causes'. She wasn't counting on the baby being a fighter and a survivor." There are murmurs among the Klingons who gaze at Pat with admiration and approval. She continues to stand stiffly, at attention, while the prisoner continues his story. He picks up where he left off, "When Kalinda realized that her Grandfather-in-law was NOT rich and that Federation citizens, especially Star Fleet officers, do not participate in that form of monetary exchange, she knew that she would get no financial gain from being married to George. His prestigious name was insufficient for her ego and delusions of grandeur. She attempted to initiate divorce proceedings, demanding total custody of her son, without any visitation rights, while completely ignoring that the younger child existed. At that point, she rekindled her relationship with me. Her husband contested the divorce, as he was still madly in love with her, and contested the custody arrangements regarding both children. Once she understood that her husband was not going to blindly obey her orders and do what she demanded by quietly going away, she realized that she needed to find another way to remove her unwanted obstacles. I was a police detective at the time and knew how to manipulate evidence when needed. She persuaded me to kill her husband, telling me that once he was out of the way, then I could marry her. With the help of my companion, I happily dispatched her husband, then arranged to make the death scene look like an accident. I didn't realize, until after the deed was done, that not only was she watching the killing, with glee...she was forcing both her children to watch their father die!" The Klingons express outrage at this and Pat's facial expression hardens even further. Leonard is appalled while both Spock and Sam manage to hide the horror they feel. The prisoner continues his narrative, "My brother, who is here as well, was the official coroner. I persuaded him to record the 'accident' on George's death certificate and I closed the case. With her husband now gone, I thought my path was open for me to marry Kalinda, except that I had no interest in being a stepfather to her two children...especially the younger child. She was a defective burden who refused to die, no matter how many times Kalinda and I both abused her." The Klingons in the room start howling for blood! The prisoner flinches but continues, "During the required investigation into George's death, she put on an award-winning performance of being the grieving widow wondering how she was going to make her way with two young children...or bury her late husband. As soon as the case was officially closed, we left the planet together and arranged to sell the daughter, to slavers, on a non-Federation world. We were certain that the little girl would soon die from the repeated abuse from her new owners. However, Kalinda refused to dispose of her son as I wanted. For years, I kept attempting to persuade her to get rid of her son and to marry me...to no avail. This went on for years. I wanted to leave her but could not. I kept going back to her, hoping that this next time would be different. What was the final straw for me was the day I entered her home, to try one more time to persuade her to get rid of her son and marry me...", he pauses, looking ill, "...only to find her in an inappropriate relationship with her own teenaged son, treating him as if HE were her husband! She raged at me for DARING to show up and threatened that if I reported her, SHE would report me for MURDER! I left without looking back! That was the last time I had any contact with Kalinda Yuri."

Spock looks over at Pat, who looks ill at hearing this new information. He then looks over at Leonard and Sam. They are both looking horrified. Spock manages to show calmness in spite of what he has just heard. He knew Patricia-kam's childhood had been destroyed but he had no idea, until now, how bad things really had been! Pat steps forward toward the prisoner, glaring at him with hatred and rage. "As is my right, I claim the Right of Vengeance! Arm yourself as I challenge you to a duel to the death! Either you die, or I will die trying to avenge my father, myself...and my late brother!" She picks up a Bath'leth from a nearby warrior and awaits the prisoner's response. Sam sends one thought to his wife, "NO!" The prisoner quietly looks back at her. "I will not fight you. Because of me, you lived through hell! I deserve whatever justice you choose to mete out. If you wish, I will kneel so that you can kill me easier. I only ask that you spare my companions so that they can be tried on our planet's court of law as accessories to murder." With that, he kneels down in front of her to await his fate. For several seconds, Pat stands in front of him, tightly gripping the Bath'leth. The tension in the room is so thick that it could be sliced with a d'k'tahg. Finally, she breaks the silence, "No. I will not lower myself to your level and murder an unarmed man who refuses to fight nor will I lower myself to the same level as the witch who gave birth to me. Since you are a fugitive from justice, I am turning custody of you, along with your accomplices, over to Chief Investigator Samok of Vulcan, who will escort you back to your home planet for trial. May God have mercy on your soul!" She hands the Bath'leth back to the nearby warrior, turns on her heel and stomps out of the room. Spock, Leonard and Sam breathe a collective sigh of relief. Martok stands and walks over to the kneeling prisoner. "You are fortunate that your former victim showed you mercy.", Martok tells him through clenched teeth, "If it were up to me, I would have you executed on this spot! My adopted daughter has made her decision and I will abide by it." He looks over at Sam. "Take custody of your prisoners and remove them from Q'onos! If any of them set foot in my jurisdiction again, they will die!" Sam nods as he steps forward to the kneeling prisoner and helps him to his feet. Spock and Leonard lead the other accomplices out of the room and place all three prisoners in a holding cell while transportation arrangements are made to return them to their home-world. Once the prisoners are locked up, Sam leaves the facility to go search for his wife.

He is able to track her back to her lodgings and finds her in the bathroom...being sick to her stomach. He sits on the bed and quietly waits. When Pat is finally able to finish, she splashes cold water on her face and slumps over the sink. Sam speaks up, "How are you now feeling, my wife?" "Drained is a mild understatement!", she replies. "Do you need assistance?", he asks. "Yes.", she responds with a muffled voice. Sam gets up and helps his wife over to the bed. She lays down on her side, staring blankly at the wall. He is unsure what to do given that she is still wearing the full battle armor of a Klingon warrior so he decides to lay quietly, by her side, and permit her to take the lead. After a long period of silence, he speaks up, "Regardless of what we have witnessed, I still love you, my wife, my K'Diwa. Never forget that!" "You attempted to send your thoughts to me earlier and I shut you out.", she replies, "Can you forgive me for doing that?" "I saw your emotions...your rage...your hatred toward those who hurt you.", Sam tells her, "I cannot fault you for that! I needed to permit you to find your path. To do otherwise would have been illogical." "I love you, my husband. I may not always act like it when my emotions get out of control...especially my anger." "Watching you, today, before the Klingon High Council...", Sam comments, "you looked beautiful, magnificent and you conducted yourself as an Honorable Warrior, with both the Star Fleet Code of Conduct and the Klingon Code of Honor. I had faith in you, all along, that you would find your path! With Asperger's Syndrome, your meltdown could have been much worse. I am proud of you, my wife!" Pat rolls over to face him. "What is next, my husband?" "Now, we await transportation to take these three prisoners back to their home-world to stand trial. We have the recordings from what took place before the Klingon High Council to add to our evidence...the package you found, his confession before a room full of witnesses. Even if his Defense Counsel manages to get him off on a technicality, HE will have to live with his guilt until he takes his last breath. He clearly feels remorse for what he has done and is sickened by the fact that he had been taken in, manipulated, and used by...her. Now I understand why your brother, James, was behaving psychotically. She used him too until he was a broken man. She, who gave birth to both you and your brother, was", he pauses while searching for the right word, "...immoral. All she cared about was herself and she used everyone around her as objects for her own self-gratification. What she did is beyond my ability to comprehend!"

"Now that I have calmed down, my husband, I can think like a psychologist. Based on the descriptions of her behaviors, plus what I had personally experienced at her hands, there is a name that would describe all of that. Part of my medical training included Abnormal Psychology. I would diagnose … her … as having Narcissistic Personality Disorder. Those with the disorder believe that the entire universe MUST revolve around THEM and that they are ENTITLED to whatever they want, the instant they want it. In their delusional world, no one is allowed to say 'No' to their demands...ever! In their minds, they own and rule everyone absolutely...that whoever they see automatically becomes their SLAVE, their PROPERTY, their...TOOL to be USED! They demand total unquestioned control and demand blind, unquestioning obedience to their every word! History is full of despots who behaved in similar ways. What causes Narcissistic Personality Disorder is still unknown. It is untreatable because those who have it believe they are perfect and that all others need to be forced to revolve around them, their desires, their demands, their orders. Their sole focus is self-gratification. They are a psychologist's worst nightmare!" "It appears that I will need to study xeno-psychology in order to get a better understanding of the behaviors I encounter in my line of work.", Sam comments. "It couldn't hurt, K'Diwa.", Pat replies, "In fact, there is a branch of psychology that dove-tails with law enforcement...forensic psychology. You could look into that." "Excellent suggestion, K'Diwa!", he responds then pauses. "Do you feel like getting up?" "It's time that I need to get up.", Pat agrees. "There are still loose ends that I have to attend to...including a call to Admiral Akaar to bring him up to date on the latest occurrences. I've been keeping a personal log that I need to transmit to him." Sam nods in agreement and he helps his wife to her feet. Pat debates whether or not to change out of the Klingon armor to her Star Fleet regulation uniform and decides against it. She waits until her husband has left to rejoin her Uncle and her Great-grandfather before she goes over to the nearby comm-link to contact the Admiral. This conversation will need to be done in private as she expects quite a bit of fallout from what took place before the Klingon High Council. She programs the comm-link and Admiral Akaar's image appears onscreen. "Doctor McCoy.", he says in greeting, looks at her battle armor, then at her face. "It appears as if you have just been through a war!"

"Do I look that bad?", she asks. "I can see it in your face...your eyes.", the Admiral responds, "I've seen that combat fatigue many times during my lifetime. Do you feel as if you have won your battle?" Pat pauses to think, then nods. "Yes. Come to think of it, I do feel as if I've won a personal battle, if not a personal war. Which leads me to this communication, sir. When you ordered me to Q'onos, the purpose was to keep me out of the way while my husband investigated my father's murder." The Admiral quirks an eyebrow. "Murder? As opposed to calling it a 'homicide' or an 'accidental death', as it was stated on your father's death certificate?" Pat hesitates, then sighs. "The evidence we have now clearly indicates it WAS a pre-meditated murder, instigated by...she who gave birth to me." The Admiral gives her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry to hear that. Given that you were supposed to be kept busy training recruits on Q'onos, how did you come to learn this?" "Because the investigation, and the perpetrators involved with my father's death, came to ME...on Q'onos!", Pat answers, "I literally collided with my father's killer as I was exiting a restaurant and, as a result of that mishap, he dropped his parcel that contained damning evidence. I have the details recorded in my personal logs and I'll be transmitting those along with the images of the evidence that I encountered. You will see what I mean." She transmits everything to the Admiral, who looks it over as it is received and he nods. "I see.", the Admiral comments, "The Chancellor got involved as well?" Pat nods. "Yes, sir, given that I am his adopted daughter and the perpetrators came into his jurisdiction." "Which leads me to my next questions, McCoy.", the Admiral says sternly, "Are they still alive or have they been executed according to Klingon Law? If they are dead, did you, personally, have a hand in their execution given your Klingon Right of Vengeance?" "They are alive and in custody.", Pat manages to calmly reply, "My husband is currently in the process of making arrangements to have them extradited back to their home-world for trial." The Admiral sits back in his chair, letting go of the tension. "I have your personal logs, along with the images, that you sent me." He pauses, "Is there anything you wish to tell me, that is not included in that transmission?" Pat hesitates. "Yes, sir, there is. I must confess that when I came across the evidence that my father had been murdered, and came to know who were responsible for his death, I wanted to execute the killers myself. That goes against my Star Fleet Medical Code of Ethics and Star Fleet's Code of Conduct. If that is a court martial offense, I'm ready to accept my lumps." She looks down at her hands and begins to fidget and stim. "Doctor, look at me.", the Admiral orders. She looks up.

"Wanting to kill your enemy and actually carrying out the act are two different things.", Akaar explains, "On my home-world, Capella IV, I would have gone through with it because it is my right, and obligation, as High Teer of the Ten Tribes to uphold Capellan Law. Given what I know about this situation, you have every right to feel what you felt. The fact that you did not act on your violent intent speaks volumes about your character. If we court-martialed everyone who felt the desire to kill, outside of war, we wouldn't have anyone left in Star Fleet...including me!" Pat looks at him confused. "I understand that Worf was given consequences for killing Duras." The Admiral nods, "That is correct but Worf battled Duras, a fellow Klingon, in a duel that was invoked through Klingon Law. Duras could have killed him, just as easily, and I would have lost a valuable officer. Officially, I couldn't agree with Worf, but, personally, I understood the reasons. The difference here is that Worf killed his personal enemy, who was intent on killing him...you did not and your enemy was willing to permit you to execute him without a fight. From where I stand, I see no grounds for a court-martial. You may return to duty and wrap up your work on Q'onos...then report back to your post at the Infirmary. Your husband will be waiting for you when you arrive. In my opinion, newly-weds should not be separated too long. Akaar out!" His image fades from the screen. Pat can only sit there and think.

Martok and Worf are sad to see that it is time for Pat to leave their home-world. She had been in constant contact with her husband regarding the outcome of the case of her father's murder. The former coroner had been tried, found guilty, and sentenced to prison, as was the other co-conspirator. Given their ages, it was, essentially, a life sentence. The main one, the former lover of...the monster...pleaded guilty to pre-meditated murder, along with evidence tampering, child sexual abuse, along with child-selling, and was sentenced to life without parole. Sam informed her that he was on his way home to their Star Fleet issued quarters. She informs him that she can't wait to see him again. As she finishes packing, she hears scuffling at the door of her lodgings and goes to investigate. It's the two youngsters that had been caught fighting there previously. Both of them are grinning sheepishly, almost shyly, at her. "And what can I do for you two, before I head home to my husband?", she asks them. They look at each other, then back at her before one of them speaks up. "We have been trying to decide what to give you as a going away gift, but cannot figure out what you would like." Pat leans against the doorway of her lodgings and crosses her arms. "Let's see...I could use something for the house. Have either of you gone on your first hunt yet?" They both shake their heads "no". "I see.", she continues, "What I could use, for my household, is a fur blanket large enough to cover a Emperor-size bed. Would that be possible?" "We will see what we can do.", one of the youngsters responds, "Safe journey as you return home! Q'Pla!" "Q'Pla!", she replies as the two youngsters take their leave and Pat returns to her packing. When she approaches the shuttlecraft, that would take her to the waiting star-ship, she finds Worf and Martok waiting for her.

"Q'Pla, my adopted father! Q'Pla, Worf, my friend! Come to see me off?" "What's wrong with seeing my adopted daughter one last time before she leaves to reunite with her new husband?", Martok asks. "We will see each other again during future missions on Q'onos.", Pat answers, "I'm sure of that!" "I'm also planning future training missions off-planet.", adds Worf, "I expect to see you there!" Pat grins. "Wouldn't miss it!" Her grin turns mischievous. "Besides, it's fun to see their expressions when I give them a surprise or two!" The three of them roar with laughter, then she manages to catch her breath. "I don't plan to stay away too long, my comrades, but for now, I need to see my husband. Sleeping alone in a cold bed is NO fun!" Martok grins. "The Lady Sirella and I heartily agree with you on THAT! Stay well! We look forward to seeing you again!" "And I look forward to our next training mission.", Worf adds, "Maybe, someday, I could convince you to join us on a Targ hunt!" "Thanks, Worf.", Pat answers, "I also look forward to the next training mission. As for Targ hunting...I need to think about that. I have never liked the thought of killing an animal for sport." "You could capture it and tame it for a pet!", Worf suggests. Pat looks thoughtful. "I'll consider that possibility after I discuss it with my husband." "Fair enough!", the Klingon ambassador replies, "They bid their farewells and Pat boards the shuttlecraft. It takes off and docks with the waiting star-ship. The trip back to her Infirmary post is routine and she counts down the time until she can see her husband's face again. When she disembarks at her station, she heads straight to her quarters and finds Sam, inside, waiting for her. Given everything that had transpired on Q'onos, she is uncertain how she should approach her husband. He makes that decision for her by wrapping her in a tight embrace and kissing her passionately and she returns his passionate kiss. When they come up for air, Sam leans his forehead against hers. "I missed you, my wife!" "You're not upset with me for my actions on Q'onos?", she asks. "What I stated on Q'onos is still true today, my wife, and I will continue to repeat it for as long as necessary." He scoops her up in his arms. "I'm ready for bed! Aren't you?" She grins at him with delight.

It was difficult, at first, to get back into the Infirmary's familiar routine after all of the excitement on Q'onos. Eventually, Pat is able to readjust to her former routine. Coming back to her quarters one day, she finds her husband holding a large parcel and giving her a curious look. "What?", she inquires. "This arrived, from Q'onos, a little while ago and it's addressed to you as 'The Old Warrior McCoy'., Sam tells her as he gestures toward the parcel. Pat starts to laugh, "OLD?! I have a sneaking hunch one of those silly young'uns I have been training is behind this!" Sam gives her a slight smile. "I thought I should wait until you got home to open it." Pat nods at her husband and takes the parcel. She looks it over for the name or names of whoever sent it, finds the Klingon script, then looks at her husband. "I was right! It's from the young'uns I've been training. Two of them stopped by my lodgings, while I was packing, and asked what I wanted for a 'going away' gift. I told them that I needed an Emperor-sized blanket. I didn't think they would go through with it." "How would they be able to create one?", he asks. "You may not agree, my husband, but the Klingon way is to go hunting and convert the furs into blankets, clothing, etc. None of the animal goes to waste. They often use the blankets and other items while out on missions. It's their way of life. I couldn't turn those two young'uns away or turn down their gift offer. That would have been an insult they didn't deserve." Sam shakes his head. "I'm not certain I'm ready to see what they sent us, my wife." "I'm curious what they did.", she answers, "The two young'uns who offered the gift had not yet gone on their first hunt...their form of Kahs Wan. They learn warrior skills first, with my assistance, then go on a quest...this hunt. If they succeed in bringing down their prey, then they must convert its pelt into something useful. If you recall, some of my ancient ancestors were Native Americans. This is how they also survived in the wilderness during the ancient of days. It's good to keep the primitive skills in practice because you never know when you might need them!" She opens the parcel and pulls out a purple fur blanket that is large enough to cover their bed. It is beautifully made and she holds it next to her face to feel its softness. "My husband, you may not agree with what they did, and/or how they did it. I have to commend them. They did a magnificent job with this! To create this was labor intensive!" "I'll take your word for it.", he replies, as he touches the fur. "I will need to meet these young'uns and personally thank them." "The next time I'm scheduled to conduct another training mission, you'll have to come with me.", she promises, "I guarantee, it will be an eye-opening experience for you! I'll need to contact Martok, as soon as possible, to convey my thanks, to these young'uns, for their thoughtful gift!" She takes the fur into the bedroom and spreads it over the bed. "This will keep us both warm no matter how cool the room temperatures get!" She looks at her husband with a gleam in her eye, "Want to test my theory?" Sam grins as he walks toward his wife.

Leonard has been home in his Georgia residence, resting, ever since he, Spock, and Sam returned from escorting their prisoners back to their home-world and the subsequent trials. The remains of his daughter, Joanna, had been brought home to Earth and re-interred in the McCoy Family plot, alongside that of her son, George. He is sitting quietly, looking out the window, when he sees Spock approach the door and he gets up to greet his old friend. "Any new developments lately?", the old doctor asks. "As a matter of fact, yes.", Spock replies, "I have been successful in locating my daughter, Amanda Kalomi. She is coming to Vulcan, to meet me. I would like for you, Patricia-kam, and Samok-kam to be there as you are family as well." "I would be honored.", the old doctor grins.

Sam and Pat are snuggling underneath the new fur blanket they received as a gift from Q'onos. "Did you know," Pat comments, "that in ancient times, there used to be a custom known as 'bundling'? It was a human courtship ritual that was usually done only during the winter months." Sam quirks an eyebrow. "I find the way that humans evolved, and the customs that developed, fascinating. I would like to learn more." "Some of those books, on my shelf, focus on Terran anthropology.", Pat replies as she nods toward the shelves. "You can borrow them after you finish reading Sherlock Holmes." While they continue to snuggle, they hear the comm-link chime with an incoming message and Pat sighs in exasperation. "I guess I better get up and go answer that. A doctor's work is never done! Hold my place and keep it warm! I'll be back!" She gets up and grabs a dressing gown as she heads over to the comm-link. She calls back over her shoulder with an impish grin. "Maybe I should dispense with the dressing gown and give them a hint of what they were interrupting!" Sam bursts out laughing. "Don't you DARE! It could be the Admiral!" Pat grins at him as she puts on the garment. She sits down at the comm-link, activates it and Spock's image appears. "Uncle Spock!" "Forgive me for intruding during your...private time, Patricia-kam.", Spock says in greeting. Sam has gotten up, gotten dressed, and joins his wife at the comm-link. "Greetings, Uncle." "Again, my apologies for interrupting you.", Spock repeats. "You have news?", Pat asks, "Happy news, I hope?" Spock gives her slight smile. "Yes. I am calling to invite you both to Vulcan. I am hosting...what was it you called it, Patricia-kam? A family reunion." Pat is delighted. "I would LOVE to! Sam, think of it! A family reunion! You found her, Uncle!?" Spock's eyes are dancing. "Yes, and she is coming to Vulcan to meet me and learn of her ancestral planet. I believe that she would be pleased to meet one of her descendants...plus our other family members." "Uncle, I'm there!", Pat exclaims, "With bells on!" Spock tilts his head. "It would be interesting to see how you would outfit a spacecraft with bells." "I could find a way, Uncle!", Pat laughs. "I have no doubt that you will.", the Elder Vulcan answers with a twinkle in his eyes. "I will see you when you arrive. Spock out." His image fades from the screen as Sam looks at his wife quizzically. "With bells on? What does that phrase mean, my wife?" "In the ancient of days, on Earth,", Pat answers, "before the horseless carriage was invented, most of travel was done with horses. When anyone wanted to arrive in style, in those days, the horses would be decked out with the fanciest harnesses, which were often decorated with bells." "Intriguing!", Sam replies, "Then we should plan on arriving...with bells on!" Pat starts laughing. "Today, it's just a figure of speech, K'Diwa...but it's fun to say it anyway!" Sam smiles at his wife, then scoops her up in his arms. "Let's get back to this ancient custom of...bundling...my wife!" They head back to bed.

Pat contacts Admiral Akaar to submit the request for both her, and her husband, to visit his home-world of Vulcan. When the Admiral learns of the family reunion with Ambassador Spock's long-lost daughter, he approves the request. She is in the midst of planning, and packing, for their trip when Sam enters the room. "How about we make this our second honeymoon?", he suggests, "We can explore those caves where I played as a child." Pat grins at him. "And we can do our own playing around within one of them! Be sure to bring that fur blanket! We're going to need it to give us something soft to play on!" "You are insatiable, my wife!", Sam says teasingly as he kisses her. "Hey, K'Diwa", she whispers back, "you are an EXCELLENT lover! I can't get enough of you!" He grins at his wife as they resume packing. He pauses and brings out a parcel. "K'Diwa, remember that conversation we had about the phrase, 'with bells on'?" She looks at him quizzically. "Yes?" He hands her the parcel, she looks inside and starts laughing. "PERFECT!"

Spock is waiting at the shuttlecraft landing port. At his side is an elderly woman. She is comfortably dressed for the Vulcan climate with a shawl draped loosely over her head to protect her hair from the dust and wind. The shuttlecraft lands nearby and the hatch opens, revealing Sam. Spock gives him the Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper, Samok-kam." Sam returns the salute, "Peace and long life, Spock-kam." Sam steps out of the shuttlecraft door, turns, and holds out his hand. "I would like to present my wife, Patricia Amanda, who celebrates her diverse ancestry today." Pat steps out of the shuttlecraft, wearing a Native American Bell Dress and Spock is unable to keep a straight face, momentarily flashing a grin. He struggles to regain his composure with dancing eyes while Pat grins back at him. "Told you I'd be here with bells on!" The elderly woman, standing beside Spock, begins laughing with delight. When Spock is able to regain his voice, he indicates the woman by his side, "Samok-kam, Patricia-kam, I wish to introduce you to Amanda Kalomi...my daughter." Pat approaches her. "May I be permitted to hug you?" "Of course, my child!", the elderly lady responds, "My mother often hugged me, may she rest in peace." The two women hug each other, then Amanda looks at Pat, holding her face in her hands. "From what my father tells me, you are my Great-granddaughter. Please accept my sincere apologies for the actions of my granddaughter. She was not raised to behave in such a manner!" Pat kisses her cheek. "Gramma, you have nothing to apologize for. No one can control another...not completely. She was responsible for her own actions. Just for today, we have each other...as a family." She looks around. "Where's Gramps?" "He's back at my home...cooking. He insisted that we must have a proper feast to celebrate." "That's Gramps!", Pat laughs, "Continuing the McCoy tradition!" They head over to Spock's vehicle.

Back at the house, Leonard is busy stirring and tasting. Pat enters the kitchen and breathes deep, savoring the aromas. "Gramps, that smells DELICIOUS!" The old doctor turns around and is startled to see the Bell Dress that she is wearing. Before he can say a word, she interjects, "I told Uncle Spock I would be here with bells on, and I meant it!" Gramps throws back his head and roars with laughter.


End file.
